Namikaze Uzumaki Akuma
by DaemonDeDevil
Summary: Naruto is not a boy, he is rather a girl. Her name is Uzumaki Akuma until she is 17... She holds a history she does not remember. SasuxFemNaru. There is short time Sakura bashing. Note: Do not take the name 'Akuma' seriously; it is a part of the story and not given by the parents. STORY ON HOLD: Story is currently undergoing a rewrite, Please stand by.
1. Finding out

Summary: Naruto is not a boy, he is rather a girl. Her name is Uzumaki Akuma until she is 17... She holds a history she does not remember. Soon to be Sasu/Naru(Fem) Short time Sakura bashing. You have been warned!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters; however I do own the story and the idea of Akuma. Naruto belongs to Sasuke and Sasuke only. Er wait... I meant Kishi... yes... Kishi...

**Just in case:** Due to Naruko being the name created by fans, therefore being a fandom name, it is not required by me to use 'Naruko' as the name for female Naruto. Kishimoto was not the one who created this name for that version of Naruto. I will however, place any and all female Naruto stories I have within the 'Naruko' category due to the story being about the FEMALE Naruto. {Since previously I was complained to for placing my stories in the Naruto Character category; since the story was about a Female Naruto.}

I do realize that I am not the characters however I write my stories in first person perspective. If you do not like first person stories, then feel free to leave if you are not willing to give it a shot. I can understand people's preferences towards stories. Third person is more centered on description, whereas First person is more centered on feelings/emotions.

**No Criticism, Flamers or any of that. Don't like, don't read. That is why they invented the "X" at the top of your browser and the back key in the address bar.**** Do not leave the story via the review section, seeing as that keeps you within the story that you possibly didn't give a chance.**

I am editing and rewriting my stories before replacing the story chapters.

This is very important! **There is a very short time of Sakura bashing.**

Normal chat

_Remembering/Flashback_

"_Taking to Kyuubi/Kurama"_

"**Kurama/Kyuubi Talking"**

'_Communicator Talk'_

'Thoughts/pointing out things'

When I get further into the chapters I will add on more of the chat style that should be known for communication. I am also editing the Breaks to the current ones.

†

It was night time in Konoha. Like always, I slipped out of my papered up window onto the cold wooden balcony. I ran off into the night; my thoughts jumbled with events. I needed to clear my mind, to clear my thoughts. What better way was there than to take a jump in the river.

Swiftly, I went from each rooftop until I landed right outside a wooded area. This forest brought back many memories; including the painful one with Mizuki, which did end up being one of my better memories.

I glanced around; making sure no one followed me before bolting into the forest. I had to do this, since sometimes the drunks were out. By this, I mean they would attack anything they see or maybe even try to rape anything in their grasps. The other reason, though, was because I liked to consider the river as my haven.

I unzipped my orange jacket before tossing it onto a rock. If it wasn't for the moon shining onto the river, I wouldn't be able to see anything around me, let alone the river.

I kicked off my pants then my spiral printed boxers before picking them up and tossing them up onto the rock with my jacket. After putting my clothes together I walked to the edge of the river, dipping my toe into the water.

It seemed to be the proper temperature along with the right depth. I quickly dived into the water, letting the water slam against me before I submerged from the water.

I let out a long relaxing sigh. The icy water hit every neck and cranny of my sore, heated skin. It felt nice; better than being drowned in jumbled thoughts that lead nowhere.

Other than training, coming to the river was quite relaxing and it surely could allow me to think straight.

"_Kyuu-chan~"_ I called out to the ancient fox demon. I do hope that she isn't in that mood where she is pretending to be asleep. I really did want someone to talk to; to clear my thoughts.

I heard a loud grunt before there was a grumbled reply. **"Yes kit?"** Kyuubi said, yawning.

"_I'm not sure how to take in everything that I was told earlier today…"_ I finally admitted.

"**Who would? If it was anyone else, they would feel the same way as you; confused and wanting answers."** She replied; being, what people would claim to be unnaturally nice.

"_Yeah I know what you are saying but the thing is… after 12 years of my life, I found out I was living a lie. I just don't understand why I wasn't told that I was a girl. Did you know about it?"_

Kyuubi fell silent before a sigh echoed throughout my mind. **"I did, kit. But I swore to protect you no matter what the choice came down to. The choice of being henged as a boy or living life, growing up as a girl… I vowed to protect you. You are my family now, kit. As long as I am by you, we are a forever lasting family."**

I couldn't help the faint smile that graced my face. It was rare for Kyuubi to be so open, but I guess she was kicking herself for not telling me the truth from the start.

"_Thank you, Kyuu-chan… but that aside. Why did they henge me and not tell me? That is what truly bothers me."_

"**It was all to protect you. As a girl, you are vulnerable to sexual assaults. But as a boy, you can take the beatings. This was all your father's idea, all to protect you. The Sandaime only sought it through; putting you in that henge to protect you. He didn't want you to get hurt, so he gave you your mother's last name rather than your father's. Uzumaki Naruto was the name you were given to grow up with. However, your true name by birth is-"**

"_Namikaze…Akuma."_ I sighed, rubbing my forehead as I remembered what had happened earlier that day.

**Normal POV/**_**Flashback**_

"_Team 7 has succeeded in their mission, sir." A rough but lazy toned voice said from behind a piece of cloth. The silver haired man lifted at the piece of cloth that covered his mouth, unconsciously making sure that it was still on his nose. Around this ninja, clad in the traditional garb for the ninja's ranked 'Jonin', was three children. The child to his left appeared to be brooding as his onyx eyes stared past everyone. He had fair skin and black, chin-length hair. His hair spiked out in the back, while his bangs roughly framed his cheeks._

_Next to this boy was a girl with bubblegum-pink hair. Her eyes were filled with love, as her eyes had taken shape into hearts as she gawked at the raven-haired boy. Next to this girl was a simple, blonde boy with spiky hair. He had sapphire eyes that seemed to bring even the worst days, to its best._

"_Oh, Kakashi! I didn't expect you nor your team to be back already." An elder, who sat behind the cheaply made wooden desks, said. He was dressed in the formal Hokage clothing; triangle hat and all._

"_Neither did I, sir. But the rogues ended up giving themselves away. They were then easily apprehended." Kakashi said as he pulled out a book from his ninja tool pouch. On the book you could clearly see the title 'Icha-Icha Paradise' (__イチャイチャパラダイ__ス__) written in on the top of the cover. By the cover picture alone, it was known that it was a book meant for people of 18 years and over._

"_Hey jiji! Why don't you just give us something a little more worthwhile-ttebayo!" the blonde exclaimed; though obviously annoyed due to all the low rank missions they had been receiving those past few months._

_The Sandaime sighed; shaking his head at the energetic blonde. "I'm sorry Naruto, but lately due to the exams, missions have been dry." The boy huffed as he fell to the floor, mumbling. "This sucks-ttebayo!" The Sandaime couldn't help himself but to smile at the boys antics. He could get on everyone's nerves, but he still made everything seem like it was alright._

"_Team 7, you are dismissed for today." The Sandaime said, nodding towards the raven, Kakashi, and the girl. They nodding, bowing, before walking out of the room. Naruto dusted himself off as he went to follow his team. "Naruto, you are not dismissed. We need to talk." He halted in his walking; turning around slowly towards the elder. Confusion was all that was plastered on his face as he gave the Sandaime an off look._

"_Naruto, sit down." The elder stated, motioning his hand towards the chair closer to the desk. Naruto followed what he was told, sitting in the chair closest to the desk._

"_Naruto…" The elder started, gaining Naruto's attention immediately. "We need to talk about… who you are, and who you parents were."_

**Naruto's POV**

_I was struck with fear, as my body froze. The man's words echoed through my head. The questions of who I was and who my parents were continued to echo through my head._

"_Naruto… you already know about the Kyuubi within you and who sealed it, correct?" I simply nodded, as I was at a loss of words due to fear and confusion. I was scared; not because this was suddenly brought up out of the blue, but because of who my parents could have been._

"_You are the child of the Yondaime, Namikaze Minato, and Uzumaki Kushina. Due to this, you were under a henge for 12 years. I had placed this henge on you when you were only an infant. You are their only daughter; meaning that the name 'Uzumaki Naruto' was only a part of the henge." What did this coot mean?_

"_You aren't Uzumaki Naruto like you and everyone else knows you as; but Namikaze Akuma. However, under an agreement that was made right before your birth, your father asked me to wait until you were 17 for you to learn this plus take on the name 'Namikaze.'"_

_I just stared at the man in disbelief. Before I knew it, I was laughing so hard that tears formed in the corner of my eyes. "Haha! Nice joke jiji, you almost had me going-ttebayo!" I noticed that he didn't share the sudden humor. I felt my body pale instantly. This isn't happening…_

"_I am being serious here, Naruto. Your name is Akuma; you are the only daughter of Minato and Kushina." His stern voice told me he was serious. "Until you are 17, you will be known as Uzumaki Akuma." I went to say something but was immediately cut off. "Kakashi already knew about all of this; after all… he was your father's student."_

_I hung my head low, tears threatening to fall from my eyes. "Why… why wasn't I told about any of this?" He simply sighed before he rested his head into the palm of his hand. "Your father wanted to protect you Akuma. He loved you dearly."_

_I growled before swinging my arm; knocking things off the desk._

"_Who in their right mind would seal the Kyuubi no Kitsune in their own flesh and blood? THEIR CHILD!" I spat out. __**"Kit, calm down…"**__ Kyuubi hissed out._

_I sighed, getting up from the chair. "I need to go." I stated, walking out of the office before the man could get another word in._

I swam to the bank, climbing out of the river. I dried myself off before grabbing my clothes and placed them back on.

My thoughts weren't as jumbled as before; as I was able to collect any missing item from my torn ninja pouch. I ran off to my apartment, knowing that it was already late into the night.

Today was definitely not a day that was expected. First we had rogue nins who wimped out before we even got into the mission. Then I had a huge fight with that teme; which I will not admit that he was right. Then, to top it off, finding out that I was actually a girl? Yep… what a day.

Making sure that I made no noise, I crawled into my apartment through the broken window. I tugged on the tie for my headband, letting it fall into my hand before I placed it on the edge of my mirror.

I glanced down into the mirror. A girl, hm?

I continued to stare at my reflection before I decided that it was far too late and way too creepy to stare at ones reflection. I tossed off my jumpsuit and grabbed my sleeping outfit to pull it on.

After that I crawled into my bed, not looking forward to waking up for tomorrow. Why?

Tomorrow was just going to be one hell of a day.

I sighed, shaking my head before burying my face into my pillow. I drifted off into the nightmarish sleep; still not wanting to believe anything I had heard earlier in the day.

-AN-

This chapter was completely revisited and rewritten. It is no longer the original chapter that was once here (Though I did save that chapter incase people did prefer the first one.) I will repeat things I had stated before, meaning the first time I had put the original chapter up.

**Important information: **Akuma is the female Naruto of this story, but she has different features than the average 'Naruko.' In this story, Akuma does not stand for 'Demon' but the other translation in which is 'Devil.' Using Akuma as a name to stand for Devil is more understandable than saying "Oni." What had started the use of "Akuma" as the name for my female Naruto was back when I was in my very first year of school; someone had greeted me by calling me 'Akuma.' After that year it had become 'Uzumaki Akuma.' That was to be translated out as "Devils whirlwind." Yes, I was called that when I was younger. If you knew me, you would understand why. I have an "OC" that I created and named Akuma, in which has no relation to this Akuma. For example: OC Akuma has black and red hair. That right there just states the difference.  
>This female Naruto is more of a powerful Naruto; I guess you can consider it as such.<p>

**Translations:** Throughout the story, I will be using a lot of Japanese words or even phrases. I will try to gather them up in each chapter and put a translation to what it is in the bottom Author Note.  
><em>Jiji:<em> Commonly used towards an elder.  
><em>Teme:<em> Commonly known as 'Bastard.'  
><em>イチャイチャパラダイ<em>_ス__:_ 'Icha-Icha Paradise'  
><em>Akuma:<em> Devil (Though yes, it is also Demon.)  
><em>Kitsune: <em>Fox.

Kurama, for people not far in the series, is Kyuubi's real name. So I am sorry for writing Kyuubi/Kurama at the top for the chat style index at the top. I am further in the story and am always keeping up to date with the manga and anime for all my readers. I had recently gotten used to calling Kyuubi 'Kurama' so out of habit I had placed his name in the chat format.

**Thanks to:** I would like to personally thank Kage-no-Asagiri for pointing out that there was Sakura bashing, in which the warning towards it being only a short time bashing was deleted. This needed information was deleted back when people were complaining more on me using Akuma as the name for female Naruto rather than the fandom made name, Naruko. I honestly don't like the idea of long term bashing, but… even characters like Naruto and Sasuke get bashed in stories. In some cases though, they redeem themselves to a more 'mature' state. I am not encouraging the character bashing, however I am stating that everyone bashes someone simply by judging something so small.

**For all the new readers:** _**I speak more Japanese than I do English. I write stories in English to try to allow those that speak another language to be able to translate it better into their language, than they could from Japanese to their language. I am sorry for all the possible grammar or spelling mistakes that have yet to be corrected. I am currently working on rewriting and editing currently posted chapters. I have bad experience with my writing program, seeing as it changes Sasuke to Sauce. I have recently, though, been able to prevent it from doing that, but there are many other cases in which this happens towards other words or names.**_

I hope everyone likes the new chapter 1 of Namikaze(Uzumaki) Akuma. {Which that was supposed to be the way the story title was to come out, but I did not know that parenthesis did not work in titles.}

_**I have created accounts on Tumblr, Twitter and Facebook for you guys to follow me so that there isn't as much confusion on when chapters will be posted or information like that. You do not have to ask for permission to add me, as long as you aren't a troll or something like that.**_

_**My username for Tumblr and Twitter are also DaemonDeDevil but for ease, I have the links to my accounts for those sites in my profile at the top.**_

That is all.

-Ja ne


	2. 2 Changes

-Disclaimer still stands through all chapters-

I really don't care for reviews I am posting these up at my own pace, I actually have a few chapters done, just waiting to be posted up and edited. There is only a short time Sakura Bashing things get better in a few chapters.

Someone pointed out I had this story listed under Naruto and Sasuke rather than Naruko, So I fixed it, I thought I hit Naruko but apparently I didn't. So that is all fixed, I know there is alot of things I misjudge on hitting in scroll down things and I don't notice right away so Thank you Kurenai24 for telling me I put down the wrong name.

Edit: I am coming back to the chapters and fixing up the mistakes and adding in the new breaks and such for easier reading. (Each Chapter that has the Edit: means I have gone back to it)

Normal chat

_Remembering/Flashback_

"_Taking to Kyuubi/Kurama"_

**"Kurama/Kyuubi Talking"**

'_Communicator Talk'_

'Thoughts/pointing out things'

**{AN During story}**

When I get further into the chapters I will add on more of the chat style that should be known for communication.

**†**

**Sasuke's POV**

I groaned as the rays of the sun hit my face, I rolled over to try to block it but that seemingly did nothing to help. "Damn sun" I grumbled as I got up from the bed. I thought back to yesterday, wondering why the dobe had to stay behind.

Shrugging it off, I went to my dresser grabbing a set of new clothes and proceeded towards the shower. "He probably was explaining in full elaboration about the missions..." I turned on the water then stripped out of my nightwear. I sighed 'Why am I even thinking about that dobe?'

Once I was done with the shower I grabbed myself some breakfast, and then proceeded towards the bridge. "Knowing the dobe, he'll just gloat about whatever the Saidaime told him."

**Naruto's POV**

I stared into the mirror of my dresser, picking up my headband I sighed. I had to get to the bridge, but Kakashi was always late anyway and I didn't feel like going.

**"Kit... you have to go to the bridge, you can't keep hiding you know you're going to have to tell pinky and the emo duck of an avenger."**

I snickered at what Kyuubi called Sasuke and nodded putting my headband on. _"Ya ya Kyuu-chan, but I'm not ready to tell them yet... but each time I look into the mirror I see less and less of Naruto."_

It was true, instead of the bright sapphire eyes, there was blood-red seeping through, and the blond hair started to change itself too. The tips were becoming crimson while the spikes started to fall, meaning that the hair was starting to grow more.

**"Well kit... least as Akuma, you no longer have to pretend."** I stared into the mirror confused on what she was getting at.

Kyuubi snickered in amusement at my confusion, **"There was once a time where you weren't henged as Naruto, and roamed as Akuma. I remember those days fine, I don't think you remember, you were so young but Kakashi sure remembers."**

I heard the amusement in her voice and wondered what I could of possibly of done to Kakashi-sensei that amused Kyuubi so. I shook my head and left my post at the mirror, grabbing my ninja pouch and tying it to my leg. I walked to the fridge and opened it, nothing was inside. I sighed, closing the fridge.

"What a day..." I mumbled to no one in particular. I walked out of my apartment, locking the door and jumped off the railing, landing on the street below. I made my way towards the bridge where Team 7 always gathers.

†**Break†**

I hid in the shading, so no one could see how I was slowly changing from my henge. I looked around; no one was here yet, odd. Then I heard footsteps to my left, I looked up and saw Sasuke.

Sasuke nodded to me then perched himself against the bridge, standing. I continued my sitting position in the shading, I said nothing to him. A few minutes later another set of footsteps came, followed by a high pitched "Good morning Sasuke-kun!" which made me cringe.

Normally her voice didn't bother me but today it did more than normal, I groaned. Sakura kept running her mouth to Sasuke, who seemed to share my feelings of her annoyance.

After an hour of her squeak talk, I snapped. My ears couldn't take it anymore; it was like running nails against a chalkboard. I ignored the fact that I heard a 'poof' meaning Kakashi was here. "Shut the hell up, bubblegum!" I hissed out towards Sakura.

**Normal**** POV**

Everyone stared at Naruto in shock. 'Naruto has never snapped on Sakura (Me)' they all thought.** {AN. Obviously Sakura is the one who said me... lol I hate Sakura, sorry Sakura lovers!} **Naruto looked away, not liking the fact that everyone was staring at her.

Kakashi cleared his throat, to gain his students attention. They all turned to face him, wondering if they were training or doing a mission. "As you three know, exams are coming up. So today we will be training to get you three prepared." He looked over his students, expecting the certain blonde to be hyper and jump on him asking what he'll teach them, but noticed Naruto hasn't moved.

Then Kakashi noticed the slight changes in Naruto's appearance. "So that is what the Saidaime wanted you for, eh Naruto?" at the mention of her henged name, she jumped and stared at Kakashi. Her teammates stared between Kakashi and Naruto, confused to say the least.

Kakashi noticed the confusion plastered on Sasuke's and Sakura's faces, knowing this meant that only him and Naruto knew. "Naruto... I know you're not ready to say anything yet, however your teammates do have a right to know." this gained a twitch from the blonde.

**Sasuke's POV**

'What is Kakashi talking about?' I stared at the blonde that was sitting next to me. Then I noticed the changes in his features. His hair was a little longer, and less spiky with tints of red plastered down at the tips of his hair. His whiskers on his cheek seemed to be a little wider than they use to be, while his normally bright sapphire eyes had a leak of a dark blood red, with what seemed like a tinge of purple and black slightly mixed in.

I was beyond confused now, why does the dobe look this way? I heard a sigh come from the dobe and looked right back down at him.

"But...Kakashi-sensei..." I heard the weak voice escape his lips, to say the least Naruto did look cute just sitting there with the dumbstruck appearance. I mentally slapped myself 'Naruto isn't cute! You're an Uchiha you do NOT think these thoughts, your goal is to kill Itachi...' even after yelling at myself it didn't end the thoughts.

**Naruto's POV**

**"Kit, he is right... you have to tell them. By now they probably have noticed your slight appearance change."** I didn't want to say it but Kakashi-sensei and Kyuubi were right.

I stood up, dusting myself off. 'If they hate me I can run... so I can prepare myself by standing' I turned to face my two teammates sighing again. What a day, it keeps getting worse.

"Sasuke...Sakura... I am not Uzumaki Naruto, but I am Uzumaki Akuma. I am not a boy, but a girl."

-AN-

AH Yes... I tried to get this story up for so long, I decided I'd put up chapter 2 right after lol however I'm gonna set it up to where I post a chapter a certain amount of times a month, who knows. However I am working on a few other Naruto stories and a FMA story too so we'll see how this goes.

Edit: Since I am going through my stories and editing them, I will also be editing my AN's and probably deleting some and just putting down "Edit: I have erased the AN since it no longer is of use"

-Ja ne


	3. 3 Telling and a Free meal

Yea I know all my chapters are short and not extremely long, but I like stopping things and make them go by days or at cliffhangers stuff like that… makes it fun xD…

A side note, I don't bond well with criticism or any of that, which is why I don't mind getting no reviews lol… Criticism and I are having an epic battle; we have been for years… So I don't bond well with flaming, heard criticism or hate or any of that… now to the story

**†**

**Sasuke's POV**

_"...I am not Uzumaki Naruto, but I am Uzumaki Akuma. I am not a boy, but a girl."_

What... Naruto is a girl? Naruto isn't Naruto but Akuma? What the hell?

"What..." I heard myself and Sakura say at the same time. I then noticed how Naruto got into a position to run and quickly grabbed his...err her... wrist. She struggled slightly; trying to resist my hold but then gave up.

"Nice joke Naruto, but there is no way you could possibly be a girl." I heard the banshee say as she laughed slightly, this made Naruto flinch. I stared down at Naruto...no Akuma.

"You know, bubblegum, you are a ninja too. You know a thing called 'Henge'. If not then go look it up, I have been henged for most of my life, under the name Naruto." Akuma spat out glaring daggers at the pink haired girl, who snorted at the comment.

**Sakura's POV**

Ha! Naruto is just a prankster so this is just another one of his pranks. Trying to make us all believe he is a girl, that is the worst prank yet. How dare he call me bubblegum and then sit here trying to talk ninja to me when I graduated higher than him.

I snorted at Naruto. "Right Naruto, there is no way someone like YOU can hold such a henge; you couldn't even pass a single test in the academy." I heard Sasuke-kun snort and wondered if he was agreeing with me.

"You know what Sakura, if you used your head you might realize that I wasn't the one holding the jutsu for so long, after all it was a sealed henge that the Sandaime placed on me. It started to break yesterday, so whatever happened during that stupid mission we had, cracked the seal, and the Sandaime can't fix it." I growled, how dare he treat me like a fool!

**Naruto's POV**

Sakura was really getting on my nerves... really now, I may of failed my tests in academy but I am NOT stupid.

"Sakura..." I looked up to Sasuke hearing his voice, "you are a nuisance. If you think you know anything about Naruto you are wrong." I was shocked; Sasuke is standing up for me? WHAT!

I looked at Sakura who seemed shocked at Sasuke's comment. "Wha-What do you mean Sasuke-kun?" he snorted as he looked down at me staring at me in my eyes. "If you can't see that Naruto always wore a mask, you are a fool. You make me sick."

Sakura's eyes were the size of dinner plates. **"You tell her Uchiha! Make that bitch regret hurting my girl"** I snickered at Kyuubi's comment gaining another look from the Uchiha and one from Kakashi-sensei. Then I noticed that Sasuke was still holding my wrist.

"Uh... teme, can you let me go now?" I said, knowing my face was slowly gaining a pink tint. Sasuke quickly retracted his hand and looked off; a faint blush plastered his face. I grinned, so the stick-in-the-ass Uchiha does have emotions.

**†Break†**

I sighed... Kakashi-sensei was really working us to the bone! I looked at my teammates; Sakura was walking on water to build her chakra, while Sasuke was building up the strength of his fire ninjutsu.

I looked down at the pile of cut leafs that sat next to me, it felt like I was the only one making progress, which seemed odd, but Kyuubi told me that it was due to my control of Chakra as Akuma.

I was tired, I didn't eat yet and my stomach was communicating with Kyuubi, who complained to me constantly. I sighed, I cut roughly 300 leafs, more than Kakashi even asked me to, but he still didn't dismiss me, why?

I then felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see Sasuke. "Eh?" I said, confused to see the teme above me.

"Let's go Nar-Akuma... You haven't had anything to eat today so I'll take you to get ramen." I stared at Sasuke surprised; he was offering to treat me to food? What the hell!

I felt a hand grab mine as I was pulled up from the ground. I looked up at Sasuke and looked away. "Uh... Thanks...teme" I never had to thank Sasuke and it felt weird.

"Hn." he said as he walked towards the Ramen shop. I turned to see Sakura glaring at me as she was soaked from the water, while Kakashi was telling her something, probably to do with her water walking.

**†Break†**

**Sasuke's POV**

I watched as the dobe was on her 7th bowl of ramen, "Slow down dobe, or you will get sick." to my surprise she listened and slowed down in her eating. It was awkward, sitting there with the dobe in silence.

_"Sasuke..." I turned around hearing my name, to see Kakashi-sensei walking up to me. "You are done your training for today. I haven't dismissed Akuma yet because she needs someone to walk with her."_

_"Why?" I said, wondering why the dobe needed an escort. I watched as Kakashi's gaze landed on the blonde, and looked in the same direction, she was sitting there with a huge pile of leafs by her, staring at them, seemingly lost in thought. "She didn't eat anything today, but she did manage to do over the amount of leaf splits I told her to."_

_I stared blankly 'The idiot forgot to eat? No wonder she seemed out of it when Kakashi-sensei was talking' I walked over towards Akuma, nodding to Kakashi in understanding._

_'I guess it won't hurt to treat her to food...'_

I stared down at my ramen, I was already full but there was some still left over in the bowl. I didn't like to waste food, I was taught better. I looked over at Akuma who had finished her 7th bowl. "Here" I said, sliding my bowl towards her, she jumped at the sound of my voice and blushed at seeing me giving my food to her.

The blush made her cute... 'NO! Stop it you are a UCHIHA!' I mentally slapped myself. Why am I having so much conflicts over her, Naruto, the girl who I had known as being a boy most of my life!

**Naruto's POV**

'Wow... Sasuke isn't acting normal'... I thought, as I saw the conflict in Sasuke's eyes. I looked down at the bowl that Sasuke slid to me. I bowed my head to him saying a quick 'Thank you' which snapped him from his daze and quickly ate the rest of what Sasuke gave me.

I got up as Sasuke paid the old man. I was stuffed! It felt nice to be able to eat after missing 3 meals I was too conflicted to even think of eating dinner last night. I thanked Sasuke again as I made it to my apartment.

I took a quick shower and changed into my nightwear. I stared into the mirror and noticed the whisker marks were even thicker than before, and two new markings reached my face at my chin, a triangle shaped maroon colored marking, on both sides of my chin was there. Then I noticed that the whisker marks took the same color, like they were scars from a fight or something.

I walked away from the mirror and laid down... this was... an 'interesting' day to say the least. I looked out the window by my bed and stared into the moon. Knowing that Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke were fine with me not being Naruto felt good, but feeling the killer intent from Sakura didn't fully make me feel better.

I sighed and rolled over, facing away from the moon and hugged my pillow close to me, drifting off into sleep.

-AN-

Thanks to everyone keeping up with this story. Since it is short submitted chapters that means that the story will be longer, what I might do is submit a chapter every Friday or every weekend, between Friday-Sunday since that is the time everyone is free and relaxing like myself

Edit: There was no different chat style in 3, however all the Saidaimes were fixed to Sandaime and all the Sauce was fixed to Sasuke


	4. 4 Fevers and wait tomatoes?

Early posting... not that early though but it is before Friday but here is chapter 4 :P thank you to those who are keeping up it made me feel like posting this up "early" xD ok I would of posted it earlier than today but I was so out of it lol but anyways to the story, enjoy.

†

"**Kit wake up." **Kyuubi said, sounding annoyed; which indicated that she tried to wake me for a good while. I groaned, curling up more into my pillow, wanting to drown out Kyuubi's voice and the damn sun.

I didn't feel well. During the night I had tossed everything off my body, even almost my own clothes. It felt like I was in an oven baking on 500°. That may be pushing it but damn it felt like a sauna! I knew I had to get up, but I just didn't feel that great.

"**Kit for the last time get up or I will do something that will make you regret ever ignoring me!" **I quickly shot up from the bed. _"Ok ok Kyuu I'm up I'm up."_ I growled when I heard Kyuubi laughing. I looked over at the clock and noticed I had 20 minutes to get ready and get to the bridge. I groaned.

I bolted around the room grabbing particles of clothing and quickly changed; if I got dressed fast enough I could pick up some food to munch on before I get to the bridge. I quickly grabbed my headband from the mirror and bolted out, not even looking to see any changes.

On the way to the market region of Konoha I noticed that people were starting at me, not the normal glare but a stare. It was like they were afraid to say anything, or that they were remembering something or just taking in my looks. Feeling uneasy, I decided I'd wait to eat after training, maybe the village would stop staring.

**†Break†**

I plopped down on the ground, pulling out the cereal bars that were given to me for apparently looking pale as a ghost from possible lack of nutrition. I rolled my eyes remembering the elder woman suddenly worrying about my health when for the past 12 years she wished harm on it.

I tore off the plastic from around the bar and started munching on it. It was free and I am hungry, hopefully she didn't poison it or something maybe that's why she gave me it. I shrugged but continued to eat, what can I say, when you're hungry you eat what you're given.

**Sasuke's POV**

I stared down at Akuma as she seemed lost in thought while eating some cereal bar she pulled out. I couldn't help but stare at her lips; they looked so soft yet firm. 'What I would do just to have those lips all to myself….'

I can't help but to think of the dobe, male or female, she has always been the main thought on my mind. After a lost battle with my inner feelings I realized I've always had some feeling for the little blond idiot. It only peaked higher when finding out the dobe was a she; therefore the plan to revive my clan is possible.

She may look a little scary with her pure blood-red eyes that hold no pupil, and the deepened whiskers that were once just thin lines on her face. These factors didn't matter; her large eyes, innocent smile and her personality alone just make them soft.

I noticed I was staring at Akuma and blushed hoping she didn't notice. The banshee had been talking this entire time but I don't even recall a single word she said. I snorted, which gained the attention from Akuma. I tried to keep my eyes off her so she didn't think it was towards her but she continued to stare, it started making me feel uneasy.

**Naruto's POV**

'God this boy confuses me to no end… first he stares at me for what, 10 minutes? He blushes then he snorts. Man he is so conflicted' I sighed and looked away from the Uchiha. After eating those cereal bars I felt no better. I leaned my head back against the bridge. 'A little nap before Kakashi gets here won't hurt I think.'

I slowly closed my eyes, tuning out Sakura's nagging and drifted off.

_I sighed to myself; I just got back from a week long mission which seemed like bullshit to begin with. I had to go into an enemy village, seek a certain person get info on them, find their hidden base and steal back a scroll that they planned to use to take over the entire area._

_I looked down towards the bay watching the water until I noticed a boy in black with a fan on his back staring into the water. Something was eating away at him; I could see the dark aura slowly eating into his mind and soul. This could become hazardous if nothing is done, so changing my path I walked down to the boards._

_I stood next to the sitting boy; upon closer look I could tell that it was the youngest Uchiha, Uchiha Sasuke. Then it struck me, I had just received the news about what happened to the Uchiha clan. 'Damn… if this darkness takes control he will become so sought after on revenge…' the boy didn't seem to notice me standing by him, so I decided to greet him. Maybe someone to talk to might help him pull away from the dark._

_"Hello, may I have a seat?" I asked, startling the Uchiha who slowly looked up at me. He said nothing as he looked away. Without giving him much of a choice I sat down._

_"You know, it is better to answer someone when they ask a question. Now is something wrong?" I watched the boy closely. He didn't look like he was going to answer any question I'd ask him. I got up and stood behind him, lifting up my foot I pushed him into the water._

_"What the hell was that for!" I heard him shout as he reached the top of the water again. "Ah there we go an answer!" I grinned as he glared at me; I leaned down and reached my hand out to him. He grabbed my hand but instead of me lifting him up, he pulled me into the water._

_I pulled myself up from under the water, hearing a laugh I looked over to the source and noticed the soaked Uchiha laughing and smiling. "That is much better, though now we are both wet, we should probably get out of the water before we get sick!" I grabbed his arm and pulled him back to the dock._

_"Who are you?" I heard him say as we sat down trying to dry off our clothes. "Oh I'm sorry, I'm Akuma, you must be Sasuke, am I right?" the boy nodded, expecting me to say something else. I smiled and proceeded to talk, "I heard so much about you, how you were progressing wonderfully and how great of a ninja you were becoming."_

_"Who told you…?" he said slowly, curiosity written all over his face. "I heard it all the time from Itachi! He would never stop talking about you; you were always his shining star it seems. He always would go on about how he'd do anything for you." I stared into Sasuke's eyes and noticed the conflict in them._

_I stood up and looked out towards the setting sun. "It's getting late Sasuke, we both should get home. You have the academy in the morning." I started to walk away when a hand grabbed my wrist; I turned around and noticed that Sasuke had grabbed my hand._

_"If Itachi….cared for me so much, why did he kill our clan!" I stared in shock as Sasuke screamed the question at me. I turned away sighing, I knew full well the reason why but Itachi still failed the mission no matter. "I can't answer that Sasuke; you have to ask him yourself. However let me tell you this, he kept you alive for a reason not just because he loves you dearly. He didn't do what he did willingly. I can only say so much. The rest you yourself have to hear from him."_

_I felt the grip on my wrist loosen, giving me the ability to continue to walk again. "How did you know Itachi… you are the same age as me." I turned around and smiled. "Just like you, I am a prodigy. If you try hard enough and find something precious to you, you will become strong."_

_Sasuke seemed to debate over my words as he slowly repeated "Something precious to me…" I put my hand on his shoulder staring up into his eyes. "You were Itachi's precious person; he was strong because he wanted to protect you. Just know this Sasuke, there is no power in darkness, never seek for revenge, only the truth."_

_"What was that…?"_ I asked Kyuubi as the 'dream' ended. **"It seems you are slowly remembering some past events." **I heard Kyuubi grunt. _"But I remember walking by Sasuke on that dock… not ever going up to him.."_ my train of thought stopped when I noticed a change of scent. I slowly opened my eyes and noticed I was in a white room.

"What the…" I leaned up in the bed and looked around. I was in a hospital room. I could hear talking outside of the room, more like fighting outside of the room. I tried to get out of the bed but then noticed Ivs in my arms. 'What the hell happened to me? I remember going to sleep on the bridge while waiting for Kakashi…'

Hearing the door open I looked over and noticed Kakashi walk in followed by Sasuke, Sakura and a Doctor. "Ah it looks like you are awake now." The doctor said as he walked over to the bed. "What happened?" I asked.

"When I got to the bridge you were unresponsive and pale as a ghost. We tried whatever we could think of to wake you but nothing worked. Did you know you were burning up with a fever and had some detrimental internal wounds?" Kakashi said, slightly glaring at me like I was hiding information from them.

I put my hand to my chin, thinking. I had ramen with Sasuke after training… we parted ways after he paid for the food, I got home fell asleep. "Hmm… Last night I had ramen at the shop... went home fell asleep. During the night I do remember waking up and kicking off everything because it was too hot for me. I did feel sick when I woke up but I didn't think it was a fever or anything bad." It was the truth; I just thought it was one of those random short illnesses that suddenly strike then leave.

"Well it looks like she needs some rest, at least until the fever blows over. Since there is no immediate family who can take care of you, is it possible for her to stay with one of her teammates?" the doctor questioned staring at my teammates. Sakura instantly said no that there was no guest rooms opened in her house at the time. Kakashi sweat dropped and made up and excuse. All eyes went to Sasuke, who was the only one who didn't answer.

**Sasuke's POV**

I could feel the penetrating gaze of everyone in the room. It was getting really uncomfortable. Being in the Uchiha compound there are a lot of open spaces for her to be. Then again she needs to be near someone. There is a lot of room where I stay. I mentally grinned thinking of sharing the bed with Akuma.

"She can stay with me." I said. I could see Sakura glaring daggers at Akuma, probably thinking possessive thoughts again I sighed mentally. The doctor smiled then went to do a quick check up with Akuma before saying she could be released. By the look on Akuma's face she was glad to be out of the hospital, but didn't seem to like the idea of being bedbound. Who would?

On the way to my place was quiet, too quiet. I looked over at Akuma and noticed that she was lost in thought. I faced forward until I heard her say "Damn it fuzzbutt" turning around I gave her a confused look. Her face was bright red, either from anger or embarrassment, it still made her cute. This was going to be an interesting few days.

After a couple of minutes we finally reached my place. I unlocked the door and let Akuma in first, shutting the door behind me. I grinned seeing Akuma walk back and forth in shock of how huge my house was. I lead her up the stairs where the rooms were and opened the door across from mine. "This will be your room. My room is right here; down the hall is the bathroom." She smiled and bowed her head saying a quick thank you and turned into the room and sat on the bed.

I leaned against the doorframe, watching as Akuma with slight interest. 'I should make us something to eat since all she had was those cereal bars..' I pushed myself off the doorframe and started making my way to the kitchen until I heard a soft voice.

"Sasuke….are you really going to kill Itachi for revenge?" I turned around, shocked that she knew my brothers name. I then remembered once when I was told not to seek revenge but to seek truth and shook my head to her. "No, I am going to seek the truth from him." I heard a sigh of relief come from Akuma; I shrugged it off and went to make us something to eat.

**Naruto's POV**

_"Thank god he isn't going for revenge… so I did change his mind back then?" _I asked Kyuubi. **"It looks that way Ku-chan. He didn't seem angry annoyed or anything by a topic of Itachi just seems confused, after all you did shout fuzzbutt rather than think.."**

I growled _"That was your fault! Trying to tell me to do all these embarrassing things to the teme!" _I blushed slightly remembering all the sexual images that Kyuubi detailed that dealt with Sasuke. Suddenly I noticed a sweet scent coming from downstairs and followed it. I was led into a room that looked like the kitchen, and noticed Sasuke cooking. I walked up behind him and looked over his shoulder.

"Whatcha making?" I asked, making him jump, almost knocking over the pots and pans filled with food. He turned around glaring, sharingan active. I stared at him, impassive by the sharingan Uchiha glare. I looked past him to see if I could guess to what he was making. Rice…. Chicken… ok that seems norma- tomatoes? TOMATOES?

I felt Sasuke shaking and started to lean back to see what was wrong, only to find myself pushed back against the counter. "ita… that hurt you know! Teme!" I grumbled looking up slightly only to feel something on my lips. 'What the…?' I thought noticing Sasuke's lips were smashed against mine.

-AN-

:D Yay cliffhangers however –rubs hands together- who can't resist stopping at a little fluff? I felt I should let Sasuke have his fun xD Why not:P The boy is alone with his long time crush who he finds out is actually a girl…. I'm thinking about making some sketches of Akuma and putting it on my DA so people have some clue to how she looks. However, I am working on a lot of Naruto stories along with a few Fullmetal Alchemist, as I stated in the last chapter. I will post each of them up after I get them past chapter 3 so that it is easier for me to post them a week. I was already up to "Chapter 6" with this story when I rewrote it so I was nice and posted up 3 of the chapters, so in reality I do have the others I can post up if I felt like posting some up before the weekend.

I am grateful to those who are enjoying this so far. Now for another part of info on Akuma. Akuma has markings on her body which can appear to be like ancient text, it glows a maroonish crimson at certain times, but any other time it is black like a tattoo. In the next chapter or the 6th there will be some explanation to 1 certain thing that is burned into her left arm…. ^_~ kekeke

:3 That be all for me to say. Off to try and get those other Fanfics past chapter 3 so they can be put up soon.

Edit: I'm being lazy about editing my own stories


	5. 5 Explainations and the truth

Ok so It was chapter 6 you learn about the markings I knew it was either 5 or 6 I couldn't remember where I left the cliffhanger atxD. But I am posting up Chapter 5 this week too, why not I've been on a roll with the chapters, didn't think I'd be going this fast at all. So maybe it'll be 2chapters a week:P.

Edit: Still being lazy about how I am editing this story but I am trying to correct as much of this as I can.

**†**

I leaned back and looked at Sasuke confused. "S..Sorry" I heard him say, as he turned quickly to go back to what he was doing.

I grabbed his arm and forced him to face me. "What was that Sasuke?" I asked pointing to my lips. I wanted to know what he did to me; I never had this happen before. I noticed the pink rushing to his face as he contemplated on what to say. "W-What do you mean?" he stuttered out. "What did you do to my lips teme? That is what I am asking…." I crossed my arms over my chest, pouting.

"You… don't know what a kiss is?" he asked slowly. I cocked my head to the side, very confused. "Kiss….?" Sasuke seemed speechless at my lack of knowledge on what a kiss was. Not my fault I grew up alone!

**Sasuke's POV**

Damn it…. Who would have known that she is completely clueless to even small things like kisses and hugs! How would I go and explain this to her? This wouldn't have happened if she wasn't so close to me… with her chest crushing into mine…. While her hot breathe—STOP! This is getting very awkward and having to explain something like this… Kami... someone really must hate me.

I thought for a few minutes trying to think of what I could tell her. "A kiss…. is I guess an expression of affection or greeting, depending on what type." Akuma looked at me confusion still plastered on her cute face. "There is more than one type?" she asked, yep she definitely was oblivious to love. I sighed, then remembered the food behind me and turned around. "Shit!" I sighed in relief. The food saved me from having to explain anymore and the food itself did not burn.

I grabbed two rice bowls from the cabinet along with two plates and two cups. I set up the table quickly and forced Akuma to take a seat at the one end. I put rice into the bowl and put chicken on the plate. I placed Akuma's in front of her then did the same for myself. I turned around and grabbed the warm kettle and poured it into both glasses and set it on the burner to keep warm. I sat down across from Akuma; both of us said "Itadakimasu" and began eating.

**Naruto's POV**

I bit into the rice and was shocked and full of delight. It tasted great! I ate the rice quickly enjoying it before I set it down and tasted the chicken. 'Heaven~' I thought as I ate, I knew Sasuke grew up alone and had to cook but who would of known it would be this good. "I take it you like it." I heard Sasuke say, I looked up at him smiling. "It is heavenly! Where did you learn to cook?"

Another blush crossed over Sasuke's face before he shook it off. "As you probably guessed, I had to learn how to cook for myself so I read some cook books and always helped my mom when…" Sasuke trailed off staring down at his food with a blank expression. "Ne it is really good!" I said smiling at him, trying to break him from his sadness.

"Gochisosama!" I said placing the empty dishes where they were set up at. It felt nice eating something other than ramen for a change. I am limited on what I can eat though; the villagers won't sell me anything because of the nine-tails being sealed within me. The only food I can buy is ramen because it doesn't go bad and it tastes fine even broken. There is not much they can do to ruin ramen, plus it tastes good and is fast to make in the cup so it works out great.

I looked over to Sasuke and noticed him cutting the tomatoes up, and then placing the slices on the plate. He offered me some but I gave him a displeased look. He then glared at me. "Take it Akuma, you need all the healthy food you can get." I glared at him. "What's that suppose to mean!"

"Simply put, ramen is not healthy to eat all the time, if you eat healthy foods you will recover fast-"I quickly grabbed a few tomato slices and ate it. Hey if it means I will recover faster and get back to training so be it! He stared at me blinking slowly, I snorted and got up. "Teme…" I said but felt a hand on my forehead and looked over to Sasuke to see him having his hand on his.

"Hmm your fever already seems to be going down. Why is it you show no signs of it though on the outside?" he said more to himself than to me. "Well it might be because of…." I trialed off, I forgot Sasuke didn't know about Kyuubi. This caused Sasuke to raise a brow. "Eh…heh heh uh maybe I'm just that awesome!" I said, scratching the back of my head. Yep that was a lame excuse to cover my almost slip of Kyuubi.

"Hn." Sasuke said, causing my eyebrow to twitch. He was doing fine with talking until now.

**Sasuke's POV**

I could tell she was hiding something, with such a lame excuse to cover what could it be? I know if I asked the Hokage or Kakashi-sensei they wouldn't answer. They would probably go on how it is her choice to tell me. I picked up some tomatoes and started to munch on them. I loved the taste of fresh tomatoes. I don't see what is so nasty about them; I've seen people put salt on it just to eat it.

"Excuse aside, what are you hiding Akuma. You shout fuzzbutt earlier on the way here. Now you made a lame excuse to cover something." I narrowed my eyes at her. She started laughing nervously slightly sweating.

I could tell that she was hoping something would cut into the conversation and change it, but I refused to let that happen. I kept my gaze on her waiting for the answer. "I…don't want you to hate me though…" I heard her voice snapping me to attention. Hate her? I love her half to death male or female, what could possibly make me hate her? She helped me know I wasn't gay! "What would make you think that?" I asked.

"Because…everyone else in the village does…" I sighed "Akuma, I could never hate you even if I tried, and trust me… I tried." She stared at me I could see a flicker of hope go through her eyes then she became hesitant again.

"You remember the Nine Tails right?" she asked hesitant at first, I nodded in response. "Well…. She wasn't killed but instead sealed inside a new born baby. That baby was me. This information was classified from all the children of my generation, only the adults knew." I could see the tears threatening to escape her eyes as she told me everything. Yeah I was shocked to know the Kyuubi was sealed inside her but it explained so much. Her fast healing, her immense chakra, her talking to herself and her zoning out it was all because of the Kyuubi.

This also explained why she ate so much; she was feeding a demon in her. I walked over to her and hugged her which gained a gasp from her. "This doesn't mean you are the Kyuubi, the Kyuubi is Kyuubi and you are you." I could feel her hand gripping onto my arm as she leaned her head against it. "B…but the Kyuubi… she was sealed within me because of someone controlling her… she didn't attack the village because she wanted to… she was being forced to." I leaned my head on top of hers as she explained what happened with Kyuubi.

"She's really nice but she was being controlled by hatred… She knows who was controlling her, so did a few others she said. She also says because of all the hate that had driven her she was out of control and unsure of her own emotions."

'So because of all this the Kyuubi was forced to kill by hidden hatred? I wonder who was strong enough to be able to gain control over such a strong demon.' I pulled my free arm from around Akuma and ruffled her hair. "There is no reason for me to hate you for something that wasn't your fault or hers." Akuma looked up at me with slight fear. I raised my brow to this, why would she still be afraid.

"But… it was a Uchiha that got control of her… one that was thought to be dead… because of this… the Uchiha clan was killed.." I went pale. 'What… an Uchiha was able to gain control over the Kyuubi? How? Was it the Sharingan? Who was strong enough to control the Kyuubi?' I had so many thoughts running through my head.

"Who was the one who did it Akuma?" she looked away from my gaze, I knew my sharingan must have been active, but I was pissed, not at her or the Kyuubi but at the one who started all of this suffering. "Akuma answer me." I then noticed she was trembling slightly and sighed. "Akuma please tell me who did this. I am not mad at you or at Kyuubi. I am mad at the Uchiha who started all this suffering."

"Uchiha…Madara…"I heard her whimper out softly. She was right that was a name of someone I never once heard of, meaning he would have died long before I was born. Itachi must know something about this, when I find him I now have more things to ask him, while having partial knowledge of what happened.

I looked back down at Akuma and noticed her swaying slightly. I grabbed her into my arms before she fell from the chair. I noticed her panting slightly with tinted cheeks; I cursed remembering she had a fever. I carried her up the stairs into her room and grabbed a washcloth and set it onto her forehead. She looked so vulnerable.

I leaned over and started pulling off her jacket so she didn't get too overheated. After tossing it to the side I noticed her arms and neck was completely wrapped in bandages. 'What the…? I don't remember her getting hurt so bad…' I turned around and went into the bathroom to grab the bandages. If they are wounds they are going to need fresh bandages, she must have been sweating like crazy with that jacket on.

I entered the room again and sat down beside her. I pulled up her left arm and pulled off the bandages, turning to throw away the old bandages. Turning back I gasped at what I saw on her arm.

-AN-

:D Ah Cliffhangers are what make people go crazy and want to know what happens next! Dawe :D Wittle `ol Akuma doesn't know what a kiss is and poor Sasuke has to suffer x3

Anyway more of Akuma: Akuma always wears bandages that cover all of her upper body due to those "tattoos" she doesn't cover her face because she wants people to remember her and not her mask. She is also Kakashi's worst nightmare :D Which soon seen why in either 6 or 7... I can't seem to ever remember what I write ... lmao Like I couldn't remember if I made Kyuubi a male or female I was like... "Oh...god... I hope I made her female...or people will be confused at her sudden sex change from male to female" lol anyway Chapter 6 might be posted up earlier than Friday, depends if I feel nice to post it early just like I did for Chapter 4, chapter 7 will be posted a day after chapter 6 though maybe 2 -shrugs- anyway ja ne

Edit: Still editing in a lazy way so I'm sorry but at long as I have the basic file saved onto my PC I can edit it whenever.


	6. 6 Scars

This has to be one of the most "BS'd" chapters out of them all only because it is full details on what covers her body and then some. It's not so much of a "Filler" chapter as it is a chapter describing and showing there is something important to happen dealing with what is described.

Also thank you to Harteramo and Izanagi9999 who made me laugh and decide to put up chapter6.

†

'How could she have such a thing on her arm?' I stared at her left arm in shock. There on her arm was the Anbu symbol burned into the skin. I quickly pulled off more of her bandages and noticed some form of "tattoos" all over her arms. They reminded me of ancient text that I had seen in a book when I was little.

I stared at her clothes debating if I should continue the investigation of the markings or leave her in those. I got up from the bed and went into my room and grabbed some clothes that would fit Akuma. I walked back in to see Akuma holding her forehead groaning. I took the chance to ask about the markings all over her body. "Why do you have an Anbu tattoo burned into your arm along with all those markings?"

At hearing my voice she jumped and looked around then met my gaze. She slowly left my gaze and stared at both her arms.

**Naruto's POV**

'Anbu tattoo? Markings? What is he talking about?' I looked down at my arms. **"Those markings you were born with. That includes the Anbu tattoo; you had that since you were born." **_"Doesn't that make me an Anbu at birth then?"_ **"Correct, you were born into being an Anbu. That would be the part of your life you don't seem to remember."**

"I… was born with all these markings." I answered Sasuke, almost forgetting he ever asked. I looked up at him and noticed him raising a brow. I cocked my head to the side, wondering what was on his mind. "Is there anymore markings on your body? Like under your shirt or pants or something?" I blushed at his question.

"I don't remember putting any bandages on me to be honest Sasuke… So I have no clue." I scratched the back of my head laughing. Probably when the jutsu started falling, those bandages appeared; that or the doctors knew something and hid them.

"Why don't you have any of your memories?" Sasuke asked narrowing his eyes at me. I put my arm down and looked away from his gaze. "I've been wondering the same thing. There must be some memories that were meant to be hidden or something so it was sealed with my gender. That was my only conclusion to it." I looked back into Sasuke's eyes. "Kyuubi says she has been trying to figure out what memory of mine is crucial but she sees no meaning in most of them. I'm remembering things slowly; which I believe wasn't supposed to happen when the henge was breaking. Due to this I haven't said a word to anyone about the memories. You're the first so please don't tell."

I begged him with huge puppy dog eyes hoping it would work. I saw a huge blush take over his face as he turned to hide it. "S-Sure whatever. Go to bed dobe, you need the rest." I looked down at my arms then over at the bandages and the clothes he brought in. "Eh Sasuke can you help me with the bandages since you wanted to refresh them?" he jumped at my question and turned around face as red as a tomato. "F-fine." He said grabbing the bandages and sitting down next to me. I took off my shirt reveling more bandages. I turned around facing the wall, so my back was to him and took off the bandages on my upper body.

I heard a gasp as the bandages fell all the way off. I turned my head towards Sasuke who was staring at my back with wide eyes. I covered up my chest noticing I had no form of binding to hide them. "What's wrong Sasuke?" I asked trying to keep from turning around. I felt a hand touch my back and shivered.

I looked around the room for a mirror to see if I can get a view of what Sasuke was staring at. I noticed a mirror on the wall opposing from us and turned my back more towards it. My eyes went wide when I saw what Sasuke was staring at. On my back was two huge maroon-ish black ovals; giving the look of something huge cutting into my back or something being ripped off my back. They were like scars from an old battle; which made me wonder if it was because of those that I had been forced to lose my memories.

I then noticed more markings on my back that led into my front. It appeared as if a clawed beast had its claws in me and was tearing me apart. Looking at the rest of my body I noticed that is what all of the markings resembled. 'So if I was the youngest Anbu because of being born into it that means I have to have some records hidden somewhere or am in some of the history books.' I nodded to myself thinking of visiting some Anbu records or even the library. I know I won't be able to with this fever I never could read when I had a headache or a fever. I nudged Sasuke, narrowing my eyes.

"Well are you going to help me bind them or what?" he looked over at me and grabbed the bandages that fell from his hands. He forced me to face forward and started putting the bandages on. I could tell he was blushing while binding my upper body. I grinned knowing that the teme did have emotions and was actually easy to make blush would make pranks fun. When he was done binding my upper body he forced me to turn so that my right arm could be bandaged. After that he turned me to where my left arm faced him once he was done he tossed his spare clothes on my head.

"Now get dressed and go to bed dobe." I pouted taking the clothes off my head. "Fine teme!" I grabbed the shirt and pulled it above my head. I looked over at the door and noticed Sasuke had already left and closed the door behind him. I sat up and quickly changed from my orange pants into Sasuke's black pants. Looking down at them they looked like capris of some sort. I looked down at the rest outfit, remembering seeing Sasuke wear this before.

I shrugged it off and crawled into the bed I was using. I could feel the heat coming back to me as I started to pant again. I was surprised how long I could last between each time I passed out. Normally others would stay bed bound and wouldn't of been able to do half of what I did. I closed my eyes, groaning as I felt myself being pulled back into the darkness.

I felt something cold and wet hit my forehead and heard some small cursing. I could tell by the chakra that it was Sasuke. He must have walked back in to check on me before going to bed himself. I drifted off into the darkness feeling safe in Sasuke's care.

-AN-

Ok because of something Izanagi9999 sent me it made my imagination go wild while listening to the music. It is about chapter 4 when they talk about the "truth" xD well I had two cases of imagination hit me. One where they are on the dock and Akuma tells Sasuke to go after the truth rather than revenge... then the other was when Akuma asks Sasuke if he was still going to kill Itachi. Which is where he says he will go after the truth well. For the second one I imagined him breaking out in dance singing "Reach out to the Truth" from Persona4 the vid was sent to me in review. I laughed histerically just imagining that scene and Akuma eyes being the size of dinner plates while Sasuke's voice got all girly as he danced oddly around the room. xD I felt I wanted to share this because I forgot to in Chapter 5's AN. lol

Akuma- The Scars on Akuma are very important and a key thing to keep remembering as you go through the story. Akuma however has a few styles I always imagine I am unsure if I want her with the "Double pony tail" look or the "short hair" look, both of them are basically a very light tone of blond, close to a white if you think about it, but as they reach from her roots to the end they fade into a red and slowly to a deep crimson. At the very tip it is like a black tint of red.

My hair is actually a Sasuke like cut, xD which started a trend here. I'm starting another trend of frosted Red tips. My hair is mainly black, as it reaches the end it turns red, like how I described Akuma's hair.

I know I said Idc for reviews, I really don't it could be like 1 or two of my normal readers opinion... but which do you think Akuma should have? Long hair or Short hair in this?

Coz I imagine Akuma way too much her hair always is either short like a Sasuke like fashion or long like the Sexy no jutsu fashion. So I will leave it to you guys on opinion since Akuma is still falling from the henge :P Which means I still got time on if she has long or short hair xD

Anyways enjoy the early chapter Ja ne


	7. 7 Kunai of Memories

Ok so I was going to post this way earlier today but suddenly was like "LOLNO" and wouldn't let my original uploaded/saved Chapter7 come up I am missing mainly my start AN note and end AN note but thats ok. But I remember the first AN was about another Early chapter for you guys followed by Chapter8 which is dedicated more so to Izanagi9999 from a request. More info at the AN at bottom.

(Renote): Ok A lot of you know that a few hours ago you recieved an email for Chapters 7-9 and did NOT post them up after I had put them up. So I am going back and deleting them and reposting them. So I am sorry If your inbox becomes full from notices. But Lately has been against me.

†

I woke up groaning inwardly. 'Damn sun… ugh I guess I can check on Akuma.' I thought getting up off my bed and walked towards her room. I opened the door slowly and saw Akuma laying there all sprawled out on the bed. The cloth I put on her head last night was discarded on the other side of the room. I raised my brow wondering how it even got all the way over there. I walked up to the bed and put my hand on her head, while the other hand was on my head.

'Hmm it looks like it went down quite a lot.' I looked at Akuma again. Her right arm was under the pillow while her left one was next to her head; her legs formed an unclosed "4" making me snicker. Who would have known that Akuma was such a restless sleeper? I examined her face and noticed the peaceful expression on her face. If looks could fool, people wouldn't even know she has a fever.

I leaned down and kissed her forehead. I put my hand on her cheek and brushed it lightly, moving a hair behind her ear. I stood up straight and headed to the door to make breakfast.

**Naruto's POV**

I stirred slightly at the feeling of something brush across my cheek. I opened my eyes slightly to see Sasuke's retreating form. I yawned and sat up, stretching. I looked around the room and noticed another set of clothes on the dresser. I stood up, almost falling instantly to the floor. 'Oh yeah I still have that fever I forgot.' I pulled myself together and walked over to the clothes examining it. It was another set of Sasuke's favorite set of clothes.

I picked up the clothes and looked down the halls. 'Which way did he say was the bathroom again…?' I walked to the room across from mine and opened it and saw a bed. 'Nope… this must be Sasuke's room then.' I went to close the door but noticed a familiar scent and walked in finding the source of the scent I lifted it up. It was a kunai; with the engraved letters of U.A. on it. I raised my brow; this Kunai looked familiar.

"_If you ever need me Sasuke…" pulls out a Kunai and puts it into the little boy's hands. "This is a special Kunai, if you believe with the purest intentions I will come to save you once again." I ruffled the boy's hair that had tears forming at the corner of his eyes. "B...but Aku-chan… this is your most precious Kunai…" I smiled purely at him. "And you are my most precious person."_

"What are you doing in here?" I heard a voice from behind me and jumped, dropping the kunai on the floor. I turned around and saw Sasuke in the doorway staring at me. "I was looking for the bathroom; I forgot where you said it was and walked into your room. When I was about to leave… I smelled this." I leaned down and picked up the kunai from the floor.

He walked over and grabbed the kunai from my hand and put it in the drawer that I had grabbed it from. I stared at him, confusion plastered all over my face. "Who gave you that Sasuke?" he never turned around to face me but responded. "Someone who almost died protecting me from a village enemy. The bathroom is down the hall, go get washed up. Breakfast will be done soon." With that he shoved me out of his room and pointed down the hall and walked the other way to go down the stairs.

I looked at the door of his bedroom again then went to take the long needed shower.

**Sasuke's POV**

I walked into the kitchen and hit my head on the wall. 'I shouldn't have been that rude to Akuma, she was only wondering. She was only asking out of pure innocent curiosity, not out of venomous spite. Kami I am such an idiot.' I looked over to the oven that I had left to investigate the movement I heard upstairs.

I walked over to the oven and turned it back on to cook some eggs. I sighed again. I was told that when I needed her… shed come if I believed with the purest intentions, but each time I would always get into a fight with Naruto instead.

I stopped from cooking and stared out at nothing with wide eyes. 'Could the reason for Naruto always appearing when I believed for the one girl be related in any way?'

I jumped at hearing a chair behind me move and noticed Akuma sitting down wearing my favorite shirt which was covered by my hoodie. She was playing with the laces like a little kitten would if you held a string near them. The clothes looked a little baggy on her but somehow it seemed like something she would wear normally.

I put some eggs on a plate and placed it in front of her. 'She better eat scrambled eggs, and not be picky and rather have sunny-side-up.' I put some on my plate and turned off the stove. I went into the fridge and pulled out some orange juice. I grabbed two glasses and poured it in them, placing one in front of Akuma and sat down with my plate and glass.

"Ne, Sasuke… that Kunai… why would it look familiar too me and smell so familiar." I stared up at Akuma who seemed to of been pondering this for a while. "I don't know." I answered not really giving much thought into my answer. "It's just, you said it was from someone who almost died protecting you… and I had a flashback… but I wouldn't know if it was my memory or what." I saw her looking down slightly depressed.

I raised my brow. She had a flashback from that kunai? She doesn't know if it is her memory though. She must believe that it is a memory burned into it. Like that one time she had lifted up Zabuza's sword during the fight with him. This was when she was Naruto… she just stopped in mid fight, dropping the sword. All the memories were Zabuza's none were hers.

She looked up at me, I could see the conflict and pain in her eyes. She must be hurting from not having any of her memories when she wants them most. After a couple minutes of silence she broke it saying "Itadakimasu." Then she stared eating. I nodded and said the same thing as I ate too.

**Sakura's POV**(LOL Iknorite?)

I sat up in bed annoyed. My mom had just woke me up for breakfast. I wanted to know what Akuma was doing to MY Sasuke-kun but I was ordered to stay away from him. WHY? 'That bitch better not of touched MY Sasuke-kun. If I find out she did….There will be payback.'

I got up from my bed changing out of my sleepwear into my –AWESOMELY- pink tight dress. I grabbed the tight black spandex and put them on underneath. How could Sasuke-kun resist such a sexy outfit?

I stared in the mirror at my chest. 'Damn you grow!' I motioned angrily at the mirror. "Sakura get down here or your breakfast will get cold." Ugh... "Alright mom I'm coming!" I ran down the stairs and sat at the table to eat breakfast.

After breakfast I decided I'd go against Kakashi-sensei's word and visit Sasuke-kun. My eyes sparkled at the thought of visiting him.

**Naruto's POV**

I heard a banging at the door, causing me to open my eyes slightly. I looked over from where I was sitting towards the door. _"Ugh why does SHE have to be here Kyuu-chan?" _**"Damn I thought we could get away from her for a few days. My ears are still recovering." **I heard Kyuubi whimper and laughed.

I flipped the cloth that Sasuke had on my forehead, ignoring the door. Maybe she will get the hint. "SASSSSSUUUKKKEEE-KUNNNNN" I quickly covered my ears. 'Then again it is Sakura…. She takes rejection as a show of true love.'

I heard a groan coming from the stairs and looked over to see Sasuke taking his sweet old time to get to the door. He walked over to me instead examining the cloth, taking it away to soak it under cold water then replacing it on my forehead. More banging was heard from the door. I snickered as Sasuke grimaced.

He walked over to the door and slightly opened it. "Go away Sakura." He started to close the door but instead got glomped by the girl. I rolled my eyes, wincing at the pain. I feel bad for the teme and would help him but falling down and hitting my head on the table because of the fever has me in too much pain.

I felt a heated glare on me and averted my eyes back towards the door and noticed Sakura glaring at me. I shrugged it off until a few seconds later a fist was wrapped around the clothes I was wearing, holding me up.

"Why are you wearing Sasuke-kuns clothes?" she asked I just stared at her with a hazed look. I heard the sound of skin contact and then noticed Sakura holding her cheek while on the floor staring at Sasuke with wide eyes. He must have hit her to make her let go of me. "She has no clothes so she is borrowing, now get out Sakura. You are going to cause my mission to fail." His eyes turned into sharingan as his glare became more deadly.

I groaned and held my head. All this yelling and squeak talk wasn't helping me. I closed my eyes and held the cloth closer to my forehead hoping it would help.

"So this is where you are. I told you to meet at the training grounds for your water training." I heard a new voice in the room say. I opened one eye and saw Kakashi-sensei with an annoyed look on his face as he glared down at Sakura. "I told you to stay away from these two. Are you trying to contradict Sasuke's mission?" I saw Kakashi grab Sakura by the back of her shirt as he disappeared.

"Thank god…" I heard Sasuke mumble as he sat down next to me, lifting my hands from my forehead. He picked up the cloth and stared at it. "The cloth is already hot..." he mumbled he lifted up a hand and put it on my forehead. His hand was so cold. I grabbed his hand and held it at my forehead. He stared down at me and smiled lightly.

I closed my eyes at the nice feeling of something cold on my forehead. I felt something on my chin; I didn't bother opening my eyes knowing it was Sasuke. I slowly started drifting off into the darkness again. I felt something press against my lips before I had fully accepted the darkness. I heard Sasuke say something but couldn't make it out.

-AN-

Alright So everyone knows real quick I guess I do take requests on things you want to happen. For the most part I will try to fit it in. Like Izanagi9999 showed me a video, which btw I am 100% cool with and don't think is weird, in it was basically about 2 girls in a store not knowing ingredients to curry and basically making it up as they go along. Well I can easily fit that in fine with Chapter 8 because Akuma has no memories so... yeah:3

Now there is a vote for Long hair, so unless someone says otherwise... it'll be longhair. Thank you also to my reviewers for making me laugh it actually makes me go "Dawe I'll be nice /posts early for the laugh" Going to fix up Chapter 8's ANs then post it up. Lucky you guys, getting so many chapters out of me hahaxD

Also again, I repeat I don't do Flaming/Hatred/Criticism or that Junk, I don't take "helpful tips" none of that. But telling me like what Izanagi9999 did, asking for Akuma to make Sasuke something to eat something like that I will do.


	8. 8 Meal from hell For Izanagi9999

Now here is the Chapter just for Izanagi9999 btw if I spell your username wrong it's because I keep forgetting to doublecheck and all that xD I had just gotten use to Thor LOL. Onward-ho! -points towards the chapter-

†

**Flashback**

I was running through the forest. I was being chased by other ninjas; they were hot on my trial. I reached a clearing and saw the target I was looking for. I jumped out and in front of the target, kunai in hand. I heard a gasp from the target as I turned around I gave him a smile. I had deflected an attack that was meant to kill him.

"Aku-chan!" I heard him shout as I felt something going through my body. I looked back in front of me and saw a sword going through me, where my heart would be. I could tell the sword skimmed by heart but it didn't seem to have an effect on me, causing the enemy to gasp.

I used my other hand to summon a kunai which I used to slice the enemy's throat. I pulled the sword out of my body slowly and tossed it to the side. Looking around I noticed we were surrounded. I looked over to the boy who had fear in his face. "It's ok Sasuke, you are safe as long as I am here." I repositioned myself. I looked around counting the men left. '9… They specialize in Raiton jutsu's…. so I should use Doton.'

I breathed in some air and let it out, shooting flames towards the ninjas. They jumped into the air, giving me a chance to punch the ground. The rocks from the ground flew up and formed into a dragon as it engulfed the ninjas into its body, crushing them. I turned around and smiled at the boy. "See you are fine…." Then I felt something go through my body. I looked down and noticed a Raiton style had been performed, and it had taken form of a snake. I turned around slowly and noticed half a body sticking out from the dragon.

"So you are one of Orochimaru's followers eh?" I noticed the lifeless eyes of the man. "Even in death you still choose to follow a man who doesn't care for you." I held my hand up. "May you rest in peace." I closed my hand, causing a rock to collide into the man, fully killing him.

I fell to my knee, holding the fresh wound. "Aku-chan!" I heard Sasuke scream as he quickly bolted to me. "I am fine Sasuke. These wounds are nothing, in time they will heal. Do you have any wounds?" I asked looking over him only seeing a few scrapes and little scratches from twigs and branches. He shook his head and stared at me with a worried look.

I stood up staring at him. "If you ever need me Sasuke…" I stared, reaching into my pouch to the only thing I never summon. I pulled out a kunai and put it into his hands. "This is a special Kunai, if you believe with the purest intentions I will come to save you once again." He knew this was my only kunai that I never would summon like all the others. On it was engraved my initials. U.A. Even though my codename was Fox they called me U.A. because of this kunai. I ruffled his hair, and noticed tears that started to form at the corners. His eyes were wide.

"B…but Aku-chan… this is your most precious Kunai…" I smiled warmly at him. "And you are my most precious person." I said as I collapsed next to him.

"AKU-CHAN!"

**End**

I jumped up, breathing heavily. I looked around the room and noticed I was still on the couch. I got up and noticed Sasuke was asleep on the other end. He had a book resting on his lap. I grinned; he must have fallen asleep while reading a book. I looked around and noticed it was afternoon. _"I could make us Lunch!" _I walked towards the kitchen. **"Kit I don't think that is such a wise idea…" **_"And why not?"_ I asked a little annoyed.

"**Oh well let us see, you lost all your memories so that means any memories of how to cook is lost." **I shrugged off Kyuubi's comment. I could make sandwiches… how hard can that be?

**Sasuke's POV**

I woke up to the smell of something burning. I jumped up and ran into the kitchen. There I saw Akuma trying to put a fire out with Huton… I fell to the floor. Why would you use wind to put out fire? I quickly pushed Akuma away and dumped water on the object that was on fire.

"What the hell were you doing?" I asked looking all over the kitchen at the mess. I noticed Akuma look away and pout. "I was trying to make us some lunch since you always cook… I didn't notice that the cheese was too close to the stove though…" she trialed off not willing to admit how the fire started.

I sighed. Well I guess she must be a good cook and just didn't notice how close things were to the stove. She's a loner like me and has Anbu background so she must know how to cook right? I looked around again at the kitchen debating if it was true or not by the mess that was in the kitchen. "Sit down." I heard Akuma demand. I did as I was told and sat down in my normal seat; she set up a bowl in front of me along with a plate. In the bowl I couldn't tell what it was she kept telling me it was a surprise. While for what was on the plate I could tell it was a sandwich but I couldn't tell what kind.

They looked good… but that doesn't mean that they taste good…. "Itadakimasu." I said, picking up the bowl and some chopsticks. I lifted it to in front of my mouth grabbing some of whatever was in it and put it in my mouth. I froze.

"So…" I heard Akuma ask, I knew I was started to get pale. I forced myself to swallow what was in my mouth. "What the hell is this?" I saw her blush bright red. "Well I tried to make some spaghetti, Kyuubi wouldn't help me that well…" I narrowed my eyes at her and got up and looked in the pot. Inside it was the noodles, some fully cooked some still uncooked, there was some tomatoes in it, the normal salsa, peppers…. Potatoes…? I grabbed the spoon and moved it and noticed even more random stuff thrown in there. I closed the pot and stared at her.

"Leave cooking to me." I saw her pout looking away. "Not my fault I lost all memories of how to cook!" she stormed out of the room and threw herself on the couch. I sighed and started to clean up the kitchen.

She did have a point though; I can't blame her for not remembering how to cook. I should have thought of that before I trusted what she made. As Naruto she only cooked ramen, as Akuma she remembers nothing.

-AN-

Wala Hope you liked it IzaxD lmao Notice how Akuma was smart to not touch it? LOL She didn't trust Kyuubi but used Sasuke as a ginni-pig xD

Anyway I might actually post up chapter 9 and 10 for you guys also, 9 I am more so nodding to since it sorta has a cliffhanger while 10 has a huge flashback. Maybe I will give you all the luxury of getting chapter 6-10 just today. It's funny how much I even kept up with this... then again I am really assuming this is the story that will get updated more frequently than me submitting the others which only has 2 chapters, Aka not enough for me to post once a week. xD I like having a few chapters ready so I never fall behind.

ja ne for now


	9. 9 Sasuke's Room

The tail end of the cooking goes through here before the actual start of the real chapter I had written out originally, it fell in nicely. Enjoy

†

_"__Kyuubi you are so mean! Now Sasuke will never trust my cooking even if I suddenly remember how to cook! All because you said yes to some items and no to possibly good items."_ I crossed my arms over my chest pouting. **"Hehe I couldn't resist kit, I'm sure he will eventually let you cook for him in return for him helping. Or he might make you pay with your body…."** I blushed at Kyuubi's comment. _"Kyuubi! Stop that! You are such a pervert!"_

I felt something on my shoulder and looked up and saw Sasuke's hand. I looked up further to Sasuke's face. "Sorry Akuma, I didn't really think it through on how the memories would mess with how you use to cook." He walked away after saying sorry. My eyes went wide. 'Sasuke never says sorry! Yet this is the second time!'

I stared towards where Sasuke walked off to, debating on telling him the two flashbacks I had or to keep them to myself. I know if I got to look around in his room I could probably remember more but Sasuke seemed to be mad when I was in there. What do I do?

I got up from the couch and went up the stairs, where Sasuke had retreated to. I knocked on his door. Behind it I heard a groan some shuffling and then the door opened. I looked up to Sasuke, unsure of what to say. "Ano…" I really had no clue why I even walked to his room I had nothing to say. I began to blush 'Kami this is embarrassing.' I felt my arm being pulled and noticed Sasuke pulling me in his room.

He closed the door behind him, locking it; he then sat down on his bed. I took this time to look around his room noting a lot of familiar scents. I looked towards his desk and saw a lot of picture frames facing down. I walked over and lifted one to look at it. In the picture were two people around the same height, one in an Anbu outfit the other looked like a younger Sasuke. I turned around and flipped the picture to Sasuke pointing to the Anbu. "Who's this?"

Sasuke averted his eyes from watching me to looking at the picture. "That is the person who gave me the kunai." I flipped it towards me again and looked at the picture. 'So that would make the girl me, wouldn't it?' I noticed the kunai was around the girl's neck rather than in the pouch. 'I wonder what made that Kunai so important.'

I put the picture down and continued looking around. Sasuke didn't seem to mind all that much this time. "There are so many familiar scents in here." I said to Sasuke who just continued to watch me. I noticed a box on the side of the desk and peered inside. There were small items with pictures shinobi tools and some bits of clothing. I looked over to Sasuke, silently asking if I could look in it. He nodded as if knowing I was asking. I pulled the box out more and sat down by it. Sasuke got off the bed and sat on the other side.

**Sasuke's POV**

I watched as Akuma looked through the items with curiosity. It looked like each item brought back some memories. I looked at the box. 'This was U.A.'s stuff… I remember when I was given this box. It was a few weeks after I was given the kunai. It was going on my 9th birthday. The hokage had knocked on my door, he held at the box only saying "I'm Sorry." and walking away. Since then there was no sign of her, but with the damage on the items it looks like she might have been killed.' I knew I didn't want to believe she was dead, she seemed so indestructible to me.

But coincidently I had met Naruto a few weeks after she disappeared. I already believe they might be the same but with her memory long gone how do I know they are the same? I don't know what U.A.'s full name was, I always knew her as Aku-chan or fox. I inwardly sighed then looked over at Akuma who had a pouting look upon her face. I couldn't help myself as I leaned towards her and pressed my lips against hers.

This broke her from any of her thoughts as her eyes went wide. I licked her bottom lip, gaining a gasp, which gave me the chance to explore her mouth. I knew she didn't know what was going on, that point was proven by just a normal kiss. The moment seemed perfect... until I heard a knock on the door. I groaned and pulled back from the kiss reluctantly, getting up and leaving for the front door.

**Naruto's POV**

I continued to stare in shock at where Sasuke use to be. 'What….the?' Chills went down my spine. I didn't know what Sasuke did again but this time his tongue went into my mouth. Would that still make it a kiss? I ruffled my hair in confusion. The only other person besides Sasuke who knew about this stuff was Kyuubi, and I was not willing to hear her perverted comments.

I looked back down into the box and noticed the box said 'Fox' on the side. 'So these are my items.' I dug out everything from the box and noticed a genjutsu at the bottom. I raised my brow and released it, revealing papers files and folders along with more items. I pulled up one of the folders and read off 'Top Secret' opening it up I noticed a picture of the girl that I kept seeing in the flashbacks.

Hearing the door I turned around and saw Sasuke with Kakashi-sensei right behind him. "Ah so you are doing a little better now it looks like." Kakashi said. Sasuke walked over and saw all the files and papers that weren't there before. He lifted some up and flipped through them. "What the…" I heard him whisper. I heard movement and saw Kakashi moving over to the box too.

"These are Fox's items, and those are all her files. How did you get them all?" Kakashi asked looking between Sasuke and me. "The Hokage gave me the box full of her stuff when I was turning 9 but… these files weren't here before." I felt Sasuke's gaze land on me and I looked between the two men.

"There was a genjutsu at the bottom of the box, I released it and those appeared." Sasuke grabbed the file I had in my hand and looked through it. Hearing a gasp I looked up at him. He dropped the file as his face went pale.

-AN-

And this would be that cliffhanger:D where you're like "zomg what did he find!" and then you shake your fist at me claiming revenge though I will probably put up chapter 10 faster than originally planned... Depending on how I feel it might be put up between tonight til wednesday. Debating how long to make the cliffhanger last on you guys haha I am so cruel.

Yeah A lot of these chapters seem "BS'd" but hey -shrugs- it more so builds you up to an understanding of what could possibly happen. Like Why does Akuma have a fever to begin with? That's explained through Chapter 10 but is announced on what it is in chapter 11. Hohohoho Oh don't you wish you knew what Sasuke had said before Akuma fell asleep :D? That is so a secret kekekeke.

I am such a horrible person but I so love leaving the obvious factors a

-Ja ne


	10. 10 Box of Memories

Ohhhh And here is Chapter 10 now fun fun woo lol. Let's start with a different POV for once:P

Note: I am putting Chapter 10 Up to say Sorry to the people who have this on Alert for 's behavior. It took several hours for it to reput up the chapters and acknowledge it at all.

†

I looked over towards the file that Sasuke dropped and walked up between Akuma and Sasuke and lifted it up. I looked at the page that it was dropped on and noticed it was all the background information about the Anbu called fox. I looked over at Akuma who was confused and wanted answers. Adverting my eyes back to the document I sighed. Flipping to the next page I noticed it was picture of Fox when she came back from a mission that nearly killed her. That was the last mission she was ever sent on.

Of all the things to give to a 8 year old boy, why would he of given this? I dropped the file onto Akuma's lap and sat on the bed. "Read it Akuma."

**Naruto's POV**

I looked up at Kakashi who dropped the file on me. 'Read it?' I looked down and lifted up the file. 'Name: Uzumaki Akuma… code name: fox… so I am the Anbu from Sasuke's childhood.' I skimmed through all the information and turned to the following page where the pictures were. My eyes went wide.

**Flashback**

"Code name Fox ready for her orders sir!" I said, standing before the hokage. He looked up from his paperwork and smiled at me. "Ah Fox there you are, there's a special mission for you." He lifted up a paper and held it out to me. I extended my arm and grabbed the paper. Skimming through it I nodded. "Understood sir!"

With that I ported out of the room to my rundown apartment to grab my needed supplies. I was being sent on a mission to go to the village the Iwa ninjas were hiding at. I bolted out of my room, everything I needed in a sealed scroll, and headed to the apparent spot they were located.

Landing on a tree I spotted some Iwa ninja talking among each other. "So I heard that Konoha is hiding the fourth's child. Just imagine what we could get from taking that child." I heard one say. 'So their target is the Yondaime's child….' I felt a presence behind me and slowly turned around. "Spying on us eh?" I jumped from the tree.

"Get that leaf ninja!" the man shouted as I bolted into the woods. I set up traps as I ran a few got caught in it but there were still 13 left. 'Damn it… How did he find me? I give off no chakra because of these markings.' I turned around and saw the ninjas gaining up on me; I growled and turned towards them. 'Katon…' I breathed in and blew out flames, some ninjas guarded with a Doton jutsu but when it turned to glass they cursed. 'That should slow them down…' I felt something hit my shoulder and noticed a tag on it. 'Damn… 'I took a direct hit when it exploded, falling out of the trees. 'Huton…' I blew once again, causing a gust of wind, making debris fly up and hit the ninjas slowing them down again.

I continued running and found I was at a dead end. 'Damn… them knocking me down caused me to run the wrong way.' I turned around and saw I was surrounded. A few started doing hand seals, I cursed inwardly. I felt as the Doton jutsu pierced my body, coughing up blood I grinned at the Iwa ninjas. 'Suiton…' I used the blood that escaped my body to form a water technique, making their earth jutsu fall apart.

"How is it you can do Jutsu's without hand seals and the use of chakra?" the one ninja screamed out towards me. I grinned and walked closer towards the cliff. "Don't let her get away!" the one said forming hand seals, making a barrier behind me. 'Damn that was my only escape route.'

"Answer us little girl." I looked towards them again, taking the fox mask off my face. The blood on the mask dripped off onto the ground. "Sir that is Konoha's Fox!" another ninja with his face covered with bandages said. "Well well well, so we've cornered Fox and even did damage to her. Not so invincible as they say."

"How much could we get off her over the Yondaime's child?" one laughed. I narrowed my eyes, deciding on what to do. I could feel my markings burning. This was normal when in battle but on my back the huge scars were burning. I glanced up and noticed I could go up since the Doton jutsu only blocked a fall from the cliff. I looked between the Iwa group.

'I haven't tried using the scar on my back…. But it is better than dying here.' I wiped the blood from my mouth and slid it on my arm when they weren't looking. 'Huton.' The wind around the ninjas changed making them look around I took that chance to jump up. 'With wind jutsu from my arms it allows me to jump higher than most.'

I felt a few explosive kunais hit me but didn't panic; it wouldn't mess up my jutsu. "I am Uzumaki Akuma, or Namikaze Akuma, also known as the Red Fox of Konoha. I am the target you seek." I knew I was writing a death wish there but I grinned. The explosive tags exploded letting blood roll on my arms. "And now you die." I lifted my right arm, extending my hand towards them. 'Raiton… Suiton…Huton Combo' a swirl of wind went around my arm as a Lightning water dragon flew out towards the group, causing a whirlpool. The wind inside the dragon cutting them up bit by bit.

I looked at the damage on my body, still floating in the air. I had two large holes, one dangerously close to my heart, and the other at my stomach. 'Well hell, Kyuubi is going to be pissed at the work she's about to do.' I flew off towards an open branch and landed on it. I gripped my back gasping. This pain it gave off was excruciating but I shook it off. I had to get back to the village before I lost too much blood and Kyuubi is unable to help. I bolted off towards Konoha.

"**Damn it kit you are giving me hell to work with." **I smiled. _"Sorry Kyuu-chan but I was taken by surprise and the scars on my back were burning."_ **"Ah the mark of the fallen angel."** _"The what?"_ I asked making sure I didn't hit and trees or make the injuries worse.

"**The fallen angel, there is a story that an angel fell from the heavens during the end of war, a few months before your birth. You were born with all the same markings that were apparently on that angel. It was said that the angel's wings were torn off by her uncle who was the lord of hell. Her uncle murdered her mother and father, who had the angel to try to end the conflict."** I nodded as I listened to her explain the myth.

"**It is said that she fell from the heavens taking the devils with her to end the war."** I laughed _"That is one of the silliest myths you have ever told me. But that does explain why my name is Akuma. I rather be named Naruto or something you know, like my dad planned when it was said I was to be a boy."_ I heard Kyuubi snickered then realized I reached Konoha's gates. "Finally…" I said, nearly falling to the ground from blood loss.

"FOX!" I heard someone shout as they ran up to me and looked over my wounds with a pale face. "Oh no…" I felt an arm grab my shoulder, pulling me towards them. I looked over and saw Kakashi, my old teammate. "U.A. I will take you to the hospital. Those wounds need to be treated immediately." I shook my head. "I need to report my mission to Hokage-sama." This earned a glare from the two men.

I poofed to the hokage tower, not giving them a choice, only to see Kakashi had followed me knowing I'd come here. "Damn Kakashi you know me too well." He glared at me getting ready to drag me to the hospital.

"Fox…. No Akuma, what happened to you, tell me!" I heard the hokage shout. I could feel myself getting lightheaded so I fell to the ground. Everything around me swirled in a purple tint. "The Iwa ninjas are coming to Konoha….for" I put a hand to my head, holding it. "For the Fourth Hokage's child." I heard a gasp and someone grabbing onto me. I heard talking about secret hospital room, as I felt my body being taken from where I was.

"_I am going to seal a henge on Akuma. It was what Yondaime wanted to do when she was born, but could never see it through. She will be henged as a boy and be known as Naruto. I won't be able to hold the seal for long, however I am sealing her memories too."_

"_But Hokage-sama why would you seal her memories too?"_

"_If she gets kidnapped as Naruto and they go through his memories they will be able to find the information from Akuma. With memories of only being Naruto, they won't have much to go on and won't have an extra reason to hold him hostage. Just think about it Kakashi, you will see why it is being done."_

"_I understand hokage-sama. If I could, however, make a request."_

"_Yes Kakashi?"_

"_Can I have full watch on her as Naruto?"_

**End**

-AN-

Yep this ends at the end of the flashback :D.. Lol However you start to see more explainations from this and you begin to go "Ohhhhh" as you continue on. With how short these chapters are it is obvious it'll turn out to a long storyxD... I don't plan to end this anytime soon:D

Note: I will say I am sorry for the spam in your alert area, however I tried to put down a comment on my Profile page stating how has been against me. If things get worse I might start posting this on my Deviantart for when I cant get it up here. This is getting on my nerves and I wish would work on fixing their problems


	11. 11 The Fox and Chocolate

Lol yet another Chapter for you guys. as Izanagi pointed out, yeah I do care for my readers so I am constantly writing out the story going "Hmm I finished this chapter already... I could post up the next chapter for my readers on .net" I love to try to keep my readers happy by trying to put up chapters frequently. Yesterday I put up 4 Chapters, it was a nice day and I was inside so I was working on the story full out. Though when I went to post it on here .net's login error caused my laptop to crash making me loose 5 chapters I had pulled up. I thought I had saved them but apparently I didn't.

anyway on with the story~!

†

I held my head, eyes wide as tears streamed down my cheeks. I never knew I was crying, or that I had held my head. Looking up I saw Sasuke with the look of worry, and Kakashi with the look that says 'Please forgive me.' I started shaking. I felt arms wrap around me and noticed it was Sasuke who brought me against his chest.

I just simply gripped his shirt and cried into it. I didn't know why I was crying, didn't know what was going to happen. That memory felt pain, and it caused me to cry. I was pronounced "dead" as Akuma when I was 8; it was due to those injuries that they had to hide me. The fever was a side effect from not fully healing in my true form. It all explained itself.

I know there is a lot I have to remember, but just knowing who I am and how I lost my memories, that makes me a little happy. I looked down to my arms. 'These markings aren't just text and scars from the myth of the Fallen Angel; they are also what makes Ninjutsu's and all that use no chakra. This explains why unless it was a huge amount of chakra needed, that I couldn't do simple things. I couldn't unlock my chakra because it was bound into the jutsu; with more chakra being needed I tapped into Kyuubi without knowing.'

I pulled away from Sasuke, wiping my eyes with the sleeve of the hoodie. I was still changing back into Akuma, my hair hasn't reached its full length, while I know from that memory that some markings still haven't shown up. 'Then again, from that memory, I was in battle when I saw those markings, does that mean they show up during battle and my scars or markings, whatever you want to call it glow into that hue?' This was all too much to grasp and think over, it explained a lot, yet left me wanting more.

"Akuma" I heard a voice say softly, looking up it was Kakashi. "If you are feeling better tomorrow, you two can join your other teammate at the training grounds." We both nodded in understanding. He waved his hand then left in a 'poof'.

I noticed I was still in Sasuke's arms and tried to break from it, but failed. His grip around me was too strong for me, especially in this weak state. I looked up at Sasuke "Ano…" I started, getting ready to ask him to let go of me. He looked down into my eyes, the look of 'I will protect her no matter what.' floated in his eyes. "I refuse to let go of you, the last time I did you disappeared." I could see the tears threatening to leave his eyes but they never came.

I frowned; I was hungry and really thirsty and wanted to stretch my legs. "Teme, I'm hungry…" I said, staring at him hoping he'd let go and possibly make a late lunch or start on dinner. Instead his grip tightened. _"Kyuubiiiiiii help me! Sasuke won't let go of me and I really want food! My legs are starting to cramp up because of the blood flow slightly being cut off on how I'm positioned." _I could hear Kyuubi laughing at my plea for help.

"**Aw, can't stand an overly protective Uchiha? Without full strength you can't do much. Hmm how about you surprise him."** _"Surprise him?"_ I asked confused on what she meant. **"Surprise him like how he always surprises you."** I mentally raised my brow to this. **"Kiss him; it'll throw him off guard, giving you a chance to wiggle out."** _"SAY WHAT?" _I could hear Kyuubi's laughter echoing through my head. 'She enjoys this way too much…'

To my fortune, though, Sasuke loosened his grip, letting go of me. He stood up and headed out his door, I followed after him due to the possibility of getting food. I stopped and turned back around towards the box. 'I should put that stuff away, if someone sneaks in here and finds all that laying out, hell's gates will open.' I ran back towards the box and began putting everything back inside.

**Sasuke's POV**

I noticed Akuma stopped following me and turned around to find out why. Peering into my room I noticed her putting all the stuff back into the box. She stopped and scratched her head, possibly thinking. She dumped the boxes contents back onto the floor; causing me to raise an eyebrow. She held her hand over the box, not saying anything. I could see the markings on her arm glowing through the cloth of the hoodie she wore.

'What the...?' I thought, staring at her confused. Then she began putting the items into the box, happy about something. I walked up behind her and noticed that the items weren't directly going into the box, but wherever the jutsu took it. 'She knows how to do that without using hand seals?' my heart started to beat fast, either with excitement or need.

I turned around and walked out of the room and headed to the kitchen. 'If she can do that without hand seals, she is strong, stronger than I thought.' I couldn't believe that Akuma was the Anbu who was always there for me. The first time I met Akuma out of her clothing was on the docks after my clan was murdered. Before that, Akuma was always in the Anbu uniform, she never took off the mask, so me trying to recognize her was almost impossible.

'Why did she pretend she didn't know me though on the docks? Then again I should have realized it when she said she was on the same team with Itachi. My mind was so far in self pity that I didn't even recognize her.' I heard something move behind me and turned around. Akuma had walked in and sat at the table, she too was lost in thought.

I looked down at the stove, not even realizing I had started cooking. 'Rice… I guess I'll make us some onigiri.' I kept letting my gaze hit Akuma; I don't think she even realized she was in the kitchen.

**Flashback**

I was staring out the window, it was Valentine's Day, I hate this day because I always get chased by girls from the village. There was only one person I wanted to chase me down or give me anything. It was Aku-chan, my own little Anbu who was the same age as me. She went on a mission yesterday and said she wouldn't be back for a long while.

I sighed, I had the hugest crush on a girl I never even seen the face of. I had made a special V-day gift for her. I looked over to where the glass fox necklace laid; Itachi had taught me how to shape something and use our fire jutsu to make it into glass. I felt something hit the top of my head. "OW What the h" I turned around to see Aku-chan there. She had hit me in the head with a box of chocolate.

"You know Sasuke it can be bad for your eyes to stare out a window for so long." I jumped her, hugging her tightly. "You said you wouldn't be back for a long while!" I glared at her as she laughed. "By long while, I meant I'll be secretly running around town to get here." I pouted, she always did stuff like this and I believed her each time. She never took more than 7 hours to do a mission that was more than a month long.

She held out the chocolates that she hit me with. "Here Sasuke, I had to run around the village like crazy trying to find ingredients to 'unsweetened' chocolate. I know how you don't like sweets so these are custom made by mwa." I excitedly grabbed the box and opened them up to see shuriken and kunai shaped chocolates. "That is so cool!" I shouted excitedly then remembered my gift for her.

I jumped up and ran to the table and picked up the necklace, hiding it behind my back. She looked up over to me, I could tell she was raising her brow from behind the mask. I grabbed one of her arms, pulling her up from the ground. "Hold out your hand." I demanded, she complied and held at a hand. I took the necklace placing it in her hand, keeping it covered. I lifted her fingers to cover it.

I let go of her hand, waiting excitedly for her reaction. She lifted her hand towards her and opened it. "Woah that is awesome Sasuke! I love it a lot. You made a fox which is my code name that is so cute." She lifted up the necklace to put it on but realized with the mask on it was almost impossible. She put her hand onto the mask lifting it up, reveling for the first time what was behind the mask.

I was awestricken; she was so cute with her huge crimson maroon eyes that had tints of black all around it. She had deep whisker like marks, just like a fox; which explains why her code name was fox. She lifted up the necklace and put it on, smiling. "Thank you Sasuke!" she said, hugging me.

**End**

"-suke" I jumped hearing a voice behind me. I turned around to see Akuma there with an annoyed look. "Welcome back to earth Sasuke, I've been calling you because the rice almost burned." I turned to the rice and noticed the stove was off. "I turned it off though but have been calling you for 5 minutes now." Thank god Akuma was here or this building could have burned down from me zoning out.

I looked back over to Akuma to examine her. 'She still has those big eyes; the pupil and the sapphire tint of Naruto's eyes are almost gone. The whiskers are the same like they were when we were younger.' It was no wonder I had always had a crush on Naruto that continued onto Akuma; a part of me could feel it was Aku-chan, the whiskers, the fox like touch. All of this kept me knowing that she was my Aku-chan.

I looked down at the rice and started forming the onigiri, placing them on a plate that Akuma had grabbed down. I wonder how she knew to grab a plate rather than a rice bowl. After I was done I set them on a plate and sat next to where Akuma had sat down. I place the plate between us; we both said 'Itadakimasu' and began eating.

'I wonder where that necklace went; I could never find it in that box.'

-AN-

As the chapters progress you learn more and more between the connection of Sasuke and Akuma. There is soon a "Surprise" connection between Akuma and Sakura which is what "kills" the Sakura bashing.(However I still hate Sakura and it will never change but it becomes essential for the story to progress with Sakura not trying to kill Akuma)

Figure I'd give you some "spoiler" to a future chapter:D however anything you guys want to see happen go right ahead and say, I did a failed cooking attempt of Akuma for Izanagi. I will even state who the chapter is dedicated to and will explain in the AN in either the chapter before on what will happen or at the AN of the chapter saying who asked and what was said in a summary.

Love you guys

Ja ne


	12. 12 Necklace and new outfit

Ok this is going to be a long AN before the chapter but it is responses to reviews. I will start off with Kuro no Kami-chan. Yes I understand the Naruto based Jutsu's and their names, however if you read how they kept making comments on how Akuma doesn't use hand seals it falls into why each Jutsu name is different and doesn't have a name. I will list each type right now. Katon- Fire Huton- Wind Suiton- Water Raiton- Lightning Doton- Earth Hyoton- Ice. Those are the main base jutsus. Kurayami is all dark based, Hojo slows down targets, Jubaku Paralyzes…. I have this written on an old paper from years ago. Migawari can absorb damage and that. That is Akuma's Jutsus, different than Naruto's. For all the other characters, the original none-sexchanged people they will have the Naruto Jutsus. I am sorry I didn't mention this before. (Also I'm uncertain if it is actually Fuuton or Futon, I always see it both ways however for Ice I've only seen it as Hyoton. Hyoton means "Releasing Ice" in a basic literal meaning. Like Huton the jutsu Akuma uses, is a literal meaning of "Releasing Wind".)

Next reviewer. Princess Akasha, Of course Gaara is going to be friends with Akuma:3 I love Gaara, he gets introduced soon as a matter of fact. The point of time this is taking place is while the Hokage is preparing for the Chunnin examines, so while Akuma has her fever Gaara is coming to Konoha.

And Last my buddy Izanagi, course dude I planned on something like that where Kakashi Kyuubi and Akuma all team up to prove something about Sasuke. Sakura eventually joins into it, I'm actually not sure what chapter I had started/ended this on but it's either chapter 12 13 or 14. Lol so dude it so is happening anymore ideas go right ahead.

P.S. I had to delete this then reupload it because .net hasn't been allowing my chapters to come up even after several hours, it still gives the 15minute refresh comment

Onto the story

†

I groaned waking up from a sleep I never even knew I fell into. I looked around and remembered I was in Sasuke's place. 'I remember getting into a fight with Sasuke over washing the dishes but I don't remember ever going to bed.' I stood up from the bed and noticed a set of clothes set out again. This time however it wasn't Sasuke's clothing. I walked up to it and lifted it up. As I did this stuff that was inside fell off and onto the floor; I leaned down picking them up and noticed they were items from some of my memories. I leaned back up and noticed a necklace on top of the pants, it was a fox necklace. The scent that lingered on it was mixed between Kakashi-sensei's and mine.

'So Kakashi stopped by with some of my old clothing and possessions I guess.' I went to examine the clothes again, this time making sure all items weren't hidden in it or anything. They were normal civilian clothes, I assumed, since my Anbu outfit was in teme's possession and possibly short on me since I WAS 8 or so with that outfit. I rubbed my chin wondering if any of these clothes would fit, I knew they were mine due to my scent being on there.

I grabbed the clothes and the items that were hidden in it and snuck into the bathroom. I quickly pulled off all the clothes I had on and jumped into the shower. My hair was up to my shoulders now; I looked down and noticed I forgot to take the bandages off. "Eep!" I quickly summoned a kunai without realizing it and cut the bandages off throwing them into the trashcan. When I looked down into my hand I noticed the kunai. 'What the… I don't remember grabbing this; my ninja pouch isn't even in here.' **"Nice job kit, you remembered how to summon weapons again."** I jumped at hearing Kyuubi's voice, almost slipping in the tub.

"_What do you mean 'summon weapons'?"_ I started cleaning myself, rather get it done while Kyuubi goes into one of her long chat fits where she reminds me of a man about Youth. **"As Akuma, you found out that you don't have much of a need for chakra which is where you don't use hand seals. Your jutsus are different than everyone else's. Though some share the same technique such as Earth is Doton, water is Suiton, lightning is Raiton. Fire is Katon, so on for that. Well when a man uses a wind technique, which is your specialty might I add, he shouts out Fuuton. You only think of your moves and all you think is Huton. It is a stronger form of a Futon, because wind is your normal natural base chakra you have its technique is called Huton."** I rubbed my forehead at Kyuubi's longwinded explanation. _"You could have just said 'Oh Akuma your Wind techniques are your strongest link, they are called Huton' I already know Huton is considered a lost style. We were taught that in class."_

I dried myself off and pulled on my undergarment then grabbed the clothes Kakashi-sensei left. I pulled on the pants and was surprised to find that it fit. Looking down, I fell in love instantly with how the pants puffed out, giving my legs room from the fabric. I looked over towards the upper pieces wondering if they would fit too. 'First I need to find the bandages…' I looked around the bathroom trying to find the bandages. I almost gave up until I kicked something with my foot; looking down I saw a first aid kit. I opened it up and sighed with relief when I saw the mass load of bandages. I quickly put on the bandages nodding in the mirror when I was done.

I picked up what I believed was the undershirt, which was a normal plain black shirt. I slid it on and grabbed the silver vest, putting it on. 'Black puffy pants, black shirt and a silver vest.' The vest itself had pockets in perfect spots along with the pants. It was like this outfit was custom made for the purpose of quick use of my markings for jutsus. The black shirt was short sleeves that ended halfway from my elbows. The vest itself ended at the elbows, but on each sleeve was a pouch. On the vest itself there was a slit between the sleeve and the shoulder, which made it reach my elbows.

The shirt ended roughly two to three inches above my belly button, while the vest reached about an inch further down than the shirt. The pants had four pouches on the front, two on the right, and two on the left, on the each side was one huge pouch, while on the back were three pouches. 'I think this outfit needs more pouches.' I thought, sarcastically. I grabbed the fox necklace and slipped it over my head, it looked very familiar.

I looked at the rest of the items that was left with my outfit. I quickly noticed a set of gloves and threw them on, happy to see the metal backing for blocking weapons. The rest of the items were just small simple things such as pony tails, engraved weapons, scrolls, and much more. 'So that's why this has so many pockets.' I quickly put the items into my pockets, grabbing the clothes I borrowed to toss into the hamper.

Walking out of the bathroom I crashed right into a half asleep Uchiha, who not doesn't seem so asleep.

**Sasuke's POV**

'Holy..' I thought staring at the outfit Akuma was wearing. It wasn't too skimpy but it showed some skin, other men can easily see MY Akuma's skin. The outfit seemed so befitting of her, a ninja who used no hand seals but the markings on her own body. With most of the markings uncovered on her arms, well besides the fact that she still wears bandages, she can perform her jutsus. I stopped all thoughts when I noticed what was around her neck. I quickly reached out my hand towards the necklace and examined it.

"W-What the hell teme?" I ignored her and continued to check it. It was the necklace I made that V-day for her. "Where did you get this?" she looked confused, cocking her head to the side. "Kakashi-sensei left some clothes in the room I was staying; this was left with it, why?" I let go of the necklace and huffed. 'That is definitely the necklace I made, the U.S x U.A is still engraved on the back.'

"That necklace is what I made for Aku-chan, basically you, for one Valentine's Day. I had been wondering where it had gone since the day I was given all your clothes." She quickly grabbed the necklace and looked over it again. "Awe it is so cute! I must have loved it so much then, because I am really loving it now." I nearly blushed at hearing that. 'Even then she never noticed on the back I engraved our initials, she still hasn't noticed either.'

I was surprised when I felt arms around me and to find that the arms were Akuma's. "I don't know if I said thank you then, but I will say thank you again anyway!" she seemed so happy over the necklace I couldn't help myself but to smile and hug her. "Ne, Sasuke?" I looked down at her. "Hn?"

"Why do you smell like several types of food and your hair smells like Soy sauce?" I nearly fell over remembering what had happened just last night. We had got into a fight over who did the dishes, Akuma really wanted to do them, but I wanted her to rest so we could train. She ended up lifting up any and all foods she could, I was in horror and couldn't move because she didn't even use her hands, and it was some type of ability. She won in the end because I had to get all the food off and try to get all the soy sauce out of my hair.

"Uh…rough night?" I responded, confusing her more than she already was. She let go and bolted into her room. "Mr. Smellypants should go take a shower than!" I heard her giggle as she closed the door behind her. I shrugged it off and walked into the bathroom to take my shower and pray that the 4th shower would get the smell off. 'I need to shop for more food, after last night I wonder if I even have anything left in there.'

-AN-

I never know what the Chapter is about until I put the bottom AN down LOL. So Iza if I remember correctly the next chapter might be the whole Mission of "Get Sasuke Jealous" it either is meeting Gaara and making Sasuke Jealous, Making Sasuke Jealous or just meeting Gaara which means 14 is the Jealous Sasuke one. xD Wont know until the AN part LOL3

Ok so I know my description of the outfit is confusing but even I myself don't know how to explain clothing, only for the fact that I may be female but I know practically NOTHING about clothing types. I do however know I can state for a semi imagination of what Akuma could possibly be wearing, I have a picture of a FFXI Character in a similiar outfit. In FFXI it is known as the Raider's Vest Set, however with my imagination wild before that came out in the game, I had something thought up with a bigger difference. The shirt that is under the vest can go up and cover Akuma's mouth, which Akuma did before she got the fox mask.

Um... what else was I going to say... Oh ya if there is parts in here that seem like something was cut out, then more than likely it was. I just found out at the part where Sasuke makes the comment about the engraved Initials that the U S U and the two periods between them was gone only leaving the .A so I will have to look through all 12 chapters and fix up all errors caused by so it doesn't seem as confusing when people read it.

So far Izanagi is winning on the Long hair Akuma, which is why I mentioned the Shoulder length hair.

Um I think that was everything so... Ja ne for now. Much Love~


	13. 13 Sakura and Akuma

Ok now lets see... I've been on a roll with this whole posting up chapters thing even though really hates me... lol however I drew up sketches last night of Akuma can find the link on my profile page, I put it up last night in my profile, it finally refreshed when chapter 12 finally loaded. Uh... lets see Long hair Akuma wins, since the next chapter or 15 deals with a prank on Sasuke. I went back to whichever chapter it was and edited in the hair details.

Uh... oh and to Izanagi, yes you are now Iza xD

†

After we ate a quick breakfast we headed towards the training grounds, like Kakashi said to meet if I was feeling better. When we got there Sakura instantly jumped Sasuke who looked as if he was going to decapitate the girl. I went to go sit down to wait for Kakashi but just as I was getting ready to, he appeared on time for once.

Sakura didn't seem too surprised by this factor; so I assumed that Kakashi-sensei has been showing up early to train her. He looked over to me and saw what I was wearing and smiled. "Alright let's start training off with sparing. Sasuke and Akuma you go first, winner fights Sakura." I could see a glint pass through his eyes. 'What is he planning?'

Sasuke and I got into the fighting positions, without knowing I wasn't in the basic academy posture. "This spar you can use anything, Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, Genjutsu and so on." Kakashi explained to us. "I will stop the battle when I get enough information, or unless one of you knocks out the other or has them in a position they can't get out of. Go." He said sitting down on a log to watch.

'Ok no holding back, I may not remember much but I have some of it down.' I felt something coming at me and instantly dodged. I looked over at Sasuke who seemed a little surprised that I dodged his first attack. 'Doton…' the ground started to shake under Sasuke who jumped into the air but was only then grabbed inside the mouth of my dragon of earth. I went to run to Sasuke and found myself instantly by him. I could hear a few gasps. _"Why didn't you tell me I was a speed machine?" _**"Well normally you wear weights but you technically could go faster too."** Kyuubi said yarning. _"…Well hell."_ I punched Sasuke which sent him flying and hit a tree. _"You neglect to tell me a lot don't you?"_

"**Well it seems more fun when you find out your own strength at half awakened power. That is how you can live up to your name." **"Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" I watched as a huge amount of flames came at me. I lifted up my arm towards the oncoming flame 'Huton'. A gust of wind flew out towards the flames and sent them back towards Sasuke who stared on with dinner plates, mumbling something about how I put out fires.

"_Kyuu-chan how would I make shadow clones as Akuma? I never thought to…..What the"_ I watched as several Bunshins appeared around me. They all launched out towards Sasuke, as if knowing what I was planning. **"Your body just knows when you want Kage Bunshins and they will know what you have planned, they are like flesh and blood. Instead of one hit though it takes several strong hits to make them disappear."** 'Creepy…'

**Sasuke's POV**

'I knew Akuma would be strong… but damn I can't get a single hit on her. She's too fast and easily dodges everything.' I watched as the huge group of her clones came after me. 'What do I do to get out of this…? 'My eyes went wide when I saw orbs being formed in each Akuma's hands. 'Oh shit…' I saw Kakashi stand up he mumbled something about not knowing Akuma would be this strong and got ready to stop us.

"STOP!" all the clones disappeared I turned to Akuma who was the one who shouted it. Kakashi nodded to me, as a sign to come back and switch with Sakura. I sat down on the other side of Kakashi. "Alright Akuma I want you on defense, Sakura you go full out." They both nodded and got into their positions.

"That move she almost used on you, with all those clones, you wouldn't have made it." I looked up at Kakashi, one eye on the fight. "What was that move?" Kakashi glanced down at me sighing. "It is the legendary Rasengan; her clones seem to have full memory and ability to fight. As for her, she only remembers half of her jutsus. She was the strongest Ninja known, still is even with half her memory. That outfit was custom made for her before that mission that nearly killed her. It was in her apartment hidden away, I grabbed it along with some of her precious items like that necklace and hid it in a genjutsu at my place." I looked down at the battle. 'If I activate my sharingan…. I might learn some moves.'

I watched the fight using my sharingan and was shocked to see my eyes couldn't copy Akuma. "I tried to do the same thing to Akuma. Her father being the Yondaime, the Yellow Flash, she can easily avoid a Sharingan. That is one reason why she had to be protected as Naruto, if anyone got her and saw her memories of beating the Copy eye Ninja, let's just say it would be the end of the world as we know it." Akuma deflected one of Sakura's hits which knocked Sakura back to where she got hurt. "Oh my god I'm so sorry Sakura! I am still trying to get use to my own strength." I grinned.

**Kakashi's POV**

'I wonder if Sasuke can get jealous over Akuma… with the outfit she has on it shows a lot of skin… I wonder if I can get her to agree to play a joke on Sasuke, she always did like to prank people.' I looked over towards Sakura and sighed inwardly. 'But she is a great problem… she would try to see the prank fail horribly.' I looked up to the sky and noticed the Hokage's bird. 'I will have to pull Akuma to the side later to plot.'

"Stop." I said, making Sakura halt in her punch. "You guys are dismissed for today; we will pick up where we left off tomorrow." I disappeared to head to the Hokage's office.

**Sakura's POV**

"Whaaaaat! We came here for training and he ditches us after 30 minutes?" I growled at Kakashi-sensei's actions. 'Least I can have more time with my Sasuke-kun!' I looked over to where Sasuke once sat and noticed he wasn't there. 'Oh… He's already gone.' I looked over to Akuma who was stretching. I noticed something around her neck and walked over and lifted it up. It was a necklace with a fox on it, on the back was engraved 'U.S. x U.A.'. 'I remember this necklace from somewhere….'

**Flashback**

I smiled as I picked flowers from the field that I ran to after academy. 'Mommy would so love these!' I thought excitedly. "Well Well well, a little child is all alone out in the field." I jumped and turned around seeing people I didn't recognized. I looked up to their headbands and noticed the sand village headband. One of them pulled out a kunai and started to grin as they walked towards me. I was too scared to stand up. "G...get away from me!" I screamed, knowing it was no use.

I heard whizzing sounds go by my ears and opened my eyes, not even knowing that I had closed them. There the Sand ninjas were, holding their arms, pulling out shuriken that came from behind me. "Leave her alone, unless you want to see the wrath of the Konoha Fox." The men stared wide eyed behind me. I looked behind me and noticed a figure around my height on top of the hill staring down at the others. She wore a fox mask and the normal issued Anbu outfit.

'Whoa she looks like she could be around my age and she's an Anbu? That is so cool!' I could hear the sand ninjas laugh and adverted my gaze back at them. "There is no way a shrimp like you can beat us, Fox or not." In a blink of an eye the girl who was on the hill had a kunai at the guy's neck. 'She's so fast!'

"R…Retreat!" the leader of the group shouted, leaving in a puff of smoke. The kunai that was in her hand disappeared as she turned to me, leaning down to check if I have any injuries. Around her neck was a fox necklace, it was as pretty as it was the tint of red and maroon. "Are you alright?" I heard her ask and nodded. "That's a relief." She said, sighing in relief.

"W…who are you?" I asked wondering who had saved me from possible kidnap or even worse. "Oh!" the person called fox said, moving her mask from her face. "I am Akuma, Uzumaki Akuma. You can call me anything you want."

**End**

'That's right… years ago the strongest Anbu that went by the code name fox had rescued me. I had heard so many rumors about her saying she was dangerous and emotionless. That she would save no one but herself. I was the proof that she cared for everyone and loved anyone even if people gave her the cold shoulder.' I let go of the necklace and hugged Akuma, gaining a gasp from her.

"S…Sakura-chan?" she asked, blushing like crazy. "Years ago, you saved me from sand ninjas. I don't know if you remember, but I remembered the necklace around your neck." Her eyes went wide, as if she suddenly remembered.

"Oh my… that is right, you were that little girl in the fields that was picking flowers. I sensed danger that was about to happen and followed you to the field. Not too long after the sand ninjas came, I wasn't going to let them take you or harm you." She said, and laughed. I let go of her and gave her a smile.

"I guess I should have given you a chance before I blew up in your face all those years. Even though you told me your full name it didn't dawn on me. Not even when you were Naruto, everyone knew Akuma was the only one who went by Uzumaki. For Naruto to appear using the Uzumaki last name, how did we miss it?" I started laughing, feeling like an idiot.

She smiled brightly at me and held out a hand; looking down at it I grabbed it. She lifted our hands up and pulled me close. "Forget what has happened in the past, we are teammates and hopefully a friend as time continues." I stared shocked at her. 'Even after all that we did to her, she wants to be friends?'

"Yes!" I shouted, excited. Back then, I always thought of the Anbu who saved me, and considered her as a long lost sister.

-AN-

Ok so this was the chapter where Akuma and Sakura "Make up" for all those years. I wasn't sure if it happened this chapter or the next, but Sakura is crucial for the prank on Sasuke:D Kakashi just doesn't know this yetx3 Um... lets see If I remember right next chapter Gaara is introduced blah blah blah then the start of the prank happens. I think the rest of the prank on Sasuke is in chapter 15. However :D Yay long stories lol. Oh and Sakura seems to be the only one who realizes that everyone was an idiot for not even realizing how obvious it was to find out who Akuma was.

I might have Chapter 14 and 15 up today if works properly for me, if not might only be 14, and 15 tomorrow. or both tomorrow. Either way Hope you enjoyed~

Ja ne


	14. 14 Gaara and the prank start

I didn't even notice that .net actually loaded my story on time without a headache. So here is 14 lets see if this posts on time too.

†

We walked through the village talking back and forth, nothing girly thank god. Sakura first started out on girl talk and she must of saw my expression and changed it instantly. Hearing a noise from behind us I turned around to see a box that was supposed to be a rock. I instantly knew who was inside the box. "Konohamaru….I know you are in there… this has to be one of your worst disguises you've used yet." I heard a grunt and a puff of smoke then coughing. I could feel a sweat drop forming just from seeing the kids.

"You really are awesome boss! You saw through our jutsu." The little boy said grinning uncontrollably. 'That was a jutsu….?' Was the same thought that went through Sakura's mind and mine. "Sakura this is Konohamaru, Udon, and Moegi. Guys this is Sakura my teammate and a good friend." Konohamaru rubbed his chin looking at Sakura. "She's not that great looking boss. She's like a billboard." Sakura's eye twitched at the boy's statement.

'He is so going to regret saying that to her…' I heard cracking knuckles as Sakura chased after the boy, who crashed right into another person dressed in black. 'Sand Ninjas?' the man picked up Konohamaru, ready to kill him. "Put him down." I said narrowing my eyes at him. "Pfft, this boy needs to be taught a lesson." I snorted at his comment. "Teaching the Hokage's grandson a lesson? What a lesson of how to die? Go ahead and break that trust, but I won't allow it on my watch."

The man went to make a move on Konohamaru but found his arms couldn't move. I held them firmly with a tight grip, glaring directly at him. Doing this caused him to lose his grip on the boy, who ran behind Sakura. I felt an object heading towards my direction and dodged, hitting the sand ninja directly, throwing him off balance. 'A rock…' looking up into a tree I saw Sasuke. "Bout time teme. Get your ass down here and bring that red head with you."

The red head raised an imaginary brow wondering how I was able to sense him. Both boys jumped down, each landing by their teammates. 'If they are here that must mean the Chunnin exams are right around the corner.'

"Forgive my siblings for their misbehavior. I am Sabaku no Gaara, the man in the black is my brother Kankuro, and this female is my sister Temari. Who are you?" he asked staring straight at me in the eyes. 'This feeling I am getting from him is familiar…it is driving Kyuubi into demonic bitch mode…'

"I am Uzumaki Akuma, these two are my teammates. The broody bastard on my right is Uchiha Sasuke, and the bubblegum haired girl is Haruno Sakura. So you are here for the exams I see." Gaara simply nodded and then ordered his team to continue on. **"That boy…. He has the one-tailed demon within him…"** _"Ah so that's what had you in super bitch mood. The killer intent of that demon was leaking out towards me; it must sense you within me."_

Turning around to say something to my team I noticed one of Kakashi's dog summonings staring around the corner. 'I wonder what he wants…' I smiled brightly at my teammates and waved. "I have to do something I will catch up to you later Sakura-chan, and teme…. I need to stop by to get some of my stuff that I left at your place." I bolted off around the corner and saw Kakashi leaning against the wall reading his book.

"What do you need Kakashi-sensei?" I asked, walking over to Kakashi and leaned against the wall, right beside him. "First off, I got called to the Hokage's office about the Chunnin exams. You are able to participate since you never did reach a general rank past Genin." He put away his book and put his hands in his pockets. "Now onto business, I know how you enjoy pulling pranks so I thought I'd come to you for a prank to do on Sasuke." This caused me to raise my brow.

"Go on… you got my interest at 'Prank' and 'Sasuke' in the same sentence." I grinned, oh how I loved pranks. "Well I'm sure you'd agree that our Sasuke has a stick in his ass and won't admit having any emotions due to his clan name." I nodded. "We will try to break him in and have him start showing emotions. To do this let's see if our little Uchiha can get jealous."

I turned my head towards him. "And pray-tell how would we do such a thing? The most I got from him was a blush." I crossed my arms over my chest, thinking. "That's a good start, which means he might have some affection towards you. That makes this mission easier; we will use you if we can get him even started on any signs of jealousy we will take it up a step. From there we will plan the big stuff." To make Sasuke jealous is nice but how would we make it into a prank?

"Wear some girls clothes, I know that is like a death threat with me saying that, however to make someone jealous you need to gain the attention of other men." He continued on about how to make Sasuke jealous. "I could ask Sakura-chan to help me on that, she is one of the most girlish girl I know." Kakashi stared down at me, fear of the mission failing due to Sakura; I waved my hand to assure him it was fine.

"We can probably make Sasuke think we are a couple you know." I said to Kakashi who raised his brow. "Think about it, we always were like siblings, fighting a lot but we also hugged too. Just from hugging people thought we were together, physical contact might make Sasuke jealous." I could tell Kakashi was smirking under the mask. "Say Kakashi, how does making the Uchiha jealous become a prank?" Kakashi looked down lifting a finger, showing that he is about to prove a point.

"Sasuke believes he has no emotions and that an Uchiha should never show any. So it is more of an inner prank on his emotions. You are use to more visible pranks, this is an inner prank we will know when it's working if he reacts to it." I nodded, he had a point that was still considered a prank, he'd be thinking we are a couple or something and be getting jealous but we really aren't….

"I'm going to see if I can find Sakura and see if she will take me around the village for clothing. I know I can't fit in her clothing…" I looked away mumbling "Even my chest is bigger than hers…I just keep them bound by bandages…." I pushed myself off the wall and nodded to Kakashi. "Stay at Sasuke's house again tonight, make up an excuse so he has to watch over you." I turned my head to Kakashi, confused. "If you guys walk to the training grounds through the village, you would be wearing the girls' clothes right? Well from there you can start the jealousy test." I nodded again, another point proven to me.

"Oh Akuma, if you can, I know you were studying Sasuke's and Sakura's abilities, write some moves they could learn and such. The same thing you did a long time ago when you were an active Anbu." I nodded, how did he know I was studying them and marking down things they could improve? I ran off looking for Sakura, who wasn't too hard to find. She had been a mile away from where the sand ninja event happened.

I snuck up behind her and grabbed her; she screamed but noticed it was me. "Damn it Akuma! Don't do that, you nearly scared me to death! Baka!" she went to hit me but I dodged. "Where's Sasuke?" I asked, looking around. "He left the instant you said you had something to do. Why?" I grinned deviously. "Good, because I need your help for a prank on Sasuke. I need feminine clothing, spare me though, I have only worn boys clothes my whole life."

Sakura's eyes lit up over shopping for clothes and dressing me up. 'I suddenly regret asking her for help, and even regret agreeing with Kakashi on this prank.' Sakura grabbed my wrist and ran off with me towards the shopping district of Konoha. 'Kami, please let me live through this hell.'

-AN-

I can so relate to Akuma right now, even I refuse to wear girls clothes. When I was very little of course I had to wear girls clothes, it was forced on me, ever since I was able to choose my own clothes I wore boys clothes only. xD So whenever I need "girls clothes" for events that you need to dress nicely for... I never know my size. I always get told that it is too late for me to even convert into a female xD. So apparently if you are a tomboy past 19 almost 20 yrs old you become a lost cause and will never be feminine lol... I think my mom was a Tomboy until 25 or so though, but she did wear girls clothes so... I guess she doesn't count in a sense... hmm... she is a gamer still though so :D

anyway Ja ne, i will see if Chapter 14 posts up properly for me to put up chapter 15 lol


	15. 15 Clothing from Hell

Ok it may be a bit before chapter 16 is uploaded on here, I want to go back through all 15 chapters on here fixing all the errors caused by and my word program. Each time I finish a chapter I put up one on here, that's how I've been doing it recently... But if I go back and fix all the mistakes caused by and my word program I won't be focused on writing a new chapter, which makes new chapters on here slow. However don't worry it doesn't take me too long to go through things, I just mean it might not be published today, tomorrow, or even Saturday. I'm sure you guys understand, I already put up 15 chapters in 11 of the days this story had been first put on here. Normally by now other stories are still on the first chapter or maybe have 2 or 3 chapters, but I've been on a roll to try to keep you guys amused, even though they are short chapters, each about 1.5k words each, it still gets a lot of ideas across.

†

I shuddered at all the pink clothing Sakura was pulling out to have me try on. "Sakura please, I draw my lines and say no pink AT ALL. Black, orange, red, blue my kind of human color view please." She turned around with a distasteful look at my choice of colors. I narrowed my eyes at her and growled; there was no way I was going to wear any of this frilly clothing. Holding up one of the pink sets Sakura pulled out, I put it against my body. "Look Sakura, pink looks nowhere near good on me. I have maroon kind of colored eyes, it right off the bat knocks out pink. It even knocks out purple, so stay away from girly colors or I'll kill you in your sleep, and I'm not afraid."

Sakura sighed grabbing all the clothes and turned away to put them back. 'She knows I have a valid point…. Now I wonder where the bras would be….' I popped over the railing of a rack and motioned to Sakura. "What?" she said possibly annoyed at my point. "I need a few pairs of bras where would that be?" Sakura sighed and pulled me through the clothing to her side and dragged me down towards the back by the fitting rooms. "What size are you? A?" she asked getting ready to look through the A section.

"Ah…. No A is too small, I'm not sure if I'm a B or a C… I always bound my chest so I never knew the size…." Sakura looked slowly towards me as steams of hatred landed on me. 'She… is jealous….' Sakura walked to the cashier, motioning towards me several times, and then came back with the cashier who had measuring tape. "Take any bindings or whatever off so we can properly size you." I looked down then back over to the cashier.

I slid off the bandages, letting them hit the floor. 'This is very embarrassing…. I bet Kakashi is out to get me.' I sighed. The Cashier came behind me, nearly making me dodge her from instincts, and wrapped the tape around me. She pulled it off and looked at the size, walking over towards the Cs. "She falls under the line of being able to wear C or even D." I could hear the jealousy coming from her mouth. "_Damn I didn't think I was that big."_ I heard Kyuubi laugh **"It's because of me, being sealed inside of you; you gain some of my traits. As Akuma you constantly absorbed things off me, shame though I had a DD size, you just fall between C and D…. my 12 year old host is yet so small." **_"Thank god then, I rather be small so I can bind my chest and be the tomboy that I am rather than the sassy girl that you are."_ I grinned as I heard Kyuubi's laugh become a growl.

Sakura walked over grabbing frilly designed bras; my eyes began to twitch. 'I am not wearing any of those, not even if it is supposed to be a short prank.' I looked over towards the sports bras and grabbed some. Sakura went to slap my hand and I just glared my deadliest glare at her. "I put my line at a lot Sakura; I still have to be me for this prank. Therefore I am wearing stuff that Sasuke knows I would pick out as a female. He knows I hate pink, he saw me gag at a store on the way to the training grounds. I made a comment about nasty pink and frilly stuff." She huffed and tossed everything back to where they belonged.

I rolled my eyes. 'She knows feminine, I know myself. That is why I needed her, to know what was feminine. I wish she would just take me saying that as the honest truth.' After a while of being dragged around in the one store we agreed on a few leg hugging shorts and some silk tight shirts. Walking out of the store we crashed right into someone. Rubbing my forehead I looked over to who I bumped into 'Temari?' I stood up and held out my hand to her. "Forgive me Temari-chan; I wasn't really watching where I was going.

She grabbed my hand, helping her up she mumbled a thank you; looking at the bags in our hands she raised a brow. "Ah, Sakura-chan and I were shopping for a few pieces of clothes for me for a prank I am doing to our teammate." This caught Temari's attention. "What do you need girls' clothes for in order to do a prank?" she asked, trying to understand.

"Well Sasuke is a stick in the ass pride-filled bastard who is self centered and all that junk. The prank we are doing is going to put him at war on his inner self, in other words we will try to make him jealous." I said, gaining a glare from Sakura for what I called Sasuke and a nod from Temari. "I needed Sakura's help for feminine clothing, while I myself picked out things that Sasuke would know is something I'd wear if I was feminine." She lifted up the bag from my hand and looked inside. "Tight clothes, feminine yet befitting of someone of your stature."

I turned to Sakura and stuck out my tongue. "Ha told you I was right on picking those up." Temari handed me the bag but stared at me closely. "You look more like you can get away with adorable if you can get away with sexy that is awesome, but you are cuter than anything." I blinked my eyes at her statement and grinned. "Thank you I guess, I have to get back to Sasuke's before he comes out to kill me."

"Kill you wouldn't be the word." I jumped hearing a voice from behind me; I hid the bag and turned around. "Teme!" I shouted at him, he didn't wince at all but looked over towards the bags that was being held and raised his brow. "I was helping Sakura-chan get some clothes since some of hers got ruined from the training Kakashi put her through." It was partially a lie; Sakura had picked up some clothes for herself while we were getting my prank clothes.

"Hn." I narrowed my eyes at him growling. "It wouldn't kill to use words." I turned back to Sakura and Temari "Looks like I got to go guys, it was nice seeing you again Temari-chan. Ja ne!" I said running off to tag behind Sasuke.

"Kakashi told me that I had to watch over you for a few more days since he isn't sure that the fever is fully gone." Sasuke said, not even turning to face me as we went to his place. 'Good, Kakashi was the one to come to him with an excuse saves me the breath.'

We entered inside Sasuke's place; Sasuke closed and locked the door, then went to the kitchen. "I will start on dinner; go take a shower and change." I nodded and went up the stairs into the room I was using, I tossed the bag onto the bed and pulled out the pajamas we had managed to find. The top was extremely loose while the pants were only a little loose; the print on it was little foxes, the only pair in the whole store. I pulled out a set of undergarment and tossed the bag under the bed. I walked towards the bathroom, stopping before the door when I heard curses coming from the kitchen. There was a loud bang then huge silence. I peered down the stairs, afraid to enter the kitchen.

I could see Sasuke holding the top of his head as he walked out of the kitchen. "Oi, Sasuke are you ok?" I shouted down to him, he looked up blushed then looked away, returning into the kitchen not saying a word. I shrugged it off then went into the bathroom to take my shower.

**Sasuke's POV**

I rubbed the top of my head as I reentered the kitchen. Looking at the floor I began to pick up everything and putting them away. 'I can't believe I hit my head TWICE! I hit my head on the freezer door when coming up from the fridge, then on the cabinet door, knocking everything out.' I sighed then remembered the concern coming from Akuma and smiled. I quickly grabbed the items to make spaghetti, the same dish that Akuma failed to make. I had asked around on how to make it and found one person who knew almost everything about different types of pastas.

I tossed the noodles into the pot and waited for it to boil….and waited…and waited….'a Fire jutsu sounds good right about now…' after waiting for what seemed like eternity, after choosing that I would just end up setting my house on fire through using Katon, the noodles finally finished boiling. I emptied out the water from the pot then grabbed the sauce I had been suggested to use, and poured it into the pot, stirring it. I heard footsteps coming into the kitchen and knew it was Akuma. 'Perfect timing, dinner is done.' I reached up and grabbed the dishes, and turned around to put them on the table.

I stopped in mid action, dropping the dishes on the floor as I stared at Akuma in her outfit. The shirt was big on her, making it slide off her shoulder and showing bare skin. The pants were loose yet form fitting when she sat down, the print on it was of little orange foxes, in chibi form, on a soft blue tinted background. "So….cute…." I said out loud, not even realizing.

I shook my head and looked down at the broken dishes on the floor. I quickly swept it up and grabbed a new set, putting the food on the plates and setting them down on the table. My eyes continually landed on the bare skin on Akuma's shoulder, it was so inviting that I had to control myself. We ate, talking about very little, then went up to our rooms.

I went into the bathroom to take my shower to go to sleep. After I got dressed I walked out and peered into Akuma's room. She was already fast asleep, her shirt was pulled up revealing some of her stomach, her hands rested by her head, while her legs were once again in the shape of an unclosed '4'. I walked in and stared down at her. The moonlight wrapped around her giving her the most angelic aura. I smiled and leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips.

I felt Akuma stir, and quickly pulled back. She moaned and brought the pillow into a hug; I was glad that she was still fast asleep. I walked out of her room, closing her door behind me, and entered mine to go to sleep.

-AN-

So it seems that it is chapter 16, not 15, like I thought it was that the prank goes into operation. So sorry for the missassumption, but being as I've been typing ahead so there is chapters on standby so there is no worry about writers block, I tend to forget what happens in which chapter. So yeah Sorry about that guys, I will try to finish the editing of all the site's mistakes plus my program's so I can finish typing up the current chapter I'm on, so chapter 16 can come up.

Love you guys and I hope you understand a slight delay on this.

ja ne


	16. 16 Operation Jealousy For Izanagi

Here is Chapter 16 It would of been posted last night but my laptop hasn't been charging.

†

I fell out of bed hearing a loud bang coming from downstairs. I bolted out the door to the source and saw Akuma in the kitchen freshly dressed in clothes looking around to make something. I went to go back to my room and stopped. 'Wait…' I looked back over to Akuma then noticed her outfit and nearly had a nosebleed. She had tight, but short, black shorts on along with a very form fitting silk black shirt with red rose print. She turned around noticing that someone was behind her then smiled at me. My eyes roamed down and landed on her chest.

'She….has a huge chest… that shirt….' I looked down more and quickly shook my head and turned around. "Don't burn down my house when you go to cook, use water not wind to put out any fire." I saw her pouting from the corner of my eye then started to walk back upstairs to take a shower. "It was just that one time teme! Hmph!" I grinned and went to shower.

**Naruto's POV**

"**It looks like he really likes your outfit kit."** I nodded and looked back towards the food and rubbed my hands together. 'I remember some simple things so let's see I'll make blueberry pancakes.' I bolted around the kitchen putting the batter together. I grabbed a pan and started cooking up a couple. 'God I hate these clothes, it's like no personal space…. I swear Kakashi…. If this doesn't work, your book will be flamed.'

I placed the pancakes onto a plate and put it on the table. I looked into the bowl that I used to make the batter and took some on my finger and licked it. 'Mmm I love batter used to make pancakes and blueberry muffins.' I turned around and saw Sasuke entering and clapped my hands closing my eyes smiling. "I made blueberry pancakes for us; I tried to make them not too sweet for you."

After breakfast we headed towards the training grounds, on the way there I got eyed by almost every boy. Sasuke would growl and death glared at each and every one of them. We reached the training grounds to see Kakashi and Sakura were already there. Kakashi walked up to me and hugged me tightly "There's my little Aku-chan!" he said excitedly. We both could see Sasuke glaring daggers at Kakashi and knew that the plan was working out. I hugged Kakashi back; I could see emotions fighting in Sasuke's eyes before he turned around.

"Let's get started on training." He said walking away to his normal training spot. Kakashi leaned down towards my ear and whispered "He is quite stubborn or he gave up pretty fast." I cleared my throat and called out for Sasuke he stopped and turned around. "You and Sakura are training for what I have planned for you. Sakura for now you still need to try to build up your chakra for some healing based jutsus. Sasuke I got some fire jutsus I know from your clan that I will be teaching you. Kakashi will be watching Sakura while I help you." I walked over towards Sasuke's training grounds turning around to face him only to be pushed into the tree.

I stared wide eyed at Sasuke "What the heck teme?" he leaned in close his sharingan burning through. "You are MINE Akuma, take off those silly clothing. You are taunting me in that outfit and gaining the attention of every man in this town." I gulped and scratched my head. **"Ohh look at that Akuma, he's calling you his."** _"Shut it Kyuubi."_ Hearing a growl come from Sasuke I tried to back away but forgot about the tree.

"What are you and Kakashi are you two together, what is he to you?" I could see the jealousy running all over his face. "Ne….Sasuke are you… jealous?" his eyes widened and he backed up slightly. "Hn." He said, not responding to my question. "If you tell me I will change into my normal clothes. I can tell if you are lying so you have to tell the truth." He snorted and growled out "Answer my question about Kakashi."

I snorted at him and shook my head. "I refuse to answer or change clothes until you answer me truthfully." He growled and sighed looking away from me. "Maybe…. "He said. I glared at him growling "That is not a yes or a no, I need that not maybe." He turned his gaze back at me and leaned in again, kissing me. My eyes widened again, gasping when he pulled me against him tightly. "Damn it Akuma…. yes damn it yes. Happy now? I answered now change and answer me."

In a 'poof' my clothes changed to what I had worn the day before. "Kakashi is like a brother to me, he always watched over me since I had no one to do so. That is all he is Sasuke, and that is how we both see each other and how everyone else knows us as being." Sasuke sighed in relief at knowing we weren't a couple. "Sasuke, I'm sorry you got put through this just for you to show emotions. It was supposed to be an inner prank and I'm sorry it had to happen like this." Sasuke stared in slight shock and looked away then turned back with a smirk.

"Does Kakashi-sensei show how overly protective he can be?" Sasuke asked as his smirk grew. I blinked my eyes several times. "Well…. He doesn't show his jealousy or overly protectiveness often but everyone knows it's there." Sasuke leaned to my ear and whispered "How about you help me get back at your brother for doing this to me, by making him show he himself is jealous and overly protective." I blinked and rubbed my chin. "How would we do that exactly teme?"

"Easy my little fox, if someone is touching you he surely will be showing all those emotions." I scratched my head then grinned. "Maybe we could."

**Sasuke's POV**

After getting Akuma to agree with me to get back at Kakashi and getting some training in on my clan's fire technique, we met up with Kakashi. I had my arm around Akuma, keeping her close to me. Kakashi turned around slowly and saw us; instantly making his eye twitch. "So you two are finished your training?" he said, we could tell instantly there was a tinge of jealousy. I leaned close to Akuma "We finished and are going to get some lunch, aren't we little Ku-chan?"

Akuma blushed then smiled at Kakashi "He's taking me to have some ramen!" I pulled Akuma into a hug and kissed her neck. Kakashi glared then grabbed me off Akuma growling. "Don't touch her Uchiha." He said through his growling. "Aw is Kakashi-sensei jealous and trying to protect his adopted sister?" he stopped and dropped me, a sweat drop present on his forehead. "Who would have known that prank would have gone back onto me." He sighed then turned around and started walking back to Sakura. "At least I'm faster at admitting my emotions."

I narrowed my eyes and glared at him 'I admitted my jealousy! That bastard….'

-AN-

Like I said my laptop hasn't been charging, right now it has 15% remaining before it dies. Where the charger connects on the laptop is broken, so I am going to take it to the shop tomorrow. I might not have my laptop for a very long time so I'm sorry... however I know this chapter seems more BSd out of them all but -shrugs- I tried to fix it up best I could before my laptop went out. There was a lot of errors in it that I saw, I tried hard to fix it so forgive me. Anyway thats all so I can get this out and lock laptop.

This was done for Iza

Ja ne

P.S. Iza I will try to see if I can get that into this story, however I can see it more so in a HS fic. I can still try though.


	17. 17 Cleaning history

Ok guys I still don't have my laptop back yet, but every now and then I borrow a laptop to play an online game called Final Fantasy XI. I am debating on doing a Naruto story based off where they meet on an online game, Naruto is a female and such. It would be a short simple story, I don't think it would exceed 13 chapters, but it is very tempting to try it. I found a huge folder of some old fanfics I wrote out many many years ago... aka around time Naruto first came out in Japan, I read it and was like "YAY FANFICS :D" lost all those papers then when I was being a zombie I found a huge folder full of papers... I was like "Woah! Mass collection of Naruto fanfics and all the notes and ideas!" but yeah... I added one of the short stories I wrote for Naruto's birthday timeframe, I fixed it up in a few spots, but I posted it up. It is another way for me to say sorry at how long it is taking for me to get ANY news on my laptop. I haven't gotten a single call from the people and its been almost 10days, what I gave it in for was for something that would only take 2 days, 3 days tops.

†

As we were walking to the ramen shop, I leaned over to Sasuke and whispered. "There is something I want to teach you that prevent you from needing to use your Sharingan." He looked down at me with curiosity. "It's a way for you to find a weakness through chakra." He nodded in understanding. It appeared that he understood that this technique was a hidden technique. Kakashi knew I was going to teach Sasuke in the privacy of his home. I left the training guide for Sakura to help Kakashi.

'If only grandma Tsunade was in Konoha still, I'd ask her to take Sakura as her apprentice. I can get her started, same as Kakashi, but neither of us though are qualified to train her in the medical field. We have high basic training, but not enough for what she needs to know.' I scratched my head and looked around. The villagers didn't glare at me anymore, which confused me. Didn't they know Akuma had the Kyuubi sealed within her? I don't understand exactly why their feelings view different between me as Naruto and me as Akuma.

"I need groceries." I heard and looked up at Sasuke, who was looking for a food store. He spotted one and dragged me inside. I looked up at which store and nearly freaked. The owner of this shop hurt me the most, he would always tag team with his workers. I didn't want to get hurt again, but Sasuke had a firm grip on me. I looked around cautiously for the owner, praying that I won't be seen. Sasuke had said something, but I didn't hear him. This caused worry to leak all over, not just in his eyes, but his face expressed it too.

I looked over to him and mumbled quickly "You owe me a lot of ramen for this." Causing Sasuke to stare down at me with a frown wondering what would need bribing for me to stay in here. He shook his head and continued to drag me further towards the meats. When we reached the meats I noticed the owner standing right there talking with a few of the workers, well more of scolding them possibly for not doing their work. Hoping I could avoid him I turned but noticed his gaze landed on me, he dismissed the workers and started walking towards me. I tried to pull from Sasuke who looked down at me raising a brow, I didn't want to get hurt and Sasuke was making it mission impossible to avoid.

I closed my eyes seeing the owner had reached me, waiting for the point of contact of pain. When I felt a hand ruffling my hair I looked up and noticed the owner smiling. 'What the hell?' I blinked, confused at the different actions towards me. "It's nice to see you again Akuma, I haven't seen you in so long where have you been hiding?" I stared up at Sasuke who chose to answer for me. "She left the village for a mission that required her to be one with the village while she gained info. She was told to take it easy as she did the mission and think of it as a break. She came back a while back but was ill so she hasn't walked around until today." I sighed in relief; Sasuke was really good at making excuses for someone's disappearance.

My stomach growled loudly causing both men to stare down at me. I blushed brightly, not really expecting my stomach to scream out at me so randomly. Sasuke shook his head grinning. "Ok we are going to get food for my house and well get something in your black hole called your stomach." I glared at Sasuke and punched his arm. The store owner laughed and went to the front of the store. Sasuke dragged me around the store buying small items, but still a lot of items. After paying for it he took me to the Ichiraku Ramen bar to let me get my fill of food, which he offered to pay for as long as I promised to not force him to eat ramen for the rest of his life. Which I snorted and agreed to, a free meal is a free meal.

When we reached his place I pounced him from behind and took off into his house. This caused him to go in sudden shock and chase me; I bolted into a hidden passage that I had found during one of my explorations of his house. I paused at the top making sure Sasuke saw me, which he did, dropping the bags he had onto the floor to chase after me. "Eep" I shouted and ran down the hidden passage. I reached the bottom of the stairs and managed to get through the doors when I finally got jumped by Sasuke, who was growling. I laughed at him which caused him to stop and look around. "Where the hell are we?" I snickered at how slow Sasuke was to even notice that he had ran down a secret path.

"This will be where we will be training until the exams. We will be training in the field with Sakura and Kakashi for a short period of time then we will continue in here for the 'Secret training.' Sakura is being trained by Kakashi with the guide that I gave him." Sasuke pulled himself off of me and looked around. "How come I never knew about this place?" he mumbled to himself. I stood up and slapped him on the back. "You did know, you just don't remember that this is where you were originally trained at." He slowly turned down to me, glaring at the fact that I slapped him on the back. "And you're saying you remember?" I snorted and pouted looking away.

"Hey I am remembering a lot as I go along now shut up! Before we even get started we have to clean up in here. There is way too much dust and cobwebs; it is obvious that this place hasn't been used since I was sealed away." Sasuke stared down at me. "Clean…." I grinned up at him "This will be a part of training, to clean up this room, it will help your stamina, and with how the room is… it might even help your immunity." I turned around to head back upstairs to get the cleaning supplies when Sasuke grabbed my arm narrowing his eyes. "You better be helping." He stated, not wanting to give me the choice of leaving him alone to clean it. I stuck my tongue out at him "You know now that is a good idea, having you clean up all alone in here…" he groaned, letting go of my arm.

"Don't worry `Suke, I planned on helping, even I wouldn't want to clean up such a place on my own. It is not only creepy but very much dirty." I went upstairs grabbing cleaning supplies and tossed it down the stairs then grabbed two buckets and filled it with water and floor cleaner. I handed Sasuke a mop and a bucket. We began cleaning the huge room, more so regretting the thought of cleaning it than anything. After a while I noticed that Sasuke was tense in cleaning and turned around, and splashed a little water on him, quickly facing away like I never did a thing. I could feel a heated glare on my back. Next thing I knew, I was soaked in water, really cold water might I add. "What the hell teme!" I said glaring at him as he held in his laugh.

I lifted up my bucket and poured it onto him, stopping him from his snickering as he glared back and jumped me. I groaned as my back hit the ground, I knew there was going to be a bruise there. "You started it teme!" I said he narrowed his eyes and growled "Like hell, you splashed me with water!" I snorted "I thought you needed to loosen up and figured some cool water would be nice on the back of your neck! You poured the whole bucket on me!" he grinned "I thought you needed some cooling off." I growled. "What the hell teme! You're the one who needs cooling off you….you…. ugh!" I couldn't even think straight. "Damn it Sasuke get off me!" I said, not wanting to start another fight with him over the water. He looked down, examining me and then stared into my eyes. "Hn. No."

My mouth opened wide at his response. "What do you mean no!" he smiled deviously causing me to close my mouth shut. "Who can give up a chance of a wet kitsune being underneath them?" I turned my head to the side confused. I heard someone clear their throat and looked up to see Kakashi staring down at us. "Ah! Kakashi, thank god you're here. The teme poured a bucket of water on me just because I splashed water on his neck thinking it would make him relax!" he looked down at us; I could tell he was grinning like a pervert.

Kakashi giggled like a little school girl before he disappeared in a poof of smoke. 'What the hell! He didn't even bother to help me! I will get him back for this, just you wait brother just you wait.' I growled, trying to think of how to get Sasuke off me.

-AN-

Ok now after this there will be a timeskip and it will go straight into the start of the chunnin exams. I will once again say sorry to you guys for not being able to post up anything in what, like 11 days or so. I still haven't gotten any word so forgive me. For now enjoy Chapter 17 and my short story of (Fem)Narus bday. I might be able to post up 1 chapter to one of the HS fics but... ya I am so very sorry and thank you for being so patient with me so far. I use this laptop at random, and sometimes I'm not able to use the internet or anything.

xD For the 50th time, I'm so very much sorry guys and hope I can update this again soon.


	18. 18 Cards and the start of Exam

Ok I was able to reach the laptop again for today and typed up the 18th chapter onto here so I could get it up for you guys... I really wish I had my laptop right now, I have so many chapters written down that are screaming to be put up lol... I am going to try to put up some more short stories again from the group that I wrote when I was younger, of course giving it some touch ups. I am doing a current vote for my drabbles/short stories on if Naruto should be male or Female for just the chapter or put up two where its a male version and female version of naruto and the pairing being SasukexNaruto of coursexD... Now onto story, which I will of course have the 2nd AN at bottom

†

I sighed, leaning against the wall outside of the Chunnin exams building. We were waiting for Kakashi before we entered since he wanted to give us some encouraging words and some advice at the same time. I looked over to Sakura who seemed to of gotten stronger with the training I laid out for her, she still however was trying to woo Sasuke who was starting to get agitated by her presence.

"Yo!" Kakashi said, hand rose, smiling behind his mask. We looked over to him as he strode up and looked at each of us. "I'm supposed to be saying some encouraging words so uh…. I am glad all of you chose to do the exam; if one of you didn't then the others couldn't have entered. You all have come a long way since we first met, Sakura your chakra has gotten stronger and you now have some Ninjutsu's like Akuma and Sasuke. Sasuke, according to what Akuma tells me, you now are stronger in all your ninjutsu's and even are losing that stick in your ass." I glared at Kakashi for saying that out loud.

Sasuke looked over at me, slightly glaring, causing me to snicker. "And Akuma, my little Uzumaki Naruto Akuma…" I stopped snickering at Sasuke and instead went on growling at Kakashi. "You have nearly gained all your memories back for your fighting abilities, and even are almost done changing to what you once looked like." Kakashi cleared his throat and crossed his arms. "Now for business, Akuma I know you feel something is going to go down during this."

Sasuke looked over to me then to Kakashi "What do you mean?" I looked over to Sasuke "Lately there has been this foul smell of snakes in the air, it smells familiar. You remember how I kept walking out on the training or even the fact that I used a clone to train you?" Sasuke nodded and waited. "Well I kept scouting around the village to try and figure out where this scent was and all that, ever since it leaked into the village there has been this feeling of something bad going on."

"That is why I want you three to be careful, because the scent is familiar to Akuma that means it can't be anyone good. Akuma you will probably know all the instructors, inform them of anything you feel seems odd in any way." I nodded. Kakashi smiled at us all and ruffled our hair. "Good luck guys, I know you will make me proud."

We entered the building and headed for the room, ignoring the group of idiots on the 2nd floor, and went to the destination room. The instant we entered, Sasuke got toppled over onto the ground by a blond blob. I looked down and noticed Ino hugging Sasuke to death proclaiming how she missed him while Sakura shot her a death glare and kept saying to get off her Sasuke. I almost felt bad for Sasuke, almost.

Sasuke stared at me, pleading for help as I just busted out laughing, which caused him to glare. "Hey guys, who is this." The boy gestured to me. I narrowed my eyes at the dog boy and snorted. "Sup dog-breath longtime thankfully no see." The boy instantly looked at me and growled "Don't call me that!" a girl grabbed his arm and tugged it slightly "K-Kiba-kun please d-don't yell at Na-Naruto-chan." I smiled over the pale eyed girl. "Hi Hinata."

She blushed and hid behind Kiba, who stared at me, shock present in his eyes. "Yes Kiba, I am Naruto, but the name is Akuma. Yes I am a girl, and no you may not touch me to see if it is true." I glared at Kiba who was bringing his hands over to me to see if it was true, and quickly withdrew his hands.

"You guys shouldn't be making such a fuss, with everyone being on the edge and all." A boy in glasses said. I looked at him; the scent of snakes filled my nostrils. I kept my gaze on him, that scent being on him was suspicious enough. He motioned for us to come to him, which we did and he pulled out cards. 'Those are chakra cards…what is he doing with those?' I thought.

"I have chakra cards here, if you can give me names of people or even their description I can pull up their information. Oh by the way I am Yakushi Kabuto." He said smiling at us. Sasuke, after getting the banshees off him, walked up, thinking then said "Can you pull up information on Sabaku no Gaara, Rock Lee, and Uzumaki Akuma." I raised my brow, looking at Sasuke curiously on why he wanted information on me.

Kabuto put chakra into the cards and frowned. "I couldn't get anything really on Uzumaki Akuma." He said looking up at Sasuke. "How about Uzumaki Naruto?" Sasuke asked in reply. Kabuto tried again and frowned once more. "Not much information here either, shows some years but for the first few years of his life, there is nothing there like he never existed."

I looked over to Sasuke who was staring at me confused. "Would you like to try a description instead then?" Kabuto asked Sasuke who nodded and pointed at me. "Description is her." Kabuto tried once more with chakra and sighed with relief when he got information and handed the cards to Sasuke, not even glancing at them. I peered over and noticed the card say _Namikaze Naruto Akuma_ and grabbed it from Sasuke's hands and looked over it.

'This has information that no one should know in it… the cards alone, it is Jonin skill, while all this information is beyond classified. I need to report this and keep an eye on this man.' I saw Sasuke looking over at my card reading it and I glared at him. "Nosy aren't we?" he grinned and grabbed the card from me. "Hey I didn't say you were allowed to read that!" I went to grab the card, but he turned and held it away from me as he read it, grinning.

Kabuto started laughing "You two are such a cute couple." We both instantly turned and gave Kabuto a hard heated glare, making him shrink and regret ever saying anything. I quickly grabbed the card from Sasuke and burned it, which instantly caught his attention when he was missing something from his hands. "Hey I was reading that." I glared at him and snorted. "And I didn't give you permission!" he smirked. "Hn."

"Naruto stop badgering my Sasuke-kun!" I heard Ino say and nearly hit my head on a wall. 'I get away from Sakura but I am left with the other bull. Damn fan girls and their need to be overly possessive about things that don't care for them!' I turned around slowly to Ino, giving the most deadly look I could, which caused her to jump and hide behind Shikamaru.

"First off, Sasuke isn't yours, or any of the other girls. I am not claiming him as mine, and not saying anything around that. Sasuke owns himself and if he wanted to be claimed by someone he'd of said so by now, but being as Sasuke is a male and dominate, no one can own him, he possibly will become possessive and claim whoever he loves." Sasuke stared at me, mouth gapping open from possible shock of me finally helping him from his fan girls.

I turned to him slowly "What, even I can sense these things coming off of you. The intent to kill all the females kind of radiates off you pretty highly over wanting to power punch idiots in the face." Sasuke raised his brow and smirked. I didn't like where this smirk was going… "Alright you maggots sit down I am Morino Ibiki and I will be your first proctor for this first exam."

-AN-

So far for the votes the Female NarutoxSasuke is winning in votes but for now I will keep it running for a good while since I am without my laptop. I can check on stories, and reviews and everything around there but I can't submit chapters or new stories with my phone. Which sucks, because I am lonely without my laptopxD I am really really thinking of doing that one story that I mentioned about in the last chapter, of course I'm not going to neglect this one, if you saw I submit a chapter to this when I submit other stories/chapters. I have a easter one I want to get up tonight with the chapter2 of the hs one.

The reason I have been able to get to this laptop more often is because of all you viewers and the others who reviewed my stories. My mom saw them and how my hits hit past 7k on this story alone and has let me used her laptop to put all this up. So you guys have to thank her for me even being able to get some stuff up for you all. Love you guys~ xD

Ja ne


	19. 19 First Test and the start of hell

Here is chapter...19? LOL I don't even remember atm I kept being interrupted as I was typing this up from my phone xD... Next to be put up is... that HS fic... chapter3... Don't know if I will be able to since mom said she needed laptop for FFXI related stuff.

†

I stared up at Ibiki and down at the paper that was placed in front of me. I nearly broke out in laughter knowing full well that Ibiki hated paperwork and grading them and anything around there. 'This would be a great chance to sleep' I thought grinning to myself. We were given the motion to start; I flipped it over and laid down on it, not even giving it a glance.

**"Kit"** I heard, opening my eyes and seeing myself in front of Kyuubi's cage. "Kyuu-chan! I haven't heard from you in a long time, what was wrong?" I asked, leaning close to the cage. She lowered her gaze down at me, eyes staring into my soul. **"I've been trying to figure out that scent myself just like you were."** I nodded "Did you find out anything?"

She shook her head but stopped for a moment. **"Well, the scent is very familiar to me, the one who leaks this scent use to be a Konoha ninja himself. I keep getting closer and closer to figuring out who it is, but something is blocking my memory from fully getting to who it is."** She said sighing.

I nodded once again "Kyuu-chan do you think Akuma's seal is actually keeping the block on your memories?" she stared at me and then nodded **"That is a very good possibility since there is the possibility that the third didn't want you to learn your memories from me but let me have some."** I looked over to the side and laughed. "Hey Kyuu-chan ever thought of redecorating?" she glared at me and snorted **"Ever thought of taking the seal off and letting me out?"** I laughed and shook my head. "No way, I won't be able to tell people that I hear voices in my head and scare them away if I let you free!"

She gave me a deadly glare and I laughed. "I won't take it off because I can sense the evil that is coming off of you, there is a part of you that calls for revenge and has a huge hatred on everyone." Kyuubi stared at me in shock and sighed. **"You are a smart kid, I never thought you would have been able to sense such a thing coming off of me from behind this cage."** I smiled at her "I've felt the darkness coming off you for a while but never said anything. Although during the time that I have first met you, the darkness seemed to of pulled back."

Kyuubi laughed, causing the room to slightly shake **"Being in such a kid like you has seemed to lift my spirits over the years. You leak off such a pure energy that I can't even resist falling under control of. Your pure soul has been curing the darkness in me over time, and I am always happy when I hear you come to talk to me."** She lay down and had her head gaze at my level **"I use to never want to hear you or see you but over time I looked past everything and you just seemed to of taken me in by surprise. Now I want nothing more than to protect you with all of my power."**

I felt something wet fall from my eyes and wiped it and saw I was crying. "Wow Kyuu-chan who would of thought that you could get me to cry." I laughed and she smiled at me. **"The first exam is almost over; I suggest you wake up for the 'Tenth Question'."**

My eyes shot open and I looked up stretching, I saw Ibiki staring at me and I grinned. I looked down at the paper and wrote _Fox was here_ in the area where the name belonged. Ibikimotioned for us to drop the pencils for the Tenth question. He looked over us and started his long chat which I toned out. He asked if people wanted to leave, a lot left before the question was asked.

Sakura and Sasuke stared at me with concern, I lifted my hand and slammed it on the desk, causing everyone to jump and stare at me. "I am a ninja; I chose this path no matter what you throw at me I will find my way around it. This is my ninja way and there is nothing you can say or do to destroy it." I narrowed my gaze at him "Don't underestimate me, I will not run. I don't even care if I am a genin forever, I will become Hokage anyway I can so I don't care, and I am not afraid of what you throw at me." I snorted; Ibiki stared at me in slight shock but narrowed his gaze.

"Your life is riding on this decision, this is your last chance to quit." I laughed and waved him off "I will always follow my unbending words, THAT is my ninja way." I kept my gaze firm with his; he looked around the room and sighed. "Good decision, to everyone in this room…. I congratulate you on passing the first test." I grinned to myself **"Kit that was harsh"** I smirked inwardly. _"Everyone deserves a chance Kyuubi, and without the confidence they won't get anywhere."_ I knew my speech had gotten to everyone as the heavy feeling in the room had lifted.

**"This is proof enough that you can change anyone's heart. You changed mine."** I smiled and noticed that a ball of black was coming through the window 'Anko…' I stared as the ball revealed a woman in chainmail and very revealing clothes. Being the overly hyper ball of energy Kyuubi claimed me to be, I jumped her from behind, giving her a huge hug. "Anko-chan~" everyone in the room stared at me with huge eyes.

"Damn it ki- oh god it's you!" she said as horror filled her eyes, I grinned deviously. She tried to pull me off her and looked over to Ibiki for help, he went to grab me and I easily dodged. "What's this Anko? You didn't miss me? I am hurt!" she glared at me and I started to laugh. "Fox after what you did to my hair during that one mission, I don't think I will ever miss you." Ibiki looked over at her then at me. "But Anko! I thought you needed a haircut and I thought, because I didn't have scissors, why not use a kunai." Everyone in the room nearly fell out of their chair laughing.

Anko pushed my down and cleared her throat. "I am the examiner for the second test! Mitarashi Anko! Now let's go! Follow me!" she said, slightly hyper on her words. Most of the room stared at her with wide eyes; she looked over to Ibiki and growled. "There are 78 here, 26 teams? The test was too easy this time." She said glaring hard at him. He gestured over to me and said "This time there are…. Outstanding ones…." He stressed the outstanding; she looked down at me and groaned. "Fine whatever, I will cut the teams down to half."

She looked over to everyone with a hungry smile on her face. "Let's change areas and I will explain the rules." She went to jump out the window, which I jumped on her back which she growled and gave into letting me do.

**"Poor Anko you always torment her."** Kyuubi stated while laughing. I could feel Sasuke's jealous stare heated on Anko as we were taken to the next area.

-AN-

Anko being afraid of Akuma... HAHAHAHAHAHA ... yeah... Akuma so totally cut Anko's hair for her xDDDD I couldn't resist having Akuma have her hyper moment. Jealousy is so cute:D lmfao I will try and get more junk up today xD

Ja ne


	20. 20 Forest of Death Start

I was able to get to type up chapter 20 for you guys so I am happy to be able to post up 2 chapters today instead of 1.

†

We reached outside of a forest, looking around and seeing all the danger signs. Many people started to get scared just by the signs along. I grinned from Anko's back as she explained to everyone about the second exam. I remember when I used the Forest of Death to get away from people, since no one would enter it normally. Due to this I knew the layout of the forest by heart, I wouldn't go into the building or anything but I enjoyed the trees, as I didn't hurt any of the animals in there, they didn't hurt me.

I would always share any of my food with the other animals, and because of the fox scent that comes from me, they never even try to do harm. I turned to look over at Sasuke who was staring hard at me on Anko's back.

**Flashback**

"Ne Aku-chan! Where are we going?" a voice said from behind me, I grinned from behind the mask. "To my favorite place of course, you wanted to play a game of hide and seek with Itachi; I know the best place that he will never find you at." Sasuke skipped in his step, happy about being able to beat Itachi in a game.

I stopped us in front of _The Forest of Death_ and turned around to Sasuke who read the signs. "Ne…. Aku-chan isn't this place… dangerous?" I snickered and hugged him. "Don't worry `Suke! Nothing in this forest will hurt you as long as you are with me ok?" Sasuke looked up over to me and nodded.

We stayed in the forest until it hit dark. Sasuke had fallen asleep on my shoulder, feeling at peace with the forest and not being in danger. I heard rustling to my left and looked over to see an animal sneaking out from the bush. I smiled over to it and nudged Sasuke who woke up and nearly screamed at the huge animal that was next to us.

I pointed to Sasuke's side, where the fish was at and he looked down and grabbed it and went to hand it to me. I shook my head and pointed to the fish then at the animal then nodded to Sasuke. He gulped, walked on his knees towards the animal and held the fish out to it. The animal sniffed the fish licked its lips and grabbed it from Sasuke's hands.

It looked at Sasuke and nuzzled his cheek, which caused Sasuke to giggle. "Now you have started a bond with one of the most feared animal in this forest, congratulations `Suke-kun!" I said smiling as the animal, which appeared to be a wolf like animal, kept licking and nuzzling Sasuke's cheek. I looked up to the sky and nodded to the animal that bolted off.

"Let's go back now Sasuke, I think Itachi has given up by now, he is cursing in the mic and has been asking me for the past 4 hours where you were." Sasuke looked up happy and followed me out of the forest. "Ne Aku-chan, can we come back here again?" Sasuke said, smile reaching from ear to ear. I looked down to him and nodded. "Sure Sasuke!"

**End**

I sighed inwardly remembering that never happened since that was when all those missions were pushed onto me before I was nearly killed. I looked at Anko who had just finished explaining the second exam and then peered up at me glaring. "Now Fox, get off my back!" I giggled and shook my head.

"Nowai I haven't gotten a piggy back ride from you in ages!" she growled and went to hit me with a punch, which I quickly pulled from her back, making her hit herself. "Damn it! Fox I will get you back, just you wait." I laughed and followed everyone to get the scroll and sign the papers.

We reached the gate that was meant for our team and I looked back at Sasuke and Sakura. I smiled over at Sasuke "Ne Sasuke, it looks like we are going back into that forest, took me forever to bring you back didn't it?" at first Sasuke looked confused then blushed, suddenly remembering the events of that day. Sakura raised her brow and looked at us.

"Sakura, stay close to me and Sasuke, we have been in this forest before and know it well. There are animals in here that can kill you, Sasuke and I have …. A 'Friend' in this forest who will protect us." I smiled at her and she nodded.

I looked back towards the gate and got myself positioned. We heard the whistle and the gates opened, signaling for us to start the second exam, we bolted in and ran as far as we could before stopping at the midway point. I turned around and looked between Sakura and Sasuke. "Ok I gave Anko some information while I was on her back for that short time, it is not safe for me to relay anything to you two in this forest. However…" I reached into my pocket and pulled out mics and put them on both Sasuke and Sakura. "If you use chakra in the mics it can send out a signal of your thoughts, we can communicate by voice and thoughts. No one can get through to the thoughts one, these are special made mics. I made sure with Anko that I can give them out since… well, I was the one who created them for these types of things."

I pulled back and put mine on and nodded to them. "She said there was nothing wrong with these mics and that they don't go against any rule since they aren't technically Anbu technology or anything." I smiled as the two nodded. "There is a special symbol I put on each mic." I said and nodded to the two. At first they were confused until they noticed I was looking off with my eyes to another direction. They nodded too in understanding.

"Now we need to figure out who we should attack for our scroll, I have this field covered and found a few teams with the scroll we need. If possible I want to strive away from Gaara's team, and Kabuto's and any Leaf team." They nodded in agreement.

_'Sasuke, Sakura the snake smell that Kakashi and myself mentioned is strong in here. So the owner of that scent is hiding in this forest, I smelled it from one of the other village ninja but don't recognize them, so I believe that isn't their real form.'_ I said through the mic, to them. _'So we are to try and take caution when running then?'_ I heard Sakura ask. _'That is why I want to avoid Kabuto; he seems to have a tie with that man with the snake scent.'_

I looked over behind me, hearing a noise and growled. "I can smell you, you know. So there is no use hiding." Something flew out from the bush, and I caught it easily. 'Hmm a kunai.' I noticed a snake design on the kunai. 'This design….' A man came out from the bushes holding his hands up.

_'Looks like we couldn't avoid the man with the snake scent'_ I said to the others. "What do you want? I noticed you went out of your way to come to us when there was other teams that have the scroll you need were closer." I narrowed my eyes, the person that walked out resembled a female but I knew they were far from it. "So you were able to track us down without even being near us?" the person asked, smiling at me.

**"That man… He isn't in his skin; that is someone else's skin."** Kyuubi growled out. _"You're right; there is only one person who has been able to do that…"_ I threw the kunai, cutting the skin.

"Orochimaru…"

-AN-

I am working on rewriting the story where everyone meets online, when I actually get it fixed up for the most part I will then post it up here. I want to at least fix up 3-5 of the chapters before I bring it up on here. I love giving you guys something to read, but I want it to have some chapters fixed up and ready to be typed up like this story. I want it to be where I don't have writers block and leave you guys hanging. With me writing so many stories at once, it keeps the ideas flowing. :) So expect alot of short stories and alot of random new Naruto stories. And from all the reviews you guys gave me, I've smiled and changed the names from being Naruko in my original writings for some to being Akuma I do really like that name. Now for some of you, you remember how I've been saying Namikaze Naruto Akuma or Uzumaki Naruto Akuma? What it is referencing is that in reality Naruto was Akuma's middle name, and Akuma didn't actually know that until the link between Kakashi saying it and her seeing the card.

The third gave her the name Naruto which is what everyone knows to refer to her as, it all falls in if you see where I am going with it. But yeah expect more random short stories like the Easter one I put up, I want to put up the Christmas, Halloween, V-day and all that up sometime soon.

I am constantly watching over all my hits, reviews and such, this story has hit over 7k views because of you all and that makes me happy, this was a story I didn't believe anyone would want to read, but I wanted to complete it anyway, hated or liked. Reaching it's 20th chapter, and hitting 7k views? Yeah I was shocked and I smile when I see that people really want me to keep going with it with all those reviews that you guys left on each of my stories.

Thank you everyone for the support on keeping up with this story, Love you all and hope you enjoy the story as it continues on.

Ja ne


	21. 21 Orochimaru and the curse

Chapter21... Because idiot breath drunk man of my fam needed mama-chan to take him to emergency room, I get to use the laptop once again woo lol

†

"Oh so you know who I am." He said laughing as he looked back up, skin peeling off his face. His tongue hung out of his mouth, then bolted at me. 'Damn it!' I quickly dodged, but found Orochimaru right next to me. I caught his fist and threw him against a tree, throwing a few shuriken in that direction.

I felt a stab in my shoulder, slowly turning around seeing Orochimaru holding a sword through my shoulder. "Akuma!" Sakura shouted running towards me. "NO! Stay back." I held my hand up causing her to stop running. Orochimaru grinned "What's this? You think you can let them get away? I won't let you ruin my plans." I raised a brow and grinned.

"What the…" Orochimaru said as the sword in his hand started to melt, eyes going wide. "My blood can form into an acid or lava depending on the situation, so swords are useless." He narrowed his eyes at me, and then bolted at me, in a snake like form for the body. I dodged easily but saw him heading to Sasuke. 'Thought so.'

_'Sasuke his target is you, I will hold him off, I want you and Sakura to head for the tower.'_ Sasuke growled _'Why the hell would we leave you behind!' _I grabbed Orochimaru, surprising him, as I pulled him at a fast speed, into a tree. _'Because if he gets you, it can become hazardous, since you have the Sharingan.'_ I dodged the snake kunais that were thrown at me.

_'And if he gets you because of Kyuubi that is just as bad!'_ I turned an eye at Sasuke, giving him a firm stare. _'Sasuke, this won't be like years ago, just trust in me.'_ Sasuke growled again. I felt a heat in my chest and found myself flying into a rock. I looked down noticing a snake had penetrated my chest and added a poison. "Shit…" I watched as Orochimaru charged at Sasuke, fangs in view, launching for his neck.

'Anko…. This is what he did to her; he is going to curse Sasuke!' I tried to move but growled as I felt the poison taking its toll on me. "Sasuke you idiot! Don't just stand there!" I felt a heat surround my body, and found myself charging to Orochimaru.

His gaze turned to me, eyes wide as my speed increased. I opened my eyes to find Orochimaru against a tree holding a gaping hole in his chest. "So you're the container for that tailed beast…" he muttered, I looked over to Sasuke who was staring at me in horror.

I looked down at my hands and noticed an orange glow surrounding me. _"Kyuubi…."_ I heard Kyuubi growl and pull me into my mind, in front of her cage. **"He hurt you…. I'm taking over your body for a short time, you need to heal."** I looked down as I saw Kyuubi's chakra around my cuts. _"Kyuubi…. Please don't hurt them or go wild or any of that."_ Kyuubi nodded and pulled me close to her cage with her chakra.

I opened my eyes once more to find myself hanging on a tree; I gasped and looked over to Sasuke who was close to getting bit by the snake. I pulled the kunai from my shirt and bolted there "Damn it Sasuke, move!" Sasuke gasped.

I heard a growl, eyes going wide as a blur tackled Orochimaru and was tearing him apart. I sighed in relief noticing it was the wolf like creature that Sasuke had given food to. I grabbed Sasuke and Sakura and bolted into the distance.

When far enough I hit the ground, causing dirt to go up all around us, and shot off a fire Jutsu forming it into glass. I looked over to Sasuke and examined him; I noticed he had scratches from Orochimaru's fangs. I leaned my head on his shoulder, sighing with relief. "For now we are safe in this dome, but…" I pulled out a scroll, making Sakura and Sasuke's eyes go wide. "When did you get that?" they both asked, very shocked as I smiled.

"I'm a ninja right? While he was lunging at you the first time I managed to steal it from him before tossing him into that tree." I pulled my head up from Sasuke's shoulder and smiled at my teammates. "Let's get the healing out of the way then we can bolt to the tower, I'm sure being the first one there will make anyone shocked, even Kakashi, let's try and do it and throw everyone off about us."

They nodded, I looked back at Sasuke's shoulder, holding a hand over it and healed the gash on his neck. 'There is a slight curse, not fully developed…. I know I use to know a way to get rid of it… I'll ask Kyuubi when she is awake.' Sakura looked over to me and stared in shock at my wounds. "Wait you were injured!" I looked down and saw they were healed and grinned. "I'm only poisoned right now, if you have an antidote…"

She nodded and went into her bag and pulled at a syringe and injected the antidote into my skin. I sighed in relief when I felt the poison leaving my system. I looked over to Sakura and checked to see if she had any wounds. "Ok you two, we can head to the tower now if you both are ready." They both nodded, standing up from the ground.

I instantly fell down and laughed, both looked down at me with concern. "The poison in my legs isn't gone yet, we can still head out but I'd need one of you to carry me." Sasuke instantly bent down, motioning for me to get on. I snickered "You wasted no time teme." He snorted, blushing. I wrapped my arms around his back, as he lifted me up and situated me to where he could run.

"You know Akuma, you are surprisingly light." He stated, I raised my brow, while Sakura stared at me with jealousy. I shrugged and leaned my head against his shoulder. I held my hand out to the wall 'Huton'. The wind jutsu broke the glass dome; I looked down and nodded to the others. They bolted off, heading for the tower, trying to avoid any other ninjas since we were down to two members capable of fighting.

_'I smell Kabuto nearby… try to pick up speed and steer to your left.'_ They both nodded and did as I said; I could tell by the surroundings that we were almost at the tower. I looked down at Sasuke's shoulder and eyed the one tailed curse on his neck.

_'Sasuke my symbol is whirlwind, form your chakra slightly to the symbol in your mic to talk to me.'_ He turned his eye to me and nodded, looking back forward. _'Hn?'_ I snickered at his short answer. _'Sasuke, Orochimaru got you with the curse on your neck, it is one tailed curse so it will be easier to contain. When Kyuubi wakes up she will tell me how to get rid of it. Will you be ok with any method required? Considering half the ways to get rid of some of these stupid curses is sick and nasty and I'm only willing to do it to people I know.'_ He raised a brow but nodded.

_'Because I'm an Uzumaki I can deal with seals and breaking curses, but some of the ways to break it requires…fangs… in return.'_ His face went red and I giggled, Sakura turned her gaze to us wondering what just happened.

We reached to tower and entered, Sasuke placing me on the floor. "Ok Sakura give me the heavens scroll." She complied and gave me the scroll; I opened up both earth and heaven, tossing it in front of me. Iruka appeared before us, shock on his face.

We all smiled brightly at him, knowing the shock was due to our time in completing this part, and because of how strong we had become. "Ne Iruka-sensei! I want ramen after the third exam!" I gave him huge puppy dog eyes, making him blush and sigh. "ok ok ok you win!" he laughed and ruffled my hair.

"You three got here really fast, I am so proud of how you guys have grown." He nodded towards the doors, telling us to go through. Sasuke looked down at me and grabbed me, pulling me up, and placed my arm around his shoulder.

We headed out of the room and were surprised to see Kakashi there. "Kakashi-sensei!" we all shouted, slightly happy at seeing him again. He grabbed us all and brought us into a huge hug. "The instant I heard my team broke the record and came out with barely any damage, I rushed here to see for myself." I grinned, knowing my face had a tint of pink on my cheeks.

"If it wasn't for Akuma, we wouldn't be here. We crossed paths with a man named Orochimaru, he tried to put a curse on me, and Akuma says right now it is a one tailed curse." Kakashi leaned over and examined the curse and nodded. "Akuma took that same exact curse off me when she was 4; that was the most embarrassing situation ever." Kakashi said, cheeks tinting pink as he remembered.

Sasuke raised his brow and looked down at me then at Kakashi. "What… did Akuma do exactly?" Kakashi grinned and waved it off. "So you three are now on the third exam, you don't know how proud I am to have you three as my team."

Sasuke stared in horror, as Kakashi refused to answer how to get rid of the curse. I couldn't help but to snicker at his fear but also felt myself wondering what I could possibly have to do to get rid of the curse.

-AN-

Oh Oh oh I know what is needed tobreak the curse! Oh wait... thats a secret for a bit since... we want Sasuke to get all possessed and idiotic... wait what am i talking about. Oh yeah I drew up two other things for this story, both were quick sketches, aka i wasnt even trying lol. But i was asked about Akuma's back so i did a quick sketch to show what was on it, and then I drew Akuma at the end of Chapter 20/Start of 21 where she has her hands in fists.

anyway... Iza! I figured out how I can work what you asked for into the story:D once the whole Chunnin exam bit is over I found a way to sneak it in :3 I've been kinda in a mood to continually write stories. The reason struck me last night when i was talking with my adopted bro. I've been hiding in my story writing because of a slight depression I'm having because of loosing about 29friends in that Tsunami last month... It makes me feel like a, well excuse my language though the story has enough of it..., ass... It took me a month to actually have a break down over it but this doesn't mean I'm going to stop the stories, no way. I write these stories for people to read even if i try to hide in them to cheer even myself up.

Anyway Ja ne


	22. 22 Exam Part 1

Here is the chapter that i promised, took me a while... coz i decided to take an ice cream break xD ice cream3 _; it was good dont blame me, LOL. Anyway... it is semi longer than the normal amount of words I do for chapters.

†

I yawned, walking up to the group of genins. Today they would announce what the third exam was about. After all the teams arrived, the Third hokage began his long speech, which got interrupted by a man who coughed way too much for his own good. After hearing the exam was just battling to cut down the people more, I toned out the rest of the talk.

I looked over to Sasuke and stared at the one tail curse of heavens on his shoulder. Kyuubi was still out cold due to Orochimaru, and I hadn't had a flashback since entering the forest. I learned over and whispered into Sasuke's ear "Don't use the curse at all, it can begin to take control of your mind." His eye turned down to gaze at me, hesitant on answering, but nodded.

The man stopped talking then said that the names for the battles would show on the board. Just like that the board showed up two names. _Uchiha Sasuke VS. Akado Yoroi. _I looked over to Sasuke again then slapped him on the back and smiled "You can do it teme, just remember what you were taught." I went upstairs with the rest of the people, and sat down between the bars, legs hanging off the edge.

I could hear his fan girls cheering for him and shook my head and focused on the two fighting. They positioned themselves properly. I focused in on Sasuke and saw him using the chakra weakness technique already and smiled.

Yoroi made the first move, sending a chakra punch for Sasuke's head, who easily dodged and kicked him in the side, sending him flying into the wall. Sasuke narrowed his eyes, knowing it wasn't near over and took a defensive stance.

Sasuke smirked and jumped up, as Yoroi had appeared punching the ground. He growled as Sasuke slammed his foot down into his head. Sasuke bounced away and landed on the wall and threw shurikens at the body on the ground. The body disappeared in a cloud of smoke, which caused Sasuke to pull a kunai out, blocking another kunai aimed on his left.

"Oh my god Sasuke-kun is so cool, he has been able to dodge every hit at him!" I glanced over at Ino who was heart eyed at Sasuke. I shook my head and went back to watching. Sasuke easily dodged another attack that was aimed at him. He grabbed Yoroi's wrist to block a kunai that was a few centimeters from his face.

"How the hell are you able to block all my attacks?" Yoroi asked through gritted teeth. Sasuke grinned and tossed Yoroi in the air and did a group of hand seals and sent a fire wheel of flames to Yoroi who gasped, not expecting the move.

Sasuke jumped in the air, as Yoroi Dodged the flame wheel, and kicked Yoroi down towards the ground, appeared below him then kicked him back into the air. Then to finish Yoroi off, he once again kicked him to the ground, chakra infused into his leg to strengthen the blow. Yoroi gasped, as blood escaped from his mouth. "Winner: Uchiha Sasuke!" Sasuke nodded and came up the stairs and sat next to me.

"So you knew you had to avoid him due to his chakra drain, eh?" Sasuke smirked and nodded to me. Kakashi leaned down and ruffled Sasuke's hair "You did a good job at figuring out his weakness and to know what his moves were." Sasuke looked over to me "Akuma is a great teacher; I wasn't expecting to do so well on that fight."

I grinned then looked down at the chart to see who would get called. _Aburame Shino vs. Zaku Abumi_. The fight went fast, but still gave information to Sasuke and myself as we data collected. Next came Kankuro vs. Tsurugu Misumi, which was a little more heated than the last battle but still went by fast.

_Haruno Sakura vs. Yamanaka Ino_. My gaze looked at Sakura who kept staring at the board. I smiled up at her "You can do it Sakura, that is what you were trained for." She nodded and went to the field. For a while Sakura held back, making them even in the fight, until Ino made a sneer at her which made her start using water Jutsu's against Ino. After a while they both passed out from low chakra, making neither win. I sighed and grabbed Sakura while Asuma had grabbed Ino. The next two rounds went by fast; Sakura woke up at the end of the 6th match which Shikamaru won.

_Inuzuka Kiba vs. Uzumaki Akuma_. 'Crud…' I thought looking over to Kiba who looked over at me. We headed to the fighting area and stared at each other. Kiba smirked "Well this battle looks like it is already decided, hope you like losing Naruto." I snorted and just stood there, taking no position. 'He is going to use Akamaru….'

The proctor coughed then nodded and the battle started. Kiba took the first move, coming at me with a punch. I dodged it, moving my foot out to trip Kiba, who fell face first into the ground. He shoot up and growled. I simply smirked "I don't think this battle will be easy for you Kiba." He snorted and started throwing more heated punches, all were dodged easily.

I yawned and landed on the wall "I think I should stop toying with you now and end this battle." Kiba snorted, I lifted my right arm. Kiba took a defensive stance, watching my movements. 'Huton…' a gust of wind shot out through my arm, forming into a dragon. Kiba's eyes went wide in shock and attempted to dodge but got caught in the dragon.

I looked to my side and noticed Akamaru jumping at me, fangs extended for a bite. "No Akamaru!" I said, but got bit. Akamaru glared at me before his eyes got wide and fell, rolling in pain. I looked down at my arm, bandages falling off my arm. I could feel the stares on me as the markings on my arms were revealed. I looked down to where Kiba was and saw him panting while holding his arm. "Damn… I almost got hit full force by that."

His gaze landed on Akamaru, making him run to his dog and hold him. "What the hell did you do to him?" Kiba shouted, enraged. I sighed and tore the bandages off my left arm, then held up my right. "My blood turns into lava, or even acid depending on the situation. Since he bit me, my blood hurt his teeth." Kiba put Akamaru down and came at me full of anger. I kicked him, sending him flying to the other wall. I jumped down to the floor and held my hand over Akamaru's mouth, healing his teeth; I turned my head slowly and saw Kiba coming at me with another punch. I picked up Akamaru and dodged the attack with ease, landing on the wall once more.

Akamaru shook his head then jumped onto Kiba's head, fully healed. "Good, Akamaru is healed up again, I was afraid it did more damage." I said, more to myself than anyone else. I peered down at my right arm that was covered in blood, feeling it burning slightly. 'Kiba is wind based…. Ice beats wind…' I grinned thinking of a good combo attack. I jumped into the air, holding my hand to my mouth, and blew out shards of ice to Kiba who stared in shock. Then I held my arm out to the shards. 'Huton…'

A strong gust of wind busted out, bringing the shards with the tornado of wind 'Raiton' I grinned as the battle field turned into a dangerous tornado storm. The shards of ice became hail shards, while the gusts of wind separated into several tunnels of wind. Kiba stared in shock, biting his lip. "Kiba, I am not the blonde idiot you know from the academy, I am Akuma, no one can predict my moves or dodge them without getting hurt."

Kiba growled and shook his head "Who would of thought you would strike fear into me… no matter, I will not go down without a battle." I grinned, then nodded, the jutsu attacked Kiba, who howled in pain and agony. The people behind the bars stared at me in horror; I closed my hand, ending the attack. Everyone watched in shock as Kiba fell to the ground. I jumped off the wall and walked over to him, kneeling down, then began healing his wounds.

The proctor stared, and then coughed. "Winner: Uzumaki Akuma." He said. There was silence and an uneasy feeling coming off of everyone. Kiba lifted his hand and gripped my wrist, whispering to me "Thank you for healing Akamaru…. And not letting my pride die from calling defeat at knowing my opponent was too strong for me." I smiled and nodded. "I healed all your organs and most of the wounds, the medic nins will take over now." I stood up and nodded to the medic nins who hesitated before grabbing Kiba on the stretcher.

I strolled up the stairs, and sat down next to Sasuke, who stared at me. No one said anything, as the battles continued. Once the rest of the battles were over, Hayate made a speech that there would be a second part to the exam in a month. Everyone was then dismissed after getting everyone to pick out the names from a box for the next exam.

I sighed, running my hand through my hair and left, knowing no one wanted to speak to me. I sat on the Hokage monument and stared at the village. '1 month… I need to get Kyuubi back up before then.' I rested my head in my hands. 'I wonder if Kiba is alright, he did take a good hit from the wind tunnel itself…. The ice shards and lightning were duds, but Kiba wanted to go down to appear as though he survived from a very strong and dangerous attack.' I lifted my head and stared back over the village.

'I'm an ex-Anbu… it is obvious that no one was going to survive my attacks due to this. They are genins; I'm an old Anbu who lost their memories.' I sighed again, wondering where to go to tonight for sleep. "I could sleep in the forest again…." I said out loud.

"I would rather you not." I jumped and turned around to see Sasuke behind me. "Sasuke?" he took a seat next to me and stared at the village. "You were nice…. To make it appear as though Kiba took a strong hit when it was only a wind jutsu with a double dud genjutsu surrounding it." I sighed and looked away. "At least someone noticed."

I felt a hand on my chin, and saw me being forced to face Sasuke. "Only idiots missed your kind act, all the team leaders were talking about you and the kind act you did, while all the other Junins plus myself saw what you did right off the bat." I stared straight into his onyx eyes.

"But the rookie 9 is afraid of me, I am no longer wanted to be known by them as to them it appeared that I wanted to kill Kiba." Sasuke sighed, letting go of my chin and shook his head. "That is why the team leaders explained what happened was for Kiba to keep his pride as a ninja going down in a brave way." I turned my gaze to the village sighing.

I felt a smile tug at my mouth and let it take over. "Thank you teme."

"Hn." He grunted, getting up. He grabbed my arm and pulled me up off the ground. "We have a month to recover and possibly train. What are we going to do?" I looked over to him then down at the ground. "Well… Kakashi can teach you a jutsu that is really useful to you. Chidori is what it is called; I want the original creator to teach you that. He will help you on your Sharingan. So for the next month we will be trained apart." Sasuke nodded in understanding. I looked off into the village and grinned, sensing a familiar chakra.

"For a month, I will be visiting an old friend." Sasuke raised his brow but didn't question it. "Sasuke, if we fight together, don't hold back. I know you don't want me to do it that is why I put you through hard training to get you up to as strong as Kakashi. You are Junin level on your speed and accuracy, but your Ninjutsu is still chunin, I want Kakashi to help you increase it since he has used the Sharingan and can teach you properly with it."

Sasuke grabbed my hand and gave it a firm grip, lifting it up in the air. "I will try my hardest against you, I don't care if I don't hit Chunin, and I want to know how strong I have gotten with my training. So don't hold back too much." He grinned, before making his way back to his home. I followed him, a smile graced my face.

-AN-

Hope you enjoyed this chapter xD its 127am wow... ok um xD ya not much to say here either but... uh... hi:D? lol

-Ja ne


	23. 23 Shortie on Training

:'D Thor was awesome! Got to see it in 3D, and saw it with my sis and a huge group of her friends. They made it even more worth it. Anyway here is the next chapter... which is obviously the "Filler" to the story if you think about it... like Anime needs a filler... heres the story filler:P...

†

I stared down from the roof I was perched on. I was looking for a certain target that cannot be missed. I heard a grunt to my left "There he is…" I whispered, jumping down into a tree, and then down to the ground.

I stared at the target in front of me and grinned. "HI ERO-SENNIN!" I shouted, causing the white haired man to jump, hitting his head against the fence, gaining the attention of the people on the other side.  
>"PERVERT!" the women screamed at realizing there was a peeping tom.<p>

The man got up and turned to me slowly, growling. "What gives me the displeasure of being interrupted during my research?" he grunted. I walked up to him and flicked his nose, causing him to fly back into the fence again. "Strength like Tsunade…." He grumbled, rubbing his nose.

He stared at me for a couple of minutes. "Who are you and what do you want kid?" I raised my brow "You mean you can't recognize me? Well hell that means I could of gone a hole notch up." I snapped my fingers and sighed.

He got up and grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and dragged me away from the bath house. He tossed me down onto a bench and hovered above me, eyes burning deep into me. "Who are you?" I grinned "Akuma." His gaze never left me, waiting for me to say more. "Uzumaki?" I said, unsure of which I should say for the last name.

"Uzumaki…. That's… wait…" he leaned back and stared off. "Ne, Ero-sennin, can you train me?" he turned back to me "I don't have the time for this brat." He said, walking away, I raised my brow and pounced him from behind. "You owe me training! You damn old man!"

"How, exactly, do I owe YOU training?" he glared at me. I stared at him "Because for one, you're supposed to be my godfather! You're the one who gave me my middle name, which is my first name when I'm in henge. Uzumaki Naruto Akuma, you possibly know me as another last name since I was missing for a few years…" I waved my hand, while explaining, while his eyes got wide.

"No way! You're THEIR kid?" he screamed, while fainting. "…Well that wasn't the reaction I was expecting from a Sannin…" I lifted him up and placed him on the bench, while waiting for him to wake up.

"Ugh… I had a nightmare where I met the daughter of that demonic woman, Kushina and my past crazy student Minato…." He said, rubbing his forehead, groaning.

"I find that to be a compliment." I said smiling, causing him to jump and quickly turn to me. "I must be dreaming…" I shook my head, causing him to groan. He then stared at me "From what I heard though, Akuma knew practically all jutsus that there wasn't much to teach her… so how can I train you?"

I shook my head "I lost my memories, so I need training, and I know back then that I didn't know everything, like I want to summon the frogs like you and papa did, relearn how to use Rasengan. My clones can use all my jutsus but I can't so I was hoping to learn new tricks and some old." I explained.

He rubbed his temple then stood up, grabbing my shirt again. "I guess we should get started then. You have a month before the second part of the exams right?" I nodded while he was dragging me away.

**Sasuke's POV**

I stared at all the rocks that were broken and cracked. I was resting against a cracked boulder. I hadn't seen Akuma or anyone from the village in 3 weeks. When I was able to return for a few days, Akuma was nowhere to be found, so I chose to stay camped here to train.

I stared down at my hands that were covered in scratches and bruises and sighed. I got back up and forced the chakra into my hand once again. "Chidori!" I shouted, slamming my hand into a rock, falling down once again from exhaustion.

"That's enough for now Sasuke, get some rest and start up again tomorrow." I looked up to see Kakashi sitting on the boulder I had just hit. "I want to master this technique Kakashi-sensei." I said, giving a stern look. He stared down at me with an impassive expression.

"You have a few days still to master the technique; you will need a day of rest before the exam. Rest now while you can." I sighed and stared at the setting sun. 'I won't get anywhere if I don't push myself…'

**Naruto's POV**

I groaned, resting on the cold ground, glaring at Jiraiya from the corner of my eye. "You tried to kill me you bastard!" I leaned up, rubbing my slightly injured arm. "It was the only way for you to summon." He said bluntly.

I sighed and stared down at my stomach then turned to Jiraiya. "Hey Ero-sennin…. You knew Orochimaru right…. He put a seal on me. Kyuubi hasn't woken up since the forest of death, and I can't take the seal off myself." Jiraiya looked down and nodded in understanding.

He molded chakra into his fingers and slammed it into my stomach. I felt the seal breaking and Kyuubi groaning. I held my hand to my stomach after Jiraiya moved his hand. I flopped down onto the ground and smiled in satisfaction.

"So you're able to use the Kyuubi's chakra?" I nodded slowly "Technically yes, I don't normally use chakra though, that is why I couldn't summon at first." Jiraiya's eyes widened "Then how did you summon Gamabunta?"

I grinned at him, closing my eyes. "One day until the exams." I opened one eye and looked at Jiraiya. He stared up at the sky "You've mastered everything I could think of in under a month. You really are the child of Minato and Kushina."

I laughed and covered my eyes with my hand. I slid a part of my hand from one of my eyes and stared into the sky. 'Tomorrow… is the start of the exams… I wonder how Sasuke is fairing on his training…'

-AN-

Yeah so next chapter will be the start of the Exams, obvious with how this ended... And everyone will be able to welcome back our perverted little Kyuubi! Which means, Sasuke's curse will soon be lifted, yay for suspense because everyone wants to know how it'll be taken off :D Well I will say... just remember... Kyuubi is a pervert... a BIG... pervert :P... kekekeke.

Okay let's see if I can get out the next chapter to the HS fic:P lol not much to say here but Thank you to everyone who has been reading this story and reviewed. You guys have made this story reach up to 9,552 hits. Now, the whole female Naruto sex for shorties is winning so... that is a obvious thing... Now for some of you who read all my stories I would like to know your guys opinion... As some of you have read I plan to do a story about the rookie 9 meeting online, well I want to see if I should do two totally different versions. one with Female Naruto alone and one with Female Naruto and a Male Naruto, aka twin Online fic...

Alot of you guys also liked Akuma, which is what I will use as the female name once again since... afterall that is how i used Female Naruto's name xD Naruko is too... over used... Lol

So... wondering, should i do both, or just the online twin fic, or just the Female naruto online one... now... I was asked to make more shorties for FemNaruxSasu which I will gladly do, I am thinking of some stories I can do while wondering if any of you want a short story request for that pairing... I am crazy and have a high imagination so I can prob come up with a story :O... now that is all... funny how i said not much to say...then type all this...

-Ja ne


	24. 24 Final rounds begin

Not a long chapter but eh... it still works_ because I'm updating it lol... nothing much to say but enjoy

†

I looked to my sides, at the rest of the people that stood next to me on the open field of the stadium. The proctor was going over how there is a slight change in the fighting due to one of the people who made the chart uneven, being missing. I sighed, not seeing Sasuke anywhere. 'Kakashi you better not make Sasuke fail this due to your late habits.'

"Hyuuga Neji and Uzumaki Akuma, stay here, everyone else please head into the overview." We all nodded, while Neji and I stayed. "It looks like destiny has brought us to fight, Akuma." I snorted "I will shove that destiny up your ass and show you what you are so blind to see with those eyes of yours." We took our battle positions and waited for the cue to start.

"Begin." I made the first move by making 110 clones and blunt attacking him. Neji snorted and used his chakra rotation move, knocking all the clones away, but was shocked to see none had disappeared. I watched as he activated his Byakugan and began beating his way through my clones. Neji smirked, and began his eight trigrams one hundred twenty-eight palms move. "Now you can't use chakra." He said simply.

I laughed and formed a wind tunnel around my arm. His eyes shot open wide as the move skimmed by him, cutting his cheek. "How are you still able to use Ninjutsu?" I snorted and looked at him, crossing my arms. "I don't use chakra, genius." His eyes went wide before he narrowed it. "Destiny says I will beat you Uzumaki." I snorted "Destiny my ass."

He bolted at me with his fist raised, aiming a punch to me. I caught his hand and twirled him into the stadium wall. I looked around the stadium to see what was in the field and smirked. I waited as Neji came at me once again 'Doton…' I quickly punched the ground near us, as the rocks formed into a hurricane of rocks and dirt. "D…Damn it!" Neji gritted through his teeth as he found himself once again thrown against the wall.

He got up and tossed shuriken and kunais up and used his rotation move once again, sending the objects flying all over to try to injure me. I held my arm up to my mouth and whispered against it, making it glow slightly before I disappeared from everyone's sight.

"Oh hiding now are we? What a pathetic ninja you are." Neji stated. I stepped behind him and held my arm down to the ground he stood. 'Katon' Neji's eyes went wide as he jumped into the air, feeling heat. A whirlwind of fire erupted from the ground and followed Neji. It directly hit him but soon he disappeared in a poof of smoke. I felt an arm around my neck and a Kunai pressed against it "Forfeit Uzumaki, you can never beat me."

I smirked "I can't?" I felt the grip disappear as Neji flew into the air. I slowly turned around as Neji fell on the ground, close to being knocked out. I walked to him and stood above him staring down "Neji, I will not kill you, but I will not forfeit either. You are a Konoha ninja, a brethren of my home nation, I would never kill someone from my own nation." I bent down, hovering my hands over his wounds as I began to heal him.

"You needed to be taught a lesson though. Destiny doesn't choose your fate, you yourself does. Hinata wanted to end the differences in your clan." I stood up, and pulled back from him. "My history is worse than yours, but not once did I ever let it take over me. You may have that caged bird on your forehead, but my body is adorned with more than just what you have. You just have to put one foot in front of the other and keep walking forward." I nodded to the proctor, then left the field.

I glanced up at the area where the Kages were, feeling something fishy going on. I quickly put up my Anbu outfit and appeared next to the third hokage, who had a notebook out while writing notes. "Hokage-sama." I said, making him look down at me and nod. I leaned over to his ear and began whispering. I watched as the kage next to him watched me, but was annoyed that he couldn't hear a word I was saying. I leaned away and the third nodded and motioned towards the field again.

"Kazekage-sama… this here is my top Anbu, and my top advisor too." The man peered back to me and nodded. I could smell the snake coming off of him. 'That is Orochimaru… Saidaime already knows… but isn't doing anything.' I stood up and stared into the field and nodded to the third. "I will take your suggestion to write down who I feel should pass, thank you." He said, I could see the secret meaning behind his words. I nodded and disappeared back to the stand, appearing as I did during the fight. I sat down next to Shikamaru and nodded.

"Shika… take caution." He glanced at me and nodded before mumbling 'troublesome'. I stared down into the field, watching the fights as I wondered where Sasuke was, praying he would show soon.

Kankuro had forfeited instantly against Shino, making it reach the next fight. I pushed Shikamaru and said "Becareful Shika, don't forfeit right away or I will kill you." I said, smiling. He groaned loudly. I ignored it and pushed him down into the field. "You can do it Shika!" I said, laughing as he glared at me.

I leaned over and watched the fight closely, but knew my mind was more on hoping Sasuke would show soon since they already gave the time extender for him. 'Damn it Sasuke… where are you?'

-AN-

If you guys are wondering why Kyuubi hasn't spoken yet, she is still recovering from the seal that was placed over her chakra. She will be back in the next chapter though! :3 Lol anyway, I've been hand writing alot of stories and such so... expect random updates and new stories, for those that watch and read all my stories. Anyway... um... thank you for reading!

-Ja ne


	25. 25 Gaara vs Sasuke?

k Here is chapter...2...5? ya has to be 25 of NUA; with a current hit of 11,500 (Yay...and yes thats actually the pure numbers) lol AN#2 is going to be quite big with some of my info i want to let you guys know about Enjoy this chapter!

†

I gritted my teeth in annoyance. Shikamaru's match had ended but Sasuke was nowhere to be found. "If Uchiha Sasuke doesn't show, he will automatically be forfeited for the fights to continue."

I clenched my hand into a fist. 'This isn't what you wanted Sasuke…' I closed my eyes and braced my head on the cold bar. "Sorry we are late; we got lost on the road of life." My eye brow twitched. "I hope we aren't too late."

I slammed my fist into Kakashi's face, digging him deep into the earth. "You come here late with Sasuke, and that is your excuse?" I felt arms wrap around my waist, pulling me off Kakashi. "Dobe…" I turned my head to Sasuke and pouted. "You're in as much trouble as Kashi-nissan. You only get lucky because you have a match!"

"Missed you too dobe." He simply replied. Sasuke let go of my waist and stood ready for battle. I leaned down and grabbed Kakashi by the back of his vest. "Good luck teme." I said pulling Kakashi up "Come on you dead beat, the battle is starting." I dragged the unconscious Kakashi out of the battlefield.

I began walking up the stairs as Gaara went down. We both stopped and stood their eyeing each other. I held my hand out, causing Gaara to jump in surprise. I smiled, closing my eyes to match "Good luck Gaara-sama." He cautiously took my hand and shook it then headed to the field. I watched him enter the field and grinned.

"So that is their plan." I finished my route to the waiting room, tossing Kakashi to my side.

**"Now all we do is wait."** I smirked. _"Welcome back… Kyuubi."_

**Sasuke's POV**

I glanced up into the waiting area to see Akuma. 'God I wanted to kiss her endlessly in front of everyone… but damn Kakashi-sensei already made that damn threat to me…I missed my little fox.' I looked over to Gaara 'Let's hope I don't get killed out here.'

The proctor looked between us then signaled for us to begin. Gaara's sand shifted out of the gourd and went straight for me. I dodged easily until it stopped. 'Akuma warned me that he's a demon container that thirsts for blood.' I examined him quickly 'Damn… he has an absolute defense. If things get out of hand…' my gaze shifted to Akuma 'she will need to help.'

I shook my head 'No, I have to beat him and prove to myself that I can protect my Akuma.' I ran forward and began my basic taijutsu, throwing punches and kicks into the sand. A few hits landed, causing part of his shield to break. He began forming the sand around him into a circle ball, making me have to dodge by jumping on the stadium wall. I began running through hand seals and grinned.

"Chidori!" I bolted to the ball of sand, slamming the lightning ball into it. I grinned when it broke through but soon lost that grin. My eyes went wide as I felt something gripping my arm. "Gyah!" I managed to pull my arm out and saw a beast like arm gripping mine, before I broke free from it. It fled back into the ball where I soon saw demon like eyes.

I glanced down at my arm and shook it. I reached into my pouch and pulled out a kunai. I stared down that the kunai that was given to me by Akuma.

**Flashback**

I fell down on the ground, sighing in relief. I looked up at Akuma who seemed to be debating over something. She then smiled and looked at me straight in the eyes. "Sasuke, it's time to pull out my old Kunai." I eyed her with confusion. "That kunai is special; your new training will be that kunai's special taijutsu."

"But I already have a taijutsu." I said, hoping that would change things. Akuma shook her head "It is better to have a huge variety of taijutsu stances. You can switch to each one during battle depending on what you need. Basic taijutsu is good for testing the enemy's weakness, whereas a speedy taijutsu is great on trying to test their stamina."

She crossed her arms, hovering over me "The more you know, the better it is. With that kunai I gave you, it takes up different taijutsu styles per ability you want. That kunai… was known for granting dreams and wishes. You had to have the purest intentions to wield such a weapon or to even get what you want."

"So that's why you gave me it… being a child, we are pure already. You were going to teach me then weren't you?" she grinned and scratched the back of her head "Well you need some basic taijutsu… I wasn't sure if you knew yet or not but yes, I had planned to teach you how to use this Kunai…"

I looked at the kunai that she held out to me and grabbed it. I ran my thumb over the handle, remembering the night Akuma had given me this kunai. "There are different elemental taijutsu's for this kunai. You have a base of fire from being in the Uchiha clan. The kunai can combine elements easy and do a huge variety of things." I looked up at Akuma.

"You will first work on fire style, being as you already have this element. Fire beats ice, ice beats wind, wind beats earth, earth beats lightning, lightning beats water, and water beats fire. Keep this in mind for any battle you do. Treat it as… an elemental wheel." I nodded and grinned.

"Sasuke, Gaara is also a demon container… I want you to master the different levels of this Kunai's taijutsu." I looked away then back at Akuma. "So you estimate that I might be stuck fighting him?" she nodded.

"Akuma… what makes this Kunai so special?" she smirked and crossed her arms, tilting her head slightly. "It is a kunai that helps you use any element in a taijutsu… without the use of any chakra. With you being an Uchiha, it will help prevent the use of your Sharingan, which will keep you from losing your eyesight."

I lifted the kunai up. "So it is like having an Akuma as a weapon?" she blushed and giggled "You could say that." She held out her hand and summoned a Kunai. "Let's begin the first element, Genin Fire style." I twirled the blade in my hand then gripped it, grinning.

**End**

"Let's step this up a notch." I said, griping my blade then getting into wind style. 'I can use that trick Akuma always does with sand… turn it into glass. If I can trap him, it will give me the upper hand.'

Gaara stared at me "Different styles…?" I smirked. "I was once told by a great Anbu, who is also a little demonic kitsune…" I glared up at Akuma who laughed. "that the more taijutsu styles the better… I was taught by a woman, something even I once believed couldn't fight at all, whom has over 356 taijutsu styles."

Gaara's eyes widened before his gaze landed on Akuma. "She is the strongest ninja you will ever meet, with one of the best strategy methods, and yet the kindest heart." I lifted the kunai up into the air. "She has always cured everyone she has ever fought, even if that person hurt her emotionally. She is misunderstood by everyone in this village…"

I brought the blade down, making gust of wind fly out of the blade towards Gaara, which soon turned into triple tornados. "She is my sunshine, my guide, my hero and my home." Gaara pulled the sand into a sphere once again to protect him from the tornados. 'Just as planned.'

I quickly changed to fire style and flicked the blade against my sandal side, as if lighting a match, then flicked my wrist, sending out a flamethrower like stream of fire.

The sand that surrounded Gaara turned into glass, causing Gaara to be thrown off. "This is only a part of Akuma's power and teachings. Kitsune no negai… that is what this blade was once called it means Wishes of the foxes. It has been called several names over the time Akuma has used it. Kitsune no Yami, Shadows of the foxes… that was the last name it got called before Akuma handed it down to me."

I changed my style to lightning. "There are two blades though. I have the Tenshi no Yami, while Akuma has the Akuma no Yami." I slammed the kunai into the ground. "Tenshi no Yami is Shadows of angels, there has only been three people who could wield it. Akuma, Kyuubi and myself; the reason is that only the purest of hearts can wield this." I slid it across the ground, causing lightning strikes to thunder up towards the glass dome.

"Akuma no Yami is Shadows of devils, or Shadows of Akuma. Only Akuma has ever been able to wield this weapon, but together with Tenshi no Yami…. There is no hope of winning." The lightning connected with the glass dome, sending shards flying everywhere, causing Gaara to fly against the stadium wall.

I turned around, noticing a sudden change in the aura and saw piles of feathers falling. 'Genjutsu…' I looked over to Akuma who stared up at the area the Kages were, pure hatred and anger leaking off of her.

"The plan has begun…" I heard a demonic voice laugh out from behind me. I turned to Gaara and growled.

-AN-

Okay first we will go over the Tenshi no Yami and Akuma no Yami for this story. Akuma's name means Devil, which I explained before. Sasuke used to get called Tenshi by Akuma when they were younger, long before Akuma gave the blade to Sasuke. To Akuma, Sasuke was her angel, while Sasuke always teased Akuma about being a little devilish fox. Though with how Akuma was always there for him, Sasuke saw Akuma as his guardian Angel. This leads us to Tenshi No Yami, shadows of angels. The Shadows is the students, while the angels is the guiding light. Akuma was the 'Angel' while Sasuke was the Shadow. Before that though, Kyuubi had the Kunai, along with Akuma no Yami, stored away after the legend of the Fallen angel had flown around. These two weapons were considered to be wielded by the Fallen angel, which is why Kyuubi believes that legend. She found them in the forest a few months before her kits were killed. She found a paper hidden on them, that tyed it together, saying "October 10th" which is when Akuma was born, and everything happened.

Kyuubi had a pure heart before she had found herself attacking the village. She found herself sealed within Akuma, who was a young prodegy that she felt the most purest intentions radiating off her silent host. She gave away the location of the hidden kunai to Akuma, who was able to wield both the instant she touched it. Akuma became Kyuubi's shadow but Akuma still seemed to teach Kyuubi more than Kyuubi could teach Akuma. Akuma no Yami only let Akuma yield it, which made the qualifications for it unknown. It's a kunai that Akuma never pulled out, making it more mysterious. Akuma always would wield Tenshi no Yami over the Kunai that bore her name.

Now for the outside of Naruto Tenshi no Yami and Akuma no Yami... On FFXI I had a huge group of Japanese friends, their original linkshell name I cant remember, but they made a brand new one after i joined and named it TenshinoYami. They made it because they were my teachers and i was their shadow, my nickname to them was Akuma, their little devil. That is a common nickname I picked up when growing up so I was happy to get called it by them. They taught me as much as they could, before the event this year took 17/18 of the members lifes. The leader of the linkshell was the only survival and quit the game, because he blamed himself for their deaths. I changed servers after this because I couldn't stand being around people that reminded me of all 18 of those people, i lost a total of 29 friends on March 11th... A person I always talk about, and call Sage, came with me to my new server. He is my shadow, and is learning from me. His nickname is also Shadow... i created a ls with the same theme as TenshinoYami(Which was the theme they got from me) its theme is 'It's my way'. My linkshell(ls) on this server is called AkumanoYami... I'm Akuma, Sage is Yami... He is my shadow.

I figure i'd give this data to you guys; which Akuma will later give even more data in the story. Now I mentioned already that my laptop is dead, well I hope that we might get lucky and my PC comes in earlier than the 17th.

Now for story data: I am going to update my profile to give an update on my stories, fixing it a bit too since it doesn't have some stuff it should lol... However when I go to add stories or update them, I look at the hits and go "Ok that's the one I will update next" if it hits a certain amount, or has already beat the amount of hits needed... This story was only one who hit past what I look for, HS fic is getting close though, Uzumaki twins is getting there too so HS fic and UT will prob be updated same day... prob tomorrow if I get asked to get on FFXI for abyssea helping lol... other then that prob will be a few days before stories are updated again...

I think that was everything I wanted to go over for now... so until next time

-Ja ne


	26. 26 The sound attacks

Yay for being able to put up the next chapter... didn't think id be able to finish typing it before my moms event was done... lol but I don't think i can get anything else up

†

I jumped out of the waiting room to go up to where Saidaime and Orochimaru were. I made sure to change to my anbu clothes before reaching them.

I landed next to Saidaime, kunai in my grip. "Code name FOX reporting." Saidaime turned slowly and pulled out a paper and held it to me. "Your mission is to give this to Ebisu. After you complete that you are to help Sasuke with Gaara." I grabbed the paper and stared at the third.

"What about you sir?" he smiled "Don't worry UA; it's just time I take away what I made." I growled but nodded taking off to where Ebisu was.

"Ebisu…" the man with sunglasses turned around. "Saidaime-sama told me to give you this." I gave him the letter, which he opened. He looked up at me and nodded.

I bolted off to where Gaara's demonic chakra was. 'You better be alive still Sasuke.'

I landed on a branch and examined the situation before me. Sakura was bound to a tree by a demonic sand arm while Sasuke was gripping his shoulder in pain. Gaara was beginning to form into his demon form, which had caused the curse on Sasuke to try to take over.

I summoned a kunai and dived towards Gaara. The attack hit, slicing off the right demonic arm. I jumped away before the sand could capture me.

"What took you dobe?" I snorted and peered over to Sasuke. "The hokage gave me two assignments, one was to deliver a message, the other was to save your ass." I turned back to Gaara, ignoring the glare.

**"Kit, change your outfit."** I looked down and noticed I was still in the normal anbu clothes rather than my custom made ones _"Thanks Kyuu that could have been bad."_

"Kai!" I said, causing my clothes to change back to the custom battle outfit. I looked over to Gaara and saw sand coming at me. "Death Coffin!" I quickly bit my finger, before I was covered in sand.

"Akuma!" Sasuke shouted. I grinned as the jutsu soon backfired due to a frog. "Sasuke rest up; leave Gaara to me. It would be better for two demon containers to fight. He's a raccoon; I'm a fox, its instinct to hunt him down."

I looked over towards the stadium. 'You better be ok old man.' I sighed. "Gamabunta…"

"What brat?" the frog asked, annoyed. "Gaara is now in the raccoon demon form, but is asleep. I need to wake him up." Gamabunta peered up, nodding. "Transform up." I nodded as Gamabunta jumped at Gaara. I formed the handseals "Henge!"

Gamabunta was replaced with Kyuubi's fox form. **"Nice choice kit."** I snorted. _"Don't flatter yourself. I could have did you in human form, there is enough claws and fangs there."_ I laughed as Kyuubi pouted.

I canceled the henge when Gamabunta managed to hold Gaara down. I jumped out of the clouds and aimed a punch at Gaara, only to be caught by the sand. "Damn it!" I growled out, as a whirlpool of wind began cutting through the sand.

"I won't allow the darkness to consume you Gaara!" I slammed my first down, breaking the grasp of the sand. I jumped into the air again and headbutted Gaara.

His eyes shot open, staring into mine, blood falling from both our heads. His demonic form shattered, sending us flying. I caught a tree and stood on it, staring at Gaara.

"Let's end this as ninjas, not as demon containers." he nodded, as we both jumped in the air, punching each other with a lot of strength causing us to crash into the ground.

I groaned and forced myself up and walked over to Gaara. "I once was alone too Gaara. I was an orphan at birth, hated by the village for something that wasn't my fault." I looked up to Sasuke. "But I found my angel through the darkness. I fight to protect those precious to me. If I fail, I just smiled and try harder."

I leaned down and began healing Gaara. "I always heal the people I fight. It is unless you harm my precious people, that I will kill you." Gaara stared at me "Then why are you healing me? I hurt your team."

"One, Sakura deserved to be slammed against a tree, it was due time. And two…" I pulled Gaara into a hug. "You became a precious person when I first met you."

I put Gaara down, seeing a faint smile and blush before his siblings appeared. "Uzumaki Akuma eh… I will remember you. Temari, Kankuro, let's leave." They nodded, picking Gaara up and bolted away. "Why didn't you use Akuma no Yami?" I turned my head to Sasuke. "I wasn't going to kill Gaara, I chose that from the very beginning." I looked over to Sakura, who was propped up against a tree.

"Akuma, what exactly makes you able to wield those blades?" I sighed, taking my vest off, then the black undershirt, knowing that my upper body was bound.

"Sasuke… read the kanji that is on my skin." He raised a brow and walked over. "Some of the kanji you know…" he looked over the Kanji on both arms. His eyes went wide, as he stepped back.

"Tenshi…Akuma…heaven…hell…hope…death…" I grabbed my clothes and tossed it back on.

"I'm not sure what it means yet, but you will be the first to know." He nodded.

I felt something stab through me, causing me to quickly look to where Saidaime was. I found darkness filling my vision as I heard a muffled voice. 'Saidaime-sama…'

-AN-

I got bored earlier today since I've been laptopless and haven't been able to write stories. I drew up more pictures related to Akuma... no clue why... but Sasuke x Akuma pic is ( http : / / daemondedevil . deviantart . com /#/ d3ggep0 ) Just get rid of the spaces... the links to Akuma and Sasuke alone are linked to it so... yeah anyway I am happy I managed to finish typing this up at least... next up will be NHS's next chapter then I will add my story about them meeting online, I wrote alot down for it so It is ready too

mmmm that is all i believe lol

-Ja ne


	27. 27 Hospitals and a new mission

WHOOPS! It's been 13 days since I updated this... wow I am really sorry I haven't been in the typing mood but now that I have all of NUA's chapters typed on here it might go faster, along with NHS and UT. For the new fanfic about FFXI that will be slow because I am really lazy about it and all with this keyboard. So until Weds comes, its like lol no story failga for that one. Anyway enjoy

†

"How is she doing?"

"Not well at all, she is constantly staring at her lap, hasn't eaten a thing. Her wounds aren't even recovering like what we are use to. She really is blaming herself for what happened. We've found her tears to be blood rather than the normal tear drop."

The door to the room opened up, as a doctor, Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi came in. "What does her crying tears of blood mean? I really don't get it nor understand how it is relevant."

"He was told to report every detail, Sakura. As for what tears of blood mean, well there use to be a legend on why people cry tears of blood. It was only a small amount that would, and it would be without a wound causing it." There was a long silence before the voice spoke up again.

"It was said that devils, or Akumas or dark lords, whatever you wish to call them by, could not shed a tear. It's not that they didn't want to or anything, but because their body itself couldn't handle the tears, which were claimed to be only of the heavens. The first devil to cry was a mix between a dark lord and a celestial, she was referred to as the 'Fallen Angel' that had appeared 9 months before Akuma was born." There was shuffling and a sigh.

"The fallen angel was named Akuma because of a blood mist that was left behind from her tears. It was this legend that gave Akuma her name." there was yet another pause but a different voice. "But what does this have to do with anything."

"I was getting to that part. For one it was believed if the devils tried hard enough they could cry but it would be their own blood due to the pressure. Well, Kyuubi, Kushina, and Minato all believed that legend, so when our little devil was born, which was a surprise due to her being born 9 months after the fallen angel incident. Her tears were blood, and her wails were silent as if she had no voice. She was named after that fallen angel because of this."

There was a snort echoing in the room "Ok so you are saying that Akuma is crying blood because she's a devil? This is not really possible for one and secondly I still don't get why this is even important, why am I even learning information about her past?"

"Hn. I believe in what Kakashi-sensei says. When I was treating her wounds I noticed two huge scars on her back that resembled where wings would be and appeared as if they were torn off. Her body is adorn with random words and meanings, and her two kunai are wielded as if they are separating heaven and hell." There was movement before a sudden warmth.

I gasped, my head shot up as I blinked my eyes to adjust them. It felt as if they had not been closed in a long time. I noticed everyone who was present in the room was staring at me in surprise. I looked down and noticed where the warmth that had woken me was from. Sasuke had his arms wrapped around me as if he had tried to comfort me. "Awe that is cute, all it took was Sasuke to give little Aku-chan a hug for you to wake up." Kakashi stated, breaking the silence that hung in the room.

Sasuke snorted but kept his arms wrapped around me, as if he was trying to protect me from something, more so than comforting now. "Akuma, how are you feeling today?" I looked over to the doctor, then took my gaze down to my hands. There were dried blood stains all on the bandages and bedding. I didn't know how to answer anyone, it was like my voice was gone and my interest was in the dried blood.

I heard a sigh echo in my head, breaking me from my thoughts on where the blood could have come from. **"Kit, come rest, you need it."** Kyuubi stated, forcing me into my subconscious and pulling me close to her cage, where she wrapped her tails around me as if they were bedding.

I assumed Kyuubi might want to have a word with Kakashi or something, so I complied and drifted off into sleep.

**Kyuubi's POV**

I blinked my eyes and looked up at everyone in the group, which caused them to gasp. I quickly held up my hands in a defensive manner while smiling. "Its okay, Akuma still has restraints on me even though she is resting. The fact that she is constantly blaming herself over what happened with Saidaime is keeping her in her dead state." I brought my hands down and stared at them. They were Akuma's hands, covered in the blood that came from her eyes.

"I have limited time to talk to who I need to, being as I am healing Akuma's body finally. Keeping a chakra field around this room and to Saidaime's is very tiring and limits me on my time. I can feel Saidaime's life is very weak, is he in a coma?" the doctor simply nodded, sighing. "We don't know how he lived to be honest, but all the Anbu's stories are the same, they all saw a protective glow as if from an angel, wrap itself around Saidaime to heal him and protect him."

I nodded, sighing. "Thank you, Kakashi, Sasuke; I would like to talk to the both of you." They both nodded, while Sakura and the doctor left the room. I checked to see if they were far away and sighed. "Kakashi…. Sasuke… recently there have been people after Akuma for both her power and mine. I can't protect her on my own anymore like I could when she was Naruto. The lack of chakra prevents me from being able to pull her back and let me out to save her." They both narrowed their eyes as they listened.

"Jiraiya… he knows that there are people after her, while he was training her some of the things she knew, she was almost kidnapped. Ever since then Jiraiya has been looking into that group and has been trying to keep Akuma safe. I figure you two needed to know this, since even Akuma doesn't know that this has happened to her."

I crossed my arms and stared at my lap. "As you both probably figured, Saidaime is still alive due to our little Akuma. With that power, who knows what people will try to do with it however, Akuma believes that Saidaime is dead. From what I can tell from his life source, he isn't going to die, but isn't going to wake up for a good long while." I looked between the two and sighed.

"Sasuke, I think Akuma might try to get out of the village alone… if she does, I want you to hunt her down, I know you have the capability to do so. I want to talk to Akuma about Saidaime and everything, but wording things is just too hard."

Sasuke sighed and nodded "If she leaves the village alone or not, I am following her. I might be able to pick up information about who is after Akuma and why and pass it onto Jiraiya." I nodded and yawned. "Darn… I reached my max time with her body…. Sasuke, don't try to rape my host yet. Kakashi, I will burn all you're fucking books and shove them up your ass while it is aflame if you read that around my innocent Akuma again."

Kakashi went pale while Sasuke blushed and looked away. I smiled and drifted off back into my cage. I was worn out but still had a lot to heal on my little kit.

I woke up to an empty room, but there was a sound of movement just outside that had gained my attention. Coming through the window was Jiraiya who looked at me, examining my situation. "Hey kiddo, we have a mission. If you haven't given up yet then put this on." he tossed a vest at me. I stared down at it in confusion.

"That letter you gave to Ebisu, it was a letter stating who was Chunnin worthy and that if Orochimaru attacked, he wants you and me to go find the 5th Hokage." I nodded slowly, getting up from the bed. I looked down and noticed I was in my custom made clothing. It looked as if it was freshly cleaned and fixed up of any tears it might have had.

"Who we are looking for is Tsunade... I'm sure you remember her. She might be able to heal your voice box; Kakashi told me how Kyuubi wasn't talking from your mouth but from the chakra. With the sharingan eyes on him and Sasuke they both figured out your voice box was busted." He closed his eyes and crossed his arms. "For now we can use your communicator for communication." I grabbed my black shirt and silver vest and put it on. I stared down at the Chunnin jacket for a while.

I put it on and turned to Jiraiya "Good, you haven't given up yet. Now let's go before anyone notices you are leaving or went missing." I nodded and climbed out the window, to jump on the frogs head. I shifted through my ninja bag and handed Jiraiya a communicator then hooked up mine to my ear.

I stared back into the hospital, and then nodded to Jiraiya to signal that I was ready. With that, we were off to start our mission. I couldn't help but stare back at the village with slight grief. 'Sasuke… I'm sorry…'

-AN-

I actually managed to make this way longer then what it was written out to be so... yay lol I'll try not to neglect my stories so bad again I promise! -cowers from the random ppl that actually sent PMs asking if she was dead- Which was actually funny btw so ty to those that sent me those PMs because of my sudden disappearance it made me laugh... ok so um... Akuma lost her voice oh da noes:O no wonder the little cutie couldnt talk, and of course Kyuubi has to show her up. what a bitch right? lmao well -rubs hands together- I know some of you are waiting for Kyuubi to tell Akuma how to take the cursed seal off Sasuke but... -grins- you have to wait a bit longer3~

-Ja ne


	28. 28 The mission and the bet

Update~ Lol I decided to see if the story even hit it's mark yet for the views... I dropped my can of soda that I was getting ready to open when I noticed that chapter 27 had already been long past the marked point for updating the chapter. Thank god that can was closed though... would have been bad! I just got this new keyboard xD Well I am being serious lol the normal mark point I do for this story is 70-90 hits... when I had woke up the morning I posted this up, it was already at 40 views so I figured oh hey by the 30th it'll be at 60... I checked it today and saw it was at 126 or so hits... This story has gotten so far! It broke 16.3k hits! My story of randomness actually is loved! xD YAY anyway onto the storeh!

†

I stared at the empty bed in front of me, in total shock. Everything that was in my hands had fallen to the floor. "Akuma… damn it." I quickly gathered the stuff on the floor and stormed out of the hospital. 'She snuck out of the hospital… how? It was completely guarded to prevent that from happening.' I rubbed my forehead, frustrated.

"Hn? Sasuke, weren't you going to visit Akuma?" I turned my head and saw Kakashi leaning on the wall outside of the hospital. "Was; now I have to hunt down her ass." Kakashi put down his book and stared at me "She escaped… I see." He put away his book and walked over to me. "Well I guess now is the good time to give you this." He pulled out a Chunnin vest and handed it to me. "I was informed this morning to give you your jacket for your rank up. I have to stay in the village and hold things here, good luck finding our Akuma." I grabbed the vest and nodded to him.

I bolted to my home, to grab all my ninja tools. Quickly shuffling through my drawers, I tossed clothes into my bag along with some ninja scrolls and tools. I pulled up the pockets on the vest and began to put stuff into them then noticed that one had a paper in it and pulled it out to read. "What…" I growled then crumpled up the paper, tossing it against the wall. I quickly finished packing then noticed the communicator that Akuma gave me during the exams.

I stared at it then hooked it up to my ear, wondering if I could even get a hold of her that way. It was, after all, worth a shot.

**Akuma's POV**

I crossed my arms, staring at Jiraiya with an annoyed glare. There before me, was the old perverted bastard with girls distracting him from our mission. I growled, making the girls run away. I stormed over to Jiraiya and grabbed his shirt, lifting him up and throwing him through the building to outside. Was I annoyed? Very much so, considering he ran off with some of my money and left me surrounded by people asking me questions I couldn't answer due to no voice. My hand gestures didn't help at all; they took it as me doing hand seals. It's called Sign language you idiots.

I stormed over to Jiraiya and lifted him by his collar, giving him a hard glare. He lifted his arms in a defensive manner "Sorry Akuma! But I did learn about someone being a sucker for gambling, which gave us a hint to where she might be." I let him go and moved back, waiting for him to continue. He straightened his clothes and stared at me "She is in the next town over. We will head there now so… don't kill me!" he bolted off away from me.

My eye twitched, knowing he was trying to leave me to be surrounded by people I couldn't answer. Fuck that, I can't stand being interrogated for another 3 hours. I bolted after him, charging up a fireball in my hand. Jiraiya turned around and screamed and attempted to run at full speed. I threw the ball at him causing him to scream in horror but soon my ball of fire was extinguished. I looked over and saw a blonde woman holding a bucket of water. 'Target found…'

I looked over to Jiraiya and pointed to the woman, making his gaze land on her. "Tsunade! Long time no see." He looked her up and down and gained a perverted grin. My eye twitched as I charged up another fireball. The woman, Tsunade, grabbed my hand and shook her head then stared at Jiraiya. "What do you want?"

"It's about the third and the position of Hokage…" Jiraiya began he looked around "Let's talk about this somewhere else." The nodded in agreement and walked to a restaurant where they talked over everything while eating and drinking. I stood outside, knowing I would snap on Tsunade. The last time we talked she made a comment about the fourth Hokage, my father, and I snapped on her and things just didn't go well.

I blinked my eyes when I noticed the Uchiha symbol appear in my eye. 'What the…?' I pushed myself off the wall and looked around. _'Akuma…'_ I jumped, recognizing the voice. _'Sasuke…?'_ I slammed my head into my hand. He had found out I escaped from the hospital too fast, I didn't even get far from the village.

I sighed and felt around seeing how close Sasuke was, which he wasn't yet but he had reached enough range to reach my signal. 'Least now I know the signal range is pretty huge, I wonder if it gets affected by dead zones…' I scratched my head and shrugged. _'Where the fuck are you Akuma? You left the hospital without a word. Kyuubi warned us about that but you just up and left, no warning.'_ I leaned against the wall again and stared into the window of the restaurant. I knew a way I could get out of trouble with Sasuke but he would still be mad. I sighed and decided just to state the partial truth.

'_Jiraiya came by my hospital room this morning, he told me we had a mission to find the 5__th__ Hokage. I was ranked up to Chunnin due to that letter I delivered to Ebisu. Now to why I didn't give warning… I mute you idiot, the person we were looking for can heal my voice box. So please… just go back to the village, we will be back soon hopefully.'_ I looked up at the sky and gasped. "No can do."

I stared into angry onyx eyes. _'Sasuke… how did you…?'_ he jumped off the building and stood in front of me. "You taught me how to sneak through someone who can sense chakra's even if they are masked. Remember? You did that in case I had to fight you in the Kyuubi form." I nodded slowly, remembering that was a part of his training.

I turned towards the building and pointed at the blonde woman that was talking with Jiraiya. _'She is who we were to go after to be the 5__th__ Hokage, and she is also the person who can heal me. Jiraiya hasn't asked her yet though… he knows I can't I think he just enjoys the silence. But…'_ I looked at Sasuke _'He just gets beaten harder each time he does something so…'_ Sasuke snorted and grabbed the back of my vest and dragged me inside.

He stopped at the table everyone was at and pushed me in front of him and began talking to Tsunade. "Excuse me ma'am. I am sorry to interrupt the conversation but because of this idiot, he hasn't mentioned that Fox needs her vocals fixed." Tsunade turned her gaze to me then at Sasuke. She waved her hand "Sorry but I don't do those things and I decline the offer." She stood up and began walking out of the building. I growled and chased after her, forming a fireball in my hand and threw it at her. She dodged it and stared at me.

"Sorry Fox but I can't stand the site of blood anymore… and if I heal you…" I narrowed my eyes and began forming the rasengan. Her eyes went up wide as I ran to her. She caught my arm and pushed me down "Jiraiya why would you teach such a runt that?" he snorted "Look at her Tsunade, don't tell me you forget who she is." I turned my gaze up at her and gave her a long hard look.

I looked over to Sasuke who nodded at me. He stepped next to Tsunade and cleared his throat. "Everything I am going to say is what Akuma is saying." Tsunade looked over and waited. "When I had nearly died at 8 years old I was lied to about my history and given the name Naruto, my middle name, as my main first name. During that time that Sandaime sealed me as Naruto, he sealed all my memories and techniques, everything that could cause disaster in the world if an enemy had found my memories."

She stared down at me as Sasuke continued to relay my comments. "The seal started to break after the events in the wave country. Kyuubi had given me her power and it caused a rift in the seal. I came back to Sandaime after a mission and he told me that I wasn't a boy, but a girl, and he told me who my parents were. I was lied to for my safety at first I was disheartened but now I completely understand why. I am a ninja that knows not when to give up. After finding out half of what was in my past I decided to ignore it and continue to fight for my village. I want to be Hokage one day to teach the world what peace is to teach it a different view. So how dare you ever smear the name of Hokage."

I lifted my arm and punched Tsunade, who went flying. She pulled herself up and stared at me in shock. "If you can remember how to do Rasengan… I will give you this necklace… and acknowledge you as Hokage." I stared at her and grinned, after all Uzumaki's don't go back on a challenge. "She accepts, saying Uzumaki's don't go back on a challenge. That… and" Sasuke looked at me. "She is her father's daughter after all."

I closed my eyes nodding to my clones as they used Rasengan on each other, helping me to remember how to do Rasengan. I heard a sigh and turned around to see Sasuke watching me. I closed my eyes and smiled at him, walking over. I sat down in front of him and opened my eyes to stare into his. He sighed again and pulled me into a hug, causing my eyes to go wide. "God I wish you could talk again… I miss hearing your voice. Having to hear you through the communicator… just doesn't work." I pulled back slightly in the hug and stared at him.

"I can say though… I am happy you are active again…" I cocked my head, confused. He shifted his gaze then stared at me in the eyes. "When you were in the hospital, you were basically… not responding, nothing. Your status didn't change at all, whenever they gave a report it was always the same thing. But now… after watching what happened with you and Jiraiya." My eyes went wide. He was actually watching me from afar but didn't say anything. So that means… he saw me getting interrogated for 3 hours then me hunting down Jiraiya.

"I didn't say anything because I thought it was me who was preventing you from recovering. Then I saw you alone outside and I couldn't help myself. I found myself starting to talk to you and figured I didn't want to give away that I was watching you. Then when you told me to go home, but had that look as if you really wanted someone by you right then, I couldn't stop myself from letting you see me." I pouted, so he knew where I was the entire time. I guess Kyuubi was right when she said that I can't hide from Sasuke, that he will always find me no matter how I hide myself.

"So cute, maybe I will make my next book about you two." We both turned our heads to Jiraiya, giving him a deadly glare. He held his hands up in defense "Mah mah, I was only kidding however, I brought some food up for you guys." He pulled out a box and set it down next to us "Its onigiri, I went by a shop and saw that was on sale and figured you guys were hungry, considering Akuma didn't come to eat yesterday." I blushed and looked away. I had almost made a breakthrough on getting Rasengan to its max so I had completely forgotten to eat.

I shifted to where I was now sitting on Sasuke's lap then picked up the box and opened it. "I didn't know what type of onigiri you guys ate though so I got a mix of each type." Sasuke thanked Jiraiya for me and himself. Jiraiya nodded to us and left us to eat.

Sasuke snaked his arms around and grabbed an onigiri, the other arm wrapped around me to keep me in place. I stared up at Sasuke, shook my head, and grabbed an onigiri to eat. It wasn't bad but it wasn't great either, I hate to admit it but I was already used to Sasuke's onigiri that it became my favorite taste. I shifted my gaze down to my lap as I ate the onigiri.

'_Ne… `Suke… why do you… I don't know… show this I guess affection… towards me?'_ I felt Sasuke stiffen and looked up at him. His face hardened as he stared into my eyes. "If you have to really ask that you really must be brain-dead." I puffed out my cheeks _'Hey! It's not my fault I had no one around that could teach me what this is! All I'm use to is people dyeing around me….'_ I turned my gaze away.

It was true; everyone around me was dyeing and I never understood it. When I was born, a lot of Anbu and even the Third's wife died just at my birth. Then my mother and father died just to seal Kyuubi into me… It pained me to know that Sandaime's wife died because of my birth, but he never once showed hatred to me. The village did but not him, I didn't understand it at all.

I felt the grip from the one arm tighten on me and looked back up to Sasuke. "Akuma… you idiot…" he picked up the box of onigiri and pushed it to the side then quickly turned me to face him. _'Sasuke…?'_ he glared at me, sharingan active "You are such a stubborn, selfish idiot!" he shouted at me. He forcefully pulled me close to him, his lips crushing into mine. My eyes went wide but soon narrowed due to the pain of his grip. He pulled back and stared at me with onyx eyes.

"Akuma… I love you is why."

-AN-

It took him 28 chapters to finally admit it... Sasuke you suck you know that right? (Sasuke: You're the one who is making me being a slow idiot) Matta matta -waves hand- That's beside the point however... poor Akuma, Tsunade is so mean to not want to heal her vocals xD -Rubs chin- I wonder how Akuma will react to Sasuke's confession, don't you? (Akuma: Fuck you) she even says the nicest things3

Also... yes I am now delusional and talk to myself with each person... they want to kill me in my head ;-;

-Ja ne


	29. 29 Romeo and Juliet for Izanagi

NUA might of hit 70 Views yesterday but I was just too warn out to actually put it up lol... Then again that doesn't make an excuse for why I put it up today... Yesterday and Today I've been out all day... its now 706PM! :O suns out still... creepy spring time is creepy... or is it Summer now? No clue but it's been hot lol. Onward to the storeh! oh oh Bolding important info in second AN so... yeah!

P.S: This chapter was made for Izanagi9999 4/14th he asked me to do something like this, and this is the part that I was able to get it in.

†

'Love…' I stared at Sasuke in shock. He stared at me, confidence in his eyes, making me feel bad. _'I…don't know what… love is…'_ Sasuke stared at me; hurt flashing through his eyes, before he pushed me to the ground, hovering over me. "Love… is a form of attraction someone has to another…" he gripped my wrists and pulled my arms to the side of my head and began kissing me again. I was getting dizzy, unknown to the feelings that surged through my body.

"How cute, I walk away to let you guys eat and come back to you two making out." Sasuke pulled back and glared at Jiraiya, not liking the interruption. "Now Sasuke, I'd like it if you let my student get back to trying to complete her memory of the rasengan, after all she does have that bet with Tsunade." He growled and helped me up from the ground.

He perched himself back on the ground and closed his eyes, ignoring everything around him. I looked over to Jiraiya who grinned pervertedly, making my eye twitched. I formed a ball of wind and chased him around with it. "Akuuu stop it! Hey wait."

Jiraiya suddenly stopped running and grabbed my arm and stared at the wind orb in my hand. "You know Akuma… that wind orb looks awfully much like a rasengan…" I stared at him and blinked then looked at my orb. He was right; it was almost like a rasengan which means if I can do this I can try to match the formation to that of rasengan. I dispelled the orb and called out several clones and began trying it.

**†Break†**

I stared at Kabuto, growling. The mess this woman has gotten us into ever since we met up with her is by far crazy. I stared at my hand then at Kabuto; it was the best time to try out Rasengan, but actually using it was almost impossible. Kabuto was all over the place, locking up my ability to move my one leg. Yeah we know me though, that has never stopped me though.

I punched Kabuto, who was once again trying to kill Tsunade. 'I get it…' I pushed him away as he came running at me with a kunai, coming to attack me. I caught the kunai with my hand, knowing this would hurt later, and formed the rasengan in my right hand. I slammed it into his stomach, sending him flying into rocks.

I coughed up blood and stared at it 'Crud… I forgot I was still wounded…' I felt myself falling backwards, hearing voices calling out for me. I lifted my arm and grabbed onto the necklace and opened my eyes to see Tsunade crying. I grinned at her, knowing I had won the bet, but of course I couldn't taunt her yet. She pulled off her necklace and put it around my neck then stood up. She cracked her knuckles and began to fight.

I closed my eyes, suddenly feeling really drowsy. _'Akuma, how are things going over there? I can't see anything from here.'_ That's right… we had Sasuke hold his position in the forest to watch the enemy for us. _'Tsunade seems to be fighting again… Jiraiya is holding fine for now… and I think I'm paralyzed.'_

**†Break†**

My eyes shot open. I looked around the room I was in and noticed it was a room we had rented. I looked down and saw the necklace around my neck and quickly shot up. I had passed out during the battle; god I hope everyone is ok.

I slid out of the room and crashed right into someone. 'Ouch…' I stared up at the man I crashed into. 'It…achi…?' I cocked my head to the side and realized it really was Itachi. I narrowed my eyes at him and punched him in the face, causing him to fly into the wall. The man next to him stared wide eyed at me "Damn… she showed you…"

At the sound of sudden commotion, Sasuke bolted into the hallway. "Itachi…" he said, making everyone turn to him. Itachi slowly turned to Sasuke "Hmm… Little brother…" Sasuke's eye twitched as he pointed a finger at him "You bastard! You left me alone in Konoha! Do you know how many rabid fan girls there were chasing after me?" Itachi fell down, not expecting this reaction.

I giggled, causing Itachi to glare at me. I waved him off then looked at the outfit that he was wearing. **"Those cloaks…. He's a part of the group that is after me…"** I narrowed my eyes at Itachi and grabbed him by his collar and threw him out of the building, annoyed. I turned to his fish looking partner and growled at him.

The man bolted out after Itachi to see if he was ok. I followed suite and grabbed Itachi once again by his collar "You bastard, you couldn't even come by once in a while and be like 'Hey Bro hey Aku! How ya doing' No you had to be a stranger and come only because you want Kyuu-chan." He stared at me in shock as I shook him. I stopped shaking him, causing him to get worried. I looked over to Sasuke and pointed to my neck "I can speak?"

I summoned a long kunai and held it to Itachi's pants "Itachi I owe you castration for you breaking that promise." His eyes went wide. I felt myself being pulled off of Itachi and turned to see Sasuke pulling me away. He stared at me with a firm look "Leave him to me; I need to talk to him, play with the fish. I heard something about foxes liking fish." I looked over to the blue man and gave him a hungry look.

I lifted my finger to my chin and began thinking out loud. "Hmm Kyuu-chan what do I feel like having? Grilled fish, smoked fish, fish sticks? Oh there is so much we can do…. Ohhh adventurous? You want me to try all the types? Alright!" I turned to the man and formed a fireball in my hand and lunged at him, burning his arm. "What the…?" I heard him say as he jumped away.

He stared at his sword then glared at me "Why didn't my weapon absorb your chakra?" I laughed "What chakra?" I lunged at him again; amused by the sudden fear he gained.

**Sasuke's POV**

I held a firm grip on Itachi's shirt "So… you're saying that it was Danzo who convinced you to do things…" Itachi nodded then looked over to Akuma. "The Hokage sealed her memory because they needed the information that she holds in her that deals with the Uchiha clan. If Madara gets her…" he looked back at me. "He will get the Kyuubi, and the guardian of the Uchiha's secret grounds. He needs the secret grounds in order to properly do his plan." I stared in shock. Akuma is the Uchiha's guardian?

"Judging by the rank up you got…. Sandaime trusted you with guarding Akuma." I stared down at my vest then looked at Itachi "Kyuubi trusted me with the protection of Akuma, before Sandaime's last request even found its way to me." I let Itachi go but kept an eye on him. "What did you come here for?"

He stared at me then back at Akuma. "My mission was to capture the nine-tails which is Akuma… I am trying to stall as much as I can to get the information I need. I took up a secret mission; I didn't think it would put our guardian at such a risk." I stared down then grinned. "Itachi…. As far as Madara knows though… Naruto is the Kyuubi's holder, right…?" Itachi turned to me and nodded. "Naruto is long gone… Akuma can't henge into him at all, not until she fully recovers. Does this help you out on stalling?"

Itachi grinned "Perfect. Sasuke, now I have information for you regarding Orochimaru and that seal." I stared at Itachi, shocked. Even I had forgotten about the seal on my neck. "Akuma is the only one who can take it off completely. If Orochimaru is killed he will just go into that curse and hide there." I gritted my teeth then looked over to Itachi with a stern look. "Itachi I have to tell you something that I found in this vest."

**Akuma's POV**

I stared down at the unconscious man. "Well…that wasn't much fun." I picked up his weapon and began playing with it. **"Kit… you should hide that blade in a seal and leave a fake one with him, that looks and acts exactly like that one."** _"Ohhhhh! Great idea!"_ I grinned and pulled out a weapon scroll, tossing his weapon into it and pulling out one that looked exactly like it. "That should do." I tossed it down next to him and looked over to Itachi and Sasuke.

Itachi was giving Sasuke a hard look before sighing and nodding then looked over to me, saying something. Sasuke soon joined in looking at me and replied to Itachi before walking over to me. I stared at Sasuke confused before he grabbed me and dragged me inside. "What were you doing getting out of bed?" he growled at me.

"Ah… I woke up panicking and wanted to make sure everyone was ok…." I looked down. Sasuke sighed "Everyone is ok; you were the only one that took damage." I looked up at Sasuke and sighed with relief. "I forgot I was still recovering from my wounds during the exams, so I took more damage than I normally would." Sasuke stared at me and nodded, walking away. _"Sasuke's mood changed." _**"It has to be something that was said to Itachi or that Itachi said."** I nodded in agreement.

**†Break†**

"You want us to what?" I stared at Jiraiya in disbelief. "Well the drama group came up to me, seeing you two behind me, and asked me if I could have you two fill the roles that they are missing." I hung my head. "So you decided, oh sure let me say yes without consulting them to do Romeo and Juliet? What the fuck is that?" Jiraiya laughed and scratched the back of his head. "It's a old tale that this group is well known for but their Romeo and Juliet aren't here and they saw you two and thought you two would make great replacements to walk around and give out the flyers and all that."

He waved his hand, ignoring the veins popping out of my forehead "You only have to endure it until the fireworks!" I stared at him "Fire….works…?" Sasuke stared at me "Dobe, don't you know what fireworks are?" I looked down at the ground. "…"

"Well then you get to experience fireworks for the first time if you do this!" I groaned, I wanted to know what fireworks were. "I guess…. We can help…" I looked over to Sasuke who sighed in defeat. "Perfect! Akuma, just remember you are still wounded though so don't overdo it on being nice." My eye twitched "Are you saying I have to pump blood to be nice." I lifted my fist, glaring at him. He bolted off shouting "Just go back to the hotel room 5; they will give you the outfits!"

I looked over to Sasuke and sighed "Sorry you got dragged into this…" I pushed myself off the bench and walked to the hotel, not even seeing if Sasuke was following.

**†Break†**

"Awe you must be the Juliet replacement! You look so much of a tomboy…." They stared at me with looks of hunger, while holding up different outfits. "…Please don't hurt me." I whimpered out, afraid of what the girls would do to me. They giggled and pulled out a baggy Victorian looking dress, pulling it over my head. "Aw she looks so adorable! Let's do her hair!" I quickly grabbed my hair in horror. It had grown out so much since I found out I was a girl, I was tempted to cut it, but Kyuubi always managed to convince me to keep it long.

All the girls grabbed onto me and pulled me into a chair and started to play with my hair, trying different styles before settling with one. "Done!" they said, pulling away from me. "Aw she makes such a great Juliet! It's a shame she is only the flyer girl though…" I looked over to the mirror and sighed, they had managed to put my hair up into a braid that was held together by a simple rose. "Now now, your Romeo is waiting." I looked to the door and nearly laughed at Sasuke's outfit.

He was wearing an old Victorian outfit that looks close to that of a bard's outfit. While my outfit looked more like a Victorian nightgown. I walked out of the room and stared at him he grinned "You look great _Juliet_" my eye twitched. "Listen _Romeo_ you only get to see me in a dress for a few hours, then I am kicking your ass into next week." He snickered then handed me the papers and led me outside.

**†Break†**

I smiled at the person as I handed them the last hand out that was left. I turned to Sasuke and flopped down next to him on the bench. "Finally…done… that was 600 papers…" Sasuke grabbed my arm and dragged me towards the hotel "It's almost time for the fireworks." He stated. He brought us up to our room, which was really high. "Ehhhh are you sure it's ok for us to run around in these…." He turned to me "Long as we don't mess them up and give them back, it should be ok."

Sasuke sat down at the window, staring out of it with a blank expression. I stared at him, wondering if it was okay for me to go near him, since he's been acting different towards me. I walked over towards him, slowly. He turned to face me "What's wrong?" I jumped slightly and stared at him "…Akuma?" I pouted while blushing "N-nothing's wrong!" why was I embarrassed? I had no reason to be right… after all, I was alone in the hotel room… with Sasuke… oh.

"Alright… we could change places to outside where the festival of drama people are…" I scrunched up my nose and glared at Sasuke "No! Sasuke… are you upset with me or… bothered by me being by you?" he stared at me confused "Over the fireworks? No—"

"That's not what I meant! I meant… well recently you just… don't seem like you want me around and… stuff…" I stared down then looked at Sasuke's surprised face. He stood up and walked over to me, I had a feeling to back away, and ended up crashing into the seating area of the window. "What makes you think that?" I stared at him, feeling my heart beat faster. "Well I uh… it's just how you were acting and… uh" Sasuke sighed and rested his hands on both sides of me and leaned down.

"Are you bothered by me?" I stared at him and shook my head quickly and looked down. "Why are you blushing?" I'm blushing…? I realized that my cheeks were heated up and blushed more. He sighed and turned away, heading towards the door. "Ah!" I quickly grabbed his hand, not sure why. "Akuma..?" I blushed again "It's your fault that… that I'm blushing! I… I don't know why my heart beats fast when I see you…I don't understand these feelings…"

Sasuke moved back and stared down at me "I've always loved your smile… always wanted you to know how I felt but knew it would be hard to try and teach you it. You didn't know what it was to kiss, nor did you know to hug you don't even know the meaning of love." He pulled his hand out of mine then gripped it. "Is your heart beating fast now Akuma?" I nodded slowly, trying to swallow the lump in my throat. I watched as Sasuke lifted his other hand and placed it on my cheek then leaned in and kissed me. This kiss felt different from all the other times, it felt more… inviting and pleasurable.

I could hear the sound of the fireworks behind me as Sasuke pulled back, smiling. "I love you Akuma, and I can say I have for a long time." I stared at him as he pulled me over to the window to look out at the fireworks. "I… I hate you teme…" Sasuke smirked and watched the fireworks.

I looked up at the sky and was amazed "Wow! So pretty…." I watched as they changed colors and shapes. This was my first experience with fireworks, and it was with Sasuke.

When the fireworks were done, Sasuke lifted me off the window seat and took me to the drama room to get the dress off. I quickly took the dress off, and undid my hair, running my fingers through it before putting it into a bun. I walked out of the room and saw Sasuke leaning on the wall, waiting for me. I stuck my tongue out at him "Niya! No dress so ha." He opened his eye and smirked "We can change that…" I quickly retracted my tongue and stared in horror "Nooooo I wanna live!" I quickly bolted down the halls of the hotel, Sasuke chasing after me.

-AN-

Alrightie now... :D Akuma is as clueless as me... considering to do this chapter I googled up "Love" then looked in a dictionary then looked on the internet dictionary... lmfao In conclusion, Love is an emotion that cannot be explained with words! -nods- (Don't trust me)

**In the next chapter; Naruto Shippuden begins. Because of what happened with Itachi and Sasuke, it has a different twist (Hehe twist... everyone do the twist!...I need that song) After much debate it is staying apart of this story line rather than put into a whole other NUA which would have been named Namikaze(Uzumaki) Akuma: Shippuden. I figure it's just easier getting out the chapters in this story since I mentioned Akuma's age...**

Now back to my rant. Cute... Akuma is important to both Itachi and Sasuke;D Oh Uchiha's how you underestimate our little devil... kekeke Anyway yeah so Chapter 30 is Shippuden start, I decided to reread the ending to make sure of what the chapter was about, since I knew one of them started on Shippuden...

-Ja ne


	30. 30 Hidden Mission

Here is Chapter 30 not much to say but... enjoy

†

I opened my eyes to see I was being carried by Sasuke. I leaned back slightly and yawned "How long was I asweep…" I rubbed my eyes as Sasuke looked up at me. "Long enough for us to be at the border of Konoha." I looked past Sasuke's shoulder and noticed the gates to Konoha. "Wow… I was sweepy then…" he kept his gaze on me then shook his head "You still are sleepy, considering you can't even form your words yet." I hit the back of his head. "Shuddap" I pouted.

"Now now love birds, wait to do that in the bedroom." I punched Jiraiya, not even showing that I moved a muscle. "Hn. You have to teach me that." I smiled at Sasuke then rested my head on his shoulder as he continued to bring us to the gates. We lead Tsunade into the village, which Jiraiya then said we were free to go on our way. Sasuke nodded, fixing me on his back, then headed to the Uchiha district. I wrapped my arms around his neck and smiled, closing my eyes "Your back is comfeh…"

"Sasuke-kun! Akuma!" Sasuke stopped walking and turned to see Sakura running towards us. He sighed and shook his head "What do you want Sakura?" she stared at me with slight jealousy before looking at Sasuke. "You guys were gone for a whole month! There was no word about where you guys went, where were you?"

"We… had a mission; Sandaime gave it to us as a last request. We just got back, and as you can see… we are tired so if you would, we'd like it if you left us." Sakura stared at Sasuke in shock, before he turned and continued on to the Uchiha district.

Sasuke sighed as he placed me down on the bed that I normally slept on when here. I was still tired from using so much energy. Sasuke leaned down and moved the hair from my face and sighed again before whispering "Akuma… I'm sorry, but there is something I have to do." He left the room as I fell asleep.

**†Break†**

"Sasuke left the village last night." What…. "He went with Orochimaru's henchmen. We will be sending out the new teams of Chunnin to get him." Why…. "Shikamaru, you will be in charge of the team, choose the members wisely." Sasuke…. "Yes Ma'am." When…. "I would like to take with me, Kiba due to his senses, Chouji due to his abilities, Neji because of his eyes and Akuma, because of her history with Sasuke."

"Granted; get the teams together and head out." Please… "Right!"

I stared at my hands, as I ran through the forest. Sasuke had really left without a word. It pained my heart knowing this, and yet I did not know why it hurt. I stopped as I reached an open area filled with water. I remember this place from somewhere… yet at the same time I didn't. I looked up and saw Sasuke standing on the Statue. "So you came…"

"Sasuke…." He jumped down and landed in front of me. "I'm not going back to Konoha Akuma, so leave." I shook my head "Why are you doing this Sasuke? Is it because of me… did I do something wrong?" I felt myself being pushed and quickly grabbed Sasuke by the collar. "Teme! I refuse to let you go to Orochimaru… why would you go to him…?"

"I want power." I let go of his collar and stared at him in disbelief "But I taught you so much, and you got really strong! Look at you Sasuke, you're a Chunnin!"

"At least I got my rank due to my strength and not because of a demon inside of me!" I stared at him in shock. Why was he doing this… is he mad at me because of Kyuubi? "Sasu…" he quickly punched me "Shut up."

I felt something inside of me snap. I stood up and stared at him with a hard look.

**†Break†**

I walked calmly down the halls of the hospital, trying to find Tsunade. Kakashi was leading the way, saying that she was treating the other members of the low man team that was sent to retrieve Sasuke.

"Akuma." I turned around and saw Tsunade walking out of a room, followed by most of the rookie 9. I shifted my arms, pulling Sasuke off my arms and handed her him. She looked him over and began working on his wounds. "My my… you didn't hold back did you?" she said, looking up at me then noticed the bandages around my body. "Your bandages are burned and soaked with blood… Akuma you are wounded?" I pointed to Sasuke "Treat him."

She quickly completed Sasuke's treatment then ordered for a room to be set up for him and him to be taken there. She looked over to me and pushed me down on the bench that was next to me. She quickly pulled off both of my vests and gasped. I knew that I still had the hole from Sasuke's Chidori; I refused to let Kyuubi treat it. I wanted to prove to Sasuke that I didn't need Kyuubi to bring him back.

I stared at Tsunade, smiling, as she called for backup surgeons and began to heal the hole as more came up and helped her out. I knew it was a fetal wound but I wanted to show Sasuke that my power wasn't from Kyuubi; it was from my own training. Being weakened from the mission we had just come back from, I wasn't at my fullest which caused me to misjudge his Chidori.

Even though I have the Kyuubi in me, I still am a fox in the sense of what happened when I was born. My own mother had the Kyuubi sealed within her, but they had a close bond to where she was willing to let her walk around in a human form. When it was time for me to be born though, I had enough of Kyuubi's fox chakra touch me to where no matter how I was born I'd have these fox traits. The number one thing that Kyuubi noticed though that put me as a fox, wasn't the whiskers, but was how I would never go back on my word.

**†Break†**

I blinked my eyes and noticed I wasn't in the hallway anymore but in a room. Great, I hate hospitals and yet I find myself in one once again. I pushed myself off the bed, pulling off all the cords that were hooked up to me, and turned off the machine so it wouldn't show I was flat-lining. I stood up, wobbly at first, before I started walking out of the room. I looked around and began sniffing, leading me to a room that wasn't too far away. I opened the door and saw Sasuke staring out the window.

I snuck in and stared at him, not sure if I should talk to him yet. "Shouldn't you be in bed." I jumped at hearing his voice then noticed he was staring at me. I looked away "I'm ok…." No I wasn't and it was probably obvious considering most of my body was covered in bandages. I didn't think I took that much damage over time, but when can you tell when you are having a heated battle. "You proved your point, now leave." I looked up at Sasuke and cocked my head. "…Point?" he stared at me and snorted, looking back out the window.

I slid over towards his bed and climbed in, staring at him. "What point was I trying to prove…?" he shifted his gaze towards me. "You… don't know…?" I tapped my finger against my chin, looking up, thinking. "No…." I scratched the back of my head, embarrassed. "You were proving that you can do things without Kyuubi, you proved it, now get away." I looked down at my bandages then remembered what happened.

"Oh..." I got up from the bed and turned my head towards Sasuke then walked out of his room. I returned to my room, gathering my clothes and put them on. They were still torn and such but I knew I could mend them if I got my stuff from Sasuke's place. I looked around the room and found a notepad and a pen and scribbled a sorry on it and left it on the bed, which I had fixed up.

I looked around the room and nodded, bolting out the window. I ignored the pain that jolted through my body as I reached the Uchiha district. I opened the front door, taking off my sandals and made my way up to the room I stayed in. I looked around for the sewing kit that I had saw then remembered it was somewhere in Sasuke's room. I walked into his room and began searching until I found a crumpled paper on the floor. I grabbed it and leaned back, opening it up.

_Uchiha Sasuke, I am making a secret mission for you to complete. No one will know about this mission, I hid this paper inside your Chunnin jacket for only you to see. Since Orochimaru has burned the scar on your neck, I want you to find out what he is planning. Do whatever it takes, but whatever you do, don't hurt Akuma. She is important to you more than you know it._

I stared at the paper for a few minutes before it sunk in. I made Sasuke fail a hidden mission, possibly due to selfish reasons. It was no wonder Sasuke wanted nothing to do with me. I lowered my head "I really am a mistake…"

**Sasuke's POV**

I sighed, slapping my hand against my head. I hurt Akuma once again without meaning to. I heard a commotion outside of my room and looked over to the door. Tsunade bursted through the door, glaring at me. "Where is Akuma?" I raised my brow "What do you mean? Didn't she go back to her room?" Tsunade growled and tossed a notepad at me. "She left that on her bed, which was fixed, she is nowhere to be found. We figured she was having her normal 'Oh I am leaving the hospital but will stay resting at my place' type things but she is completely missing from the village!" I stared in shock at Tsunade.

I pushed the sheets off me and got out of the bed "Did anyone see her at all?" Tsunade growled and glared at me "Don't think I'm going to trust you Uchiha, you tried to leave the village and now the one thing that brought me here is missing completely. You're the one who put her in critical condition and nearly killed her." I stared at Tsunade in shock "I… almost killed her…?" I couldn't believe it, until I remembered I had used Chidori on her.

I looked Tsunade straight in the eyes "You might not trust me, but I am the only one who can track down Akuma. I am the one that Kyuubi and Sandaime trusted with the task of taking care of her. Sandaime left me a mission that caused this mess in the first place." I looked away and growled. Tsunade closed the door and walked over to me. "Tell me the whole mission, after all I am the new Hokage and need to know what your orders were." I looked over to her and sighed I began explaining to her what the letter in my vest said.

**Akuma's POV**

I stared blankly at the hidden entrance that smelled of snakes. This was Orochimaru's hide out… I knew it by all the snake's I killed getting here. I reached into my pouch and pulled out my kunai, Akuma no Yami. I slipped into the hideout and began walking around. Every clue, every hint, every scent, it all lead to here. I stopped walking when I reached an open area, seeing Kabuto waiting for me. "My my Akuma, the differences in you is easy to spot."

In a quick motion I was next to Kabuto, cutting off his arm. "D-damn you've gotten fast." He disappeared. I looked around then noticed he was no longer in the area. He had fled away, just like Orochimaru did when he saw me. I bolted down the halls and noticed a light at the end of the corridor. I covered my eyes as I reached outside and noticed Sakura staring up. I turned my gaze up and saw Sasuke staring down.

Has it really been that long?

**Flashback**

"Akuma…" I jumped and turned around. "S-Sasuke how…" he gripped my arm, growling "You left the hospital completely, how do you expect to heal from your wounds?" I looked away "W...why do you care….?" Sasuke growled again and forced me to look at him "I care enough to risk my life going to that snake bastard for your safety."

"W…wha?" Sasuke snorted before pulling me close to him. "B…but… I'm just a mistake…. I messed up your mission… now how are you going to do it…" Sasuke sighed then activated his Sharingan "My sharingan upgraded… Tsunade told me how I almost took your life… that was apparently enough to upgrade my eyes."

Sasuke closed his eyes and opened them revealing onyx eyes again. "Akuma… go back to the village, take care of it for me."

**End**

That's right… this is all us faking it for him to pull through to his mission. Only Tsunade, Sandaime, Sasuke and I know about the mission. If Sakura knew, she'd never act the way she does now towards him. For me, I have my heart set to believe that I need to bring Sasuke back. It was a promise I made, and god knows I won't go back on a promise.

"Akuma…" I stared at Sasuke with a hard expression. I felt wind go by as he landed in front of me. I continued to stare; I knew my words would fail me if I said anything. I wasn't afraid of Sasuke trying to attack me. It has been almost 3 years since I started my change into a female. Now I had all my memories, all my power, everything. I was once again the most feared ninja in Konoha, but I didn't care. I wanted my emotions back, but Sasuke stole them the day he left.

"Sasuke…" I said in a dead tone. I stared on sensing him pulling out his sword, bringing it down towards my back. "What good is someone who can't even bring back a friend…?" I whispered.

-AN-  
>And this would be the start of Naruto Shippuden. Now; I will like to state right here that the story will shift off track from what really happens, since Akuma is different than Naruto, but is more... creepy... I sat here staring at how Akuma came off to me in I think chapter 34 or 35 so I fixed it up a bit coz she even scared the hell out of me and I'm the one who typed it so I scare myself... Now Akuma seems more softer but more, say Mature in Shippuden.<p>

Warning: In future Chapter... Kyuubi will be a bitch. P.S. It involves a horrible prank on Akuma and Akuma, before that prank, gets fox parts... stay tuned for that chapter... poor Akuma.

Now... since this is the start of Shippuden chapters, that means I'm taking a break from updating this story, even though I have the chapters pretty decently far, I want to get through my other stories a bit. I promise I won't wait too long to update this, I just want to bring my other stories to the end, because undertaking 6 stories or so to write up at once sometimes makes me clash every now and then when I type... Won't neglect any of my stories, promise. So roughly around next week or so NUA will be brought back to life on being updated again.

-Ja ne


	31. 31 The Return

I know I said a week but... ^_~ I guess 2 days early is alright lol... Yeah so I will repeat real quick... because it's Akuma not Naruto Shippuden is a little different and skips over more but... there are memories that Akuma has of events that I actually don't go over... and there are some part where I just say fk you world and skip a lot of "talking" parts. Also... :D I fixed up the breaks, you will see that in this chapter... finally found one that won't delete.

This chapter and chapter 32 I had to rewrite several times so Akuma wasn't so... scary... she scared me like crazy... -shudders-

†

I sighed a breath of relief, finally making it back to Konoha after being away for so long. It looked like it did when I left it to travel with Jiraiya. Tsunade had placed me under his protection, saying how I was of value to people outside of the village. She was right; even though Itachi tried to avoid me as often as he could; the Akatsuki still believed that there was something about me that screamed _demon_.

I guess they are right though; but what does that say about Kiba's clan? They have markings on them but yet they aren't demons. Although, I do lack in the department of using my own chakra. The only thing that people can note from me being even remotely close to chakra is this darkness that emits from my body. Jiraiya always told me that it was something that can be a danger to any normal person's health. During the time I traveled with him I was taught to control the darkness that threatened to kill everyone.

I blinked my eyes then looked down, noticing my name was being called. "Akuma? Is that really you?" I jumped down to the ground and leaned close to the woman who was talking to me. "Sa…kura?" I asked, unsure of myself. She nodded while smiling then looked over me, and giggled at me. "Your outfit… it hasn't even changed much." I looked down at myself. The only difference in my outfit now was the color change; it was now mainly black while all outlines, patches, everything, was red. On the back was printed the kanji sign for _fire_ just like my father's cloak. I smiled and pointed to Jiraiya "He made me ruin my custom made silver outfit and well made up for it with something 'more befitting' which ended up being the same thing in black and red."

I looked over Sakura's outfit and just smiled "Your outfit hasn't changed much if you think about it though Sakura. Though, what does outfit matter, when it is us and our skills that have truly changed?" She stared at me before nodding with a soft smile. I looked behind Sakura and noticed some familiar faces. "Konohamaru…." I said softly as a smile faintly graced my face. "Hey boss!" he said with a cheeky grin.

I looked towards the Hokage tower, a frown gracing my face. 'I wonder if I'm strong enough now….' I closed my eyes then turned to the others, my mask fitting into place. "Aye I have to go to the Hokage tower…. Sakura will you come with me? I bet you have to meet up with her anyway." She nodded and walked over to me.

†**Break†**

I stared at Tsunade "You… want me to show what I've learned….?" She nodded "The person you will be fighting…" I turned around before the door even opened and smiled. "Hi Shika and Temari!" both jumped as the door had finally fully opened. They stared at me in shock while Sakura giggled and pointed over to me "Look what the cat dragged in!" I watched as Shikamaru came close and looked over me. "To think you went from Naruto to this… it amazes me so."

"That is not your opponent Akuma, before you ask." I turned to Tsunade, giving her an 'I know that, don't treat me like shit' look. She raised her brow before pointing out the window "Your opponent isn't in this room, but is outside." I rolled my eyes and kicked the wall, causing the building to shake slightly. "Kakashi save me the effort and get in here." I looked behind me and noticed the shocked expressions on everyone's faces and smirked. That training wasn't for nothing; Jiraiya might not have been able to teach me much, but he sure helped me build up myself with just his words alone.

I looked over to Kakashi and crossed my arms. He stared at me "You've changed Akuma, I don't know if it is for the better or for the worse yet but you've changed." I looked away, snorting. It was obvious I changed; I was pulled away from everyone for 2 ½ years for training that was unknown if it would help me or not. During those years, most of my memories came back, making it to where I couldn't be captured at all.

"My mood to burn all your books is still there `Kashi-niisan don't worry… it's still there." I watched as Kakashi dropped the book in his hand and went completely pale as the bubble of hope shattered above him. I sighed and fished through my ninja tool bag and walked over to him and held out what I grabbed towards him. He quickly gained his composure before losing it again. "This….is…." his hands shakily went out and grabbed the object in my hand.

"It's the first copy, so don't ruin it, being Jiraiya's student I get things first. So for behaving you get rewarded with a book that I won't burn just yet, unless you really provoke me." I felt arms grip around me, pulling me into a tight hug. "Ne… Kakashi you're…kind of crushing my bones…." He quickly let go and opened the book as if lights were shining out of it at the heavenly touch. "Kakashi knock it off." Kakashi looked up from the book and closed it, putting it away.

"Meet at the training grounds tomorrow for the test, after all Akuma you just got home so you must be tired." He disappeared in a puff of smoke. I felt the veins popping out of the top of my head as my hand formed into a fist. "That bastard…. He's off to read that book before he tests us…."

†**Break†**

I stared around the training grounds as memories of being Naruto floated through me. These grounds had so many memories, both of Naruto and Akuma, all too happy for my current state of mind. I lifted my arm and gripped the necklaces that hid beneath my vests. Even though I was told to put Sasuke behind me, I still wore the necklace he had given me for Valentine's Day, along with the necklace that Tsunade had given me for winning the bet.

I looked up, over to Kakashi who held up the bells that we had used for our first team test. I looked over to Sakura, knowing I still had to do teamwork with her. I worked better alone, but I guess working with Sakura won't do much harm; after all we both can cause powerful destruction if we wanted to. I cracked my knuckles and gave Kakashi a sinister smile "Well then Kakashi… shall we begin?"

†**Break†**

I munched on the ramen in silence, as Kakashi talked with the shop owners along with Sakura. It felt different now that Sasuke wasn't around; I knew my senses had changed. During the journey with Jiraiya, I was unable to find Sasuke anywhere, being as he had masked his chakra completely knowing I would try to find him. I absentmindedly stared at my right hand, remembering what had happened when the cursed seal activated in the valley. I closed my hand into a fist. Even after all these years, I was still unable to remember how to break seals and curses like the one on Sasuke's neck. Kyuubi had promised to tell me when the time was right, but has never spoken a word to me since the 'Dark chakra' became very dangerous. "-ma" I blinked and looked over. "Akuma, are you ok? We've been calling you but you just kept staring at your hand." I looked over at my hand that was in a tight fist then placed it down on the table, standing up.

"I'm alright but I sense something is wrong in Suna." Both Kakashi and Sakura turned to each other before turning to me. "What do you mean?" I looked over to Sakura. "Gaara… is in trouble." I said, just as two Anbu appeared, saying the Hokage wanted to see us.

I felt the gaze of Kakashi and Sakura on me, in disbelief, as I nodded to Tsunade. She looked over to the other two "What is wrong with you two?" Sakura gained her composure and pointed to me. "Just before the Anbu came, Akuma stated that there was something wrong in Suna, then said Gaara was in trouble… now you saying that we have a mission to recover Gaara from the group called Akatsuki… it's just… weird."

I looked to the side "I don't know what to say other then let's get over there and try to get Gaara back, back before…." I trailed off. If the Akatsuki has Gaara, they are going to extract his demon, which means if I go there with just Kakashi and Sakura, I'd be put in danger. I looked over to Tsunade and narrowed my eyes "Who else is going so I know not to kill them, after all I was trained that way." Tsunade raised her brow at me before she nodded "Gai's group will be helping on the outside, you guys will take the inside. Chiyo… Suna's elder will go with you to get Gaara. Akuma… Jiraiya told me your information gathering skill went up a lot, so gather as much information from each enemy. That is your hidden mission within this one, got it?" I nodded, not mentioning how Itachi had used his Sharingan on me in order to pass along the information of Akatsuki, since if he said anything vocally he could chance his life being at stake.

†**Break†**

I tightened my hands into fists as I ran through the forest. 'Kyuubi… I won't let them get you… No matter what I won't.' Jumping into a field I stopped staring at a figure in front of me. "Uchiha….Ita...chi…" I heard a slight gasp from Sakura as I stared hard at Itachi. 'If he is here… we must be getting closer…'

I shifted my gaze to the area around. 'He has to fight… there's a presence near that is watching.' I lifted my fist towards Itachi. "Itachi…. You're a part of the Akatsuki eh… That means you are in the group after all the tailed demons then right… Then I have valuable information for you." I felt the gaze of Kakashi and Sakura pierce through me. "Kyuubi was sealed within a boy named Naruto. That boy died more than 3 years ago; how are you going to get the last demon you need now?" I watched as the shocked expression landed on Itachi's face.

"So… the information can be confirmed."I narrowed my eyes at Itachi, nodding. "He never made it far; dying on a mission that critically wounded him. Now that, that is out of the way; you are here for a fight right." I growled, stretching my fingers before bringing them into a fist again, cracking my fingers. "Then your fight is with me."

"What! Akuma, he's in the Uchiha clan! He has the sharingan! You can't beat him alone!" I shifted my gaze to Sakura with a faint smile. "The only one who can fight an Uchiha is me; I want you guys to go on ahead, Itachi is mine." It was true; the only person to beat an Uchiha in the history of Konoha before Gai was me. The Sharingan could never pierce through me unless I willed it to, which was when Itachi and I had information to share.

I stared at Itachi, knowing already at how his vision was failing him. I knew I had to take it easy on him; that way the Akatsuki misunderstood my power. I shifted my gaze into the forest and noticed the stealth like body hiding in the wood of the forest. 'That is who Itachi warned me about…' I shifted my gaze back to Itachi then disappeared, only to reappear behind him, slamming his head into the ground. I sat on his back and motioned for everyone to continue on. They nodded and ran off.

I leaned down and whispered into Itachi's ear before his gaze landed on me with a faint smile. I jumped off his back as he twirled around, kunai in hand. "You are strong, it's no wonder my little brother liked you as we grew up." Sasuke's face flashed through my mind before I snorted. "It's because of you that he went to Orochimaru. I can't forgive you for something like that Itachi, and you know that as much as anyone else."

**Kakashi's POV**

"Kakashi-sensei, do you really think Akuma will be fine?" I looked down towards Sakura "She has been training all these years for the sole purpose of bringing Sasuke back. She managed to bring him back before he attacked her when she was already fatally wounded. You saw Akuma and how she has become now." I shifted my gaze to see behind me, knowing I was unable to see Akuma. "Right now, Akuma knows that we need to get to Gaara fast, she is willing to take her life with Itachi if it means that one of us can make it to Gaara in time."

"But what if she fails?" I looked to Sakura and smiled behind the cloth. "Akuma… is Konoha's secret weapon. You saw how much the village tried to protect her before it was too dangerous for her to be in the village. There is something about Akuma that made her important to the Uchiha clan, which made her the biggest target. I have faith in her, since her eyes are the only ones immune to the Uchiha's eye techniques."

"I…immune? How Kakashi-sensei?" I sighed "I tried to figure out for 12 years, what made her immune to it. The first time I ever saw her fight was when she easily beat down Itachi, who had his Sharingan fully active. I only have theories of what makes her immune, since there are only two people who know exactly what does. Technically three if you count the fox… the other two are Sasuke and Itachi." I stared at Sakura's stiffened body.

"Sakura… that fairy tale about the fallen angel, was written by an Uchiha. To the Uchiha clan, she is an angel, while to everyone else she is a devil. That is one reason why she was always with the Uchiha clan, and why she needed to be near them."

-AN-

:D Oh Kakashi... least you are smart enough to figure out Akuma is important to the Uchiha clan...

Gaara! Why must you be captured? Oh well... Least your capture does something good to Akuma's mind... Go Gaara and your secret help technique which happens in the next chapter!

Alright I said I would put this down in all my updated stuff since it is sorta important... then I will possibly go back to my rant...

_Alright Um... I'm going to post this at the end of all the stories I update because it is really important to know. Recently my health has been giving me the double fingers... and many other things... I'm actually getting really concerned and afraid that I won't be able to finish any of my stories or update. Recently my back has provided a double problem for me on both upper back and lower. For lower back I can't exactly remember what I was told but there is a possibility that I tore a very important muscle back in January... it ALWAYS hurts but I always ignored it because... well -_- I always think I pulled something and that it will be fine later... ya I had forgot about the fall I had on the ice when I was really sick before my brother went back to Japan. For my upper back... there is actually two possibilities I was given... one was a dislocated disc in my spinal cord... the other? A Possible calcium deposit... yay -sarcasm- I'm greatly sleep deprived and even if I'm tired, I can't fall asleep because I'm in constant pain..._

_Now outside of the health area... a lot of people keep pointing out how I've become like a Sasuke. Apparently I'm really apathetic and really closed off. I sorta pulled away from my friends 3 years ago, whither it was forced or not, I actually don't know myself. But I can definitly see where their concern is coming from since I've become a huge loner that won't even lay my problems onto my friends. -scratches head- I'm used to keeping everything bottled up... but eh... can't keep everything bottled up forever. I have... almost 18 years of bottled emotions that want to escape so bad. Bleh... Not good lol because that means I've had bottled emotions since I was around 2 years old, which is true. That was when my dad denied me a chance at a childhood; and when I was 7 I had to 100% grow up. -_- Yea so I hate my dad and it's obvious; Since I always tell people that I only had 1 parent raise me._

_Mmm that's enough 'emoness' for today... Oh wait I have to repost that nvm thats a continual emoness until each story has it... mmm I gotta put up new chapters for stories ;-; -goes to up the amount of hits that are required-_

Okay back to my short time rant session... Uh... Actually I don't even remember what I wanted to say so um... Happy Early Updating chapter day! LOL

-Ja ne_  
><em>


	32. 32 A Puppet's tale ends

Chapter 32 Here... all fixed up from the line breaks that it refused to accept...

Readerworm101: xD I always hear that, it's kinda funny when people say that.

On to the story!

†

'This….' I narrowed my eyes as I dodged an attack from Itachi. 'This…isn't Itachi…' I quickly punched the ground, sending out chakra spasms to find the real Itachi. 'I knew it…' I quickly kicked down the fake Itachi and stood on his back, preventing him from moving. "I have no time to waste on a fake being. I cannot allow you guys to take Gaara. You forget Itachi; that I can see through pathetic things like this." I quickly pressed the pressure point in the fake Itachi's neck and bolted off after the rest of the group. 'If they take out Gaara's Bijuu… he will die, I can't waste my time here; they will need me in the front.'

I lowered my gaze as I ran, remembering how things were for me during my childhood compared to Gaara's. I growled and tightened my fists as my speed gained up, as I felt Kyuubi's chakra surge through my body. 'I'll save you Gaara…. Just keep on holding out…. Don't you die on me…'

**†Break†**

I stared at the blond man before me, anger streaming through my veins. I could tell Gaara wasn't of this world anymore, but to sit on a dead man's body is just a disgrace. I growled, ready to punch him, but felt an arm on my shoulder. I looked over to see Kakashi giving a firm stare at the blond man. "How dare you…to use Gaara as a seat…." I knew with Kakashi holding me, I would be unable to attack without throwing him off.

"Sasori…. I got the Jinchuuriki." I narrowed my eyes 'Deidara…. Akatsuki member…. Explosive clay…' I gritted my teeth and watched as Deidara formed a bird, which grabbed Gaara's body and flew off. "Damn it!" I ran after Deidara, knowing Kakashi would follow, leaving Sakura and Chiyo to fight the puppet master.

"Tch…" I stopped running and held my head, Kakashi turning to me with concern. "Go on Kakashi-niisan, I will catch up." He stared at me before nodding. 'Kyuubi… just where are you and what are you doing…' I gripped my head more as the pain surged through my body.

**Kakashi's POV**

I chased after the blond who held Gaara captive. I lifted my hand to my forehead protector. 'I guess it's time to send him to another dimen-'my eyes widened in shock as a red ball passed by me, hitting the clay bird and Deidara. "Tch…" I narrowed my eyes when I noticed the demonic chakra laying around the region. 'Akuma….'

I watched in slight horror as a six-tailed form of nine-tails viciously attacked the blond man. 'This is bad… Jiraiya warned me about the two tails being dangerous… but it seemed it skipped the process and went straight to six.' I shifted into my pouch, pulling out a seal that Jiraiya had given to me, just in case Akuma would pass the two-tailed form. 'Will this be enough…?' I stared at the slip, jumping towards Akuma, only to be swatted away. 'Such power…'

I looked to my side and noticed Team Gai assembled. 'Damn it… they were too fast…' I cursed inwardly when I noticed that Chiyo and Sakura had arrived too, staring in horror at what was once Akuma. "Get out of here; it is dangerous with her being like this!"

"So this is the power of a higher Jinchuuriki… it is said the more tails, the stronger the demon is. At first I didn't believe it, but now, it is like she is unstoppable with just those six tails." I cursed, taking in what Chiyo had said and glanced over to Akuma. 'This can be bad, I can't go near her to get this to her…'

**Akuma's POV**

I pounded on Kyuubi's leg, glaring up at her. _"Kyuubi! Please stop it; you're going to kill everyone! Please get a hold of yourself, no one hurt me, I was only trying to protect Gaara so please!"_ I listened as the demonic growl shook the ground within the cage, causing me to fall. _"Kyuubi please…."_ I hugged one of her tails, causing her to gasp and stare down at me. **"Kit…"**

"_Please Kyuu-chan please stop, I don't want you to feel anymore regret so please… please stop!"_ I felt the pressure around my eyes as tears fell from my eyes, onto Kyuubi's tail. I felt movement and looked up at Kyuubi, who curled up into a ball around me, holding me close. She nuzzled my head and licked my face, taking away the tears that were once falling from my eyes. **"Alright Angel…"** I smiled up at Kyuubi and hugged her tail closer.

I shot my eyes opened, only to quickly close it and cover them with my hand. "Damn…it's suddenly brighter…" I looked around me and noticed Deidara bleeding on the ground, laughing in a shaky weak breath. I looked around more to find my teammates and noticed everyone had Gaara and were staring at me. I looked down at my arms and sighed with relief 'Good… my skin isn't burned away.' I jumped down from the branch I was on, making my way to the group.

"Ne, how's Gaara?" I asked them, smiling as if nothing had happened. I watched as Kakashi stood up shakily and lifted his arms to my head. I blinked as he touched what was on my head "Akuma…. You have… fox ears…" my eye twitched, remembering that I was still in the cage with Kyuubi but Kyuubi had given control back. I staggered, head slumping to the ground. "Forget my temporary appendages; Gaara is more important right now."

**†Break†**

I stared at Sakura as she hovered her hands over Gaara's body. She sighed and looked away; a sad expression graced her face. I gritted my teeth as I stared down at Gaara "Damn it… Why? Why did Gaara have to die like this?" I growled, tightening my hand into a fist. "You're the Kazekage, damn it!" I felt the heat of my tears run down my face. "You just became the Kazekage!"

"Calm yourself, Uzumaki Akuma." I turned around quickly, the blood tears from my eyes flying everywhere as I did so. "Shut the hell up! It's your fault! If you goddamned Sand Shinobi hadn't put that monster inside him, this never would've happened! Do you have any idea what kind of burden he carried?" I tightened my fist as I glared at Chiyo, tears running uncontrollably down my face. My gaze shifted down to the ground. "Damn the Jinchuuriki." I felt the pressure of my own fist threatening to break my skin in my palm. "You have no right to act like you're better, to label us and use us…"

I held up my arm, attempting to wipe my eyes and stop the blood tears. "I couldn't save Sasuke… I couldn't save Gaara…" the tears that ran down my face continued to do so as my attempts to wipe them were failing. "I trained so hard for three years…"

"…and nothing's changed…" I heard movement on my side and looked over to see Chiyo bent down on the ground by Gaara. She held her hands above Gaara and began giving out chakra through her hands; appearing to do a medical ninjutsu.

**Chiyo's POV**

"Damn…it… I'm out of chakra…" I whispered as I tried to push out more chakra to my hands. I stared over to Gaara's still face then realized a set of hands were above mine. "Please, use my Chakra! You can do it then, can't you? I have more than enough, take what you need." I stared at the young girls' face, which held determination and the need to help.

"_She and Gaara are both Jinchuuriki. She understands Gaara better than anyone in the Sand Village ever could." I stared at Kakashi as we bolted through the trees, heading to save Gaara. "Jinchuuriki are usually treated the same, regardless of what village they live in." My gaze never left Kakashi, as he told me about Akuma. "That's why she can't help but want to save him."_

I stared at the determined face before me. _"It doesn't matter if he's from the Sand Village or from Konoha."_ "Place your hands on top of mine." Akuma nodded and the sudden flow of chakra became stronger. I stared at her face, slight pain peaked in her face but the determination still held.

"_Akuma's dream is to become the Hokage. So she was frustrated when she heard that Gaara had become the Kazekage. But at the same time, Akuma was truly happy for him."_

Her face held steady as she concentrated on our hands. _"Akuma has a strange power."_ A smile began to grace my face as I recalled Kakashi's words. _"She becomes friends with people very quickly, even if they haven't known each other for long."_ It was true.

"I'm happy that someone like you has appeared in the Shinobi world we foolish old people created." I watched as she looked up, eyes opened wide. "Everything I've ever done was a mistake." I stared over to Gaara. "But now, at the end, it looks like I'll finally be able to do the right thing." I shifted my gaze back up to Akuma. "The Sand Village and Konoha… Their future will be much different than they way things were back in my day." I kept my gaze steady with her dead maroonish black eyes.

"That strange power of yours that Kakashi mentioned…" her eyes pierced through mine, shock present through her features. "That power will have a strong influence on the future."

"Become a Hokage like none before you." She nodded, determination reaching her face once again. "And Sakura…" I said, calling out to the pink haired girl who understood what was going on. "Yes?" she quickly answered. "Next time, save the people who are dear to you, not some old hag." I could feel her shocked expression staring at me. "You and I are very similar." I stared down at my hands as I felt my life slipping. "There aren't many girls as chivalrous as you around." I continued. "You'll surpass your teacher as a female ninja. And Akuma, this is a request from an old woman." She looked up into my eyes as understanding of what was going on leaked around in her eyes.

"You are the only one who can understand Gaara's pain." Her eyes shifted to Gaara before reaching back to me. "And Gaara understands your pain." She nodded slowly "Please, save Gaara." She nodded her head, eyes closing.

**Akuma's POV**

_I pushed my way through everyone as I began running "Gaara…" I tried pushing myself to the max to run faster. "Gaara!" I reached a boy and placed my hand on his shoulder._

Gaara's gaze shot up to me, staring me straight in the eyes. "Akuma…" he said as I smiled at him. He was alive, and in shock; I knew why though. He was surrounded by every ninja in his village, everyone who was relieved that he was ok. "Welcome back, Gaara." I said, his shocked gaze landing back on me. He looked at his siblings, who were worried about him, checking to see his health.

I suddenly felt myself pulled away, as two fan girls fought over who would save Gaara. I rubbed my head as I grumbled to myself "Man… this feels familiar." I heard a chuckle to my side and looked up to Kankuro. He stared at me before he decided to talk "Thank you, Akuma." I shifted my gaze back to him before I shook my head.

"All thanks go to Chiyo… I only retrieved Gaara's body and gave her Chakra. There was nothing I could have said that would have changed her mind." Kankuro stared down at me, understanding what I was saying. I noticed everyone's gaze on Chiyo's body that was being held by Sakura.

"Akuma, you really are a strange person." I looked up and saw Temari looking at me from the side. "You have the power to change people." I stared at her, knowing I was staring at her in shock. "Elder Chiyo was always saying that she didn't care what happened to the village." I shifted my gaze to Chiyo. "She wasn't the type of person who would do this for Gaara."

I continued to stare at her body as Kakashi spoke up from behind me. "Elder Chiyo has placed the future in yours and Gaara's hands." I nodded slowly "A splendid end, befitting a true Shinobi." I felt my eyes soften at staring at Chiyo as I whispered "Just like the Third."

"That's right." I lifted my arm up and rubbed my nose, before letting it fall. "I really understand how she felt now."

"Gaara-sama!" I looked over and saw Gaara push away one of the fan girls as he tried to get up. "I'm fine…" I walked over, bringing my arm up, grabbing his to show him my support. He stared over at me in shock as I stared at Chiyo.

"_Akuma… What I said about the Bijuu… and how they cannot be controlled, even as a Jinchuuriki… You've proven that it can happen. You suppressed back the strongest demons chakra in a form that possibly would have been a point of no return. That power Kakashi spoke of… maybe you changed even the most heartless known demon in the world, and made it soft."_

I smiled softly. "Everyone, pray for Elder Chiyo." I closed my eyes as all the words Chiyo had said to me sunk in. I opened my eyes with a determined stare 'I will bring Sasuke back, and I will take down Orochimaru and bring the peace to the ninja world in which it deserves.'

-AN-

Alright so... My eyes are being a pain in the butt for me... they swell up and then tear up and then get annoying with pain lol.

:O Kyuubi, why did you give Akuma those ears? LOL Yay ears...(I love foxes...) Yay for Gaara being back, boo for Chiyo dieing, yay for being hungry again...

Yeah so a few days ago, like a week actually, I had this idea of the Addams Family's thing actually being Deidara's arm... Kakashi DID say that he sent it to another dimension... so I drew a two panel comic of it lol Chibinized! I like my Chibi Kakashi... anyway thats all I have to say this time lol (The two panel comic is actually on my deviantart account)

-Ja ne


	33. 33 Fox Vs Snake

It actually took this a good while to hit the 100hit mark, I'm surprised... xD I guess I really am getting worse at the chapters now, Oh well... Idc -_- I did warn that because it's Akuma that it would turn out different in Shippuden... This chapter isn't that great... Akuma is still a bitch atm so she doesn't break out of it until the next chapter...

†

"Akuma… didn't you say that those parts were…. Temporary?" my eye twitched as I crossed my arms, looking away from Sakura and Gai's group. "They are supposed to be but Ms. 'I'm too tired to untie you and let you out of the cage' well… she won't let me out of the cage. She's afraid that I will get attacked and is being overly protective." **"That's right."** I snorted and shook my fist to the air. "I will get revenge, you hear?"

Everyone stared at me, with a sweat drop appearing on their forehead. I sighed and stared at Tsunade, crossing my arms once more. "I picked up the information you wished for." I reached into my pouch and placed a scroll on the desk. "It wasn't easy but I got as much information as I could. Tsunade, with that data, I wish to take on a mission." She picked up the scroll and looked over it, waiting for me to speak.

"I want to take up finding Sasuke again." She stopped reading, her gaze looking up to me. She gave me the look of _you know I can't send you due to his mission_ but I waved it off. "Would you rather me take up the mission of going to Itachi instead?" I watched as Tsunade slammed the scroll down and gave me a steady look. "I didn't think so, but I did delay their hunt for me by stating the one who is the container for Kyuubi is Naruto, who died during a mission. It is exactly what Itachi needed to delay Madara. However now, from the information I gathered, I found out Orochimaru's plans."

Her eyes widened as I stared at her. I shuffled through my pouch again and pulled out three scrolls and laid it on her desk. "This is classified information. Only your eyes can see the words printed on that page, due to Uzumaki Mito." Her eyes widened as everyone turned to me, confused.

"Only those with the Uzumaki blood running through them have the ability to read the words off of the scrolls that I write." Her gaze hardened on me as I smirked. "How did you know, Akuma?" I crossed my arms and stared down. "Uzumaki Mito was the first Jinchuuriki for Kyuubi, then it was Uzumaki Kushina, then it was me, Uzumaki Akuma. Because of an Uzumaki's clans' possession of incredible longevity, they are the only ones who can contain such the power of Kyuubi." I sighed and stared up at her "Uzumaki Mito was your grandmother, while Senju Hashirama was your grandfather."

"I know a lot about history Tsunade; it doesn't matter my current age, the course of history flows through my head." I sighed and turned around, heading towards the door. "Tsunade, I am going on this mission with or without your consent."

"Wait Akuma." I turned around and stared at Tsunade. "I want you to take up another mission." I raised my brow as she dismissed Gai's team but told Sakura to stay. "Sakura has information about Kabuto planning to meet up with an Akatsuki member, the one you defeated. Sasori. Orochimaru will be there, I want you to go with Sakura and see what is up." I turned around fully and stared at her straight in the eyes. "I see there's a catch." Sakura turned around, confused.

"Very wise you are; there is a teammate I want you to watch. He is joining your team for this mission. His name is Sai, I'm pretty sure you remember him." Sai…. I stared off, remembering the boy who was with Danzo, which would use drawing as his ninjutsu. I nodded. "You already gave me information about Danzo… but there is something fishy going on and I want you to watch over Sai to get the information." I nodded again but narrowed my eyes. "There's another catch I see."

"Yes… Kakashi won't go with you, however Captain Yamato will. With Kyuubi giving you tails and ears to roam around the town with, there is a chance she might try to take over. Yamato is the only one who possesses the ability to seal the demon back up." I waved my hand, slightly blowing her off. "Ne Tsunade, you underestimate Kyuubi and me." Tsunade narrowed her eyes as I grinned. "I wouldn't have walked in her cage, Tsunade, if she was still what the village thinks she is."

I crossed my arms, leaning against the wall. "She may have darkness in her still, but mine is stronger than hers." I watched as Tsunade's eyes went wide. I lifted my hand up and stared at it "My darkness acted up after I left the village. The real danger here is me, not Kyuubi, and you knew that even though you sent me out willingly and even let me fight." I watched as she closed her eyes and nodded, moving the papers from her desk.

"Akuma, take up this mission… you might be able to learn the true location of Sasuke if things work out." I closed my hand and put it in my pocket, kicking the ground "Well I guess I can spare Konoha another savior trip." I giggled as Tsunade groaned. I waved her off "Matta, Matta, I already know what I once was to the village. I also know that you planned on changing it, but just like the Third, you are unable to. And you know what? I don't mind it at all, as long as you don't try to bind me down in a tube and put me to sleep."

I watched as sadness filled her eyes. "Tsunade, I know you won't do it to me. I gladly accept your mission, however, tell Yamato to hold back a bit on trying to bring me forward in the cage. There is a reason why I am behind the cage, running around with ears and a tail." I pulled off my forehead protector and fixed it, then covered my hair with it, hiding my ears. I grabbed my tail and hid it within my baggy pants, then grinned at Tsunade. "There is a reason why this outfit was custom made. The pants are baggy, not your average Ninja pants. They are to hide any tails I gain, while my shirt under the vest can cover below my nose, just like Kakashi. This headband can go from a forehead protector to a bandana to cover ears."

Tsunade nodded as I leaned against the wall again "When it is time…. The seal inside the scrolls will break, and the reason for what is happening to me now will be revealed. Just know, as it is now, it was supposed to be temporary, but after what happened with Gaara, Kyuubi is overly protective. She started the process earlier than planned." I nodded to Tsunade and Sakura, walking out of the room.

†**Break†**

I stared at Orochimaru with an annoyed expression. He was trying my patience with talking about Sasuke, telling me how I failed, and if I beat him or forced him to talk, he'd tell me the position. Kyuubi kept repeating in my head about how dumbasses don't realize the high quality of a foxes scent. It was true though; when I was pulled into the cage, all my senses sky rocketed, and that is only with having one tail full of senses. I could smell Orochimaru on the bridge when we had exited Konoha's gates, and now I can smell all the places that Orochimaru has been.

I waved my hand off to Orochimaru, yawning, causing everyone to fall. "This is boring… I want some fun…" I crossed my arms, appearing to be bored. Orochimaru glared at me as I snorted. "Alright you want a fight fine. It won't be with me though." Orochimaru stared at me in curiosity.

I grinned as Kyuubi's chakra flooded through my body. "Kyuu-chan says she wanted to have a word with you." I closed my eyes and let Kyuubi take control over my body. _"Remember Kyuu-chan, we can't kill him, yet."_

**Kyuubi's POV**

"**Mmm feels good to be let out to stretch now and then."** I looked over to Orochimaru as my demon chakra cloak covered my body. **"Let's see I'll give you credit and say four tails will be enough to beat you. Unless Aku-chan doesn't mind my crazy insanity of six again."** _"Aww your being nice, how sweet Kyuu-chan!" _ I stared down at Akuma's body and rubbed my chin. **"Hmm I promised Aku-chan not to kill you, so four is good enough."** I shifted down, the tails growing out of her body. I took in a sharp breath and aimed a hidden chakra ball towards Orochimaru. I let out a roar, sending the chakra ball flying out, sending Orochimaru flying with it.

I turned around to Sakura, currently completely red due to the blood from Akuma's skin tearing. **"Sakura, if I remember right that is your name. Take care of four eyes; he smells like regretful snake sex right now."** I eyed the boy named Sai then shifted my gaze to Yamato. **"Don't stop me Yamato, Akuma is right at the cage, ready to pull me back in."** I jumped off after Orochimaru, ready to bring back revenge for all that he had caused.

I swiftly dodged all of Orochimaru's attacks, though I knew I didn't need to due to the skins hard protective cover from my chakra. It was just like an animal, playing with the prey, making them think they had the upper hand to get away. I always enjoyed playing with my food; I grinned just at the thought. I jumped a distance away and let out orbs of Akuma's blue chakra with my red chakra, gathering it up. I watched as Orochimaru bit his thumbs and summoned three doors. I ignored it and shot off the chakra orb, breaking through all the doors.

I watched as Orochimaru got weaker and weaker as he slid out of each skin. It was true; he was more wasteful of chakra than I was, but I have the larger supply of chakra, whereas he didn't. I caught Orochimaru in my grasps, burning him from my Chakra alone, then pulled him close to my face. **"I still have that grudge against you, you piece of shit."** My grip around him hardened.

"_Alright Kyuu-chan punch him and we will switch, play time is over, Sai is hiding behind the trees"_ I looked over to see Sai watching the battle and grinned '**How about…. I get pushed back, you know towards Sakura. The reason for this is you still need to find out his motives right. Well if we pull back, making Orochimaru think he has the upper hand, Sai will do what he has to then we can follow him. You know what that will mean.' **There was silence for a while before a soft _"Sasuke…"_ escaped Akuma's mouth.

**Akuma's POV**

"Eh… All of Sai's books are on the ground here…" I looked over to Sakura, lifting some of the items. 'Only his art supplies…' I looked over towards Yamato who nodded to us "I planted a seed in Sai so I could track him. He went with Orochimaru and Kabuto, so let's follow them." I looked over to Sakura who nodded, picking up Sai's items.

†**Break†**

I stared down at Sai's items, once again left on the floor. I walked over to Sakura who was holding the book that we were always curious of what was in it. "He finally remembered what he wanted to put in there…" I said to Sakura who smiled at the book. I heard Yamato gasp, causing me to look over to him. He turned around holding a black book "This is an Anbu's bingo book." I narrowed my eyes as Yamato opened it up to the page that showed Sasuke.

"It wasn't because of Danzo that he came here, but to complete his secret mission to assassinate Sasuke." I couldn't believe that, after everything I explained to Sai, about how Sasuke was always like a family to us, how Sasuke had a bond with me, everything. We heard an explosion and looked to the side "Damn it…" I whispered. Yamato pointed off in a direction saying they were that way I nodded and followed.

We ran down the halls as fast as we could until there was a tunnel with a bright light. We all stopped for a few before Sakura bolted out there to attack Sai. I watched as she went to punch him then slowly turned to look up. I began running, falling once before forcing myself back up. I reached the end of the tunnel, sliding, and taking down Sai. I knew he presented no harm, and I knew they were looking up at the one thing I hadn't seen, but I was pissed at Sai for acting out all suspicious like he did. I held a kunai to Sai's throat and growled out "What the hell were you thinking you cross dressing idiot." I lifted him up and threw him into the other hall way flipping him a finger.

"Akuma…? You're here too?" I stood up straight, turning slowly towards the sun while taking off my Anbu mask that I placed on me before entering the hide out. My eyes ran over the outfit that the boy I once had a bond with, was wearing. I stared at him. He looked like he became more heartless by going under Orochimaru's teaching.

"Why…?" I looked over to Sakura. "Why did both of my teammates….became such emotionless dolls?" I stared at Sakura in shock. 'Was I really that bad when I came back?' I ran through everything that had happened up until then and sighed. I wasn't that clueless bouncing ball that everyone knew. I noticed a change in the air as Sasuke appeared before me, pulling out his sword. I stared at him from the corner of my eye.

-AN-

Oh Sakura... it's not that they are emotionless... they just hate you. LOL... Anyway, Yeah so Akuma reflects back to everything she has done up until that point... yep... she turned into a bitch when she was with Jiraiya xD Now Kyuubi... she enjoys making Akuma suffer so she's gonna do another thing to Akuma that her and Kakashi had planned out, somehow! Like... Kyuubi takes over Akuma's body and runs off to meet with Kakashi and they plot! LOL actually no it was back in the "Original" Naruto half I was typing that they plotted together... Now everyone... just remember that Akuma is an important person to the Uchiha clan... you will find out one reason to why she is... kekeke... I do feel bad for Akuma though... not really... I'm the one typing this up afterall xD Making her suffer in every story I do... sorry Akuma! You know you like it coz you get Sasuke in your clueless state!

I really gotta get on the ball with NHS... I haven't updated that one in a while and it already is very much past it's update point... I have no back up files for the rest of the chapters so I literally have to go and type out all the chapters again for it... I've been so into Eden Eternal, mainly because it gives me a break from doing what I normally do everyday... type xD... LOL I'm actually waiting until someone notices what the name means on my 2nd char... Sasunaru LOL probably if I put down Sasuxnaru people would know in a snap... hehehe

-Ja ne


	34. 34 The Users

LOL I almost put up chapter 33 again... Apparently I can't count "30-32-31-33-32-33-33" thats how it was going xD anyway I didn't look over this chapter either so... Forgive me if there is mistakes.

†

"Didn't you say your dream was to become Hokage, Akuma?" I shifted my gaze from him, to straight ahead. "How can I become Hokage if I couldn't even save one friend." I felt Sasuke's gaze on me "That is why you should have been training rather than trying to chase me down." The blade in Sasuke's hand came down slowly, almost connecting until I noticed Sai had stopped the blade. Sasuke smirked "That… is how you properly do it." I felt myself being lifted from the ground then thrown away by a form of Chidori.

I gripped the ground as Kyuubi howled to kill the Uchiha. I closed my eyes to talk with Kyuubi, one on one. I stared at Kyuubi from the other side of the gate _"Looks like I was forced out of your cage."_ I noted as Kyuubi growled and began forming her bubble appearance on the other side of the gate. **"Let me at him kit!"**I shook my head and held up my hand _"No Kyuubi and we both know that—_"I looked over to my side and noticed Sasuke standing there.

"I finally can see what is inside of you. Interesting, so this is the infamous Kyuubi that has spiked interest in people." I stared at Sasuke, noticing the tone was still cold towards me. **"Those eyes… that dark chakra… you are becoming just like Madara."** I watched as Sasuke's eyes widened in surprise as he closed his hand on the Kyuubi's bubble form, making it pop. I glared at Sasuke _"What the hell!"_ I ran over to the cage but felt myself being pulled back.

I looked behind me and saw that Sasuke had grabbed a hold of my vest and had pulled me into him. _"What the hell Sasuke… you've become more of an asshole like Orochimaru! What kind of protection is this? I think you enjoyed his training over the fact of this only being a mission!"_

I shot my eyes open, glaring at Sasuke. I looked down to my side and noticed that the necklace that Tsunade had given me had been blown off along with my headband that covered my ears. I sighed, ruffling my hair to let my ears plop up then pulled out the tail that I hid. I picked up my headband and tied it around my neck and grabbed the necklace, gripping it tightly.

I looked over to Sasuke and noticed his hand holding something then looked down. He had pulled off the necklace that he gave me. Sakura looked over to me then possibly noticed the missing necklaces then turned to Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun… that had to be… the stupidest thing you could have ever done."

I screamed out in pain as the dark chakra mass took over my body. Jiraiya had placed a seal on the back of the fox necklace to keep the dark energy at bay. I watched as Sakura bolted for Sai and Yamato, pulling them away saying "We need to get out of here guys when the fox necklace is off there is a 100% chance of us dying! And even Tsunade-sensei's necklace is off… if the Kyuubi gets out now there is no stopping Akuma."

I grasped my head, holding it tightly as I repeated out loud in a whisper, which ended up coming out in screams. "I don't want to hurt Sasuke, I don't, please no ahh!" I watched in horror as the debris that was close to me began melting, which caused Sasuke to gasp. I felt liquid falling off my face, making me know I was crying due to the pain.

"_It's like the Dark chakra is melting her insides when it flows through her. When it is flowing around her, it will burn and melt everything. You'd be lucky to live from such a fatal chakra as that."_

Why…. Why must this happen to me? _"Akuma… You are a very interesting person indeed. To have such a variety of chakras yet no use for them; very interesting indeed."_

I suddenly felt arms around me, as the dark chakra quickly retreated back inside. I looked up to see Sasuke cringing slightly as he held the fox necklace against my chest. I looked at his arms and noticed they had been burned by the dark chakra. I looked up into his eyes, completely confused "Why…? Why did you….?" I felt the grip around me tighten.

"Three years… my little fox has grown and even has ears and a tail now." I grabbed the chains of the necklace that Sasuke held to my chest, and hooked it so the dark chakra would stay down. I pulled myself out of his grip, then sat on his lap, facing him, holding my hands up to his injuries and began healing. I felt Sasuke's eyes watch me as I healed all the injuries my dark chakra had caused on him. When I was done I pulled back then noticed that Kabuto was coming and growled. Sasuke narrowed his eyes, jumping back onto the cliff.

"Ah Sasuke… it seems only the Kyuubi is here, ohh interesting I didn't see those cute little body parts on you before you let Kyuubi out." I growled at Kabuto who stood next to Sasuke. "Well Sasuke-kun, what are you going to do about her?"

"**Hey kit… let's remove that curse."** I blinked and let Kyuubi explain what to do to get rid of the curse. I felt the blood rush to my face as Kyuubi explained in detail what to do, over something that could have been said in two steps. I quickly bit my finger and slid it across my arm, calling out Kyuubi so she could distract Kabuto. She turned to me and nodded, bolting at Kabuto, who didn't expect the sudden attacks.

I bolted to Sasuke, wrapping my arms around his neck, as my fangs sunk into his skin, where Orochimaru left the curse. I let chakra course down into my fangs, making the cursed seal remove, which had Sasuke hiss in pleasure at the same time pain. I felt him wrap his arms around me, pulling me closer as he grumbled out words about warning and adorable foxes. I pulled back, licking his neck to make sure the chakra returned and the bleeding had stopped.

I heard footsteps and saw Kyuubi laughing at us. **"I'm sorry kit but, Kakashi and I had planned to make you go the extensively long way to get the cursed seal off the Uchiha."** My eyebrow twitched "You damn perverts…. I swear I will get revenge on all of you!" I tightened my hand into a fist as Kyuubi started rolling on the ground laughing about how adorably gullible I still was even after three years.

I felt a hard gaze on me and looked up into Sasuke's eyes. "You were trying to find me to tell me something weren't you." I nodded slowly "And to bring you back to Kono…ko… bah!" I heard Kyuubi laugh even more, causing Sasuke to raise his brow. **"She's having a hard time talking; it's a side effect due to the Uchiha blood."** Sasuke stared at Kyuubi, followed by me.

"Kyuu, is there somethi…else I should know?" she sat up and stared at me **"I'm sure Sasuke knows the importance of you to the Uchiha clan."** He nodded to her statement **"During the time the sharingan users blood runs through Akuma's system, her eyes become complete, but while it is going through her, it is as if she is light headed and becomes at a loss for word combinations."** I blinked my eyes, slightly confused.

Kyuubi stared at me then made a 'o' shape with her mouth. **"I completely forgot… Akuma, do you want to know why you are completely immune to sharingans, and most of the other eyes?"** I nodded slowly, unsure if Kyuubi was leading me into a perverted joke. **"Itachi and Sasuke already know, I had told Sasuke about it one night. You have, what was known as in stories, as the ultimate eye. Your eyes are the way they are because it is an incomplete version of different bloodlines mixed. You have no pupils, just like the Hyuuga clan, you can cast strong ninjutsu, just like the lost eyes of the sage, the Rinnegan. Those eyes were mainly in the Uzumaki clan might I add. The major thing that makes you important though is the deep tint of maroon, black, crimson, whatever you want to call the color, of your eyes. That is the Sharingan."**

I scratched my head, not even understanding a word Kyuubi was saying. She sighed, walking over, and hitting my head **"For being a prodigy you are really slow and stupid."** I snorted and stuck out my tongue. "Remember Kyuu, gots me some Uchiha blood killing me here."

She waved a hand at me then continued **"Your eyes are known as the Ultimate eye, the only one that can see where the hidden things of the Uchiha clan is. Madara is being mislead on what he knows about history, but once he finds out all those Uchiha fairy tales were about you, then find out you are a Jinchuuriki… Everything will come crashing down."**

"Kyuu… I still don't get it, I'm sure you understand. But I can say… my eyes burn…" I watched as Kyuubi turned her gaze to me and sighed **"That would be because your eyes are currently a sharingan. Man… Sasuke your blood must be really powerful, because when she bit Itachi during that one fight it took 3 hours until the Sharingan activated."** I pointed a finger at myself "I bit `Tachi?"

Sasuke growled, causing both of us to turn to him. "So Akuma took off my cursed seal, where does that put me on my mission?" Kyuubi crossed her arms **"Akuma managed to get all the information that was needed and gave it to Tsunade. That is why she let Akuma seek you out like this."** Sasuke's gaze shifted down to me before returning to Kyuubi. "How has my fox been treated?" He said, gesturing towards me.

"**Well no one has hit on her in fear because of her dark chakra that surrounded her before it became extremely dangerous. It was even dangerous for me, someone who is sealed within her. I've been sleeping due to that dark chakra for two years, three years? Basically until last week when I sensed my kit in danger and became overly protective."**

"And gave me these!" I said, gesturing to the fox ears and tail. Sasuke looked down and smirked "They make you even cuter, if it is even possible in my book of how cute you are." I crossed my arms, pouting, while my cheeks became pink. I blinked then jumped up off Sasuke, pointing towards Konoha. "We should be heading back, we can talk on road! … `Suke your blood drugs are mean. Make me feel stupid." I sighed, it was hard for me to form words and even find words I could say to replace the words I couldn't; it made me sound like I was 3 years old all over again.

Sasuke smirked then pulled me onto him, bolting off towards Konoha, while Kyuubi transformed into a mini fox and rested on Sasuke's head. **"Kabuto is knocked out currently along with Orochimaru, so getting through without them getting you will be easy."** Sasuke nodded in understanding as he jumped through the trees. He was faster now, but still couldn't beat my speed yet but I wasn't going to complain.

I felt us stop; causing me to lift my head from Sasuke's back and look around. He looked down at me and nodded, signaling we were back at the gates of Konoha. I heard a yawn and looked up to see that Kyuubi was still out. She looked down and giggled **"This is going to be fun to explain. 'Akuma, how did you get the Sharingan?' "Oh our sweet innocent little Akuma drank the blood of Sasuke—"Ow! Kuku! You know I hurt easy as a mini fox!"** I snorted, lifting my fist up from her head, and then made sure that Sasuke didn't get hurt too much.

"I don't think I can get through the gates the human way… hope you don't mind another jumpy ride for me to reach the Hokage tower." I shook my head and rested my chin on his shoulder as he jumped over the gate and headed to the Hokage's tower.

†**Break†**

"Sharingan…." I nodded slowly. This was the 14th time someone in the room had said Sharingan while looking at me. "Yes yes we know I have the sharingan right now, ignore it though please!" Tsunade narrowed her eyes at me "How can we ignore the fact that Konoha's demonic weapon has a sharingan, brought back an uncursed Sasuke, and a miniature Kyuubi that won't stop laughing?" I shot a glare down at Kyuubi who just simply rubbed against my leg, acting like a cat.

I blinked then pulled out the necklace that was given to me and laid it on the desk in front of Tsunade. "Ne… Tsunade, can you fix this… that one's chain broke, while the dark chakra sealed one only flew off." She looked up, nodded then stared at Sasuke, who kept a close eye on me. Tsunade sighed and leaned back in her chair "Three years, and Sasuke is still head over heels for you, Akuma." I blinked and looked over to Sasuke. He blushed and looked away, avoiding eye contact.

I stared down "I've changed so much… I wanna be the Akuma that wasn't emotionless like I am now…" there was silence in the room before two people snorted. I looked over to the direction to notice that both Kyuubi and Sasuke were the ones that snorted. "It's true! Kyuubi, you know the dark chakra took over me because-"

"**Because you were lost without Sasuke and the love that he always held out for you."** I fell silent. 'Was that… really where that dark chakra came from?' **"Why do you think Jiraiya put the seal on the fox necklace? It is an item that Sasuke gave you."** I lifted up the fox necklace and stared at it, flipping it over. I stared at it then looked over to Sasuke, holding the back up to him "When… did you imprint our initials there?" Sasuke stared at me, slightly hurt, but happy at the same time.

"That has been there since the necklace was made; you were the only one who didn't seem to notice how I claimed you at that age." I glared down at Kyuubi "And you didn't tell me? Yet you knew! Kyu! You are so mean!"

"Stop this now." We turned to Tsunade, who seemed annoyed at how we fell off the topic at hand. "We have our Uchiha Sasuke back now, but Itachi can't come back yet from his gathering. Besides that, how long will the effects of the sharingan last on Akuma?" Kyuubi sat down and closed her fox eyes **"Well Sasuke's blood seems to be stronger than Itachi's, so I am unable to answer that one. It took Itachi's blood to finally settle after 3 hours, and it took until almost 2 days for it to disappear."** I stared at Kyuubi in shock "When you say temporary please tell me how long! Like these ears and tail, you told me they were temporary, it's been a week now and it's still there. You said the sharingan is temporary, how long will that take, 3 weeks?"

"**The fox ears and tail is only there now because I pulled you into the cage again before Sasuke pulled you out, so it will wear soon… for your sharingan… might as well just say yes coz if I said anything else you won't believe me."** I nodded, agreeing that I wouldn't believe her.

I felt an arm reach around my shoulder and saw Sasuke pulling me close to him "I will protect my Ku-chan from everyone. If it is possible, I would like the Uchiha district opened up aga-" Tsunade cleared her throat and pointed to me. "She's been living in your place since she got back, so it has been open. Jiraiya, Kyuubi, Kakashi, Sakura and me all agreed that the best place for her to return to was not a home that nearly got burned down millions of times while she was gone, but somewhere where she had great memories." I stared at Tsunade.

"So that's why everyone screamed no when I said I was headed to my apartment." I huffed and crossed my arms. "`Suke's place is comfy anyway…" I hid my face by looking down "….was gonna go there, allowed to or not."

-AN-

So I got the shirt and shorts for Schrodinger(Hellsing)... Well got pants to cut them down into shortsxD... Shirt needs to be modified a bit. For Desmond I still need a plain white Hoodie... I have pants but I might need to get new ones... Got the shoes... which reminds me I still need the black kneehigh socks for Schrodinger and his ears... got his wig and Desmonds wig is being worked on... got a black undershirt which I think is getting one of Desmond's shirt logo things on it... lets see... Oh I have the proper face color for freakazoid picked out... think Freakazoid is the one that needs the most attention for items... though it's not the hardest, Schrodinger isxD

I love cosplayingxD Someone I've known for 14 years was going to come with me, but unless she tells me sorry, I'm not bringing her with me. I'm sorry but a game is not more important than living breathing creatures. She said 5-10mins was too long for me to feed my cats, to not do it and stay. It was only going to take me 5-10mins because 1. My back is injured in two spots. 2. I injured my hand (Which is why it took me a while to get start updating these chapters again) 3. I live upstairs... I have to go through 4 doors to get to the cats to feed them. Now my back injury prevents me from being able to bed over, which is what makes me take longer than I should.

So she tells me to leave the group so they can get someone else... You know, she would never make it in a real MMO if she can't wait 5-10mins for something important. In Final Fantasy XI people can AFK up to an hour, which is when people rep them. With how her patience is... I don't think she'd ever make it in that game. Most of the players have health issues so they have to afk... can't stop the world for a game yakno.

Alright so if I remember right, this is the chapter that Kyuubi pulled the joke on Akuma... -scrolls up to find out-

Yeah it is... Lol well in reality Akuma only had to pull out Orochimaru's chakra from her hand. After she'd extract Orochimaru's chakra, she'd deal with the seal the normal way. Now you get to learn about Akuma's eyes and why they are pure emptiness! :D (I decided to do this because it's like... 'What would happen if someone could get a Temporary Sharingan? What if that person was Naruto/Akuma?') Of Course Akuma won't be a genius and know how to use it... And don't worry guys... there will come a point when Akuma's dark chakra becomes used in a battle :D I just didn't want it in this chapter since those two weren't there to fight but Akuma was there to bring Sasuke back to Konoha and Sasuke... well apparently he's an idiot and forgot he was even on a mission to begin withxD

-Ja ne


	35. 35 Returning to Peace

Stuff went horribly wrong the day that I was going to update this... I've been trying to clear my thoughts and such but I'm still hurting now. Not gonna make you guys wait any longer though...

†

I stared down at Akuma's peaceful face, as she slept in my bed, curled up against me. I smiled softly, running my fingers through her hair. It was silky smooth, just like I remember it from before I left for the mission.

Everything I had heard while training with Orochimaru was true. _"-about Akuma, that girl training under Jiraiya. She is becoming a threat to our plan now due to the dark chakra that now takes over her body." I stopped walking down the hall, hearing Akuma's name. "The only great thing that is helping us is her taking out the Akatsuki with Jiraiya. The problem is, her information gathering senses is far most the most powerful now." There was silence in the room "Jiraiya isn't the one whose been teaching her how to do that… if her memories come back fully, she will—"_

I stared down at Akuma, pulling her close. I found out while in that hide out, that Akuma had once been thrown into a glass binding system that would put the person to sleep, while the power is being used. Finding this out had nearly made me turn my back on Konoha, wanting to completely rid of the country. But I had to keep my cool, pretending that all I cared for was to gain power to beat my brother. Itachi… Akuma had warned me that the Akatsuki had begun to eye the members closely due to there being a leak. I sighed, as I continued to run my hand through Akuma's hair.

Akuma told me that Kabuto was working with Sasori, that it was due to Sasori that Itachi would have to use his Sharingan and pull her into his genjutsu world just to inform her of what she needed. She even informed me of how Itachi's eyes were starting to lose sight due to having to constantly keep the sharingan active. I stopped running my hand through her hair and looked over her, finally taking in what three years did.

Her hair was super long, while she still had the same outfit, yet custom made into a different color. Bandages still covered all the spots it did before, which hid any development she had over the years. She still was clueless to love and anything surrounding it, as proven to how Kyuubi tricked her into the 'long' way to get rid of the cursed seal. I had to admit, I preferred the long way over anything else.

I leaned my head against Akuma's, sighing in relief. My only worries now were about Akuma's safety and Danzo, who still posed as a threat to Konoha and Akuma too. Tsunade had informed me on how Danzo suggested killing Akuma or sending her out of Konoha, which would later lead to assassination. He had felt threatened by Akuma due to her strength, title and abilities. What he didn't know was he was asking Konoha to assassinate the Fourth Hokage's daughter.

I got up, kissing Akuma's forehead as I got ready to meet face to face with the council. Tsunade had told me that I would have to stand surrounded by creepy perverted eyes for a few hours. I sighed and looked over to Akuma, deciding to leave her a note to inform her of where I was.

†**Break†**

I stared up at the council as they looked through papers, talking among each other. Tsunade cleared her throat, making the council look over to her. "Uchiha Sasuke was placed on a mission by the Third Hokage in which it required him to pretend to break from Konoha to learn the plans of Orochimaru towards Konoha. During this time he was also placed in guarding Konoha's prized precession, Uzumaki Naruto Akuma." She tossed over files towards the council while Danzo snorted. "Tsunade, Akuma is only a Jinchuuriki that is causing Konoha harm by being here. I still propose the assassination concept… while the Uchiha, with such an eye, he can control the Kyuubi at any moment."

Tsunade leaned forward, gaze locking with Danzo. "So what you are telling me is to kill Akuma, because she is the container of the fox demon?" Danzo nodded. "Akuma, Konoha's secret weapon due to the Kyuubi and her mysterious powers." He nodded again "Akuma, the Fourth Hokage's only child." Danzo stopped, while the other council members stared at Tsunade.

She tossed them another file and gazed hard at them "The Uchiha clan was ordered to protect Akuma. Before she disappeared, she was nearly killed by Iwa ninja due to being the Fourth's daughter. All her information is right in that portfolio, including Yondaime's agreement with Fugaku, Mikoto, Sasuke, and Itachi on the protection of his child." I peered at Tsunade from the corner of my eye. I could tell that Akuma had played a part in getting everything together to be able to get me off the hook of the evil council.

"E…everything is here…. Namikaze Naruto Akuma…. That is her birth name it says. It does even state that at all costs she must be with an Uchiha, but not Madara Uchiha." One elder stared down and nodded, standing up. "It is seen fit that Uchiha Sasuke will from here on out be the official guardian of Namikaze Akuma. We accept to take Uchiha Sasuke back into the hidden leaf village as a Chunnin, like he had left."

†**Break†**

I yawned, walking back towards the Uchiha compound. After being informed that I was back in the ranks of being a ninja again, they informed me that where Akuma went I would have to go. I smiled, that's how things were when we were little, I was always there though she'd complain.

I opened the door to find Akuma waiting there, while playing with her eyes by using her ninjutsu's then ninjutsu's that are made from chakra. I couldn't help myself but smile; she was still the cute innocent Akuma that I knew. I closed the door and took off my sandals, then sat in front of her. "Ne, I'm starting to get used to the gist of this whole Sharingan thing but… I can't deactivate them since the 'Ultimate eye' is my normal eyes, which hasn't been changed. I never knew I could change my eyes… this is kind of frustrating." I ruffled her hair "The only reason I believe my blood was stronger was because, well if you think about it, I have more advanced of eyes compared to probably what Itachi was back then." She nodded in agreement.

"Now, on the matters of what happened with the council, I've been assigned a lifelong mission that I'm willing to comply with." I felt her gaze land on me "I quote 'It is seen fit that Uchiha Sasuke will from here on out be the official guardian of Namikaze Akuma. We accept to take Uchiha Sasuke back into the hidden leaf village as a Chunnin, like he had left.'" Her eyes went wide "So that's why baa-chan needed all that information about me! I had to dig deep into every storage area in the old Konoha file library just to get my information, along with coming here to the Uchiha library. All my records were stored between the Uchiha clan and the old file security, which was owned by part of the Uchiha clan too." She scratched her head then laughed "Well least now I know why she needed me to do all that running around when there was word of documents on me lying around at places. At least it helped you though, but I wish Tsunade told me instead, I'm not supposed to be called Namikaze until 17, yakno coz of all the danger of just the last name alone." I nodded.

"That's why I'm your official guardian." She laughed, causing my smirk to falter. "I'm the Uchiha's guardian yet you become my guardian; that is funny. But that was the information I refused to hand over to Tsunade right away. Only you Itachi and I needed to know what I was worth to the Uchiha clan; Kakashi has always had suspicions on why the clan kept me so close." I smiled faintly then pulled her into a hug.

"You still are the cute innocent girl I knew before going to Orochimaru." I ran my fingers through her hair, sighing in relief. "Ne, ne `Suke! Can we go get ramen or something? …I'm hungry and your place has no food since I haven't really… stayed here long before I retrieved you." I stared down at her and kissed her cheek "Sure we can get ramen, and then we can go food shopping, how does that sound?" she lifted her gaze towards me and smiled "Okay!"

**Akuma's POV**

I puffed out my cheeks, pouting. Everyone in the village was staring at me; of course it was due to the sharingan that I couldn't hide. I had managed to eat ramen in silence, only due to the fact that I kept my eyes closed. When a group of Anbu came into the market we were in, saying that we were assigned a mission, Sasuke insisted that I opened my eyes to go to the Hokage's tower that way I didn't crash into anyone.

I sighed in relief when we finally made it. "Ah there you two are." We turned to our side to see Tsunade looking out the window. "This is going to be your first mission Sasuke, especially with Akuma since those 3 years. This will be a test for you two to see if you can be ranked up to Jonin yet or not. Akuma has been ready for Jonin rank, but with your help Sasuke, you both could be promoted together." I watched as she turned away from the window and stared at us with a hard look.

"Dying is not an option in this mission, if things get rough, come back. You know how the village will be if they find out that an Uchiha died and how the council too will be. That aside, you know how I will be if either of you two die." I watched as her face went from stern to loving. "You two are the reason I took up being Hokage; I can't lose either of you two. If things get rough, don't try to be hero, come back. If you fail this mission, I will allow you to train for a month before I place you on another mission like this."

She walked over to her desk and grabbed a paper and handed it to Sasuke. "This is an A-rank mission. To Akuma, it is nothing since she easily completed S-rank missions when she was 5. But because of her eyes being sharingan currently, I don't know how it will make the mission turn out." She looked over to me then smiled. "Akuma, you are full of all sorts of surprises aren't you?" I laughed and smiled my closed eye smile. "If I wasn't full of surprises, then that wouldn't be me, now would it?" I heard Tsunade laugh "You're right, it wouldn't, but don't push yourself too hard punk, as your adopted godmother I demand you stay safe missy."

I waved my hand "Matta, matta, I promise baa-chan." I gripped onto Sasuke's arm, catching him by surprise as I leaned my head on his arm pointing at him "He's my guardian after all, and I trust him with my life."

After Tsunade went into more detail over the mission; we packed up our bags and headed towards the gates of Konoha. "Sasuke-kun, Akuma!" we turned around, seeing Sakura running up to us. "Hold out your hands you two." We looked at each other then held out our hands. She shifted in her pockets then placed something in our hands, closing them and pushing our hands towards us. We opened them up to see what appeared to be a charm.

"After you trained me with small fire related things, Akuma, I did what Sasuke-kun did and made us all charms. The charm's colors signify us; the reddish orange is Akuma, the pink is me, the deep blue is Sasuke-kun and the silver one is Kakashi-sensei. In all of ours, except Akuma's, the reddish orange orb with the fox in the tint is in the middle, while the owner of the necklace has their color right where the chain is." She pulled out her necklace from under her shirt and showed us hers.

"The pink here on the chain is me, Sasuke-kun is here while Kakashi-sensei is connected to Sasuke-kun, and it forms into a moon, which is being held together by Akuma." I stared down at my necklace and smiled noticing how mine was being held together by Sasuke while Kakashi was the one linked to me with Sakura linked to Kakashi.

"I get it… the charm is signifying what holds us together. Akuma really has held us together through the years." I looked over to Sasuke and stuck out my tongue. "And you Sasuke-kun, held Akuma together, that's why you are her connecting orb." I lifted up my necklace then placed it around my neck "That's three awesome necklaces to wear but I do want to know something. Why does each of them have an animal?"

I watched as Sakura giggled "It's an animal for each of us that signifies what we are like. Sasuke-kun is a raven, while you are a fox. Kakashi-sensei is a dog and I'm—"

"Not an animal but a cherry blossom tree, which springs in the fields of summer." She looked over to me, blinking. "It's what your name means, which was perfectly picked out with how things came to you. You sprung up nice since the three years I was not in Konoha. It was a wise choice to choose a cherry blossom tree for yourself rather an animal; however…" I gave Sasuke a funny look "He should have been a snake…. If you catch my drift."

Sakura smiled then laughed while Sasuke snorted and hit me on the top of my head. "First you say nice words now you're pointing out things that do not need to be pointed out." I rubbed the top of my head and glared at him. "Oh… Akuma, your eyes…. If you aren't a sharingan user… why are they yet a high form?" I blinked, confused, then looked up to Sasuke who stared at my eyes.

"Hmm… possibly she has the same level Sharingan as me…. Who knows." I scratched my head then laughed "Kyuubi says you are too weak that mine is far better than any Uchiha combined…. How true that is I don't know but she really is putting you down, what did you do to her?" I continued to laugh. He growled then grabbed the back of my vest and nodded to Sakura who waved us off "Good luck guys! Come back safe! Oh Akuma, I repacked your medical kit since you used up all the stuff again, be more careful!" I groaned as I was dragged away against my will.

-AN-

Yeah Sakura wants to feel important to the team again... psh... Nowai. Anyway... I'm sorry this was posted almost 3 days later than when I wanted to... but... I had gotten to the point to where I was done with everything. When shit went wrong, I cried for possibly two hours, made this huge Journal Entry on part of the shit that has hit me through my years... I'm always told I'm too closed off, that made me snap along with what happened. So I was like you want closed off? Here take my fucking life story and drown in it. So yeah... my new theme though... I like it and am going to have Akuma say it in the stories at some point. It's true though, half the things I said. Like "Grow up idiots, this isnt preschool anymore. This is the real world, and the real world will find every way to fuck you over." which is very true... it does. But I do like this the most... "Yeah world, I hear you calling me. And you know what? Im hanging up the phone. Go call someone who wants to hear your shit." Normally when I'm ranting while crying I don't make sense nor say anything worth remembering but... I have to say that is a nice line right there. Hell that is so Akuma worth, because of how much I'm having her go through in every story... she'd so say that line.

Anyway... I haven't talked to anyone other than my Twin... after my breakdown I had my adopted brother, Sage, send her a message in game asking if I could come to her house... she got off the game and rode her bike to my house. I rode mine with her to her house and was there for 4 hours... we didn't do anything but it helped me forget why I was so upset and everything... I had fun even though we were doing nothing. I feel thats what a real friend is... someone you can do practically nothing with, and still have fun.

-Ja ne


	36. 36 An Angel

:O Yes... this is an update... no... I do not know why I'm making this sound like a big deal... it's only been 9 days since I put up chapter 35... Anyway... uh... pineapple oh and... I didn't look over this chapter... it's becoming a ritual I think... where I don't go over chapters... and miss a lot of errors due to Spell check... ehhhhhhhhh though that is okay coz I'ma go through my stories sometime, copy them into word again and fix the mistakes up... though... Even I'm not willing to read 36 chapters... LOL

†

I shifted my gaze over to Sasuke, examining what he was wearing. It was the simple Ninja outfit, but the pants were baggy possibly due to being too big. He wore the Chunnin vest over everything and kept his sword on his back and Tenshi no Yami on his front left side. The sleeves of the ninja shirt were rolled up to above his elbows, his Ninja haidate tied around his left arm. He wore the average ninja gloves; which were pretty old due to me handing him the Uchiha clan's given gloves. Its material was made to withstand the fire of an Uchiha's ninjutsu so I figured it would help him.

I looked away staring down at my outfit. It was still the same old thing; baggy black pants that gave a cover over the sandals so that it would help my speed in jumping. Pouches aligned around my pants, hooked to my belt, letting me be able to hold many different types of weapons and scrolls. My normal ninja pouch was tied around my right leg like always. I wore a short shirt that ended above my belly button, which was black too, which was covered by a black vest that had red embroidery on it, making the flames more realistic than it should. The vest had slits in the sleeves that made it hang down but not fall off, which had pouches there. I wore gloves that were black with red metal plates to deflect attacks and to help blind an enemy. The fabric that was used to make this custom outfit is fire resistant and can subside most Ninjustus along with being harder to tear through with weapons.

Jiraiya had gone out of his way with the outfit, since mine was torn so easily and constantly had to be repaired. I shifted the Chunnin vest; which was never zipped up unless I was cold. Sometimes I swear people were jealous of my custom made outfit, since it was perfect for someone like me. It was hard to come across someone who could custom make an outfit for anyone. I giggled to myself, making Sasuke look over to me "What's up?" I shook my head.

"Just thinking of how much people get jealous over ninja garb. It's hard to come across the right outfit if you think about it, but yet mine is so perfect for someone like me. My markings are right there for me to smear blood on and to do any form of jutsu without being afraid of destroying my clothes."Sasuke nodded in agreement "I wouldn't mind having custom clothes that would fit me better, but for now I have to deal with this normal Chunnin outfit." I looked over to Sasuke.

"Well maybe we can work something out but… you look ok in that outfit and it should be fine to use for now. If we can get you ranked to an Anbu, that outfit will fit perfectly for what you need." He nodded in agreement, as we continued forward, nearing our destination.

I tossed Sasuke a communicator "Okay our mission is to do what again?" Sasuke hooked up his communicator as I put mine on. "Infiltrate the Iwa ninja's secret hide out; get as much information as we can, even if it means taking documents. At all costs try to avoid detection." He stared at me then reached around to my back and put my mask on over my face. "Especially you, keep your fox mask on. They might not notice who you are right away with that mask, so it is better if you kept it on." I nodded in agreement.

"The second part of this mission is assassination. If we can't get out safely we have to assassinate the leader, got it?" I nodded then looked over to the ruins. "I can't help but feel that I know these ruins." Sasuke looked over to where I was and sighed "Tsunade told me it might so just be careful. She said you came here once before, under secret orders. She said this was the mission that Kakashi-sensei almost died, and this is where your bond with him started." I looked over to Sasuke, in shock.

"_Fox, leave me!" I shook my head as I pulled the silver head out of the rubble. "Fox, the last thing we need is for our whole squad to die, now go! You are the only one now who can return to the village with our information." I shook my head again, as I felt a burning feeling in my eyes. "Fox…" I watched as his hand lifted up and pulled off my mask. "Are you…crying?" I shook my head and bit my thumbs, smearing it on my arms then began trying to heal the huge gaping hole in his chest. "Why… would you cry over someone like me?" I lifted an arm and wiped the blood soaked tears away. "`Cause you all I got." I sniffled then continued to heal his wounds. "Kakashi." I looked up to his face, as he took off his mask. "Hatake Kakashi." I realized he was telling me his name and I pointed to myself "Akuma… Namikaze Akuma." I could see a faint smile from under his mask. "Kakashi-niisan gonna be okay…" I watched as his eyes went wide before they smoothed out into a sincere and loving way. "For you Aku-chan, I'll live."_

I smiled from under the mask. "You ready my little foxy?" I looked over to Sasuke and nodded. "Let's do this mission as fast as we can so we can get back home in one piece." I nodded again then grinned. "I have a technique I've been working on that I used to use, so if you need sneaky little information gatherer, here I am." I could see the confusion in his eyes. "I'll show you!" I closed my eyes 'Monomi…' I held out my arm, fingers extended before I put them into a fist, my thumb sticking up. 'Tonko…' I disappeared before Sasuke's eyes causing him to look around.

"Akuma? Where are you?" I laughed, which sounded like it was going around Sasuke rather than being in front of him. "Same spot, silly! This is a technique I used to gather information from Orochimaru!" I saw the shock in his eyes. "So all this time you could have been watching me sleep, eh?" I felt the blood rush to my face. "I could never find your room! But if I had snuck in to watch you sleep, I would have tackled you like the little fox I am." I saw him smile before he nodded. "Alright, information gathering is up to you, since you have the ability to seal things into a scroll-"

"Time space ninjutsu!" he snorted and continued "As I was saying, you can put all the documents you believe we need in one of your scrolls that you carry on you. And yes I do know you have a lot of empty scrolls for that purpose. I will infiltrate the area and search for our target." I put a hand on his shoulder, grinning. "Roger!"

I jumped down from the tree and snuck into the building, knowing I wouldn't be noticed. I sniffed around, trying to find the scent of ink and paper. Finding it, I headed through a maze of halls, dodging the Ninja's that walked down it, unknowing that someone had snuck into their hide out. The door to the document room opened up, helping me sneak in before it was closed. I looked around in shock at all the files that were gathered there. I narrowed my eyes 'This is going to take some time…' _"Kyuubi…"_

**Sasuke's POV**

'_Document's found, gathering information now.'_ I nodded in satisfaction _'Good, target is found too. I'm setting up a trap now, when you are done meet up with me, I will need your help for this assassination.'_ I stared down at the Iwa leader, who was reading some documents while two ninjas informed him of findings.

"Sir, it seems that Akuma has resurfaced 3 years ago, and once again has come back." I watched as the leader shifted in interest. "It seems she nearly wiped out an entire village with that dark chakra of hers. She is more dangerous than her father was to us." The leader laughed, causing the two ninja to be put off. "What an interesting thing that man has created. A child, birthed from a Jinchuuriki and the yellow flash, only to become a Jinchuuriki herself due to her father. What an interesting thing indeed."

"Sir, we think that she may have some ties with the Uchiha clan, like we suspected years ago when she took out most of our platoon that was being sent to kill Uchiha Sasuke." My eyes lifted in shock. 'So that mission she nearly died from… was over my protection? Akuma…'

"I hear that the boy took training under Orochimaru, who has agreed to team up with us to take down Akuma. If we hand her over to the Akatsuki like we promised, then we wouldn't have her powers. Orochimaru informed us that if a Jinchuuriki gets their Bijuu taken from them… they die." I lifted my hand into a fist. 'How did Akuma learn all of this, yet stay so calm, as if there was no danger presented to her?'

I looked over to my side and saw Akuma next to me, making me jump. _'When the hell…'_ she waved, I could tell she was smiling behind that mask. _'Tell me what you need, and I shall do it alright?' _ I sighed and nodded, looking down. _'I'm going to do Chidori needles; I need you to attach your water poison strings into it.'_ She looked thoughtful before sticking up her thumb. _'To add effect, I'll add a drop of poison into his drink; make it appear someone from the inside poisoned him.'_ I blinked then grinned, forming the chakra I needed to do the Chidori needles. I had set up invisible strings that led down to the leader. I put my hand on the kunai, sending the Chidori needles down, which soon Akuma added her water poison jutsu.

I watched as a drop landed into his drink, barely disturbing the liquid. I looked over to Akuma 'She does have skill in the art of assassination. Tsunade was right in warning me.' I looked back down then retracted the needles then motioned for Akuma to get out. We stopped moving when the Iwa leader took a sip of his drink then began choking.

"Sir!" the one ninja ran over to him and began checking for any injuries. "Sir what's wrong?" I looked over to Akuma 'Fast acting poison… she set it to go off when he would take a sip from his drink. She is good, very good.'

"There's poison in his system and in his drink! Someone poisoned the leader; it has to be one of the ones that brought the drink here. Damn it!" I looked over to Akuma and pointed for us to head out, once again. She nodded then took off. I followed close behind as we found the safest route out, not getting detected at all.

We landed on a branch, stopping to catch our breath. We had been running a constant pace in case the Iwa ninja's were looking for intruders. I looked over to Akuma, who removed her mask and put it behind her back. "Tsunade warned me about your art of assassination." Her eyes went wide as she looked over to me. "It's no wonder why you were appointed Anbu at birth, you really are skilled, more than I thought you were when we were younger." She smiled again then looked straight ahead. "It's harder than you think, but with the amount of assassinations I had to do… I'm quite used to it. I was shocked to know that you knew I had a poison jutsu for water base. I thought you'd ask me to do the thunder poison technique but when you said water…. Hehe" I blinked then laughed.

"Yeah… I'm surprised myself… but Akuma, you really are a powerful ninja." She glanced behind us then pointed forward. "I can smell Iwa Ninjas coming our way; we should hurry out of here." I looked behind us and nodded. "There is a village nearby, let's take refuge there." She nodded as we bolted off.

**Akuma's POV**

"_Oh my god! Kyuubi, Sasuke actually complimented me, what the hell?"_ I heard her laughter echo through my head. **"He is really surprised; you can see it in his face. I think he regrets not learning more from you."** I looked over to Sasuke and agreed with Kyuubi.

We landed in an open field right before the village. I patted down my ears and hid them under my headband, then my tail inside the pants. Sasuke glanced at me in curiosity. "Would you really think a village would trust a kid with ears and a tail?" he made an 'o' face then nodded, dragging me into the village.

We were soon stopped by the patrol of the village. "What is your reason for being here? Leaf ninja's never come here, so there has to be a reason." I cocked my head to the side, making the patrol falter. It was pointed out to me on several occasions by Jiraiya that how I acted was too cute that it could make any man falter. I guess he was right, seeing as the patrol began to blush just staring at me. Sasuke looked down and began blushing.

'_Akuma… I swear you are too cute sometimes…. It's a very dangerous weapon.'_ I smiled brightly at the patrol, making them melt slightly. _'God… you make the sharingan even look cute on you…'_ After making the patrol melt away, they let us into the village without any more questions Sasuke eyed me from behind as I looked around the village, jumping around at everything. I had wanted to go through this village with Jiraiya but he warned that the Iwa were really close and might try to take me away.

"Aw you two make such a cute couple." I turned to the side to see an elder woman watching us in a state of awe. "My my, dearie could I ask you two for some help?" I looked over to Sasuke who smiled and nodded. We walked over to her as she explained her situation. I turned to my side, noticing the patrol watching us as the elder went inside to bring out her husband, along with a list of stuff she asked us to bring. _'Let's score some cookies why don't we, since the patrol is watching us.'_

I bent down before the elder man and smiled at him. I held up my hand and started running over him with my analysis jutsu, seeing what could have him ill. I smiled then began healing his legs then his stomach. I stood up when I was done, smiling at both the elder man and woman. "He is all healed now. His legs were injured, possibly due to a fall he had, which caused an injury to his stomach. He should be perfectly healthy in a day." I grabbed the paper from her hand then blinked and smiled at the woman. I ran my hand over her and began healing her too, causing her to look at me in shock. "How did you know I was hurt?" I cocked my head to the side in my smiling state. "The way you had moved your arm around suggested that you had torn the muscle in your arm, possibly while taking care of your husband." She nodded as I finished.

I lifted up the list of groceries and held it up. "We will be back with what you asked for soon. You said the market was two blocks down right?" she nodded. We bowed then headed off towards the market to grab what was on the list. I felt an arm around my shoulder and looked up to see Sasuke smiling down at me. "Akuma, all of this just proves that you do have emotions still. Has it sunk in yet that you never lost them, that you just had no reason?" I looked down then smiled at him "Well I'm happy I'm not emotionless and that you are back!"

We looked through the market, gathering everything she asked for. "You two." We stopped and turned around to see a group of villagers behind us. We placed down the groceries, having just finished gathering them all. "We heard what you did." I looked over to Sasuke, who stared at the villagers. "Who would have thought that there were kind people in the leaf village. We were always taught that it was just a village after profit due to its mass size and its location." I looked down at the bags then realized it was because we were helping an elderly couple, free of charge.

I smiled at the people before us "If you need a hand in anything while we are here, please feel free to ask. We set off soon so please don't hesitate. Konoha is very misunderstood on everything due to what a few rebels have done in the past." The villagers looked at each other then bombarded us, asking us for help to fix things, find things, all sort of different tasks. We nodded, listening to each villager, as we completed the tasks as we went along.

I stretched my arms out into the air as I smiled. "Done!" I said, jumping off the roof of someone's house. Sasuke soon joined me and smiled. I turned to the villagers and grinned "If you ever need help from Konoha, ask for anyone within the rookie 12, and their senseis. We are very glad to of been able to help you out and hope things stay good for you. Now we are off." I turned around and began walking but felt myself get pulled back by a tug on my arm.

I looked down at a little girl and smiled at her, bending down. "W…what's your name?" I smiled then pointed to myself "I'm Akuma, and that creepy man next to me is Sasuke." I watched as the girl stared at my necklaces in fascination then grinned. I held out my hand and began forming different styles of jutsu's together, causing everyone in the village to lean in close in interest. When I was done I shifted into my pouch and pulled out a chain, hooking what I made onto it. I lifted it up and placed it around the girl's neck and smiled.

She lifted it up, excitedly. "Whoa! It's so pretty! Thank you Ms. Akuma-sama!" I laughed then smiled at her "You can call me Akuma or Aku-chan." The girl smiled up at me with huge excitement then ran off to her mother. I stood up then turned around, walking away towards Konoha.

I felt Sasuke's gaze on me and returned it. "What?" he shook his head and smiled. "You made her a necklace, someone you don't even know." I stared down at the ground. "In a way she reminded me of the village youth, something I've always wanted to protect." I felt Sasuke's gaze once again on me. "So that's why you made a pure crystal colored angel, holding a stone. I get it. The angel represents you while the crystal represents the youth in which you want to protect." I nodded.

"See Akuma, your heart is nowhere near heartless and you have more emotion than you think. Now let's go back to Konoha and report everything to Tsunade." I looked over to Sasuke and nodded.

-AN-

Yeah so the 2nd half of this chapter would be like one of those "Filler" episodes I guess... though... maybe not ^_~ ...yeah idk what that face is for... but... ;D~ sexy edward elric singing3 oh Vic how you make the fangirl in me show... lol There was actually something important I wanted to say in here but I can't remember it for the life of me... however... ;-; /sadface because I am loosing favs on my stories -wavy arms- what did I do wronggggg I update in under a month... I put out as much as I can from peoples requests... ;-; did I mess up somewhere on the road?

Oh well... nothing I can do now... except complain which I'm too tired for... but my pillow is wet... D: so laying down isnt an option right now... however... Thank you everyone for helping this story break 26.6k hits. Now on a side note though... Otakon is coming closer so I will be even more busy than I am now... by August I will probably be back on track.

Oh I remembered 1 thing I wanted to state... I had a mental break down several days ago... really horrible one due to one that I had on the 27th(of June). As a lot of you know, I lost 29 friends in a day... it is apparently effecting me more than I knew... and it is enough that my family wants to send me to someone to get checked since I'm being emotionally wrecked constantly. I managed to draw something out though for my friends... I wish I could do more... you can find that image on my deviantart... currently the last thing posted "Forever in my heart"

A lot of people I know keep telling me that it'll pass, that I got to keep moving on... Yet they say they don't really understand how I feel since they never lost so many people in a day. It isn't easy trying to move on after loosing so many. They were like a family to me... and there was nothing I could do to save them, and it pains me even now. I, myself, don't even know how I stayed "sane" for this long... yeah sorry for the drama talk:/ I just sometimes need to rant and I'm normally only about to do that when typing... getting me to vocally talk about things is impossible.

-Ja ne


	37. 37 The cloth that ties

Yeah so... A heads up... all these chapters were typed up bout a month or 2 ago so... that's why I remember like nothing about them xD

†

I scratched my head in embarrassment. All of rookie 12 had gone out of their way to set up a celebration for the major rank up given to us. Not only were we given Jonin rank like promised, but Sasuke was given the right to be an Anbu along side of me. Tsunade had explained how she had snuck a slug in one of my pouches that had relayed everything that happened. We were shocked to say the least. But Tsunade had informed us that due to our random act of kindness, the view on Konoha had greatly changed.

"There is something that bothers me though." I looked to my side to see Kiba rubbing his chin as he stared at me. "You have the sharingan but you aren't an Uchiha. That doesn't make any sense." I waved my hand, laughing. "And I have fox ears and a tail, what really does make sense about me?"

"She does have a valid point." Sasuke said, tweaking my ear, which caused me to purr. "Even has the reactions of a fox." Everyone at the table laughed as I glared over to Sasuke when he let go of my ear. "What did I tell you about touching my ears?" I watched as Sasuke went into a thoughtful position. My eye twitched as I slapped him.

"You know, you two really look like a couple." I looked over to Ino. I felt an arm wrap around my neck then looked up to Sasuke. "If she wasn't so clueless… we would be a couple." I felt my face heat up as I glared at him.

_I felt the grip from the one arm tighten on me and looked back up to Sasuke. "Akuma… you idiot…" he picked up the box of onigiri and pushed it to the side then quickly turned me to face him. 'Sasuke?' he glared at me, sharingan active "You are such a stubborn, selfish idiot!" he shouted at me. He forcefully pulled me close to him, his lips crushing into mine. My eyes went wide but soon narrowed due to the pain of his grip. He pulled back and stared at me with onyx eyes._

"_Akuma… I love you is why."_

I sighed in defeated "Ok ok! You win I'm completely clueless to love, happy?" I pouted as he ruffled my hair. "I'm not happy until you agree to be mine." I looked up at him confused. "Aw that is cute, Akuma he's asking you to be his girlfriend!" I turned to Ino and stared at her. "What's a girlfriend?" I watched as everyone either spit out their drink or food and hit the table with their heads.

"You're joking right Akuma?" I shook my head, confusion plastered on my face. "Just turn to Sasuke-kun and say yes!" I blinked at Ino and shook my head. "Why would I agree to something if I don't know what it is?" I heard a sigh and looked over to Shikamaru. "This is so troublesome… let Sasuke explain to you later, let's just continue this celebration then get on with our lives."

†**Break†**

I sighed as I stared down at the material in my hands. I heard footsteps coming towards my room and quickly hid the material behind my back just in time as Sasuke walked in. He looked over to me and sighed "We got another mission from Tsunade, she doesn't seem to happy that she has to send us out right after ranking us up. Hn?" he stared at me raising a brow. "What's that behind your back?" I looked behind me then back at Sasuke. "Nothing! Now when do we leave for that mission?"

He stared at me for a while then sighed. "As soon as possible she said." I watched as Sasuke walked towards the bed, crawling onto it until his legs were on both sides of mine, his arms reached around me, as his head leaned on my shoulder. I felt the heat begin to rise in my face; I bet the bastard knew I was blushing too. I felt a tug on the cloth then realized he had managed to grab the cloth and pull it forward.

"What's this Akuma?" I glared at him as he smirked in triumph at getting the cloth. I looked away "Well you said you wouldn't mind a custom made outfit… I was up all night doing the pants…." I rubbed the top of my nose, ignoring the stare from Sasuke. I heard a shuffle then looked over to see Sasuke holding out the materials.

"Interesting… light weight material yet still strong." I nodded "Yeah… you have a sharingan; you copied Lee's movement and made it your own along with learning more speed from me. So speed is your special work so it's light for easy movement. The material is fireproof also; it's the same exact material that made my outfit. I… didn't know what to do for your top though…" I stared down.

My head shot up when I felt something pull on my hands. I looked over to Sasuke who sighed and kissed my fingers. I could feel the same heat rising back into my face. "Your fingers are all bandaged up… you really worked hard on my pants." He leaned up and kissed me, making me melt for a moment before he pulled back. "These would work better than the pants that I've been wearing. For a top… well that white Uchiha shirt I wore with Orochimaru got pretty destroyed by your crazy Dark chakra." I looked away, feeling guilty.

"Maybe you could make another Uchiha shirt, Hn?" I looked over to Sasuke, nodding slowly. I scratched my head, thinking. "`Suke uses a sword…. So `Suke needs to move freely…" I felt Sasuke ruffle my hair, causing me to glare. "You can just make the same white shirt silly." I shook my head "Then I'll think `Suke is with Orochimaru again…. I…" I trialed off, looking away.

"You… really were affected by that weren't you?" I nodded slowly then heard a sigh. Arms wrapped around me tightly "I'm here now Akuma, uncursed, alive, and not under the snakes control." I gripped onto his arms, afraid that if he pulled back I wouldn't be able to reach them again. "Come Ku-chan… we should head to our mission." I nodded slowly, still gripping his arms as he pulled back.

†**Break†**

I stared down at the bodies of ninjas, unfazed. It was too easy… there had to be something they had planned. I looked around slowly trying to find any clues to what it could be. Sasuke had run after a group of three ninjas while I was left with the other nine. I noticed something off coming in my direction. My eyes went wide as I dodged an attack from a beast.

"W-what…?" I quickly dodged the attacks from the chimera like beast that attacked me with such speed and accuracy. 'I need to find its weakness fast so I can make sure Sasuke is ok.' I gasped as I noticed the beasts claws swipe down across my upper body. "GYAHHHHH!" I gripped tightly to my new wounds, knowing they were too big to try to stop the bleeding.

**Sasuke's POV**

I heard a loud scream, causing me to turn around. 'That was Akuma's….' I quickly finished off the last of the ninjas then ran back to where I left Akuma.

I made it to the open field and noticed Akuma on her knees breathing heavy while the chimera we were warned about and told to gather information on stood above her, like a predator stalking its prey. I growled and unsheathed my sword from the holder on my back. I began running a Chidori through the blade and attacked the Chimera, making sure it wouldn't do any harm to Akuma.

"Su…ke stop…" I stopped my attack and looked over to Akuma who was in a pool of her own blood. "W…we got what we needed….let's go back… it said it wouldn't… harm us again…" I stared at her as she struggled to form words. I growled to myself, grabbing her then bolting off towards Konoha. She needed medical attention and fast.

†**Break†**

I kicked open the door to the Hokage's tower, causing everyone inside to turn around. I ignored them and stormed over to Tsunade. "Please… help Akuma…" I said between breaths. I had run the whole way back to Konoha without any breaks, pushing me past my limits. I held Akuma out towards her, causing her to gasp at the amount of blood that covered Akuma.

"The…chimera attacked her… when I got there… it told Akuma… that it wouldn't harm us again…" I gripped onto Akuma, looking down at her, knowing tears were falling from my eyes.

"D-Damn it! Get a medical team in here pronto!" I heard Tsunade order people around in the room, finally snapping out of her stupor. She pushed everything off of her desk and had me lay Akuma down and began healing her. "It cut her up bad… she lost so much blood… Akuma you better make it through." I stared down at Akuma, gripping her hand while Tsunade worked on Akuma until the medic Nins finally made it.

They grabbed Akuma and took off to the hospital. I went to follow but was stopped by Tsunade. "You have to give me information on the mission…" I turned around and stared at her, not caring if she knew my eyes were filled with tears. "Sasuke… you're crying…?" I looked down then brought my body down into a ball and let the tears run.

"If I lose Akuma…. I … I don't know what I would do… she is my everything… she was always there for me when I grew up… damn it that should have been me there not her!" I felt hands on my back and looked up to see that a few from the rookie team were the ones who were in the room. They had their hands on my back along with Tsunade who shook her head.

"Sasuke… Akuma is probably the only one who could take such damage… and still be able to have a smile on her face and say she's ok and make it through. Whenever she went on missions when you guys were younger, she always came back beat up but would always say she had no time for treatment because she promised she'd be back for you… When she was asked one mission what she fought for… she paused and had a faint genuine smile, the first we had ever seen on her face, and said 'I fight for the light that led me through the darkness I lived in. I fight for `Suke-kun'." I stared in shock. I knew Akuma was always injured when she came back, I would scold her then help her treat her wounds then we would goof around before she left for another mission.

"Sasuke… those markings on her, I know you saw them…" I nodded slowly, turning around to face Tsunade. "Akuma told me she believed that the Tenshi on her back meant you while Akuma was her. I asked her why she assumed that, she smiled and said because it burns whenever she saw you, and it always made her feel that she could push herself more than she has for the past 15 years of her life." I remembered back to when she showed the kanji on her back and remembered how the Tenshi was lit up as she stared at me.

**Akuma's POV**

I stared up at the ceiling as it rushed past me. I could hear the muffled sounds of people talking but couldn't make out the words. Oh that's right; I was on a mission and got injured. I shifted my gaze to one of the medic Nins who were talking to me. I couldn't make out what they were saying but due to the Sharingan I could read 'Hang in there Akuma.' And 'This village needs you more than you know.'

I lifted my arm up to the medic Nin who took my hand in theirs then barked out orders to the other medics who nodded. I shifted my gaze to the other medics and saw the determined look as each of them said encouraging words to me to tell me to keep holding onto the slither of life. I closed my eyes as a gust of everything catching up to my ears. The shouts were clear as day, the medics talking to me, telling me to keep holding on, and the gasps; everything.

†**Break†**

I lifted my head and noticed I was covered in bodies. I couldn't help myself but to smile. Everyone I knew was crowded in the room, out cold possibly due to waiting for me to wake up. Sasuke's head laid on my left while Kakashi's on my right. Next to Kakashi was Sakura then Kiba; next to Sasuke was Sai then Hinata. Tsunade's head lay at the foot of the bed while the rest were in chairs that were crowded in the room.

'_This village needs you more than you know.'_ I smiled remembering the words of the medic Nin then lifted my arm and began running my fingers through Sasuke's hair. "You know… you caused a bit of trouble for everyone." I smiled and nodded. "Troublesome… Tsunade-sama says you aren't able to use your vocals yet either. She healed it though, she said, but because you used it even knowing it was injured, it will take it a while to fully heal." I turned to Shikamaru, still running my hand through Sasuke's hair.

"We've been in here every night since you've been hospitalized. Sasuke has yet to leave your side in the past three days." I stared down at Sasuke; then smiled at the relaxed face he had compared to the distorted one that I woke up to. "Akuma." I looked back to Shikamaru who was now standing up. "This is so troublesome to explain but… back then when you guys were given Jonin rank and Sasuke mentioned girlfriend, he never did explain it did he?" I shook my head, causing him to sigh.

"Depending on how the relationship is, a girlfriend can lead into a fiancé which then can lead into a wife. When a boy wants a girl to be their girlfriend, it's a girl who they think could possibly be their life partner." I watched as he shook his head then gestured to Kiba and Hinata "These two are boyfriend and girlfriend; it is more than the stage of friends because they love each other. A relationship can go wrong though and the feelings can change to where the boy or girl can realize that they might not want to spend their life with that person." I nodded slowly.

"After what we saw in the Hokage's office that day he brought you; we all know now that his love for you is genuine and he wants nothing more than for you to be there in his life. He cried Akuma, he cried in front of everyone, not even caring that we saw him break down." I stared in shock at Shikamaru then looked down at Sasuke. I noticed dried tears on his face, presenting that he had cried before falling asleep.

"You cried too, Akuma, when he was injured by you. No one saw you cry but I did. At first I thought you were bleeding then I remembered hearing Kakashi say that your tears hold the value of true emotions and feelings. What he meant by that was, your tears come from your own veins." I stared down, remembering how I broke down but was able to hide it due to the injuries I sustained.

I heard stirring and noticed Sasuke waking up. He lifted his head, rubbing his eyes then stopped. His head quickly shot up to me. "Ak...Akuma!" he quickly hugged me tightly, not caring if he woke up the others in the room.

-AN-

Alright... to how true to what i said about GF/BF I do not know! LOL soooo If someone says "That's not a bf/gf!" well it is now! LOL

My stories have been loosing a lot of favs/alerts/etc and it has me all like 'O_o... I do something wrong?' and such xD However... Just means that now the amount of hits for each chapter will be lowered again for each story. Hits for this story will probably go back down to 70 rather than the 100hits I have it at now... (I went on my profile to find out how many hits LOL...) Hmm so that means I'd be updating this early then :O... by... like 7 hits lol.

All my other stories will probably be between 30-40 hits that it will be updated... wait or is that what they currently are at o_O -checks- omfg they are 35 hits LOL OH GOD -rushes to type up stories now- I thought they were 40-50! I need a sticky note now xD

-Ja ne


	38. 38 A Gallant's End

Yeah so this was the chapter I apparently typed up while I was asleep and wrote the most confusing line ever... in which I was unable to translatexD... -scrolls down- apparently I did nothing about it but now reading it I see what I was trying to say so it is in ' ' now because that's what it was supposed to be in.

It was a small saying xD I'm sure many won't get it at first but just think about it in a sense of where the statement is going.

†

I stared in the bathroom mirror. The cuts from the chimera were still strong on my skin, leaving deep gashes. I was used to the scars on my body; but this wasn't able to be hidden so easily due to my custom outfit. I sighed; binding all my scars with the bandages then placed on the custom outfit with the vest over it, zippering it up. If they can't see the scars, then they won't know it's there.

I exited the bathroom, only to crash into Sasuke. I rubbed the top of my head, having crashed too hard into Sasuke, then looked up at him. He ruffled my hair then started to head into the bathroom. I quickly grabbed his arm and smiled "`Suke, can we see if we can get a mission?" he turned around and stared at me, looking over me and sighed. "If Tsunade-sama sees you are fit, then yes. Otherwise you're stuck here again with me."

I puffed out my cheeks, crossing my arms. "I dun wanna be stuck here! Lying in bed all day is not fun for me, maybe you only coz you get angry when woken up!" I pouted more, causing Sasuke's face to soften as he laughed. "Alright alright, if we can't get a mission we will find something to do, just wait in my room." I smiled and bolted to his room, sitting on his bed.

I pulled out one of his pillows and hugged it as I waited for him to return. Soon after, Sasuke walked in drying his hair, wearing the black ninja pants with the black shirt I made him. The shirt showed a lot of skin, seeing as it left his arms uncovered and his chest. I was happy to know he would wear it. The first day I pulled it up for him he had grabbed it and put it on. I felt a flash of cold air as I realized that Sasuke had taken the pillow from my hands. I shot up to grab it "Noo I want the pillow!" I watched as he smirked then held it higher out of my reach.

"That's cheating! I'm short here!" it was true, I had barely even grown compared to everyone else. Originally I was a few inches shorter than Sasuke, yeah even though it was a few inches I had to look up, now the top of my head reaches a little above his shoulders. Sakura was a little shorter than Sasuke, but still taller than me. Originally I was a part of the group that was considered the tallest in the Rookie 12 then suddenly everyone shot up and I became the smallest one out of them all. I blame Kyuubi all the time since she constantly pulled me into her cage, which never helps out in anything.

I blinked then rubbed the top of my head. "`Suke! The ears are gone… I just noticed." He leaned forward then smiled. "Kyuubi should pull you back into the cage, the ears made you irresistible." I stared at him then licked his cheek and giggled as his face turned red. "I wanna go on a mission!" I bounced on the bed. "Let's go to the Hokage tower!" I said, pointing in a direction. Sasuke stopped what he was doing and laughed. "Dobe, the Hokage tower is the other way." I stared at my hands then changed the direction I pointed.

†**Break†**

I stared around the silent room. It was dark and gloomy in there and I knew that meant something happened. I stared down at the frog on the one side. "Tsunade, is this Uzumaki Akuma?" I remember seeing this frog before….

"Yes, Akuma, Fukasaku-sama wishes to speak to you." My hands fell to my sides. "…You… you were with Ero-sennin…." I felt a tinge of pain go through my chest. "I see… so his chakra did fall faint…" I gripped my hand into a fist, staring down.

"Jiraiya-sama left a message for you before he died to Pein…" I shifted my gaze over to the frog to see him showing me the text on his back. He then covered up and stared at me "I wish to take you back to Mount Myoboku to undertake your final training." I stared over to Sasuke who kept a hard gaze on Fukasaku. "I can't go anywhere without Sasu-" he held up his hand.

"Jiraiya-sama informed me about a boy who can't be separated from you. I assumed when you walked into the room with that boy that, that boy was who Jiraiya-sama spoke about." I stared hard at the ground. This aching feeling I've been having, it was all because that stupid pervert went off and killed himself. I lifted my gaze to Tsunade and glared at her. "You knew the mission could have killed him, yet you still put him on it." I turned around and grabbed the handle of the door. I turned around, once again to glare then stormed out.

I just lost something big in my life, and all my emotions were caught up into one huge mess. Jiraiya was always there for me, to take care of me when I needed it most. He taught me as much as he could, and even passed down his lifelong goal of bringing peace. He was my godfather; for him to die, means I lost all of my family now. I fell to the ground, not caring if anyone saw me break down. I curled up into a ball and began crying, cursing Jiraiya out for being such an idiot.

I felt arms wrap around me, making me stare up in shock at Sasuke. I turned around and cried into his chest. "I lost all of my family…. Jiraiya was the last one… he was my godfather… he meant everything to me…. Always there for me, helping me get better… now he's gone, gone like my mother and father. What do I do? I don't know what to do…" I cried harder in his chest, knowing he was unable to answer.

"He died… for my protection… he found out the Akatsuki's plan… and died… other than me, there is one other Jinchuuriki left… they will be after me soon… Sasuke…. I don't know what to do without Jiraiya…" he shifted his arms, pulling me closer, and lifted me up. "Take the training Akuma… the training is Sage training, Fukasaku-sama explained what you would be doing. Because you have a contract with the frogs you can get there easily. It's reversed summoning, which he said if you and him combine, I will be able to go with you. So you won't be alone, I will be there." I felt his grip tighten, showing that he really meant it.

"Tsunade is taking his death just as hard as you, if not harder because she's known him since they were kids. She was holding back her emotions, but you could see she really wanted to cry." I stared up into his eyes. "You do know… you have to eat what the frogs do right… and it's not that pretty." I laughed when his face paled, which soon fell into a smile. "It's good to see your mood is back Ku-chan. Now on the talk of food… that snake bastard couldn't actually cook, he'd tell you otherwise. It was like walking into the academy's lunch café before it was closed down wondering 'What's the mystery meat today?'" I laughed as he shuddered.

†**Break†**

"So… you are telling me that you are going to be stick beat happy for whenever I start to change into a frog… great… Sasuke, did you happen to pack the aspirin." I growled. I looked over to the toad oil and sighed. "So a little amount of that hmm…" I sat down crossing my legs and putting my hands back to back and closed my eyes. "Sasuke break my concentration and so help me god, I will make sure it will be mystery meat tonight." I heard an Eep and someone falling and smirked.

I sighed then concentrated. I was already familiar with feeling for the natural energy around me but I wanted to toy with the frogs a bit before I let them train me more. I ignored the humming of Fukasaku as I gathered up the natural energy. I opened my eyes, causing Fukasaku to gasp. "My my… I feel betrayed, seeing as you felt the natural energy so fast… let's test sage mode then." He led me over to the statue that Sasuke was perched on, which had Gamabunta yelling at him the entire time for. He lifted up the rock then set it down. "Now you try kid." I grinned, tossing off my vest and shirt, leaving only my bandages on.

I walked over and began lifting up the rock. I heard a 'Holy shit' as I lifted it above my head, removing one hand to scratch my cheek then cough. "It seems… you develop really fast…" I smirked **"Develop really fast or be a lying bitch, hmm which one is my little fox?"** I laughed, not caring that the others thought I was crazy to be able to wield around a heavy frog statue without breaking concentration. _"Just joining in with Kyuu-chan! Sly fox is better than 'being up one' with going 'Oh yes I know about natural energy and how to use it, let me reign on your parade by crushing your dreams.'"_ There was a snort **"So instead it's 'Let me pretend I know nothing then show you up and cause you to nearly have a heart attack at the fast development I have.' You are a horrible, horrible child."** I grinned _"And you are a fucking bitch who caused me to be stuck with a Sharingan… god it's been too long!"_ I placed down the statue then walked over to Fukasaku.

"Since that is over with, I'm assuming you want me to build up on energy so I can do it without toad oil right? Now you can't do sage mode with me, I can tell, because Kyuubi isn't that nice about frogs. She currently is ranting about frog legs and then how if you put salt on a frogs muscle it would dance if it's dead." The frog nodded in slight shock I grinned. "There is going to be a lot of shocking things you'll learn from me."

"Yeah and how scary she can get… imagine a young Tsunade put that as Akuma, then imagine it combined with the power of Thor's and Odin. Fuck her hand, it's like the hammer, she punched me for making a small remark about how her deformed rice creature didn't look like a cat and she sent me flying through several mountains." I giggled, remembering how it took him a while to recover from the damage. "If you want Sasuke, I can do it again so you have something to do…." He instantly paled and shook his head.

Fukasaku cleared his throat then held out a book to me. I grabbed it _The tale of a gutsy ninja_. "That was the very first book Jiraiya ever wrote. He wanted you to have it." I gripped it tightly, then walked off. "Ma will be making us food soon Akuma!" I waved my hand, then continued walking.

†**Break†**

I stared at the back cover of the book. "So this is where you are." I turned around to see Sasuke and Fukasaku then nodded. I sat up, stuffing the book away. "We have reached a whole new level of training Akuma, so be prepared." I nodded, getting up to dust myself off. "Ma had me bring some food for you, saying how she didn't like you missing out on so many meals." I grabbed the bundled leaf in my hand and smiled.

I crossed my arms and cocked my head. "I'm ready for whatever you have to throw at me. Whatever Jiraiya's time was, I will complete it faster than he ever could." I looked up to the sky and smiled.

'If you're watching you perverted bastard…. I will grow strong and become that child of the prophecy you once spoke of.' I lifted my hand up in the sky, catching the ray of lights and closed it into a fist. 'Just you watch, I will become the best there is.'

-AN-

Alright so recently I got called 'wapanese' and a 'weeaboo' I asked wtf that was and the person never told me... so I went on google and was like wtf... I started laughing so hard because that person had no right to call me such a thing xD They don't know my nationalities, they don't know anything about me at all; so I literally fell on my floor laughing when I read it.

Let me say this... the reason I DON'T look any bit of asian is because either my German or my Native American is more dominate. (My mom's dad's Mom was 100% Native American... PURE Native American, Kinda cool) For me I'm actually not sure what nationality is presently dominate in me, However Little brother Sage knew there was some Asian in me when he first saw me so I know that means I'm probably Native American dominate... My brother I think has more Asian in him, but is German dominate... My sister... is my Sister... and I call her `Tachi hehe (Yes as in Itachi... because she has those lines just like him under her eyes... HOLY SHIT THIS EXPLAINS EVERYTHING! Everyone calls me Sasuke... {Yes I do have the short hair to be spiked into a Duck Butt} And I call her Itachi!)

Anyway... I do have Japanese in me... I'm pale as a ghost though (Possibly Native American) and bear Gray eyes (Yes... they are gray)

Well when I read what it said for a weeaboo/wapanese... I was like well... Yeah I like Asian food and anime and all that but... I never once said it is the best thing in the world... I personally like a lot of American dishes, A LOT of Italian dishes (Pasta~) and I'm a huge fan of British tea (HUGE~ My mom thinks I'm weird because I put milk in my tea ;-;) German dishes... I actually like their drinks more, the dishes seem too spicy for me (I can't eat spicy foods:/)

But hell... I like all these different types of foods and 90% of the time I eat them over Japanese food. I'm one of those people that are very interested in different cultures, very... mm Irish Potatoes = Heart.

Lets see that covers the one side... I'm not as obssessed in anime however I do like to cosplay, not just as Anime characters but video game characters... Hell proof is that I'm doing Desmond from Assassin's Creed and Freakazoid from... well Freakazoid for Otakon this year. Those aren't anime addictions at all, yea my last cosplay is Anime but I'll be honest right now... I've never seen or read half the cosplays I've done. I've done video games(Obviously) but I've slowed down on my Anime intake when I got into High School because of being bullied for being a "mutt" and "different" (Not very nice).

But in short... I'm not a weeaboo or wapanese... don't call me something if you don't even know mexD (This fact should have been obvious since the peep told me it on my Deviantart which has Kanji in many spots)

My weeaboo rant aside... I DIDN'T WANT JIRAIYA TO DIE BUT I HAD TO KILL SOMEONE! -cries in a corner- But... it feels Jiraiya had to die though for the story to go on... but common people! Jiraiya's biggest wish was to fight Naruto ;-; that made me 50 times more upset because he will never get to see that dream! (Even Tsunade wants to fight Naruto...)

But... to create Akuma rebuilding her strength and to show some emotions... Her only family, Jiraiya, had to die in an honorable way... -wants Jiraiya back already-

I want to thank BloodyAngelSakura for the constant reviews and making me laugh each time x3 xD You have reviewed almost every chapter of each of my stories and each time you say 'Update soon' I laugh so hard because I go "xD I just put a chapter up HAHAHA" xD Because I always find that about 2hrs~4hrs after I put up a new chapter.

On a side note, to the person who reviewed me about my "Grammar" in chapter 1 and my summary... You were Sorta 37 chapters late in saying something lol. However... I've stated a few time that I plan to go back through my stories and correct all the errors caused by Microsoft Word. My word program kept changing my summary grammar; even when I was typing on the internet. I'm thankful this PC doesn't do that like my laptop did... I would like... kill a... something... with words.

NUA has wayyyyy too many chapters in it for me to take it down for a clean sweep for grammar; which is why it's the last one to get the treatment... since there is 38 chapters... first 29 or so is missing my new "**†Break†**" thing so yeah that is a LOT of editing there to be done.

Sorry for the HUGE AN however I wanted to get some things out of the way and point out how stupid people can be... seriously xD why call someone something if you don't even know them? Haha... people

-Ja ne


	39. 39 Sage vs Peins

Yeah I promise I will start going back through my chapters and fix up the mistakes that word made on me. Since my internet is being horrible to me by shutting off randomly and staying off for 30-2hrs which it then stays on for 5 mins then shuts down again(Not fun at all)

So here is chapter...-looks up- 39. Woah... 39? WOW And I even did a lot of filler skipping! Oh right... short chapters = longer amount of chapters... dur...

Oh right I should mention this: A lot of the battle here will be 'jumpy' and the reason behind that is because it is a fight of Anger. When some people fight they are "blinded by anger" so I took that and was like 'So how about Akuma doesn't hear much and everything goes by her so fast.'

(Which is normally what happens to me when I'm blinded by anger on Halo: Reach xD ;D tho I will never miss all those assassinate revenges I get kekeke)

†

"_Master Jiraiya only had praise for you. He was always boasting about you, saying you were like his own grandchild. He had faith that you were the one who would inherit his will, and truly believed that you would one day be a great Hokage. Master Jiraiya will always watch over you. Even this very minute, he's watching from somewhere. He wouldn't be happy seeing you sad like this. So... be your usual self, the one he praised so much. Don't stay depressed forever. For Master Jiraiya himself, one of the Legendary Sannin… acknowledged you as his promising student!"_

My eyes shot open. "It's time."

†**Break†/Normal**

The village was under attack. It was a rush; people dying left and right due to the strange power of the enemy. This was the power of Pein.

"T…Tsunade-sama…. Behind you!" Tsunade turned around slowly to see a cloaked man. "You're…"

"You are that boy… from long ago" Tsunade said, staring at the man. "It seems you remember me." He said calmly. "Tsunade-sama, do you know this man?" an ANBU guard asked, turning towards her. "A little…" she replied in a weak voice.

"Who is he?" demanded another ANBU with purple hair.

"Uzumaki Naruto…. No… Uzumaki Akuma… Where is the Nine-tails?" the man asked, ignoring the talk between the ANBU and Tsunade.

"Who knows…?" Tsunade simply replied. "The hunt for the Jinchuuriki is about over. The tailed beasts are no longer equalizers in maintaining the power balance between the ninja villages."

He stared hard at Tsunade, who made no motion. "It's meaningless to protect the Nine-tails now."

Tsunade's face hardened into a look of determination "So your target is Akuma, after all?"

†**Break†**

"Hurry…. AKUMA! SASUKE-KUN! PLEASE!"

The air shifted around as a huge puff of smoke appeared in the newly formed crater.

**Akuma's POV**

I stared ahead of me, arms crossed as I stood waiting. I looked around and noticed the lack of buildings. I looked down and noticed Shima jumping up. "Why didn't you summon us in the leaf village ma?" Shima narrowed her eyes. "This IS the leaf village."

I frowned as I noticed the Hokage monument ahead. "The ones who did it… are the ones who killed Jiraiya-boy." I growled, narrowing my eyes in anger.

"You saved us the trouble of looking for you." I glared down at the man before me. "So I've been found out Hn?" I examined the man before me then remembered who the body belonged to, according to Itachi's words.

"We were misled for quite some time… very nice work. But we had gained the information we needed from Jiraiya." I growled. My eyes shot wide when I noticed Tsunade in front of me.

"I'm the Fifth Hokage!" I watched as one of the Peins' came out to attack Tsunade. "I have no business with you. My business is with…"

I held my hand into a fist, forming a rasengan as I appeared down on the one form. Smashing it to pieces. "With me!" I glared up at him.

"You shouldn't bother yourself with this… go drink some tea baa-chan." I felt Tsunade's shocked gaze on my back. "Akuma…"

"Uzumaki Akuma…" he said calmly.

"Tch… Let's settle this!" I howled out in anger. "Gamakichi!" I felt the ground behind me shake. "Take Tsunade baa-chan to someplace safe!" I paused for a moment. "Sasuke, go with them."

"I'll take over from here, tell everyone in the village to stay away." I said calmly.

"Alright… but take Katsuyu. I know she'll be useful to you. She has Intel on them too." I glanced down at Fukasaku who placed down the slug on my scroll.

"Katsuyu-girl… keep yourself hidden in Akuma-girl's clothes." I moved my arm so the slug could sneak in. "Yes, sir."

"Is Kakashi-sensei on a mission away from the village?" I asked; knowing that Tsunade knows I have mastered natural energy. There was a long pregnant pause. "I see…" I stared off.

"Go, Gamakichi!"

I watched as a ryno came running at me. I grabbed the horn of the ryno and threw it into the air. I let Fukasaku and Shima do their work as I called out clones for a double Giant rasengan, letting them attack the two new summons.

"Bunta-boy! Ken-boy! Hiro-boy!" I heard Fukasaku shout as they jumped up. Katsuyu informed me about the ninjutsu absorbing Pein and I grinned. I ran up to him and distracted him with my hand and went to punch but was easily blocked.

"Well then… I'll show them an attack they can't see then." I grinned as I ran up to punch the ninjutsu absorbing Pein. He flew to the side as my punch landed making him fly.

"I see so… you've become a Sage." I growled.

I called a few clones out. "I'd love to chat Nagato… but I have no time for this." I began my new jutsu, holding it above my head. I threw it towards the Peins'. 'This is the result of my other training.'

I narrowed my eyes as the rasengan shuriken expanded. I dodged a summoned bird and landed gracefully back on the ground. I narrowed my eyes as the Peins' stared at me. _"Kyuubi, don't these eyes look like the Rinnegan?"_ I observed closely. **"Hm… you're right. That's very odd."** Something didn't feel right; as if it was planted into the boy for a random purpose.

I watched as the frogs fought then noticed the bird coming down and dodged then began attacking the female Pein. I felt myself falling out of Sage mode. I smirked as a cloud of sand came through. I knew where I was, but this female didn't. 'Good job Gamabunta... they definitely can't see in here.' I began attacking the female Pein in the darkness. I formed two Rasengan and slammed them into her.

I slid out of Gamabunta's mouth and realized that I fell out of Sage mode. I took a stance as the Pein came running towards me, then pulled the scroll off my back and began running. I stopped running when Pein landed in front of me. I tossed Fukasaku a scroll then began dodging his moves. I looked over and released my clone, holding up my hands to dodge Pein's attack. I kicked him, causing him to fly far away.

I formed another Rasengan Shuriken and threw it at Pein once again. I growled when the Ninjutsu absorbing Pein appeared and absorbed the shuriken with ease. I looked to the side and noticed that he was restored by another Pein. I formed two more rasengan then tossed down a smoke ball.

I threw out a shuriken, then released my transformation. I covered the Pein's eyes as my clone got the other Pein with Rasengan Barrage.

I found myself flying back from an unexpected attack. I looked over to the two Pein's with a distasteful glare. "I need a genjutsu… but I can't do that."

"We'll do it." I looked over to Fukasaku and Shima and nodded. I looked over in time to see the three warrior frogs thrown away by the same move that tossed me away. "Damn it." I glared at Pein.

"_Kyuubi… I might need to be dragged in..." _there was a grunt noise from possible agreement. "Remember Akuma… you only have one Clone left…" I nodded down to Fukasaku.

I stood up from the ground. "You are strong indeed."

"However…. Universal pull!" I felt myself pulled into the Ninjutsu Pein's arms. "You are a precious Jinchuuriki…"

I snorted "Don't underestimate my sage mode." I felt as the Pein started sucking out my sage chakra. "Capture of the Nine-tails complete."

I stood still "You don't have me yet." I grinned to myself and started gathering the natural energy and let it get sucked out. I felt the arms on me widen and grinned. I pulled my arms out of his hold, breaking them off.

"1 left…" I said staring at him.

I watched in shock as Fukasaku was pulled towards the last Pein, causing me to try and catch Fukasaku before anything happened. But I was too slow; I watched as Fukasaku got stabbed. I felt myself fall, as my attempt to save Fukasaku had failed. I caught Fukasaku and was brought into the last Pein, causing me to drop Fukasaku and having my hands stabbed together by a bar.

"Why are you doing all of this…?" he stared at me and began explaining as I tried to figure out how to escape. **"Kit… if he goes any further in injuring you I don't think I can hold myself back."** I narrowed my gaze.

"My goal is to create peace and justice." I stared ahead as that Pein stood.

"Peace? Justice? Yeah, right… Don't give me that crap! My master! My Sensei! My friends! My village!" I gripped my hands into the ground, glaring hard. "After everything you've done, don't you dare talk about peace and justice!" I looked down.

"Then tell me, what is your goal?" he said calmly. My head shot up "I'm gonna kill you! And bring peace back to the Ninja World!"

"I see… that is noble of you. That is justice indeed. However… _My_ family… _My_ friends… _My_ village… They suffered the same fate as this village, by you Hidden Leaf Ninjas. How is it fair to only allow you people to preach about peace and justice?"

I glanced up at the man hovering over me. He continued to talk as I stared down, listening. I glanced over to him as I continued to listen.

"_However… even I can see there's too much hate in our Ninja World." I stared up at Jiraiya "Hate?" he scratched the back of his head "And I've wanted to do something about this hatred, yet I'm not sure what must be done. But I have faith that there will come a time when people can truly understand one another."_

_I laughed a little "It all sounds kinda complicated." I closed my eyes thinking about the possibilities. "And if I can't find the answer, perhaps I will entrust you to find it." I held my hand up in a salute "Yes, sir! I can't turn you down, can I, Ero-sennin?"_

"How would you confront this hatred, in order to create peace?" I stared straight as I thought over it. "I want to hear your answer." I closed my eyes as I continued to think. I opened them slowly with a frown "I don't have an answer… to something like that."

"I formed the Akatsuki in order to stop this cycle of hatred. I can put an end to it. For that… I need the power of your Nine-tails. I will use the power of every Tailed beast to create a Tailed Beast Weapon, many times more potent than the power that destroyed this village. A power enough to wipe out an entire nation instantly."

I stared up in shock "A Tailed Beast Weapon?"

"The world will know real pain. The fear instilled by that pain would prevent wars. And the world will be on the road to stability and peace." I glared over to him "But that kind of peace… It's nothing but a fake!"

"Humans are not the most intelligent of creatures. This is the only way that peace can be achieved." I growled softly "And after several decades, that pain too will eventually fade with time. It will no longer be a deterrent and humanity will begin to battle once more." I felt sweat trickle down my face as I listened to the Pein's irrational solution towards peace.

"This time, they themselves will use the Tailed Beast Weapon against one another and reconfirm what true pain is. And then peace will be restored again, for a time. In the course of this endless cycle of hatred… Pain will give rise to momentary peace. That is my dream."

I stared at Pein as he continued his rant. "You argue that my vision of peace is a fake. But in this cursed world, there is nothing more fictional than a peace where people can truly understand one another." I stared off

"_But I have faith that there will come a time when people can truly understand one another."_ I glared up "Ero-sennin believed that the day would come when people truly understand one another. You're wrong!"

"Empty words… What can you do when you can't even back up your answer? All you are good for…is giving me the power of the Nine-tails. Like I told you earlier… your death will lead to peace."

"**That bastard… I have a name! It's KYUUBI not Nine-tails… I want his blood…."**

I growled in pain as I was stabbed with more chakra bars. "You're the Child of the Prophecy! The savior of this world! Jiraiya-boy and Pa sacrificed themselves because they believed that! So you cannot lose!" I watched as she was blown away by Pein. I looked over and noticed Sasuke coming down from the sky, punching the ground.

"Why'd you come out here teme?" I growled, glaring at him. "Don't danger yourself over me!" he snorted as he stared over to Pein. "You say that when you're the one bared to the ground."

'Cocky fucking bastard….' I glared at him. "Why would you go so damn far to save me when you have a high risk of dying?" Sasuke snorted again then smiled softly. "Because, dobe…. I love you." He took a stance, glaring at Pein.

He activated his sharingan then turned around, sword in hand, breaking the bars. He was knocked away, confusing him as he came back and broke a few more bars. "What the hell? SASUKE!"

He glared over to Pein, then began pumping a Chidori into his blade. **"He's not going to be able to last…"** I growled _"I know this Kyuubi! I'm not as human as he is!"_ I watched as Sasuke broke two more bars then was knocked away again, making him cough up blood.

"SASUKE! Teme wake up! God damn it…. Get the fuck out of here or so help me god…" he snorted again as he began to make his way back. "Teme…. Stop it!"

"**He's going to get himself killed."** I growled as I glared at him. I watched as Sasuke was pulled away once again then pulled towards Pein, being stabbed in front of me.

I stared in shock, not even registering what Pein was even saying. I felt myself being pulled into Kyuubi's cage.

"Do you hate me?"

-AN-

So with guidance of actually WATCHING the anime episodes (English? Psh no wai... I watch Japanese keke!) I was all like 'Ya know... Hinata shouldn't of came to save Naruto... Sasuke should! Oh wait hes a "bad guy" right now... still... Naruto is his secret lover.' xD so I replaced Hinata with Sasuke.

Now I know Sasuke seems weak in this fight; there is a reason behind that... but we won't go over that until a few more chapters. So everyone knows where this is going... Oh blind rage battles, how I love `the hehe

-Ja ne


	40. 40 The Meeting

Alright I will basically have the same repeated AN's For all my chapters for a reason... -will state in bottom AN-

†

I felt the tingling of skin burning and healing. **'I'm sorry Akuma…'** I felt my chakra causing rampage all around me.

"The power of the Nine-tails… It's responding to Akuma's rage." I howled in frustration as I began forming clones out of my tails then began lifting the ground. I was furious with this man and wanted nothing more than his blood. I started throwing the pieces of rocks towards him as he dodged all of them.

I punched him in the face then hit him with a huge bolder. "Do you hate me?" he pulled himself out of the ground.

I felt my chakra fall down on me, creating bones on my outer layer as more tails appeared. He punched the ground, causing water to leak everywhere. I swam in the water than began attacking him once again with my chakra arms, chasing him down with them.

I fired off chakra fire bombs at him. I watched as the rock above me fell on me. I bursted the roots that tied my down into flames.

I felt a strange power restrict me down as I howled in frustration, pulling out the object and breaking it. Akuma would kill me for it but I didn't care. He hurt my kit and the Uchiha boy. I charged at him once again, causing the water to go through tidal waves. I gripped his face and growled as I resisted his move, tossing him into the other side of the wall.

I swam swiftly, under the water, towards Pein. I let mine and Akuma's chakra shift out of my body as I formed a chakra ball. I felt a rock fall on me, causing the chakra ball to explode, making the ground shake.

Oh was he going to pay for that. I crawled out from under the rock, breaking it with my tails. I surfed the waves as I ran after Pein. I knew he had to be moving away for a reason but my anger and hatred won't let me think of a valid reason to stop.

I shot fire missiles out towards Pein, who was hidden behind a tree. I noticed the ground lifting up to the sky but ignored it, getting myself stuck in rocks as I shot off more fire missiles. The rock I landed on pulled me up towards that sky. I shot out more missiles, trying to aim at him correctly. I shot out towards the huge ball forming into the sky.

The rock that held me broke apart, making me slammed into the forming earth ball. I needed the kit….

I stared at Akuma through the cage. There she was… lying in the water of my cage. She sat up slowly and started fighting with herself in frustration. I felt the hatred rising towards me, causing the seal on Akuma's stomach to turn the water black in the cage.

Eight….

I pulled myself out of the rock howling out at the world below me as I formed a flamethrower, causing a huge array of flaming rocks to hit the ground like meteors.

Akuma slowly trudged her way towards the cage, reaching up towards the seal.

Nine…..

**Akuma's POV**

I felt my arm grab, making me wake up. I grabbed the arm that was extended out towards me to see a darkened figure. My eyes started to adjust "Yon…daime…" I let my hand fall from his.

"Akuma…" I stared at the man in front of me in disbelief.

"I worked it into the seal spell so that I would appear within your psyche, should the seal be broken to the point you sprouted the eighth tail. I really wanted to avoid that… Since I had no desire to see you again… Kyuubi."

He turned towards me. "Then again… I did look forward to seeing my daughter as a young lady. So I'll call it even." He said, smiling slightly at me. **"Yondaime...! Come here! I'll rip you to shreds!"** I snapped out of my stupor and glared at Kyuubi.

"_Kyuubi! Calm your nerves!"_ Kyuubi winced and backed away. "Well, if that's the case, I'll stay away." I looked over to Kyuubi to make sure the red of hatred caused by Pein was fading. "Right, Akuma?" I looked up at Yondaime.

I started laughing as the tears fell from my eyes. I noticed Yondaime snap his fingers as we appeared in a field. "Sandaime didn't tell you much of anything, did he? I guess he wanted to suppress as much information about Kyuubi as possible. If people had found out you were my daughter, you'd have been in danger."

I wiped the tears from my eyes and spoke calmly. "Dad…" I punched him in the stomach, catching him off guard. "I knew you were my father… I had the memories of when I was a child still lodged into my brain as I grew up fighting as an Anbu." I looked down and rubbed my eyes. "However… I don't know whether to be happy or sad at seeing you again after having Kyuubi sealed within me… I just don't know anymore…"

"Akuma… How old are you now?" he asked in a loving tone. I kept rubbing at my eyes as I answered through my tears. "Sixteen."

"Wow… You're already sixteen years old, huh? It must have been hard for you…I'm sorry Akuma. I suppose after putting my own daughter through so much… I have no right to act like a father and apologize." I stopped rubbing my eyes.

"It's all right… already. I'm the daughter... of the Yondaime… so I can handle it." I watched as a smile graced his lips. "I sealed half of the Kyuubi's chakra inside of you, because I believed you could control its power. Because you are my daughter. And there is a reason why I did this." He paused for a moment.

"When the Kyuubi attacked the village sixteen years ago, I learned something." I raised my brow "What?"

"There was a mastermind who manipulated Kyuubi to attack the village." I narrowed my eyes. "Uchiha Madara…." I watched as my father stared at me in shock.

"He used his sharingan to control Kyuubi… Sasuke… he managed to control Kyuubi a few times to keep me at bay." He nodded at me talking then continued his.

"Pain asked you a question you could not answer…" he smiled down at me. "In order to save something dear… wars are waged. As long as there is love, there will be hate. And some will take advantage of that hatred. This monster known as hate will not die while there is a system of ninja. It will give birth to more Pains. It was Pein who killed Jiraiya-sensei but upon careful thought, it can be said that the chaotic world of the ninja, which gave rise to Pein, is equally guilty. To be a ninja is to confront hatred. Each and every one of us battles hatred. Jiraiya-sensei trusted you to find a way to end this hatred."

I narrowed my gaze. "Still, I can't forgive Pein! There's no way I can forgive him."

"I know…"

"Dad… what should I do?" I gave a hard gaze towards him. "You must find the answer yourself. I do not have the answer." I watched as he drifted down.

"If Ero-sennin and you don't know the answer, how am I to know? Everyone expects too much!" I felt a hand hit my head, making me close my eyes on contact.

"I know you'll find the answer." I opened my eyes and stared at him in shock. "I have faith in you." I stared at the smile upon his face. "Really….? You really believe I can do it?"

"To be a parent is to have undying faith in one's child. Now then… it's time for me to go. My chakra's fading. I will rebuild the seal. However, this will be for the last time." His arm reached out to my stomach as the black hole was reformed into the seal. "The Leaf can be rebuilt. I'm counting on you… Akuma." I stared on as Yondaime faded away. I was determined. 'Thanks…. Dad…'

I stared down at Pein; already in Sage mode. I gasped when the rock structure started to fall apart. I jumped from rock to rock to make sure I didn't get crushed. I narrowed my eyes, realizing my last clone had disappeared. 'So this is the last of my Sage chakra eh?'

"No casualties resulted in your Kyuubi form…. So we are safe." I looked down, sighing in relief. "I see. Thank goodness… What a relief." I pulled myself up as the tears fell from my eyes.

"It's time to settle this." I jumped down and stared at him. "Take me to where the real Pein is. I want to speak to you, face-to-face." I glared at him hard. "Hmm… So you figured that out? Jiraiya-sensei and now you…You Leaf Ninja are quite impressive." He pulled out another chakra bar. "However, our discussion is over." He pulled the bar down to his side "Talking with you will change nothing."

"Let me talk to him!" he began walking towards me "Sage mode… it seems you can only throw two of those nasty chakra shuriken. Isn't that so? After that, you will run out of Sage Mode!" he continued his way towards me.

"I guess I have no choice but to fight you!" I stared at him hard. "If both of your shuriken miss, you shall lose. I will give you no more chances. All that's left is to dodge your attack, and then bring your half-dead body with me." He began running at me, making me pull back more.

"Too bad then… I'll just look for the real Pein myself!" I waited for his attack. "But how?" I heard the slug ask. I grinned slightly "I have an idea."

I dodged his attacks with a swift motion, catching the bar in my hand as I pulled him down and kicked him away, holding a piece of the bar on me. I stabbed the bar into my arm and sent out the natural energy to find Nagato.

"Found you!" I turned to the tree. "Bastard!" I pulled out the bar and called out clones. They began forming the rasengan on me. "Smoke bombs." The clones nodded, tossing down purple smoke bombs.

I watched as the shuriken flew past him. I grinned and called out a mass load of clones, sending them out towards him. He pushed them all away, as I called out more to keep me from flying.

"Someone like you should give up!"

Jiraiya's words and Yondaime's passed through my mind. _"Only you can surpass the Yondaime. I truly believe that."_ Kakashi's words faded from my mind as I gained my balance. I formed a rasengan in my hand, using my clones as a force to push me into Pein.

"Give up… on me giving up! RASENGAN!" I pushed him away with my rasengan. I fell to the ground in exhaustion.

I walked over to Pein's body, bending down. I pulled out the bars, staring at them. I knew that they were what sent the chakra into the dead body.

I stabbed my hand with the bar, seeing images of the events that passed. I opened my eyes and stared at Pein, pulling the bar out. "You're going?"

"Yeah. And I don't want anyone else… I must do this on my own."

†**Break†**

I stopped in front of a paper tree, feeling for the entrance. I entered in. "Are you the real Pein?"

"So peace has stumbled onto me." I stared at him in anger. "Do you hate me? You're facing the object of your vendetta…Do you wish to exact revenge?"

I looked away, my mind racing. "If you could not find the answer, then there is nothing you can do, but to do the just thing and sacrifice yourself for the peace which I am about to create." I watched as a missile came out at me. I let it hit me as Kyuubi's power flooded through me. I let him feel the pain of Kyuubi to prove my point.

"I came here… intending to talk to you. But, I also wanted to confirm something…."

I pulled out the bar and tossed it to the side, running at Nagato. My mind rushed back to Jiraiya's words once again, to his laughing, to all his words. _I'm glad I made you my student._ I halted in my movement as I lowered myself. "Ero-sennin said he believed that the day would come when people can truly understand one another. I wasn't paying much attention when he told me that… even when he said he'd entrust me with finding the answer." I let my hand fall completely as I stared at the ground.

"I got excited, taking it as a sign that he acknowledged me as his student. Thinking back… I finally understand what Ero-sennin meant. That it's not so simple."

"Still, it doesn't change the fact that you can't forgive me. Words of forgiveness come easy. Love does not." I growled lowly "Yeah… you're right about that."

"Jiraiya-sensei's words reflect an idealism from an era long past. It is far removed from reality. Didn't you say you would kill me and bring peace to the Ninja World?" I canceled out of sage mode and released Kyuubi's chakra from my body. "Even if you seek vengeance for your own satisfaction, if that is your idea of justice, so be it. You're not a god. After witnessing this harsh reality, do you really still believe Jiraiya-sensei's silly ramblings?"

I gave Nagato a hard, determined stare. "When I found out you were Ero-sennin's student, I wanted to ask you one thing. How could the Ero-sennin's students turn out the way you did? I understand that you're not like the Akatsuki members who kill out of sheer enjoyment. But I don't know a thing about you guys. That's why… I want to hear your stories, then come up with an answer."

"Very well then… I will tell you our story about Pain."

-AN-

Alright this is a repeated AN for all the chapters I'm updating (Sadly no NHS because I was too busy to type out the chapters for a while... these were already typed out.) I waited to update all my stories until today (Though most hit there mark around last week or a few days ago) because I'm not going to be around a PC for a good couple of days. I hope you guys do Understand that... and I will look into updating once I am back again, regardless of chapters being at the hit mark or not.

Today (its 319AM) is also my B-day and I will be on the road for a few hours. My only internet for the next few days will be my phone... in which now won't even go into fanfic's account settings when I log in. It crashes my browser each time I try. So the word from me will be at a minimal for almost a week. I, once again, hope you guys understand and I would like to say sorry for this also.

-Ja ne


	41. 41 To Understand Pain

Alright well I am updating NUA today and the rest tomorrow (I'm beat) few things first...

Akuma means Devil it is Japanese (Answering a question here xD)

Uh I actually think thats it lmfao

†

"I have told you my story. Now let me hear your answer." I closed my eyes then pulled out a book from my ninja pouch and stared at it. "You may be right. I also think the same way."

"I see…"

"I get where you're coming from now." My grip hardened on the book. "But I still… can't forgive you. I still hate you."

"Then you want to settle this?"

"But…Ero-sennin believed in me, and left me his quest. So I'm gonna believe in Ero-sennin's belief. That's my answer." I said, opening my eyes to show how determined I was.

"So… I won't kill you guys." I stared at Nagato "You'll believe in what Jiraiya-sensei believed? I see. So that's your answer. And do you expect us to wait… until you make this world a peaceful place?" I looked down slightly.

"Don't play with me! It's far too late for me to believe Jiraiya's words! There's no such thing as true peace! As long as we live in this cursed world peace is impossible!"

I stared up "Then…" I gripped the book a little harder to my side. "Then… I'll break that curse. If there is such a thing as peace, I'll seize it! I'll never give up!" I heard a gasp from Nagato.

"You… that's…"

"Nagato… what's wrong?"

"Those… words…"

"That's right. They're taken straight from this book." I lifted up the book and stared down at it with a faint smile. "The first novel written by Ero-sennin." I slowly closed my eyes "Ero-sennin was seriously trying to change the world with this. At the end of this book, he wrote about a student" I opened the book "who helped provide him with inspiration. It was you, Nagato."

I stared hard up at Nagato, knowing he was remembering something.

I stared down at the book, which is now closed. "And… the name of the hero in this novel…their name is…" I stared up at Nagato, lifting my hand to point to myself with my thumb. "Naruto!"

"My name is a precious keepsake from Ero-sennin! I cannot just give up and stain my master's keepsake! I will be the Hokage! And I will bring peace to the Hidden Rain! Please believe in me!"

"How? How can you say that you will never change? That you will not change no matter how great the pain you face. Can you continue believing in yourself? Can you guarantee it? Can you have such faith in yourself?"

I stared down slowly. "I've experienced pain too…"

_I held my hand up to my eyes as tears flooded down my face; as everyone turned their backs on me._

_I glared at Sasuke, growling at his stubborn side of fighting me once again, forcing me to tap into Kyuubi saying I needed to prove that it was a fight. I flew towards Sasuke as he flew towards me, my Rasengan ready with his Chidori, causing a chakra implosion. I stared up at Sasuke, my eyes closing from the lack of power as he stared down at me, the rain covering the tears in his eyes._

_I roared, hitting Sakura with one of my blood infused tails._

_I sat on a bench, staring down at the ground, thoughts on Jiraiya. I knew my Popsicle that I had just bought was already melting, but I couldn't bring myself to stay with reality._

I gripped my stomach "And there's a lot of pain nesting inside of me as well. There's no telling what kind of pain will come after me."

_Sasuke's fully developed eyes stared down at me, sending shivers down my back._ "But… if I stop believing because of that… if the hero should change it'll turn into another story. It'll turn into a different story from the one my master left behind. Then it won't be Naruto! I can't write novels like my master did." My gaze shifted down again.

"That's why… the sequel has to come from the life I live. No matter how great the pain, I'll continue walking. Because that's who Naruto is!" his eyes widened with shock before he closed them, looking down.

"If the hero changes, it'll turn into a different story. You and I are sibling disciples. As students of the same master, we ought to be able to understand one another. That is what I said to you earlier. I meant it as a joke. You are a curious fellow. You remind of how I once was."

"Nagato…" Konan stared at Nagato in slight disbelief. "I wasn't able to believe in Jiraiya. Nor… could I believe in myself. However… I have a feeling that, unlike me, you will walk towards a different future."

I watched as he pulled out his arms from the machine.

"I think I shall believe in you… Uzumaki Naruto Akuma." I stared in shock as he put his hands into a hand seal.

"Nagato, don't!" I stared over at the woman in confusion. "Konan… it's okay. I am making a new decision. A decision I had once given up on."

"What is it? What kind of jutsu is that?" I asked, feeling that it was oddly familiar.

"Those who possess the Rinnegan are able to manipulate the jutsu of all six Pains, and are said to exist outside the realm of life and death. Nagato's ocular power is the jutsu that controls life and death. He is the seventh Pain."

I stared in shock but quickly composed myself. I knew the outcome would end in death due to his lack of chakra.

"The villagers are coming back to life, one after another." I looked over to see the slug coming out of my vest and resting on my shoulder.

"I'm still in time to revive those I've killed since arriving in the Leaf Village. It's the least I can do for them." I stared at Nagato in understanding.

"It especially can't be helped with your generation. You don't know war. You may try to find meaning in death, but there is only pain. An unbearable hatred… senseless deaths… eternal hatred… And pain that does not heal. That's what war is. Naruto… no Akuma… this is what you will be facing in time."

He laughed slightly with a smirk on his face. "Regarding that book, and you… it feels like someone set it up. Or… Perhaps this is the real work of a god. It seems my work ends here, Akuma. I believe you can bring true peace."

I watched over Konan as she finished wrapping her teammates up in paper. I watched her closely as she lifted up the bodies. "I hate to think that you're returning to the Akatsuki." I stated. She turned towards me "I'm leaving the Akatsuki. Yahiko and Nagato meant everything to me. Yahiko's dream…and Nagato's dream… if both of their dreams have been passed on to you, then you now embody their dreams." I stared sadly at her. "Nagato put his faith in you. So will I. We, the Hidden Rain, will pursue their dreams with you." I looked down, remembering how much everyone believed in me. "The name Naruto, the guts to never give up, and pain. That's what I inherited from my teacher and sibling disciple!"

I watched as Konan made a banquet of flowers out of paper and held it to me. "This time, I pray that you will be the blossom of hope that never wilts." I smiled and stared up at the sky _Just you watch, Master!_

I opened my eyes slowly, unclasping my hands from my prayer and smiled at the grave I made for Jiraiya. I stood up and began making my way back to the village.

**Kakashi's POV**

I caught Akuma with my back. "Good job." I said, glancing at her. "Kakashi-sensei…" I turned my head more. "Just lean on me." I could feel her content as I walked through the forest. I heard the cheering as I made it out of the forest.

"Welcome back!"

"We knew you could do it!"

The cheering went on. "They've all been awaiting your return." I turned my gaze over to her again.

_My dream is to surpass the Hokage! And make everyone in the village acknowledge me!_ I let her get off my back. 'Akuma… you did well.' She stared at everyone in disbelief.

"Welcome back!"

"Akuma!"

"Wh-what's going on?" she stuttered out in confusion. "I relayed every detail of the events that occurred." Katsuyu explained to Akuma.

"Hey! What was the enemy like?"

"Are you hurt?" all the kids began surrounding Akuma who could only complain about the pain and not to push.

**Akuma's POV**

I tried pulling my arms from the little kid's hands; knowing that I would fail. I heard footsteps coming up and noticed Sakura and Sasuke glaring at me. "You're so reckless!" she punched my head, making me fall from the force. I expected to hit the ground but found myself in strong arms. I looked up to find myself being embraced by Sasuke.

"Dobe… doing all of this on your own…" I felt his grip tighten around me. I lightly pat his back, laughing softly. "You're the one who almost died…." I felt his grip tighten more, making me wonder if I said the right thing.

"Did you just expect me to sit there… and watch you be bound down by bars, being captured?" I twitched at his tone. There was a sigh. "Yet… you were able to beat all the Peins… and come back in one piece, along with bringing everyone back."

I felt myself being pulled down to the ground with Sasuke. "I can't stand the thought… of a world without you Akuma…"

"`Suke…. Are you crying?" I tried to pull back to see his face but found it impossible with the combination of exhaustion and Sasuke's tight grip.

"Shut up dobe…. Let me bask in knowing you are alive… just a little longer." I could smell the salt scent from behind me; confirming that indeed, Sasuke was crying.

†**Break†**

"So… Tsunade is in a deep sleep… Hn…"

"Yes… I don't know what to do… the council is having a meeting over it."

"Those bastards will probably try to throw her out of the office."

"More than likely… it's troublesome… but Danzo is in there too."

I groaned, gripping my head as I slowly leaned up, opening my eyes to see blurred figures all around. The figures stopped talking and all had moved closer to me. "She looks to be awake but distant."

"That or her eyes need to adjust, idiot." I shivered slightly, due to that voice coming from behind me. I put my head into my hands and groaned.

"Well… at least she woke up right… they originally said she was going to be in a coma for months due to what she endured."

That sounded like Kiba…. So the room is full of the rookie team. I ran my fingers through my hair then stopped.

"KYUUBI!" my vision became clear, showing everyone jump in the room at the sudden shout from me. I gripped my hand into a fist. "I swear to god if you bring me into your cage one more time…." I trailed off, staring at everyone.

"Oh hey… I can see now." I said bluntly. I looked up and saw Sasuke staring down at me. "How did you manage to be a hospital bed with me and stay in 1 piece?"

"Simple… the nurses walked out in one piece."

I raised my brow at Kiba's comment.

"Uchiha threatened all the nurses that tried to take him away from you. He's really possessive you know right?" I nodded in agreement with Neji.

I quickly bought my hands up to my head, rubbing it due to being punched. "Teme! Injured person here, why would you attack them?" he snorted, looking away. "Injured my ass…. Judging by the ears and tails, Kyuubi brought you into the cage for immediate healing."

Tails…. Wait what? "T…tails?"

"Yes… more than one this time." My eye twitched.

"KYUU-mmph" I tried to pry Sasuke's hand off my mouth but failed, making me give up. After a couple of minutes he finally let go. I mumbled something about old people and their addiction to making me suffer.

"Oh common Akuma! The ears and the tail make you really cute… how they twitch and move with your emotions…" I stared at Ino with a 'Do I look like I care about my looks' expression.

"Oh great now Kyuubi is laughing and giving me a headache…." I gripped my head again as Kyuubi's laughter echoed through my head. "Well if it makes you feel any better… you have the Sharingan again."

"What?" I stared at everyone.

"You needed blood…. Sasuke was the only closest donor that could do it… It might be bad to your health who knows, I didn't really study anything related to medical so I don't know but Sasuke has AB blood and you have B…" my eye twitched. "Kyuubi… always replenishes my blood supply after I lose a good amount…."

"Yes but when you fainted right in Sasuke's arms… well at first we thought you were exhausted, then we came to find out you lost a lot of blood and needed it fast."

"Ears, tails, blood loss and such aside… we have a problem." I stated, instantly causing everyone in the room to settle down. "I fucked up something because of Kyuubi… the Akatsuki was able to figure out who I was because of this mistake."

I sighed as everyone waited. "Orochimaru was a part of the Akatsuki, not really a loyal member though because of his own ambition to take over Sasuke's body… I took Sasuke away from him… he informed the Akatsuki that I was the Jinchuuriki for Kyuubi." Everyone's faces turned to shock as I nodded. "He's going to come after Sasuke again; possibly capture me and give me to the Akatsuki."

"Which we can't let the Akatsuki have you… whatever they could possibly be doing with the tailed beasts is definitely a risk to everyone." Neji stated.

"And the Uchiha clan can't let anyone have Akuma." Everyone's gaze turned to Sasuke who gripped onto me. I looked up into Sasuke's eyes and saw the conflicting emotions and sighed. "That isn't important right now… right now…. We need Itachi back." I heard a few gasps and ignored it.

"You guys were taught to treat Itachi as an S-class criminal and to 'kill on sight' or flee from… he's a spy from Konoha. To explain what happened to the Uchiha clan will be harder than you think but with Itachi suffering from a disease right now as we speak… and the Akatsuki now not holding back and Orochimaru joining in… He needs to come home."

"I agree." My head shot over to the door. "No… there's just no way…." I stared in horror at who stood, leaning against the doorframe.

-AN-

From here on out the story will be well... "Confusing" to say the least... (No Really it is... Akuma gets into a vocal fight and doesn't explain it til a few chapters later:O!)

I'm pretty tired though... I can't remember alot of what I wanted to say and I'm sorry uh... pineapple

-Ja ne


	42. 42 Shadow Blades

I has returned!

†

"Sandaime sir, you should be in your bed resting!" I stared in horror at the man I thought was dead. He laughed at the nurse "I'll go back to my room after my business here." The nurse threw her hands in the air then went back to where she came.

I watched as he walked into the room then closed the door, leaning against it. "So… let's catch me up to the current state of Konoha if you would please, Akuma." I nodded slowly, still staring at him in disbelief. "Tsunade took over as Hokage… We got all information, currently, from Orochimaru… Sasuke is back in Konoha…" I continued to stare at him as I named off the small brief things.

"Jiraiya is dead…." I stated, gaining my breath and holding down my tears. "The Akatsuki is after me… full force might I add… Itachi's disease is slowly eating away at him… We can no longer get information from Itachi either… Konoha is completely destroyed… wait where the hell are we?" I looked around at each person in the room.

"A hospital… don't ask which, we aren't going to answer because it's too troublesome." I stared at Shikamaru, then sighed. I looked back to Sandaime who was now frowning completely. "How did Jiraiya….?" I looked away as Sasuke pulled me against him, covering both of my ears to prevent me from hearing anything said. I was grateful since I was still hurting over Jiraiya's death and how he had died.

I felt the pressure lift, before Sasuke completely removed his arms then wrapped it around my waist, pulling me up. "I see… so our little Akuma took out the enemies that swept the entire village away?"

"Yeah… at first I didn't believe it but when Tsunade's slug told us everything…. Just wow!" I stared at Kiba confused. "What DID the slug say anyway… she told me she told everyone EVERYTHING that happened."

I looked up to Sasuke; after seeing everyone looking between each other, debating on telling me. I noticed the far-off look in his eyes, as if he too was thinking about it.

"_Man that was painful!" I said, falling down next to Sasuke. I glanced over to him and noticed him staring off. "What's wrong Sasuke?" he glanced over to me before he sighed. "I don't know… it's like my chakra is being sucked away every day. I don't get it." I watched him stare at his right hand._

"_Maybe a medical team should look at you…"_

"_No… I already talked with Tsunade. She said she has never heard of such a thing happen. She even had all my stuff checked out to make sure nothing would eat away at my chakra." I frowned, sitting up. "Without much chakra given to me… I don't know how much I can even protect myself." I smiled at Sasuke "Hey you are strong! If you put your mind to it, you can accomplish anything! Because…"_

_I stared at him, as he turned his head to full face me. "I believe in you."_

"**Sasuke did try to protect your life… even with the cost of knowing he had nothing to really protect you or himself with."** _"Yeah I know Kyuubi…"_ I looked away from Sasuke, lifting up my hand as I stared at it. **"You also know…"** I heard Kyuubi trail off. _"Yeah…"_ I took the hand, then ran it through my hair.

"So aside from the sharingan… can the added pieces to your body be explained to me?" I stared at the old man. "Wait… the sharingan doesn't really bring up questions to you?" he shook his head. "So you know about it?" I watched a small smile form on his face. I narrowed my gaze then caught something in his eye then frowned.

"You know Akuma… I've always been curious about something…" I stared at him "Yes….?" He crossed his arms and leaned against the door frame. "Operation black was used on your seal… the memories you have succeeded in gaining back… they should have been completely wiped. What was the key?" everyone turned to Sandaime, confused.

I narrowed my eyes. **"Kit what is he talking about?"** _"Not now Kyuubi…"_ "Why does the key matter…?"

"You were awake weren't you? During that night…" I frowned, remembering Kakashi fighting with Sandaime over sealing my memories. "Yes."

"**Kit… I thought your memories were free for you to unlock though…"**

"What was the key then…" he trailed off. I snorted, looking away. "What do you mean by 'key' and this operation black?" Lee asked. I glanced over to him as Sandaime sighed. "Operation black is to remove all memories, without a chance of return for them." Neji stated, staring hard at Sandaime.

"**Kit what the hell is going on?"**

"Yes… Akuma is a strange on you see… however… with the possession of a sharingan; it is possible for one to be able to unlock the memories… that is with a key. It is just like trying to decipher a coded message." He turned his gaze back to me, staring at me hard. "Sometimes… it takes the person a while for the 'key' to arise…"

"**God damn it Akuma! I am your fucking guardian here you know, you can't ignore me!" **_"The hell I can't shut up Kyuubi this is important."_

"What was the key Akuma… answer me." I crossed my arms, then stared at him hard. "Angels." I stated simply. "That isn't it is it Akuma… there is more isn't there." I gritted my teeth; knowing I wasn't allowed to hide information from Sandaime to begin with. "Shadows of Angels…"

"I see..." he looked up "Sasuke."

"Hn."

"Give me Tenshi no Yami." My eyes went wide, as I quickly shot my head fully to Sandaime. "No!" I forced myself out of the bed, pulling out all the IV's that were hooked up to me. "Akuma… be reasonable."

"**What the hell kit… this isn't like you!"**

"I am being reasonable. Sixteen years of my life… you tried to steer me away from Sasuke at the same time you tried to steer me to him… you knew I gave him that kunai… I told no one. All I said was the heavens accepted their sin back." I growled, grabbing onto my things that was on a chair.

"It took me years to realize where you hid the Tenshi no Yami. After all… Tenshi no Yami was your more favored kunai where as Akuma no Yami…" I glared at him. I jumped over to the window sill. "Neither weapon belongs to you or Konoha. I refuse to give them up! Killing me will only cause the fall of the world and you know why!" I jumped out the window, still facing towards everyone until I bolted off.

"**What the fuck was up with Sandaime and you? I have never seen either of you at each other's throats!"**

"_Kyuubi… feel my heart rate."_ I simply stating, getting a confused grunt from the beast. **"…Normal? Akuma…?"**

"_Kyuubi… Tenshi no Yami and Akuma no Yami are two dangerous kunais…"_**"Okay… what are you getting at… and are you abandoning the village?"** I stopped running, looking around to figure out where I even was. _"No…"_

'_What is the significance of Tenshi no Yami and your memories?'_ I froze at the familiar voice going through my head. I lifted my hand and felt my ear, feeling the communicator. _'When…?'_ I looked around; trying to make sure Sasuke wasn't nearby.

'_Akuma… while you run you better talk to me.'_ I growled, bolting off again. **"Good I'm not the only one wanting to know what the hell is going on!"** _"Damn it Kyuubi I was going to inform you until Sasuke decided to creep into my head…. I need to get a good distance away."_

"**Well you better at least answer him you know."** _"Oh I know… Codes."_ **"What…?"**

'_I can only tell you in codes. You translate them.'_ **"Oh…"** I rolled my eyes; knowing Kyuubi couldn't quite see me doing so. _'Codes? I'm not a fucking code deciphering ninja!'_ I growled as I grabbed onto a tree branch, using it to swing myself up higher. _'I know that! I meant as in little riddles… you liked doing that right?'_

"**What code are you going to have him decipher?"** _"The one that I should have a long time ago… really..."_

'…_Fine.'_ I held onto the top of the tree as I looked around. "Location… the wimpage medical section of pussying out on fights." **"Nice way of putting it…"** I shrugged.

'_Talk Akuma… you know I have no patience for this shit!'_ **"Damn he is pissy."** I rolled my eyes again. _"Well yeah… I sorta forgot about him…"_ I began jumping around once again. _'Darkness falls through the day. It engulfs everything and feeds off light… As the light dies slowly, it makes a wish, a dream.'_

'…_.Go on…'_ I sighed, stopping when I had reached a good distance away. _'An angel fell from the single tear drop. It pierced the darkness with its radiance… for light is the only thing to counter the dark.'_ I pulled at the clothes I was currently wearing.

'_Where there is light, there is darkness. A devil and an Angel…'_

'_Akuma…no.'_ I frowned. **"I don't even fucking understand this at all!"** _"Sasuke understood it too fast…"_ I stated, ignoring Kyuubi asking for me to explain it to her. _"I didn't even need to say the rest of it."_

**Sasuke's POV**

I gripped my hand into a fist and punched the wall next to me. "Call down Uchiha-sama!" I glared at the nurse, causing her to shrink away. All the words Akuma has said to me… I had remembered them from something.

"Sasuke…" I turned around to see Kakashi, hands in pockets, leaning against the opposing wall. "You just learned the truth about the Shadow blades… am I right?" I glared at him, turning away. "I opposed Sandaime, just like you." My eyes went wide "So it was I, who had suggested Operation black…. Wiping her memories. I had told Akuma during a mission with her… that a certain level of a sharingan could possibly make a key…"

I turned to Kakashi slowly. "What has Akuma told you… Kakashi?" I watched his gaze looking down the halls before he motioned for me to follow him.

We reached a good distance away from the hidden leafs hospital retreat section. "Akuma told me a lot of things… because other than you… I was one of the few who stated that she was a human, not a tool. After saving my life, we became closer and eventually Akuma opened up more." Kakashi motioned for me to sit down next to him, which I did so.

"Kakashi… tell me what you know about Akuma… tell me everything."

**Kakashi's POV**

_I stared down at the baby that Sandaime held in his arms. "That was Yondaime-sensei's kid…." I found myself stating, rather than questioning. "So you know…?" I nodded slowly to Sandaime."Kakashi… this child has a strange power… not just the Nine-tails…" I stared at him confused "What do you mean Hokage-sama?"_

_He sighed, moving the baby slightly, pulling out her arm before showing me it. "Look at her arm Kakashi and tell me what you see wrong." I glanced over and gasped. "How can this be…? That's…" I stared up at Sandaime in shock, who nodded._

†_**Break†**_

"_I can't believe they let a little runt into this Anbu task force." I stared over to the small child who wore a cloak over them self. The cloak appeared to have no sleeves and was made big to cover their feet and even the face._

"_What kind of game is this?" I glanced over to the Captain as he started complaining about the new member. I sat down next to the clad child, clicking my mask into place. "So Fox… it looks like you and me are a team." I glanced up to the child who simply nodded, not saying a world. _'So much for trying to make friends…'_ I thought, rolling my eyes._

"_Whatever! Fox, you are under Copy-cat's supervision. If he sees it fit, you WILL be taken out. Got it?" I glanced over to the child who made no motion of being afraid. "I said GOT IT?"_

"_Sir…" I said, gaining the captains attention. "What?" I frowned behind my mask. "Fox might be mute…" I stated bluntly. It was silent for a while before the captain cleared his throat. "If you got it tap your sandal twice." Shortly after, we heard the tapping from the sandals._

"_Copy-cat…" I glanced over to the captain again. "Do YOU understand?"_

"_Yes, sir." I stated automatically._

†_**Break†**_

"_Wait wait, repeat that again Copy-cat." My eye twitched. "Fox is HOW OLD?"_

"_I said three, what, are you deaf?" I began walking away from the other squad leader. "What has come of this country? Sending out babies into war?" I turned around slowly. "That brat isn't even worth it!"_

"_Don't ever say that Fox isn't worth it. You haven't spent your missions with her." I growled out._

"_Oh that's right… according to rumor Fox is the nine-tails… just the tool of this village. Fox is nothing but a tool."_

_I slammed the guy hard against a tree, holding the collar of his vest. "Fox is human! She bleeds like us, fights like us, eats like us, and BREATHES like us. She isn't a tool of this village; she IS a Shinobi, and a proud and great one at that. She is far better than you… she doesn't judge people." I watched as the man grinned._

"_That's right… because mute demons can't cry to their dead mommy and daddy. Oh wait… HAHAHAHA"_

†_**Break†**_

_I glanced over to Fox as she slept in a curled up ball, right beside me. _'She really does remind me of a fox…' _I smiled softly at her through my mask. All the years I had known her to be mute, she was just afraid to speak. Afraid because her words weren't as strong as her body._

_I watched as the cloak on Fox started to slip off her. I was met with piercing deep maroon eyes. "`Kashi-nii-san!" she shouted, hugging me tightly. "You never told me you were good at Medical ninjutsu." I said, trying to break the mood a bit._

"_Akuma doesn't know ninjutsu…" I stared at her "What?" she scratched the back of her head, laughing. "Unlike big brother… Akuma can't use chakra… dunno why… tried so many times but…" she looked down. "I see so you found a loop hole then and created the ability to heal and use some ninjutsu, even though it really is without chakra in itself." She nodded her head slowly._

"_That's great Akuma!" I said, making her quickly look up at me, joy present in her eyes. "Chakra is a really dangerous thing if you think about it… with your abilities; I think you will surpass everyone before you." I stated, enjoying the joy that over took her eyes, making them gain a slight blue tint to them._

"_Does `Kashi think Akuma will surpass father Yondaime?" I stared at her in shock. _'She knows her father? But Sandaime said he wanted to keep that hush…'_ "You know your parents?" she nodded, closing her eyes as a small smirk appeared on her face._

"_Papa was Namikaze Minato and mama was Uzumaki Kushina! Uchiha Madara is Akuma's enemy… he make big sister Kyuubi restless!" I stared at her "Big sister Kyuubi?" she nodded, biting her thumb, then dragged it across her arm._

_In an instant I found myself staring into the eyes of a fox. "This is big sister Kyuubi! Though… she small here…"_

"_**My my… Aku-chan… you finally got a hand on getting me out in the miniature form. Great job girl! How about I teach you something else as a reward for getting this?"**__ I watched as Akuma got excited. I smiled. _'So Akuma likes to learn new attacks?'

†_**Break†**_

_I stared at the two girls in front of me. Anko was holding her hair in frustration while Akuma stared at her with a confused, yet innocent look while holding a kunai in one hand and Anko's hair in the other._

"_`Kashi-nii-san said Anko-chan needed haircut." She stated when Anko had asked what happened to her hair. I noticed a murderous intent on me and returned the look with a stare as if saying 'I did no such thing.'_

"_Kakashi…."_

†_**Break†**_

"_Damn it!" I growled out, gripping my arm. "Kashi-nii-san?" I looked over to Akuma and smiled. "It's alright Akuma." I could feel her glaring at me from behind her mask, hidden in the cloak. "Dun believe you." She grabbed my arm, removing the arm warmers from it._

"_Knew it! Big brother is an idiot! This curse is bad, but little Kuku can take care of it!" I watched as Akuma removed her mask, tossing it to the side. My eyes went wide at seeing fangs from her mouth._

_I winced then noticed that Akuma had bit me right where the cursed seal was placed. "Akuma… what are you…?" she glanced up at me, eyes full of pure innocence, as was her face. I could feel the heat rising to my face; Akuma was simply too adorable and very…very… seductive in her cute way…_

†_**Break†**_

"_Kakashi… you have a sharingan right… Obito's if I remember right." I glanced over to Akuma and nodded. "Then in a way you have half the rights to know something behind the Uchiha clan." I turned fully towards her, confused._

"_There is a story passed down through the generations… Uchiha Madara… though he was the founding father… doesn't know this story at all."_

"Sasuke… what did Akuma tell you?" I asked him, not finishing the rest just yet.

"Darkness falls through the day. It engulfs everything and feeds off light… As the light dies slowly, it makes a wish, a dream. An Angel fell from the single tear drop. It pierced the darkness with its radiance… for light is the only thing to counter the dark. Where there is light, there is darkness. A devil and an Angel…" he said before glancing over to me.

"Yes…"

"_Story?" I stared at her as she nodded. "Yeah… I didn't really think about it until I listen to Itachi reading it to Sasuke last night."_

_She leaned over the railing of the bridge, laying her head on her crossed arms. "In a world of conflict… warriors pray for a light to come to them. Instead… Darkness falls through the day, engulfing everything around it, feeding off the light. As the light dies slowly it makes one last wish, a dream. That one day the darkness would lift up, and peace would come. An angel fell from the single tear drop of the light… the light of the teardrop itself pierced the darkness with its radiance. For the light is the only thing to counter the dark. Though the wish was of the moment… it was known that where there is light, there will always be darkness. A battle between the light and dark will continue, angels and devils. Combined by the shared qualities, they form a single tear drop made from the very being that is themself. The blood in which passed through their veins… and will continue a wish of peace."_

_She glanced over to me "There is more but… Itachi never read it to Sasuke so even I can't relay it but I know exactly what the story means…"_

_I frowned "This is related to you… isn't it?" I watched as a fake smile graced her face._

-AN-

Yay Sandaime is ali- wait... what... why was he so hard on Akuma? Yeah... Idk why Im doing the question game... Im the writer (Akuma: Like you even know half the shit that will happen next) ...True...

Now to paste out my explanation for my lateness! Yeah... I'm lazy... I copied my explanation from NHS lol

When I got back from the convention I was asked to update NUA... it took me a while because I was so darn tired I actually fell asleep too haha well anyway... I had promised to update all the stories the following day but that never happened. While we were gone for a few days, my dad had decided he wanted to "Test" our computers... yea he tested them alright... he broke the splinter for the router and did something to our computers... mine has been running slow since we came back and I can't figure out what he did to my poor Thor(Yes... my PC is named Thor...)

So pretty much after having to wait til we had the right amount of money we got a new splinter... it didn't start working right away though which is when we found out that not only did he break the splinter but he also broke something inside the router... well now the router started behaving on its own... it still turns the internet off at random but its not as bad as it was before... trust me... we were only on for a minute every two hours... yeah... that bad... internet would be down for 2 hrs... you would have 1 min when it was up to do something then bam... down for 2hrs again...

It took me so damn long to even put up a journal onto deviantart to be random... xD I typed up a lot of it while the internet was down just so I could post it up... just like the two pictures I put up lol... But yeah... I'm back now! And hopefully my internet is too!

_-Ja ne_

_Edit: I realized I accidently called Kyuubi a he when in this story... he is a she... that or coz I type stories when asleep I thought her and put him down... -shrugs-  
><em>


	43. 43 Darkness

So my area got hit pretty bad by the storm last night... a Mix of a Tornado AND a Hurricane hit us so yea... we took some damage along with all our roads being flooded and trashed with things... We still aren't allowed out either until 8PM which sucks... though I'm pretty much used to being trapped in my house but during that storm all the bugs took shelter in peoples houses... -_- xD I found 4 Crickets in my room and was like WTF?

†

"_You can tell can't you?" she asked, eyes staring at me. I sighed, joining her in leaning over the edge. "Your name is Akuma… that means Devil. I can't seem to grasp the meaning of the story that you just told me… but you mentioned devil…"_

_She nodded, leaning back as she pulled out two kunais. "This is Tenshi no Yami… and this is Akuma no Yami." She said. "They have interesting names." I said, staring at her. "Yeah…. Interesting traits too. That aside though…"_

"_The story…" she nodded. "Our world is in conflict of pure hatred and constant revenge… there is wars going on and has been for so long." She placed the two kunais back where she got them. "The light that they prayed for was this thing called peace. Instead darkness, or in other words the pain and suffering and even death, falls through the days constantly. It prevents the peace from ever showing up."_

_She rested her arms on the railing of the bridge, staring into the water. "People constantly pray for peace to come… for a short time there was peace in the world though. Even though it brought peace to that spot, there was still someone suffering…. The battle between light and dark? Peace and hatred…" she crossed her arms then rested her head on them, eyes never leaving the water._

"_This… is the confusing part… Angels and devils? Tenshi and Akuma…" I stared at her then recalled the names of the two kunai. "So the story isn't only about how the world strives towards peace but is constantly found by hatred… but yet it is also about your two relics?" she nodded._

"_More or less… yes. That makes it a little easier for me… I guess I can be blunt for the ending of that. When you take Tenshi no Yami and Akuma no Yami…."_

"What…." I nodded to Sasuke. "You found that out on your own though too, didn't you?" I watched his eyes soften as he nodded. "I was just hoping… that it wasn't the same as I thought it would be… why would Sandaime do that to her though?"

I shook my head "He isn't planning to harm Akuma in any way… he knows I won't stand for that… but he does intend to get rid of the blades." Sasuke stared at me before going through his pouch. "…That's the Akuma no Yami…" I said as Sasuke held the Kunai for me to see. "Do you know anything about this Kunai? Did she say anything about it?"

I sighed "She has never told me what it can do but… she would always say she isn't going to kill whenever someone suggested for her to use that kunai." I watched Sasuke's face scrunch up in disgust. "That is all she ever said to me… 'I wasn't going to kill Gaara' was what she said the first time I asked her…"

I sighed "Sasuke… maybe the qualification for Akuma no Yami is the opposite of Tenshi no Yami? That is how I decided to take it… after all… There will always be darkness where there is light." I looked off to the direction that Akuma ran.

"I think you should go get her now… If I go to get her she'll think that the Hokage sent me. I'm going to head to the village and try to help around there. Ja"

**Sasuke's POV**

I stared at the kunai in my hand. Darkness…. I frowned, remembering Akuma's dark chakra and the damage it caused. I placed the kunai in my pouch then bolted off in the direction that Akuma ran in.

It didn't take long for me to reach Akuma. She looked up at me as I stared down at her from the branch. I froze when I realized that I was unable to move. I looked down at my feet and noticed what seemed to be like tails restricting me.

I narrowed my eyes at Akuma. "I'm not here under any form of orders." I stared into her eyes and frowned. I willed myself to pull out the Akuma no Yami, tossing it down in front of her. "Akuma release me."

"**Akuma is asleep."** I blinked then narrowed my eyes. "What do you want Kyuubi?"

"**The reason why you have been fading in chakra… has been because of the Akuma no Yami… and Akuma."**

"What?"

"**From what I can tell… Kakashi told you some things about Akuma. However… being inside Akuma, I know more about Akuma. The Akuma no Yami feeds off chakra that is full of darkness..."**

I glared at Kyuubi "That doesn't explain why it was feeding off me."

"**You still had chakra in you… Orochimaru's… The reason why Tsunade was unable to tell what item was draining your chakra… was because Akuma no Yami wasn't on you. Akuma had found it in your room and took it back to her room."**

So that explains why the source has been unknown but… "How did it get on me in the first place? That and you said Akuma also was the cause of my Chakra fading…"

She nodded **"Akuma has fast regenerating chakra, not just because of me… but because of that kunai. If you remember Kisame… his sword can replenish Kisame's chakra with someone else's."**

"Kyuubi… if you know about the Akuma no Yami and Tenshi no Yami why did you let Akuma find it and get it?" I watched her sigh, releasing me from her tails. **"I didn't realize the story was relevant to the kunai… I found out when she told Kakashi that one day…"**

I jumped down and stood next to her. "So… I guess that means we are protecting Akuma from quite a lot of things now."

"**Madara… Danzo… Kisame… Orochimaru… Kabuto… With Konoha in its state of emergency; it will be harder to protect Akuma."** I raised my brow "How so?"

"**Because… with Tsunade down… Danzo will try to become the Hokage in her place. Danzo has ties with many people… Akuma informed me of one of his ties in which… as long as Itachi is alive… he can't do anything."**

"Itachi didn't inform me of anything… why is Akuma keeping things from me?" she shook her head, placing the kunai in the pouch.

"**She said she would leave everything to Itachi… that it is his job to tell you the truth."** I growled getting ready to yell. **"However…"** I stopped.

"Itachi can't speak… While the Akatsuki is keeping watch on all the members." I frowned. "Akuma…" she stared up at me "Tell me the truth… the truth of everything related to you. I am an Uchiha… and yet I know very little on what you are and who you are…. You are constantly changing… All I know now is that you can use the sharingan with the blood of an Uchiha… that you can get ears and maybe a tail if Kyuubi pulls you into her cage."

"…" I watched as she turned her gaze away from me, staring off in the one direction. "Deactivate your sharingan… and I will speak." I stared at her confused until I realized I had indeed activated my sharingan during my anger.

**Akuma's POV**

"That's better…" I said as I debated on what to tell Sasuke. "Hm… before I went after you from Orochimaru… I gave Tsunade a scroll that would open up when it was time but…" I stared over towards the remains of Konoha. "All that was lost… I was only able to recover the scrolls that I hid stuff in."

I glanced over to Sasuke "You were already informed that my seal for Kyuubi was weakening right…?" he nodded, crossing his arms. "I was entrusted the Kyuubi's seal… and I plan to fix it however…"

"However…?" he said, urging me to continue. "It can be dangerous… even though Kyuubi is on speaking terms with me… she is still a dark little bitch."

"**I heard that you fucking brat."** I smirked as Kyuubi went over my faults. "How dangerous?"

"It can get dangerous enough that she will try to take over my body… I heard of one of the Bijuu that was able to gain control over his beast…"

"So you are going to seek him out then it looks like… now what does this have to do with you telling me about yourself." I gripped onto one of my tails "You wanted me to tell you about me… that is related to me so… I told you that however… I am not the one who would be able to tell you about me."

He stared at me; I could tell he was confused. I tapped my forehead "Sasuke… operation black is still latched to my brain… it is still holding a lot of my memories… I found that out during that one mission we had when wiping out some of the Akatsuki."

I released my tail as I stared at the ground "When I thought I would be brought to Kyuubi's cage, I wasn't. I was brought to a different seal that was inside me."

"So the reason for all the books in the compound being out of place was because you were trying to figure out what the seal was?" I nodded

"Bingo. When I was about to give up, Kakashi came to visit me. He saw my sketch of the seal and told me that it was the seal used for Operation black."

"Can you tell me then… what you do know?"

"I can tell you I'm the key for the Uchiha clan… I can tell you why the clan was murdered, who ordered it, all that stuff. I can tell you what the kunais are meant to do, and I can tell you their uses."

"Tell me about the Akuma no Yami." I nodded, pulling the kunai out. "In order to use this weapon you need darkness… I have dark chakra… you've had the experience with it. This kunai is only used when I want to kill… because it uses my dark chakra. It attacks just like Tenshi no Yami… but with dark chakra instead. However… at the same time I say it uses dark chakra it doesn't use chakra at all…"

"Have you ever used that kunai in battle?" I held the kunai, staring at it. "Once… and it was the last time I ever thought of pulling it out."

"So… Akuma no Yami is the blade of death and Tenshi no Yami is the blade of life…" I nodded to Sasuke "Basically yes… how did you know?" he sighed, pushing his hands into his pockets "Because in between life and death there is pain." I smiled.

"And there is love too." I stated, gaining Sasuke's attention instantly.

"Sasuke-kun! Akuma!" I looked over to see Sakura jumping down to where we were. "I've been trying to find you two! Akuma what are you doing out of your bed!" I quickly dodged the powered punch that was aimed for me.

"I'm all healed though Sakura-chan!" I said smiling at her. She glared at me then looked over to Sasuke. "Ah Sasuke-kun… We never get to hang out together… I was wondering."

"Sakura, the village is in a state of emergency, there is nothing left in the village, my Akuma is in danger and there is conflict going on around the village. There is no time for this 'catching up' bullshit." I watched Sasuke storm off into the debris of the village.

"Akuma…" I glanced over to Sakura "I know Sakura-chan… I know. That's why the blade of darkness clung to him…" she nodded to me then stared at me with worried eyes. "I'm going to take care of it… after all… everything that has happened up until now was because of me."

"Akuma…" I nodded to her "Don't die please…" I looked away "That is one promise that I can't keep. Sakura... at any cost… prevent any and all ninjas from coming near Tenshi no Yami."

"…Right. I'll be at the hospital treating the wounded… I assume you are going back into the debris to get the rest of the documents?" I nodded "Yeah… Kakashi-nii-chan came to me a bit after I escaped the hospital… told me that my small mission was to recover the documents for baa-chan." I glanced over my shoulder "If there is anything you need recovered, I will be willing to hunt for it."

She shook her head "This charm is all I need… Good luck." She turned around then began walking away. I glanced towards the village and sighed.

**Sasuke's POV**

I growled as I stormed through the debris of the village. I was finally learning some things on Akuma then that bitch had to come...

I kicked one of the debris in frustration then noticed a scroll under it. I grabbed it and stared at it. "-… I gave Tsunade a scroll that would open up when it was time but… All that was lost… I was only able to recover the scrolls that I hid stuff in."

I grabbed the edge of the scroll then opened it and began reading.

_Under orders of the Leaf village; Uchiha Itachi killed his clan to prevent the war that they had planned to start against Konoha. It was seen through by Itachi, though failed when he failed to kill off one Uchiha. However; if either living Uchiha attacks Konoha, then it will be seen fit to kill off their guardian._

_Under agreement to spare his brother's life and the guardians, Itachi complied and took the entire mission on. He will be considered a missing ninja due to the arrangement he made. Under an agreement, we have agreed that we will not kill him due to his wish of dying by his brother's hands._

_If their guardian does anything to any of the council who stands before this document, it will be seen fit to be executed at once._

_Signatures of those who have agreed to everything above._

_Sarutobi Hiruzen_

_Shimura Danzo_

_Mitokado Homura_

_Utatane Koharu_

_Uchiha Itachi_

_N. U. N. A_

I rolled up the scroll and tucked it into my pouch. Was Akuma really worth that much… that much to where the entire clan had to be killed for her to live? I frowned.

"_If there is anyone you should hate… it should not be your brother… but me."_

I glanced down to see more scrolls piled up under the rock. Going through them; I noticed each were a report about the clan and their plan to do a coup d'état.

I heard footsteps from behind me and turned around.

-AN-

So last night I was rudely awoken by stuff hitting my window... well I looked at my phone to check the time and noticed several emails... I was asked to update this story well... I was like... o_o... Hm I guess I shoulda Put my note/warning thing up somewhere other than my profile...

Well I would like to state that this time a lot has been happening which is why the stories were put on hold again: Our yard got flooded a few weeks ago so we were trying to fix it, then an Earthquake hit us and a lot of my stuff broke and I have been trying to clean everything up from that mess... Then when `Tachi and me went to visit some relatives to have lunch, the car caught fire while we were in it... Then this stupid Hurricane bs came to our ears so we had to try and move things in the yard because we do have dangerous things in the yard that could do dmg...

In the end we got hit by Tornados and the Hurricane, we our still under the whole ": U THOU SHALL NOT DRIVE" thing so pretty much... its hectic lol

I'm hungry but... canned food can only do so muchD:!

-Ja ne


	44. 44 Targets of War

Warning: This is going to be a long starter AN. I was originally not going to post the chapter up WITH the AN but I went and looked at the hit mark and noticed that the story had hit its mark.

I need to state some things to people who choose to review anonymous to where I cannot reply to what they say.

**Dear Travis9000(Mr. Anonymous),**

** As a writer I am free to write in whatever perspective I choose that I am more suited with. If I choose to do first person, I can do first person. If I choose to do third person, I can do third person. There is no law stating that a fanfic writer is not allowed to write stories in the perspective of the characters in the story. As a writer, the only things I feel that is not right for fanfics is Mary Sues. This story is not a Mary Sue, therefor I am not breaking my own law of Fanfic writing.**

** As a reader, you should have been able to read all the comments that was continually stated about criticism, hard hatred, flaming and all that mess. As a reader you are to take into consideration that the writer has asked you kindly to move on if you do not like the story, and to not state your opinion about it to save from drama that would happen later due to it. Every reader has a different preference, you choose to not like any first person perspectives, feeling that the writer is not the character themselves. Of course the writers know they aren't the character, they never stated that they were the characters.**

** There was no reason to curse at me and calling me an 'ass'. As a matter of fact, you chose to review in chapter 3 which has stated the whole thing about criticism all over again. If you cannot read, then that is on you. I am not sitting here, pulling your arm behind your back and slamming your face into your screen and forcing you to read my story. You can easily hit the close button or look for another story all together. If you did not know that you had the freedom to sit there and hit the back button or close or even the search button, now you do. I do not believe that hitting the review button and stating that 'pov fucking sucks u are not them u ass!' on a story that states to basically be friendly, is leaving the story properly.**

**Sincerly,**

**The person who is actually writing the stories, and not reading them.**

**P.S. If you can't read right... what the above letter states is "If you don't like a story, then go find another one and leave in silence."**

Now I would like to comment to a few of my reviewers because I haven't done this in a while... A long whilexD

**Honorwolf1** _I thought exactly the same thing when I noticed the numbers on the words! Of course... after I did that I hit my head on my desk going "Oh Vegeta you are such a troll in my head..."_

**CrunchbiteNuva** _Yea I realized I never did do the whole bit with the first few days of Naruto turning female... basically what I imagine is Naruto freaking out and asking Sasuke; who would end up freaking out and shove Naruto over to a female calling him a dobe. That or shutting the door on Naruto's face the instant Naruto banged on his door and stated his dilemma xDD_

**Echo Uchiha** _I noticed you asked what Akuma means; I thought I stated it a few times however, Akuma means Devil, so basically Uzumaki Akuma - Devil's Whirlwind... Then back in chapter 12 I was doing a vote on if Akuma should have short hair or long hair, what I mean by long hair is you know like Ino's length and stuff like that. Basically the stuff you EXPECT a female to have (Of Course I defy the laws of being female and have a Sasuke haircut xD) I also noticed you asked if Naruto is an Anbu... to explain this one; Akuma was an Anbu before she was sealed into the form of Naruto. In technical terms Naruto was an Anbu but he wasn't, because he wasn't Akuma then. He was just an everyday Genin as far as he knew and could remember._

**Trallala**_**(Anonymous)** I know I stated it in an AN when you said that; but I have a constant battle with my word program. It likes to auto-correct things or not give me a choice in words I use. For the longest time Sasuke was being replaced with Sauce and I know that when I corrected it on here, that I had missed several Sauces to replace with Sasuke. My Word is a troll and likes to change my words on me because it is against first person writers._

Now that this took up a lot of space... Lol on with the story because I have nothing else to bother you in the first AN with.

**†**_  
><em>

"Now I see why you told me to hate you over Itachi…" I turned around to Akuma. "Eh?" I glared at her "It was your fault that the entire clan was killed! Itachi saw it was more important for you to live over his own blood!"

"What…are you talking about?" I tossed her the scroll that I had placed in my pouch. She opened it up and began reading "What the… I signed no such thing!" she shouted, throwing me off guard. "Hell this isn't Itachi's signature either! And this! This isn't Hiruzen's signature either! Those bastards tried to forge our signatures…"

I grabbed the scroll and looked at the signatures. She was right; Itachi's signature didn't match up at all. "I was on a mission when this happened… so there was no way that I would have been able to sign anything. Work to the council I sign as U.A work to the village I sign as U. N. A anything else I sign as N. N. A or N.A but… N. U. N. A… that isn't something I would put down… this is odd actually… no one in the council nor did Danzo even know the N… unless that one scroll…" she trailed off before sighing.

"Wouldn't put it past root to scout for some of my scrolls that I've sent out. One scroll that I signed with an N went missing… never made it to the target." She sighed again.

"So what really happened then?" she stared at me "Konoha… Danzo… threatened to capture me and behead me in front of the Uchiha clan. He wanted them to stop trying to gain power in exchange for my life. The threat of harming someone they thought was family caused a coup d'état."

"So… it was the council who started this mess… making it to where my clan wanted to protect its people due to the threat?" she nodded then turned away. "Itachi and myself hate the thought of war… But Itachi played as a double agent in this whole mess. But… I was the only one who knew what could be done… yet I was constantly being sent out on missions. This all makes sense now." She reached over to the pile of scrolls.

"The one who constantly sent me on missions had to have been Danzo… to keep me away from helping Itachi's mind stay clear. Though he was able to keep his mind clear… knowing that a war between the Uchiha clan and Konoha would cause the death of his most precious thing."

I stared at her "You were his most precious thing… he has always tried to protect you and keep you safe from the things going on inside the clan. He burdened himself by doing everything he did before he left… saying all those words… because he knew killing the clan was wrong but he knew things about the person that helped him that night."

"Helped…?" She nodded "I'm sure I have told you but… it was Uchiha Madara… Itachi knows that there are a few corrupted people in Konoha… but that doesn't mean the village should get the extent of what those bad people have done."

"SASUKE! AKUMA!" we turned over to see Kiba running to us on Akamaru. "They kicked Tsunade-sama from being Hokage and appointed Danzo!" my eyes went wide.

"That's not all though! He has ordered for Uchiha Itachi to be found and killed and for Akuma to be secured down and beheaded!" I growled, causing Kiba to hold his hands up. "I'm only the messenger! It hasn't been said though…. For what he plans for you, Sasuke… but Akuma..." she nodded.

"Yeah I know. When the third came into the room and started a commotion, he was sending me the Anbu signals to tell me to get away from the area." I shot my head over to Akuma "So in reality... he knew about those things in which you pretended he didn't?" she nodded.

"He told me that there will come a time when Danzo will go against his words and come for my blood. Danzo isn't going to behead me though… he is going to use Shisui's eyes to try and control Kyuubi and try to take over the village through the use of that."

"WHAT?" Kiba shouted, looking around before he pulled us into the rubble to hide. "Listen… Tsunade had figured something like this would happen… so she had entrusted us with missions to give to you guys in order to help you guys flee from danger until she is awake." I glanced over to Akuma who nodded.

"That just means she did get to read the scroll."

"Scroll?" she nodded "Kiba… look at yourself and Akamaru right now." I glanced over to them and noticed the Kyuubi's tails wrapped around them. "W-What the..?" she released them from her tails and nodded. "The mission that she has for us is more of permission for me to find the Hachibi and learn how to control Kyuubi and her darkness."

"Dude you used her tails on us!"

"Yes… Kyuubi told me that at one point during my early Anbu years I had restricted people by her tails. The reason for me going behind Kyuubi's cage when I first got back from Suna was because of the secret training I was doing behind the bars. Other than Tsunade and Sasuke… I needed someone else to know this information. Out of all of the rookie team though, you are the only one who deals with animals that is why you are being informed." I glanced over to Kiba again as he nodded.

I felt a gaze on me and looked over to Akuma who nodded. She held out her hand and began forming something in it then reached into the pouch and pulled out a chain. "Kiba this is a form of a communicator. It has a space time jutsu on it in order for things to be transferred. No one will be able to tell that it is this though…"

"Because of your lack of chakra." She nodded. Kiba reached into his pouch and pulled out the scrolls. "These are your mission orders… Stay safe you two." I grabbed one of the scrolls from Kiba then placed it into my pouch.

"Sorry you are getting dragged into something dealing with me… If you want to find your brother and inform him go ahead… I will be going somewhere else to talk to the Hachibi." She peered out of the rubble then took off.

"Sasuke." I looked over to Kiba, who was giving me a hard look. "I heard Akuma over talking to Kyuubi a while back… she mentioned something about getting herself killed to end it all because it all started by her. She may be planning to die and taking down the current threats with her." I glanced back to where Akuma ran off.

"I don't know what it was about but ever since then I had noticed how she stopped trying to protect herself and stopped trying to heal fast. It looks like Kyuubi is trying to ignore Akuma's wish for death by forcing her behind the bars to heal her and keep her alive."

"Now I see why she was always pissed off at Kyuubi for that…" I said as I walked out from the spot. "Sasuke… even if you hate her or change to darkness… please keep her alive. Akamaru tells me that there is something important about Akuma that makes it to where she needs to be alive."

"Hn."

†**Break†**

I watched Akuma walk from a good distance away. She stopped at hearing a familiar voice. "Kyuubi."

"Hn… Madara right? Are you here to capture me?"

"No… but you have put quite a big nail into my plans." I stared at the masked man behind her. I narrowed my eyes, remembering him being called Tobi by Deidara.

"I came here only to speak to you. What is it about you that made the clan turn against their own and keep you alive?"

"Who knows? I was only a little kid when the clan died so I don't think I would know anything about that. I would say ask them yourself but yeah… the dead can't really talk to you."

"So if I captured you now… what would little Sasuke and Itachi do?" I watched her stare at the man from over her shoulder. "Do you really think I would know how to answer such a thing? I'm not inside their head… I won't know what they want or what they are thinking."

She turned her head back to the path ahead of her "However… Konoha… I know there are a few people… not many… who will come after you to get me back."

"I see…" I watched as the masked man went to attack Akuma, only for Akuma to disappear and appear behind him, a Kunai against his throat. "I see you won't be easy to capture either."

"And I see you won't be easy to beat." I watched Akuma jump away then put her hand on her chin, thinking.

"I see… you use the same technique my dad used."

"Hmm… that does explain something… the blonde hair… the red tips… All this aside… I have some business to take care of."

"Wait." Akuma said, giving Tobi a hard look. "Sorry there Kyuubi but I had plans with Danzo… and the summit is already gathered… I will come for you later." He disappeared in a swirl through his mask, causing Akuma to growl.

I walked up behind Akuma, standing next to her. "He is going to try to kill Danzo… you know how this is going to go. Without Tsunade being awake and the council not knowing the Third is awake either… they are going to keep the word to capture me and kill Itachi."

"If Danzo is killed… who else qualifies for the position of Hokage?" I asked, stuffing my hands into my pocket as I leaned over to stare into Akuma's face.

"Kakashi does if I remember… however… summit? I didn't know there was a summit going on…" She looked into my eyes then looked away, sighing. "This doesn't change my plans to go find the Hachibi though… but I know that they will be after us both soon."

"Akuma do you think this summit might be to come to an agreement over your capture and the death of my brother?" I asked, quickly gaining her attention.

"If that is the case… I might have to travel as an Anbu on a mission… damn… well I did like that old cloak… covered my tails nicely to where no one could see them going through the ground to bind…" I stared at her as she continued to rant.

"Ah damn that is right… I don't have that scroll that I sealed all my back up outfits in… uh… ano… `Suke…" I nodded to her as she scratched her cheek. "Do you uh… know… um…"

"I know someone who can supply us with what we need." She stared at me with wide eyes then smiled. "You are a big help!" she began walking then stopped. "Uh… where would this place be anyway?"

†**Break†**

"Ah Sasuke! I have not seen you in so long… what brings you here?" I looked down and smiled. "Hey there Denka and Hina… Here for weapons, medicine, and of course a few other things." I shifted into my pouch pocket and pulled out a bottle.

"Brought you a bottle of catnip." I said holding out the object. "Let's go see Nekobaa." I nodded as Akuma followed us, looking around. She caught up to me then leaned close to my ear "Ne… why does this place look so familiar `Suke?" I stared at her.

"We came here as team 7 on a mission to get the last paw print that I missed as a child." She scratched her head then 'Eep'd when she nearly crashed into me.

"Oh my… it has been so long Sasuke… oh and a little fox I see?" I glanced over to Akuma who hid behind me, looking slightly over my shoulder. "Yes it has been a long time… and this is Akuma… she was one of the few that came with for the mission…" I stated.

"Ohhh that girl! Wait…" I quickly turned my head to Nekobaa. "Akuma?" I nodded. "Namikaze…" I narrowed my eyes as Akuma gripped onto the back of my shirt. "I remember when you were only this big!" she said, holding her hand up to a certain height, making me stumble back.

"You were so adorable then! You always got your supply of weapons from here… even your clothes. Oh my that outfit; that was ordered from here… I see so that's why the demand was like that. Looks just like the silver one I had made many years ago!" I peered to Akuma who was peeking out from my side.

"Still as shy as ever I see!" I looked back over to Nekobaa "So you already knew Akuma?" she nodded, laughing "I met her when she was around three years old… I believe it was your mother who dragged her here… she hid behind everything she could."

I turned back to Akuma "You are too cute…" I mumbled as I kissed her cheek; making her turn bright red.

†**Break†**

"You sure you got everything you need?" I asked Akuma as she pulled up the hood of the raincoat. "Yeah… All I need now… is to find Hachibi." I stared at her "I'm going with you." I watched as she stumbled slightly then stared at me.

"What about Itachi?" I shook my head "The rookie team knows not to kill Itachi, only to stall him from his mission… I think my brother can wait." I stared into the darkness of the hood. She quickly turned away, holding the opening to the coat with her hands.

She quickly turned around, pulling an arm out from the opening of the cloak and grabbed into mine, reaching into my pouch. She quickly retracted her hand with a scroll in hand then opened it.

"_Uchiha Sasuke is hereby sent on a mission to protect Namikaze Akuma and gather information while transferring important notes to leaf ninjas on the way. If Namikaze Akuma is to die or get injured during the mission; Uchiha Sasuke will be held responsible and will have to pay a fee rather than gaining a fee…"_ Akuma trailed off as she rolled her eyes. "Damn… Tsunade thought ahead. Guess you are able to come with me…" she tossed me my scroll then retracted her hands back under the raincoat.

I stared over her outfit and shook my head. Other than baggy pants… Akuma's other weakness was sleeveless cloaks. Sometimes she would do the sleeved cloaks but it was only if she had to. I blinked when I noticed Akuma waving her hand in my face. "Earth to teme!" I quickly grabbed her wrist and stared at her.

"I rather not spend 50 years standing in this rain, let's make a move… and uh…" she trailed off, looking away. "I know people that can help us." She quickly looked up at me. "I met them when I was with Orochimaru… ones an idiot, one is the birth of the cursed seal and the last one is a bitch."

"Oh… a second team seve—wait…. DAMN IT I JUST CALLED MYSELF AN IDIOT" I laughed as she gripped on her hood, stomping her feet on the ground. "It has been said! Akuma has finally admitted to being an idiot!" I said, laughing.

"Yeah I'm an idiot for being near you! Ugh!" I watched as she stormed off then stopped. "…" she turned to me, silently glaring. I straightened my position and returned the stare. "…Which direction are these people…?" I couldn't hold it in as I began laughing again.

Leave it to Akuma to constantly start walking and not even know where she is supposed to be heading.

-AN-

As you guys can see the story is actually catching up with the current release in the english translated manga. Because of this the chapters are being updated slowly so that I don't collide too fast with the current state of the Naruto manga.

Yes my story is a little different than the actual Manga/Anime but there are some spoilers that will be brought up that maybe some people don't know about yet because the copy hasn't been released yet for them to see...

I will update the other stories soon, right now I'm actually going through some hard times in my life and I just noticed that my background picture I use on my desktop of a picture I took, has a praying mantis leg sticking out from under the flower... Woah... xD ANYWAY... Yes I do have ADD and No I don't like flowers lol

Anyway; right now I'm conflicting with my house falling apart, the loss of a car due to it catching fire with me inside, the lack of food and constantly eatting ramen all the time since it is the only cheap food that I can afford... sadly... Not just this but I'm conflicting with Sage and his current GF too... it is way too much for my body to take in right now.

I haven't been able to work on any of the stories because of all this BS and its annoying me. It's like... come on life, give me a break, I just want to put my legs up on my pillows and type away at chapters so I can do the promised double update for everyone. -shakes hand at the world-

For now, see ya guys later... Probably do another one of those AN talking to reviewers in a later chapter when more reviews pile up (xD Though the number of reviews is over 120, the amount of times people review per chapter is between 0-2 so it would take time before I'd do another author answer reviewer thing.

-Ja ne


	45. 45 Hunting of People

Hello guys, I know it has been a while. Nothing has been going right for the past few months. First it went from being unable to pay bills due to father being a big money spender and lending money out to others without telling us. Then it went to being unable to pay for foods to eat due to the same reason as the bills. Then it went to my father being hospitalized due to Congestive heart failure... which things went downhill from there. He had to get 2 different surgeries...

He keeps drinking a lot of beer and eats a lot of fast foods, it eventually led to the Congestive heart failure, causing him to need a Bypass surgery... during that time my brother came home from Japan to try and help out and be there for my father since Heart surgery is very dangerous. During that time, his family was giving us a hard time for not updating every hour on the hour about him, and not letting them visit when that wasn't us, that was the nurses.

After all that... my dad went all stupid and left the hospital early, then got readdmited into the hospital the day before my brother left for Japan again. Might I add this all happened from September 28th until roughly the first or second week of November...

On the first of November I had a job interview... I went to it, I was pretty early... asked where to go for the interview coz I was told to go to the service desk for the interview by the woman on the phone... The person told me to go to the back of the store through these doors... so I did, I asked another person, they led me in another direction, then I kept trying to call out to the woman in the one office, she blew me off until another worker who knew her name told her I was there for an interview... she complained that I was 40mins late (Note: it hadn't even been 40mins yet, because I had left the store raging when it was 12:30) So I was led all around because of their workers causing me to be late and not get the job. I have a weak voice when I talk to people I don't know, and to make it worse, that day I happened to have lost my voice way early in the morning and had managed to get a little of it back right before I left for the interview.

Now the first Tuesday in December I have to go to a meeting at the Ambulance hall so they can re-look over my old forms for it to be updated for me to start running once again with them. They will put me on pay duty when I am done my EMT courses in January/February.

The only good thing that came out of the past few months was in September, Sage finally realized all my feelings and that towards him and he asked me to be his Girlfriend. For the first time, my mom actually likes someone I know too!... Then again my last 2 relationships were already a known failure that I was unable to escape and got lucky twice when they managed to end themselves (THANK GOD).

Now for the story Warning:

**Warning: _The following story may seem real random and more out of character than anything. You may consider it a filler, but some of this stuff is apart of the story that will be later valued in later chapters. _Thank you.**

On to the story:

**†**

I looked around as Sasuke kept walking through what was apparently one of Orochimaru's past hide outs. "You aren't scared now are you dobe?" I quickly looked over to Sasuke, glaring. "I'm not a fucking wuss you bastard! And stop calling me dobe, teme!" I watched as he rolled his eyes then continued walking, a smirk plastered on his smug face.

Jackass….

I jumped slightly then looked down and noticed that Sasuke had reached into my cloak and grabbed my hand. "`Suke?" I watched as he smiled softly before he continued to walk, holding my hand as he went along.

"Hmm… What's this? Is that you Sasuke?" I look around as a voice slightly echoed in the room we were in. "I heard you escaped, what made you come back here?" I watched Sasuke stop walking then look up at a jar.

"Ohh~ Sasuke, who is this?" I watched Sasuke slowly reach for his Katana on his back. "Forget that; let's get you out of there." I watched as Sasuke swiped at a glass tube, causing some form of liquid to splash onto the floor, in which Sasuke moved me from.

"Finally…Thanks, Sasuke…" I looked down at the water to see a man slowly forming from it. I quickly turned away when I noticed he was bare. "Come with me." I heard Sasuke state bluntly to the figure. "Me first? What about the others?"

"There are two left, we need to get Juugo in the north Lair and Karin in the south." I felt the grip on Sasuke's hand tighten a little. "Do we have to?"

"Hmm?"

"I can't stand those two; I don't think I'll ever get along with them… Hehe…" I leaned against Sasuke as the two boys continued to talk, not wanting to burn my eyes with unpleasant images due to the nude man in front of Sasuke.

"I just need the three of you to cooperate; you don't have to like each other. Now put on some clothes so we can go."

"Hey can we take a small side trip before we get the other two?" I heard Sasuke snort before he turned towards me and wrapped his arms around me. "Whatever…"

"Hey! Are you ever going to tell me who that is?" I felt Sasuke start pushing me, making me start walking away from the man behind us. "Sasuke! Come on now!"

"Hn."

"…Jackass."

†**Break†**

I stared up at the sign to the bridge before me. "So… What do you think, Sasuke?"

I bit my lip slightly as I continued to stare at the sign. _The Great Naruto Bridge_. "Heh…" I turned my head to Sasuke to see a faint smile on his face.

I turned my head to the ground as the images of Sasuke appearing dead floated through my mind.

"Sasuke? Geez what the hell is up with you two?"

I felt an arm hit my shoulder, making me jump slightly. I looked up and stared into Sasuke's eyes "See, even Tazuna didn't think you did anything wrong."

"Tazuna? Who is that?" I looked over to the other guy as Sasuke slowly turned around. "The man who made this bridge… let's go."

I felt myself being dragged with Sasuke as we walked a bit away from the bridge. After a while I felt Sasuke's pace slow down "There it is." I looked up to see the two grave sites we had created ourselves several years ago.

I closed my eyes as the other guy walked up to the sword and went to pull it out of the tall grass. I didn't like the idea of taking someone else's weapon from their grave, but Sasuke insisted it was fine.

"Let's go get the closest one."

†**Break†**

I looked around the halls as the two continued walking in front of me. I didn't like the feeling this place was giving off but the other two seemed fine about it. I look over and noticed people inside a jail and frowned, looking over to the boys, who continued to walk like there was nothing wrong.

I stopped at the cage and eyed the lock, scratching my head. "Listen girly, if Orochimaru finds out you let us free… not only will he kill us, but he will come for you." I stared at the one man and shrugged.

I moved back then peered into the hole. I held up my hand as I began mixing elements in my hand once more. "So this is where you went." I looked over to see the boy staring at me with crossed arms. I shrugged at him then peered down at my hand and smiled at the key that I had formed. I grabbed it then placed it into the keyhole, hearing a click once I turned it.

"That's a nifty ability you have there. It is no wonder Sasuke is dragging you to whatever he is gathering us for." I turned slowly to the fish-boy and glared, before I opened the gate then walked past him. "Jeez you don't talk much at all… no wonder Sasuke got you…"

I continued walking as the boys voice slowly faded away from my hearing range.

I reached a door, in which I heard voices coming from. I gripped onto the handle and noticed the door was locked.

"Would you back off?" I heard what sounded like Sasuke's voice, coming from the other side of the door.

"We don't have to take stupid Suigetsu either… all we need is each other..." I heard a voice of a female state, making my eyebrow twitch. I lifted up my foot, then slammed it against the door, causing it to shatter and fly in different directions.

"W-What the?" I stared at the girl, raising my brow slightly before looking over to Sasuke. "Damn… what the hell are you?" I turned my head to see the fish-boy standing behind me. "Let's get outta here Sasuke. With the she-hulk here breaking things, Orochimaru might catch onto you…"

"She is doing nothing wrong." I heard Sasuke instantly say. I felt a heated glare on me then turned to the girl, giving her a cold look. "Karin, leave her alone." Sasuke said, standing up and walking over to me. I stared up at him as he smiled softly at me before motioning to follow him out. I nodded as I tailed behind him.

I heard footsteps behind me and grinned when I realized that both this Karin person and who I assume is Suigetsu had followed us.

"Where are we going..?" I heard Karin whisper to Suigetsu. "Sasuke wants Juugo… for god knows what."

"Who is that girl with Sasuke?"

"I don't know that either… she doesn't seem to talk and Sasuke refused to tell me who she is." I glanced over my shoulder to the two before looking up at Sasuke, who was also glancing back at the two.

"If you want to call her, don't call her she-hulk or any of that. You can call her Naruto, she may answer to that." I turned my head over to the two as they jumped due to realizing Sasuke had heard everything.

"Well… least we have a name to call her by…" I heard Suigetsu mumble as he strode past me, standing next to Sasuke.

†**Break†**

I sat on a rock, staring down at the rest of the group as they talked. I glanced over to the red head when I noticed her staring at me. **"She's a sensor type… she is looking at your chakra… you seem to have her confused."** _"Good… she doesn't need to know me anyway."_ I looked away from her to stare at Sasuke.

"Ne… Karin, I think you could be bothering Naruto with your constant staring… that whole Chakra thing is creepy."

"Shut up Suigetsu… you shape shift into water! She seems fine with that so then she is fine with me doing this!"

"I wouldn't try reading her in anyway if I were you two." Sasuke stated as he stood up, looking up at me.

"Huh, why Sasuke-kun?" I watched Sasuke shift his gaze slightly to Karin "Because… there are some things that is best left unknown." I jumped down from my perch as Sasuke began walking. I turned to stare at the other two, in which Karin gave me a cold stare while Suigetsu eyed me with caution.

†**Break†**

I stared at the group before us. "Don't attack their vitals." I heard Sasuke state as I walked slowly towards toe group. I watched as they all lunged at me before they quickly retreated away, letting me make it to the inside.

I turned around and stared at the rest of the group. Sasuke's look remained unfazed as he reached for his Katana while Karin stared at me with her mouth wide open and Suigetsu with a shocked expression. I smirked as I gripped my hand into a fist, causing all the cursed people to fall to the ground.

"WHAT THE HELL?" I turned away from the group to stare down the dark halls. "Lead the way Karin." I heard Sasuke state as they walked past me, in which I soon followed. They stopped at the path that split off into three different directions. Karin sighed as she pointed off into a direction. "That way."

I stared at Karin cautiously as I walked behind Suigetsu. At the sudden change in movement I turned around to see Karin and Sasuke gone. I quickly grabbed onto Suigetsu's shirt, making him fall back a little in his step. "What the hell?" he turned around then growled.

"That bitch!" I glanced at Suigetsu then crossed my arms under my cloak. **"Alright… if you keep going, make a right you will find a short cut."** I turned my head back to Suigetsu before nodding as I walked. _"Thank you for scanning the area Kyuu-chan. Why does it not surprise me that a fangirl would do something like that?"_

I heard Kyuubi's laugh echo through my head, making my vision blur slightly. I stopped walking, sending my hand out to a wall as the other I used to hold my head. "What's wrong Naruto?" I heard Suigetsu question. I could hear the concern in his voice but I shook my head as my vision slowly came back.

'That's not good…' I narrowed my eyes. I quickly composed myself as I lead us through the halls. "Do you ever talk? Or are you just mute?" I stopped then turned to face Suigetsu. I opened my mouth to say something but quickly closed it when I heard a crash in the distance.

"Damn… just when I thought you were going to speak." I brushed Suigetsu off as I ran down the halls just in time to see a man lunging towards Sasuke. I quickly summoned a kunai and bolted in front of Sasuke, taking on the full force of the strike.

I narrowed my gaze as the man jumped back grinning at me. He grinned as he charged at me with another heavy hitting attack. I smirked at the sudden shocked expression that landed on his face as he glanced down and noticed the tails that restrained him. "When the…?" I glanced over to Sasuke only to see a few scratches on him.

"Sasuke-kun! Are you alright?" I watched as Karin latched herself onto Sasuke, looking all over him for injuries. I rolled my eyes as I faced the man in front of me.

"You…" I raised my brow at the sudden change of tone. "You look… familiar." I narrowed my gaze at him as he stared at me.

"Yes, she will look familiar to you… Now Juugo I would like to speak with you… a proposal to setting you free from here." I glanced back to Sasuke.

"No… you can't set me free! I will just end up killing people!" I sighed as I walked closer to Juugo, making him flinch when I reached my hand out. I ruffled his hair slightly and gave him a faint smile before releasing him from Kyuubi's tails.

"If you want a prison…. Naruto…. As she may answer to… and myself are willing to be that prison for you." I glanced back to Sasuke as he nodded to me.

"Hold on… I'm sorry but if I have to be with this mute mutated bitch I would like to know about her!" I quickly turned to Karin only to see Sasuke holding her against the wall, sharingan active. "Don't ever. EVER. Call her mutated or a bitch. You got that?" I watched Karin stare at Sasuke in shock before nodding slowly.

I looked at Sasuke before he walked off, leaving us to watch his back.

"…We should… probably go catch up to him." I heard Suigetsu state. I glanced over to Karin, then walked over to her, offering a hand. She quickly slapped it away then got up, going in the direction Sasuke walked off to.

I stared at my hand in silence before I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Suigetsu smiling "She's a mega bitch, just ignore her." I nodded slowly to Suigetsu.

I faced towards the dark hall the two went down before I quickly turned to Suigetsu when I heard a choked scream. I jumped back when I noticed Suigetsu turn into a jelly like substance, causing me to panic. I looked over to Juugo who only stared at me with a horrified look.

I quickly turned my head to the dark hall and screamed "`SUKE" in hopes that he would come back.

-AN-

As stated above... the story may seem like it is just a filler. You can treat it like that since, After all, the Naruto Shippuden series is still being released, and I don't want to crash corse into it's current place. So since this is currently my only story that is semi related to the story line, this will be a slow pace updated story.

If I'm able to I will put up chapter 46 in a few (not days, as in like... hours)

-Ja ne


	46. 46 Endangered

As promised here is Chapter 46... poor Suigetsu...

P.S. D: Karin is Creepy... just an FYI... And my opinion (I think its her mood change)

**†**

I cringed into the dark corner more when Juugo and Karin faced me. We had made it back to Nekobaa-chan's place after the events at the North hide out took place.

In which… now… I was scared to leave from the corner I had seeked refuge in.

I didn't know if Suigetsu became that way because of me or not… but I felt it must have been me. The reason I believed this? … He was touching my shoulder before he dwindled down into his current form.

I heard a sigh from my side, making me glance over to see Tamaki with a saddened look as she picked up a bowl that was near me. "Sasuke… she still hasn't had anything to eat." I glanced to Sasuke who now was staring at me. He sighed as he walked over and sat down beside me, pulling me into him.

"Ku… you can't blame yourself for what happened to Suigetsu…. I already gave a warning…" I glanced over to Suigetsu before turning my gaze to my hands. "You can't reject food for long Ku-chan…"

"**He's right you know."** I winched as Kyuubi's voice echoed through my head, once again blurring my vision. I quickly held my head, gaining Sasuke's attention. "What's wrong?"

"Drink this" my head shot up to see Karin holding out a glass to me. I stared at the glass before slowly reaching up to grab it. "I don't know who you are or what you are… but I know there is something weird about you…" I stared at the liquid in the glass before looking back up to Karin.

"What is in the glass Karin?" I heard Sasuke ask as he grabbed the glass from me. "Sugar water… I'm not sure if it will help Naruto or not… but it is worth a shot." I glanced over to Sasuke as he sniffed the water, quickly pulling it away.

"Fucking sweets…" I heard Sasuke mumble as he held the glass back to me. "Drink it." I stared at the glass then at Sasuke. "… Don't make me force you to drink this." I stared once again at the glass. "…."

I winched again as the small noises in the room began to echo in my head. I leaned back against the wall and slowly closed my eyes. "Ku?" I felt a grip on my shoulder before I realized that I was slowly slipping into a state of darkness.

**Sasuke's POV**

I stared at Akuma's limp body then growled, pushing the glass off to the side. I grabbed onto Akuma then pulled her into me as I checked her head then sighed. "She passed out… possibly due to the lack of nutrients." I stated as I propped Akuma to a position she could sleep in, on me.

"Sasuke-kun." I looked up to Karin "Hn?"

"Why is everything about Naruto in a hush tone?" I glanced down at Akuma before sighing. "Her protection."

"Why would she need protection? She seems strong-"

"No Karin…" I slowly looked up at her "I gathered you all up for the protection of her."

"Why would you get me… knowing that I am loyal to Orochimaru?" I glanced down to Akuma, who now was gripping onto my shirt, though it was a weak grip. "I gave you the choice to come with… you followed me in the end. But I guess… you probably followed because you were interested in finding out why you couldn't see her chakra." I glanced up to Karin in time to see her eyes go wide.

"You won't be able to see or feel it… only if she permits it to show itself."

"I don't get it… how can she hide her chakra from a sensor?" I smirked "Because… she doesn't use chakra to begin with. Not just that… but originally… she had two chakra restraining seals on her. Now she only has one."

"Chakra restraining seals?" I nodded to Juugo. "Why would she need chakra restraining seals?"

"The current seal that is around her neck… needs to stay on her. I have faced that chakra and it nearly killed me, though I managed to put the seal back against her in time before another mass load of people got killed."

"Is that why she seems familiar to me?" I glanced over to Juugo then sighed. "About 9 to 10 years ago Konoha performed operation black on her…. She hasn't remembered everything yet… but…. I found out that many years ago… Orochimaru had sealed her into one of the test tubes… just like the one Suigetsu was in."

"So wait, Orochimaru experimented on Naruto?" I shook my head "No… he wanted to but couldn't. Her body rejected everything so instead he planned on brain washing her. He was going to 'sell' her to a group of Ninjas that had the world against her father. But he planned to kill all those ninjas and take the traded items and Naruto back with him."

"Wait… what?"

"She suffered" I glanced over and noticed Suigetsu holding his head as he glanced over to us. "Nice of you to wake up." I rolled my eyes as Karin began to fight with Suigetsu. "Knock it off." I watched both freeze before turning away from each other.

"Suigetsu… When you touched her… were you trying to pry into her mind and read her at the same time try and feel her heart beat?" I watched as he sighed, throwing his hands in the air "You got me… I didn't think you were being serious though…"

"Anything I say about her is a serious thing."

"Except her name." I narrowed my gaze at Suigetsu as he returned with a grinning stare. "I managed to learn her name out of that so I'm content."

"Since the loud mouth learned it… guess there's no hiding it now."

"HEY!"

I shifted Akuma slightly before wrapping my arms around her. "Her name is Uzumaki Akuma… for now… when she turns 17 she was to be known by her real name, Namikaze Akuma. She is the last relic left behind by the fourth Hokage and is the Guardian of the Uchiha clan."

"Wait… you say she is the Guardian of your clan… yet you are guarding her?" I glared at Karin. "If anything happens to her, and she gets into the wrong hands… it will be the Uchiha clan at fault."

"Why?"

"We are her Guards, she is our Guardian. It is simple as that. If she gets killed and the wrong person gets a hold of her blood, well let's just say you can kiss your lives goodbye and the freedom you just gained goodbye too."

"Ah yes… the Angel and the Devil." I glanced over to Nekobaa as she stared down at Akuma. "Not all fairytales are fairytales."

"…This is really confusing."

"It's because your little pea for a brain can't handle this!"

"Oh yea I bet you don't understand either because you are too busy gawking at Sasuke!"

I growled as Suigetsu and Karin once again went head to head. "Suigetsu leave Karin alone. Karin… my heart belongs to Akuma and Akuma only. Not because of her meaning to my clan… no I have loved her long before even finding out who she was and what she meant to my clan."

"Aw you love her!" I glared at Suigetsu "Yea, so what?" I grinned "When she was Uzumaki Naruto, a boy, I had feelings for her then too."

"Well… that explains why you call her Ku or Ku-chan. However… is she mute?"

"No." Juugo immediately replied, staring at him. "She screamed for Sasuke when you became your jelly form."

"Damn… I still can't seem to hear her."

"Good." I stated before I felt Akuma shift. I glanced down at her and noticed her slowly open her eyes. "Akuma." She glanced up to me as I narrowed my gaze "Drink the sugar water now and eat." I watched as her eyes glazed over before becoming dull.

I reached over to my side, grabbing the glass, as I held it to her. "Drink." I watched her shake her head before she quickly gripped onto her head with her hand.

"That… is the second time I've seen her do that." I looked over to Suigetsu as he stared at Akuma. "When Karin misdirected us away from Juugo, Akuma went on to get us back onto the right track. Not too long after she started walking she fell towards a wall and held it for support while gripping her head."

I shot a look at Akuma, who now was sipping from the glass, not even registering what was going on around her.

I sighed, reaching up to her head then pulled off her headband. I watched as the ears on her head slowly came up, in which I began rubbing at them. "Akuma… I don't know if your ears are relevant to your current condition but you need to let them out more. Not just that but you need to tell me what is up or I will have a talk with Kyuubi myself."

I smiled softly as she attempted to pull away but at the same time, she leaned into my hand.

"She… has animal ears…." I glanced over to Karin then over to Juugo who stared at Akuma in interest. "Cool! What animal is she merged with?" I heard Suigetsu say.

"She doesn't look like she got merged with one but… that explains the tails she restrained me with… the animal I would have to say is a fox." I nodded to Juugo as I let go of both Akuma's ears.

"Akuma…" I watched her ears twitch before she looked up at me. "Eat please." She stared at me longer before pouting. "Don't you give me the pouty face. Normally it would work but what this is about is related to your health, now eat."

I watched her shake her head. "Akuma…" I glanced over to Tamaki as she brought over a bowl of rice. I nodded to her before returning my gaze to Akuma.

"If you are going to force feed her I refuse to be here to watch." I raised a brow at Suigetsu before looking down at Akuma. "Akuma…. Suigetsu wants me to force feed you since you won't eat." I watched as her eyes went wide, then she quickly grabbed the bowl and began eating.

I grinned when I heard Akuma mumbling as she ate. I couldn't hear what she was saying clearly but judging by the 'Asshole' and 'Jackass' and 'Jerk' it was about me.

**Akuma's POV**

I stared down at the map before looking around the tree I was currently perched on. We were currently lost, somehow, in a forest due to Karin stating that she knew where she was going and wanted to lead. Note to self: Never trust Karin's sense of direction.

I sighed as I tucked the map away into my pouch. Due to Karin's sense of direction, we had made it closer to where Itachi was, rather than the Hachibi in which we were trying to target. This means I am no longer on safe grounds. I groaned at realizing this.

"Ah Kyuubi." My eyes went wide at the familiar voice. "I have come to state a few things to you…" I glanced back at the man. "Due to the refusal of handing you over and the Hachibi…. We are planning to wage war."

"Madara…. Are you going to try and capture me now then?" I watched as he held up his hands "As much as I would love to…. You took out quite a good bit of our men…. And we still would need the Hachibi before you due to the balance of the tailed beast's power."

"So… I am your final target." I watched as a gleam passed through Madara's eyes. "Oh… I also wanted to inform you…. Danzo has been defeated. He wasn't defeated like I wanted him to be… because you managed to change Sasuke before anyone could taint him."

I glared at Madara from my shoulder "Sasuke may be able to be tainted… but he is pure innocence on its own."

"Oh… Kyuubi." I narrowed my gaze. "What?"

"I still may not know what the significance is between you and the Uchiha clan… however I know it is more than just because you have the Kyuubi sealed within you. It also has to be more than the fact that your father…. Was the fourth Hokage." I growled as I quickly shot my tails at Madara.

"Ohhh You can do that with Kyuubi now I see. It's time for me to go now!" I growled as I formed a shurikan ice ball in my hand then threw it at Madara just as he disappeared.

"DAMN HIM!" I hissed out when Madara fully disappeared.

As things progressed for Madara…. My safety started to go down.

Now…. Now I believe I am truly classified as… "In danger".

-AN-

I was sitting there going... do I want In Danger or Endanger... then I just left In Danger and never went back to really decide what I wanted xD... _ I'm still deciding even after it has been 4 months...

-Ja ne


	47. 47 To Hachibi or not to Hachibi

Hey everyone it has been a while and I'm sorry about that... a lot has been going on with my life. My health just went down hill after the New Year, we don't know why either. I had blood work done a few days ago and will be going to see a Cardiologist on Feb 2nd to see if they can find anything wrong with me along with seeing if the kevlar in my heart needs to be replaced. Because all my symptoms along with my heart Palpitations are showing signs that there is something wrong with me. So I wanted to get these Chapters rewritten to what I could remember... since I lost the stupid disc drive in the end (which has me pissed a little). What took my so long to even try to write chapters after New Years was mainly the fact that I have been sleeping for 16-20 hours every day and it has gotten so hard to force myself to stay awake. So I end up passing out when I force myself to stay awake for too long.

So without further a-do... Here is the chapter to what I could remember best at the time. It may sound "BS"d so I am sorry.

**†**

"So how the hell did you find out this dude talked to Akuma?" I glanced towards Suigetsu from the branch I was sitting on.

"We have… a connection of some sort you could say, that lets us communicate together." I watched as he raised his brow at Sasuke and crossed his arms, now narrowing his eyes. "Yeah because I completely understand that… I call for an explanation!"

"Leave Sasuke-kun alone you water-kappa!" I rolled my eyes as Karin began to fight with Suigetsu. "Damn it Karin I know you're just as curious as I am!" I sighed as the two butted heads with each other, baring their teeth at one another, anger plastered on both faces.

"Shut up or I will kill both of you." Both quickly parted from each other, turning their backs towards the other. Sasuke sighed, rubbing his forehead.

"Alright, over 3 years ago Ku-chan gave me a communicator… it has helped keep us connected as we did missions together. I never really took it out of my ear much since the day Akuma handed me it back in the Forest of Death…." Sasuke trailed off, lost in thoughts as he absentmindedly fingered the communicator.

I smiled softly, knowing full well that Sasuke was remembering everything that happened around the time of having the communicator on. He knew I never took it off… which was a good possibility to why he never took his off.

"That… actually sounds cool." Suigetsu gave Sasuke a toothy grin before he stretched. "Well we got some form of an explanation, now… where are we supposed to go since Karin got us lost?" I smiled softly as I watched Karin hit Suigetsu on the head; making me remember how Sakura would always hit me on the head when I was still Naruto.

"Where we want to go…. is in the complete opposite direction." Suigetsu groaned loudly, getting a glare from Karin. "We would have been on the right track if Karin had listened to me when I said Akuma will lead. She knows where to go."

"Then why didn't she correct me Sasuke-kun?" Karin asked, making Sasuke narrow his eyes. "Because each time she went to correct you, you'd point in a new direction. For Akuma, she needs to look from a tree to make sure we are in the right direction… ONLY because this is a huge wooded area that you led us into."

I could tell Sasuke was getting annoyed. I sighed as I jumped down and hugged Sasuke, making him loose all malice towards the girl. He smiled down at me _'Thank you Ku-chan.'_ I smiled softly up at him before I pointed in a direction.

"One question." We both turned back around towards Suigetsu. "Why are we after this Hachibi guy anyway? I'm just curious." Sasuke looked down at me, trying to find an answer.

He sighed then turned back to the others "She is after some form of training from him. It is one that she can't hold back from any longer…" he trailed off. Nodding in agreement, I pulled myself off of Sasuke and started to walk in the right direction.

After getting brought in the wrong direction… it would take us a few weeks just to reach the Hachibi… A frown graced my face, as hope of the Hachibi staying safe until then continued to cycle through my mind.

**Kakashi's POV**

"So… you want Yamato to find Akuma and stay with her since he has the blood of the first Hokage running through him?" the third nodded as he stared at his student, who was in a coma due to the fight with Pein.

"This war with Madara will get tough… we will need to gather all the ninjas that we can… If I know the possible outcome of that summit, Gaara may suggest for a united ninja nation to arise." I nodded, eyeing the third Hokage as I pretended to read the book in my hand.

"Hopefully…" I glanced over to Gai, who crossed his arms while his eyes were closed in thought. "Hopefully… Tsunade-sama wakes up…" I nodded, for once agreeing with Gai.

"Right now… the ninja world needs both Tsunade-sama AND Akuma… "The third nodded, now turning towards us. "Gai, I request that you go with Yamato to seek out Akuma." Gai nodded as he walked out, after being dismissed to start his hunt.

"Kakashi…" I looked back over to the third "Yes sir?" he sighed, pulling his pipe he had in his mouth, out. "Your task…" I narrowed my eyes, putting my book back into my pouch. "Find Uchiha Itachi." I nodded. "Take a team with you… you will need a good tracker… I hear Kiba will be great for that…" I watched as a gleam went through the man's eyes and nodded.

"I request to take the rookie teams with me then." The third nodded "Request granted…. We need Itachi just as much as we need Tsunade and Akuma." I nodded, leaving to go gather up all the teens.

**Akuma's POV**

"Ugh… How much further do we have to walk? I'm tired!" I glanced back at Suigetsu, only to watch as Karin punched him in the head. "We JUST had a break not too long ago!" I sighed and looked over to Sasuke. I could see his nerves were running thin.

I turned around, forming a glass structure in my hand, then put water inside. I knew full well that he needed water to make it through, since his entire body was in fact, made out of water.

"Wow…" I gave Suigetsu a half smile as he took the glass and drank the water. He sighed happily once he finished the water and smiled. "Man at least one of the females here is useful!" I cringed, knowing full well that another beating was coming.

But it never came.

I looked up to see Sasuke glaring his sharingan at both Karin and Suigetsu, holding Karin's hand, while the other was holding Suigetsu's shoulder. "Knock. It. OFF." He pushed both of them back as he turned around and continued to walk.

"Something is eating at him…" I heard Juugo say quietly behind the two, who was collecting themselves. I glanced over to Sasuke, frowning. Juugo was right…

'_Suke… you could go get Itachi if you want.'_ I watched as Sasuke stopped completely in tracks. _'I know that has to be eating away at you… His safety is on the balance just like mine…'_

I jumped, feeling my heart sink low, as I saw Sasuke quickly turn and bare his Sharingan at me. I could feel the tears welding up in my eyes. I did the first thing I could think of at seeing those eyes directed at me.

I ran…

**Sasuke's POV**

"Uh Sasuke…" I looked over to Suigetsu, who ignored my blazing Sharingan. "Aren't we… yakno… supposed to protect her, not make her run off on her own?" My eyes went wide as I suddenly realized what had happened.

"DAMN IT!" I bolted off in the direction Akuma ran. I was only thankful that it was in the direction she had said the Hachibi would be, other words this would cause more time towards getting there.

"Argh!" I stopped running, then hit my head on a tree. "Why the hell… am I worried about the Hachibi and his safety… when the one I should be worrying about… is Akuma's?" I gripped onto the tree in frustration before I took off once again.

Catching up to Akuma wasn't going to be easy, and I knew that. After all… she was faster than Lee and Gai.

I quickly halted in my running when I reached a bed of water. "Where could she have gone…?" I looked around before my eyes set on a cloaked person talking to a man whose skin looked tanned. I took my chances, praying that the cloaked person WAS Akuma.

"-Don't speak a word… yet Hachibi chill with yo." I raised my brow before realizing that the man before the cloaked person was who we were after.

"Kyuu-kid eh?" I watched as the Hachibi stared at the person before him, lifting his arm as he rubbed his chin. The person before him made a motion, as if shrugging before their arm slipped out of the cloak, holding out their hand in a fist.

"Oh Kyuu-kid going to lay me a beat?" I watched as a smile formed on the man's face as he bumped fists. "Now… who be that dude?" I watched as he pointed over to me, making 'Kyuu-kid' turn around fast.

"Uchiha Sasuke, Guardian of 'Kyuu-kid' as you call her. She took off because…" I trailed off as I watched Akuma hide behind Hachibi.

'You fucked up…' I thought as I watched painfully as Akuma hid behind the stranger. 'You fucked up real bad…' I sighed, reaching into a pouch around my waist. I pulled out a pair of sunglasses that Akuma had insisted on me getting for later use. I sighed as I slid them over my eyes. I did NOT like how close they were to my eyes… but I would do anything to even get the smallest trust back from my fox.

"Come Kyuu-kid; let's go help you control that Kyuubi!" I watched as the Hachibi turned and began walking away, Akuma close behind him.

I crossed my arms, staring down at the ground in deep thought. Akuma used to be able to ignore my Sharingan but… recently she was starting to fear it… Why? Back in Konoha… she refused to talk to me unless I deactivated my Sharingan… about 2 hours ago, she took off in absolute fear at seeing my Sharingan.

I growled 'This is too complicated… What am I going to do? The Hachibi can talk to her without a communicator… she probably told him, which is why he blew me off and walked away… Damn it!'

"Dude, what the hell?" I sighed, slowly turning to the three teammates I picked for Akuma's protection. "You ditched us back there and now you are just standing here doing… god knows what!" I grit my teeth as I watched Karin turn to Suigetsu and punch him on the head, before she started attempting on making her claims on me in her 'hidden Karin language'.

"Hn." I ignored them, walking to where Akuma and the Hachibi had walked off to, only to stop. "Ehhhh?" I stared at the men before me, raising a brow. "Sasuke?" I blinked "Gai…. Yamato… what are you two doing here?" the two turned to each other before Yamato spoke up. "Could ask you the same but that would be useless, everyone knows you are always with Akuma."

"I would be…" I mumbled before Gai turned towards where Akuma was. "Oh!" I watched as he charged at a great speed over to Akuma, nearly knocking her down when he stopped. "We are here for Akuma's protection, just like you. Well…. I'm here because I have the wood technique that can seal down the Kyuubi… Gai is here… because… it is Gai and he is curious about all this." I raised my brow before nodding.

"Oi! If you guys are coming with us, you better hurry!" I looked over to the Hachibi and nodded, motioning for the idiots to knock off what they were doing and to start heading towards the boat.

I stopped walking as Suigetsu grabbed onto my arm. "I still don't know what we are doing here… but for us to be going with Killer Bee…."

"With whom Akuma is and what power she has…. She needs all the protection she can get while she tries to harness that power within her." I stated, looking over towards Akuma. "Yes I get that already but… To you… what does that mean? You yourself said she is important to you right?" I stared at Suigetsu with confusion. "What are you trying to say?"

"Common you two!" I sighed as Karin interrupted us. Suigetsu nodded to me then walked towards the boat, stopping at the docks to make sure I started to walk towards it.

'What does what mean to me…?' I thought as I glanced over to Akuma.

-AN-

I'm sorry for not updating in way too long but yea too much went on... Now I'm going to check the reviews and see what needs to be answered.

**Imafighta:**If you are asking what kind of shopping I like... it's mainly window shopping at a video game store lol. That and at anime conventions too lol Also thank you too, I sometimes swear I'm loosing my original touch of writing each time I type up a new chapter. It always feels like during the gap of updating I lost a key element in my typing yet at the same time it doesn't so I'm just going to blame word and its sexism against me because it auto-corrects almost everything I type

Thank you to everyone that has been waiting for this update! Hope you enjoy this before I get to update again... Sorry it seems BS'd (Isn't a lot of the Manga itself BS'd like this?)

Also to the part that they are going on a boat, my imagination went wild... I thought of the Naruto gang in this Fanfic sitting there singing "I'm on a boat" by Lonely Island... I snickered for a while as I imagined it all play through my mind...

-Ja ne


	48. 48 I'm On a Boat

NUA hit the mark uh... typing AN really quick since I have another doctors appointment with the Cardiologist sooo here is chapter 48

**†**

"Sasuke-kun." I looked over to the side to see Karin holding a bowl in her hands as she stood in front of Sasuke. "Hn." He simply replied. "I got food for you… you should eat." She said, holding the bowl out to her. "Not hungry." He simply said, turning away from Karin.

I watched Karin's shoulders slump, admitting defeat as she walked of the room with the bowl, giving it to Suigetsu who was right outside the room. I glanced over to Sasuke as he went to resume laying down on the bed.

I placed my bowl of food on the table then walked over to the bed that Sasuke was on. I stared down at him before laying down next to him on his bed. I felt him jump, then roll over to face me, seeing shock in his eyes.

"You want to sleep in this bed tonight?" I nodded slowly as I stared up at him. "With me?" I nodded again as a small smile started to form on his face. "Does this mean I'm forgiven?" I shook my head, grinning. "Brat." I giggled then cuddled up against his chest.

**Suigetsu's POV**

"I still don't get why Sasuke chose Akuma over me… she's mute and not as beautiful as me!" I rolled my eyes over to Karin, not sure if I wanted to have a fight with her or not. "Karin listen… You lust Sasuke, you don't love him. You have mistaken lust for love."

She instantly turned to me and glared "Says someone who shouldn't be giving love tips!" I sighed "Hey, if Sasuke didn't love Akuma… why would he go so far as to get a group of people to protect her? If it was just a mission he would have done it by himself."

"Again I don't see why I should listen to you." I leaned my head into my hands, trying to be civil with Karin for once only turned into a bantering fight. "Karin… Sasuke has known Akuma since they were kids… Sasuke has known you only for a few months."

"So… Just because of the amount of years someone has known the other doesn't mean that the longer one is love!" I growled in frustration, then looked over to Juugo. "Could you at least help on this topic." He stared at me before shrugging.

"Karin… Sasuke had stated himself that he loves Akuma. He stated it so many times and told you to back off." Juugo stated before resuming his silence. "There was a look in his eyes that said otherwise!"

I swear this woman made me want to drown myself. "Karin, that wasn't any form of love in his eyes. It was a stern look saying 'I'm serious, back the fuck off' god damn are you really that blind."

There was a knock on the door, causing us all to look over. I walked over to the door, opening it, then looked down to see Akuma. "Oh hey Akuma." I moved to the side letting her walk in.

I closed the door than resumed my seat on the bed. "What did you want?" she instantly bowed right in front of us, hair covering her face as she quickly spoke in a soft voice. "Thank you for your protection, I am sorry for causing you trouble. And Karin I am sorry for Sasuke claiming me and you being pushed away." She stayed like that for a few minutes before she lifted herself and walked out of the door.

"What was that for?" I asked, causing the other two to shrug. I continued to stare at the door in silence. 'Did she hear the entire thing that Karin said?'

**Sasuke's POV**

I rubbed my forehead as I leaned up in the bed. Opening one eye I looked over to where Akuma was originally sleeping, only to see her not there. I instantly frowned, getting up from the bed and looking around the room for any signs of where Akuma could be.

Not seeing her in the room I deemed that she had gone to get breakfast. I grabbed onto my ninja items, placing them on me then walked out of the room.

The instant I got out of my room, I noticed Juugo, Suigetsu and Karin whispering in the hall with panicked looks. I walked over to them "What are you three talking about?" I asked, causing them to jump and turn to me. "N-Nothing!" Karin said, grabbing both Juugo and Suigetsu and dragging them down the hall.

I raised my brow but shrugged it off, resuming to find Akuma.

I looked around the entire boat for Akuma, but couldn't find her. Out of frustration I walked over to the captain of the boat. "Excuse me." He turned around, raising his brow "Yes?"

"Have you seen the girl in the cloak on the boat?" he rubbed his chin then slammed his fist into his palm "Oh! Her, yeah I did. Her and Killer B were transferred onto another boat while I was told to take this to the outskirts of the forest near Konoha."

"What?" I nearly grabbed the guy and choked him. "When did they leave?" he looked up in thought. "Well if I recall… it was before the sunlight started to break through."

"Damn it!" I rushed out of the room and went to the deck. "We aren't that close to Konoha yet… I still have a chance to reach her." I looked over to the direction that the ship was originally supposed to sail to.

**Akuma's POV**

"Akuma." I looked up at Yamato. "Are you sure that we should have left Sasuke?" I looked down then nodded.

"**Why did you leave him?"** Kyuubi asked, causing me to frown. _"I had to Kyuu… he needs to go to Itachi and save him… and I need to get stronger and learn to work with you."_

"**I think that is just an excuse so Karin could win the war and have Sasuke all to herself. Have you really lost sight of what Sasuke is to you?"** I shook my head _"No… Even though I am very clueless to everything around me… I already figured out I had feelings towards Sasuke too. But… if I say something to Sasuke, then Karin wouldn't have a chance… she loves him."_

"**The hell she does."** I raised my brow _"What do you mean?"_ Kyuubi sighed **"Kit… a lot of women mistake lust for love. Hell you heard Suigetsu… even he knows that Karin is. Karin sees Sasuke and goes 'Man he's hot, I want his fucking babies!' while you… you see Sasuke and wonder 'Did he eat today? Did he get enough sleep? I hope he will be happy' in other words…you care for him."**

"_I really don't understand still…"_ she sighed again **"Karin wants Sasuke for his clan name, his money, and his looks. She lusts for him and will try to seduce him to finally get what she wants."** I stared down at my hands, remembering how Sakura would try to seduce Sasuke. _"So… it's almost like what Sakura did right?"_

"**Now we are getting somewhere… Kit Karin is a fan girl, just like most of the female population is when they see Sasuke. You are the only person Sasuke has ever come across that has never lusted towards him and I think that was the major factor that made him fall for you."**

I stared out towards the window and sighed, slowly regretting leaving Sasuke on the other ship. **"Kit."** I nodded. **"Sasuke had loved you when he knew you were Naruto… you were different from everyone else. You caused fights with him, didn't hold back when you guys spared with taijutsu… in fear of that love towards another male, he put you as his rival."**

"_I think I get that…"_

"You… IDIOT" I instantly felt my head go down as a force hit me on the head. I quickly moved my hands up to my head, and looked up at who hit me. "Why the hell did you ditch me on the other ship?" I stared up at the angry Uchiha before turning away.

He sighed, sitting down next to me on my bed. "I had searched for over an hour on that ship for you only for the captain to tell me that you had transferred boats."

"I… didn't want to drag you into my mess anymore. You need to save Itachi…" I stated, just like I had told Kyuubi. **"Bullshit"** _"Shut up."_

"Itachi can handle himself longer. Just because he has an illness that could kill him, he has never showed any weakness. He will try to live for as long as you need protection for, we are Uchiha's. We have stubborn issues." I stared up at Sasuke.

"But…" he shook his head "No buts. You need the protection. You are trying to fix the seal on Kyuubi at the same time you are trying to harness her powers. If something goes wrong during that… I can only blame myself for not protecting you better."

"But `Suke… Itachi is your family!" he instantly glared at me, gripping onto my shoulders as he stared into my eyes "And what do you think you are to me? A stump in the log? A leech in my back? What?" I stared into his eyes with fear "N…No I…" I trailed off as my eyes started to water.

He sighed "Akuma I don't know how many times I have to tell you that I love you…" he leaned over towards me, cocking his head to the side slightly as he crushed his lips against mine.

"I know Itachi is safe…" he said, pushing me down into the bed. "It's you that aren't…" he smiled softly as I felt my face heat up.

"Hey Akuma I thought I'd… oh…" both me and Sasuke jumped up to see Yamato staring at us before turning around. "I saw nothing." He said closing the door behind him.

I heard Sasuke groan, causing me to laugh. "Guess there would be no hope of privacy when on a boat…" Sasuke muttered, sitting up fully.

"Big boat, 1 girl… well unless Karin is on this boat at the moment… the rest are men, do you really think they would know privacy?" he sighed, turning his gaze on me "No but I can still wish for it." I shook my head. "There is no privacy in war, you know that!" I said, laughing as Sasuke groaned, leaning his head into his hands.

"**So now he's at the point to where he can't resist you?"** I raised my brow _"What do you mean?"_ I heard Kyuubi laugh, causing my vision to blur a little. **"How can you not know what I mean?"**

"_Uh… let me point to myself and state clueless?"_ there was a snort **"Obviously."**

"_Well if you want me to know so bad then tell me."_ Another snort **"The boy loves you so much that now he's having a hard time trying to resist doing anything to you. Such as claiming you as his own…"**

"_Still confused here Kyuu."_

"**Jesus he wants to fuck you, how does that work for you?" ** My eyes went wide _"Nope still don't understand." _I heard Kyuubi growl in frustration, causing me to become light headed.

'This is getting worse… I have to fix the seal fast…'

-AN-

Alright so They are on a boat and I swear that is what Ima name the chapter just because of Lonely Island... But yea I don't have much to state since I have to leave in about 5-10 minutes and I still got to put my socks and shoes on and get my wallet and stuff... so... enjoy lol. Uh I am still trying not to let my story crash with the chapters that come out since... well if I do that then we both have to wait a long time for Naruto's chapter release for me to type up stuff then add the chapter... anyway yea... 5mins... Seeya guys!

-Ja ne


	49. 49　The Shadow's Cloak

YAY the site finally let me log in lol been trying to so I could upload this stories chapter. Ima steal my AN's from NHS and HSF rq... Coz I am a very lazy person... Very...

Alright guys I've been in a good mood lately... so... I have a question for everyone... -glances over to Akuma-

**Akuma:** Daemon would like to know what was YOUR favorite part from any of her stories you have read. (If you have read more than one, you can still state your favorite scene from each story!)

Now... the reason I want to know?

**Akuma:** Daemon will more than likely draw some of those scenes out to thank the people who has been reading her stories!

Now there is also one more thing I would like to bring up -changes gaze to Kyuubi-

**Kyuubi: Fuck off**

Okay... moody demon doesn't want to ask it for me... who does?

**Tenten: **I will!

Sasuke it is.

**Sasuke: **Hn... Daemon is holding a Poll for her story "Fuckinglongassnameintherain"

**Akuma: **Sasuke...

**Sasuke:** Whatever... "Fainarufantajinrain" or in a simple... less... headache way to say it. "FFJ". The poll is asking weither there shall be a Lemon between me and Akuma or not. Daemon explains everything at the bottom Author Note in FFJ Chapter 19.

That's not all though Sasuke...

**Sasuke:** Tch... She cannot update FFJ until there is a sufficient amount of votes in. Right now she only has 1 person going "YES!" Is that all? I was a little busy when you called me.

Not busy enough.

But yes guys, I need some votes in for FFJ and a lemon, the same thing will more than likely happen to this story and my others but at the moment, where I managed to write this up to is not near any parts that would be a great time for a Lemon. So for those that do read FFJ, can you please put in a vote, either through a PM, through Review or through the Poll I put up on my Profile.

Now... that... that is out of the way, you may proceed to the story.

**†**

"Should we be worried that Akuma is sleeping a lot more than usual?" I looked over to Gai. "I wouldn't really worry too much about her… she won't speak up if something is wrong with her." I stared, looking away.

"Not even to you?" I glanced over to Yamato. "No… she's been keeping to herself a lot recently. I still want to know… why she has suddenly feared my eyes."

"Has it occurred to you the fact that… the person who is after her is an Uchiha? The eye which took control over the beast within her. Maybe she fears you doing that to her." I stared at Yamato. "She should know I wouldn't do such things to her though… all those times that Kyuubi went out of control, I only tamed her anger."

"I don't know her thoughts Sasuke… but Akuma has reasons for everything she does and everything she is." I sighed. "I'm going to check on her." I walked out, leaving the adults alone in the room.

I made it down the hall and stopped when I heard a low growl. I looked over my shoulder. Seeing nothing I continued walking down the wall, hearing the noise once again, but this time… from Akuma's room.

I opened the door cautiously then peered in. my eyes went wide at the site before me. Before me was Akuma, cloaked in a dark red chakra that was slowly turning black. It was in the shape of a demonic fox, rather than the normal fox cloak. The chakra ears on her head were formed into a horn shape, while the chakra tails were spear like.

'What the hell is happening?' I heard the gurgling growl again then noticed deep black eyes on me. "It is not the fox she is trying to control… but herself." I turned around to see the Hachibi standing behind me, his gaze set on Akuma.

"There is a seal on the dark chakra though…" I said, in which he simply lifted his arm and pointed to Akuma. I followed his hand to see the necklace's seal being activated around her chest. The symbols were frozen in mid sealing. "What…"

"It seems the seal is cracked somewhere." My eyes narrowed 'It had to of cracked when she fought Pein…'

"Do you know how to stop this?" I asked. He shook his head "Chakra is too dark and dangerous to go near. This is a battle she must fight for herself." He walked off, not saying anything else. I looked over to Akuma with concern. 'Would Yamato be able to help? No… he only can hold down Kyuubi… but it looks like Kyuubi's chakra is fighting the dark chakra… what can I do?'

I sighed as another gurgling growl was directed at me. 'I have to do something… if she doesn't win the battle she will come for the whole crew.' I entered the room, closing the door behind me. "Akuma… was this why you didn't want me to come with you? Do you fear hurting me again?" her darkened eyes narrowed as the crimson chakra froze in turning black.

I took my chance, walking near her to try to force the seal into working. I ignored the burning feeling as I got closer to her, remembering the burning pain from the first encounter. "I can help you." I hissed in pain as something hit my shoulder.

"If you let me…." She growled, moving back against the wall. "No no don't cringe back I promise I won't use my Sharingan." As if that was the reason for the sudden fear, she stopped moving and stood still. She watched me as I got closer and extended my arm out towards her.

Carefully, I reached for the necklace, sending chakra inside just as I found myself flying into the door. I watched helplessly as she lashed around, holding her head as angry cries echoed in the room. Once again the darkness began taking over the crimson chakra. "No… that was supposed to help! Not make it worse." I grabbed onto the door handle to help myself up.

Suddenly both the crimson and black chakra dissipated in thin air, letting Akuma fall limp. I bolted over, checking Akuma. I frowned when I noticed the seal from the necklace was overtaking her body. "What did I do?" I leaned my head against Akuma's. "Please… let this not be bad… let Akuma be alright…"

†**Break†**

"We've had everyone we know look at her but… none of them can see what is wrong. Some of them said that it might just be temporary." I nodded as the medic Nin finished wrapping my shoulder. "So she might not be awake for a while?" the guy shook his head then sighed.

"It might have been too late with how long it has been since what happened, happened. We were lucky you guys ported when you did though… you wouldn't have lasted any longer out at sea with those injuries." I nodded again, pulling up my shirt.

"What about the seal?" Yamato asked from his spot against the wall. "Well… we looked over the seal but… nothing about it is familiar. None of us are from the Uzumaki clan either so we don't understand the seal." I raised my brow. "What do you mean?" I asked.

"The Uzumaki clan specialized in sealing techniques. If we had someone from that clan, they would surely know what went wrong and how to fix it." I groaned as Yamato hit the back of his head on the wall. "What?" the guy asked, looking between us.

"The only Uzumaki we know… is the one covered in the seal." The guy's eyes widened. "Are you serious?" I nodded "Yes… she is possibly the last Uzumaki now living."

"It may be possible then…" I glanced over to the man as he stood in a thoughtful position. "She might be rewriting the seal from within… it is just a guess since she is an Uzumaki… might be completely wrong. However… with how her entire being is frozen in time and the seal is very visible without a flow of chakra present…" I nodded in understanding.

"I noticed the seal on the necklace was broken…" I looked to the side, crossing my arms in thought. "There was a crack in the necklace… I think she obtained it during the fight in which another sealed necklace was broken. I think…" I trailed off, almost telling the guy about Kyuubi.

"Well for now, you can only watch on the side lines. I suggest not to interfere with her while the seals are written all over her body." I quickly looked over to the guy. "Wait… all over her?" he nodded. "You mean it wasn't spread out that far?"

"No… it was only on her chest, spreading up to her face." Yamato said, giving the guy a look. "Hm… maybe it was one of the medic's healings that might of spread out the seal then." He sighed then walked out of the room. "I'm going to Akuma." I stated immediately, leaving Yamato in the room alone.

I walked down the hall, looking around. 'Has the darkness really gotten so bad… that it has been trying to take over her while she sleeps?' I stopped in front of the door Akuma was in. I looked down to see some dark chakra seeping out.

I sighed, opening the door to prepare myself for the worst. I looked inside to see Akuma lying on a bed, a light blue glow around her as the dark chakra swirled around, trying to break through. 'She's protecting herself…'

I walked over and sat down in the chair near Akuma. Quickly the darkness left the room, clearing the light to shine brightly. 'Does the darkness fear me?' I stared at Akuma.

-AN-

So I was asked a few interesting questions... I wanna answer a few before I actually say something about the story's chapter.

_Why don't you write the stories in Japanese if you know it?_ Well that is simple. I found that it would be easier typing the stories in English since a lot of readers are English speakers. Not just that but it seems that English can be easier to translate into another language than Japanese would be translating to English (Specially with how a lot of people use Google) I guess it kind of is towards being... it just seems easier. I could type them in english I could type them in Spanish and I could type them in Japanese... English just seemed to be the more popular end

_Why do you write so many stories if you can't keep them updated fast?_ That is actually really easy to answer. I can get writers block a lot... but my mind never stops on story ideas. If I can't think of something for one story, I go to the next and write to it... most of the time I get a good idea while typing on another story. So it's to help me keep in touch with writing while I let my writers block pass.

_If you like SasuNaru then why do you write SasuFemNaru stories?_ I actually like SasuFemNaru stories more... don't get me wrong I love both SasuNaru AND SasuFemNaru it's just... because SasuFemNaru has become rare to find, it's something I want to become less rare to find. If I can at least inspire people to write more, awesome!

_Why do you write in a first person perspective?_ I'm originally a Horror story writer, not a Fanfiction writer. I am always writing drama and horror stories... but I wanted to get better at doing romance stories, and because I was already a first person horror story writer... it was just something I stuck with. When you are used to one thing... you just keep doing it. Unlike my fanfictions though, my normal stories and books do make people feel as though they are in the story itself... I kind of want people to feel like that... but don't at the same time... if that is understandable

_You write a lot about people getting hurt, why? _ Well it kind of is one of those... ways where I let off some stress. Not everyone's childhood was bright, I certainly know mine wasn't so... I wanted to share the experience... because not everyone was bullied... and the people that bully don't realize how people feel.

_Why do you use Akuma as Naruko's name?_ I guess I have something against using Naruko though it is a very common name for the female Naruto. Uzumaki Akuma was a nickname I was given years ago by a classmate, long before Naruto even came out. Funny enough... I always drew my character "Uzumaki Akuma" as a Humanized fox for the longest while, which in fact did have 9 tails funny enough. She did have the red in the hair, but the hair wasn't blonde at first it was burgendy (since at that time my hair resembled a tint near that) she had the deep gash whiskers too... then when Naruto came out on Manga in Japan I started reading it and after seeing Naruto's henge I was like "That is the real Uzumaki Akuma." and ever since, female Naruto has been Akuma to me.

_You have started calling Kyuubi Kurama in your stories, why? _Well... if you aren't keeping track of the manga I am realllllyyyy sorry I just gave you a spoiler then! **Spoiler alert**: Kyuubi's real name is Kurama. I do plan (and have been planning) to even call the female Kyuubi in NUA 'Kurama'. It is just a very fitting name for such a character.

That was all the questions that I found myself with... guys if you have any questions, go right ahead and ask! I'm willing to answer them! Now for my comments on this chapter...

As you guys probably remember several chapters ago, Akuma's dark chakra was mentioned a few times. As we all know from Naruto, the darkness never leaves... now I'm sure you guys are curious to Akuma's form and why it would be like Kyuubi's fox cloak... that actually gets answered in the next chapter... which you will have to wait a bit for since I am still typing out NUA to 55 so that it is set on chapters for a bit.

I was going to do a SasuxAkuma drawing (well SasuxFemNaru) but with the position I drew Sasuke in and how the outfit was coming out on Akuma, it was looking more like a SasuNaru picture... so for those that do like SasuNaru, on my deviantart (which is DaemonDeDevil also) is a drawing of the two for Valentine's Day. Which I also did a SasuxFemNaru story for V-day for everyone. I hope you all like them!~

-Ja ne うん～


	50. 50 Tainted blade

こんにちは！(Hello!/Good afternoon!)

I can imagine some people "Whaaa! I thought you said their would be no update for a while!" well... there wasn't going to be... until I typed up to chapter 60... when I was only to type up to 55... and guess what? There will be a chapter special coming up! Instead of the normal 1.2k~1.6k Word count... it is about a 4k word count, aka roughly 3 chapters in 1!

Now guys... onto some stuff I want...

What was your favorite part in any of my stories? Yes you may choose from more than one story, I do not care. I plan to draw up a part for you guys, and I **Really** would like an answer.

And #2...

Still need votes for FFJ if you read it... you don't have to review the story, you can just go to my Profile and vote from there. I only have a total of 6 votes... the lowest I will go before I update is 20.

That is everything.

**†**

"**What are you planning?"** I stared up at Kyuubi as her hold around me tightened with a feeling of wanting to protect.

"_**Planning? I'm not planning anything. Yet."**_ A low sinister voice said, mocking Kyuubi. **"Like hell… why are you after Akuma?"** the voice laughed, throwing Kyuubi off guard.

"_**To have a body like this… it is nearly indestructible. A demon on the inside to heal when the body is damaged, and to supply extra power? Who wouldn't want Akuma?"**_ I frowned as the darkness started to seep into the cage.

"**Who do you think you are?"** I grabbed Kyuubi, making her peer down at me. "You knew that the seal on the necklace was chipped didn't you?"

"_**Yes… and it allowed me to slowly come out with neither of you noticing."**_ I snorted. "No we noticed… but we didn't know your objective. You were the reason why Akuma no Yami was clinging to Sasuke and taking his power away."

"_**That may be so… but what can you do from within? The seal has overtaken your body. It has left you frozen in time."**_ I laughed "But wouldn't that mean you are too? How can you take over the body you claim to be indestructible?"

I heard a low growl, meaning I caused them frustration. _**"Dear child… as a blade… I have no body of my own."**_

"Which is why you took my appearance." I stated. _**"It is not just your appearance… it is the appearance of the legends told by the Uchiha clan."**_ I snorted "You are just a blade that has been corrupted… Sasuke has the Tenshi no Yami… as long as that blade exists you cannot do harm to me nor anyone else."

"_**And you cannot lose me so easily. I am a shadow of you after all… the destruction you have hated so much."**_ I looked over to Kyuubi. "I'm going to renew the seal…" she nodded to me, letting me slip out from her tail and go behind her.

I bit my thumb then quickly went through my hand seals, ending with my blood smeared on my skin. _**"Don't even bother child. You are within your body, there is nothing you can do."**_ I faltered slightly but shook my head.

"I'm not going to give up just because you tell me to." I slammed my hand on the ground within Kyuubi's cage, causing the floor to shake as a glow from under the water showed itself. I glared up past the gate at the target of destruction. It was me… eyes pitch black, with every marking on the body being the same tint. Instead of the blonde hair majority and red tips, it was red hair majority with blonde tips. She was clad in a black version of the normal ANBU outfit.

I watched as her eyes widened before they narrowed. _**"You may have brought the seal within… but with that crack in the seal, there is nothing you can do."**_ She began reaching her arm into Kyuubi's cage.

I smirked as I lifted my other hand, biting it, then smeared the blood onto the back of my hand. "There is a funny thing you forgot…" she raised her brow at me. "I'm an Uzumaki… Seals are my specialty." I slammed my hand down into the center of the seal, causing the crack in the seal to glow and reform itself.

I watched as the shadow of me screamed as the seal enclosed around her.

†**Break†**

My eyes shot open, as my body shot up in the bed I was in. I looked to the side to see Sasuke sleeping in my chair. 'That's why…' I smiled softly. **"And to think you were going to ditch him… see, he was helpful." **I rolled my eyes.

"_As long as he has the Tenshi no Yami… I am safe… so for now… you are right."_ The smile on my face grew softer as I stared at Sasuke. I lifted myself off the bed then leaned over Sasuke. **"What are you going to do kit?"**

I turned my head to the side as I leaned down closer to Sasuke then pressed my lips against his. I felt him stir a little before he relaxed. I pulled back, opening my eyes in which I did not recall closing. I stared into smiling onyx eyes. **"Kit."** _"Hn?"_ **"He's awake."** I jumped at realizing that in fact I had woke Sasuke from doing what I did.

"Akuma…" I felt myself pulled into strong arms. "`Suke?" I asked, watching as several emotions passed through his eyes. "You were out for quite a while." I looked over to the door to see Killer Bee standing there against the frame. "How long?"

"For most of the ride here than a week after arriving here." I nodded slowly. "I would like to learn how to control Kyuubi." I said directly.

"If we do that… we will first need to beat your darkness." He walked out of the room, leaving us alone. "To beat my darkness…" I felt Sasuke sigh, making me look at him. "I asked him about it… he took me to the area and had me fight my dark side…" I nodded then noticed that his shoulders didn't appear to be carrying a lot of weight.

"`Suke beat his inner demon I see." He smirked "Yeah and you better have the same results." I pouted, looking away. "Yeah well I can't beat the dark chakra…"

"What you are fighting is your hatred… all that which is bottled up within you." I looked over to Sasuke. "Like… the feelings I had towards being rejected?" he nodded.

"That is much easier than what I thought!" he stared at me with confusion. "No Akuma… it won't be that easy." I frowned "What do you mean?"

"I'm not telling you anything… this is for you to learn on your own." I sighed then nodded. "You're right… I also have to thank you… if you weren't near me when you were… I probably wouldn't have been able to mend the seal on the necklace."

"If I wasn't near you…?" I nodded then reached into his shirt and pulled out Tenshi no Yami from his weapon holster. "This scared away the darkness within me enough for me to rebuild the seal." I watched as all emotions fell from his face. "What's wrong?"

"When I first came into this room… the darkness was seeping from under the door… the instant I sat in the chair near you… it became bright in here. I was wondering… why it had suddenly dissipated…"

I nodded "But that doesn't explain what happened when you became in that frozen state."

"What?" he sighed "I had forced chakra into the seal to try and mend it but… instead you started screaming… thrashing around… then you went completely limp with the seal marking your body…"

"**He sent the darkness within him to mend the seal."** "_I know… but he doesn't know that his body has been slowly consumed by darkness… that is why Akuma no Yami was clinging to him…"_

"I wouldn't worry about that!" I said, smiling at him. "It was probably the dark chakra screaming in pain, and the seal just froze me because it was broken and as a safety measure. Probably wanted to make sure that the darkness couldn't escape while I was out cold." He nodded then sighed, pulling me closer to him as he rested his head on my shoulder.

"You should go follow Bee… he went to the Waterfall…" I nodded, getting off Sasuke's lap. "Root for me!" I said, walking out of the room.

'Where is this… Waterfall?'

-AN-

Yep... that is right... Akuma no Yami is now starting to play a part ;D lol So you guys know... the part in the Anime which Naruto meets his Mother... I plan to try to keep that as close to the anime/manga as possible. Of course in the Akuma sense since Akuma isn't as clueless as Naruto, but is clueless none-the-less lol.

I will also one day murder Microsoft word... stupid thing is against 1st person writers... It tried correcting stuff again! So sorry if there is a lot of mistakes!... Stupid program with its auto-correct in which it should not be working coz I turned it off months ago...

-Ja ne うん～


	51. 51 Waterfall of Truth

Alright here be thy update on NUA lol now for me to eat because I didn't eat at all yesterday or the day before... and today thus far... I keep forgetting to xD

†

I sighed, letting my muscles relax as I sat cross-legged in front of the waterfall. "Remember to relax." I closed my eyes, letting out another breath.

"_**Why didn't you sign autographs at Ichiraku?"**_I jumped at the sudden voice. "What?"

"_**They all… suddenly changed their tune and tried to suck up to you…"**_ I watched as the figure behind the waterfall come closer to me. _**"What a bunch of pests…"**_

I watched as another me came out from the waterfall. **"What the hell… is that the Akuma no Yami?"** _"No it can't be…"_ I looked over the Dark Akuma carefully.

"_**The villagers all treated us like a pariah."**_ _"But… she does look like the Akuma no Yami…"_ I narrowed my eyes. _"Wait Kyuu, the eyes look at them."_ The Dark Akuma before me was indeed not the Akuma no Yami… but you could see the influence of the Akuma no Yami leaking into it. The eyes white were black and the eyes were red.

"**Good… I feared the day if you had to fight the Akuma no Yami here…"** I frowned _"One day I have to… I just hope it isn't today."_

"Who are you?" I asked. I watched as the Dark Akuma smirked _**"Can't you tell…? I'm you. I am yourself. I am the you inside your heart."**_ I narrowed my gaze. _"But she sure as hell is a bitch like Akuma no Yami."_

"**A-fucking-men."** I smiled, throwing the Dark Akuma off a little. _"I didn't know you were religious."_

"_**He called this the waterfall of truth… didn't he? It's the perfect place… for me to come out."**_ I frowned as my gaze hardened on the Dark Akuma.

"_**In other words… I am the true you. I am the real you."**_ I tightened my brows "The real me…?"

"_**Yes… I am your precious hatred. I am the dark part of you!"**_ I snorted "That was obvious that you are the dark me but how much darker can you be compared to me?"

"_**Dark enough for a difference…The Kyuubi likes me better."**_ I let go of my hardened look. _"Is she serious?"_ I nearly started to laugh but caught myself from doing so. **"Focus Kit"** I narrowed my gaze as I readied my position. _"I know that Kyuu-chan."_

"_**That's right… I am you. And you can't get rid of me, you faker!"**_ my eyes went wide as I watched the Dark Akuma lunge towards me. I quickly lifted my arm, blocking the punch that was aimed at me. I lifted my other arm, blocking the next hit. "You're the fake!" I growled out.

After throwing several blows to each other, we found ourselves panting on the water surface. 'We're the same strength… won't get anywhere with us at the same level…' I formed several clones, only to see the Dark Akuma do the same. "Fuck even the same numbers?" Dark Akuma smirked.

"Damn it!" I pointed off towards the Dark Akuma's "Go!" Dark Akuma extended her arm shouting "Go!" after several clones were dispelled due to the blows I decided to go to my last resort. I lifted my arm and began forming the Rasengan, only to see my clone do the same. 'You have got to be kidding me!'

Ignoring the smirking Dark Akuma, I lunged towards her as she did the same. We both extended our Rasengan as we shouted "Rasen-"

"_**gan!"**_

I gasped, opening my eyes and panting. "Akuma? What's wrong, are you okay?" I looked up to Sasuke panting. "The dark me… was stronger than I thought….it was like I couldn't beat her."

"You have to or you cannot proceed further." I stared at the man with the funny print on his nose. "Do you think Bee would help?" I asked him. "I cannot ask him myself." I frowned then stared down. 'If Bee went through the same training… he had to of had a dark side…'

"**Kit… Bee is a host just like you… remember Motoi, that spiky haired dude there… he snapped on you then stated you could imagine what life he had since you were a host too."**

"_You're right…"_ I looked over to Motoi again "Motoi… do you think that you could tell me about Bee then? Maybe… just maybe I can figure out something from that." He stared at me in silence.

"Since you are a host like Bee… I will tell you." I smiled "Thank you."

†**Break†**

I stared off into the sea before me, sitting upon one of the spikes that were extending out towards it. **"Could you figure anything from what Motoi told you?"** I stared down at my hands. _"Bee was always happy and ignored what happened to him… he wasn't always the host for the Hachibi."_

"**You know what I meant Akuma."** I sighed _"I do but… it just has me thinking…"_

I stared down, knowing that sadness filled my eyes.

"_Look, it's that kid…"_

"_Listen, you'd better stay away from us!"_

"_Get out of here!"_

I looked up.

"_We believed in you!"_

"_You're our hero, Akuma!"_

"_Thank you!"_

I closed my eyes as I remembered the things that happened with Gaara.

"_My own father tried again and again to have me assassinated. All I am to them is a relic of a past they'd rather forget… so why am I alive?"_ _his eyes glared into me._

"_Gaara's the Kazekage! You can't talk to him like that!"_

"_He's quiet and cool and strong and handsome and elite…" a girl said as she stared at Gaara with hearts in her eyes._

"They trust Bee now… and Gaara? He became the Kazekage and worked hard for his village to accept him…" I stated out loud before smiling faintly. 'As for me… I had Sasuke…. Iruka-sensei… and the others….'

The Dark Akuma's words flashed through my mind again.

"_**The villagers all treated us like a pariah." **__she smirked. __**"I am you yourself. I am the you inside your heart."**_

I stared down, sadness once again reaching me. **"Kit?"**

"_I never gave it thought… but somewhere in my heart…"_ I trailed off before sighing. "It's true… that I'm not sure if the villagers really trust me."

I heard a male scream, causing me to look off to the side. "That sounded like Motoi!" I bolted over to see Motoi in the grips of a giant monster. "Motoi!" I shouted.

I summoned a clone then began forming the rasengan with it. "Don't worry Motoi! We'll save you!"

"**Return of the Hachibi! Say goodbye to the crazy squid!"** I stared at the Hachibi as he emerged from under the water. I knew that I had a huge sweat drop on the side of my head along with my mouth being wide open as if going 'What the fuck?'

He quickly beat down the squid before he joined us on the spike we were perched on, bringing Motoi with him.

"Why did you save me…?" Motoi instantly asked Bee who stared at him in confusion. "You… must have known… that I tried to kill you… so why?"

"When did that happen?" Bee said, smiling. "All I remember is… me and Motoi. Me and Motoi. The times I spent with Motoi, together… we trained hard like birds of a feather, we made mistakes but it was no disaster… the two of us always exploding into laughter. The two of us laughing, best friends forever… the times I spent with Motoi, together." He extended his arm out into a fist.

I watched as the tears filled in Motoi's eyes as he extended his hand out to Bee, bumping fists. 'A friendship that never ended…' I glanced over to Sasuke, who was smiling softly at Motoi and Bee. 'I guess… I can understand that.' I my soft smile extended into a grin.

-AN-

I used the help of the manga to do this since this is the point at which the episodes are near right? (No clue xD) I got so much I have to type up so while I eat I will be working on more of HSF and NUA chapters, when I should be managing UT's chapters but that is not popular at all at this point so it isn't hitting its marks fast so what I have it typed to for now is fine.

-Ja ne


	52. 52 Tainted Falls

I am so tired right now so not much to say however I will state that I am sorry that this is late on being updated... can't even remember what happened for this to be late.

†

"Hey, Kyuubi kid, thanks for trying to save Motoi." I looked up to Bee and grinned "No prob!" behind me I could hear Yamato and Motoi talking, while Sasuke stayed behind me.

"…There is something that draws people to Akuma… it's the same with Bee-san." Motoi said. "It seems that way…. Yes." Yamato responded in a happy tone.

"First I thought you were a true foo', but now I see you're coo' too!" I looked up to Bee, then remembered how Kyuubi had dissed his rap right in front of both the Hachibi and Bee. "Your rhymes are sweet, octo-dude! I'm glad I met you!" I said in a rap, making Sasuke laugh.

I watched as Bee extended his hand in a fist "Hey, nice beat!" he said, a smile on his face. I stared at his hand. 'Motoi trusts octopops and octopops trusts Motoi too…'

I smiled then bumped my fist with him "Hey yo! I said I'm Akuma dattebayo!" he stared at me before taking his fist away. "It's always 'Hey yo' and 'dattebayo' with you…"

He turned to walk then gave me a smile "Hey yo, that's pretty annoying-tebayo!" He said in his rap.

He pointed to me, smiling. "Go to the waterfall of truth… I know you can do it now!" I nodded.

†**Break†**

I sat down in the middle of the island again, eyes closed. _**"So you're back again. It'll always be the same though. You can't defeat me…"**_ I smiled "Yeah… trying to defeat you didn't get me anywhere… you just do whatever I do."

"_**You can't get rid of me, either… I know you better than anyone."**_ I stood up "Then… you already know, don't you?" I asked, making the Dark Akuma narrow her eyes. _**"What are you trying to say!"**_

I smirked "What I decided." Dark Akuma stared at me in silence before she spoke up _**"How should I know?"**_

I shook my head "You can't fool me… anyway…. If this place shows what's in my heart… then I just have to picture it…. So I can show you!" I clapped my hands together, closing my eyes.

Above my head appeared words. "This… is my signature!" I said smiling.

"_**Tch… you bastard…"**_ I continued to smile "That's the signature I couldn't make myself write at Ichiraku."

"_**Why'd you come up with something like that? It's stupid! You're a fool for letting them make a fuss over you!"**_ I listened to Dark Akuma as she yelled at me_**. "Those guys lied to us all this time! They made up rules to exclude us! Remember?"**_

She held up her hand to her chest as she continued _**"We suffered… it hurt! I'm the only one who understands you! Don't believe those guys!"**_

"I know… the villagers are important to me, but there's something else I have to believe in first…" I lifted my hand and pointed at myself smiling. "I'm going to believe in myself. In the me they trust."

I watched as Dark Akuma's eyes went wide before she fell to her knees, crying. _**"Why…?"**_ she started. _**"After… after all we suffered."**_

"Octopops made me realize… he doesn't doubt himself, he doesn't sulk. He's proud of himself!"

"_**Am I holding you back? Then… then who the hell am I?" **_I sighed, shaking my head. **"Dear god your dark side is so fucking moody." **_"Can you imagine if I was really like this?"_ **"Oh fuck I would have killed you."**

I shook my head again then looked up to Dark Akuma. "I was able to be strong because of you, that's how I got this far."

"_**Then…"**_ she got up and lunged towards me_** "What… what should I do?"**_ I extended my arms out to my sides "That's simple."

I caught Dark Akuma in a hug, throwing her off. "You have to become me, because you are me. Thanks for everything… but it's enough now." I felt the teardrops landing on my back before I felt Dark Akuma disappear.

"**You did it kit."** _"Who would have thought I had to be sappy with myself?"_

"_**Just because you beat your hatred, doesn't mean you beat me."**_ I jumped and turned towards the waterfall to see another me. **"That…"** I frowned, staring into the dark black eyes. "So… even the waterfall can bring you out…"

"_**Aw don't I get a hello?"**_ she said, grinning. "I'll think about it when you stop pestering me."

"_**Let's see you try and control Kyuubi with me being inside you. Good luck hahahaha!"**_ she disappeared in a swirl, laughter echoing around.

I stood up from the small piece of land. **"Are you going to tell them?"** _"No… Akuma no Yami can't harm me if I'm behind sacred walls." _**"But what if she could?"** I stared at the waterfall in front of me. _"When that happens… I'll tell you."_

I turned to the group behind me and smiled."Judging by that cheeky ass grin… you won." Sasuke said, smirking. I pouted and stuck out my tongue "Well you love this cheeky grin!" I shouted.

"It's too soon to celebrate, mothafucka!" Bee said, walking over to me. 'Does he know about Akuma no Yami?' he stopped in front of me then held out both his hands in a rap. "Now ya gotta learn how to control the nine-tails! Starting today… I'm your teacher, getting up in your head… follow my lead or you'll wind up dead!"

I smiled as I held my hand into a fist. "Right!" he bolted over to the waterfall. "Follow me Akuma." He stood before the waterfall. "Um… can I come with you?" Yamato said, raising his hand. "Ok!" he said, simply.

"What about you, Motoi, Sasuke?" Yamato asked, looking between the two. "I have to check in with Kumogakure, so I'll leave you here…" Motoi said. "Thanks for everything." Yamato responded.

"Sasuke?" Yamato asked. "It's Akuma… do you think I'll leave her behind?" he said, jumping over by Bee to enter the waterfall. I shook my head and followed them inside to see a hidden chamber from within the waterfall. "Oh… wow…" I found myself saying as I looked around at the stones laid out in ancient buildings. The design on the wall was that of the eight tailed beast.

"Here you will fight the Kyuubi." Bee said, pointing to the distance in the shrine. **"Ohh you are to fight me?"** _"Yeah! You better not hold back either!"_ I smiled **"Oh man have I wanted to fight you, get your paws ready kit, my claws have been itching to fight something."** I rolled my eyes.

We followed Bee through a bunch of statues that were missing their heads. "These look like ancient ruins… they look like they might be archaeologically valuable, but they're in need of repair." Yamato said, looking around at the statues.

"No! Those statues have always been headless. There's a reason for that." Bee said as we finished walking through the field of headless statues. "Alright… you said I was to fight the Kyuubi here but… I am kind of curious on how… how can I fight her and see her?" I asked, scratching the back of my head.

"Fight the Kyuubi? You're not planning on doing something rash, are you?" Yamato asked quickly. "How do you expect her to control it without being rash, you stupid idiot? This is a holy place where many past hosts have come as part of the choosing ceremony." Bee said, walking us through a small tunnel before we reached a small statue of a beast hanging out of the wall.

"This is a place where you can communicate with the Bijuu. Inside this building… got it?" I stared up at the place "In here…?"

"Only the chosen can enter… put your head in the statue's mouth, and if there is no darkness in your heart, the door will open." I stared over to the statue again. **"What are you going to do… you still have Akuma no Yami…"** I frowned.

"Um… can you explain a little more in detail? I'm not sure I get it." Yamato said, scratching his forehead. "IF there's no darkness in my heart… that's why I had to go to the waterfall first…" I said out loud.

"But… if there's darkness in your heart, the door won't open. And that's not all… the statue will bite your head off! Got it?" Bee said, as darkness filled his face, giving off a creepy aura. "Those headless statues that you saw are past hosts."

"It's too risky. Akuma, have one of your clones do it." Yamato said. I looked over to Sasuke who stayed calm over it. "This is a holy place, mothafucka! The spirits of Kumogakure's ancestors are watching over us… you can't fool them!" Bee said.

"But!" Yamato said. I shook my head "Captain Yamato… I came here to control the Kyuubi, this is important to me. I refuse to run away."

-AN-

So... Been trying to endlessly type the stories so that I can try to update more frequently... How is that going? Well... NHS is posted up to 28 right now... but I have it written up to chapter 42. HSF is posted to 23 which I should update, according to my notebook its at the point of update... but that is written up to chapter 33 or 34. NUA(This story) is now(after I post this) at chapter 52... I have it written up to chapter... 62? Or 63. UT is posted to 8 but written (Once again.../emocorner) up to chapter 12 or 13. I wish I didn't loose all my original files nor did most of them go corrupted, because... well more than likely these stories would be longer. I have 2 other stories that I have been writing on the side when I remember the ideas I had for them... I stopped typing up my Fullmetal Alchemist story because I lost its files on one of my giga sticks that I haven't been able to find for 2 months now.

I have been having problems with getting this up for nearly a day now, so I am hoping that it will be put in and will register as being a new chapter. It refuses to send out the alert that it has been uploaded and it's making me aggitated since that means it wasn't uploaded onto the site at all yet... I will keep trying until it gives me an email alert, which would give everyone else the alert then too.

-Ja ne うん


	53. 53 Devil vs Fox vs Headless Statues?

Friday Friday Friday~ That means Update Update Update to NUA! So here is chapter 53

†

I walked over to the statue, sighing. 'I have to believe in myself.' I put my head within the statue and looked around. I could feel the sweat falling from my forehead down the side of my face.

**Sasuke's POV**

I watched in silence as Akuma stuck her head within the statue's mouth.

"Wahhhh!" she screamed out. Yamato quickly ran over and pulled on her. "Akuma!" he shouted.

I narrowed my eyes to see a headless Akuma. 'The hell…'

"Wh... what? No way! Akuma… you…!" Yamato stuttered as he stared at Akuma's headless body.

"Psych!" Akuma shouted as she popped her head out from the cloak. "There was just a switch inside!" she said grinning. Yamato stared at Akuma in silence. "I just couldn't resist…" she said.

"I did the same thing myself! The statues are just broken. I was just jokin'." Bee said to Yamato. I sighed, shaking my head. 'So we got two pranksters? I have my hands filled…'

"I THOUGHT THIS WAS A HOLY PLACE! 'MOTHER FUCKER'!" Yamato shouted over to Bee. The door suddenly started to open, causing Akuma and Yamato to go silent as they watched.

"Go in here and sit down, close your eyes and concentrate. Just like with the waterfall. Then you'll be able to see the Bijuu." Bee said, walking towards the inside of the room. We followed him inside before he began talking.

"Listen to my rhyme, cuz it's teachin' time!…. Akuma, what sort of seal was used on the Kyuubi?" she stared at him "Huh?" before she realized what he was talking about. "Oh Shishofuin, a four-element seal." She said, nodding.

"Shishofuin… eh? That's high-quality work! It's even stronger than the Tekko Fuin, my iron-armor seal! … You got the key?" she nodded "Yeah!"

"Then we really are going to take off the seal… what do we do if she can't control the Kyuubi… and it's completely revived?" Yamato asked, sweat present on his face.

"Then we lock it inside here! That's what this place was built for. The fox stays in jail till we get another Jinchuuriki. Don't tell me you're gonna bail just 'cuz things are getting' sticky?" Bee said, looking over to Akuma and Yamato.

"We-" Yamato began but was quickly cut off by Akuma. "No way! I'll teach her who's boss once and for all!" I raised my brow 'I thought those two were on speaking terms.'

"Word! I'mma go close the door and teach you what to do next!" Bee said, pressing a button on the wall. He nodded to Akuma as the door shut; she nodded back then sat down on the floor. Bee sat across from her and held out his fist, which she bumped hers with his.

'That's right… she's not doing this to control Kyuubi… but to fix the seal that had broken when she fought Pein… she is trying to set things right.' I smiled at Akuma as she closed her eyes. 'I know you can fix the seal.'

**Akuma's POV**

I opened my eyes as the darkness began to lift. _"Akuma, listen to me and I'll tell you the plan. First face the nine-tails in your soul and remove the seal!"_

I heard Bee's voice echo in my mind. I looked up at Kyuubi as she stared at me. "Yo Kyuu-chan. You look so happy."

"**Akuma…"** I grinned at her before I lifted myself up to the seal. _"You conquered your inner hate, but it's too soon to relax. The nine-tails is a mass of hatred taken to the max!"_

I grabbed onto the seal and began pulling it back. I quickly pulled off the paper and stared at the seal. 'Remember Kyuu-chan… no holding back.' I first lifted up the cloak that I had around me, holding it in my mouth. Then I lifted up the bandages around my waist, showing the seal.

"**What are you doing?"** she asked, eyes locked onto me. 'It seems that the Akuma no Yami leaked into her cage… she is not herself… she sounds more…. Menacing.'

"Mouf's full, waf an wearn!" I said, the clothe of my cloak still inside it. I poured chakra into my finger tips, causing some form of a sealing design to go down my arm. I slammed it into my stomach then turned it, causing the gate's seal to open slowly as the print on my stomach began to turn black.

I could feel the sweat pouring down my face as I watched the seal in anticipation. Quickly I was thrown back by Kyuubi's paw opening the gate. "Whoa!" I found myself flying further back. 'Shit this is a Kyuubi controlled by Akuma no Yami… how… how did she take control of Kyuubi within the time it took me to get in this room?'

"_When the nine-tails breaks free, trap it's chakra with your own and rip it out. You can't just trap one chakra with another; if we tried we'd be dopes. If we just pull the fox's chakra out of its body, we'll have him on the ropes!"_

I watched as the Hachibi's arms came swarming in and held onto Kyuubi. _"Grab the fox and latch your own chakra onto his, from there it's a tug-of-war. Keep pulling till the rope makes it all the way to your side!"_

I nodded then watched as the Hachibi slowly pulled out Kyuubi's chakra, only for it to be torn by her tail. _"I came to lend a hand, but it's too bad. Inside your soul, I can't use my full powers, so sad!"_

"Damn… she's strong…" I narrowed my eyes. 'I shouldn't have risked this if the Akuma no Yami knew she could fill Kyuubi with hatred… but… it's too late now.'

"_Oh and while you're trying to pull out her chakra, she's trying to pull yours IN. if she pulls out everything we got and we go down to zero chakra… well you don't need me to tell ya that, right?"_ Bee said. 'He's right… I have to win this.'

"**Ah ha… trying to take control of my powers, are you?"** I growled softly, gaze hard on Kyuubi. 'If this was Kyuubi, she would know what I'm doing… but this isn't. I don't want to hurt her but… I have to.'

"Forgive me Kyuu…. BRING IT ON!" I held myself ready in a fighting position only to watch Kyuubi form her tails into spikes above her mouth, encircling it.

"**You even joined forces with the eight-tails… and you call yourself a Jinchuuriki! You should be ashamed!"**

"_I know this is risky, but if you can yank out her chakra it's yours for life."_ I watched as the chakra formed into the center of her tails, above her head. _"Separate the nine-tails's chakra from her mind! Greatest treasure you'll ever find!"_

The orb became small as she ate it in her mouth. _"Don't let her hatred consume you!"_ I watched the smoke pour out of her mouth.

"_Use that strong willpower to block and you won't be entwined!"_ I quickly bolted away, knowing full well the outcome of the attack. I felt the ground shaking and looked behind me to see the attack aimed at me, causing everything all around to break.

My eyes grew wide as the orb came close to me 'Shit I can't dodge that…' I held my hands up to my head only to see a hand come from the ground and catch the orb. I sighed 'Nice one octo-dude…'

"**Grrrrrrrr"** I watched as Kyuubi's eye twitch and form into a deeper slit. I held my hands up ready to form a jutsu while Bee's Hachibi tentacle turned into the face of the Hachibi, which swallowed the explosion from within its body. It quickly deflated _"I smothered the blast, but that was my last! You're on your own now Akuma!"_

'_Thanks a million! I knew he'd be on all fours for that one!'_ I let myself slip into sage mode then formed the rasengan. I jumped above Kyuubi. 'Sage art- Gargantuan Rasengan!' I slammed it down on Kyuubi, only for her to block with her tail then blast me away with her howl. Her tails quickly came after me, causing me to gasp.

I jumped off each tail, only to see her hand aiming towards me. 'She's so fast!' she quickly brought her paw down.

"**You REALLY think you can win?"** I laughed from under her paw. "Wouldn't have taken off the seal if I didn't. Plus…" I trailed off. I grabbed onto her tail, as my clone under her paw disappeared. "I got you-ttebayo!" I swung her up in the air, bringing her down on her back.

Above her, two clones grinned, throwing a Rasengan shuriken at her. "Wind style: Rasen Shuriken!"

I heard her growl out in pain as I gripped onto her chakra with my soul. "Now…" I pulled back, her chakra still grasped by my soul. "C'mon, damnit!" I growled out in frustration. 'She's weakened… this is my chance!'

My eyes went wide as I noticed the dark red chakra leaking into what I had a hold of. 'Shit…'

-AN-

I wanted to keep this part as close to the Anime/Manga as possible... so the next few chapters will be semi-close to the anime/manga then it's back to DDD's Crazy. Now for my new schedule. I hope everyone likes it, I am sharing it in every story since not everyone reads all the stories nor the profile.

****Story Update days:**  
>Monday: Uzumaki Twins(UT)<br>Tuesday: HS Fikushon(HSF)  
>Wednesday: Not another HS Fic(NHS)<br>Thursday: -Not Available at this time-  
>Friday: NamikazeUzumaki Akuma(NUA)<br>Saturday: **Story Special Day(Not Weekly! Happens at random!)**  
>Sunday: <strong>-Fainarufantajionrain(FFJ)[Will be taken off Hold soon! I decided to make the max votes 10 rather than 20. So far it is looking like a Lemon!]<strong>**

UT was not updated this week however it will be updated next week. I still have to write more of its chapters so that story will not be updated as frequently yet. FFJ is still on hold but, like I said, it will be taken off soon. I will be writing its chapters again to the end.

Like I said though, I do hope everyone likes that I am now updating my stories just like the anime/manga, once a week with a possible special on the side!


	54. 54 Mother of Mine SPECIAL LONG CHAPTER

Friday Friday Fridayyyyy Meaning NUA NUA NUA day~ lol I forgot to state that I try to update the stories at uh... around... 9AM EST roughly(10PM in Japan) Pretty much around the time that Chapters to manga, or episodes to the anime, are officially up.

Also...

**SPECIAL SPECIAL LONG CHAPTER YAY YAY YAY! 3,329 words for this chapter rather than the 1.2k~2k words! This was the special chapter that I mentioned a few chapters back, putting 2 chapters worth of words together... why? Because Kushina~**

**Note from April 26th: I am Currently going through all my currently posted stories and checking spelling mistakes, missing information and everything of that category. I am working on the chapter that are still in the "Doc Manager" Area so I do not have to worry about them after I remove them. This will allow me to update the current chapters to stories that I have already checked. This does not effect when stories are updated at all.**

****Thank You.**  
><strong>

†

"_**I hate them!"**_

"_**It hurts…!"**_

"_**I wanna kill `em all!"**_

"_**Help us!"**_

"_**Why?"**_

"_**If only you weren't here!"**_

"_**Don't bother…"**_

"_**I want revenge!"**_

"_**I hate everything about you!"**_

"_**Her… only her!"**_

I grabbed onto my head, sweat pouring down the side of my face. "Wh…what the hell is this…?" the voices continued to plague my mind, causing me to get weaker as my Sage mode faded away. "Kh…" I found myself fall down to the ground on my knees, as I used my hands to brace myself. "Ngh…"

'Damn it…' I felt my breath hasten up as a pain went through my left eye. It felt as though it was slowly changing, changing to the darkness.

"**You don't have what it takes to control me! You're nothing more than a tiny fragment of my hatred!"** she shouted, still laying on her back. The voices of the past began forming into my head, bringing up the things I have forgiven.

"_That's her…"_

"_Go away…"_

"_No one will ever accept you."_

"_Go away!"_

"_Leave us"_

_SHUT UP!_

I gritted my teeth. I could hear Yamato, Bee and Sasuke all screaming from the outside.

"The nine-tails's hatred is stronger than I thought! This spells trouble; she needs help on the double!" Bee shouted.

"I'll hold it back! Damn it!" Yamato shouted.

"She doesn't have the necklace anymore to help you! How will you stop the Kyuubi's chakra if there is no base for you to start at?" Sasuke shouted.

'I can't give in…'

"_Disappear forever!"_

"No… You belong here…" my eyes went wide as I found myself in a different area. "Akuma." I stared up at the woman before me, her hair was long and red, as her eyes were a gentle blue. She had her hand held up to her heart, a soft smile on her face as she said my name.

'She… looks familiar…' I shook my head then stood up. "What is someone like you doing here? How do you know my name?" I immediately began asking questions.

"Why don't you guess, Akuma?" I stared hard at her as she started to laugh. "No…" I began. "Figured it out?" she asked in a happy tone.

"You're the Nine-tailed fox's true form!" I immediately stated, not thinking over my words right. She began laughing as she held onto her stomach. "You'll have to do more than transform to trick me; you damn F-" I was cut off by a hand hitting the top of my head, jerking it down.

"No-dattebane!" I held on my head then blinked slowly, looking up. "Huh… '-ttebane'?"

"I couldn't stop myself from hitting you… I've been kinda hot-tempered since the day I was born and talking like that when I get excited… I try not to say it, but sometimes my mouth bypasses my intentions."

She smiled at me "What about you? I hope you didn't get any of my bad speech patterns." I leaned back slightly. "Then…"

"Minato didn't say anything to you?" she asked. I felt my hands twitching as the realization slowly seeped into my mind. I could feel myself on the verge of tears as I stared at the woman before me. "Shame on him…"

"Yes… I'm…" I bolted over to her and hugged her tightly. I found myself shaking as the tears in my eyes started to escape. "I've wanted… I've wanted to meet you for so long, ma-ttebayo…"

"'-ttebayo', huh?" I heard her softly say as her arms returned the hug. "You really are my child." I pulled back from her, happiness present on me. "There has been so much that I have wanted to ask you!" she smiled before looking off to the side.

"You have time… but for now, we should do something about Kyuubi."

I pulled myself up as I felt chains leave my body. **"This Chakra… Kushina… is that you?"**

I smiled over to my mother, sitting down next to her, my legs crossed as her legs were out on the side. "Minato imbedded my chakra into the seal formula, so that when the time came for you to take control of the Kyuubi's power, I could be of help."

She looked over to me and laughed. "You're hair… is long like mine… but a yellow like your fathers." I lifted up the ends of my hair and smiled "But I do have some of the red of my mother!" I laughed, her joining in. "I wonder how I would have looked if I had your pretty hair…" I laughed as an image of me with long red hair came to mind.

"You're the second one to compliment my red hair" I cocked my head to the side "Who else?" she laughed, putting her hand on my shoulder "You're father, who else?"

"Oh! How did you and dad fall in love?" I asked, excitement going through my body. I watched as she began to blush, making me smile. "What an embarrassing thing to ask-ttebane!" I laughed, pointing at her. "Ha! You said '-ttebane!' You're excited!"

"In this case, it's more like shaken up-ttebane!" she said, trying to mask her embarrassment. I laughed again "You said it again!"

"Let's see… it was the first day I came to the hidden leaf village…" she began.

{**Kushina's Childhood POV}**

_I looked up at the classroom before me. Many different faces stared at me, but one struck out the most._

"That's when I first met your father, Minato."

"_All right. We have a new transfer student today who will be attending our academy." I closed my eyes, thinking of words to say._

"_I'm Uzumaki Kushina-ttebane!" I shouted, then quickly covered my mouth at realizing that I had said '-ttebane' again._

_All the class mates began bickering with each other._

"_Look at the color of her hair." One kid said._

"_How can anyone have hair like that?" another said as both began to laugh._

_I lifted my hand up to my hair as I slid it down a little, feeling it._

"_How do you get it that red?"_

"_Her hair's really weird!"_

_I felt the anger building up inside of me as I tried to think of something to say._

"_I wouldn't go out with hair like that." A kid said._

"_Hey! Be quiet! Settle down!" the teacher shouted to the students._

_I held both my hands up to my chest, in a fist. "I'm…" I leaned forward then heightened my voice as I shouted out to the class. "I'm going to become the village's first female Hokage!"_

_The kids stared at me, mouths wide open. I watched as the blonde spiky haired boy stood up, a small smile on his face. He held his hand into a fist as he tapped his chest. "I want to become a great Hokage who will be admired by everyone in the village too!" I stared up at him, as his wide mouth smile stayed on his face._

"A Hokage who is admired by everyone in the village, huh." I said, smiling at the thought. "Back then, he wasn't very manly and didn't look to dependable." Kushina started, her eyes soft as she thought back. "So I didn't take Minato seriously or believe for a minute that he could become a Hokage." I stared at her confused.

"Why not? Dad looked so strong." I said, confused. "You're right." She said, eyes on the golden ground we were sitting on. "But back then, I was young and very ignorant." She laughed, throwing me off guard. "But I sure was arrogant, having moved from another village and announcing that I was going to become the Hokage." She smiled as she looked off into the distance.

"After that, I started getting teased by the boys. They nicknamed me…"

"_Tomato!"_

"_From today, we're going to call you Tomato!" I glared at the kids as they pointed their fingers at me. "You have a fat, round face with red hair. Just like a tomato!" I growled lowly as I stared at them._

"_As if a tomato could become Hokage."_

"_I hate tomatoes!"_

"_Me too!"_

"_I never eat it in my salad!" I stared forward toward the front of the class, ignoring the brown haired boy in the green shirt and the off black haired boy in the brown shirt as they continued on._

"_A tomato that everyone hates could never be accepted as the Hokage!" the boys laughed as I looked over to the blonde spiky haired boy again. He was staring up at the boys with a blank expression on his face._

"So that's it! I'll bet it was dad who protected you from those bullies!" I watched in horror as my mother smiled, putting her hand into a fist, a vein presently sticking out. "No, you're dead wrong!"

_I stared at the boy before narrowing my eyes, then closing them. I could feel the anger and embarrassment building up inside me._

"Tomato… I grudgingly accepted being called that name. It was embarrassing, but it fit me perfectly."

"_You're getting redder and riper!"_ _I gasped as the one kid began pulling my hair. "It's the Tomato Festival! It's time to harvest!"_

_I grabbed onto his arm "Who're you calling Tomato?" my grip tightened enough for him to let go of my hair as he tried to pull away. "Now you listen… I hate tomatoes too-ttebane!" I used the boys arm to twirl him around, knocking the other boys away._

_The boy in the green shirt felt me sit on top of him and quickly covered his head as I began hitting him with my fists. "Keep calling me Tomato and you're going to get it-ttebane!" I stopped hitting the kid to look over to the side to see the blonde kid smiling as he stared over towards me._

"_What are you laughing at?" he jumped in shock, quickly losing his smile, while his eyes were wide with surprise. He quickly looked forward; sweat dripping from the side of his face as he sat stiff, eyes still wide open in fear. He leaned forward, glancing back towards me._

"I always beat those bullies at their own game" more veins popped out of her fist, her too happy of a smile still present on her face. "and turned them into smashed tomatoes."

I knew my facial expression had to be off as I stared at her. "The girl with the long red hair who beat the boys half to death. As expected, I was stuck with a new nickname…"

_My hair flew in the wind as the leaves from the cherry blossom trees fell. I ignored it as I continued to run through the trees, down the path._

"The Red-hot Habanero!"

I swallowed hard as I stared at my mother. 'Kiba and Shikamaru were always saying that mothers are really scary… but now I know who I get my actions from…'

She lowered her fist then stared down with a peaceful expression on her face. "Always fighting. Naturally, I always won these fights as the Red-Hot Habanero. But…"

_I stopped running when I noticed the one classmate standing against the tree. He began walking out, another man following him. My eyes went wide before I stared hard at the two._

"_Are you the one who's always making my kid brother cry?" the two walked over to me, the older one had his arms crossed as he spoke. I quickly lifted out my hand and pointed to the kid in the green shirt. "That's because he's always messing with me-ttebane! And he's such a wimp!" the boy looked away from his brother embarrassed, as his brother stared down at him._

"_I'm a genin! Cool, huh?" he said, making me pull my arm back a little. "I have to teach anyone who bullies my kid brother a lesson." He cracked his knuckles, a wide smile on his face. I narrowed my gaze then bolted off into the Sakura trees. I leapt from tree branch to tree branch, knowing the boy was hot on my trail._

_I dodge a kunai, shock present on my face when it hit a tree. 'A real kunai?' I flipped then landed on the tree then bolted for him, arm hitting his neck. I was shocked when I noticed the body was replaced with a log. I felt a pressure hit my neck as I was knocked down to the ground._

_I tightened my hands into fists as I tried to pull myself up, pain filling my body. I gasped when a hand pushed down my head then pulled it up by my hair._

_I felt the pain go through my body as the boy pulled on the top of my hair, continually doing so as he spoke. "You can't even recognize a Substitution Jutsu? You're still just a kid! Your hair's so red… and it's stiff like thread. Hair like this is ugly!" the kid in the green shirt began to laugh at me._

"_Serves you right!" he said, as the tears fell from my eyes. My mouth twitched as the fact that I was crying became known to the boy. I could feel his shocked gaze on me._

"_I… I don't like my hair either!" I began pulling myself, ignoring the pain from the elder boy holding my hair. I could feel him trying to pull me back with what he had, but I ignored it as I continued to pull forward._

_I found myself free, making me attack the boy with swift movements, knocking him down to the ground. I landed on him then began punching him. "But…" I continued to punch him as the tears fell rapidly from my movement, flying all over._

"_Even with hair like this, I'm still me! What choice do I have?" I heard the boy scream as he ran. "It's the Red-Hot Habanero!" he shouted. I stopped punching the elder boy then stood up, getting away from him. "Outsider!" he shouted, throwing the hair that was in his grasp at me. I lowered my gaze, feeling a stab of pain hit my heart._

"_As if an outsider can become the Hokage!" the elder boy said, walking off before he then ran. I looked up to the side to see the blonde boy standing on the tree, staring down at me. "You're not going to help me because I'm an outsider?" he was taken aback by my comment "I…" he began._

"_I bet you agree with them too!" I said, stomping my feet as I ran off, crying once again. I could feel his stare on me until I got far away. I continued running, tears falling from my eyes until I could see the Hokage monument._

'_It's because I don't want to be an outsider… it's because I want this village to be my home… that's the only reason why I said that. Who would want to become the Hokage anyway?' I thought, staring up in anger._

"I used to hate my hair." She said, quickly gaining my attention. She looked over to me, smiling. "But a certain incident changed the way I felt about my red hair." I stared at her confused "A certain incident?" she nodded.

"_I'm home!" I shouted through the building. I walked down the halls "I'm home!" I shouted again, not hearing a response. "Is…" I stared into the one room, hand on the sliding door. "Is anyone home?" I asked in my normal voice. I began to walk away but stopped, quickly looking back into the room. I watched as the wind blew, knocking the leaves off the tree, causing fear to go through my body. Then I watched as shadowy figures stood up, grins on their faces as they came into view. I bolted down the halls. "Somebody! Help me!" I screamed, falling down as I was then piled on, being tied up. I screamed loudly, but knew no one could hear me._

"I have a special kind of Chakra. Because of that, the Hidden Cloud kidnapped me."

_I continued to walk as the guy behind me held the rope that was tied around my wrists. I tripped but caught myself until I tripped again and fell. The guy behind me lifted me up with the rope, forcing me to get up._

"At that time, in order to leave a trail behind as I was being taken away, I cut off pieces of my hair and dropped it…"

_I extended my hand, with a few strands of my hair between my fingers, dropping it on the ground before I reached back in to pull off more pieces of my hair. I dropped more on the ground as we continued walking._

"without the enemy knowing. But since I was an outsider, I didn't hold out hope that anyone would come to rescue me. We had come to the edge of the border and I thought it was all over…"

_I heard a noise from behind me but ignored it as I lifelessly continued to walk. I didn't notice that the three cloud members were gone._

"_Are you hurt?" I stopped walking and looked up to see the blonde boy. "I came to save you." I could feel the joy return to me as I stared up at him with hope before I found myself falling. The boy, Minato, caught me. "You'll be all right now." He said, lifting me up in a bridal style. "Hey, wait a minute!" I said, embarrassment starting to get to me._

_He bolted off, the rope around my hands falling off. I stared up at him as the rays of the moon made him shine, giving him a holy structure. I looked down in his hand. 'That's…' my hair swayed in his hand from the wind that blew around us._

"_Your hair is beautiful. So I noticed it right away." I looked up at Minato in shock, before turning away. "But you've always ignored me."_

"_Because I know that you're strong, in body and in spirit." I glanced over to him as he landed on a tree top. "But this is a fight between two villages. It's different from your other fights, so…" he trailed off. "So?" I encouraged him to continue. He smiled down at me, hair swaying in the wind as he spoke. "I didn't want to lose you."_

_I felt my heart began to beat before I remembered something. "Even if I'm an outsider?" I asked. "Why do you say that? You live in Hidden Leaf Village, so you're one of us." I stared up at his smiling face, feeling accepted._

"At that moment, Minato was a great ninja in my eyes. He was the man of my dreams. He changed me. This red hair that I used to hate brought me the man of my destiny. And it became the 'red thread of fate.' After that, I learned to love my hair. And… I fell in love with Minato."

I swayed back and forth, happiness filling me up at hearing how my parents came to be. "Only people who compliment my hair get to hear these precious words from me. Akuma, will you accept them?"

I nodded "Uh-huh!" I opened my eyes as she closed hers into a smile. "I love you." She said, making me embarrassed and at a loss for words.

She tapped my chest where there was orange on my outfit. "When you put the Yellow Flash of the leaf and the Red-Hot Habanero together…" I laughed as I stood up, pulling down on the orange of my outfit. "You get the Leaf's Orange Hokage dattebayo!"

"That's cools dattebane!" she said, smiling as I laughed. "Hokage…" she said softly. "Your dream is the continuation of Minato's and my dream."

I smiled more "I won't let your dreams down!"

"Akuma…" she said, I watched as the tears started to fall from her eyes. "But… before that…" I turned to the side. She nodded as Kyuubi's howls became a solid volume.

-AN-

So like I said before, I wanted to keep this part as close to the manga/anime as possible because... 1. Kushina is awesome and 2. Because this is when Naruto meets his mother! That's like... awesome sauce on white bread! lol

I think this new schedule has me being able to update on time and takes off the worry in my mind of "When will I need to update this... will I have things ready by then?"

**As of April 26th, I have started working on my stories to edit them properly. I have found many mistakes still left behind and plan to edit them. Sorry for all the spelling mistakes even up to this point, I will work on fixing them. Thank you for those that understand.**

-Ja ne


	55. 55 A New Hope filled Power

Friday Friday Friday... Tis be a NUA Day... lol

**Note from April 26th: I am Currently going through all my currently posted stories and checking spelling mistakes, missing information and everything of that category. I am working on the chapter that are still in the "Doc Manager" Area so I do not have to worry about them after I remove them. This will allow me to update the current chapters to stories that I have already checked. This does not effect when stories are updated at all.**

**Thank You.**

†

"_I love you."_

'What is this…? I feel so calm…'

"_I love you."_

I opened my eyes. 'I feel so happy…' I leaned my head foreword as the strength began returning to me.

I watched as the red chakra began to fade away and once again become blue. I could hear the voices on the outside once again.

"What is this?" Yamato said.

"This is real nice!" Bee said in a happy tone. "For now, keep watch will suffice!" He continued. I could hear Sasuke grunt, his thoughts evading mine. _'Good job Akuma… I knew you could do it.'_

"My chakra that's suppressing the Kyuubi won't last much longer! This is your chance to do it!" I looked over to my mother "Alright!" I grinned.

I held up my hands. "I can see something." I stopped and looked over to my mother. "A change… a change in the Kyuubi." I nodded. "I made her soft… but my blade made her dark. I want to save her and master her abilities like we agreed on."

I looked over at her shocked expression and smiled. "I won't lose faith!"

I formed my hands together once again. "Kage bushin no jutsu!" I watched as several clones came about. "**You brat!"** I watched as she grabbed onto the chains, trying to break them.

"Let's go!" I shouted as we bolted to her. She broke the chains as she began to get up. "Just as I thought. She's really strong!" my mother said, determination in her face.

I formed the rasengan with my clones as we all bolted to Kyuubi. 'I'm sorry Kyuu-chan… this is going to hurt, but with you like this… it needs to be done.'

"Take this!" I shouted as we all jumped for her. "Rasengan Super Barrage!" she destroyed several clones. **"Don't underestimate me!"**

I could hear my mother's voice echo through the battle field. _"I can keep going-ttebane!"_ I watched as the chain tightened around Kyuubi's leg then pulled her down, giving us a chance.

"Here." I said, letting my sage mode start up once again. I let the Rasengans that were in each of my Bushin's hands expand as we jumped towards Kyuubi again. "Sage Art!" I watched her eyes grow wider. "Massive… Rasengan Barrage!" I could hear her howl out in pain before she cought herself in which I bolted over to her, hitting her with a Rasengan shuriken. Her eyes went wide as she flew back.

"Pull!" my clones shouted as they gripped onto the chakra while the force of the Rasengan Shuriken pushed Kyuubi back. "Get Out!" I shouted, hearing the laughter of Akuma no Yami echoing through the battle zone.

"You did it! You pulled the Kyuubi's chakra out!" I heard my mother shout. I felt her chakra entering inside me, making a whole different feeling come to me. I stared down at my hand in shock as I was now a bright yellow with flames waving around my body. I could see the print on my arms from the sealing text that was previously there when I first opened the seal.

"This is… this is the Kyuubi's…"

"**Akuma… you…"** I looked over to Kyuubi. 'Akuma no Yami is still there…'

"**You have infuriated me, Akuma!"** I could hear the hatred in her voice as she shouted out. She once again began forming the chakra ball above her head.

"You still have that much power…" I watched as she began to swivel up from the mass amount of chakra being poured out. "You really are amazing." I gripped onto my stomach, turning it once again.

The ground shook as totems fell down, trapping her tails underneath before it trapped her body then her head, breaking the chakra ball above her.

The gate closed, resealing the new lock. I watched as it faded away, her voice becoming weak. 'I'm sorry Kyuubi… but I'll make it up to you. So just hang in there for a little while.'

I opened my eyes to see my mother holding my hands, a smile present on her face. "You did it, Akuma!"

"Yeah." I gripped on her hand, making her stumble back a little. "Where are you going?" I asked. "I can finally go and join Minato." She said, smiling. I looked down in sadness before she spoke again. "There's something I must tell you before I go. Akuma… it's about when you were born 16 years ago. I'll tell you what really happened."

"What really happened… 16 years ago?"

"_NARUTOOOO!"_ The faint scream of a woman's voice echoed through my mind.

"I was the Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki before you. Let's start from there." I nodded, throwing her off guard. "This doesn't surprise you…?" I shook my head and smiled. "It's something I knew… and found myself realizing why I had these deep whiskers on my face… to be inside you while you were the container of the Kyuubi… I was bound to get some fox characteristics." She smiled.

"But… the marks are what make you your own person." I nodded. She nodded before she continued. "Before I can tell you what happened 16 years ago, I need to tell you more about me. I was chosen as the second Jinchuuriki host of Kyuubi. Truth be told, I was brought here for the express purpose of being the Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki… from the Land of Eddies"

"The Land of Eddies…" I asked slowly to my mother. She looked down in sadness. "It no longer exists. During the era of war, our sealing jutsu abilities were greatly feared, so the village was targeted and destroyed. Those who survived feared for their safety, so they hid their identities and scattered throughout the region."

I nodded. "That would explain some things…" she stared up at me, confused. "My entire body… it is like an entire seal…" I tossed off the cloak, revealing my custom outfit and the bandages under it. I dropped the cloak then started pulling on the bandages. "For so long I wondered what these markings were…" I let the bandages fall down, making my mother's eyes grow wide.

"Those words…" she said. I lifted my arms, staring at the palms of my hands. "Kyuubi kept telling me that they are the markings of the Angel that fell from the heavens… but I am no angel, and I did not fall from the heavens… whenever the elders saw these markings, they shook in fear…"

Her facial expression became hard. "Your entire body… it's like…"

"A seal." I finished for her. She nodded "How…" I shook my head "I don't know but… I've had these markings all my life. Did any of them show at my birth?" she stared at me with a thoughtful expression before she sighed.

"It is possible… Biwako… she had a shocked expression on her face when you first came into the world… but she never had a chance to say why. It may be… that the seal of the Kyuubi started to leak into you since at the time… it was weak." I nodded as she thought over the possibility.

"But there is also things on my body that don't relate to a seal… like on my back… is the words 'Akuma' and 'Tenshi'… they begin to burn and light up at certain times."

"Tenshi no Yami and Akuma no Yami." I heard my mother say, catching my attention rather quick. "How do you know about those?" she smiled. "I was friends with an Uchiha… she would always tell me these little stories from the Uchiha clan. One was about twin blades that were wielded by a warrior clad in a cloak with the features of a Fox." I raised my brow.

"That sounds… cheesy." I said, laughing. "It may seem like that… but you were fighting the Kyuubi… wearing a cloak… and in your pouch I see Akuma no Yami, bandaged in a seal. And I can feel the Tenshi no Yami close by."

"Sasuke…" I said, quickly throwing my mother off guard. "Sasuke… Uchiha Sasuke?" she asked, in which I nodded. "That is the son of my friend, Uchiha Mikoto. I remember seeing him right before your birth!" she said, smiling. "How is he?" she asked.

She grinned when she saw the blush on my face. "Ohh details-ttebane!" she said. "H-he's a friend!" I said quickly.

"**More like a lover." **Both my mother and me jumped at the voice. "Kyuu-chan!" I shouted, happily. "What do you mean lover-ttebane!" my mother shouted. **"The Uchiha boy is head over heels for your daughter. And your daughter is too clueless to even admit she feels the same. Oh how many times that boy has asked her to be his girlfriend."**

"Kyuubi!" I could see the look in my mother's eye. "I want to meet this boy right now-ttebane!" I shook my head "But ma! You were telling me about my birth and yourself weren't you?" she quickly looked over to me. "That's right!"

I could hear Kyuubi's voice in my head. **"Way to change the subject."**_ "Well a certain someone was being controlled by you know who. Plus… I may learn something valuable out of this."_

"**I'm not out of the field yet with you know who…"** _"Rest then, the seal on the blade must be fixed… not just the seal on the necklace…"_ I heard a grunt.

"I was born with powerful chakra that could suppress the Kyuubi." My mother started, the conversation from before completely gone. "The Jinchuuriki before me was the woman who became the wife of the First Hokage. Her name was Uzumaki Mito. In order to help Lord First Hokage who had obtained the Nine-tails in his battle with Madara, Lady Mito sealed the Nine-tails inside her body with a sealing jutsu and became its Jinchuuriki."

I nodded. "From then on… the Hidden Leaf maintained possession of the Nine-tails." My mother stared at me before she continued. "But when Lady Mito's days were coming to an end, I was brought to Hidden Leaf as the vessel for the Nine-tails."

-AN-

Can't have a conversation with your Ma that won't involve her wanting to meet the "Boyfriend" lol Anyway... After I finish typing up these few chapters to NHS and HSF I will be working on UT first on Spell check, since right now it is the only story on my PC with all its chapters present. I will also be cleaning my ANs in each chapter, since at this point most of it isn't needed. I believe that chapter 10 was posted recently for UT, so that is the 'shortest' story for me to go through. When I say 'shortest' it is because UT is pretty much 2-3 chapters all combined. It isn't 1.2k~1.5k words long anymore, I edited it to be about 2.8k+ per chapter. I'm also thinking of just finishing all the chapters to UT, because it looks like with me loosing all the chapters, that I time skipped so much that it would be near the end possibly at chapter 30 maybe. Currently it is typed up to Chapter 21(So that it lasts until the end of June.)

Anyway... besides the stories... I got my Ciel Rings in a few days ago so... my Ciel Phantomhive cosplay is slowly taking shape! My Hiccup cosplay already had my Toothless(Who is like... just as big as me). I have to go to the store to find earrings that match the color of the Phantomhive ring... I hope that during that convention though that my ear doesn't burn and swell up... My right ear tends to get irritated by earrings lol but I got my ears pierced for the purpose of cosplay soooo... I will suffer with joy if my cosplay comes out great!

All that aside... I'm tired lol...

**As of April 26th, I have started working on my stories to edit them properly. I have found many mistakes still left behind and plan to edit them. Sorry for all the spelling mistakes even up to this point, I will work on fixing them. Thank you for those that understand.**

-Ja ne


	56. 56 Life

I have such a huge headache still... ugh... stupid headache hasn't left for days!

**Note from April 26th: I am Currently going through all my currently posted stories and checking spelling mistakes, missing information and everything of that category. I am working on the chapter that are still in the "Doc Manager" Area so I do not have to worry about them after I remove them. This will allow me to update the current chapters to stories that I have already checked. This does not effect when stories are updated at all.**

**Thank You.**

†

"So you were just being used… because you were an Uzumaki…" I said. She looked down before continuing. "When I was first brought to the village, I wasn't told a thing. It was quite a shock when I was told why I was there. This was a closely guarded secret. And the only ones who knew were the Third Hokage and a few of the top officials. Not even the Legendary Sannin were told about this."

I frowned as I remembered there being a rule about not talking about the Kyuubi being sealed within me.

"I was nearly overwhelmed by the pressure of being the Jinchuuriki and the loneliness I felt. But Lady Mito, the previous Jinchuuriki, summoned me…"

{**Kushina's Past POV**}

"_Come closer." The woman on the bed said, a smile on her face as her red hair was a dull tint from age. I walked closer to her and waited for her to say something. She grabbed my hand, making me look up to her smiling face._

_She began running her hand down my hair as I leaned against her lap. "Like you, I was brought here to become the vessel for the Nine-tails. I can imagine your shock when you learned this. How sad you must have been. How you have suffered. You can tell me the truth."_

"_Yes…" I said, looking up at her smiling face. "Now listen carefully. Indeed, we are the vessels for the Nine-tails. However, there is a way to find happiness even if you must live as a Jinchuuriki." She closed her eyes as she smiled._

"_First… by filling ourselves."_

"By filling myself with love first, I would be able to live a happy life despite being the Nine-tails' Jinchuuriki. That is what Lady Mito taught me."

"So you were happy even if you were the Jinchuuriki, ma?" she smiled, closing her eyes as a small blush graced her face. "Yes."

I felt the tears welding up in my eyes. "Akuma… now why are you crying?" she asked. "So… how come you had the nine-tails?" she frowned, looking away.

"I see that your father didn't tell you all the details. Of course. Back then, there was so much going on and Minato didn't have much time. It's true. The fact is that, 16 years ago, a masked man was manipulating the Kyuubi that attacked the village. But moments earlier, I had the nine-tails sealed and in my possession."

"Then why?" I asked, confused.

"That masked man. I don't know how, but that masked man knew…"

"Knew what?"

"He knew about the one chance he had to weaken the seal, which kept the tailed beast locked inside the Jinchuuriki. He waited for that moment to steal the Nine-tails." I frowned.

"Childbirth…" I said, she nodded. "Yes, it was childbirth. During the approximately ten months from the time a female Jinchuuriki gets pregnant and gives birth, the tailed beast seal weakens proportionally as the energy normally used to maintain the seal is diverted to the growing baby."

"Then…" I asked. "Sixteen years ago… on October 10…"

"_Congratulations!" the doctor said, confusing me. "What?" she turned around in her chair, clipboard in hand. "Your due date is October 10!" my smile got big as I felt my cheeks heat up a little. "Dattebane!"_

"_Huh… a baby?" I watched Minato walk out of the kitchen with a bowl and a stirring tool in hand. I lifted my hand into a fist while leaving the other on my stomach. "I'm going to be a mother-ttebane!"_

_I watched as he had a shell struck expression on his face as he let the words slip out of his mouth. "And… I'm going to be a father."_

"_A mother-ttebane!"_

"_I'm going to be a father!"_

"_A mother-ttebane!" I shouted, running over to Minato in joy._

"_Imagine that, I'm going to be a father!" I jumped on Minato as we laughed together in joy._

_I left my hand on Minato's head as he kept his head on my stomach, listening to our child._

"_Kushina, there is something I must explain to you about giving birth." We stared at the two before us. "It happened to Lady Mito, the previous Jinchuuriki, too. During her labor, the Nine-tails' seal was nearly broken. I'm sorry, but as a precautionary measure, we're going to ask you to deliver the child somewhere away from the village, inside a barrier."_

"_We have the seal to think of, so I will be accompanying you." I smiled up at Minato. "Minato and Taji from the Anbu Black Ops. Also I will send my wife, Biwako, to be with you. This is to be done in utmost secrecy." I nodded in understanding._

"_Naturally, I will assign bodyguards, but they will be Anbu Black Ops under my direct orders." I felt Minato's hand cover my fisted hand, gaining my attention as I looked up at him._

_He smiled at me "I'll go on ahead and prepare everything." I nodded to him. "I will take you there." Biwako said as I watched Minato walk out. "Kushina!" I looked over to Biwako in embarrassment "Oh, yes! I appreciate it."_

"_We should go soon."_

"_Yes!" I said, walking behind Biwako as we made our way towards the area that was set out for me to give birth. Ahead of me I noticed a familiar face holding a baby in her arms as she bowed to Biwako._

"_Oh!" she said, looking at me. I stared at the baby in her arms with joy "Oh my… was it a girl?" I asked her. She laughed "It's a boy." she said._

"_So cute… What's your name?" I said, smiling at the baby. "It's Sasuke." She responded._

"_Oh, so he was named after the father of the Third Hokage!" Biwako said in joy. I watched as Sasuke stirred a little, scrunching his cute face up. "Yes, so that he will grow up to be a strong and fine Shinobi." I watched as he began crying in his mother's arms._

"_You will be giving birth soon too, right, Kushina? You should pick a name in advance." I pointed, smiling. "I already have. Her name will be Naruto Akuma. You'll be classmates, Sasuke, so be friends, okay?" I pat his hair, quickly stopping him from crying as he stared up at me while I talked. I poked his cheek before I leaned over to Mikoto._

"_By the way, does it really hurt?" she closed her eyes as she whispered back. "So there's actually something that scares you, Kushina! I'm surprised!" I found myself pulled away by Biwako._

"_Let's go Kushina!"_

"_Oh, yes!" I laughed, waving to Mikoto. "See you again!"_

"_The details of your birthing are supposed to be top secret. Until we get to out location, you must avoid any contact, even with your friends." I scratched the back of my head sheepishly "Yes, I'm sorry."_

"_Also, we are leaving the village secretly. If your labor pains begin, try not to cry out loud!"_

"_Oh… right."_

"_AHHHH! IT HURTS-TTEBANE!" I screamed as the pain from giving birth to my child alone with Kyuubi trying to break out collided with each other. I found myself panting in painful gasps, causing Minato to grow worried._

"_I've never seen Kushina in so much pain. Is she… all right?" he asked, worried._

"_She's all right!" Biwako said. "Never mind that. Just stay focused on the nine-tail's seal!" I screamed out in pain._

"_But she's…"_

"_You are the Fourth Hokage! Act like one! A man would have dropped dead from such pain long ago. But women are strong!" Biwako said._

_I could hear the Kyuubi screaming, as she tried to break the chains._

"_Hang in there, Akuma!" I heard Minato shout._

-AN-

Okay so to clear this up real quick... you will see Minato and Kushina call Akuma between Naruto and Akuma a lot rather than just calling her Akuma. Minato does it because he believes that Akuma can be like the Naruto in the book that Jiraiya wrote, while Kushina calls her, her birth name. At a point, she calls her Naruto... she does this because she, too, believes in her child.

Anyway... gonna go hunt down aspirin... this headache really needs to leave.

**As of April 26th, I have started working on my stories to edit them properly. I have found many mistakes still left behind and plan to edit them. Sorry for all the spelling mistakes even up to this point, I will work on fixing them. Thank you for those that understand.**

-Ja ne


	57. 57 Uzumaki Naruto Akuma

I have been working on fixing spelling mistakes, taking notes on stories, and all that... so some of my other stories will say something in **bold** with a date to show when it was edited. If I have to add quite a bit into the story, I will make sure it is known.

I will not edit this chapter however, since I am working on doing that with many stories.

**Note from April 26th: I am Currently going through all my currently posted stories and checking spelling mistakes, missing information and everything of that category. I am working on the chapter that are still in the "Doc Manager" Area so I do not have to worry about them after I remove them. This will allow me to update the current chapters to stories that I have already checked. This does not effect when stories are updated at all.**

**Thank You.**

†

_I grit my teeth together. "I can see her head! You're almost there, Kushina!"_

"_Hang on, Kushina!"_

_I could see the stress in Minato. "Naruto Akuma! Come out quickly! Kyuubi, you stay put!" I screamed more in pain, rolling my head back and forth as I gripped on the sides of the table harder. I could hear the cries of an infant._

"_Hot water!"_

"_Right!"_

_I could hear the soft cries of a new born baby. I let out calm breaths as I lightened my grip on the bars and opened my eyes. I could feel the tears falling from my eyes. "She's born…" I heard Minato say before he wiped his face laughing with joy. "I'm a father today!" he said with joy._

"_She's a healthy baby." Biwako said, walking over to me as she held my child out next to me. "Akuma… I finally get to see you." I said, smiling at my child._

"_You'll have lots more time later." Biwako said, pulling Akuma away from me and began walking away. "There, there." She said to Akuma to try to settle the tears._

_Minato walked over, placing his hand on my wrist as he smiled down at me. "How are you feeling, Kushina?" he asked in a calm voice as his eyes showed a mix of emotions. "Okay." I said in a light voice as I stared up at him._

_His eyes softened as he smiled at me "Thank you." He said. "Minato…" I said, joy filling my body as I stared up at him._

"_All right!" he said, slamming his fist into his hand. "I know you've gone through childbirth, but I'm going to completely seal the Kyuubi!" I heard Akuma's cry then screams, instantly causing Minato to pull away. "Lady Biwako! Taji!" he shouted._

"_Fourth Hokage Minato, get away from the Jinchuuriki." I heard a voice say from behind me. I looked behind me to see a man with a mask holding Akuma in his arms. "Otherwise, this child's life will end in one minute."_

_I groaned in pain as I felt the seal spread out over my body. "Kushina!" I could feel Kyuubi trying to force her way out of my body._

"_Get away from the Jinchuuriki." I heard the voice say again, this time hearing a clang of a Kunai. "Don't you care what happens to your kid?"_

"_Wait! Calm down!" I watched as Minato's eyes filled with fear and an indescribable emotion. "Speak for yourself, Minato. I'm as cool as can be."_

_I watched as Akuma was thrown up "Akuma!" I watched as the guy jumped up with the kunai in his hand. In an instant, Minato grabbed Akuma, landing on the wall. "Well, I must hand it to the yellow flash." He landed on the floor as his tone changed. "But I wonder about this next one…"_

_I watched as Minato gasped, then noticed the sparking of notes. "Minato! Akuma!"_

_I stared helplessly as my seal spread around boulders. "Just… what do you want?" I asked, out of breath due to the childbirth._

"_I'm going to pull the nine tails out from you and destroy the hidden leaf."_

"_What?" I stared in shock. "Minato's teleportation jutsu allows him to move instantly between locations marked with jutsu formulas. He made sure to mark your sealing formula with it too… in order to protect you. However, I managed to put a distance between you. Furthermore, the nine tails' seal has been weakened from childbirth. Do you know how long I've waited for this moment?" I stared helplessly at the masked man._

_I could feel Kyuubi's anger rising. __**"You are…"**__ I heard her growl out. I gasped as I felt my chakra chains melt away. I could feel my body consumed by the Nine tails' chakra._

"_Now then, come out Nine tails!" I stared in horror as Kyuubi came out of my body, taking all the chakra. I fell down against the rock. "Good. Now I'll go straight to hidden leaf village." I grunted as I tried to force myself up against the rock. "Hold it."_

_He stopped walking "Uzumaki Shinobi are amazing. You don't die right away after the tailed beast was extracted." He slowly turned around "You were the Jinchuuriki of the Nine tails. I'll use him to kill you." I stared up in shock to see Kyuubi's hand coming down at me._

_I stared up at Minato as he held me in his arms. "I must say, you're as quick as your nickname. But you are too late." I glanced to Minato in my weakness. "Minato… Akuma… is she safe?" he nodded with a smile. "She's fine. She's in a safe place now."_

"_Thank goodness." I said, leaning my head against Minato as I looked up closer to him. "Minato, you must stop that man and the Kyuubi right now. He's heading for Konoha"_

_Minato walked over, setting me down on the bed next to our child. I held my arm to our child as I pulled her sleeping body closer. "Akuma…" I heard Minato open the closet. "Minato… thank you." I said, glancing slightly over towards him. "Good luck."_

"_I'll be right back." He said. I nodded, turning my head back to the sleeping child. I looked over her features. Her hair was a basic blonde just like Minato's hair while she had red tinted at the ends of her hair. Her cheek held deep scars on her face; the tint was a deep crimson. It appeared as though she had deep crimson whiskers on both sides of her face. Her chin had little triangle like scars that were symmetric to each other._

_I could hear damage and screams from nearby. "The village…" I whispered, pulling Akuma closer. I stared in shock when I noticed her scars on her face lighting up. "What…?" I pulled the blanket down and noticed more markings on our child's body. I heard her giggle, causing my eyes to open wide as I noticed her staring at me with wide innocent crimson eyes._

"_Influenced by the Kyuubi…?" I asked out loud. I pulled Akuma closer to me, holding her in an embrace. 'It has to be influenced by the Kyuubi… she was in my stomach for 10 months… so it has to be that the chakra of the Kyuubi took over her.'_

_I could hear Kyuubi's howls from here. "Minato…" I said, hearing Minato appear behind me. He grabbed onto both Akuma and me then ported us to where Kyuubi was._

"_I must put up a barrier immediately." I stared up at Minato "I can still do it, Minato." I let out my chakra chains, setting a barrier and binding down the Kyuubi. I gasped in pain as I started coughing. "Kushina!" I heard Akuma crying, causing me to look up at her. "Did I wake you? I'm sorry, Naruto Akuma."_

"_Kushina!" I smiled up at Minato "I'm going to draw the Nine tails with me to my death. So we can delay the revival of the nine tails. I'll be able to save all of you with what little chakra I have left." I smiled up at him, closing my eyes. "Thank you for everything you've done for me."_

_I heard him gasp as Akuma opened her tear filled eyes. "Kushina… it's because of you that I'm the Fourth Hokage! You made me a man! And you made me this baby's father! And yet…"_

"_Minato, don't give me that look! I'm happy that you loved me. And today…" I stared at Akuma, who had settled down in her tears. "is this child's birthday." She smiled at me with half opened eyes. "If I were to imagine me alive, and our future together, the three of us as a family… I can't see us having anything but a happy life." I glanced up to see tears falling from Minato's eyes. "If I were allowed just one regret, it's that I won't be able to see our child grow up. How I wish I could have seen that."_

"_Kushina, there is no need for you to die with the Kyuubi. Preserve what little chakra you have left for a reunion with Naruto." I stared up at him in shock as he wiped away his tears. "I'll seal all of your remaining chakra inside Naruto. It will be part of an eight signed seal. Then I'll take the Kyuubi with me with the only sealing jutsu I can do since I'm not a Jinchuuriki, the reaper death seal!"_

"_But the caster that uses that jutsu…!"_

"_And one more thing. I will only seal half of the nine tails. Sealing a power this immense is physically impossible. It's also strategically unwise. If you take the nine tails and its seal with you when you die, there won't be a Jinchuuriki around when he reemerges. That will upset the balance of power between the tailed beasts. The reaper death seal will seal half of the nine tails with me forever. As for the other half of the nine tails…" he trailed off._

-AN-_  
><em>

Sorry that they keep switching between Naruto and Akuma for a name... I think I explained why in the last AN. Not much to say, since I already explained what I was doing in the first AN... Yeah I know... it is odd that I do 2 ANs in a story rather than just one.

**As of April 26th, I have started working on my stories to edit them properly. I have found many mistakes still left behind and plan to edit them. Sorry for all the spelling mistakes even up to this point, I will work on fixing them. Thank you for those that understand.**

-Ja ne うん～


	58. 58 Thank you

I am placing this up early for a reason... I went and saw Avengers... so... worth it... I suggest it to everyone, fan or not. So... totally... worth it... I had tears in my eyes from laughing! It was a perfect, well rounded movie... it just became my top favorite movie...

**Note from April 26th: I am Currently going through all my currently posted stories and checking spelling mistakes, missing information and everything of that category. I am working on the chapter that are still in the "Doc Manager" Area so I do not have to worry about them after I remove them. This will allow me to update the current chapters to stories that I have already checked. This does not effect when stories are updated at all.**

**Thank You.**

†

"_I will seal it inside Naruto with the eight signed seal!" I gasped as I stared at him with wide eyes. "I know what you want to say. But remember what Master Jiraiya said about world upheaval. And the calamities that would follow. Two things were confirmed for me today. That masked man who attacked you today is a harbinger of disaster! And the one who will stop him is this child!" he stared down lovingly at our child._

"_This infant whose godfather is Master Jiraiya. She will open up the future as a Jinchuuriki. I don't know why, but I'm convinced of this." He placed down our child. "But Minato…!" he stood up, forming several hand seals. "Reaper death seal!" he shouted as a mist formed out of his body._

"_Let's put our trust in this child! She's our daughter, after all! When I'm finished with the reaper death seal, I will seal your chakra inside Naruto. When she tries to control the nine tail's power as a Jinchuuriki, I want you to help her out."_

"_Our daughter… she's our daughter, which is why I don't want to put such a terrible burden on her!" I stared at her as a gleam of what had happened in the room went through my thoughts. I knew that it was possible that she could control the Kyuubi better than all Jinchuuriki before her because of already being influenced by the chakra._

_I stared up at Minato "Why use the reaper death seal? If it's just so I can meet a grown-up Akuma even if it's just for a short while, there's no need for you to die! I want you to stay by Akuma as she grows up and protect her. I don't get it! To keep the balance of tailed beasts? For the sake of the nation and the village? Why must Akuma be sacrificed? Why must you sacrifice yourself for me?"_

_He stared down at me before speaking. "To forsake one's nation, and one's village, is the same as forsaking one's child. Your own homeland was destroyed, so you of all people should know… the harsh life that awaits those without a country. Besides, our family is… Shinobi!" I stared up at him with a hard look as he returned it with a determined expression in his eyes._

"_And finally, even if I were to live, I'm no match to you." I let go of my hard look as I stared at him with wide eyes. He bent down, a small smile on his face. "Even though you won't have much time with her, there are some things only you as her mother can tell Naruto. Things that I can't. That's a mother's role. I'm not doing this just for you. I'm doing this for Naruto." He bent down, lifting up Akuma in his arms._

"_I will gladly die for my daughter. It's my duty as her father." We stared into each others eyes with a hard expression._

_I watched as Minato began the Reaper Death seal. __**"Damn you Yondaime!"**_

"_Seal!" Minato shouted out as Kyuubi howled out as her chakra was pulled from her and sealed with Minato. I felt my chains loosen around Kyuubi as she had gotten smaller. __**"Damn you!"**_

_Minato picked up Akuma then put his hand on the ground, summoning the ritual for the sealing. "All right, next is the eight signed seal." Minato walked over, placing Akuma down on the table. "I will seal the Nine tails inside Naruto."_

_I leaned over towards Akuma then began coughing once again. "Kushina! Are you all right?" Minato asked, running to me. __**"Right now!"**__ I gasped as my eyes went wide. "NARUTOOOO!" I screamed as I jumped in front of the claw as I gripped onto it. I watched as a drop of blood fell on Akuma, who was staring up at us with wide eyes yet no tears._

"_I said that this was the father's duty." Minato said. "Then all the more, since I'm her mother!"_

"_**Why you!"**__ I glanced back to Minato with a smile on my face. "This is the first time I lost an argument. Okay, I understand that you're determined to do this."_

"_Thank you, Kushina." I could hear Minato moving from behind me. "Summoning no Jutsu!" he said as a frog appeared. "Kyuubi! What? Yondaime too! What's the meaning of this?" it began panicking as it saw us._

"_Gerotora, I'm going to give you the sealing formula's key. Take it immediately to Master Jiraiya and store it away."_

"_You have my word. I confirm the key is in my possession." The frog said, closing the scroll belly of his. "And now, I'm off!" he said, disappearing. "That should do it." I heard Minato say in a calm voice. "Kushina, my time is running out. I'm going to start the eight signed seal. I want to put some of my chakra in Naruto too. It'll be quite a while before we can see her. Let's tell her what we want to say."_

"_Akuma… don't be picky. Eat lots and grow strong. Make sure you bathe every day and stay warm. Also don't stay up late. You need lots of sleep. And make friends. You don't need a lot of friends. Just a few… ones you can really, really trust. I wasn't very good at it, but keep up with your studies and practice your ninjutsu hard. Remember that everyone has strengths and weaknesses. So don't get too depressed if you can't do something well. Respect your teachers and upperclassmen at the academy. Oh, and this is important. It's about the three prohibitions for a Shinobi. Be extra careful about lending and borrowing money. Put your mission wages into your savings account. No alcohol until you're twenty. Too much can ruin your health, so drink in moderation. The last one… I don't think I need to warn you about… but be wary of Jiraiya-sensei-ttebane." I gripped onto the claw as I breathed in a little heavier than before._

"_Akuma, from now on, you're going to face lots of pain and hardship. Be true to yourself. Have a dream and have the confidence to make that dream come true! There's so much… oh, so much more that I want to pass on to you. I wish I could stay with you longer. I love you." I watched as Akuma opened her eyes and stared up at us. I could see a peaceful look as a gleam of blue passed through her eyes, as if understanding what we were saying._

"_Minato, I'm sorry I used up your time." I could feel his movement "Oh, it's okay. Naruto, my message to you is… I guess it's the same as your motor mouth mother's. Eight signed seal…"_

"I'm sorry for making you the Kyuubi's vessel." She said as she wiped the tears out of her eye. "For putting our burden on your shoulders… for not being able to live by your side… for not being able to shower you with love."

"You don't have to apologize." I said in a calm tone as I nodded to her. "It was rough in the past because I was a Jinchuuriki. But I never held it against you or dad. I admit I didn't really know what parental love was. After all, you and dad weren't around. I just had a feeling." I watched as her eyes shook as she stared at me.

"But now I know… that this faint memory I have in my head. It was truly that day that I watched you and dad give your lives for me. Now I know… I was filled with your love, as my vessel was completely filled with it! I'm glad I'm your daughter, both for you and dad!"

I watched as my mom ran over to me and hugged me close to her as she began fading away. "Naruto… thank you for letting me be your mom. And thank you for letting Minato be your dad. Thank you for being born to us! Thank you…" I could feel the tears falling from my face. "very much."

'I can feel… the overwhelming feeling of love…'

-AN-

I didn't do spell check... Coz I am beat... hence why I am putting this up now, rather than it being late lol. However, don't worry... When I wake up I am going back to editing the chapters that are still in the "Doc Manager" area... which now isn't that many. Once those are cleared out, that means I can start replacing the old chapters to my stories with the edited versions that I have already complete. I can tell which chapters I fell asleep while typing in... I have some chapters with 0 spelling mistakes... then ones that have things that make no sense(Good news is, it wasn't about muffins this time).

You know guys... I actually still am leaving my hand out there, wondering what your favorite scene was in any of my stories (No matter how many or what story) for me to draw... It is my thanks for all of those who kept me going with these stories, making them longer and longer because people enjoyed it... NUA has 71 chapters because of all you lovely people who Reviewed, Favorited and put me on Alert... And... NUA isn't even done yet, not with 71 chapters... I think... when NUA ends... it would be at chapter 100... hehe...heh... The great thing is, with me doing once a week updating... I am not imposing on the current time of the Manga, which I have been keeping up with for everyone... Because I don't want entirely false information in this story.

Hehe... I'm a geek for history so yakno... and uh... when I type in Naruto's pov for a long...long... period of time... I start talking like him... and yes... "dattebayo" and all... It's how I get, if I do the role of someone for a while in their perspective or language... I can't help but continually slip on it. Like... Recently on Final Fantasy XI... I was talking the "TaruTaru" Language... I couldn't stop myself when I wanted to... lol I had to teach one of the people what the "-aru" was about when they talked. A example of Taru speak: "That was perfectaru!" and "Take this club and smacky-whack."

Right... I was going to bed... Hyper over the Avengers still... convinced Koh to see it so... I get to see it again soon! kekekeke -devilish smirk- no wonder I was nicknamed 'Akuma'... and get called Daemon... hehehe...

**As of April 26th, I have started working on my stories to edit them properly. I have found many mistakes still left behind and plan to edit them. Sorry for all the spelling mistakes even up to this point, I will work on fixing them. Thank you for those that understand.**

-Ja ne!


	59. 59 Orders

Atm it is Wednesday... but so I don't waste time on Friday working on the A/N and editing it, I am doing that now. So...

**This was edited on May 9th, before the date it was to be posted.**

**†  
><strong>

I stared up, smiling as the tears held to my eyes. "Mom… from now on, I promise I'll eat vegetables and not just ramen-ttebayo. I like taking baths, so you don't have to worry about that. I go to the hot springs a lot too when off missions. And I do get lots of sleep… possibly too much sleep-ttebayo!" I cocked my head a little as my smile never faltered.

"As for friends? I do have a lot of good ones. I wish you could have met them… especially Sasuke. As for studying… well… having my memories sealed away… you feared right. But I never did get depressed over that-ttebayo! A lot happened with my teachers and upperclassmen during my academy days, but we respect each other now. Master Jiraiya taught me about the Three Shinobi Prohibitions. You were right about him! But he's also the one who taught me how a Shinobi should live! Teaching me that I was no tool… he was a great Shinobi."

I held my arms up to the sky. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto Akuma… a ninja of the Hidden Leaf! My dream will always be to become the Hokage! I'll surpass all the Hokage who came before me! I'm going to be cooler than dad!" I said, pointing at me as I grinned.

"And I'm going to be a stronger Shinobi than you, mom!"

I slowly opened my eyes to see everyone staring at me. I grinned, throwing off Yamato. I stood up and held out both my hands. "The power I got… it felt light." I began saying, confusing everyone. I slowly fell into the Kyuubi Chakra form, making everyone's eyes go wide. Instantly I noticed that the wood owned by Yamato began to grow.

"It appears… that it affects Nature." Yamato said, a serious look on his face. I quickly turned to Bee. "You thought you could hide didn't you." I glared at the sword on B's back. "Kisame…" I growled out as his body flew out of the sword. Instantly I lunged at him, breaking part of the wall in as I hit him.

"So fast…" I heard him grunt out as he stared up at me. "Sasuke quickly!" I shouted, in which Sasuke nodded, landing in front of Kisame. Instantly the room went black. I looked around then noticed a huge sharingan spiraling around before me.

"**His range of the Sharingan either got stronger… or you are more sensitive to his sharingan."** I nodded to Kyuubi's voice. "But for some reason… I do not fear it. For the longest time I began fearing his sharingan… but now… I feel nothing."

"**Maybe it was something that happened within you?"** she suggested. I shook my head then found myself staring into Sasuke's eyes. "Did you…?" he slowly began but shook his head, pulling me down with him as Yamato grabbed Kisame. We walked out of the waterfall to see Gai and the others standing there talking.

"We have an intruder of the Akatsuki… Let's interrogate him." Yamato said, setting up a restraint for Kisame. I nodded as I walked closer but stopped and turned around.

"Uzumaki Akuma." I stared at the group of Leaf ANBU that were behind me. "We have orders…" I raised my brow as everyone that was with me, huddled around me in a protective formation. "What orders do you have?" Yamato asked.

"To perform Operation Black and a sealing jutsu on Uzumaki Akuma of the Hidden leaf." The one said, moving forward. "Who ordered it?" Sasuke asked.

"The Sixth Hokage ordered it before he left for the summit. He sent us out to find where Akuma was hiding."

"Danzo?" I asked as one nodded in return. "What is this operation black, yo?" B asked, crossing his arms. "It is a memory lock on the person. Their memories will be unable to obtain as it is fully erased from their memory."

"It didn't work before." Sasuke said, standing in front of me as a shield. "Yes we are aware of that. That is why we are to perform a sealing jutsu with it. She will be sealed into something that the Akatsuki will not recognize."

"You say this as you stand before an Akatsuki member. He may be knocked out but that doesn't mean he can't hear this."

"**Kit… don't worry about this."** I raised my brow. _"What do you mean?"_ I could hear a faint laugh coming from Kyuubi. I nodded, stepping around Sasuke. "Before you seal me, please let me get scrolls that are to be taken to Konoha." They looked at each other. "I do not plan to escape. I just want to give Sasuke scrolls to bring back with him after he finishes his mission that Tsunade gave him." they nodded as they escorted me and Sasuke back to the building.

I could see a look on Sasuke's face; knowing he did not accept what I was doing.

**Sasuke's POV**

I stood outside Akuma's room with the ANBU guards. I heard the door click and watched Akuma come out with a bag of scrolls. "When you said scrolls I was thinking one or two…" I said, staring down at the pile. "Yes, well several of those are mission reports… some jutsu scrolls that I made up to help Sakura get more medical ninjutsu covered… there wasn't going to be a few." She said, smiling.

She reached around her neck, pulling off her necklace. "Wha- Akuma what are you doing?" I asked, pushing the necklace against her. "Sasuke… when I get sealed, they will be sealing everything. Nothing will break out because my inside will even suffer the effects." I stared at her. I sighed, letting her put the necklace around my neck along with the connecting necklace that went through to Kiba.

"Oh and…" she reached into her shirt, pulling out the charm necklace Sakura made. "I would love to keep this but… when I'm sealed into something else, it would be meaningless." She placed it into my hands then followed the ANBU team out of the area.

"Why Akuma…?" I asked out loud. "Because she knows she can't disobey orders… and the worst part is… those ANBU do not know that Danzo is dead…" I nodded, turning back to Yamato. "I'm going to find my brother… he has to know about this." Yamato nodded, moving aside to let me walk by.

I began walking out of the building to see a group of Jonins running up to the building, all out of breath. "Yes?" I asked them as they looked up at me. "Did… did an ANBU squad come here?" my eyes went wide. "Yes they took Akuma to the west part of the island."

"DAMN IT!" the one shouted. "We may still be able to make it there to tell them it was called off!" my eyes went wide as I turned around and noticed a huge flash of light. "No… we… we were too late…" I watched as the Jonin fell to their knees.

"Lady Tsunade… she woke up… found out about that order… and pleaded for us to get here as fast as possible… we were too late…" the one Jonin hit the ground as tears fell. I stared at them, unsure of what to do or say.

I just knew I hated myself more than anything. Why… Why was I not doing anything to save the one I love so much? Why am I not the one on the ground crying? I didn't understand it… Why did it feel as though even when I lost my world, it still never left me?

-AN-

uh nothing to say since I am editing this chapter 2 days early lol.

**This chapter was edited on May 9th, fixing possible spelling mistakes caused by Word.**

-Ja ne


	60. 60 To be Free

Ugh I am so tired...

**This story was edited before being posted.**

**†  
><strong>

I stared at the ANBU as they held out what was Akuma, to me. "We feel… that because the information was too late… and you were the closest to her… that you should take her." I grit my teeth as I grabbed onto the small fox cub. "You said… you would turn her into what someone would least suspect didn't you?" they nodded.

"A fox cub… she gives off no chakra and appears to be a normal baby fox."

"The original Order was to perform Operation black… then to seal her within the land itself… but when we passed through the battle field to get here, we noticed these things that came from the ground. She would be instantly in the enemies grasp… so…"

"Turning her into an animal was the only thing we could think of."

"We should have turned her into a cat… but upon debate, a cat would have no defense like a fox would."

I stared at them with an angry expression. "Uchiha… she was once our teammate… we couldn't bare with the thought of doing this to her… but… Danzo had a curse on us that we could not disobey him."

"Akuma was my first love. She saved me from Orochimaru and told me my worth to my brother. Akuma was the one I decided to be with from the start… the start when we were little, to when she was Naruto… to even after she returned." They stared down at the ground, sadness filling their eyes.

"She had met her mother when learning to control the Kyuubi… she was so happy, knowing that she did have parents… parents that loved her. Now… now she will never remember her worth to the village… to her friends… and her family."

I turned away from them, holding the sleeping fox in my arms as I walked to the port. "You took my angel away… you took the key of saving this war away… Without her… the first container to control Kyuubi… the second Jinchuuriki to reach a bond stage…. Kyuubi… one of the strongest tailed beasts out there… taken away from our team… because a man tried to hide his past."

I sighed, remembering a trick Akuma had taught me after I had lost Orochimaru's power. I took in a deep breath then summoned chakra to my back, forming them into bird wings. I jumped up, flying through the sky as I made my way back to the main land.

I glanced down at the small fox as it stared at the ocean. I glanced down further and noticed what Akuma was staring at. It was the ship that I had left my team on. I jumped down onto the boat deck, scaring the people that were there.

"S-Sasuke-kun!" I turned to see Karin running up to me. "Hn." I said, moving aside. "The hell did you leave us for?" Suigetsu asked, obviously angry. "We were lost at sea out here!"

"We are heading back to the main land. This ship is not far off the port… it will be able to make it to the closest land in an hour." I said walking towards the rooms. "Sasuke… where is that Akuma girl." I stopped walking as I gripped the fox in my arms.

"Hn…" I said, walking through the door to make it to the room I had stayed before. I opened it and locked the door, sitting down on my bed as I let the fox run free. She stretched out then jumped back up on me, curling up in my lap. "If Itachi finds out… what will he do? Danzo is already dead…" I sighed, running my hand through her fur.

"But something still feels off…" I stared down at the necklaces that Akuma gave me. I glanced down at the fox then smiled. I reached into my pouch and pulled out my old arm warmers. "You are no wild fox… you will always be mine even if you find someone else." I took off the belt on the arm warmer then put it on the Fox's neck, using it as a collar.

She sniffed at it before cuddling against me. I leaned against the wall as I pet her again. "I can't call you Akuma like this… they would know… how about… for now I call you Nami?" she stared up at me with an odd look before licking my cheek.

"It is short for Namikaze… and with the group only knowing you as Uzumaki Naruto Akuma… there is little to no chance that they would know what Nami is." I heard purring and stared down at her. "That's right… foxes do purr…" I smiled at her then leaned down against the pillow.

I glanced over to the pouch filled with scrolls that Akuma had handed me. 'She wants me to take them to Konoha… but I don't remember her ever filling out mission reports…' I sighed. "The worst part is Tsunade finding out and explaining this to Itachi…"

†**Break†**

I held the fox up to Itachi. He stared at the fox…. And stared… and stared… and still stared… because staring for a minute wasn't enough staring for the great Itachi.

"Are you done staring yet?" I asked Itachi, now starting to get annoyed. "It bothers me somehow…" I raised my brow at Itachi. "I should be washed with a feeling of fear but… I find myself remotely calm. They performed that operation on Akuma but… I sense nothing has changed."

"I felt the same way too… I'm concerned about that though. She gave me her sealed necklace that was keeping her dark chakra at bay… why would she do that to begin with? Let alone… why did she even agree to let them do it?"

"She knew she couldn't disobey unless she wanted to find herself being called a missing Nin. And with her… being a ninja was all she ever was. From what I can see… they sealed her chakra, her memory and resealed the Kyuubi. And this time… the seal is not in a simple location as before… and if someone tried to break the seal to make her human again… she would die because Kyuubi cannot regenerate her." I glanced down at Akuma and sighed.

"Akuma did do right… protecting you from Madara… He is angry and waging the war to a different level than he had planned. Because he does not have you as a pawn, he is angry… and because it was the host of the nine tails that prevented it… he wants revenge before he takes her."

I placed 'Nami' on my shoulder then pulled out a scroll. "I come as a bearer of other bad news." I said, holding out a scroll to Itachi. "I'm sorry." He grabbed the scroll and opened it. His eyes went wide as he read it. "This…" he trailed off as he looked up at me.

"Yes… before I left the village, that scroll was given to me. I read over the scroll several times… because I was unsure if what it said was true. I am sorry dear brother." I pulled out Tenshi no Yami. "But I have to do what I must." He stared up at me with a hard expression.

I bolted at him, kunai positioned as I slashed down on Itachi. I watched as his cloak fell off him as he stood there in silence. The ring on his finger cracked as it fell down hard against the surface.

"Uchiha Itachi…." I said, holding my kunai straight out towards him. "Sasuke…" he said, staring at me.

"Welcome back." I said, smiling.

-AN-

Wow... for a change there was several story chapters without spelling mistakes... That or the fact that I am so darn tired, caused me to miss every single one of them haha.

I have been helping pinksamurai edit her stories, though currently the story I have been helping her edit is "Kurama in Naruto!" If you want to read her stories, she is my most frequent reviewer.

In other news... I am thinking of posting 2 different stories on the same day, since I have a huge stock of stories on this computer waiting to come to life. I already introduced Yogen no Ko(YnK) which will be updated with 2 chapters tomorrow. I just added Naruto no Bunshin(NnB) yesterday, though I had planned to add that like next year haha. But it is my oldest story (Older than this story by far) that has been waiting to be republished onto my account for years.

A side note that I MUST state because I am getting on my last nerve over this... **Naruko is a fandom made name created for the Sexy Jutsu form of Naruto, I.E. the Female Naruto. It is not a required name for people to use. Just like Sasuko is the fandom made name for the female Sasuke. It is not a must, it is simply a fan made name just like my use of Akuma being the female Naruto. The Akuma in my Naruto stories is NOT my OC(Original Character). Do not tell me that just because I refuse to use the fandom made name for the female Naruto, that all my stories are about an OC with Sasuke.**

I am tired of people saying that crap to me. Because I don't use Naruko as the name, I have been told to delete my stories; to take them down, to take the pairings down. To make it worse, these people who tell me this don't even read my stories to know that Akuma is truly just a name for the female Naruto. They would have known, reading any of the story, that the Characters name is Uzumaki Naruto Akuma. That the character gets called Akuma AND Naruto.

**This story was edited for spelling mistakes and such.**

-Ja ne


	61. 61 Returning

I actually edited this all on Wednesday in my document before it even got put in the Doc Manager... so yea that means no reading for me, yay!

Btw I am sorry to everyone about the last chapter too... I was so tempted to put chapter 61 up last week but things weren't going as plan so it ended up having to be published like normal.

**Already fixed.**

†

I looked around Konoha in shock at how much was rebuilt in the little time that we were gone. "So Konoha did get hit hard…" I nodded to Itachi as we entered the village. "I hear that the first place they built was Akuma's favorite ramen shop." I heard Itachi laugh, making me smile.

"I bet Nami would want to go there before we actually meet with Tsunade." He glanced over to me, staring at the fox that laid on my head, sleeping. "Do you really think that would be healthy for little Nami?" I glanced up at Akuma. "As long as she doesn't try to eat five million bowls of it, it should be fine." I said.

We walked past several villagers as they stared at us in shock. I could tell everyone was mainly staring at Itachi, seeing as he was walking calmly in the village like he did no crime. We entered in the ramen shop and sat down. "Sasuke-kun!" Ayame immediately bolted over to me smiling.

"If you are here then that means Akuma will be here soon!" She said in joy. I frowned instantly and shook my head, pulling the fox off my head. "I'm sorry… I don't think Akuma will be here for a while, if you can forgive her for that. However I'm sure Nami here would enjoy your food just as much as Akuma did." I said, motioning to the fox.

"Aw it is so cute! And what odd eyes too for a fox." I raised my brow, turning Akuma to face me. I was met with one crimson eye and one blue eye in which faded into black as it reached the middle of the eyes. "That is odd…" I said, making Itachi look over.

"Her eyes… they changed since the time it took to get here from the forest…" Itachi said, rubbing his chin. I turned to him "Do you think… that…?" he glanced over to me. "It may be a possibility. Only time will tell though. She has pulled it off once before by luck, we never know what will happen." I nodded.

Ayame took our order, giving it to her father who immediately began working on it. I placed Akuma down in the seat next to me just as Ayame placed the bowls down in front of us. I watched as a gleam went through her eyes as she leaned up on the table and lapped at the noodles. "See Itachi, I told you she would still love ramen." He rolled his eyes as he dug into his bowl.

"I'm surprised you are even eating this to begin with." He said, slurping at the noodles. "Over time of being with Akuma? You learn to lower your standards on what you eat. Seeing as we went from high standard foods, being healthy and having a healthy eating order… to having to fend for ourselves. You probably didn't have to lower your standards by much but fuck did I have to the instant I got to that damn snake. You eat his so called 'food' and you will be happy that things as salty as this even exists. There is no hot sauce in Orochimaru land…"

"Yes… I remember when Orochimaru was in the Akatsuki… it was no wonder we all would be out on missions on a forever term when he was there." I laughed, finishing up my bowl of ramen then looked over to see Akuma staring up at me, empty bowl in front. "Is… she seriously still hungry?" Itachi asked, gazing at Akuma. "That… would be normal." I said, turning to Itachi. "She can eat anywhere between 7 to 30 bowls of ramen and maybe be half filled by the end."

"The hell does she put all that?" I smiled, standing up. "She puts it all towards Kyuubi." He raised his brow then nodded. "I guess I should have known that… seeing as she is a different host compared to all the others…" he stared at her before standing up. We thanked the two then left towards where the Hokage was temporarily stationed.

We ignored the stares at us until we reached where Tsunade apparently was located. "Eh…? Sasuke?" I glanced over to see Kiba walking up. "What are you doing back so soon? I thought you said 2 weeks." I shrugged "We didn't come into any trouble like I thought we would so it was faster." He nodded, looking around before he led us in.

We walked into a room to see Tsunade staring at documents with a serious look. "Lady Tsunade." Itachi spoke, instantly making her look up. "You two…" she said, eyes slightly wide in shock. "I have finished my mission to bring back Uchiha Itachi as a ninja." She nodded, taking the scroll for the mission report from me.

"And Akuma…?" she asked, staring at us. "Danzo's ANBU got to her before the Jonin…" I said, placing Akuma on the desk. "I call her Nami to cover up her identity." She nodded, holding her hands over Akuma. "I cannot find the seal on the outside… meaning it is within her body."

"Yes, I believe it is located in her brain to be exact. So if it was to be broken, she would die… since Kyuubi cannot heal her." I watched as emotions passed through her eyes. "Damn that Danzo… if you seal a tailed beast within an animal… the animal will die!" My eyes went wide.

"He originally planned to seal her within the earth itself." Her eyes hardened. "That fool… Kyuubi's foul chakra would kill the earth then the people. The Kyuubi can only be sealed within, possibly, only those that bear the blood of an Uzumaki… god damn it!"

I pulled out the pouch that held a bunch of scrolls then walked over to Tsunade's desk. "Before she let them perform operation black… she asked me to bring back scrolls with me." I pulled out the scrolls, placing them before Tsunade.

She grabbed each scroll and opened it before handing it to Shizune. She handed me a scroll mumbling that it was signed to me then went through more scrolls. "What she gave you was mission reports… information she gathered… ninjutsu techniques and what rank she believed they would be… and a letter for when I woke up." she sighed, leaning her head into her hands.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but…" I glanced over to Itachi. "Where did 'Nami' go?" I looked around the room for the small fox. "She was just…" Tsunade looked around her area then stared hard at the door. I glanced behind me to see if the door was slightly ajar but stopped when I noticed an open window. I lifted my hand and pointed out. "She appears to have stepped out via the window."

"Don't worry… if you are after this fox that is." We all jumped at the voice and looked over to see someone clad in a cloak. "Who are you?" They stood there, not moving, as Akuma sat on her shoulder.

"Answer me damn it!" Tsunade shouted in anger. "I am only a clone; therefore I have no true name. I only came here as a messenger. The real me is stuck inside a field in which only the youngest Uchiha can save me from." I raised my brow as I stared at them.

"Uchiha Sasuke is not allowed to leave this village." Tsunade stated; knowing full well that Uchiha Madara was after both Akuma and me. "That is fine. However I must disperse both my clones now."

"Both?" Itachi asked, now walking over to the cloaked person. I lifted my hand to my chin in thought. 'Is the fox a clone?' I stared at the fox on their shoulder. 'A blue eye… and a crimson eye… does that mean… it's a mixed clone fused together of Kyuubi and Akuma?'

The person in the cloak turned towards me, as if knowing what was going through my mind. I dropped both my hands as I took a shot at guessing.

"Kyuubi?"

-AN-

I'm really not liking dentists and the workers in the dentist office these days... I got strongly downgraded by both the Dentist and the worker on Wednesday... They were hounding me on so many things, even things that weren't any of their business. It's annoying, because every dentist I have had within the past 5 years has been stuck up, self-centered assholes who belittle their patients. It's like they expect me to have the same job they do at my age... well sorry I don't. I come from a poor family that sometimes can't even pay for food to make it to the end of the month. They expect me to have a job too... It's hard for me since jobs near me are reallllyyy picky. I have past cardiac history so that dings me there, and the fact that I look like I am 12 doesn't help.

So not only does the workers think I am coming up with excuses but they think I was one of those drop outs that would amount to nothing. Yeah, thank you society... thank you so damn much... Not everyone lives a happy life, jeez. "Why haven't you been to the dentist in a while?" Lets see... in 2009 I had a surgery... that took money... then I had another hospital trip that year, that also took money. 2010... We were given cards for the dentist office... we were then denied when we tried to get in. 2011... our dental card was switched, but they didn't send it out... we finally recieved the card in 2012. 2011 my one relative had open heart surgery... he had a triple bypass and his lung collapsed twice, which they had to do surgery on...(I live with this relative.) Lets see... 2012... I had to go through a lot of cardiac analysis due to sudden heart problems I was having... then another relative, Koh, suffered a mini-stroke so she was rushed to the hospital... Then a week or two after that, I was rushed to the hospital and given medication... After that I went to a dentist office... they razzed on me for not coming sooner and started harassing Koh, saying that she neglected me and was a bad guardian... Um no... First off, we had no money to do this and secondly... have they never heard of certain things causing problems with teeth? Such as Mold...(I found a book in my room that I had lost about a year ago, covered in mold... it explained so much about my health problems I was having)

But you know what, I bet that dentist office would see all of that as just an excuse, even if they had all the medical files in front of them. To make it worse, I have to go into the doctors to get checked for possible cancer. Yippie...

Ah... horrible moods...

-Ja ne


	62. 62 Sealing Scroll

Sleeppppppyyy...

**Edited.**

**†  
><strong>

"So then… if that was Kyuubi's clone the whole time… where is Akuma?" Tsunade asked, taking a huge sip of her sake. "It wasn't exactly Kyuubi." I said, instantly getting her attention. "The fox was a clone of Akuma and Kyuubi fused together when the ANBU team performed the sealing."

"That does explain why the two eyes were different colors." Itachi said; arms crossed as he peered over to us from his seat. "She said that only the youngest Uchiha can save her. But she never gave us a position in which Akuma was at… she just disappeared after smiling at Sasuke when he guessed her name."

"Maybe she is back on that island that Akuma went to train a-" we heard the door slam open and turned around to see my team I formed together walking in. "Sasuke-kun! We found you!" Karin said, overly excited.

"Karin." She looked up at me. "Can you find where Akuma's chakra source is coming from?" she stared at me before raising her brow. "I thought she was in Konoha with you… because that is where I feel her chakra leaking from." I looked over to Itachi then to Tsunade.

"Can you tell, where, exactly?" Tsunade asked, standing up. "No… not directly but it does feel like she is in this room." A realization went through my head. I lifted up the necklaces from around my neck and placed them on Tsunade's desk. "This has been bothering me for a while…" Tsunade raised her brow.

"I was wondering… 'Why did Akuma give me her necklaces?' It constantly crossed my mind… because you would think, even in a sealed form her dark chakra would still be there and out to murder. So…"

"So you think she is sealed within her necklaces?" I nodded to Itachi. "I'd never put it past that runt either…" Tsunade said, sighing. "But the question is… if she is truly sealed within those necklaces… how can you unseal her?" I frowned.

"Maybe that is why Akuma had a scroll for Sasuke?" I glanced over to the scroll that Akuma gave me. "That is right…" I grabbed the scroll, sighing, as I slowly opened it. There was a 'poof' and sudden smoke all around the room, causing everyone to start coughing.

I glanced up, from my position on the floor, and noticed these deep maroon eyes staring straight into me. "…Akuma…" I growled. I could see her smiling as she quickly hugged me tightly.

"So it wasn't the necklaces she was sealed in… it was the scroll?" Suigetsu asked as he held Karin back from attacking Akuma for being on top of me. "I wasn't sealed in anything. Like how I put my weapons and clothes into scrolls, I put myself into the one addressed to Sasuke. At first it was a clone that I placed in there, so when they performed operation black I could immediately switch with my clone and Kyuubi's."

"You made us think… that we lost you forever… just to be sealed within a scroll?" Tsunade hit Akuma on the head, growling. "Do you guys REALLY think I would give myself up after JUST learning Kyuubi's awesome power?"

We stared at her in silence as she looked around at us. "…We thought you accepted it because you knew you couldn't disobey orders…" she stared then laughed. "Since when have I listened to orders?" I could feel a sweat drop forming in the back of my head as I stared at Akuma.

"So why could only Sasuke save you anyway?" Itachi asked. "Oh… because he had my necklaces. If he didn't open the scroll with the necklaces nearby I'm afraid that my dark chakra would have immediately took out the region we are at. It was getting hard to keep it at bay within that scroll for the entire time in there."

I glanced down at her arms and noticed that they were tinted a deep blood color, nearly black, as if she got burned on her own chakra. She shifted, moving her cloak to cover her arms, making me look up to see her staring straight at me.

"Akuma… you were to be on that island for protection." She turned around, facing Tsunade. "Kisame found that we were on the island. It was no longer safe, so I hid myself in the scroll to get back here safely without them sensing Kyuubi's chakra."

"Why was that girl able to sense where you were then?" she glanced over to Itachi "I was running at my limits inside the scroll. I asked Kyuubi to use the little chakra she had to get help from Sasuke… in hopes I sent out my chakra… hoping he would feel it coming from the scroll."

"So you are able to hide in the scroll for a while but not too long?" she turned to me and shook her head. "I can last long with the necklaces; but because I was trying to make it believable I had to give you my necklaces. So if we need to transfer me to different areas I can hide within my scrolls just as long as I have these necklaces."

"Would you be hungry inside there?" Suigetsu asked. "Ah… no in there it is as if time is still in a sense. But when I come out, everything catches up to me. Granted it isn't a strong sense, it only feels like I have been within the scroll for 2 days without food and all that."

"So I am assuming you want to go get something to eat then…" she stared at me with puppy eyes that seemed to water and glisten. "No ramen. We had that before getting here." She groaned, instantly dropping her puppy eyes.

I grabbed onto Akuma as I stood up from the floor, bringing her up with me. "I will take Akuma to get some food. You can speak with my team, who better not be holding anything back from my Hokage… and I know you wanted to speak to Itachi so I will be going now." Itachi nodded to me as I dragged Akuma out of the room.

We walked until reaching a secluded part of Konoha. I stopped walking, pulling Akuma to me as I lifted both her arms. "Care to explain this to me?" she glared at me before turning her head to the side. "Stop trying to make things seem better than they are… that is how you will get harmed even more. You need to get this treated."

"It will reverse." She said in a calm tone. "I made a stupid mistake when I went to push my dark chakra in… Kyuubi is working on fixing the nerves right now actually. Within that scroll, I didn't even notice I had gotten injured… but Kyuubi told me when she dispersed her clone. Look." I looked down at the burned marks to see them slowly fading back into her pale skin.

"If I had gone to a medical team… I don't think they would have known what to do. But seeing as Kyuubi is inside me, she can patch up my damaged nerves to an extent. So from now on… if I go into that scroll, I will bring those necklaces."

"The only way I will let you be within that scroll is if I'm the one to carry you." She smiled, throwing me off. "That is how I want it. After all… you have Tenshi no Yami… it is the counter part of Akuma no Yami… so if the Akuma no Yami fails, the Tenshi no Yami will push it back into place."

"AKUMA!" we turned around to see Sakura running up to us. "Sasuke-kun!" Akuma hid her arms back in her cloak as she smiled at Sakura. "Sakura-chan!"

"I thought you two weren't coming back to the village for a long time…" she stared at both of us. "Ano… I was supposed to be hiding on that island but the Akatsuki found out. So we are going to take different measures to hide me. And teme here finished his mission in which Tsunade-baa-chan is going over as we speak."

"We were going to get something to eat." I said, making Sakura's spirit lift up. "I was just on my lunch break! Can I join you two then?" I glanced over to Akuma as she nodded. "I haven't seen you since we left the hospital! Inform me of as much as you know since then." Sakura nodded, glancing over to me.

-AN-

Lazy... zzzz

**Sleep edited.**

-Ja ne


	63. 63 The First Time

I'm really irritated... (Omg I'm not tired!) I will repeat my bottom AN from NHS (Since that story got updated before this one)

I think recently I've become easy to irritate...

Important information that I have to state right here: **At the end of June, I will not be able to update some of my stories. If by luck, I can, than that is great. However, I will not be home from around June 29th until around July 3rd. The relatives I stay with, will not be home, so I am to go stay with another relative(`Tachi) and her boyfriend during that time.**

†

"Ehhhh really?" Sakura nodded to me as she took put a piece of sushi into her mouth. "To think that all the villages would agree for an allied Shinobi force!" I said in a happy tone as I took a bite out of the onigiri.

"It is war… us versus Madara and his army of the undead. Even I am surprised to hear this information though." Sasuke said as he grabbed an onigiri off the platter that was on my lap. "The villagers will be separated by squads…. Very big squads. I was told that there are over 80,000 gathered up for this war on our side."

I looked at the forehead protector on Sakura's head and smiled. "Shinobi… that is cool. Was it the samurai village's idea?" Sakura nodded. "You two don't have the allied forces headband…" she trailed off. I glanced over to Sasuke, who shrugged.

"Well… I am in no division squad. If anything… I would be in every squad." I could feel both Sasuke and Sakura staring at me. "That new form I gained from Kyuubi… it allows special abilities from me that would really help out in this war."

"I… don't think the Kage's would allow you to join in though…" Sakura said, placing down her chopsticks onto the platter. "I will make them allow me to join in then." I said, giving Sakura a determined stare.

"If the Kage's won't allow it then I won't either." Sasuke said, immediately getting a glare from me. "I must agree with Sasuke…" I stared at Sakura and sighed.

"This war… it is to protect the last two Jinchuuriki." Sakura said, staring at me. "The thing is… I don't have any chakra and Kyuu can easily hide her chakra. Do you guys remember when I was going from Naruto to Akuma?"

"The fact that you came screaming bloody Mary to me when you didn't know how to use the bathroom?" Sasuke offered.

"The fact you cried even more than normal because of hormones changing?" Sakura offered.

"Maybe it was the fact that she—"

"S-shut up! That isn't what I was getting at!" I tried to bring my blush back down then sighed. "I meant my control over the chakra."

"That's right… all the ninjutsu you were able to use before, died out like when you tried to do a normal shadow clone." I nodded to Sakura.

"Thinking back to that now… I realize that it was because I was going from having a little grip on using chakra, to having no use for chakra." I glanced between the two. "The instant I started changing from Naruto to Akuma… it became harder for the Akatsuki to find me. By the time I had fully developed into Akuma… they weren't able to continue their plans… so instead for the three years we were training, they were making money for their plans…" I rubbed my chin and sighed.

"And that wasn't because I was with Jiraiya that they couldn't get to me."

"It was because they couldn't find your chakra… so they thought that the plan would be put on hold because of having to wait for the Kyuubi to resurrect if the Jinchuuriki died, right?" I nodded to Sasuke. "But Orochimaru told the Akatsuki who the holder for the Kyuubi was… and that led us to this problem. Madara… he does have a hard time trying to find me on his own… but when the seal on this necklace was cracked, he was able to find me through the dark chakra."

"Akuma… you always seem to know so much about Madara…" Sakura said in a sighing tone. I peered over to her then sighed. "That man killed my parents by taking control over Kyuubi against her will… he then killed off the Uchiha clan because of their betrayal towards him years ago… But what I know isn't because of those events…" I reached into my pouch and pulled out a scroll.

I flipped it, letting it roll out between us before I reached inside the sealing scroll and pulled out some books. "Truth is, out of fear of what would happen to the Uchiha clan… Uchiha Fugaku came up to me and asked me to seal away the history of the Uchiha clan… then when he realized his youngest son was starting to become a target, he pleaded to me to protect Sasuke. He already knew I had read every book though in the sealing scroll. He didn't hate me for it, he was grateful that I actually read it… I found out that when he wanted me to hide the history, he wanted me to hide it inside my own mind. If I die, not only does the history die in my own mind, but the history in those scrolls die too."

Sakura lifted one of the books up and began flipping through the pages. "So my father had to plead to you to protect me?" I looked over to Sasuke and grinned. "He pleaded yes… because he didn't think I would agree to it. He wasn't giving me a chance to speak the whole time… I was going to agree from the start, since I had already known you and knew you wouldn't be a spoiled brat." I stared down at the ground in silence.

_I stood outside, debating on knocking to come in or to just turn around and flee from the scene. "Ah!" I blinked and stared up at the woman who was standing at the door. "Oh my… are you here for Fugaku? Hold on!" she took off into the house before I could say anything._

'_That must run in the family…' I thought, looking off to the side at the small garden. "Oh… Fox" I looked up to see Fugaku leaning out the door, the woman right behind him, staring at me. "Ah Mikoto… this is Fox… she will be watching over Sasuke…" he trailed off. I blink then realized that I was in full ANBU uniform so I wasn't recognizable to the woman._

"_She looks to be Sasuke's age!" Mikoto said, following Fugaku as they led me inside. "It's fine… Sasuke, Itachi, come down here." Fugaku said, standing by the small stairs that led to the upper rooms. Not too long after, the two boys came down the stairs and nodded to Fugaku._

"_This is Fox. She is here to keep Sasuke company…" Fugaku explained, pointing over to me. Instantly Sasuke bolted down the stairs and grabbed my hand dragging me away. I blinked several times until I realized that Sasuke had dragged me outside._

"_So why did father hire you? Don't lie to me." I stared in silence at him before looking off to the side. 'Uchiha's I swear…'_

"_You don't have to like me… you can test me as much as you want. I don't really want to treat this like a mission though." I said, scratching the back of my head._

"_Hm…" he stared at me before he sat down. "How old are you?" he asked. I sat down next to him, sighing. "I'm only a few months younger than you." I said, instantly getting a look from him. "Favorite color?"_

"_Black and red."_

"_Animal?" I grinned through my mask. "Fox!" I nearly shouted, causing the boy to stagger. "For someone who is in the ANBU force… you are very childish…"_

_I glared at him through the mask. "Excuse me for trying to be friendly… not like I even had a choice of being an ANBU." I mumbled turning away from him. "I just want to be like any other kid my age…" I sighed, standing up._

"_I will be in the distance… I promise I will not disturb you." I disappeared in a cloud of smoke, hiding in a tree some distance away._

"_**Why did you take up this mission when you knew how Sasuke would react?"**_

"_Because…" I stared down at the boy as he peered into the pond. "He is lonely… just like me."_

-AN-

I'm really lazy to type up a real author note, but I do want to state the same thing I put in NHS yesterday(I've been putting the Author notes together a day before they get posted, just so yall know.) Though I will probably say a few things anyway that I didn't in NHS's author note.

So thing is I went to read all the changes that the site will be doing... I am no longer able to do "Lemons" in stories because now the site is going to remove all stories with "Lemons" in it. Not just that but did I seriously hear that all "M" Rated stories are going to be deleted?

I guess that means I have to PG every story I have though... cursing is the game of all these characters. Yakno for years they have sat here and let Lemons and M rated stories go through... but now they want to delete them all? Lovely... Why the sudden delete motivation? Makes no sense...

They now add this whole Cover BS... Problem is, not everyone on this dmn site can draw. So now not only is the story being judged, but the picture you used is too. That's so great... considering my picture is probably of Ciel Phantomhive(Which I drew back in January) or my random Yaoi drawing of Sasuke and Naruto... that wasn't even given any effort... Either way both end up being misleading because the stories are not about Ciel Phantomhive nor are they the Yaoi pairing fully, but the Hentai side of that Yaoi pairing(Aka Genderbender)

Not just that but towards the end of this month I highly doubt I will be able to update my stories. I will be with `Tachi for the week, in which she is only bringing me home for a few minutes to feed the demons and all that.

There is way too much on my platter right now... to make it worse I didn't finish HSF for this month because of everything going on... le sigh... Internet isn't helping either...

Oh there is something I did want to state... I always seem to have people telling me I have grammar mistakes all over the place or something like that... So I want to bold this information real quick to why that is so. **Guys, I speak and type more Japanese than I do English. There will, obviously, be a lot of Grammar and spelling mistakes in my stories because of this. Please don't complain about it, since you don't know what language I speak the most. At least I am being nice enough to type a story in English rather than a language that you possibly have to use a translator for, IF you did give that much effort for something.**

Sorry guys, it's just I'm getting really irritated by this too since people constantly pester me about this. That is why I have been trying to go through my story chapters to fix what I can. But I can't always go back and fix things... I have a life yakno.

-Ja ne


	64. 64 Personal

__Mmm I'm so tired... but my allergies keep waking me up whenever I go to lay down... there's mold somewhere where I can't see it, and its causing me so much problems since it's also being disturbed for it to bother my senses... ugh.

†

_I watched as the little boy peered around before placing a box down with a piece of paper on it. He looked around once again then disappeared into the house._

"_**Do you think that is for you?"**__ I shook my head, leaning back against the tree. "No, considering the past few weeks all he has done was blow me off and ignore my existence." Kyuubi shook her head at me before curling back up in my lap._

"_**The least you can do is see if the note at the top is addressed to you."**__ She sighed out as she yawned. "If you are so curious why don't you jump down and check it then. Since you are a fox you can get away with sniffing around that box."_

"_**You have some nerve…"**__ she growled out before jumping out of the tree. She peered around the box, sniffing at it, before she nudged the paper. She peered at it before taking it in her mouth._

"_H-hey!" I heard Sasuke's voice shout as he went to get the paper back from Kyuubi. She turned to face him then took off, leaving Sasuke behind to see if there was any damage to the box._

"_**Here kit, read this."**__ She said, dropped the paper in my hands before she curled up again. "Couldn't you have just read over it then tell me what it was about?" she shook her head before once again yawning._

Dear ANBU person,

I know you are somewhere out there watching over me, but are hiding from everyone since even Nii-san and my father haven't seen you in a long time. I feel it is my fault that you disappeared so I asked mommy to make you some food since I'm sure you are hungry if no one has seen you.

_I shook my head at the paper, letting it fall from my hands. I watched as it fluttered with the wind before landing next to Sasuke. He peered up, looking for where the paper had come from before bending down. He looked at it before placing it back on the box._

"_**Skipping yet another meal?"**__ I heard Kyuubi ask. __**"At least eat what his mom made… it's not like you will have your eyes off him. You may not be feeling the effects of hunger, but I am."**_

"_Then go sneak back into my apartment, I left it unlocked for when you get hungry." She sighed, jumping off me. __**"How long are you going to hide?"**__ I ignored her question as she jumped away._

'_He's not ready for me… to him I'm just doing a mission… until he accepts me, I cannot do anything but hide.'_

_After several hours, I watched Sasuke and Mikoto walk out, peering into the box, before Mikoto comforted Sasuke and brought him back inside. I sighed, knowing they were about to eat dinner, meaning I would have to heighten my senses to make sure everyone was safe within the home._

"_So how was missions today, Itachi?" I heard Mikoto ask Itachi. "They were alright… They didn't have much to offer so we took up what we could."_

"_That's good."_

"_Ne… that ANBU person… did you see her today?" I heard Sasuke ask. "No I didn't… I'm sorry Sasuke."_

"_Why would she hide?" Sasuke asked once again. "It's just how that girl is. When she knows she is unwanted, but still wants to carry out her own mission, she will hide in the background." I heard Fugaku say in response to Sasuke._

"_Why though? Wouldn't her family worry or even her friends?" it fell silent inside the Uchiha home. "Sasuke… that girl…" I heard Fugaku start, but only trailed off._

"_She was born without a family to come home to. Because she is never with her age group, she has practically no friends." Itachi finished for Fugaku. "Then what about you… aren't you guys friends?"_

"_No… you see, Fox… well she only has two people that are close to her. A man named Kakashi and me, however both of us she calls 'Nii-san'. She doesn't understand friendship nor family… but the people that accepted her for her, she has called 'family'."_

"_Fox grew up, obeying the rules since day one. Kakashi was always arguing with the other ANBU members that Fox isn't a tool… she looked up to Kakashi since. Itachi saw her struggling with basic academy taijutsu and ninjutsu, so he tried to help her."_

"_Why would she struggle with those too?" Sasuke asked in an innocent tone. "Without parents and having to pay for her living expenses… she wasn't able to attend the academy. Even though the Third offered to pay for her." There was silence in the room._

_I sighed, leaning back against the tree. "What kind of dinner conversation are they having? It should be 'how was your day?' not 'Who is Akuma?' well… 'Fox'." I stared at my hand and sighed._

"_That's right… to everyone… I'm 'Fox'… I bare no true name… no face… even after these past few years… I'm still a relic of the past." I gripped my hand into a fist._

"_If you are a relic of the past, I might say I like history then." I looked up to see Kakashi smiling down at me through his mask. "Ah Kashi-nii-san!" I said happily, as I jumped up and hugged him. "Hey there." He said, returning the hug._

"_I'm sorry it took me longer to get back. But I'm sure you will understand when I tell you that I had Gai with me." I nodded as I sat down on the same branch as him. "So you get to watch over the Uchiha kid hm?" I nodded, staring down at the home._

"_You should feel honored then… Fugaku doesn't normally trust people outside the Uchiha clan to watch over his family." I nodded. "But I am an acquaintance with both Fugaku and `Tachi-nii-san so he is fine with me."_

"_I see." I felt something heavy hit my lap. I looked over to see that Kakashi had placed a bento in my lap. "I walked by Kyuubi when I went to hand in my report… she was struggling to get all the way into your apartment. I let her inside, which is when she told me that you didn't eat for a few weeks." I glanced away, pouting._

"_I just wanted to focus on my mission is all!" I heard a sigh, causing me to glance over to Kakashi. "The only time you do this… is when you take the mission personally. Would you like to tell me about it?"_

_I stared at Kakashi, before turning my gaze to the home that occupied who my mission was over. "It's nothing." I said, staring down at the bento. "You didn't make this did you?" he quickly held up his hands. "No, I promise! I stopped by Teuchi's place. Him and Ayame made up a quick bento for me to give you." I nodded to him as I opened it up._

"_They figure that food that rebuilds your strength would be good… so they put healthy energy foods in this." I nodded as I took a bite from the onigiri. "So now will you tell me why you were skipping meals?" I stared up at Kakashi._

"_Not hungry?" he narrowed his gaze at me then sighed. "I worry about you Ku-chan… you know that. When Kyuubi told me you weren't eating, I got worried. She told me where you were… if she hadn't I probably wouldn't have found you."_

"_Who says something is wrong though?"_

"_Because you only do this when you take the mission personally." I stared down in silence. "So Akuma… what is bothering you and has you taking this personally?"_

-AN-_  
><em>

Yea this entire chapter was a flashback of when Akuma first undertook the mission to guard over Sasuke's life. It's not much of a shock that Sasuke didn't accept Akuma at first.

I'm starving... but way too tired to hunt for food...

-Ja ne


	65. 65 Trust

Bear says hi! She is being a brat to me right now haha I wonder how well I can nap with her in here... blah!

I don't think this is much of a chapter... I wrote this months ago so even I don't know what's going on lol. I write 99.9% of my chapters when I'm half asleep so... yeah...

†

"_When everyone leaves… he becomes lonely." I mumbled, causing Kakashi to give me an off look. "Is that all that it is?" I glanced up at Kakashi. "What else would it be? When everyone leaves he gets lonely like I do…"_

"_Maybe you are only looking at him and putting yourself in his place." I shook my head "No! He does get lonely… he will come out here, stare around the trees before eating the lunch his mom made him then he'll be back out here again."_

"_You sound like you got defensive… it has to be more than just him looking lonely… Did my sweet sweet Akuma fall for the little Uchiha?" I growled, pulling on Kakashi's hair. "No! Why can't you just believe what I told you before? If I see that it's something else then I will tell you but it's only because of how he feels!"_

"_So jumpy…" Kakashi said, cowering back. "I'm serious Kashi-nii-san… even I don't know what has me so intent on doing this… maybe it's because I do know that he is a target… it has to be something… because I keep getting this odd feeling… like maybe something is going to happen?"_

"_Hmm… and your feelings are never wrong… Keep watch of him then. Anyway I have to hand in this report. If you don't see me for a few days again it's probably because they put me on another mission. The mission office seems to be packed lately…" I nodded to Kakashi as he stood up then disappeared._

_I watched in silence as Sasuke, yet again, placed down a box outside. Instead of going inside though, he sat down and waited. He peered around in all the trees, looking for something before he became disheartened._

'_It's been three weeks… but nothing has happened. Is Fugaku sure that it is his youngest that needs to be protected?' I sighed, peering away from the house. 'I can't shake this feeling though…' I heard something fall within the home, causing me to turn to see where Sasuke was._

_He was hiding as he peered in the house, obviously unsure to what caused that noise. I nodded to myself as I jumped from the tree to the roof of their home. My eyes went wide when I noticed a group of ninja breaking into people's homes, looking for something._

'_Are they looking for Sasuke?' I shook my head, jumping down to the back of the house to where Sasuke was hiding. I pulled him closer to me, nearly causing him to scream. I peered within the house and noticed a group of men tearing the place apart._

_I pushed Sasuke into a bush to hide then lifted my finger to my lips. He nodded to me as I snuck into the house._

"_Where the hell is the fucking books!" I heard the one ninja scream out in frustration. "If we can't find the books then we have to find that boy." I heard the man say, who was supervising over the group. "But how would we get that boy?"_

"_He isn't in school now but I do hear that he will be starting it soon."_

"_But sir… what about that ANBU named Fox? She lives here…"_

"_Are you a man or a fucking bitch ass wuss? Fox is a lame excuse for a ninja… to be born into ANBU… HA! I bet that kid wormed her way into the system. She is only as old as that boy too."_

_I narrowed my gaze at the men before thinking of a plan. If we fought in the house, it would cause damage, so dragging them outside would be best. I reached into my pouch, pulling out several smoke and gas bombs. I rolled them into the room and waited for them to leave._

"_What the hell is this?" I heard them all begin coughing before they started charging out of the house. 'Step one done.' I snuck out through the back then jumped onto the roof to see where they came out from._

_I watched as all the ninja gathered around the group, then grinned. When everyone was all accounted for, I threw down an earth ball followed by a fire ball to seal them within glass. I tossed down a few more earth and fire balls, making sure that the layer of glass was thick._

_I jumped down and walked over to the dome. "Why are you here?" I asked, causing the group to turn to me as their leader walked to where I was._

"_We are here looking for books. The Uchiha clan has them all but refuses to hand them over to us. If we don't get those damn books, we will get that boy!"_

"_I'm sorry; I cannot allow either of that to happen. Now… this 'lame excuse for a ninja' will show you the way out… but of course… that dome won't be broken so you must try and break through it on your own." I stared at them as the dome sunk into the ground, taking the group of ninjas with them. 'Oh but… of course I don't think they would like that I am leaving them right outside Suna's region.' I smirked then turned around to see Sasuke peeking out from behind a bush._

"_They are gone now… but I have to clean up after their mess." Before he could say anything I took off, forming several clones to clean up every Uchiha home._

_When I got back to the home that Sasuke was at, I noticed him attempting to clean up the room. I shook my head at him before I reached down and helped him clean up the room._

"_Ne… what was that glass thing you did?" I stared over to Sasuke. "When you combine elements… it gives you a different effect. With the right amount of heat added to sand, it can be turned into glass."_

"_Cool… ne… is your name Fox?" I stared at him before shaking my head. "ANBU get code names… mine happens to be Fox…"_

"_Then what is your name… if you are going to be by my side I would rather know your real name than your code name." I stared at the boy, after placing the last item back on the shelf._

"_Akuma." I said, gaining a smile from him. "Alright Aku-chan… can you eat lunch with me?" He gestured to the box that was outside. 'He wasn't annoyed with me… he was testing me… he wanted me to prove that I was worth knowing, since I am a female… sneaky little brat…'_

"_I will sit with you but, I am not hungry… but I'm sure my little fox is." I said, pulling Kyuubi out of my uniform. "Ah! That's the fox from before!" I nodded, placing her down. "So you were watching the whole time! Then… why didn't you come down…?"_

"_I don't go where I'm not wanted. But right now… that isn't of importance… I need to know… those books… did you read them?" he stared at me, going very silent._

"_Sasuke… if you tell me, I'm not going to tell your father."_

"_I did… being home without much to do… I read the books that dad had." I nodded to him. "Those books… they are sealed far away right now. But now I completely understand why I was asked to do this…"_

"_Why?" he asked instantly. "I have the books… if anything happens to me, the books are lost forever. And if they go to attack you, I can easily fight them off and give them duds of the books they are after…"_

"_Why do you seal things in scrolls?" he asked, purely curious. "It's kind of my thing… the Uzumaki clan specializes in seals… so sealing scrolls, it's just how I save room and save missions."_

"_How much are you being paid to do this mission?" I stared at the boy and laughed. "Paid? I'm not getting paid for this; I declined Fugaku on making this an official mission. Plus… the ninja that would be after you… are also after me. They don't quite know that their target is the 'Fox' but they do know their target is a little girl named 'Akuma'."_

"_Why are you a target?" I stared at him before smiling behind my mask. "Well… I think I will tell you in a few years."_

"_No fair!"_

I stared at Sasuke as he tried to explain something to Sakura. I laughed, throwing them both off and causing them to stare at me.

"I'm sorry… I just remembered something." They stared at me.

"And what would that be?"

"I used to be more mature than Sasuke… it's like we switched roles when I got sealed as Naruto."

"Like hell, you were always immature." I punched Sasuke on his head, glaring. "Says the boy who was still wetting his bed until he was 7!"

"IT WAS A MEDICAL CONDITION!"

"BEING SCARED TO WALK PAST YOUR DADS ROOM IS **NOT** A MEDICAL CONDITION!"

"IT IS WHEN THE BEASTS SNORING FOLLOWS YOU DOWN THE HALLS!"

"YOU WERE SUCH A BABY!"

"AT LEAST I DIDN'T GET ALL EMO-TASTIC AND REFUSED TO EAT FOR WEEKS!"

"HEY WHEN I'M FOCUSED ENOUGH ON SOMETHING, MY STOMACH DOESN'T TELL ME IT'S HUNGRY!"

We heard a giggle and looked over to see Sakura holding her hand to her mouth as she laughed. "You two would make an adorable couple." I choked as Sasuke smirked. "If only you would say yes…" Sakura said, staring at me.

-AN-

Hahahaha ha ha... ah... That was worth reading... I'm gonna go laugh myself into a nap now... hahahaha... medical condition... This must be my thinking pattern from when I was little... going past FDB's room all you would hear is snoring... he still snores too... I don't go downstairs at night because of it haha

Bear says bye... well actually shes saying that she wants to clean herself and sleep on my head...

-Ja ne


	66. 66 Talk

Hey guys, guess by the fact that I am posting this chapter, you know that I am back now. Well I want to state one thing...

**There is a poll up on my profile for what you guys want for the Saturday Special (Which is on July 21st) Every month I will be doing a poll just like that for every Special Saturday.  
><strong>

**_According to this Site, me putting this chapter up didn't go through... possibly because I put YnK Up at the same time. If this is the case, I have to make sure YnK was updated._  
><strong>

**†  
><strong>

"_If only you would say yes…"_

I stared on in silence before I laughed softly, gaining Sasuke's attention. "What is it dobe?" I looked over to him, a faint smile on my face. "I was just remembering how things were…"

"What do you mean?" he asked, stopping his walk to face me. "Well… all I wanted was to be acknowledged by you… Both as Akuma and Naruto… when we were younger… and I was in the ANBU task force… I didn't want you to turn your nose on me… I wanted you to acknowledge who I was… so I kept trying to get stronger and stronger. Then when I was Naruto… all I ever wanted was for you to acknowledge me, the strength that I had in which you belittled. I wanted someone to accept me, to accept my strength."

He stared at me, not speaking a word. "After the wave mission… I had put a crack in both Kyuubi's seal and the seal that was on Akuma… I didn't even realize that I was starting to change then… but after a while… jiji noticed. It was no wonder though… that after the wave mission that my strength began to change. I didn't think anything of it… only that my training I did everyday was finally progressing…"

I stared up at the setting sky. "When I heard jiji tell me that I was really a girl… it hurt so much… because I had gotten you to notice just a little of me… It was a known fact throughout school that you saw that women were unfit of the task of ninja… I knew why though… but it doesn't mean that some of them couldn't fight… The very first thought that unconsciously went through my mind was… 'What will Sasuke think?'" I glanced over to him from the corner of my eye to see a small frown on his face.

"I kept telling myself that I could just keep pretending to be a boy… but the changes were too fast. It was as though right after jiji told me, that the seal broke. I grew weak the instant I started changing… but after gaining my memories, I realized that it was because of the injuries I sustained. They weren't healed before I was sealed… so I had to recover from the neglect they had, which caused that fever when I first changed."

I lifted my gaze off him then peered down at the ground with closed eyes.

"I was afraid… afraid that everyone would feel betrayed. That I had lied to everyone because I was really a girl… but even I didn't know. I was afraid that I would lose everything I had just gained… friends. As Akuma… I never had friends… I was always pushed off even by my ANBU teammates. I was grateful though… that I had met Itachi you and Kakashi. Kakashi was the first to defend me, pushing away his own beliefs. Itachi… he saw my own teammates pushing me around because I couldn't even do basic ninja moves. And you… you taught me that there are things in this world that are worth protecting."

I sighed, opening my eyes slowly. "But I was still afraid… if I'm a girl… would I be treated differently? Would everyone still want to be around me? What would I gain? What would I lose? I didn't know what I could do… I didn't want to be pushed away again… The looks everyone gave me… it made me hide behind the mask, in fear of who I was. Uzumaki Akuma… never showed herself much in the village. But 'Fox' did… even though… I was feared by a lot of the villagers because of the small rumors that were spread around about me. I couldn't shop as Fox… and I couldn't shop as Akuma. Kakashi and jiji always had to do it for me… eventually Itachi did too, finding out how the village truly treated me even though I would go out of these walls to risk my life to keep them safe…"

I looked up at Sasuke, whose eyes were filled with sincerity. "But… even through all the fears… I never lost what I had… I still had you, who took care of me the whole time that I was sick from the changes. The fear that your view of me would change… it did, only in a positive way. You didn't treat me like every other girl… you just kept treating me as though I was Naruto. The fear that you would see me as another weak female… it never happened. You acknowledged me… both the Uzumaki Naruto me… and the Uzumaki Akuma me… and even when the acknowledgement went deeper… I still didn't even notice… you acknowledged me… my heart, my mind, my soul… everything that made me."

I smiled softly at him as I felt tears threatening to fall from my own eyes. "You acknowledged my strength… understood my feelings… and all you wanted to do was protect me… no matter what the cost was. You acknowledged me, my strength… but you loved my heart and my soul. You have asked me many times to be this thing called 'girlfriend'… I never understood what it was… A female friend? Is it deeper than that? The word 'girlfriend'…" I laughed, shaking my head, which caused the small tears in the corner of my eyes to fly off me.

"I knew I was over thinking the word… but I didn't have anyone who could tell me… Kyuubi… she couldn't tell me, because as a fox… things are different. She understands the word, but not the meaning. She isn't able to tell me what it is, because she doesn't know how to explain it… my parents… they died in front of my eyes when I was a baby… my mother… if she knew what to say then… she probably would have told me… So I kept pushing the thought away… kept doing it in hopes that I would find an answer to that word."

I lowered my gaze as I frowned. "Everyone… they always told me to say yes… But… as growing up as both Akuma and Naruto… I learned that saying 'yes' has caused pain. I was afraid of the pain that would come if I had said yes… If I say yes… would we change? Would we no longer have our own little battles anymore? Would the change cause us pain and grief? I've always been afraid of change… and with who I am… and what I am… would it cause problems?"

I felt a grip on my shoulders and looked up to see Sasuke smiling softly down at me. "Akuma… what does your heart tell you?" I laughed "Other than me being hungry?" he shook his head, smile never faltering. "Heart Akuma… not your stomach."

"They have the same thought process… except when we are close like this."

"Right now then, what is everything going through your body? What is your body telling you right now?" I stared down. "My stomach is doing flips… while my heart feels like it is fluttering and skipping beats at a fast pace… my mind… my mind is also on food…"

"Besides the food part… my body speaks the same way towards you. That word… 'Girlfriend' is a title to a girl who is more than just a friend. She is someone special to the person she is with, boy or girl. Just like a boyfriend is a boy who is more than just a friend. Being a boyfriend and a girlfriend isn't just about being all lovey dovey to each other… it's that person you know you can turn to when you are in trouble… that person who was always there for you when you need someone. They are a special person… it doesn't mean that we would change in our attitude towards each other… Yes some relationships do end up changing."

His grip on my shoulders got tighter before he loosened them again. "Sometimes those relationships can change, for the better or for worse. For the worst… the two could break up, and just be average friends again… or for the better, they could go a step further and become engaged. Being engaged… you are devoting yourself to that person, and when the engaged become married… they become husband and wife… or husband and husband, or wife and wife. They devoted their lives to being together, until death do them part."

I giggled, making him raise his brow. "'Until death do them part.' That is what was said at that one mission we went to!" he stared at me before smiling. "That was a wedding we went to. Do you remember how those two were towards each other?" I nodded slowly. "They loved each other… that is what a relationship should be about… though there are people that were forced together."

He stared at me in silence. "What brought this all up though?" he suddenly asked. "Ah well… uh… ano… uh… dattebayo…" I could feel the embarrassment rising as a blush broke out on my face.

-AN-

So I was actually asked a good question(Granted not on this story, but on NHS, but I figure I can answer it on every story until NHS is updated again since the user was on anon, preventing me from being able to respond to their review)

Let me quote their comment. **"Hello I would like to ask a question? Why is that fem naru fanfiction writers choose her to be coupled with Sasuke like so often. I was hoping as a writer of one of the longest such fics you could provide some insight as to why this often occurs. I understand that you can probably only speak as to why you personaly did it but that might be the insight I need as to find the answer. Thank you for your time."**

My Answer: Well you see, a lot of people have preferences towards that couple. Mainly due to the fact on how the two act towards each other compared to how Naruto acts with let's say, Kiba, Gaara, Shikamaru etc etc etc. Naruto was getting stronger FOR Sasuke, to bring him back home. Naruto and Sasuke have kissed 2-3 times(Believe it is 2 times) and the first kiss is referenced when Kyuubi and Naruto get along(Finally.) Naruto treats Gaara as a close friend, like family. Naruto wasn't around most of the other characters for long, like he was with Sasuke. Naruto has a "Bring Sasuke Home" obsession. But that isn't all though. It seems more hinted towards Sasuke and Naruto than anything else... I will silently point to one of the Shippuden endings with the whole "Sasuke x Naruto" picture, in which Yes, Kishimoto DOES know that can reference a pairing. He has surprisingly been supportive of such a pairing, mentioning something about a "Love circle" if I am correct.

But you see, for the main majority of people... they just like those two characters together. Some people may be like "No! Sasuke doesn't belong with Naruto! He is too much of a emoatic prick! He is never there for Naruto... now Gaara..." And yes I have had people say this to me haha. This is how I see it in a real world sense: Sasuke went to go pursue a career that would definitely throw him into jail if he continued on with it. Naruto wants to save him; so he continues to hunt down Sasuke. Loosing Sasuke slowly eats away at Naruto, which causes him to become obsessed with finding and saving Sasuke, even if it costs him his life. (And before anyone fights me, Naruto IS in fact obsessed with finding Sasuke... If you mention Sasuke's name, Naruto suddenly bounces back...)

For me, I saw this pairing to be possible when Sasuke treated Naruto differently from the others. You don't see Sasuke wasting his breath on Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji, or any other male on the rookie team. Along with that, Sasuke doesn't like the girls that he grew up with. Back then, boys(or girls) would pick on the person that they actually like. Well... now that is considered Bullying... because kids these days DON'T get disciplined by their parents...

-Ja ne


	67. 67 Remember the Pain

I want to mention that I have been having internet issues so it is possible that some stories may be put up late or very early... I have to put them up whenever the internet seems to be running smooth(Which is almost never.)

†

"_NARUTOOOO!" I opened my eyes to see the red haired woman smiling down at me as blood dripped off her onto me. I could hear her and the blonde man talking but there was some static noise around me. The red haired woman kept talking while she went through different emotions. The blonde man finally peaked over towards me, saying something before a light shrouded me._

_The two bodies fell limp around me as a light came out of their bodies and entered within mine. I tried to move, tried to make them wake up. It was no use, I was small and without a doubt these two wouldn't wake up from my weak efforts. Why… why aren't they moving though? They looked so loving down at me… parents? Is that what they are called?_

_Then why… why are they putting my parents in the ground? Why aren't they waking up? Why can't they hear me crying for them? Why are they putting dirt over them? If they are my parents, why… why would they put stuff over them when they are only sleeping? Why won't they respond to me? Did I do something wrong?_

_This man… this man with pointed hair coming from the bottom of his face… why… why is he giving me such a look? It's different than the look that those other people are giving me… they have a look… that tells me I'm not wanted. But this man… why does he look so sad? Is he also upset about them covering my parents? Does he know they are only sleeping too? Then why doesn't he stop them? Or do they resent his words…?_

"_I'm sorry little one…" I heard the man say as a tear drop fell from his eyes. Why is he sorry? Is he sorry because he can't prevent them from putting that stuff on my parents? But if they are under that… how would they live their life? Why? Why my parents?_

I bolted upright in the bed, nearly crashing into Sasuke, whose eyes were filled with worry. "Akuma, are you alright? You're shaking…" I rubbed my eyes, only to feel that they were wet. "I'm… crying?" I asked out loud, staring at the smeared blood that was once my tears.

"I heard you screaming in your sleep… I didn't know what to do. You were crying…" I stared at Sasuke. "Was I saying anything?" he frowned, sitting down next to me in the bed, before pulling me to him.

"You were screaming 'mama' and 'papa' while trying to grip something, as if trying to catch it." I looked over to the door to see Itachi leaning against the doorframe. "Why were you screaming for them? What was your dream about?" Itachi pulled himself from the doorframe and sat at the end of the bed.

"I don't…" a flash of my mother's face smiling down at me as she fell limp crossed my mind. "I… think I'm going to be sick…" I quickly left the room, entering the bathroom as I emptied my stomach contents.

"Akuma…" I glanced up to see the two brothers staring down at me with concern. Sasuke glanced over to Itachi before walking over to me. He kneeled down then began rubbing my back, trying to help me. "What has you upset?" Itachi asked.

"I'm sorry… I don't actually remember my dream…" I said, laughing sheepishly before groaning. "But… my stomach is very upset… Kyuu-chan can't tell what is causing it." I repositioned myself, only to regret it as my stomach became upset once again.

"Sasuke… you didn't do _that_ to Akuma did you?" I felt a gust of wind from behind me. I looked behind me to see Sasuke gone, but instead at the doorway holding Itachi's shirt. "Can I ask what '_that'_ is? Kyuubi is laughing… it has me concerned."

"Akuma…. Have you ever seen any balls in your life?"

"The drink? Once when traveling with Jiraiya…" I rubbed my chin. "But what does that have to do with anything?"

"Uh… not the drink…." Sasuke said, before realization of something hit him, causing him to turn back to Itachi and start shaking him.

"Akuma… do you know how babies are born?" I stared at Itachi as he kept a serious face, all the while being shaken violently by Sasuke. "The Kappa drops them off at the doorstep doesn't he?" Sasuke's arms fell from Itachi's shirt as both boys turned to stare at me.

"Do you know about the birds and the bees?"

"Hotdogs and Tacos?"

"What the hell are those?" They both stared at each other before Sasuke lifted his arms. "You are the oldest!"

"I suddenly do not want to know…" I said instantly. "Right right… I'm sorry Akuma. I forgot about how you grew up. You didn't have anyone to teach you about stuff like that." My mind went back to the image of my mother's body going limp, causing me to get sick once again.

"Akuma…" I heard Sasuke say to me. I glanced over to him before everything went black.

"_You know you can't escape us child!" I continued running away for my life as I was being followed by several villagers. I gasped when I realized that I turned down a dead end. I turned around, body shaking in fear as the villagers hovered over me._

_I could smell the alcohol in their breath as they leaned close to me. "Should we toy with the monster before we punish her?" I gulped as I clapped my hands together, forming seals to do the shadow clone jutsu… only for it to fail. The men laughed, getting entertainment from my futile efforts._

"_It's not nice to attack a poor defenseless child." I jumped at the voice that came from behind the men. They turned around, instantly freezing. "U-Uchiha Itachi!" One of the men gasped out. "You have two choices… either get lost or get beaten to a pulp. Your choice, choose fast. I have low patience." The men quickly ran off, leaving the older boy behind with me._

_He smiled softly to me as he walked over. "I saw you running… I wasn't sure what you were running from so I followed. I'm glad I did, or they would have done irreversible things to you." I fell to my knees, making the man's eyes change to concern. "Are you hurt?" I shook my head before staring down at my hands._

"_I noticed you tried to bring out clones… is the academy teaching you that now?" I shook my head, making him raise a brow as he bent down to be level with me. "I'm Uchiha Itachi… and you are?" I stared at his hand as he held it out to me. I put my shaky hand in his. "Ano… Uzumaki Akuma-ttebayo…"_

"_Uzumaki Akuma eh? Where are your parents?" he looked around, as if expecting them to be nearby. "Ano… I don't have any parents-ttebayo…. They died…"_

"_I see… who takes care of you then?" I lifted my other arm as I pointed to myself. "You take care of yourself?" I nodded. "I do missions… it pays for my rent and for food… though Kashi-nii-san has to go buy it for me…"_

"_Kashi? As in Kakashi?" I nodded. "You are his little sister?" I shook my head. "No… I'm an only child…" I twitched, causing Itachi to lift my arm. "You did get hurt…" he said, reaching into his pouch as he pulled out a first aid kit._

"_Let me treat it real quick then." Before getting an answer from me, he lifted up my sleeve. He noticed the bandages that were already there, causing him to pull out his kunai to cut it. He reached into his pouch to pull out ointment, only to drop it as his eyes went huge._

"_You…"_

-AN-

That Poll on my profile ends on July 19th, so please vote! I don't want you guys missing out on a chance for a story you like to be possibly updated!

**On July 19th; The poll for Special Saturday July 21st will end. A new poll will be put up for Special Saturday August 18th. Please put in your votes on my profile! Don't miss out on either chance!**

-Ja ne


	68. 68 Calling out

"_You're an ANBU?" the shock was visible. "Ah… I was born with that…" he did a double take before his face became stern. He quickly treated it then lifted me off the ground. "Alright then… 'Fox'… I am taking you with me against your will."_

"_Ano… how did you know I was Fox?" he smiled at me as he walked down the streets, holding me in place on his shoulders. "The only ANBU by birth I have ever heard of was 'Fox'… I will say… I am surprised to see that you are so young. But you don't seem to know any basic ninjutsu…"_

"_I… never went into academy… jiji immediately set me up with the ANBU squad after…" I trailed off. "You said Uchiha right?" he stared up at me then nodded. "Then I know I'm safe with you." I said, smiling._

I opened my eyes slowly to see myself inside Sasuke's room. I could tell that I had something on my forehead, as my vision was being slightly blocked by it. I lifted up my arm and touched what was on my head. 'A wet towel? But I didn't have a fever…' I pulled the towel off my head and leaned up.

The room was empty; no sign of Itachi or Sasuke. I placed the towel into the fresh water bowl that was on the night stand, then got up from the bed. I walked out of the room, then down the hall, peering into every room before I went downstairs to investigate there. After finding no one, I found that I was left in the Uchiha home all by myself.

"**Kit… I want to know about last night."** I jumped at the sudden voice. _"Kyuu-chan! You scared me."_

"**Sorry… I'm just as curious as those two boys… seeing as whatever went through your mind last night… was blocked from my viewing, and it caused your body to have a shut down."**

"_Mmm I don't remember anything."_ I said, knowing I was lying to even Kyuubi. **"Akuma… recently I've been blocked from you… why?"** I stood in the middle of the Uchiha home, in silence. **"We are one of the Akatsuki's main targets… why would you suddenly push me out of your mind at a time like this?"**

"_Because… at a time like this… you need to believe in me… right?"_ I said, cutting the conversation off. 'I don't have very long either…' I stared down at my hands. The Tenshi no Yami and the Akuma no Yami slowly began to form in my hand.

'**I hope you aren't planning anything.'** I jumped at the sudden voice then looked around. **'You won't find me there… I can only be heard by you.'** I stood there, then looked down at the weapons. _"You aren't one of my weapons are you?"_

'**No… not exactly… I am within you… but the blade of light called out to me. You called to me.'** I held the blades closer to me. 'Can these blades really do something like that? Or am I crazy?'

'**You are not crazy… I don't plan to leave you either… not again.'** I frowned before my eyes went wide. _"I called out to you? How?"_

'**In your sleep… you kept calling out to me… your heart ached and sent out a chakra impulse to that blade of light-ttebane.'** I lifted the blades close to my chest as tears started to fall. _"Mama… what do I do? Even though I learned more of Kyuubi's power… the Kages won't allow me to fight…"_

'**I can understand why… but you just need to show them… show them whose child you are-ttebane!' **I blinked before smiling. _"To be faster than papa… to be stronger than mama… to live… dattebayo."_

"Akuma?" I turned to see Sasuke and Itachi walking in with several bags in their hands. "Are you feeling better?" I nodded. "Yes, loads." I said smiling at them. I could feel my mother smiling, as my body started to be filled with a familiar love.

"Well… we went out and got some food, so I will be cooking something if you are hungry." I nodded to Sasuke as he smiled and went into the kitchen.

'**Is that the boy that Kyuubi mentioned-ttebane!'** _"He hasn't harmed me yet mama. He did try to explain to me what a 'girlfriend' was and relationships… but that night got cut short when Itachi came up, saying that they were to hide me here until a safer location was found."_

'**Mmm… didn't you have an idea on a scroll?'**_ "Yeah… but they fear what may happen to my body when I am inside it."_

'**You are an Uzumaki… sealing is your specialty in your blood… that isn't all but… within that scroll… we could be face to face-ttebane!'** I couldn't help the smile that broke out on my face. "Ne, Sasuke… where are my scrolls at?" he peered over to me.

"Why?" I crossed my arms. "They are my scrolls you know… I am still a ninja and I have a right to my own scrolls." He stared at me before shaking his head. "Yeah not a good enough reason." I puffed out my cheeks as I crossed my arms.

"Those scrolls have everything I own inside it! Clothes, books, ninjutsu scrolls, documents… everything-ttebayo!" he stared at me before pointing over to Itachi.

"He burned them." I stared at them.

"Bullshit." I stormed up the stairs, into Sasuke's room. "What the hell are you doing Akuma?" I heard Sasuke call from down the stairs. I slammed Sasuke's door and locked it, before peering around the room.

I could hear Sasuke storming up the stairs as he called out to me. "Did you just lock yourself in my room?" I stuck my tongue out at the door then added a seal to the room, preventing any entrance by jutsu.

I looked around the room before I noticed the small box that held all my stuff from years ago. I pulled it out, then emptied it before reaching into the sealed area, entering within it. I blinked as I noticed everything floating around me. "How did I know that he would toss them in here?" I floated my way to the scrolls.

'**How would you get out?'**

"Well… that is easy actually… reverse space sealing. I am within a seal, while there is a group of seals all around me. I would just need to open up a scroll and enter it to be sent back out… and to make sure I don't lose the scroll, I just have to keep a grip on the edge and pull it in with me."

'**That seems…'** she trailed off, not even saying how it seemed. "Ne… mama… before I exit the sealing area… I have some questions for you that I never had a chance to ask before…"

I held up the two kunais in my hand. "These blades… I was told you wielded the Tenshi no Yami for a time… as did Kyuubi… how did Kyuubi wield it if she was sealed within you and Mito?"

'**I wasn't able to control the Kyuubi… but I was able to summon her, just like you. I would limit her more than you do… her limitation was a human form. In that human form, she would not be able to use her demonic chakra against anyone.'**

I nodded "I see… she happened to be another who could wield the blade… you must have been shocked."

'**Yes I truly was…'**

"Mama… why is it that… when I was younger and had all my memories… that watching you and papa die didn't seem to affect me as much as it does now? It has me affected to the point that… I literally get sick."

-AN-

Dun dun dun! Kushina is back... ish? Is she here to stay within Akuma's mindscape? Is it temporary? What does the appearance of her mother mean? Why am I asking all these questions? Why do I feel like some narrator for a movie or 'in the next episode' for an anime or episode? Why is the sky blue? What is the meaning of life? Why am I still awake?

They are all good questions!

Anyway this is VERY important.

**IMPORTANT NOTICE: _Next week there will be no updates for the following stories: Naruto no Bunshin(Thursday), NamikazeUzumaki Akuma(Friday, Yogen no Ko(Friday). There is a possibility that Not another HS Fic(Wednesday) will not get updated unless I put it up mad early... The reason for this is I will be out of ... town? (I think that is the word I am after) I will be in a completely other area, attending a convention._**

After I get back on... Sunday? Monday? One of the two days, I will be editing my August Calendar onto my profile. The main problem, though, is that I don't have any clue to if there will be days that stories won't get published or if they will be delayed.

On a side note... I have translation issues... I have some hard times trying to translate certain words into English, so there are a lot of mistranslated words throughout all my stories. Forgive me for that, since again... I don't speak English as much as I do Japanese and trying to use Google translate... it just gives me the wrong words... even that bab... Babyl... something... translator thing...

One of these months I will have to hold all updates to try and go through every chapter of all my stories. That is a total of... 227 currently posted chapters plus... 13 already written chapters... plus 20 chapters on the way for August... so that would be 260 chapters to go through, ignoring my stories that aren't posted up here yet. Plus ignoring(Currently) the Special Saturday for August, which could be anyway between 1-3 chapters of something being put up.

-Ja ne


	69. Ultimate Vulnerability

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters. I simply own the story itself. Naruto belongs to Sasuk…. I mean Kishimoto.

**Just in case:** Due to Naruko being the name created by fans, therefore being a fandom name, it is not required by me to use 'Naruko' as the name for female Naruto. Kishimoto was not the one who created this name for that version of Naruto. I will however, place any and all female Naruto stories I have within the 'Naruko' category due to the story being about the FEMALE Naruto. {Since previously I was complained to for placing my stories in the Naruto Character category; since the story was about a Female Naruto.}

I do realize that I am not the characters however I write my stories in first person perspective. If you do not like first person stories, then feel free to leave if you are not willing to give it a shot. I can understand people's preferences towards stories. Third person is more centered on description, whereas First person is more centered on feelings/emotions.

**No Criticism, Flamers or any of that. Don't like, don't read. That is why they invented the "X" at the top of your browser and the back key in the address bar.**** Do not leave the story via the review section, seeing as that keeps you within the story that you possibly didn't give a chance.**

**Warning: I speak more Japanese than I do English; therefore you will find some translation errors or possibly a few grammar or spelling errors floating around. I don't have a beta reader and, honestly, I do not want one. The last time I tried to have a Beta Reader; they tried to change everything that would happen in my story. It takes me a while, but I do go back to older chapters and rewrite them or check them for errors.**

Starting from now on all my chapters will be having the above information. Anything that is said by me that is new will be above the '†'

The bottom author note will also state a repeat of the same thing, so anything said by me again will be directly under my '-AN-'

The reason I am starting to do this is because of the people that failed to read the disclaimer, warnings or anything like that.

I have come to realize that my chapters always appear as '1 line sentences' though I know it is mainly because my monitor is very wide, but it causes problems coz it makes the story seem to be of less quality. I don't want to make my stories too big per chapter, but it does appear that practically nothing is going on. For now I am uncertain on what to do to fix this issue, since my minimal word limit per chapter is 1.2k while my maximum for certain stories is 1.5k (Uzumaki Twins minimal is 2k)

If I put too much into a paragraph, it appears to be 'BS'd and I don't want that at all. I will, in the end, have to rewrite this story so there is a possibility of different events or more information that would be added.

What do you guys think? Should I rewrite my stories and add more information into it to make it longer or should I rewrite it and keep it close to what I already have? If I rewrite it and add more to the story than what it already has, it might mean you would have to re-read the story.

For now I will continue to upload chapters until a decision of what to do has been made.

†

'**My child, there could be many reasons to that, like for starters you were really young, so it didn't even register for you yet. When you are younger you deny things until years later when reality finally sinks in. The other reason, my dear, which might have caused this, is the fact that… your body is different now.'**

"Different?" I asked as I turned my gaze down to my hands. I could hear her hum out a 'mhmm.' I expected her response about being too young but… not telling me that my body is different. What exactly does she mean by different? "Mother, what do you mean by 'your body is different now' because I still feel quite the same as before."

'**The last time we spoke face to face was back when you were trying to obtain Kyuubi's chakra. Back then, your eyes were an endless void of a deep dark maroon tint. It is no longer that color, it is now a bright, sapphire blue.'** I stared in silence before I broke out laughing. 'Hahahaha! Wait… what?" Her last comment finally sunk in.

'**Your eyes seemed to have deactivated themselves from its previous form. From what Kyuubi told me; your eyes are called the 'Ultimate eye' which Kyuubi explained to me that you never knew how to deactivate the eyes to begin with. I believe that, those horrible events that happened on the day you were born had caused those eyes to activate.'**

"But why would it stay activated until now?" I heard a constant hum before a soft sigh. **'Think about it, Akuma. Your life was surrounded by traumatic events. When the reality of all that happened sunk in, the trauma you had secretly obtained underneath the mask of those eyes surfaced for you to conquer. In the end, you did conquer it and now…. Now your eyes are just like what your father and myself imagined that they would be. As bright as the sky and as deep as the ocean…'**

I looked away as I rubbed my chin before sighing. "If I think about it… without my 'Ultimate eye' I became vulnerable to everything. When they deactivated, I became more affected with my emotions, more than ever before. But mother…. Ever since my eyes changed, I started remembering things, remembering pain. I believe… my own eyes blocked my memories."

I watched as my mother formed right before me as she placed a hand on my shoulder. **'Your eyes, they were protecting you from reality. ' **I stared at her before turning my gaze. I guess if you thought about it, you would see that over the years my eyes protected me.

I felt something grab the back of my shirt causing me to raise my brow. "Eh?" I said as I started to turn around to see what grabbed me. Before I could, I found myself being pulled on, causing me to let out a small scream. I quickly gathered the scrolls that were right in front of me before I was pulled completely out of the box by Itachi. I stared up at Itachi as he continued to hold my shirt and me up in the air. I could feel Sasuke's glare on me but I ignored it.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Sasuke shouted at me in pure anger. I frowned as I stared over to Sasuke, directly in his eyes. "T-teme! I'm an Uzumaki! Do you forget we are seal specialists? Do you not have faith in me? No trust? Does no one believe in my anymore? Is it because I'm a god damn female now? I hate all of you, you…. You kon'aro!" I pulled myself out of Itachi's grasp before I bolted out of the room; using their dumbfounded downtime to get away.

I pushed through the front door then ran down the empty streets. Why did I run away? Why did I have that sudden mood swing there? It's not like those two did anything wrong… so why, why can't I stop myself form running? Was I not running away from those two, but the reality of myself? I don't understand, and all I really wanted to do was understand.

In my deep thought and constant running, I nearly didn't realize that I had just ran past Sakura, who was in the middle of talking to Ino and Hinata. "Eh? Akuma? What are you doing?" I could hear Sakura shouting at me, but for some reason all I could do was continue to run. Where was I going and why was I going there?

I grit my teeth before shaking my head as I began shouting. "Damn it, damn it, damn it!" My eyes went wide as I applied too much pressure to my foot, causing me to trip and roll down the hill that was nearby. I glared up at the sky, growling. It pissed me off; I was running and running, from what I didn't know, but in the end I hurt myself. On its own; my body forced itself up, causing me to have to ignore the pain in my leg, before I began running yet again.

All I could see was a constant scenery change, which I shouldn't be seeing unless I was trying to beat the day for a mission to some other country that took forever to get to.

After running for hours, my body finally stopped. I leaned against a tree, gripping onto it as I regained my breath. Just where did my body take me and why, why did it take me so far from safety? Was it the vulnerability that the Ultimate Eye caused when deactivated?

I stood up straight as I blinked several times before looking around. Judging where I was currently at, it appeared that I was closer to the Akatsuki than I had anticipated. With that masked man being an Uchiha and all, he would be able to tell that someone new has entered his territory so I knew it wouldn't be long before he showed up.

So why wasn't I running? Why was I waiting for him to come here? Did I really want to be captured? But if I did, all efforts done by everyone in Konoha to protect me would be put to waste.

"_Hahaha you have stupid eyes!" A kid said as he pointed at me while laughing. His friends soon joined in as they ganged up on me. Were these kids from the academy? Then again, I guess that was obvious when they had used shadow clones to hold me down when I tried to go on the swings in the park._

"_See, she doesn't even defend herself! She's a mute!" The one kid laughed as he made it clear that he told his friends I would be an easy target to bully. Did these kids not know who they were dealing with? Did they really ignore the ANBU mark carved on my arm? It's not like I had any form of bandages over it and I was wearing an A-shirt._

"_You shouldn't fight someone smaller than you." The boys turned away from me at hearing a voice. I glanced over too to see a raven haired boy with spiky duck butt like hair. His onyx eyes were narrowed at the boys, showing that he was displeased with how they were treating someone._

"_Oh, showing interest in females now? Well this one is a waste of time." I watched as the boy's eye twitched. "No one is a waste of time; however you three are a waste of the precious clean air in our world." I watched as the boys growled before they all lunged at the raven. I stood up, now being realized and free to do whatever I wanted._

_I watched in silence as the raven beat up the boys with ease. He must be one of the students that actually give effort on trying to be a good ninja. Then again, he looks kind of like someone I know._

_The raven clapped his hands as he walked over to me. The other boys were running away, crying while shouting 'I'm telling my mommy.'_

"_Are you alright?" I stared into onyx eyes before nodding. "You don't talk much, do you?" He asked as he tilted his head. I just stayed silent until he smiled._

"_I like your eyes. I can't help myself but to keep staring into them. They kind of…" I watched as a blush formed on his face as he turned away, scratching his cheek. "They…. Kind of make you really cute."_

"Hm?" I was startled out of my flashback; causing me to look around to find what had caused it. I was instantly met with an orange mask; telling me the worst. Uchiha Madara.

-AN-

**Translation:  
><strong>**Kon'aro:** An impolite term for "you bastard!" {This is short for Kono yaro" which also implies 'you shirt' or 'you blighter' etc. It is generally used in an expression of anger, usually directed to men.} "このやろう"  
>Fun translation fact for people; Whenever you see Naruto say '<strong>teme<strong>' 98% of people believe that it means 'you bastard!' however it is a rough way of saying 'you.' The main route word is actually '**Temae**' which is often changed to '**temee**' (Yes, 2 e's) "手前"

In chapters that I have any words that aren't English or not familiar to people; I will place a 'Translation' in the bottom AN, at the top before I get into my AN itself. I am doing this now since not many people know this information. Also it shuts up some Otaku's who believe they know Japanese from watching Japanese Anime with subtitles and English Anime… yes, I've had many people say my Japanese is wrong… it wasn't my Japanese that was wrong, it was my English.

So originally I wasn't going to put up any other story during September, but when I went into my NUA folder I found I already had chapters ready for NUA that were already re-written. I have been trying to do everything at a steady pace but in the past two months, that's when everything went downhill majorly. But now, at least, things have started to pick up and I was able to fix up and type up more chapters to several stories.

I will also be putting up Naruto no Bunshin later today. Yogen no Ko was already updated so there is no update for that right now, not until September 28th, which is when NUA will be updated again. Naruto no Bunshin will be updated again on September 27th, which I will be reviewing chapter 10 first before putting it up later today.

On a side note; I have placed up a poll on my profile. The poll is to determine what story I should upload next so please vote. Since things are starting to run smoother now, I can get around to updating more. (Granted I still don't have a job, but that won't be an issue soon.)

Right now, not all of my stories are going to be updated right away.

P.S. I have been slowly replacing chapters in the stories while my internet was still up. Most of the short stories have been rewritten, though there is a few that still needs to be fixed up. If I remember correctly, I did replaced chapter 1 of NUA the other day… it is slightly longer and not as jumpy as it was previously.

_**I have created accounts on Tumblr, Twitter and Facebook for you guys to follow me so that there isn't as much confusion on when chapters will be posted or information like that. You do not have to ask for permission to add me, as long as you aren't a troll or something like that.**_

_**My username for Tumblr and Twitter are also DaemonDeDevil but for ease, I have the links to my accounts for those sites in my profile at the top.**_

That is all.

-Ja ne


	70. Burning

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters. I simply own the story itself. Naruto belongs to Sasuk…. I mean Kishimoto.

**Just in case:** Due to Naruko being the name created by fans, therefore being a fandom name, it is not required by me to use 'Naruko' as the name for female Naruto. Kishimoto was not the one who created this name for that version of Naruto. I will however, place any and all female Naruto stories I have within the 'Naruko' category due to the story being about the FEMALE Naruto. {Since previously I was complained to for placing my stories in the Naruto Character category; since the story was about a Female Naruto.}

I do realize that I am not the characters however I write my stories in first person perspective. If you do not like first person stories, then feel free to leave if you are not willing to give it a shot. I can understand people's preferences towards stories. Third person is more centered on description, whereas First person is more centered on feelings/emotions.

**No Criticism, Flamers or any of that. Don't like, don't read. That is why they invented the "X" at the top of your browser and the back key in the address bar.**** Do not leave the story via the review section, seeing as that keeps you within the story that you possibly didn't give a chance.**

**Warning: I speak more Japanese than I do English; therefore you will find some translation errors or possibly a few grammar or spelling errors floating around. I don't have a beta reader and, honestly, I do not want one. The last time I tried to have a Beta Reader; they tried to change everything that would happen in my story. It takes me a while, but I do go back to older chapters and rewrite them or check them for errors.**

Hey guys! Thank you to the few that read up on my chapter I put up last week. Instead of coming back in October like I said I would, I came back with a few stories that were overflowing with chapters compared to all my other stories. It just so happened, that the 3 stories I came back with were my 'popular' stories which gets more hits than anything within each week before a new chapter is put up.

I drew up a reference towards the NnB Naruto/Akuma in which I will be scanning and posting up on my deviantart and on my facebook page that I created for you guys. {Though I am still trying to figure out how to use it… When I was trying to fix up my information I somehow changed it to Italian so I was like 'oh god oh god I will pretend you are Spanish for the 30 minutes it will take me to find the language thing to change you back to Japanese' It… took me an hour… because I never scrolled down far enough haha! I had to literally ask someone where to change the language….

†

"You… you look like that Uzumaki brat, yet you have very different features…" He simply stated as he continued to stare at me. What did he mean by different features? My eyes were the only thing that changed, wasn't it? No wait… I could have changed a little from the small merge I had with my kunai. Could that really have affected my features though?

"Uzumaki brat?" I asked as I cocked my head to the side. If he couldn't recognize who I was, then what better than to play dumb on the fact of whom I really was. How long could I try to pretend I was someone else, when I was clearly the container of the nine-tails?

"Can you resist the effects of the Sharingan?" I blinked as I stared at him. Was he going to use the sharingan on me anyway? Why would he waste his sharingan on someone he didn't even know? Hell he wasn't even sure that I was Uzumaki Akuma, the container of the Kyuubi! For all he knew, I could be some random farm worker! Okay maybe I don't look like such with the outfit I am wearing, but I do at least look like a civilian.

"**Kit, no good can come from him using that."** Kyuubi stated as she growled in a very low tone. **'Kyuubi is correct; use the mind sealing jutsu that you were taught. Use it now!'** I blinked several times before realizing that Madara had already activated his Sharingan. It threw me off when he didn't shout 'Mangekyo Sharingan' like he normally would.

I gasped as I suddenly felt my insides starting to burn as my vision began to blur; showing me partially another dimension. I quickly closed my eyes while shaking my head. It was the only way I knew how to delay his eye technique. It would be enough time for me to use the sealing jutsu. "What's this?" I heard him growl out as I gasped from being pulled up by the collar of my shirt.

"Trying to avoid eye contact, hm?" I gripped tightly onto his arm, attempting to get him to release me from his grasp. "L-leave me alone y-you jerk! Mama! Papa!" I began struggling which caused him to let me go. "Hm… shouting for your parents? Isn't that futile? Your parents are dead." What does he mean? My parents aren't dead! I got lost in the forest… right?

I stared up at the man in fear. "Hm… You are different from the Kyuubi." My eyes went wide as he brought down a weapon to hit me. Why? Why was this man trying to kill me? Did he get the wrong person? Or am I just like a lot of those young girls that get kidnapped then killed? So this is the end…

I opened my eyes; not knowing that I had closed them. I was surprised, to say the least, to find myself in the arms of a raven haired boy. "L-let me go!" I screamed as I began struggling to get out of his arms. His tight only got stronger. "Damn it Akuma, calm down!" I stared at the the raven as fear filled my entire being. Should I trust him?

"N-No! You're kidnapping me from mama and papa! Someone! Help me!" I screamed as I continued to struggle. "Something is wrong with Akuma… she is acting like she is totally someone else altogether." I stopped struggling when I noticed another person with the raven.

I stared up at both the men as my eyes filled with tears. "P-please… please don't hurt me!" I practically screamed out as the two stared at each other before they stopped their running. I didn't even realize that they were running off with me still ; I thought we had stopped in all movement when I had realized that I was within someone's arms.

"It's as if her memories were wiped clean…" The older looking raven said as he stared at the younger raven that was holding me. I could hear a voice in my head but I just couldn't make it out. It was telling me to do something but I didn't quite understand what they wanted me to do.

'_**Kai… speak the word… say kai.'**_ I looked around me as my fear only grew as I recognized what the voice was saying. I didn't understand… was I going crazy? Do people normally hear voices in their head? What were they telling me to say anyway? I don't understand…

"Kai…? W-what is kai?" I asked out loud after finding my voice. "Kai? Release… Release what?" The younger boy asked as he stared at me. "I'm being told kai… why?" I asked; since the boy seemed to know what the voice was talking about… at least I think he did.

"Hm… Sasuke." I turned to the older boy to see him staring at me with a thoughtful expression upon his face. It appeared that the two were having a silent conversation as they no longer were vocally talking but instead staring at each other straight in the eye. Were these two siblings or something?

"Mangekyo Sharingan!" I quickly turned to the younger boy only to see the same eyes as the man that tried to kill me not too long ago. His eyes were staring me straight into my own eyes. "N-no… not the same eyes… please…. No!" I felt a sudden surge of power course through my entire body.

"**KAI!" **I heard a loud booming voice scream out as I soon found myself screaming due to the burning sensation in my eyes. My eyes were burning… burning as if someone had set them on fire. I lifted my hands to my eyes as I held my eyes closed tight as I began screaming. "It burns! It burns!"

"A-Akuma! Calm down please!" I felt arms grab me as they tried to pry my hands off my face. What were they doing? Were they trying to help me end the pain? Were they going to make it worse?

"Make it stop!" I found myself screaming out as tears fell from my burning eyes. The tears only made it worse, but all I could do was cry from the pain. Curse the salty side of tears to make this more painful!

**Sasuke's POV**

I stared down at Akuma as adrenaline rushed through my body; unsure of what to do that could possibly help Akuma. After all, it was my eyes that caused her to be in this current state of pain. "Please Akuma, please let us help!" I practically begged Akuma as I tried to pry her hands away from her eyes.

What were we going to do? Akuma was in pain, she wouldn't move her hands from her eyes. I never have seen Akuma get like this… I don't remember her screaming out in pain when she was practically torn to shreds by that chimera thing. So then what, what was causing her this sudden pain?

Was it something related to why Akuma didn't recognized Itachi and me? Or was it something completely different? Was this even Akuma? No… no this was Akuma. I know this is her. Only Akuma had an aura that was so friendly and life changing.

So then what…. What happened? Was it Kyuubi that told Akuma to say kai? If so why wasn't it working? Was it because in Akuma's fear-filled state; she forgot what chakra was? Maybe it wasn't any of that at all… maybe… my train of thought trailed off as I tried to figure out where I was even leading myself.

I only knew that I had found Akuma out cold on a tree branch; panting. She didn't say anything; but she did whimper. She was whimpering a lot, as though she was having a nightmare. Where was that missing puzzle piece when you needed it…?

-AN-

Hey guys! I created an email for my readers if they wanted to contact me! {Just incase, since I don't know what this site blocks, I will put spaces}  
>daemondedevil hotmail .co .jp<p>

You can email me anything… like questions or stuff like that; I don't care just no trolling. That email isn't my main email, but if require my main email for fast replies or emergency reasons just send me a PM or whatever on here or any of my accounts that I created for you guys.

I missed you all so much and I missed some of those reviews that always had me laughing! It made me want to come back sooner, but my stories weren't even ready for the original time I wanted to come back!

Okay, my current poll results towards the next story to be put up is small on votes:  
>Caged「３」<br>Kagaku-gijutsu 「２」  
>Echo 「２」<br>Hikari o Mite 「１」  
>Gamer Life 「０」<br>To be a NEET 「０」  
>My little Fairy 「０」<br>Perfect 「０」  
>Can Miracles Happen? 「０」<br>Uzumaki no Hime 「０」

I only had 3 people vote so far haha! It's a multiple choice, so if you are interested in seeing more than one of those fanfics put up, go ahead and put in a vote for up to 4(Since there is 10).

On October 20th I will probably be placing one of the most voted fanfics onto this site, so get your votes in! So far it is looking like Caged will be the new fanfic that will be placed onto the site for October 20th!

Thank you for the 103 views within the past week since I last put up a chapter!

_**I have created accounts on Tumblr, Twitter and Facebook for you guys to follow me so that there isn't as much confusion on when chapters will be posted or information like that. You do not have to ask for permission to add me, as long as you aren't a troll or something like that.**_

_**My username for Tumblr and Twitter are also DaemonDeDevil but for ease, I have the links to my accounts for those sites in my profile at the top.**_

That is all.

-Ja ne


	71. Ancient Language

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters. I simply own the story itself. Naruto belongs to Sasuk…. I mean Kishimoto.

**Just in case:** Due to Naruko being the name created by fans, therefore being a fandom name, it is not required by me to use 'Naruko' as the name for female Naruto. Kishimoto was not the one who created this name for that version of Naruto. I will however, place any and all female Naruto stories I have within the 'Naruko' category due to the story being about the FEMALE Naruto. {Since previously I was complained to for placing my stories in the Naruto Character category; since the story was about a Female Naruto.}

I do realize that I am not the characters however I write my stories in first person perspective. If you do not like first person stories, then feel free to leave if you are not willing to give it a shot. I can understand people's preferences towards stories. Third person is more centered on description, whereas First person is more centered on feelings/emotions.

**No Criticism, Flamers or any of that. Don't like, don't read. That is why they invented the "X" at the top of your browser and the back key in the address bar.**** Do not leave the story via the review section, seeing as that keeps you within the story that you possibly didn't give a chance.**

**Warning: I speak more Japanese than I do English; therefore you will find some translation errors or possibly a few grammar or spelling errors floating around. I don't have a beta reader and, honestly, I do not want one. The last time I tried to have a Beta Reader; they tried to change everything that would happen in my story. It takes me a while, but I do go back to older chapters and rewrite them or check them for errors.**

Hey guys… So I put up the October Story Update calendar on my Facebook page and on my Deviantart. I find it funny that a bunch of people begged me to make a Facebook page to keep track of my stories and everything, but no one has added me yet lol. However, on my Facebook I created for you guys, I put Japanese information towards learning the Months, Days and numbers in each Blank Calendar version I have up.

I did this because I remembered that there were people that wanted to learn Japanese and I figured the easy way to start was through something like that. I know I should have the hiragana with that kanji but I was just too lazy… haha… yeah… So instead when I put up the newer calendars they will give the hiragana lol

†

"Wha… What is going on?" I turned around at hearing the surprised shout to see a part of the rookie team staring down at Akuma with wide eyes. What were they doing here? Last I checked, Team 8 was on a mission with Team 10. Sakura was staring at Akuma, trying to assess the situation with Akuma and her 'injury.'

"I'm assuming Akuma had a jutsu placed on herself." I stated, almost forgetting that I was even asked a question. "When I went to break it, she began freaking out. Now… now she is saying her eyes are burning." As if on cue, Akuma began screaming louder about her eyes. I glanced back towards Sakura, since I had finished answering Kiba's question.

Sakura immediately ran up to me then kneeled down next to me as she held her hands over Akuma's head; over her eyes. The faint chakra that came out of Sakura's hands seemed to be causing more problems to Akuma than anything. It caused Sakura to be leery about it but she continued in the end, hoping that scanning around Akuma's eyes would find the cause of her problem.

Instead, her screams got louder as she began thrashing around. I quickly grabbed a hold of her, trying to keep her from harming herself and others. My eyes went wide when I noticed a change of dialect in Akuma's voice. She was speaking different words; a different language. I could only stare helplessly at her as she continued to scream those familiar words.

"What the hell is she saying?" Kiba instantly asked as he ran over to help me hold down Akuma. I fell silent before staring up at Akuma. "That…" A simple flashback of the Uchiha books flashed through my mind. The dialect was the same, exactly the same. Itachi knew, I know he did since he was the one that forced me to read those books.

"That is the ancient language of this land… The ancient language of the Uchiha clan… Only the Uchiha clan holds it still, but it is rare to even hear such words to be spoken by anyone…" I glanced over to Itachi. His frown only deepened as he stood helplessly to the side of us. "What is she saying then?" Kiba asked as he looked between Itachi and me.

That was the thing, I only knew how to read the dialect, not speak it. At least, that is what I believed anyway though I know for a fact that I subconsciously spoke the ancient dialect once when I had no control over my being. I glanced over to Itachi who simply nodded to me as he tried to get closer for him to hear what Akuma was saying so he could try to process the words she spoke.

But before we could find out what she was exactly saying, she fell limp in our arms. She had passed out possibly due to the pain or the fact of how much energy she used to resist us. We took this as an opputunity to remove her hands from her eyes to see if she sustained any injury and to figure out what happened at the same time.

Sakura hovered her hands over Akuma's eyes before sighing. "I sense nothing wrong from her. From what I feel, everything is normal… well normal enough for Akuma standards." Sakura said as she looked up to face me. I looked to the side in thought. There was multiple reasons for this, and apparently, Sakura wanted me to supply at least one of those reasons.

"I see…" I said, responding late towards Sakura's comment. "Maybe she was being affected internally, because of a genjutsu or something that she had on her…?" I suggested to Sakura as I pulled Akuma into my arms. Sakura stayed silent as she studied me then looked at Akuma. She wanted to believe what I was saying, but she was unsure if even I knew what I was talking about.

"Whatever happened… she will need to sleep it off." Sakura said as she turned around to talk to the group. She barely caught my nod when she turned, but by the faint smile, I could tell she saw. Being Itachi, he ignored what Sakura was telling everyone as he walked over to me, offering to help with Akuma. I shook my head, before positioning Akuma properly then stood up.

"That chakra lapse that was saw… it was Kyuubi." Itachi stated as he stared down at Akuma. "We will need to set up a barrier around her so that Madara can't find her." I nodded in agreement. Knowing Madara, he probably felt that sudden lapse of the Nine-tail's chakra and already was running here to get a hold of it.

"Let's go." We bolted off towards the compound, ignoring all the looks that we had obtained when going through the village with a passed out girl in our arms. To make it worse… didn't she have Kyuubi's fox appendages again?

"I'll go refresh he cold water, you go set her up in her bed." I nodded to Itachi as he threw out random orders that didn't even need to be stated. I carefully went up the stairs, even though I didn't know why I did considering I just ran the whole way holding Akuma rather than thinking of her safety then.

I walked into the room that Akuma was always staying in and placed her down on the bed. The peaceful look on her face contradicted what had just happened possibly 15 minutes ago.

"I've never seen her react like that towards the Sharingan… never like that." I looked up to Itachi as he placed a bowl of water down on the night stand. "I haven't see her react like that either. I wonder if it was because of the jutsu, or because she tried to resist it because she was afraid?"

"It wasn't your fault Sasuke." I looked up at Itachi as he placed a hand on my shoulder. His soft smile overthrew the worried look in his eyes. He wasn't worried that I did something to harm our guardian, but worried that I would blame myself. I looked back down at Akuma as I positioned her in a better way.

"Sasuke… there was one time…" I quickly looked up to Itachi. "One time…? For what?" Itachi grabbed the cloth from the water, wringing it out before he placed it on Akuma's head. "Before she lost her memories, she spoke that language." He sat down next to me on her bed as he stared down at the floor.

"What did she say then?" I asked, watching as Itachi's hand twitched. "Akuma… she predicted the end of the Uchiha clan… of course, our clan took it the wrong way. This happened before the council threatened Akuma's death." All I could do was stare at Itachi with shock. "So… are you saying, when the council threatened the death of Akuma, the clan thought that would be the death of the clan?" Itachi nodded.

"The Coup d'état was created with the thought that going against Konoha and gaining power would prevent the death of the clan; only it did the opposite. But my words towards this didn't make a difference." Itachi glanced towards Akuma. "Maybe when she wakes up though, the jutsu that was casted on her will be released."

I nodded to Itachi as he checked the cloth on Akuma's head. He nodded to me in which I grabbed the cloth and soaked it in the water before replacing it back on Akuma's forehead. I groaned, gaining Itachi's attention.

"There goes that special dinner we were going to make!" I said, gaining a laugh from Itachi in which I soon joined in. He shook his head before smiling at me. "We will make it when she wakes up." I simply nodded in agreement as I glanced down at Akuma.

When she wakes up…

-AN-

So hey guys, I have been posting on Facebook a lot since that seems to be the ONLY thing I seem to understand out of all my accounts… well I decided to make Update Calendars for my stories. Well because some people kept telling me that they wanted to learn Japanese, each of the calendar (Blanks) I put up, have a small bit of Japanese you can learn. I did this since I will probably start writing Japanese on my calendars at some point… out of Habit…

Sorry that this update is late… like it is still Friday in America, but yea… this is late… later than I normally add it… so so sorry! 御免なさい！

I know I stated this above but, I normally like to talk about that stuff down here. Well anyway, I created a November Calendar with a drawing of Jiraiya since his birthday is in November. Now… I need to make a December Calendar soooo there are a few choices of who I could draw to be the header of the calendar.

**These are my choices:****  
>Zouri<br>Dan  
>Kidoumaru<br>Oboro  
>Madam Shizimi<br>Uchiha Madara  
>Inari<br>Hinata  
>Konohamaru<strong>

**If you want to vote who you want as the December Header, go right ahead!**

October – Naruto  
>November – Jiraiya<br>December - ?  
>January – Gaara<br>February – Obito  
>March - ? [Mixed between doing the Yondaime Kazekage or attempting Sakura… will do a vote for this later]<br>April - ?  
>May - ?<br>June - ? [Torn between Itachi and Mikoto]  
>July – Sasuke<br>August - ?  
>September – Kakashi<p>

When it becomes a new year, the months change… for example: This year October was Naruto and November was Jiraiya… next year October would be (Randomly picking an October char here) Asuma and November would be (once again randomly picking) Sasori. If I do a vote, I will still include a character I have previously done… and just redraw them differently than I did before… like maybe this year I will do all my drawings on my hand and next year I will do drawings on the paper and the following year it would be colored art? Who knows!

I'm lonely! Lol No really I am, I haven't seen anyone add me on any of the stuff and this is after people kept asking me to make Facebook and all that… I wonder if I made my stuff for no reason… NOW I ADD THIS: I has 1 friend on Facebook yay! Though… to be honest, if you have a fanfiction account, I have no clue who you are but thank you so much! You made me happy!

_Okay, my current poll results towards the next story to be put up are small on votes:  
>Echo <em>_「６_

_Hikari o Mite __「５_

_Caged__「４_

_Kagaku-gijutsu __「２」__  
>My little Fairy<em>_ 「２」__  
>To be a NEET<em>_ 「１」__  
>Perfect <em>_「１」__  
>Can Miracles Happen? <em>_「１」__  
>Uzumaki no Hime <em>_「２_

_Gamer Life __「０」_

_I only had 8 people vote so far haha! It's a multiple choice, so if you are interested in seeing more than one of those fanfics put up, go ahead and put in a vote for up to 4(Since there is 10)._

_On October 20__th__ I will probably be placing one of the most voted fanfics onto this site, so get your votes in! So far it is looking like __**Echo**__ will be the new fanfic that will be placed onto the site for October 20__th__!_

_**I have created accounts on Tumblr, Twitter and Facebook for you guys to follow me so that there isn't as much confusion on when chapters will be posted or information like that. You do not have to ask for permission to add me, as long as you aren't a troll or something like that.**_

_**My username for Tumblr and Twitter are also DaemonDeDevil but for ease, I have the links to my accounts for those sites in my profile at the top.**_

_**Hey guys, I have an email specifically created for all of you if you want to send me questions, concerns or just chat. This is not my main email, but I do still respond fast with that compared to my PMs or stuff like that. If it is very important that you need my main email for something, send me a PM or email me with the email I created for you.**_

_**daemondedevil hotmail .co .jp**_

_**Please do not troll this email. It was created purely for the people that truly wanted to talk to me faster than what anything else could provide.**_

That is all.

-Ja ne


	72. This is War

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters. I simply own the story itself. Naruto belongs to Sasuk…. I mean Kishimoto.

**Just in case:** Due to Naruko being the name created by fans, therefore being a fandom name, it is not required by me to use 'Naruko' as the name for female Naruto. Kishimoto was not the one who created this name for that version of Naruto. I will however, place any and all female Naruto stories I have within the 'Naruko' category due to the story being about the FEMALE Naruto. {Since previously I was complained to for placing my stories in the Naruto Character category; since the story was about a Female Naruto.}

I do realize that I am not the characters however I write my stories in first person perspective. If you do not like first person stories, then feel free to leave if you are not willing to give it a shot. I can understand people's preferences towards stories. Third person is more centered on description, whereas First person is more centered on feelings/emotions.

**No Criticism, Flamers or any of that. Don't like, don't read. That is why they invented the "X" at the top of your browser and the back key in the address bar.**** Do not leave the story via the review section, seeing as that keeps you within the story that you possibly didn't give a chance.**

**Warning: I speak more Japanese than I do English; therefore you will find some translation errors or possibly a few grammar or spelling errors floating around. I don't have a beta reader and, honestly, I do not want one. The last time I tried to have a Beta Reader; they tried to change everything that would happen in my story. It takes me a while, but I do go back to older chapters and rewrite them or check them for errors.**

I put up a Naruto birthday story… a new one. I hope a lot of you guys like it! It might not be like all the normal birthday fics you have read!

Going to work on getting Naruto no Bunshin Chapter 13 up for you guys though. Right now I can barely see where stuff is (Thank god NUA72 and YnK20 were in plain sight!)

†

I hissed at the bright light as I slowly opened my eyes. Everything seemed brighter than it normally was; it made me hate having light colored eyes so much because of this. I lifted my arm to block most of the light as I pulled myself out from the bed. My balance seemed irregular, seeing as I nearly fell right down when I first stood.

To make it worse, as I walked to the door I kept tripping over my own feet though thankfully every time I did that, I didn't fall down like I thought I would. Though nearly falling to the door should have left me to think 'oh hey, I can't really move right now, maybe I should rest more.' But of course, this is me… I can't just sit around doing nothing all day!

I stopped at the door of the room as I tried to even my ragged breath. Thank god for door frames or I would probably be head first in the ground right now. "I feel like shit…" I mumbled as I moved my hand to my head. I don't know why I did that, considering with all the feelings I was having, a hand to the head would never help me.

"It's like my world is spinning… did I somehow get drunk or something? I swear if Sasuke did something…" I grumbled under my breath. I pushed myself off the door frame as I walked out of the room. Due to all those near falls in just the room alone, I used the wall as support to go down the hall.

As I walked closer to the stairs, I could hear voices. It sounded like there was a group of people talking all at once, that or my world was spinning enough to make voices multiply. Knowing Sasuke and Itachi, both of them would be where the voices were so that is where I would be heading. That is, against my better judgment.

I made my way down the stairs before leaning against the wall right outside of the kitchen to listen in on the conversation. I know I could probably walk right on in but just in case I wanted to see if they were talking about me or about Itachi and his return due to his 'betrayal' with Konoha. Tch, idiots.

"I'm sorry but, I still refuse to fight n the war. No matter what you say, it won't change my mind. Without knowing where Akuma would be… I refuse to fight." I could hear Sasuke growl out through what seemed like gritted teeth. Judging from his current temper, this was not the first time he made that comment.

"Uchiha… you know that we cannot tell you where she would be positioned. The enemy could learn her location at any point in time if they still have Pein's ability on hand!" That guy may have a point but the thing is, Itachi and Sasuke aren't stupid enough to get caught in something like that. Then again, Sasuke did get his ass beat by one of the Peins…

"I'm not stating this as if Akuma would be in hiding but instead, I am stating this as though Akuma was on the front lines with us, where she will be the most beneficial compared to her being in some dome of empty space." Oh, so these guys were actually misunderstanding him?

"She will NOT be on the front line! That is an absolute no can do and you know that full well Uchiha!" I wonder who exactly these people were, considering they seemed to have some respect for Sasuke but not enough to say 'san' or something at the end of 'Uchiha.' Sasuke probably pissed them off enough during their stay. He is, after all, Sasuke.

I heard a loud bang, causing me to jump. I hissed softly as I tried to shake off the purple that entered my vision. At least I knew I was lightheaded from either A. dehydration or B. lack of food. Power to me!

"Does this village have no faith in Akuma what so ever? She has shielded and contained the Kyuubi through ALL these years and never once got caught by anyone! Not even me, an Uchiha! She became stronger… stronger with the power that Kyuubi had to offer… stronger with the power to protect herself and everyone around her, the village and her friends! EVERYONE!"

This strikes a familiar cord… you know, like some words I shouted not too long ago to the same person. That prick was copying what I had questioned him on! Though… I didn't mention anything about my control towards Kyuubi and her power.

"She isn't allowed to join the front line Uchiha, and that is final. That is an order from all of the Kage's!" How can that be an order if it was just spoken right here and now? That is no order… that is just their preference to keep me off the field!

"These people… the Kage's, the council… everyone… they don't know Akuma. As an Uchiha, it is MY place to make sure that Akuma stays alive. THAT, you simple minded twits, is an order from the Godaime AND the council itself after their assessment with Akuma's original linage. I swore on my life to protect her, and only her. I cannot do this if she is far away from me."

"Damn it…" They were irritated. What Sasuke said was completely true. The council in fact did tell Sasuke he had to protect me with his life as I am the child of the Yondaime. Silly, yes, but it still took place. If word of who I really am spread all around, I think the allied Shinobi force would actually backstab Konoha and capture me.

After all, my father did have quite a lot of enemies.

"Listen to Sasuke." Itachi said, finally speaking up. There was a follow up of soft gasps, telling me that they didn't expect Itachi to side with his brother let alone speak at all. "Itachi?" I heard one of the men ask.

"We are currently the only surviving members of the Uchiha clan. That masked man is a part of the Uchiha clan but recently… we have come to question that. However we will state that we are able to fight this 'Madara', since we…" I imagined Itachi pointed to himself then Sasuke before he spoke up again. "Have superior eyes compared to that man. But when you take Akuma away from us… we lose the superiority of those eyes and Madara gains the better eyes."

I peered into the kitchen, finally having enough nerve to see who the hell was in the Uchiha mansion to begin with. A group of men, Chuunin and Jonin alike, sat at the table while Itachi and Sasuke leaned against the counters with their arms crossed. They had the look that if these men continued to fight, shit would go down.

They were angry; angry at the village and the people that ran it. They knew though that Tsunade would do anything to protect me since I am like family to her. She lost Jiraiya, her little brother and her lover… the last thing she would want to lose would be me, at least I believed that to be the case. But Tsunade always knew better than to restrict me.

I did do better when I wasn't allowed to do it at all. And now? Now I had a power that only I, as one of the three Jinchuuriki of Kyuubi, could ever contain and control without the Kyuubi trying to kill me. Because Kyuubi… Kyuubi was family.

She was always there…

Always there… just like a family would be.

Right?

-AN-

Hey guys I am really sorry about this being late on being uploaded. You see, a few days ago I got several teeth extracted… because I am underweight, I bleed a lot, more than I should have. I ended up passing out so much on Thursday and Friday… Things only got worse when my Meds nearly sent me to the hospital.

The dosage I am given for my meds... is way too strong for someone who is underweight. For my age, I should be 134lbs roughly… (or over 150lbs like the dentist said) well I am neither. I am 95bs and unable to gain weight because my ribcage bends into my body, forcing my stomach and other organs to be pushed bag if they expand too much.

I felt so bad because for 2 days in a row I didn't get the story up… none of them. The same thing will happen again in November sadly because that is my next teeth extraction. I feel no pain with my teeth, just with my meds… and when I bleed too much when I reopen the stitches, I end up passing out.

Alright so… two different polls currently going on… I will recap my current poll before stating this stories poll.  
>Echo 「８」<br>Hikari o Mite 「７」  
>Caged「４」<br>Kagaku-gijutsu 「２」  
>To be a NEET 「１」<br>My little Fairy 「２」  
>Perfect 「２」<br>Can Miracles Happen? 「２」  
>Gamer Life 「０」<br>Uzumaki no Hime 「２」

I'm actually surprised that **Echo** is even willing this poll votes haha!

**December Calendar Choices:  
><strong>**Zouri  
>Dan<br>Kidoumaru  
>Oboro<br>Madam Shizimi  
>Uchiha Madara <strong>**「１」****  
>Inari<br>Hinata  
>Konohamaru <strong>**「１」**

Vote my readers! Vote! You can vote anyyyyywhere you want… meaning through any of my accounts I created for you guys, through PMs on any account I have, including this, through reviews or even through the email that I gave you guys! I don't bite guys! {Actually this is only partially true, since I bite my BF's hand… which…. He is creepily enough… okay with….}

_**I have created accounts on Tumblr, Twitter and Facebook for you guys to follow me so that there isn't as much confusion on when chapters will be posted or information like that. You do not have to ask for permission to add me, as long as you aren't a troll or something like that.**_

_**My username for Tumblr and Twitter are also DaemonDeDevil but for ease, I have the links to my accounts for those sites in my profile at the top.**_

That is all.

-Ja ne


	73. Forced

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters. I simply own the story itself. Naruto belongs to Sasuk…. I mean Kishimoto.

**Just in case:** Due to Naruko being the name created by fans, therefore being a fandom name, it is not required by me to use 'Naruko' as the name for female Naruto. Kishimoto was not the one who created this name for that version of Naruto. I will however, place any and all female Naruto stories I have within the 'Naruko' category due to the story being about the FEMALE Naruto. {Since previously I was complained to for placing my stories in the Naruto Character category; since the story was about a Female Naruto.}

I do realize that I am not the characters however I write my stories in first person perspective. If you do not like first person stories, then feel free to leave if you are not willing to give it a shot. I can understand people's preferences towards stories. Third person is more centered on description, whereas First person is more centered on feelings/emotions.

**No Criticism, Flamers or any of that. Don't like, don't read. That is why they invented the "X" at the top of your browser and the back key in the address bar. Do not leave the story via the review section, seeing as that keeps you within the story that you possibly didn't give a chance.**

**Warning: I speak more Japanese than I do English; therefore you will find some translation errors or possibly a few grammar or spelling errors floating around. I don't have a beta reader and, honestly, I do not want one. The last time I tried to have a Beta Reader; they tried to change everything that would happen in my story. It takes me a while, but I do go back to older chapters and rewrite them or check them for errors.**

There was a winner for the poll. Hikari o Mite will be placed up after this. The abbreviation for this story will be HoM, so everyone can understand when I say 'HoM.'

_**Hey guys; I am sorry about not updating for a while. The reason for the lack of updates is because of these several reasons. I will list them in order from the highest reason to the lowest.  
>1. I had two teeth extracted on October 11<strong>__**th**__**. I was all fine and dandy until I started to take the meds that were prescribed to me. Being underweight, I am high susceptible to drugs that I was never introduced to. This drug happened to be 'Lortab.' Lortab was causing me problems from day one. I would pass out, get dizzy, get very nauseous and my blood pressure and heart beat would drop drastically. I dug around, after getting confused on why I was suddenly feeling like that, and found that I was prescribed 500mg of Lortab to take 4-6 times a day along with 400mg of Ibuprophen, which I had to take 6 times a day, 2 per taking. With that alone, I was taking 16-18 pills for pain and fever. I was also prescribed 500mg of Amoxicillin, which I was to take 3 times every day; leaving me with taking 21-23 pills a day for my teeth that were extracted. For those that are wondering, I had a wisdom tooth taken out plus the tooth that it broke and infected. I have more teeth to be extracted after November 20**__**th**__**.  
>2. I am currently in South Jersey and was here the whole time during Hurricane Sandy. (For those who are wondering, I love South Jersey.) While I ignored my medication (yes, bad Daemon) I had to help get things ready to take a hit from the storm.<br>3. Internet is unstable and due to being in South Jersey with this storm, the connection here is even weaker. Electricity flickers every now and then.**_

I won't be updating my stories after today due to everything going on. I will try to get things caught up by Saturday or Sunday and then get back on track by next Monday.

Another note: Due to my reaction towards the medication, I won't update stories on November 20th-November 23rd. It is possible that I might update the new story release during that time, but otherwise there won't be an update.

†

"Does neither of you two realize that this is war? This is a war to protect that tailed beast that you are currently trying to drag into the frontline! We are to protect the remaining tailed beasts." To everyone, that was all we were. The tailed beasts… I sometimes wonder if we actually had names to those people or if we were called by how many tails our beast had.

"They are NOT beasts! They too have feelings just like the rest of us do. They bleed the same color, they share the same emotions… they are the same as us!" Sasuke shouted in return. Itachi shared the same anger as Sasuke did, causing the tension to rise greatly in the kitchen. "So what if they have something within them? It wasn't their choice to have the tailed spirits sealed within them!"

"Sasuke has a point. So what if they are different than us? It is the people like us that cause the selected few to become what you call a Jinchuuriki. It is against their will and in most cases, done before they could even speak a single word." Gaara had Shukaku sealed within him before he was born while I was being influenced by Kyuubi and became its container within the first few minutes of my life.

"If we had given them a chance we would have been able to live in this world together. They are just like us, though they are stronger than us but there are some of us that are still stronger than a Jinchuuriki. People like you are what caused the war to come to this. You can't go on blaming our clan for every mistake you made."

That's right… Konoha did blame the Uchiha clan for the appearance of Kyuubi long ago because of Uchiha Madara. Yet I don't understand… the village adored the two brothers so much, so why did anyone in the village treat them so when they still blamed their family for everything? This would be like the ordeal with the village and how they treat me… I didn't understand.

I was blamed for all the deaths that Kyuubi had caused all those years ago, but I wasn't the Kyuubi at all. I wasn't the one who caused those deaths but I was blamed for it and hated for it. Sasuke's ancestor caused that attack on Konoha but yet no one hated the brothers for it; instead they were treated like gods.

Did the village believe… that if it came down to it, that one of the brothers would use their eye technique to save the day? To keep me in line? This village was sick… how they treated people and their actions… I wonder why I try to protect it half the time when I am nothing more than the cause of everything bad in their lives.

"The Sage of six paths didn't plan for this to happen and we know this. He didn't plan for the wars that we wage with each other nor the wars that we are about to wage against each other." I leaned against the doorframe as I stared at everyone. The others seemed silent as they thought to themselves.

It was their stubborn views that were preventing them from agreeing with the brothers. They knew that, but instead of agreeing, the men continued to fight for their beliefs.

"I'm sorry Uchiha, but like I keep saying… Akuma CANNOT in any way, join the battle! We will tell the Kage's that you need to be forced to fight. Good day." The men stood up from the table as they glared at both Sasuke and Itachi. I quickly moved from the doorway seeing as I didn't want the men to see that I heard their whole conversation. The men were oblivious of me as they stormed out of the house.

"Tch" Sasuke snorted as he slammed his fist against the counter before leaning on it with his arms as he buried his face in his hands. "They were men who wouldn't have listened to anything we said no matter how many points we would try to make." Itachi said, sighing, as he placed his hand on Sasuke's shoulder as if trying to comfort him.

So it wasn't just me that was facing the problems with the council and its subordinates that were so stubborn to listen. And now? Now both Itachi and Sasuke were going to be forced into the war against their will, just because the two wanted to protect me physically. At least, though, these two are from the Uchiha clan or else they would have been put into jail until the war ended.

I knew how the system worked. I was an ANBU after all and I used to stand guard at the prison during the war since I was 'too young' for war. Anyone that wouldn't fight alongside each other was kept within the prison while the others that wanted to take down the enemy were released. It was childish… but during the war, you need all the people you can get.

Which is why these two were being forced into the war. They had something that would benefit our side… and that was the Sharingan. The enemy had the sharingan, which meant the extra knowledge towards the family's technique would help our side know what we can and can't do against the enemy

I would be an extra bonus because out of everyone, I was the only one who could entirely resist the sharingan and I stayed with the Uchiha family long enough to know their bloodline. I knew what to do with the Uchiha family… but the problem now was trying to get everyone to see that I am useful to these people.

I shook my head as I walked into the kitchen. Neither of the two boys even noticed my presence as I stood behind them. This told me that they were truly bothered by what the council and the subordinates were doing to them and me.

"Ne…" Both boys jumped at hearing my voice. They turned around slowly to face me as shock was present on their face. I wonder how long I was asleep then! "I think I'm hungry… since, yakno, I'm lightheaded right now." I watched as their eyes grew wide as they both slipped on the floor all the while, staring at me as if I had three heads.

"What? What happened? Is something wrong?" I asked as I looked around me. "Akuma your eyes…" I quickly turned back to the boys as Itachi spoke to me with a shaky voice. What did he just say? Did he just say something about my eyes? I wasn't even sure but I did know that the two boys were sitting there with horror filled eyes as they stared into my own eyes.

What is wrong with my eyes then? I raised my brow at the boys. "What did you say?" Before they could answer me I walked out of the kitchen, into the hall way. I knew there was a mirror in the hall so I figured that would be a faster answer than waiting for the two to get over their sudden fear.

I looked up into the mirror only to have my eyes grow wide from what I saw. "W-what the hell?"

-AN-

Yogen no Ko Chapter 22 will be put up possibly on Friday. NamikazeUzumaki Akuma Chapter 74 will be placed up possibly on Friday with Yogen no Ko.  
>Uzumaki Twins Chapter 29 will be placed up today while Chapter 30 will be put up on either Saturday or Sunday.<br>The publication towards my other stories is unknown for now.

**Author responds to reviews:**

**Toofine89:** Yes, everything does get explains soon(ish) don't worry hehe.

**Yuki To-pyon: **あなたはとてもしんせつです。あなたは日本語を話しますか？

**December Calendar Choices:  
><strong>**Zouri  
>Dan<br>Kidoumaru  
>Oboro<br>Madam Shizimi  
>Uchiha Madara <strong>**「１」****  
>Inari<br>Hinata  
>Konohamaru <strong>**「１」**

_**I have created accounts on Tumblr, Twitter and Facebook for you guys to follow me so that there isn't as much confusion on when chapters will be posted or information like that. You do not have to ask for permission to add me, as long as you aren't a troll or something like that.**_

_**My username for Tumblr and Twitter are also DaemonDeDevil but for ease, I have the links to my accounts for those sites in my profile at the top.**_

That is all.

-Ja ne


	74. Eyes that bind

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters. I simply own the story itself. Naruto belongs to Sasuk…. I mean Kishimoto.

**Just in case:** Due to Naruko being the name created by fans, therefore being a fandom name, it is not required by me to use 'Naruko' as the name for female Naruto. Kishimoto was not the one who created this name for that version of Naruto. I will however, place any and all female Naruto stories I have within the 'Naruko' category due to the story being about the FEMALE Naruto. {Since previously I was complained to for placing my stories in the Naruto Character category; since the story was about a Female Naruto.}

I do realize that I am not the characters however I write my stories in first person perspective. If you do not like first person stories, then feel free to leave if you are not willing to give it a shot. I can understand people's preferences towards stories. Third person is more centered on description, whereas First person is more centered on feelings/emotions.

**No Criticism, Flamers or any of that. Don't like, don't read. That is why they invented the "X" at the top of your browser and the back key in the address bar. Do not leave the story via the review section, seeing as that keeps you within the story that you possibly didn't give a chance.**

**Warning: I speak more Japanese than I do English; therefore you will find some translation errors or possibly a few grammar or spelling errors floating around. I don't have a beta reader and, honestly, I do not want one. The last time I tried to have a Beta Reader; they tried to change everything that would happen in my story. It takes me a while, but I do go back to older chapters and rewrite them or check them for errors.**

Sooo tired…

†

My eyes went wide with shock towards seeing the changes in my eyes. Instead of my sapphire blue eyes, I found myself with the Mangekyo Sharingan. However, there was something different about this Mangekyo Sharingan. The difference was obvious. The normal tint of color was much deeper while I had the slits from Kyuubi's form appearing in the Mangekyo Sharingan, but it was also going through the pin wheels of the eyes.

The odd thing, I wasn't scared about this sudden difference. I was being unnaturally calm about the situation while Itachi and Sasuke were still upon their asses. I just had one thought going through my mind: how did my eyes become such an interesting change of color and form? What caused it to change and why did it change?

My thought process stopped as realization hit me. 'That's right… Kyuubi was trying to release my jutsu when I started to freak out.' I frowned as I looked away from the mirror. I just wondered; how long would I be stuck with such eyes and how did it come to be? I mean, I didn't have any of the Uchiha blood coursing through my veins for me to randomly gain these eyes. So how did it come to be?

I turned slightly towards the kitchen and sighed. "Ne, as long as I can't activate my normal eyes or the 'Ultimate eye', I'm stuck with these…" This was going to be hell, I thought. "What do you mean?" Sasuke asked as he gripped the doorframe to the kitchen, peering around the frame towards me.

"Didn't you guys wonder why my eyes were blue again?" I asked as I blinked at both the boys. "We…. We didn't actually notice that…" I stared at the two boys, after they responded in unison. Both of them had an off pink tint slowly forming on their face as they looked away from me. "Eh… men." I rolled my eyes at them then looked back towards the mirror. I frowned as my thought process expanded.

"I don't know when but… my eyes, the one that Kyuubi would call the 'Ultimate eye' well, they deactivated on their own. Ever since they deactivated, I've had different memories constantly flooding my mind. My mother, she said that without the 'Ultimate eye' activated, that I become weak to emotions, memories and eye techniques."

I glanced over to the two only to see them staring in awe at my eyes. "Kyuubi… when she went to release my mind sealing jutsu… well because of that sudden surge of chakra… it caused this to happen." I gestured to my eyes before sighing. "That actually explains why your eyes were burning." Itachi said as Sasuke nodded.

"That; and it also explains why you were light headed." I stared at the two, giving them a confused look. "You aren't normally a sharingan user, so you are getting sick from the sharingan itself. Can you still walk around with your eyes closed? I mean, since your 'Ultimate eye' isn't active anymore." Sasuke asked as he walked up to me.

"Yeah, it's actually how I made it down here without falling down the stairs due to being lightheaded like I was." I responded. Sasuke nodded as he lightly rubbed near my eyes. I slowly closed my eyes as I relaxed into Sasuke's touch.

'**Eh, how would you get used to the eyes if you just kept your eyes closed the whole time-ttebane?'** I blinked my eyes open. "My mom just pointed something out to me. How would I get used to these eyes, if they are constantly closed?" Sasuke pulled back as he raised a brow. "Your mom?" He asked as he stared at me.

I nodded as I grinned deviously. "Me and her… we have a connection now-ttebayo! And… she also wants to speak with you face to face, because of something about 'lover' and 'boyfriend' or whatever." I watched as he paled completely, dropping his hand from my face. "Hahaha!" I turned to Itachi to see him laughing as he held his stomach tightly.

"You can fight thousands of ninjas, join up with Orochimaru, fight with Kyuubi when she gets out of control… but when it comes to meeting Akuma's parents… Hahahaha!" I stared at the two brothers before rolling my eyes. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say Itachi went completely crazy." I mumbled. "This doesn't change the fact that I am very hungry though." I added, louder than my mumbled comment.

I stared up at the two boys only to notice that Sasuke dived for Itachi, as they began fighting each other due to Itachi laughing at Sasuke. **'I don't think you are going to get an answer from them anytime soon.'** My mother commented. I could tell she was rolling her eyes, but wanted to laugh at the same time.

"**Normally when these two start… she never does get an answer."** Kyuubi responded to my mother. _"Yeah…"_ I sighed, shaking my head at the two. It always started out like this when one of the two would make a comment that 'offended' the other. Though, naturally of course, it was always Sasuke who started the fights, not Itachi. It was just uncommon for Itachi to burst out into laughter.

"**So, how are you going to get into this war, Akuma?"** I blinked at Kyuubi's sudden question. _"Eh, you know me… I'm going to push my way through to the Kage's. I just need these two to support me on the way there. That's all."_ I scratched my head, knowing full well that doing just that wouldn't really work at all. I had to do more, but what?

'**If she can beat the speed of her father and the strength of her mother, it is possible that they will let her into the war-ttebane.'** I thought over her words, trying to register what she said. _"Why are you excited over that thought?"_ I asked. **"It is naturally a child's job to surpass their parents, is it not?"**

I stared at the two boys before smiling. I guess she was right. _"It's just like how these two surpassed theirs, right?"_ I continued to watch the two before I decided that their fun should end, mainly because I was starving. "Ne, if you two don't stop fighting, I'm going to leave the house and go all by myself to get food."

Both boys instantly stopped their fighting. "Eh, what do you know, that did work!" I laughed as the two glared at me. "I said I was hungry-ttebayo!"

"I'd say 'make yourself some food' but I just had a flashback of a certain fox using wind techniques on the fire in an attempt to put it out…" I glared at Sasuke. "Seriously? You can't let that small thing go?" I grabbed the closest thing to me and threw it at him.

"Whoa! I'm not in this, so don't aim with me near!" Itachi said as he dodged what I threw as he held his hands up in defense. "Yes, but you two ARE blood related so…" Itachi stared at me, dumbfounded, as I implied that just because he was Sasuke's brother, I would attack him too.

"B-but I did nothing!"

"I know; which is why you are getting hurt, because I had just stated I was hungry several times-ttebayo…"

-AN-

No one else is voting towards the picture to be displayed for December's calendar so, between the two choices that people chose, Uchiha Madara[1] and Konohamaru[1], I will do one of those two at random.

_**I have created accounts on Tumblr, Twitter and Facebook for you guys to follow me so that there isn't as much confusion on when chapters will be posted or information like that. You do not have to ask for permission to add me, as long as you aren't a troll or something like that.**_

_**My username for Tumblr and Twitter are also DaemonDeDevil but for ease, I have the links to my accounts for those sites in my profile at the top.**_

That is all.

-Ja ne


	75. Heart

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters. I simply own the story itself. Naruto belongs to Sasuk…. I mean Kishimoto.

**Just in case:** Due to Naruko being the name created by fans, therefore being a fandom name, it is not required by me to use 'Naruko' as the name for female Naruto. Kishimoto was not the one who created this name for that version of Naruto. I will however, place any and all female Naruto stories I have within the 'Naruko' category due to the story being about the FEMALE Naruto. {Since previously I was complained to for placing my stories in the Naruto Character category; since the story was about a Female Naruto.}

I do realize that I am not the characters however I write my stories in first person perspective. If you do not like first person stories, then feel free to leave if you are not willing to give it a shot. I can understand people's preferences towards stories. Third person is more centered on description, whereas First person is more centered on feelings/emotions.

**No Criticism, Flamers or any of that. Don't like, don't read. That is why they invented the "X" at the top of your browser and the back key in the address bar.**** Do not leave the story via the review section, seeing as that keeps you within the story that you possibly didn't give a chance.**

**Warning: I speak more Japanese than I do English; therefore you will find some translation errors or possibly a few grammar or spelling errors floating around. I don't have a beta reader and, honestly, I do not want one. The last time I tried to have a Beta Reader; they tried to change everything that would happen in my story. It takes me a while, but I do go back to older chapters and rewrite them or check them for errors.**

Hey guys… I have been extremely ill recently. I caught a stomach virus that only increased after I ate one of my relative's cooking. That stomach virus then proceeded to cause whatever medical problem I had that was very dull, to sky rocket. We don't know what is wrong with me at the moment… and the closest appointment I can get with my doctor… is next year.

However, due to my lack of updates for the past few weeks… I will be making up for it with spamming updates when I can. I have to skim through my other chapters of Uzumaki Twin and HS Fikushon, Not another HS Fic and Naruto no Bunshin before I put those up. So before next week, I plan to have Uzumaki Twins up to Chapter 33 or 34, HS Fikushon at 46, Not another HS Fic at 52, Naruto no Bunshin at 15, Namikaze{Uzumaki} Akuma at 77 and Yogen no Ko at 25. Those are what I am hoping I end the month of November at.

While I am medicated during November 20th and after, I will be working hard on typing my stories and skimming over them for some errors so that even when I am super busy, all I will have to do is hit 'Post New Chapter' and then bolt to continue on with my life.

†

We had to be either crazy or extremely stupid; that or both. Racing through the endless fields, against the lord's words. Could we be jailed for something like that? Shouldn't, considering this war needed the extra hand. Hell, the war just needed us… there was no denying such truth. Without the Uchiha brothers or the container of the Kyuubi… who could they get to sense the thing that is not sensible? The Byakugan can only do so much.

"Do you really believe that you are ready for this?" I simply nodded as we continued to bolt through the trees. "I have a lot to know that I am ready." I glanced up as a smile slowly formed on my face. "I have you, Itachi, Kyuubi and Mama… All of you have always believed in me… if you continued, then I know I am truly ready for this."

"Yo Kyuu to the bi." We all peered over to the side to see a man with a thousand swords on his back, running next to us. That's right; when that mess happened on the Paradise Island, we ditched Killer B without a word. Though, with the connection the tailed beasts have… I'm sure that the Hachibi knew that I was still presently alive.

"Joining da war without telling me, ya fool?" I grinned at him; knowing full well that he knew when I would race for the battle field. "I figured you would be making your way to the main land after finding out that we went missing from Paradise Island. I mean, how hard is it for one to realize that suddenly, the loud mouth Kyuubi went missing?"

"**ARE YOU CALLING ME LOUD!?" ** Yes…. _"No, why would I imply that?"_ I rolled my eyes. Sometimes she could be louder than me! Is that even supposed to be possible? I mean… my mother was the Red-hot Habanero! **'And what exactly are you implying here?'** Great… Kyuubi can hear me… and my mother can hear my unspoken thoughts…

I glanced over to Itachi when I heard him make a noise. "Hm, Killer Bee… You are one of the only people to have ever been able to control the Bijuu that was sealed within you. I don't know to feel honored by your presence or what." Itachi laughed. I guess that was something we all were unsure of… I mean his raps are annoying as hell…

"Itachi… for the love of god… don't provoke him…" Sasuke mumbled to Itachi. Against our wishes, our nightmare came to be… "I float like a butterfly and sting like a bee! `Cause I'm the Eight-tails! Weeeee!" We all groaned. "Damn it Itachi… just damn it!" Sasuke yelled at Itachi as he flipped him off… twice.

"What the hell kind of speak is that? Moon fucking speak? Seriously, what the hell!" Itachi spat out as he gave Bee an off look. Both Sasuke and I cringed as we waited for the following rap to come. "Tch, Uchiha's know nothing… It's called Enka rap!" I stated quickly to avoid a rap beat to be placed…. Directly… to our heads. B nodded to me with approval.

"What happened to your eyes Kyuubrat?" I laughed sheepishly as I slowly looked away as a sweat drop slowly formed on my forehead… in several spots. How was I going to explain something like this to someone outside of Konoha? 'I drink the blood of an Uchiha and gain their eyes! I am their clan's guardian!' Yeah, that simply won't cut it.

"Well… uh you see, that… um…" I trailed off as I tried to think of something to say. "That is a very long story, but I can't really see well with these eyes I have now." I turned to face B again. "The good news is, though, that I can see with these eyes when I am under Kyuubi's chakra form. That is what I find to be very odd-ttebayo."

"We spent a few days trying to train her so that she would stop crashing into the walls in the mansion… it was actually quite… hilarious for us to watch." Sasuke stated as he applied more pressure to the branch so that he could get a good distance ahead of us. "I noticed how you bolted ahead of me you bastard!" I shouted at him.

"Surely to get away from your monster strength, I would do anything to flee the scene!" He shouted back to me. "Sasuke… that is not how you treat the one girl that you are trying to gain the heart off of." Itachi stated as he shook his head, sighing. My eyes went wide by Itachi's comment. Sasuke…. Sasuke was trying to get my heart? Oh god!

"I knew it-ttebayo! I would lose my heart if I said yes to you if I became your girlfriend! What the hell are you going to do with my heart anyway? You are one sick, sadistic, son of a bitch!" Sasuke tripped in his footing, causing him to go head first right into the branch of the tree. I had to say, that was well worth it, even if he was after my heart.

"Yo fool! Are you as thick as a brick? Every word has another meaning muthafucka." I glared over to B. "And every woman has a knife provided by the kitchen that you men wish for us to stand in." I watched as all the men distanced themselves from me; trying to get as far away as possible but at the same time be close.

"**And this is where Minato would say 'You take after your mother'.**" Kyuubi said as she broke out into laughter. I swear, Kyuubi was a sadist just like Sasuke was!

'**What the hell are you implying you little fuzz for brains-ttebane?'** Oh great… There was going to be a full out war within my head… _"Grand… Thanks Kyuubi."_ I heard my mother laugh. She could hear my unspoken thoughts, so there was nothing hidden from her. At least… not yet; I will find a way… just you wait!

"Akuma." I turned to face Itachi. He gave me a soft smile as he gestured over to Sasuke. "As much as I love watching my little brother suffer…" Sasuke glared over to Itachi. "I think you should at least know the meaning behind my comment I stated. Actually… wait…" Itachi faced Sasuke; giving him the softest and most brother-like smile he could muster. "Sorry Sasuke, your pain is more pleasure in my book of embarrassing conversations."

I watched as Itachi pulled out a notebook from his pocket then jotted something down in it before he quickly hid it from Sasuke's grasps. Oh yeah, those two were definitely close… in a devious way. You could see it in the way that they tried to find anything and everything that would provide any form of suffering for the other.

I guess that this was going to be payback for when Sasuke switched Itachi's purple nail polish for sparkling hot pink filled with glitter. Apparently Itachi never heard of 'nail polish remover' until I was able to see enough to obtain it for him after Itachi was nearly fangirl raped over the pink nail polish.

And yet, I didn't feel bad for either brother… Yet somehow… it felt as though Sasuke was pulling pranks in the Uzumaki fashion… that mocking bastard!

-AN-

I edited my Uzumaki Twins chapters so that it would be fine if I spammed chapters, in other words… no cliff hanger ending right here. This must be more exciting for the few that read my story. Yall must be like "Omg… no cliff hangers? A few chapters of 2k+ words in just a week? IS IT CHRISTMAS ALREADY?" hahaha nah no one would go that far for this silly story xD!

Speaking about Christmas… that is just around the corner, isn't it? I should do something special for my readers… not sure what to do though! Drawings…? New story…? A Christmas special story…? What do you guys think I should give to you for Christmas? Yeah! That's what I'll do! Readers! It is once again, your choice for something Daemon does! I love giving my readers a chance to choose things that could happen in the story or for me to do for you guys! I love all my readers, even if some of you hate me or something… haha

**Dear Readers,**

**As stated above, Christmas is right around the corner. It is once again your time to shine! This year… YOU choose what you want for Christmas from Daemon! It could be stories, drawings, specials… anything! You can PM me on here or leave a review with your idea of what you want. Or! You can go to one of my other accounts and leave your idea there! (Like Facebook in a message or wall post or Deviantart with a comment or Note)**

**That isn't all that I have to tell you guys!  
>At random, I get to this point in life where… I like when people question me. So, Daemon is willing to answer any questions! Stories, personal… anything! The questions can be done on the same sites as your idea (If you have one) for Christmas. Or! As I nearly forgot, you can e-mail me with the e-mail I specifically made for you, my readers!<strong>

Hey guys so, as some of you know… I was doing a poll for December Calendar's cover drawing… Only 2 people told me what they wanted… Madara or Konohamaru. Well… by rights, the person who voted for Madara was first so I shall be doing Madara for December's Calendar. I will make Konohamaru for Next year's calendar for December.

January is Gaara, February is Obito… After that, I will probably do another vote towards March-June's Calendar picture… for now though, there won't be any more polls until then for Calendar pictures.

_**I have created accounts on Tumblr, Twitter and Facebook for you guys to follow me so that there isn't as much confusion on when chapters will be posted or information like that. You do not have to ask for permission to add me, as long as you aren't a troll or something like that.**_

_**My username for Tumblr and Twitter are also DaemonDeDevil but for ease, I have the links to my accounts for those sites in my profile at the top.**_

That is all.

-Ja ne


	76. Target of Interest

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters. I simply own the story itself. Naruto belongs to Sasuk…. I mean Kishimoto.

**Just in case:** Due to Naruko being the name created by fans, therefore being a fandom name, it is not required by me to use 'Naruko' as the name for female Naruto. Kishimoto was not the one who created this name for that version of Naruto. I will however, place any and all female Naruto stories I have within the 'Naruko' category due to the story being about the FEMALE Naruto. {Since previously I was complained to for placing my stories in the Naruto Character category; since the story was about a Female Naruto.}

I do realize that I am not the characters however I write my stories in first person perspective. If you do not like first person stories, then feel free to leave if you are not willing to give it a shot. I can understand people's preferences towards stories. Third person is more centered on description, whereas First person is more centered on feelings/emotions.

**No Criticism, Flamers or any of that. Don't like, don't read. That is why they invented the "X" at the top of your browser and the back key in the address bar. Do not leave the story via the review section, seeing as that keeps you within the story that you possibly didn't give a chance.**

**Warning: I speak more Japanese than I do English; therefore you will find some translation errors or possibly a few grammar or spelling errors floating around. I don't have a beta reader and, honestly, I do not want one. The last time I tried to have a Beta Reader; they tried to change everything that would happen in my story. It takes me a while, but I do go back to older chapters and rewrite them or check them for errors.**

I'm getting ridiculously tired over the header and footer I have to put into my story chapters… I wish that people learned to read the Author notes when it's there for you to read rather than skipping over it then complaining.

I'd love to revert back to my old way where I just leave my random comments at the header and footer then leave… But apparently I had a few idiots that never read any of the information I told them to read… Instead I got left complaints over stuff that was explained in the Author Notes.

Now the footer… that is actually more so… for the people who skipped chapters and didn't see that I now have accounts for people to add me on.

†

I rubbed my forehead while letting out a deep, aggravated sigh. Two hours…. The brothers have been bickering for two flipping hours! They had to be trying my patience! I quickly turned to glare at them.

"Hey dumbasses… Don't you two know that we are heading right into the damn Kages? Don't you guys think that means we should be more alert than we are now?" I growled out in a mumbled. I was instantly met with a glare from the boys before they continued to fight. My vein twitched as my hand slowly went into a fist…

'**This is actually natural between any siblings. So it doesn't really surprise me that it is the Uchiha brothers that are bickering like this. You should have seen the Uchiha clan when it was alive… There was this boy named Obito; he was your father's student. Man did that boy pick fights with Kakashi! It was like sibling rivalry right there!'**

"**Kushina does have a point, though she did get lost track about Obito. But, the Uchiha clan has always had some form of a sibling rivalry. When Sasuke lost Itachi after he left the village; and you were a boy… you became Sasuke's new sibling rival."** I groaned on the inside as everything the two just said, sunk in.

"_Why can't they just keep me out of it then?"_ I asked. **'Well, that would be because you, my child, are the hugest target of interest-ttebane!'** Target of interest? **"Oh boy is she a target…"** I blinked slowly… _"Are… are you implying that Itachi has some interest in me?"_ I could hear what sounded like Kyuubi choking. **"U….Uh Hey! Akuma! I have a new and powerful spell that you can only do in the Kyuubi chakra form!"**

"_I'm listening…"_ My mind drifted away from the previous conversation. **"Uh… Uh… Yea! If you take a little chakra and form it into the rasenshuriken, it'll be just as powerful!"** I staggered. _"Information I already know…"_ I sighed. **"Hard to tell when you know something… you seem oblivious to being a target of interest to begin with…"**

"Great… not only do I have two brothers being idiots, but now I have my mother and Kyuubi going against me without actually explaining anything!" I glanced over to Bee. He glanced over to me then immediately jumped a good distance away. I narrowed my gaze at him. "YOU BABY!" I shouted over to him as he quickly held his hands up in defense.

I sighed to myself. Everything that was going on between all of us was better than how things were for the past week. The boys were trying to figure out if I could remember anything I had said the night that my eyes changed to this form. I couldn't remember anything at all; so both the boys decided to take shifts on watching me sleep to see if I would randomly start saying what I did on that night this mess happened.

Since that point, the boys were always on high alert. You could tell just by how they were over training me with this silly sharingan eyes; when we know that it would wear off at some point, meaning any form of training would be pointless. Just how long would these eyes last anyway? As long as my eyes are like this, I highly doubt that I could change into Sage mode or even use my 'Ultimate Eyes' at that.

I was deathly afraid to be honest, on how my performance would be now that I didn't have my normal fighting eyes or style. Would my attacks be weaker now that I have this type of eyes? I am not of the Uchiha blood so I know for a fact I cannot use their eyes to fight, especially not the same way that they fight. It is just the same as my 'Ultimate Eyes' though, I can see the chakra of people and slightly see their attacks before it even lands.

But this was also very different from my eyes. My eyes could see the colors… these eyes… it was hard to explain what I could and couldn't see with these eyes due to Kyuubi's eyes being merged with it. I was used to Kyuubi's eyes due to all the times that I would gain her power to fight. But this sharingan… have I ever gotten this far in the type of eyes I obtained? How did Sasuke even get so high in his Sharingan types…?

I shook my head. Everything was only getting worse as the climax of the war drew closer. I was a target of more than just Madara, but I was also a target of the council of Konoha. As bad as it sounds, even after finding out I was the Yondaime's daughter… they still target me. They wanted to kill me. I just wonder… do they forget that there are nine tailed beasts total and not just me? It isn't my fault that both the Hachibi and I are true fighters for our lives and our people.

I glanced down at the charmed necklace that Sakura had made us a long while back. Oh how many times this necklace pushed me forward… because Sakura believed in me… she believed that I was the key that held team seven together. She believed I could do things…

"_Akuma." I turned around to see Sakura walking up to me. I could see fear running through her eyes as she tried to mask it. "Oh! Sakura-chan!" I smiled at her as she returned a very faint smile. "You know, Akuma… because of your current eyes… you WILL be captured…?" I stared at Sakura before looking away._

_I wasn't really worried about being captured… if they want to capture me, they can try. I won't go down without a fight. "Yeah… I do realize this. Madara was always the one to collect the eyes of anyone from the Uchiha clan that fell… so because my eyes are combined… he would know…" Sakura held her finger to my lips._

"_This is why even I can't let you go off to the war nor the battlefield." Sakura said. I stared at her as her eyes became stern. She really meant it; she didn't want me going into battle. "Sakura… you know I can't do that…" She shook her head. "You can do that! What would happen to your friends if you just go and get captured?" She screamed out at me as tears fell from her eyes._

"_S…Sakura-chan…" I stared wide eyed at the change in emotion of the girl before me. I wasn't used to Sakura crying over me… Sasuke, yes, but me? That definitely wasn't something I was expecting._

"_Sakura… you…" She grabbed onto my shoulders as she stared me straight in the eyes. "You CAN'T go Akuma! I forbid it completely! If I have to, I will report you in order to get you sealed within the safety room!"_

_I stared at Sakura in shock. She meant business… I could tell. "If you go out and get captured…" I stared up at her._

_Sakura… just a few years ago, you didn't care about me… But today, you stand before me, trying to protect me. Why?_

-AN-

So I haven't had internet since the last time I updated whatever story it was. I just got it back but it is soooo weak. After I get this up I have to go take my meds… after that I gotta pray I'm not too loopy to put up more story chapters.

So **JohnStang** asked a good question.

"**About the xmas gift – you mean one massive one for all readers in general? Or is it by individual which I doubt?"  
><strong>I used to do massive things but no one would put in a vote; so instead I am doing it individually. I have a request from **Legionary Prime **to do a continuation on 'Family' but a Christmas version. I also have a request from **sandy-ramen-thief** to do a FemNaruxGaara story with an overly protective Sasuke (As a brother).  
>I am giving everyone their own choice towards a Drawing, a Story or whatever. I just need more people to tell me what they want before it's too late. This is obviously because I have to work on my normal stories and some Christmas drawings for family and friends between all of this.<p>

**Dear Readers,**

**Christmas is right around the corner. It is once again your time to shine! This year… YOU choose what you want for Christmas from Daemon! It could be stories, drawings, specials… anything! You can PM me on here or leave a review with your idea of what you want. Or! You can go to one of my other accounts and leave your idea there! (Like Facebook in a message or wall post or Deviantart with a comment or Note)  
>It is every INDIVIDUAL; not a mass group vote!<strong>

**At random, I get to this point in life where… I like when people question me. So, Daemon is willing to answer any questions! Stories, personal… anything! The questions can be done on the same sites as your idea (If you have one) for Christmas. Or! As I nearly forgot, you can e-mail me with the e-mail I specifically made for you, my readers!**

I only had two people (or 1 person…) who actually asked me some questions.

_Q: You look like a wide spread of nationalities, why?_

I am what you call a 'mutt.' On my mother's side of the family I have Japanese, Native American, Irish, German and Welsh… at least I think that is all. My Native American blood is dominate inside me for some reason, so I look very pale because of it. I like keeping up with my Native American culture because it is very intriguing. Yes, I have been to an Indian Reservation… My Uncle (apart of family through marrying my one aunt) has a father who is(or was) a chief of one of the reservations in New Jersey.

_Q: What is your favorite food?_

Oh an easy question! Well I don't have just 1 favorite food because I don't hold back on trying new things lol. I love Italian pastas and pizza… I thank Italy for that delicious delight! I love my Native American culture… I've had so many types of food from there… And… to kill my heart, I ate a fox… I know… So cruel! I didn't know it was a fox though until after I asked what it was… at least… foxes are delicious… I love cheesecake and cheese steak; I am highly addicted to cheesecake lol. I do like Fajitas and tacos… and guacamole! I obviously love sushi, dangos and omusubi considering I write about those a lot. I do eat ramen, but I try to avoid it due to certain ones being high in sodium.  
>If you guys have suggestions towards dishes you think I should try; suggest them! The only thing is… they can't be spicy. If I can cook them, send me the recipe!<p>

_Q: Why do you make us wait so long for chapters?_

Oh… I think you are actually a new reader if you are asking this lol. I normally update a chapter weekly. Monday is Uzumaki Twins, Tuesday is HS Fikushon, Wednesday is Not another HS Fic, Thursday is Naruto no Bunshin and Friday is Namikaze{Uzumaki} Akuma and Yogen no Ko. On the third week of the month, I put up a new story or an extra chapter for "Saturday Special." Now… the reason that this isn't happening recently was actually stated… but I'm medicated right now… If I get frustrated or stressed… well, the change in my heart pace or blood pressure causes the meds to act up. I get stressed sometimes at my stories when there is one word I cannot remember.  
>My internet isn't playing fair with me or all my stories I wanted to catch up would have been up earlier in the week. I got lucky on this Chapter because I put it up on my doc manager before I lost internet again. I am writing the author note through my phone right now, then I will post it up lol. I should do that more often…<p>

I know that the fact that I am Native American will make people go "Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaat!" But yes; I am. Lol… Side note: Yes, I do love Assassin's Creed III because Conner is Native American… can't blame me!

Next week I will be performing "Author responds to reviews" So if you want anything answered or something like that or talk to me or whatever, you can. I am not provoking you to review; I could care-less. I'm trying to talk to my readers.

_**I have created accounts on Tumblr, Twitter and Facebook for you guys to follow me so that there isn't as much confusion on when chapters will be posted or information like that. You do not have to ask for permission to add me, as long as you aren't a troll or something like that.**_

_**My username for Tumblr and Twitter are also DaemonDeDevil but for ease, I have the links to my accounts for those sites in my profile at the top.**_

That is all.

-Ja ne


	77. The advantage

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters. I simply own the story itself. Naruto belongs to Sasuk…. I mean Kishimoto.

**Just in case:** Due to Naruko being the name created by fans, therefore being a fandom name, it is not required by me to use 'Naruko' as the name for female Naruto. Kishimoto was not the one who created this name for that version of Naruto. I will however, place any and all female Naruto stories I have within the 'Naruko' category due to the story being about the FEMALE Naruto. {Since previously I was complained to for placing my stories in the Naruto Character category; since the story was about a Female Naruto.}

I do realize that I am not the characters however I write my stories in first person perspective. If you do not like first person stories, then feel free to leave if you are not willing to give it a shot. I can understand people's preferences towards stories. Third person is more centered on description, whereas First person is more centered on feelings/emotions.

**No Criticism, Flamers or any of that. Don't like, don't read. That is why they invented the "X" at the top of your browser and the back key in the address bar. Do not leave the story via the review section, seeing as that keeps you within the story that you possibly didn't give a chance.**

**Warning: I speak more Japanese than I do English; therefore you will find some translation errors or possibly a few grammar or spelling errors floating around. I don't have a beta reader and, honestly, I do not want one. The last time I tried to have a Beta Reader; they tried to change everything that would happen in my story. It takes me a while, but I do go back to older chapters and rewrite them or check them for errors.**

I'm getting ridiculously tired over the header and footer I have to put into my story chapters… I wish that people learned to read the Author notes when it's there for you to read rather than skipping over it then complaining.

I'd love to revert back to my old way where I just leave my random comments at the header and footer then leave… But apparently I had a few idiots that never read any of the information I told them to read… Instead I got left complaints over stuff that was explained in the Author Notes.

Now the footer… that is actually more so… for the people who skipped chapters and didn't see that I now have accounts for people to add me on.

Aside from that… Me attempting to get back on track like I had planned to before December… not going as planned. So I had my teeth pulled yet again without any complications… minus the fact that apparently my wisdom tooth grew in very fast within a month and grew out the side of my gums. Coz of that, I am now dealing with more reasons to BE medicated than me trying to refrain from taking the medication.

So presently… when stories will be updated won't be exact for a bit… you will have to forgive me on that one, since I still have 2 more extraction trips to deal with before I am completely done and over with the medications and stuff. After that, I should be able to resist sleep long enough to work on chapters past their due dates for easy updating.

YnK and NUA won't be updated next week… I get another tooth extracted and am once again going to be on meds. I hate wisdom teeth… ugh.

†

_I placed my hands on Sakura's shoulder; causing her to jump. "I already have a plan, Sakura-chan. I won't get caught." I stared in shock at the smile on Sakura's face. "I knew you would… I just wanted to make sure you did. I wanted to make sure your feelings were true." I smiled at her. She was testing my fear and my belief in myself._

"_Want to help me, Sakura-chan?"_

Something shook me out of my flashback, causing me to stop running and look around the area. Something didn't seem right at all. I could have sworn that I heard a scream. But… when I think about it, this area was still out of all war zones. So that scream couldn't have been from the war… As a matter of fact… only Zetsu would be able to make it through here. I doubt that though, since my sensory has yet to go off.

"Hey Akuma, are you alright?" I jumped at the voice then turned to look into Sasuke's concerned eyes. "Oh uh yeah, sorry… I'm just hearing things again-ttebayo… I blame all those damn tomatoes that you had us eat for breakfast! How is that even a meal! You ruptured a perfect healthy stomach and added tomatoes into it!"

He shot me a glare before his eyes reverted back to being concerned. "I'm fine, really." I paused before nodding to Sasuke. "But if you want to be double sure, just keep your guard up." He raised his brow at me as I waved my hand at him. "It's just the whole time while we head to the main battlefield; it isn't like through the whole war!"

I turned away from him. 'Plus…. I highly doubt that scream was actually real anyway…' I mentally added. The scream seemed to have like a static sound to it, like how it is when you talk through a communicator. Hell, to make it worse, the scream sounded exactly like Anko's… and I can say this because I know her screams due to all those pranks I pulled on her.

I turned to where I believed that the source of the scream came from. It raised a lot of concern in my eyes; mainly because I knew this whole area thanks to that damn ANBU years that was on my belt… What worried me was the fact of which direction it had came from. I know for a fact that Anko wasn't even in that direction because she had left to find the main base of the Akatsuki in an attempt to locate Madara.

"_Anko?" I stopped my tread towards the ramen shop to see Anko wearing a backpack. She stopped walking and turned towards me. "Are you heading somewhere?" I asked, gesturing to her pouch. She sighed, as she placed her hands on her hips. This instantly told me that wherever she was heading off to, she wasn't going to enjoy._

"_I was ordered to take a team to seek out the main Akatsuki hide out… I'm taking a group of younglings with me… You remember Sai?" I nodded as I raised a brow. "He is a part of the team to hunt for the hide out…" I could hear the small venom in her remark. Anko didn't hate Sai… she hated Danzo. That hatred, though, wasn't going to cause a problem on the battlefield, I knew that._

"_Fox…" I looked back up to Anko as she stared at me in the eyes. "Do you still remember when you infiltrated the Akatsuki headquarters?" I stared at her as I looked slowly away from her, but kept my eyes on her as I nodded. "Do you remember where all the locations are for the hide outs? I want to keep my team as safe as possible and avoid any danger."_

_I held out my hand, making her raise her brow at me. "Hand me your map… I will circle all the regions I remember… but that's all I can do. I don't remember the exact locations of any of these places… but Anko, I have a feeling that Madara knows better than to hide in such a place." She stared at me as she handed me her map. "And why do you say that?" She asked._

_I reached into my pouch and pulled out a pen as I began circling the regions. "Simple… Madara knows that Konoha has some inside feed on all the locations for the Akatsuki hide outs. We have Itachi after all. Instead he would be…" I pointed at the middle of where all the hideouts were located. "Right here… A perfect location to hide and not be found. To hide any army within such ground like this…" I turned towards her._

"_He plans to win this war." I handed her the map as she stared at me. "Akuma…" I jumped and stared at Anko in shock. Anko only called me Akuma when she was really concerned about something. "There is something I want you to do if I don't make it back from this mission." I shook my head. "Anko, you will be fine!"_

"_No Akuma…" I frowned at the tone she had added to my name. "I need you to do this for me. Out of everyone in Konoha… You can do this without being caught. Will you heed my words?" I stared at the fear that was masked within her solid eyes. She was being serious about this. I sighed, shaking my head to clear my thoughts._

"_Alright…" I said, looking right back up at her. "Alright Anko… I will do this favor for you. I just have a favor in return…." She raised her brow as she slowly raised her head with her eye staring right at me._

"_Proceed."_

I turned towards another direction as I heard yet another scream. First I heard Anko's scream… now… I looked around, throwing the boys off. "Akuma…?" I held up my hand to stop them as I ran my eyes all over. The scream was familiar… but it wasn't Anko's scream. This scream… I leaned straight up.

Could my eyes be interfering with my hearing? It had me wondering… Was it making it stronger because of Kyuubi? Kyuubi was a fox after all; they do have a heightened sense of hearing… So it seemed more likely since no one else heard any of the screams…. But… That last scream… It didn't seem…

"**It didn't seem of this world?" **I nodded to Kyuubi's remark. She may not have heard my silent thought process, but she knew exactly what I was thinking.

If my eyes were truly causing my sense of hearing to heighten more than what it naturally was… would it be helpful? Would it do some good in the end? I know for a fact, it wasn't any of the appendages from Kyuubi… those only went so far on its senses… So the only thing it could be was the modified sharingan that I held.

This means…. I looked up through the trees.

This means that I now, had the advantage. Not Madara or his army of zombies… but me; Namikaze Naruto…. Akuma….

The guardian of the Uchiha clan… right?

Right….?

-AN-

_The 'Author responds to reviews' will be near the bottom of the Author note._

This year is not going to well for me on keeping track of stories. I've been dealing with way too much the past few months and it certainly isn't helping me at all. To make it worse… each time I see an email come in saying I have a new PM or Review… my heart sinks uncontrollably. The reason for this is because the past few months, I've had people trolling me hard on my stories and putting me down. They have even been spamming all of my other accounts with the same stuff.

I feel someone is trying to make me quit being a Fanfiction writer… I don't know who it is but I know it is the same person… because just a year ago, they did the same exact thing to me saying the same exact stuff. It's always the same lines of "I'm tired of seeing your stories spamming the search feed. Your stories are childish and have poor grammar and are filled with endless spelling errors." It goes on… nothing related to my story itself. Each time I check those stories, I read through them and only see about 2 spelling errors and maybe 1 grammar error caused by my writing program… and this is about every other chapter, sometimes several chapters.

It's been making me question recently, if I should even continue my stories or if I should put it on hold again and give myself time to calm down about this… to finally put effort into my stories rather than sitting there tossing out chapters filled with bullshit so the few who read my stories, actually have something to read so they don't quit on me. I try to make all my readers happy but in the end… I lose a lot of people. No one talks to me when I ask questions, I naturally find myself talking to myself in the end.

So far, only polls have ever been answered… and it has made me wonder so many things…

I can't keep up with you guys… I always do something wrong that causes you guys to give up on me and it causes me to give up on myself. I never thought I would even get this far in any story when I first put up a story… when I first put up a story I simply thought "Since I barely gave effort on this, no one will even bother reading it. People always had problems with First person anyway." And next thing I knew… I had someone messaging to continue the story. That's how that story ended up getting nearly to Chapter 80… I mean… it should have ended a long time ago, meaning I should have given up on it before hand… but I continued because people wanted it.

I wanted to please them.

Now I just find myself cowering in a corner when I see email notifications… I was spammed with hateful reviews and PMs since July… and it never ended. I don't know who the person is… but they aren't giving up. They always do it as a guest, using different names each time… I'm only lucky that they have this review moderation thing for guests… otherwise I wouldn't allow anonymous reviews.

I'm not a popular writer… so why troll me? I'm just a ground level writer, digging around in dirt to find a story I could tell. Not one of those writers in the clouds that can put up millions of stories that everyone adores.

Tired of living in fear of Emails…

So **JohnStang** asked a good question.

"**About the xmas gift – you mean one massive one for all readers in general? Or is it by individual which I doubt?"  
><strong>I used to do massive things but no one would put in a vote; so instead I am doing it individually. I am giving everyone their own choice towards a Drawing, a Story or whatever. I just need more people to tell me what they want before it's too late. This is obviously because I have to work on my normal stories and some Christmas drawings for family and friends between all of this.

**Dear Readers,**

**Christmas is right around the corner. It is once again your time to shine! This year… YOU choose what you want for Christmas from Daemon! It could be stories, drawings, specials… anything! You can PM me on here or leave a review with your idea of what you want. Or! You can go to one of my other accounts and leave your idea there! (Like Facebook in a message or wall post or Deviantart with a comment or Note)  
>It is every INDIVIDUAL; not a mass group vote!<strong>

**At random, I get to this point in life where… I like when people question me. So, Daemon is willing to answer any questions! Stories, personal… anything! The questions can be done on the same sites as your idea (If you have one) for Christmas. Or! As I nearly forgot, you can e-mail me with the e-mail I specifically made for you, my readers!**

So I can't exactly remember where I left off the last time I responded to reviews… Fun times, right? Only not… ugh… Oh wait, easier than I thought… I did an Author Review in Chapter 73.

**Author Responds to Reviews:**

**Guest: **Thank you for thinking it's creative… I came up with the idea of this story when I was really young… Was too fearful to put it up on the site because back then, there was more trolls then there is now.

**JohnStang:** Even though we talk in PMs I still feel I can respond to some of your reviews. You didn't have to feel silly over not trying the story; there are a lot that don't try the story for the same exact reason. For love… I couldn't understand it because I was completely screwed around with by two men. Both of them ran around claiming I was their girlfriend when I wasn't; I had my heart with someone else completely. So in a sense, I understand how Sasuke felt trying to get Akuma to say yes… Because it was like me trying to get the person I liked to save me from the two men who were toying with me. Now the fox parts… yeah I totally have this thing for Foxes and a thing for animal parts. What a better target than 'Akuma' since she is more influenced and all being a female… hehe. I'm very much tomboy… it's funny watching my relatives attempt to make me feminine… they send me so much rings and pink jewelry it's kinda getting old haha. They even tried giving me dresses and girls clothes. I honestly never cared to check in towards my fox character since I was too young to really care. I had an entire folder of artwork and stories stolen from me when I was younger… that happened to me so many times in my life lol. Microsoft Word hates me sooo much hahaha. Yes, Shikamaru did tell Akuma about what a girlfriend was… but when a genius tells you something… you don't quite understand it at first. xD I had to go back to Chapter 74 to see what you were talking about with the food then I remembered how Akuma was mad hungry haha. If you find humor in the 'big boys' being scared of Akuma, I think you might actually like what happens in Chapter 11 of Yogen no Ko when Sasuke explains to Akuma what PMS is and all that… hahaha

**Ashhazel:** Thank you! Haha I'm trying to make this female Naruto to be the great mix of her parents while she is strongly influenced by Kyuubi's chakra (Considering females are more susceptible to diseases and infections; I would know… been through so much haha)

I hope everyone had a good Thanksgiving! Considering I had a few people tell me to have a happy thanksgiving lol…

Hey guys… so my extraction area is infected… I might be missing for a while… fun. Just thought I'd let ya know…

_**I have created accounts on Tumblr, Twitter and Facebook for you guys to follow me so that there isn't as much confusion on when chapters will be posted or information like that. You do not have to ask for permission to add me, as long as you aren't a troll or something like that.**_

_**My username for Tumblr and Twitter are also DaemonDeDevil but for ease, I have the links to my accounts for those sites in my profile at the top.**_

That is all.

-Ja ne


	78. Can't Stop

**Just in case:** Due to Naruko being the name created by fans, therefore being a fandom name, it is not required by me to use 'Naruko' as the name for female Naruto. Kishimoto was not the one who created this name for that version of Naruto. I will however, place any and all female Naruto stories I have within the 'Naruko' category due to the story being about the FEMALE Naruto. {Since previously I was complained to for placing my stories in the Naruto Character category; since the story was about a Female Naruto.}

I do realize that I am not the characters however I write my stories in first person perspective. If you do not like first person stories, then feel free to leave if you are not willing to give it a shot. I can understand people's preferences towards stories. Third person is more centered on description, whereas First person is more centered on feelings/emotions.

**No Criticism, Flamers or any of that. Don't like, don't read. That is why they invented the "X" at the top of your browser and the back key in the address bar. Do not leave the story via the review section, seeing as that keeps you within the story that you possibly didn't give a chance.**

**Warning: I speak more Japanese than I do English; therefore you will find some translation errors or possibly a few grammar or spelling errors floating around. I don't have a beta reader and, honestly, I do not want one. The last time I tried to have a Beta Reader; they tried to change everything that would happen in my story. It takes me a while, but I do go back to older chapters and rewrite them or check them for errors.**

Hey guys, you are in a lot of luck now! While I wasn't feeling good enough to sit up and type my story chapters… I was able to lay down and write in my notebook. I jotted down 10 pages of ideas for this story… Which was the max amount of pages that I was willing to use in that notebook for now so I could catch up to that point and write it out.

That brings me to roughly 30 chapters worth of notes that I jotted down in my notebook. The note for this chapter was originally going to be the first 3 lines that I wrote down but… in the end I'm still on the first line! So there is a great possibility that out of my notes, there will be additional 10-20 chapters, bringing it to 40-50 chapters from those notes!

With that in mind… this means I can edit NUA's chapters faster without worrying if I have a chapter typed up! If I have an additional 40-50 Chapters… that would last until… September 20th of 2013 if it's 40 Chapters… November 29th of 2013 if it is 50 chapters. Common, you guys have to be excited about that!

†

We continued running for what seemed like forever. "How long do you think it will be before we reach the battle field?" Sasuke asked Itachi, who only shrugged. "I wasn't informed of the full details on the location of the fighting. We are pretty much winging it until we find a clue to where to go." Sasuke nodded to Itachi.

We finally broke through the woods, causing us to keep our guard up. "Stop." I said as I held up my hand. I frowned as all the emotions came spiraling in on my senses. Bee stared at me with concern as I narrowed my gaze. "What's wrong?" B asked. "The battlefield… it's filled with murkiness." I frowned as I heard the voices echo through my head.

"Then we should get a move on it then." Sasuke said as he went to move. I grabbed his shirt as my gaze narrowed towards what was ahead of us. "Don't move." The boys stared at me with confusion before they noticed a hazy pair of figures coming our way. I could already tell who it was, thanks to my increased senses; but the others still weren't even sure yet.

"Your journey ends here." Someone shouted to us from the distance. The voice sounded stern yet very pissed off. Bee instantly realized who it was by the voice alone. He frowned as he stood next to me. I simply nodded to him; already knowing who it could possibly be. The Uchiha brothers stared at us with uncertainty.

"You will go back now." The voice said as it drew closer to us. I shook my head as I began walking forward. "There is no way in hell that I can turn back now." I said in return. When I escaped the evacuation housing, I knew that these two would find out instantly. I had produced a clone that didn't have the nasty sharingan; something that would fool anyone… except for the other person who was here.

"Akuma." I turned my gaze to the blonde woman. "Tsunade." I simply stated as we exchanged looks. "No! B-bro… B-bra…" Bee said as he stared at Tsunade's chest. All I could do was listen to my mother and Kyuubi laugh it up. "Bee!" The man yelled as he held up his fist. "How dare you stare at the Hokage's chest when I'm standing right in front of you!"

Itachi and Sasuke hid their laughs as Bee got chewed out on for staring at Tsunade's chest. Tsunade just stood there, letting it happen, as she obviously didn't care. She was already used to this because of Jiraiya…

"Oh no, bro! I meant no offense. I'm just shocked, is all." He began moving his arms around as he spoke up again. "The Hokage's jugs are definitely immense." I heard Itachi let out a small laugh as he tried to cover it up. I swear… men. **'Thank god your father wasn't like this! He would get the pan straight to the head-ttebane!'**

"**I highly doubt that, Kushina. I believe that you would 'miss' and aim straight for where it counts."** I blinked at their conversation. _"That could be taken as…either for the television… or for their food."_ I heard them both laughing causing me to shrug and assume it was one of those two choices.

Until I remembered when I had used self defense as a midget kid and kicked Kakashi right in his privates. _"Oh… THAT."_

"We're here to stop you!" I quickly turned to the man. I had completely forgotten that we were in the middle of a serious wedge in our plans. "You will not pass!" This could be very serious…

I glanced over to Tsunade to see the shocked expression on her face. I could tell she was shocked to see my new form; anyone would be. I was in complete control of the Nine-tails' power; the first of the Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki. Even Tsunade's slug was shocked as she stuttered. "S-such immense chakra!"

"Bro! Let Akuma go… This is a personal plea. I can vouch for him. That I'll guarantee." I simply listened to Bee as he tried to convince the Raikage to let me through. I knew it was pointless from past experience. The hidden cloud was always with a set mind and the Raikage was always the hardest stone to push.

"Silence! We are fighting this war to protect you two! If you guys are captured…" I narrowed my gaze. As if we would want to be captured by the likes of them. "The enemy has perfected their jutsu and the world is about to end. Isn't that right?" I said in return. I glanced over to the Uchiha brothers.

"These two brought me up to date on everything going on. That's the thing about wanting to force them to go to war." I turned my gaze back to the Raikage. "If you know that, why are you going? Are you crazy!" I grit my teeth as I glared at him. How could I possibly NOT want to go? I can feel all my friends, all the people I grew up with fighting a war that they got dragged into because of me.

"It's because of that! It's because they're protecting us! I can't stand it that people are dying for me! If they die fighting and we win this war… and I'm the only one left standing… It's not worth it! I don't want that!" I bent down as I placed my hand on the ground. I knew what I was about to do would be pointless.

"It's better than the world ending. We all believe that. That's why we're fighting, prepared to sacrifice ourselves to protect you!" I scaled the area quickly. "You think I can just sit here, unharmed and do nothing when I know that? I'm not that kind of person. Besides…"

"Don't try to talk your way out! You will not pass!" I narrowed my gaze as I took off. I was quickly stopped by the Raikage as he blocked my way. I quickly held up my hands to block the force of his attack as he sent me flying back. Sasuke quickly stopped me from traveling. Itachi glared instantly at the Raikage.

The Raikage had caused the brothers to become angry… _If anyone so much as lays a finger on you… they are dead._ They had said that right before we had left the area. With the Raikage stopping me like he did, he had reached their hit list.

I turned my gaze to Tsunade, who was standing out on what was going on. I could tell that she didn't want any part of this; that she would rather let me go. But as a Hokage, she couldn't just let me go either. I was taking a risk by looking to her for help. "Tsunade-baa-chan, you understand me, don't you? I'll stop this war! Let me go!"

He face became serious. I could tell she was thinking 'you damn brat! Don't bring me into this shit!' She closed her eyes as she drew in a deep breath before facing me with a strict look in her eyes. "We are now part of the Allied Shinobi Force." Oh no… I frowned. "These orders are from the Allied Forces. Even though I am the Hokage, I cannot act independently!"

Damn it… I knew it would come down to the worst thing… I'm officially a pessimistic fox…

-AN-

My New Year's resolution is to be able to update my stories without having to worry if there is a chapter ready or not. So far… I have managed to start on my New Year's Resolution between all this Christmas work. I am happy to know that I wrote enough notes for NUA to last until sometime between September 20th to November 29th… That would be chapters 118-128 if you are all wondering… The story doesn't end there though… I feel as though I am writing a true Naruto story that is already up to so many episodes/chapters! Haha I mean common… the Naruto manga is up to chapter 613… And yes, I do keep up, now, with the Naruto series for you guys. Believe it or not… when I first started this story, I had only read 1 chapter of Naruto. Crazy, right? I didn't start reading or watching the Naruto series until very late in my story's chapters! I started to keep up with it when people started to invade this story like crazy!

Now to important matters. As some of you know, I offered Christmas gifts for people to take advantage of. I have been working on them as much as I could with my medication killing me. I have a cutoff date on when you can tell me something you want for Christmas. **December 20****th**** is the cutoff date on when you can ask for a drawing or story for Christmas.**

**There are minor rules for these requests for Christmas.  
>1. You cannot request that I quit Fanfiction.<br>2. If it is a story, it must be Naruto related seeing as you never know if I have watched or read any other series.  
>3. If you want specific things to happen in any stories, you MUST tell me.<br>4. I will only accept certain pairings to write about. Sadly, I refuse to write a Naruto x Sakura or a Sasuke x Sakura story. I see Sakura more as a sister to these two than a lover. I have certain beliefs that prevent me from writing a good story with those two pairings because I see Sakura as a sister.  
>5. If you request a drawing, there is no limits like there is for the stories. You must, however, inform me of any certain details you want.<br>6. Drawings are not limited to the Naruto series. You can ask for animals, cartoon characters or a character from another anime series.  
>7. A drawing with pairings is acceptable. Ex. Gaara x FemNaru(This is actually a request that is already being done for a reader.)<br>8. If something displeases you about a story or a drawing that I made for you; do not complain about it. Seek me out and I am more than willing to change and redo the article.  
>9. Don't complain about stuff I do for other readers; It was made specifically for them.<br>10. Make sure you follow at least one of my pages or even add my e-mail to receive the drawings.  
>11. All requests are due by December 20<strong>**th****. I will accept only certain things before it is the 25****th**** in the United States (In the Pacific time zone since that is the furthest from hitting Christmas, I believe.)**

Now that those Rules are gone over… don't be afraid by them. Seriously; it actually looks like BS'd rules if you think about it. The only limitation you have there is Number 3 and Number 4. The rest is just information that you guys might not have known.

All drawings and stories will be placed up at random, due to not wanting to spam anyone's feed. Because the story I am writing for Legionary Prime is a continuation of one of my short stories that I am proud of, I am saving that for last to be updated. That story will be probably the most emotional short story to be put up.

NUA is up and ready to be updated weekly with Yogen no Ko once again. Thank you to everyone who was patient with me. If I get my Christmas work done in time (I have over 30 pictures to draw, and about 3-5 stories to write) I will try and draw something for each of my stories. They will all be centered around each story. For example… Yogen no Ko is about Naruto becoming a child… The picture would have Naruto as the little child with the overly protective Sasuke and a sisterly Sakura.

By the way guys… Yogen no Ko is a story filled with some comedy if you want to hit it up. I always thought I had dry humor… but apparently not! I think a lot of you would like it if you like how I changed Sasuke in this story.

Wish me luck on all these things I have to do! Also pray that my hole in my mouth stops bleeding so I stop getting sick… I want to update my stories!

_**I have created accounts on Tumblr, Twitter and Facebook for you guys to follow me so that there isn't as much confusion on when chapters will be posted or information like that. You do not have to ask for permission to add me, as long as you aren't a troll or something like that.**_

_**My username for Tumblr and Twitter are also DaemonDeDevil but for ease, I have the links to my accounts for those sites in my profile at the top.**_

_**Every site I join my user name will always be "DaemonDeDevil" including Facebook, where my name comes out as "Daemon DeDevil."**_

That is all.

-Ja ne


	79. To pass

**Just in case:** Due to Naruko being the name created by fans, therefore being a fandom name, it is not required by me to use 'Naruko' as the name for female Naruto. Kishimoto was not the one who created this name for that version of Naruto. I will however, place any and all female Naruto stories I have within the 'Naruko' category due to the story being about the FEMALE Naruto. {Since previously I was complained to for placing my stories in the Naruto Character category; since the story was about a Female Naruto.}

I do realize that I am not the characters however I write my stories in first person perspective. If you do not like first person stories, then feel free to leave if you are not willing to give it a shot. I can understand people's preferences towards stories. Third person is more centered on description, whereas First person is more centered on feelings/emotions.

**No Criticism, Flamers or any of that. Don't like, don't read. That is why they invented the "X" at the top of your browser and the back key in the address bar. Do not leave the story via the review section, seeing as that keeps you within the story that you possibly didn't give a chance.**

**Warning: I speak more Japanese than I do English; therefore you will find some translation errors or possibly a few grammar or spelling errors floating around. I don't have a beta reader and, honestly, I do not want one. The last time I tried to have a Beta Reader; they tried to change everything that would happen in my story. It takes me a while, but I do go back to older chapters and rewrite them or check them for errors.**

Hey guys… it feels nice updating things on time for once. With NUA and Yogen no Ko being published/updated on time… it has me really motivated. I hope you have a wonderful Christmas.

Guess what? I've been secretly working on FFJ for a while now… I replaced chapter 1 already… I have chapter 2-14 waiting to replace the originals. On Christmas I plan to actually UPDATE that story… shocker right? It's only because I was told that I was no longer at a threat of that story being taken down for any adult content in it.

†

I sighed as I nodded my head to Tsunade. "Okay… I understand the position you're in." I turned away from Tsunade as I faced the Raikage. The Raikage was a different story. He wanted this to happen; he didn't know me. I lifted my hand as I pointed at him "So, I'll force my way outta here!"

I tried again, increasing my speed as I bolted off. I ran all around the area, hoping that it would throw off the Raikage in some way shape or form. Just as I thought I had him, he appeared before me, once again blocking my way. I grinned as he glared at me while electricity erupted from his body.

"You're fast, old man Raikage…" I glanced towards Tsunade to see sweat forming on her face as she stared at me in shock. From the feelings she was giving off, there was something about me that had her so surprised. **'No one could ever keep up with the Raikage.'** My mother stated as she hummed. **'It's no wonder that she is in shock.'** I nodded mentally.

"There's no Shinobi faster than me." The Raikage stated as he stared at me with anger. "Not since the Yondaime Hokage!" My eyes opened wide. That was right… my old man was fast, thanks to the Uzumaki clan technique of teleportation. But the thing was… "You… you knew my dad?" I said, shocked.

"We fought many times. I came to believe that no one could ever defeat him. I understand that Jiraiya, one of the Legendary Sannin, had called him the Child of Prophecy… the savior of the world." I frowned as I knew what was going to come next. "So why is this savior not around to stop _this_ crisis? Because he failed during the incident of the Kyuubi!"

'**How dare he say things like that about your father-ttebane! Let me at him!'** My mother shouted angrily as I could feel her pulling at my consciousness to try and take control. I shook my head as I stood up straight. "You are his daughter, yet you haven't learned anything from that. Only a fool speaks without knowing the probability…"

"If that's all…" I cut the Raikage off as the anger rose in my body. I could feel my mother's anger driving through my own anger. "If that's all you can say, don't talk about my dad." I growled. Bee knew exactly my feelings towards my family… he had seen everything when we bumped fists. My father… as my mother said, he cried when he had said _"From today, I'm a father!"_ She told me that when Kyuubi was to be taken care of… that he had said that he would gladly die for me…

My father, he risked his life to save the village… to save me. He left everything up to me… my mother, my father… they both passed their dreams onto me. They died like that… They died entrusting me with the task to control the Kyuubi and to take down Madara. It is my job…

"My dad…" I glared at the Raikage as my eyes became stern. "The Yondaime did not fail!" I knew what I was doing. "If you insist on going… I will kill you right here!" I knew it was going to come down to this. I knew I would have to fight the Raikage to get through; even Itachi and Sasuke knew. Both were displeased already in the Raikage for his rash decisions.

"Wha-? Hey, Raikage!" Tsunade shouted as she stared at the Raikage in shock. She wasn't expecting him to say such words; you could tell. I know there was no way that Tsunade would let me die; not after everything we went through together. I reminded her of the people she loved and lost… there was no way that she would want to lose what she loved once again.

She was going to stop the Raikage in any way that she could. But the question was; could she? Tsunade was strong, but she wasn't fast. She lacked in the speed but not the strength. The Raikage made up the strength he lacked in with his speed.

"This way…" I put my full attention on the Raikage as he spoke up once more. "This way we will be able to buy some time until the Kyuubi is revived." Now that is just a stupid reason. If they wanted to delay the revival; why not kill BOTH Killer Bee and me, and not just me? He was emotionally attached to Bee… not me. So he never minded going to kill me.

After all; Konohagakure was an enemy to the Hidden Cloud… He would have every reason to kill me unlike Bee, who has been there for his whole life.

"The enemy will be forced to postpone their plans!" I quickly held up my hands, ready to use a jutsu. He caught my hand movement and narrowed his eyes. "It looks like you want to die." He stated. I didn't say anything as I held my position. I knew what I had to do, but my problem was… the Shinobi forces needed the Raikage.

If I took out the Raikage, we would be down one person. So I had to get through this without sustaining any injury and without dealing any damage. I wasn't sure how I could do that considering the fact that this man never once listened to any word people would tell him. He only listened to what he thought was correct and only did what he wanted.

When I bumped fists with Bee… I saw everything. I knew what the Raikage was to Bee, but the Raikage himself didn't seem to know. I glanced over to Bee who seemed ready to pounce his brother if anything were to happen. Bee trusted me, despite the fact that we gave him no word on our disappearance.

I earned his trust… and he understood why he got no word the instant he bumped his fist with me as a greeting when he caught up to us. He knew that I wasn't going to turn back and he knew I wasn't going to give up.

Now I had to prove that to this man… to the man that once clashed with my father.

I watched in silence as the Raikage dived for me, fist extended. "Wait!" Tsunade shouted as she began to run over to stop the Raikage. She faltered when Bee appeared in front of me as he held the Raikage's fist. The Raikage was shocked to see Bee stop his brother from attacking me; however Tsunade, Itachi and Sasuke were all thankful.

"Bee, you…!" The Raikage growled out in anger as Bee kept a firm grip on the Raikage's fist. "If that's the case, why don't I, the Hachibi, die? Then the enemy's plans will also go awry." It seems Bee thought the same thing as me.

"If Akuma can go to the battlefield… my life is one I'd gladly yield." I smiled softly at Bee. "Octopops…" I said in a soft tone. I knew that there were some people that changed because of me… But never did I expect this man, who was years older than me, to be willing to throw his life away just for me to get out to the battle field.

They knew the importance… Bee, Sasuke and Itachi… they all knew.

-AN-

I am pulling all nighters for everyone just to try and provide something for Christmas… Please understand that I have over 40 drawings and 5 stories that I have to work on… Plus the stories that I update naturally… Remember, I've been medicated due to having my wisdom tooth PLUS a piece of bone pulled out. I can only work so fast… so bear with me guys.

Yesterday was the last day to tell me what you wanted for Christmas. I will keep the Christmas information here, but keep noted that if you request something now, just 4 days before Christmas; it might be late or might not happen. I'll try but I had a lot of drawings and stories I had to do…

**There are minor rules for these requests for Christmas.  
>1. You cannot request that I quit Fanfiction.<br>2. If it is a story, it must be Naruto related seeing as you never know if I have watched or read any other series.  
>3. If you want specific things to happen in any stories, you MUST tell me.<br>4. I will only accept certain pairings to write about. Sadly, I refuse to write a Naruto x Sakura or a Sasuke x Sakura story. I see Sakura more as a sister to these two than a lover. I have certain beliefs that prevent me from writing a good story with those two pairings because I see Sakura as a sister. You have to make sure I am alright with the pairing first. Remember, I am a Sasuke x FemNaru writer… Keep that in mind.  
>5. If you request a drawing, there is no limits like there is for the stories. You must, however, inform me of any certain details you want.<br>6. Drawings are not limited to the Naruto series. You can ask for animals, cartoon characters or a character from another anime series.  
>7. A drawing with pairings is acceptable. Ex. Gaara x FemNaru(This is actually a request that is already being done for a reader.)<br>8. If something displeases you about a story or a drawing that I made for you; do not complain about it. Seek me out and I am more than willing to change and redo the article.  
>9. Don't complain about stuff I do for other readers; It was made specifically for them.<br>10. Make sure you follow at least one of my pages or even add my e-mail to receive the drawings.  
>11. All requests are due by December 20<strong>**th****. I will accept only certain things before it is the 25****th**** in the United States (In the Pacific time zone since that is the furthest from hitting Christmas, I believe.)  
>12. If you request a story that would be longer than 1 chapter; it will be published slightly late. Stories take time to plan out.<br>13. Don't request stories that are out of my reach (Such as possibly asking me to take another writer's idea.) I have to ask them for permission first, and this can take weeks to receive an answer. Currently, I am still waiting for an answer from one author to see if it is alright for me to do a Naruto version of the story since it was requested.  
>14. I refuse to rush in drawing or stories… if you don't see what you asked up on Christmas, don't come complaining… I have been pulling all nighters for the past week to provide story updates plus working on the Christmas requests. I have a total of 40 drawings that I have to do for Christmas plus 5 stories. Please be considerate and give me time since people were late to inform me on things that I needed to know.<strong>

All drawings and stories will be placed up at random, due to not wanting to spam anyone's feed. Because the story I am writing for Legionary Prime is a continuation of one of my short stories that I am proud of, I am saving that for last to be updated on Christmas. That story will be probably the most emotional short story to be put up.

_**I have created accounts on Tumblr, Twitter and Facebook for you guys to follow me so that there isn't as much confusion on when chapters will be posted or information like that. You do not have to ask for permission to add me, as long as you aren't a troll or something like that.**_

_**My username for Tumblr and Twitter are also DaemonDeDevil but for ease, I have the links to my accounts for those sites in my profile at the top.**_

_**Every site I join my user name will always be "DaemonDeDevil" including Facebook, where my name comes out as "Daemon DeDevil."**_

That is all.

-Ja ne


	80. Jinchuuriki with Spirit

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters. I simply own the story itself. Naruto belongs to Sasuk…. I mean Kishimoto.

**Just in case:** Due to Naruko being the name created by fans, therefore being a fandom name, it is not required by me to use 'Naruko' as the name for female Naruto. Kishimoto was not the one who created this name for that version of Naruto. I will however, place any and all female Naruto stories I have within the 'Naruko' category due to the story being about the FEMALE Naruto. {Since previously I was complained to for placing my stories in the Naruto Character category; since the story was about a Female Naruto.}

I do realize that I am not the characters however I write my stories in first person perspective. If you do not like first person stories, then feel free to leave if you are not willing to give it a shot. I can understand people's preferences towards stories. Third person is more centered on description, whereas First person is more centered on feelings/emotions.

**No Criticism, Flamers or any of that. Don't like, don't read. That is why they invented the "X" at the top of your browser and the back key in the address bar.**** Do not leave the story via the review section, seeing as that keeps you within the story that you possibly didn't give a chance.**

**Warning: I speak more Japanese than I do English; therefore you will find some translation errors or possibly a few grammar or spelling errors floating around. I don't have a beta reader and, honestly, I do not want one. The last time I tried to have a Beta Reader; they tried to change everything that would happen in my story. It takes me a while, but I do go back to older chapters and rewrite them or check them for errors.**

Hey guys! Miss me? Maybe? Well I missed you none the less! I've been missing for quite a while and I DON'T like that. I mean, I was all set for a great start of the year and all… Story chapters all typed up… Christmas stuff ready to be put up… and everything. The problem? For some reason my internet connection has grown very weak.

Normally I can have several things biting at the internet being up… but now it's pretty much impossible to open up two tabs on the internet when I go to do things. Unlucky me… when I go to put stories up into the document manager, it opens it up in another tab(sometimes I'm lucky and it stays in the same tab)… but those unlucky times is when I lose internet on my computer. I think my adapter is finally going on me… or the internet really sucks in this house… probably both. Though it tends to be me who loses the internet before everyone and half the time I'm the only one without internet.

Proof in that is when my 360 has internet still while my PC says there is no connection. Oh joy! … I shall let you read this chapter then I will rant more at the bottom…. Coz I can, it is my story after all D:!

†

"Raikage!" Tsunade shouted in anger. "You cannot make any arbitrary decisions without consulting the other Allied Shinobi Force leaders. You may be the Supreme Commander, but I will not allow it!" We watched in silence as the two bickered back and forth. "My responsibility is to make sure we win this war! No matter what it takes!" The Raikage stated in return.

Tsunade growled and glared at the Raikage as she yelled back. "Then as the Hachibi said, why are you targeting Akuma?" I stared into the Raikage's narrowed eyes as he stared at Bee. "When the time comes, as Raikage, I will be prepared to kill my own younger brother! But right now… I choose to kill Akuma over Bee!" I could feel the anger rising in Sasuke and Itachi as they glared at the Raikage with their sharingan eyes.

"Because Bee is the Jinchuuriki who is able to control the Bijuu's power… that makes him a stronger military weapon!" I quickly glanced over to Bee as he kept the same expression on his face. It was hard to tell if he was bothered by the Raikage's words or not. "Unhand me, Bee!" Bee shook his head. "No way, ya fool!" I could see the temper rising in the Raikage.

"You and the Jinchuuriki like you do not exist solely for yourselves! You maintain the balance of power between nations. You are the strength of your village! To all the nations and your village, you are a special existence! You can't just do as you please! You must understand the circumstances, you fool!" Those words sounded very familiar. I remember being told the same thing when I was on the ANBU forces. The men only saw me as a tool for the village, not a human.

"Sure, that may be so… but there's something personal called _spirit_ that I can't abandon… without that, I'm just another weapon." I watched as Bee pulled back the Hachibi's chakra to show the Raikage and Bee bumping fists. "Why are you defending her, Bee?" How dense was this man? Could he really not see the truth? "We're bumping fists…but you can't read what's I my soul, bro?" I watched the shocked expression on the Raikage's face.

The Raikage was so concentrated on Bee, that it gave me a chance to see if I could get past. **'This is your only chance to do it without having to fight!'** I nodded in agreement. My eyes went wide as I quickly blocked the Raikage's attack. "D-Damn it…" I stared at the Raikage. There was no doubt that this man is fast. But I couldn't give up on trying. I had to keep going, for the sake of my friends.

I once again blocked the Raikage's attack as Bee came up behind me and started his Lariat with the Raikage. "Do you think you can beat me with your Lariat?" The Raikage questioned. He punched Bee out of the way then dived right for me. "If you have time to worry about someone, worry about…" I watched as Bee wrapped one of the Hachibi's tentacles around the Raikage.

"Itachi, now!" Sasuke shouted as Itachi dived in on the Raikage's side, causing him to stare in shock before Sasuke dived in on the other side. The Raikage howled in anger before punching both men away with great strength, sending them both flying. Both caught themselves quickly before going through several hand seals as they let out a huge fireball. Bee quickly moved as the fireballs got closer. I moved back, not wanting to get burned.

I watched in shock as the Raikage easily put out both fireballs. This was proving to be a problem now, seeing as the Raikage was able to push us back without a problem. I didn't want to waste my chakra on something like this, so there was no way I was going to attempt to fight… Though why was I worried about chakra to begin with? 99.9% of what I used contained no chakra at all. I lifted my hand as I allowed my face to connect to the palm of my hand.

"**Someone is a genius…"** I rolled my eyes as I stood up straight. _"Says the one who wasn't even thinking straight about my chakra usage…"_ I listened for a remark, but there was none. Yeah, that's what I thought. **'You have to be careful even if you don't use chakra. It could still be dangerous-ttebane.'** She had a point. I could still use up my needed energy to gather an ability in order to attack the Raikage. The long ranged attacks tend to take a lot of muscle since I have to throw it at the Raikage.

No matter what, I was screwed over. Chakra or not…

"Sasuke! Formation 3-L" I blinked as I looked up and watched the two boys. I narrowed my gaze as I watched them run around the Raikage as they let out flames that formed a wall. 'L… what could the L b…' I quickly glanced up to the sky. "You idiots! Form 3-L will STRENGTHEN him!" both boys staggered, giving the Raikage the chance he needed to send them flying. 'S-shit!' I stared in shock as Sasuke went spiraling towards a jagged rock while Itachi landed in the leaves of a tree.

"**I can't tell if this is their own fault, or yours."** I waved my hands as I went to go catch Sasuke. "No time for that Kyuubi!" I stopped as I watched something wrap around Sasuke's body; causing me to sigh with relief when I realized that it was the Hachibi's tentacle. Bee managed to catch Sasuke before Tsunade would have to waste HER energy in trying to keep him alive.

My eyes went wide in shock as I noticed a stream of lightning coming in on my side. I looked over to see the Raikage coming straight for me. **'W-watch out-ttebane!'** I went to dodge but stopped when I noticed the Raikage not moving himself. I quickly noticed that Bee had also caught the Raikage just in time before he attempted to kill me with his own fists. Though I have no clue why we were worried about that, I wouldn't take much damage from such an attack. At least, that's what I've grown to understand from this cloaked form.

The Raikage himself was shocked, too, to see that Bee stopped him once again from trying to kill me. It seemed that the Raikage felt resolved in his own thought of just killing me and that would end the war… he seemed too blind to see any other possible way to end the war. He was stupid to believe that by killing me, that the war would be postponed. It wouldn't! From experience… if you get rid of the thing that the opposing side is after, they WILL come back with means to kill, with or without their object that they mean to obtain.

Shouldn't he know that from experience too? I mean… he is one of the Kages so that should mean he has some experience in the war field. He has been around longer than I have. So why is it that he is so stubborn to see the truth behind his possible hidden motive? I mean… he could still be trying to kill me because of the hatred he had towards Konoha.

No… no it wasn't because he had hatred towards Konoha. It's because he had hatred towards…. Me.

-AN-

I know I have been receiving quite a few messages on my lateness of updates… I'm truly sorry for this. If I had a stable connection, I would gladly publish chapters like twice a day or something… but considering the times that its up… yeah, my computer hates me. Things will only get worse when I get a job… more fun, right?

This internet is causing me so many problems… at least while I can't do anything that I want to, I have been able to type up my stories more and even caught up on some manga and anime that I have been neglecting due to always being focused on these stories… What? Sometimes writers need a break too! I just… happen to be forced on this break thanks to my lousy internet. If only I could get my laptop up and running again… THEN there would be no delays because my laptop never lost internet connection. It died because it decided to stop charging. No clue what is up with that but, meh… computer guy says it can't be fixed… and of course said guy never gave me a receipt to give the company to get my laptop replaced while it was still under the warranty.

I'm really tired but I do want to try and get at least NHS50 up before I pass out… UT33 is on a gigastick that I leant out and am still waiting to get back… or else that would be put up too… and I don't think you guys would like me going from UT32 to UT34 LOL!

Alright… off to type up the AN for those chapters… and I will try and get my giga stick back while I am out today. So when I come back, if I have internet, I will immediately fix up the AN and put it up. (Is the thing really called a gigastick? When I bought it… I don't remember it actually saying that….)

I just want to make this one comment.

Recently people have, well, complained(for lack of better word) about the short chapters. Well you see, I do this because there are people who can barely read 500 words but love reading. My boyfriend happens to be one of those people who can't read a lot of words. He's never watched Naruto, but he reads all my stories. It takes him over 4 hours to read 1 chapter.

He isn't retarded or anything. He is a very smart individual. His problem is just something he was born with that prevents him from enjoying the little things. Even I can't sit for a long period of time to read. Mine isn't some health problem from birth though, mine was caused due to all the anesthesia during the major surgeries I had growing up. It messed with my ability to process thoughts and to hold memories. You ask me how my childhood was, I would have to tell you by what Koh told me.

So please, in exchange for the short chapters, please enjoy the frequent updates (Which once the internet is steady, I'm going to spam update because I love you guys.)

Thanks to everyone that has stayed with me so far! You guys give me a reason to continue writing even when I've given up hope.

_**I have created accounts on Tumblr, Twitter and Facebook for you guys to follow me so that there isn't as much confusion on when chapters will be posted or information like that. You do not have to ask for permission to add me, as long as you aren't a troll or something like that.**_

_**My username for Tumblr and Twitter are also DaemonDeDevil but for ease, I have the links to my accounts for those sites in my profile at the top.**_

That is all.

-Ja ne


	81. The 'Ultimate Eye' Gem

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters. I simply own the story itself. Naruto belongs to Sasuk…. I mean Kishimoto.

**Just in case:** Due to Naruko being the name created by fans, therefore being a fandom name, it is not required by me to use 'Naruko' as the name for female Naruto. Kishimoto was not the one who created this name for that version of Naruto. I will however, place any and all female Naruto stories I have within the 'Naruko' category due to the story being about the FEMALE Naruto. {Since previously I was complained to for placing my stories in the Naruto Character category; since the story was about a Female Naruto.}

I do realize that I am not the characters however I write my stories in first person perspective. If you do not like first person stories, then feel free to leave if you are not willing to give it a shot. I can understand people's preferences towards stories. Third person is more centered on description, whereas First person is more centered on feelings/emotions.

**No Criticism, Flamers or any of that. Don't like, don't read. That is why they invented the "X" at the top of your browser and the back key in the address bar.**** Do not leave the story via the review section, seeing as that keeps you within the story that you possibly didn't give a chance.**

**Warning: I speak more Japanese than I do English; therefore you will find some translation errors or possibly a few grammar or spelling errors floating around. I don't have a beta reader and, honestly, I do not want one. The last time I tried to have a Beta Reader; they tried to change everything that would happen in my story. It takes me a while, but I do go back to older chapters and rewrite them or check them for errors.**

Yogen no Ko will probably be slightly late today…. In short… "Because I'm an idiot." (That's the best to describe why it will be late.)

I am currently working through cleaning out my profile of all the useless information or doubled information. I will also be adding a list of Anime and Manga that I have read and watched. This may make it easier for people who want to request stories and want to explain something to me as if from another anime or manga.

That and because someone asked all the manga and anime I have read/watched… I whimpered….

Anyway, short rant will be at the bottom… trust me, it will be short… because it's funny.

†

Bee tightened his grip around the Raikage. The Raikage slowly turned towards Bee, glaring the deadliest glare he could muster under the surprise that was on his face. "Why Bee?" was all he could make out through the shock. **'Why is he so intent on killing you?'** I heard my mother ask as I felt hear life force lean on me as if she was physically there, putting her hands on my shoulders and looking over to get a glimpse. I frowned as I looked away.

"**Kushina… there are some things that has happened that weren't your child's fault, but mine."** Kyuubi was admitting to things… things that haunted her but yet were the reasons I was close to her. **'What do you mean-ttebane?'** I could feel my mother's anger rising. **"The Raikage isn't out to kill your child… he is out to kill me."** I nodded. **"Your child was an ANBU… so she would be put on missions that were past her time. She would get hurt a lot and black out… those black outs weren't the injuries, they were me taking over her body."** I blinked. Alright… I didn't quite know that I was blacking out because of her, this is news to me.

"**One of those times… it was a group of Hidden Cloud Shinobi. Akuma had something that they wanted and they were even willing to kill her for it."** I blinked as I glanced over to Bee and the Raikage. This was something I didn't know… at least, I believed I didn't know. I just knew that Bee wasn't showing any signs of hatred towards me, or any distain. So knowing something that would give him second thoughts about helping me…. Why wasn't the Raikage telling him then? Make it easier on him?

"Don't you get it yet, bro? Ya fool!" I wonder who the fool was now. Was it really the Raikage? Or was it actually Bee? I shook my head. Bee was around for years, he is older than me… this tells me that anything I did to the Hidden Cloud, he would know. He must have known it was the Kyuubi then… which would explain why he was willing to let me control the Kyuubi after seeing I wanted to learn. I mean… If I could control the Kyuubi, there wouldn't be another incident like that, right?

"Thanks, Octopops." I said as I smiled over to him. **'Akuma! Look, there is an opening!'** I glanced and noticed how the Raikage was distracted by Bee, giving me the chance to try and bolt past him. The only problem? The Raikage was able to see through this easy; grabbing Bee by the tentacle and twirling him. "No!" I heard Bee shout as he went head first into me; knocking us both to the ground. We slid a good distance before gaining our grip to the earth.

I glanced off to the side to see Sasuke rubbing his forehead, telling me that Bee had let him go. **'Well while we are here… Kyuubi, explain.'** Oh man my mother sounded pissed. I could only hear silence come from Kyuubi before she let out a long sigh. **"Akuma had sustained a lot of damage from the Hachibi there."** I blinked as I glanced over to Bee. It was no wonder that Kyuubi didn't like the Hachibi.

"**It was an unfair fight, seeing as Akuma was around 4 or 5 years old. She was still trying to get the gist of how the ANBU forces did their work. Because she was a kid, they used her to their advantage. She was the bait, not the fighter… but because she healed quickly, they didn't care much of what happened to her."** Yeah, that does sound like the years on the ANBU force that I could remember.

"**This mission… she was to secure a strange gem that the Hidden Cloud had stolen from Konoha. The gem itself had small magical qualities that seemed not of this world. However, the gem itself was created through the channeling of energy… in other words; the gem was a pure rock of energy."** I see… so it was something you could use that wouldn't require…. Chakra…

"**Yes, Akuma… it allowed whoever had it the ability to use ninjutsu without the use of chakra… it was birthed from the study of the 'Ultimate Eye' that you contain. Without the Ultimate eye…. you use chakra. Right now, if you tried to fight, you would be using chakra… but that would be the case if it wasn't for the gem."** Slowly, realization hit me. I was a little kid, doing a mission that we were told would cost us our life, that we had to protect the gems no matter what. If surrounded and wounded… there was only one way to protect the gem.

"**You concealed the gem within your own body. You ARE the gem now."** My mind flashed back towards all the times that people were able to use ninjutsu without taking chakra. Sasuke, with those blades… it consumed no Chakra because I was connected to him. My body could empower a force… a force so strong by being near them. To kill me, would take away this power and get rid of the possibility of the enemy using me for such things.

"_You said that the gem was created by pure energy, right? But to create based off the 'Ultimate eye' it would take specific qualifications, wouldn't it?"___I questioned Kyuubi, who only sighed. **"You were contained in a jar by Orochimaru…. during the time that they were creating the gem. The chakra within the gem are that of someone who owned a Byakugan, someone who owned a Sharingan and finally… someone who owned a Rinnegan. All three combined are what creates the Ultimate Eye's power. Think about the qualities of your eyes… They used that to create the gem… using you as the centerpiece."**

I literally was the gem… in more ways than one. The gem came FROM me and now WAS a part of me. **'Alright with this information… how the hell are we going to get by then-ttebane?'** I stared around at the field we were in. Even if I jumped around all over the place, the Raikage was going to reach me and knock me back. If I just do a substitution jutsu, I am not proving myself any that I can do things on my own.

I glanced over to Tsunade, who just stood there, feeling helpless. She couldn't stop what was going on here, could she? I highly doubt it since the human wrecking ball here is probably the one in charge of the whole Allied Forces. If that is the case, then she really can't do anything but stand back and continue to tell the Raikage to stop… right? But this is Tsunade… she normally wouldn't listen to orders, or at least that is from my experience with her.

"**Akuma, you will have to come up with a different plan if you want to get by without wasting energy."** Yeah, what the hell does she think I've been doing this whole time? Dancing with the fairies? **'Kyuubi, it's not as easy as you think… Don't you remember how my husband fought him?'** Oh thanks mom… put me on the same par as dad. **"Minato had speed thanks to the Uzumaki clan. He had an advantage; Akuma however is just one klutzy mistake after another."** Yeah… I feel so much better now.

"Hokage! You help too!" The Raikage said as he glanced over to Tsunade. Well call me jimmy and shit me some sprinkles… we are fucked.

-AN-

So I decided that I would go see what Anime episodes of Naruto I missed… forgetting where I was at, I decided that I would let the episodes play through and if it sounded, or looked familiar, I would skip that episode. Well as I am looking around for my notebook and pen all I hear is Gaara's father shout "YOU HAVE FRIENDS! ?" And I imagined two different scenes take place.

Scene 1  
>Gaara's Father: YOU HAVE FRIENDS?<br>Gaara: YOU NEVER UNDERSTOOD! I HATE YOU!

Scene2  
>Gaara's Father: YOU HAVE FRIENDS?<br>Gaara: Thanks for the support, dad…

Yeah… pretty much… Gaara's father has a poor choice of words… LOL

_**I have created accounts on Tumblr, Twitter and Facebook for you guys to follow me so that there isn't as much confusion on when chapters will be posted or information like that. You do not have to ask for permission to add me, as long as you aren't a troll or something like that.**_

_**My username for Tumblr and Twitter are also DaemonDeDevil but for ease, I have the links to my accounts for those sites in my profile at the top.**_

That is all.

-Ja ne


	82. Suns

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters. I simply own the story itself. Naruto belongs to Sasuk…. I mean Kishimoto.

**Just in case:** Due to Naruko being the name created by fans, therefore being a fandom name, it is not required by me to use 'Naruko' as the name for female Naruto. Kishimoto was not the one who created this name for that version of Naruto. I will however, place any and all female Naruto stories I have within the 'Naruko' category due to the story being about the FEMALE Naruto. {Since previously I was complained to for placing my stories in the Naruto Character category; since the story was about a Female Naruto.}

I do realize that I am not the characters however I write my stories in first person perspective. If you do not like first person stories, then feel free to leave if you are not willing to give it a shot. I can understand people's preferences towards stories. Third person is more centered on description, whereas First person is more centered on feelings/emotions.

**No Criticism, Flamers or any of that. Don't like, don't read. That is why they invented the "X" at the top of your browser and the back key in the address bar.**** Do not leave the story via the review section, seeing as that keeps you within the story that you possibly didn't give a chance.**

**Warning: I speak more Japanese than I do English; therefore you will find some translation errors or possibly a few grammar or spelling errors floating around. I don't have a beta reader and, honestly, I do not want one. The last time I tried to have a Beta Reader; they tried to change everything that would happen in my story. It takes me a while, but I do go back to older chapters and rewrite them or check them for errors.**

Alright sorry for the delay on this (Since I was busy on Friday… yakno… dealing with my boyfriend….)

I slept most of yesterday, due to a cold I got (Yippie) and then instantly went to the hotel my bf was staying at… eventually, it led to him hitting me in the nose and causing it to bleed. The instant I got home, I kept holding my head to try and stop the bleeding. It took a while, but the bleeding stopped.

Then… I woke up to my pillow being covered in blood… apparently while I was asleep; my nose chose to bleed again.

†

There was nothing any of us could do. Nothing… or at least, that was the thought that crossed everyone's mind. Everyone's… except mine. I knew that Tsunade couldn't help me anymore thanks to the armed forces. But that meant nothing to me. I didn't have a choice to falter; I had to leave this field and get into the battle. There was no time to waste, so why the hell was I still standing here? "I won't give up…" I said, as I glared into the Raikage's eyes. He didn't seem the least bit surprised by my comment.

Though I found myself in shock when I noticed that Tsunade was helping… but not the person who asked for it. Tsunade had walked over to us; standing in the Raikage's way. My first thought was that she would join the Raikage, seeing as she had to obey orders… but to see her standing before Bee and myself… it told me that the bonds I created were more powerful than I thought. Hell, they were stronger then I could ever imagine.

The Raikage didn't seem too pleased by Tsunade's decision. "Hokage… you'd better have a good excuse for this!" The Raikage shouted as he glared at the woman who stood with determination, right in front of us. Her mind was set… that was what I needed my mind to be. Calm, set… and never to falter in its thoughts.

"Even if you kill Akuma and buy us some time until the Kyuubi comes back to life, I can't see that the next Jinchuuriki will manage the same control over the Kyuubi's power to this degree!" All I could hear was Kyuubi grunt as she made her own remark, though only my mother and I could hear her. **"Any brat you seal me in… I shall make all their lives a living hell, no matter who the hell it is."** All I could do was roll my eyes while my mother let out a small laugh.

'**Aw, does the wittle foxy-woxy want a scratchy-wratchy on the back of their ears? Come here my wittle foxy-woxy!'** I quickly held my breath in an attempt to keep me from erupting in laughter. Leave it to my mother… **"Don't you DARE downgrade me woman! I could send you back to hell so many time-"** Oh no… here we go… **'I'm sorry, can you repeat that? My hearing has gone bad enough that I can't hear someone when they are bound by a cage.'** Mother 2… Kyuubi 0.

Realization hit me. Somehow, the bickering between my mother and Kyuubi caused me to remember a reason Tsunade would have to stand on my side. Years ago… when we met to bring her to Konoha as the Fifth Hokage… I practically lost my life in front of her eyes, but told her that I would never give up, that I wouldn't die. I told her that I wouldn't die until I was Hokage. I became the first person that Tsunade gave that dreadful necklace to, that didn't die.

I became the gamble that Tsunade put all her bets into. Just like my parents… I was their gamble… they put their life into the gamble, believing that I could fulfill their wish. Everyone was betting on me… so there was no way I could lose. Not today, not tomorrow…not now not ever. I couldn't help but feel the tension wear off as Tsunade spoke up.

"We have no idea which way this war will go, so we should use all the weapons that we have, even the Jinchuuriki. They shouldn't be hiding! I will let Akuma pass!" I let out a small laugh as I stood up straight. "Now that is the Tsunade I know…" I grinned. The Raikage didn't seem as pleased as I was about Tsunade's decision.

"Hokage… who is the one making arbitrary decisions now?" He paused. "Each one of you… what evidence do you have that Naruto will succeed?" I jumped in shock when I noticed Bee jump up and bolt towards the Raikage with his arm extended. "I already told you that a Lariat like yours won't work!" I watched in silence as Bee held his arm against the Raikage's neck, while he used his other hand to block a punch with his own. This was a moment for those two… as 'siblings.'

"Bro… ever since you became the Raikage, you've underestimated my power, ya fool…" You could tell that the Raikage was remembering something by the look in his eyes. The two separated in a quick motion. "Bee, you and Naruto are precious Jinchuuriki. You are special to your villages and nations. That's why I'm saying you cannot go! No matter how powerful a Jinchuuriki is, the others have been captured by the Akatsuki and sealed."

Bee stood in silence before speaking up. "We ain't gonna lose, Akuma and me." Bee pushed off, sprinting towards his brother. "That, I can personally guarantee." The Raikage didn't seem convinced by Bee. "Fine, let's put it to the test!" He shouted as he charged up his lightning before bolting after Bee. Both of their arms were extended, ready for the infamous Lariat. "My Lariat against yours! We'll see who's stronger!"

I watched as they connected, strong winds flowing around them before the Raikage was sent flying. All I could let out was a shocked 'wow' as I stared before me. "See, with Akuma and me… it ain't just the power of the Jinchuuriki. We have something stronger fundamentally. Your words to me, and me alone, before I became the Hachibi… They'll keep me strong, no matter what, even when all else fails." This seemed to gain the Raikage's attention.

"I see…" He peered up at Bee with a slightly shocked expression. "What I said that day… at the Waterfall of Truth…?" Bee simply stared down at the Raikage. "So you finally understand, ya fool! Preaching at you from above is my fantasy. The fantasy is now a reality, oh yeah!"

"You are very special to me… I do not deny that I said, 'We are the ultimate tag team.' That's it? Just those words are enough to keep you strong?" The Raikage asked as he stared up at Bee. "I don't just live and fight for the village and nation. I live and fight for you too, bro! Still you're way too overprotective, bro. And you're losing faith in my strength, yakno. You lose a lot as a Jinchuuriki… I tell ya, the heart grows empty. But it made me see what's dear to hold and now my heart is made of gold. The Bijuu's power isn't my foundation! Okay? Before the Bijuu became my mate, something inside me had started to illuminate. I saw that it was as big as the sun. And that's my true power, it's the one."

I smiled at Bee's words as they rung true. It was the same for all the Jinchuuriki.

"That's why I can keep the Hachibi's reined in. Akuma has the same sun deep within. And she has two of `em, it's amazing. Talk about a new innovation." Heh… I scratched the back of my head as I smiled. "Yeah… you're right… it really is just like the sun." I heard the Raikage ask me a question, causing me to look over to him. "Uzumaki Naruto Akuma, what are your two suns?" What an easy question.

"My mom and dad, of course-ttebayo!"

-AN-

Right now, I am pretty much following the anime in this, it appears (or manga…) Eventually, we will get back to what happened with Akuma and the Raikage… but that won't happen for a while.

I have a lot of untitled stories that I would like to put up… but, I was never good at Chapter names and Book titles… So, I might let people toss some suggestions at me. I'll pick my top favorites and do a final vote for titles… for starters, we will do the first Story that should get it's title…

**Story Title Vote:**

This story takes place in the 'future', meaning that there is no Ninja or samurai or any of that in this story. There are, however, people that are animals and then people who are just humans. Here is a quick summary of the story(Which will mainly be in Sasuke's perspective.): The world in the past was lost, or so people thought. Every once in a while, someone from the 'past' wakes up from a sleep capsule and joins those already living their life in the newly build Konoha, which was previously destroyed during the time when sleep capsules were first used. The past threatens those in the present as each member wakes up. The biggest danger was the humanoids; or so people thought. One day, a special 'humanoid' woke up from their deep sleep. The problem is… they weren't truly from the past and they never had a past to begin with. This special humanoid; could they be a threat? Or are they the savior of those in the present?

Entertain me! Give me any title ideas you can think of with that small summary! Pleaseeeeee! I'll try to update stories faster if people give ideas! (Yeah… low blow, right? Haha)

Thank you **DarkDragonesFlyEveryWhere** for putting in a vote for a title. I hope more do too… and also a delay, but thank you for telling me that I didn't update YnK… I ended up not updating it at all this week.

_**I have created accounts on Tumblr, Twitter and Facebook for you guys to follow me so that there isn't as much confusion on when chapters will be posted or information like that. You do not have to ask for permission to add me, as long as you aren't a troll or something like that.**_

_**My username for Tumblr and Twitter are also DaemonDeDevil but for ease, I have the links to my accounts for those sites in my profile at the top.**_

That is all.

-Ja ne


	83. Trust

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters. I simply own the story itself. Naruto belongs to Sasuk…. I mean Kishimoto.

**Just in case:** Due to Naruko being the name created by fans, therefore being a fandom name, it is not required by me to use 'Naruko' as the name for female Naruto. Kishimoto was not the one who created this name for that version of Naruto. I will however, place any and all female Naruto stories I have within the 'Naruko' category due to the story being about the FEMALE Naruto. {Since previously I was complained to for placing my stories in the Naruto Character category; since the story was about a Female Naruto.}

I do realize that I am not the characters however I write my stories in first person perspective. If you do not like first person stories, then feel free to leave if you are not willing to give it a shot. I can understand people's preferences towards stories. Third person is more centered on description, whereas First person is more centered on feelings/emotions.

**No Criticism, Flamers or any of that. Don't like, don't read. That is why they invented the "X" at the top of your browser and the back key in the address bar.**** Do not leave the story via the review section, seeing as that keeps you within the story that you possibly didn't give a chance.**

**Warning: I speak more Japanese than I do English; therefore you will find some translation errors or possibly a few grammar or spelling errors floating around. I don't have a beta reader and, honestly, I do not want one. The last time I tried to have a Beta Reader; they tried to change everything that would happen in my story. It takes me a while, but I do go back to older chapters and rewrite them or check them for errors.**

Sorry for the delay. I really hate my internet provider. We had already paid for the internet for February… they double charged us, and then turned off our internet and cable. Douche bags, right?

Paying twice a month with 'late fees' makes the price unbearable and causes us problems when we need to fill the house with food again…

†

"Your mother and father?" His eyes went wide in shock. "The Yondaime Hokage and Uzumaki Kushina? But both of them died right after you were born." Tsunade faced me, with a smile on her face. It was already known that my father had fixed my seal on Kyuubi when Pein was destroying Konoha… I had to report every detail to Tsunade, including what I saw from within the area that all Jinchuuriki had within them.

"When I was trying to control the Kyuubi's power… my father made sure to let me meet my mother." **'That's right-ttebane!'** My mother shouted in excitement. "He wove her chakra into the seal, so that if the Kyuubi's seal was undone, my mother would come and see me. He did it all for me!" **'I'm still here so…'** She trailed off, as if trying to prove a point.

I shook my head, mainly because there was no comment to be relayed to my mother. Instead, I continued to talk to the Raikage, seeing as something seemed to strike him when he was finally listening to our words. "When she gave me this power, mother told me everything. She told me that long ago, my father fought with the same guy with the mask… and he learned two things… One was that this masked guy would try to destroy the future. And the other was that…" I took a deep breath.

"The other was that the only one who could stop him was the Jinchuuriki who controlled the Kyuubi… me-ttebayo." It was true, that I had the greatest chance of controlling the nine-tails over everyone else. Why was that? Easy… because I was within the womb of the Kyuubi's container… I was born, already influenced by its power. That was my fate from the start… but I had to change my destiny to uncover what was real.

"So Minato entrusted everything to you? He knew he wasn't the savior?" How the hell was I supposed to know the answer to that question? I don't know that man's thoughts! I mean… I only got to talk to him once! ONCE! My mother on the other hand… maybe… but she could be quite… delusional when emotional.

"I don't know if my father ever really considered himself to be the savior or not. Although, my master did tell me that my father was the child of prophecy… the savior." The Raikage kept the same face from before, though his tone was no longer filled with the murderous tone that he kept throughout the beginning. "Do you recall what I told you earlier? That savior, Minato, is dead. Don't you think that was a failure?" That damn bastard… doesn't he know that this was a touchy subject… seeing as my parents died BEFORE I met them…

"You are right, meaning that my father died. He died along with my mother when they were trying to protect the hidden leaf village from the enemy and the Kyuubi. Trying to protect me… it only lasted a moment… but in that moment, they gave me something. They gave me the belief that I am capable of lots and lots and lots of things! And they even entrusted me to be the savior of the world."

'**Akuma…'**

"Raikage!" Tsunade bolted in front of me once again. "If you try to kill Akuma to stall the enemy, then this time for sure, the Kyuubi will be taken! And it will definitely spell the end of the world! Only Akuma can control the Kyuubi's power. Just as Minato believed! Letting Akuma go is the only way to protect Shinobi, and everyone else! My bet is on Akuma!" Tsunade's millionth bet placed on me… what an honor. "So what is your decision?"

Bee stood in front of the Raikage once again as he spoke. "Let me go too, ya fool! Like you always said, I'm a big fool too. And Akuma here I just like me… don't you agree? But to succeed, you need fools like us who don't care at all how big or strong the wall! Yahoo!" …That bastard just called me a fool. I frowned deeply. I do stupid things, yes… but I'm not a fool!

My eyes went wide as I watched the Raikage punch Bee out of the way. I looked behind me only to hear Bee's horrified remark. "Bro's at top speed, you can't go much faster! I think he wants to kill Akuma… this can become a disaster!" Aw hell… are you serious? So that's why his hair is all spiky as if static electricity didn't have enough fun?

"As always, you are so stubborn. I have no choice but to join in!" I glanced over to Tsunade. She did have a choice… she didn't need to get involved in something like this. This was my fight, my battle to prove my worth. I was tired of others trying to fight my battles… it was time I started fighting my own.

I bolted off, fast past Tsunade as I made my way over to the wall that Sasuke was thrown towards. It was the only way I could get around, and I only had this one last chance to do it. There was no backing out now, because just as Bee said, the Raikage was after me with the intent to kill. There was no faltering during a match that meant life or death. For me, it was a test to see if I could prove that my parents were right on their decision.

They gave their life to see me live. They gave me their love, in hopes that I would be pure. They gave me their power… in hopes that I would surpass them. If there was any time to prove it… it was now. I was my parents will… I was their strength… I was their sun. To me… they are my everything and the reason why I have yet to fall into darkness.

"Here I come, Naruto!" I turned to face the Raikage as I spoke. "A lot of people have put their trust in me." I watched in silence as the Raikage's fist came very close to my face. I continued to stare at it.

"_Ne… Kyuu-chan… do you think papa and mama would ever be proud of me…?" I asked as I kicked my legs back and forth as I sat on the dock. __**"Hun… your parents will always be proud of you. They are watching over you even now, with a smile on their face going 'that's my daughter!'"**__ I glanced up at the huge fox that hovered over me, protecting me from the burning rays of the sun. "Ne… do you think I will ever be faster than daddy?"_

"_**It's a child's duty to surpass their parents… it's only a matter of time before your own father will be bowing at your feet; amazed at your true speed. Your mother would probably be on the side, laughing until she cried. She would be overly excited and start spewing out '-ttebane' after each sentence!"**__ I smiled up at Kyuubi. "I want to surpass you too, Kyuu-chan… I want people to know that I was worth keeping." I felt Kyuubi's soft tail wrap around my small body._

"_**You are worth every tear."**_

-AN-

I applied for a job recently… and am praying I get accepted. A friend told me that I could apply for the job she is working at. First friend to actually wave me over telling me it is alright to apply for the same job they are currently working at. Already had 7 people I know tell me bluntly that they didn't want to work with me. I need this job guys so… pray that I get accepted!

Hey guys, a quick heads up. Most of you don't know this but I have a back up account named DaemonDeDevilreader. I favorite stories that I plan to read in the future on that account. That aside, it also does random polls. It isn't story related but I am curious to everyone's opinion about things. I do happen to have myself in my Favorite Authors list so that people have faster access to seeing it.

It's March now… I've been neglecting an Update Calendar since November, and you could blame my internet for that. I want to get back on track with an update Calendar. So I will be drawing on my hand again and making a Calendar for this month. I think I have gotten myself back on track enough to have the calendar be set up for Next week. Caged will be put up March 16th. I chose to put it off longer due to all the catching up I had to do in February that came right into March(Which wasn't my plan.)

A quick heads up. I put a new poll on my profile. It isn't one of those 'which story should I update next?' kind of polls. This time, it is asking everyone if I should draw up my stories, and if so, which story would you want. I already got 2 votes on YnK, which seems to be this year's story of popularity. There is also 2 votes on NUA and 1 on HSF, but only 3 people voted. There are options that state 'none' and 'just stick to writing' so that you do have a full choice. It's a max of 2 votes, so if you want, go ahead and hit up that poll.

I have a lot of untitled stories that I would like to put up… but, I was never good at Chapter names and Book titles… So, I might let people toss some suggestions at me. I'll pick my top favorites and do a final vote for titles… for starters, we will do the first Story that should get it's title…

**Story Title Vote:**

This story takes place in the 'future', meaning that there is no Ninja or samurai or any of that in this story. There are, however, people that are animals and then people who are just humans. Here is a quick summary of the story(Which will mainly be in Sasuke's perspective.): The world in the past was lost, or so people thought. Every once in a while, someone from the 'past' wakes up from a sleep capsule and joins those already living their life in the newly build Konoha, which was previously destroyed during the time when sleep capsules were first used. The past threatens those in the present as each member wakes up. The biggest danger was the humanoids; or so people thought. One day, a special 'humanoid' woke up from their deep sleep. The problem is… they weren't truly from the past and they never had a past to begin with. This special humanoid; could they be a threat? Or are they the savior of those in the present?

Entertain me! Give me any title ideas you can think of with that small summary! Pleaseeeeee! I'll try to update stories faster if people give ideas! (Yeah… low blow, right? Haha)

I have two suggestions so far. I needs mar! Not much of a vote if there are only two… haha. It doesn't have to be Japanese titles, yakno? Yes, I do realize that most of my stories ARE Japanese titles… Those were done because it was better than something like… uh… HS Fikushon = High School Fiction… which would you prefer? Or uh… Yogen no Ko = Child of the Prophecy… pretty much, any title I could think of would be cheesy titles in English or just overused titles.

So Japanese, English… Latin? I don't mind what language… just an idea for a title then there will be a vote between what I think are the best titles. (If you do a different language, leave a translation of the title underneath)

_**I have created accounts on Tumblr, Twitter and Facebook for you guys to follow me so that there isn't as much confusion on when chapters will be posted or information like that. You do not have to ask for permission to add me, as long as you aren't a troll or something like that.**_

_**My username for Tumblr and Twitter are also DaemonDeDevil but for ease, I have the links to my accounts for those sites in my profile at the top.**_

That is all.

-Ja ne


	84. Power

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters. I simply own the story itself. Naruto belongs to Sasuk…. I mean Kishimoto.

**Just in case:** Due to Naruko being the name created by fans, therefore being a fandom name, it is not required by me to use 'Naruko' as the name for female Naruto. Kishimoto was not the one who created this name for that version of Naruto. I will however, place any and all female Naruto stories I have within the 'Naruko' category due to the story being about the FEMALE Naruto. {Since previously I was complained to for placing my stories in the Naruto Character category; since the story was about a Female Naruto.}

I do realize that I am not the characters however I write my stories in first person perspective. If you do not like first person stories, then feel free to leave if you are not willing to give it a shot. I can understand people's preferences towards stories. Third person is more centered on description, whereas First person is more centered on feelings/emotions.

**No Criticism, Flamers or any of that. Don't like, don't read. That is why they invented the "X" at the top of your browser and the back key in the address bar.**** Do not leave the story via the review section, seeing as that keeps you within the story that you possibly didn't give a chance.**

**Warning: I speak more Japanese than I do English; therefore you will find some translation errors or possibly a few grammar or spelling errors floating around. I don't have a beta reader and, honestly, I do not want one. The last time I tried to have a Beta Reader; they tried to change everything that would happen in my story. It takes me a while, but I do go back to older chapters and rewrite them or check them for errors.**

"Daemon! Y u so late!" Ah yeah… I was supposed to put Uzumaki Twins and this up on Tuesday… and then I got sick. Fun times, right? Only not. I'm still sick; suffering a fever that just won't go away no matter what I try. I have a splitting headache everyday that dulls down for a short time after I take aspirin.

So it's what? Friday? Saturday? I don't even know… I'm still half asleep even now as I go to do this haha. Anyway… putting up UT, NUA, YnK, HSF, NHS uh… what else… oh wait no, that's it. Not sure when I will update Caged or HoM yet… but they will get a day of the week to be updated. I'm just too tired to review their next chapter to be put up right now… so yeah…

†

Rubble fell from the wall, causing the ground to shake as the Raikage stood there, with his fist still extended. I peered back towards him as I growled. "I won't fail!" I stood up straight as I faced the Raikage. I knew what just happened. I had surpassed my father's speed. "You were right, Raikage. If I fail, then I am not a savior. So I will _not_ fail! Just like my dad didn't. Just like my savior dad taught me!"

He let out a soft laugh. "I just wanted to see for myself… so I came at you, with the intent to kill. You're only the second one to ever outrun my fastest punch. It seems the savior is alive… within you. Now go." I nodded as Sasuke and Itachi stood up. "Right!" We bolted off, heading straight for the battlefield.

**Kyuubi's POV**

She did it… she did what she always wanted to do since the first time I told her that she was loved dearly by her parents. She surpassed her father… the man known as the Yellow flash. She proved that he did right by letting her live all those years ago. He made the right choices, and he knows he did. He knows the truth; everything that would probably come in the future, or what is now the present. He made a great leader… and he passed it all onto his only daughter… Akuma.

'**Kyuubi…'** I looked to my side to see Kushina sitting next to me, with her knees up to her chest as she watched over Akuma. I could tell that she had been crying due to how puffy and red her eyes were. **'I don't understand… why I feel so conflicted right now…'** she said to me in a soft tone as she looked up. All I could do was smile. She was happy, and excited at the same time. She was happy for Akuma, excited that her daughter had surpassed both her and Minato.

"**Kushina… your daughter has grown… it was her time to surpass you and Minato. Hell… she probably surpassed you two years ago, she just didn't have a reason to prove it to herself then."** I said as I stared at the woman. **'I know you're right… it's just… I wish she didn't have to grow up alone, yakno?'**

"**She didn't grow up alone, Kushina."** I said, smiling. **"She had the love of her mother and father imbedded into her and a stubborn old fox watching over her."** Kushina smiled before looking down. **'She is just so young… for someone to be like this at her age… she has fared well-ttebane…'** I watched as Kushina's features softened.

I fell silent as I looked away. I had to tell Kushina this bit of information before it was too late. **"Kushina."**

**Akuma's POV**

I stared down at my hands before forming it into a fist. It was weird… it felt as though I grew stronger. My strength seemed to have multiplied, causing concern to arise. There shouldn't be any reason to my strength suddenly multiplying, should there? I shook my head. I remembered instantly that my mother or maybe even Kyuubi would know why my strength just suddenly multiplied. _"Hey… what's up with my sudden strength? I'm not saying I don't like it… I'm just concerned."_

I expected an instant response from my mother… but there was none. I frowned. **"It's nothing but determination, Akuma."** Kyuubi said, cutting me off before I could ask if something was wrong with my mother. I frowned even more by Kyuubi's response. I felt uneasy by her comment and her tone made me feel even less safe. My thoughts were cut off upon reaching the battlefield. I was slightly upset due to not being able to ask what I had wanted to.

"Akuma?" Itachi asked, staring at me. I held up my hand before forming a rasengan. My senses were running like crazy. This made me understand that what I was about to jump into, was a group of Zetsu clones. I was able to sense the difference between the Zetsu clones and the allied Shinobi.

I jumped away from the others and dived down on a group, forming multiple rasengan with my cloak in order to hit the other Zetsu as I slammed down on the one in the middle of the group. I stood up straight as I smiled over to the remains of the group. They were staring in shock at all the Zetsu who were now turning into trees. "That is all that is in your group. We are heading out further to finish the pest control. Please make your way back to the west sector camp." They nodded, staring at me as they took off.

I turned around to state something to the 3 boys but stopped. I froze completely as an oddly familiar chakra obscured my senses completely. Whose chakra was I sensing and why was it so familiar? I wasn't afraid of it due to the lack of malice, but it drove concern through my entire being. The look on Sasuke's face told me he could sense this chakra too. I went to ask him if he had any ideas on who it could be, but I didn't have the chance.

"Watch out!" I shouted to the boys as a group of Zetsu came flying down at us. The boys quickly dodged the attack while I lunged for another group that was coming down. I grabbed them with the chakra cloak and slammed them into the other group while Sasuke formed hand seals to do his fireball attack. My senses went wild as another group of Zetsu attacked us from behind. I quickly dodged their attack before realizing their target wasn't me.

"Itachi! Watch out!" He turned around in time to see a Zetsu launch vines of some sort out to Itachi, before pulling him into his body. I went to attack that Zetsu but was blocked by a group while that Zetsu took off running. "Sasuke! They have your brother!" Sasuke quickly turned around to see the Zetsu running off with Itachi.

"I'll chase after that Zetsu; you two take care of this group! We don't know what these bastards could want with Itachi!" He bolted off. I could sense the worry coming off Sasuke as he left the field. Even I was worried. We knew that Itachi was a part of the Akatsuki at one point… you never know what they could possibly want from him along with why they even captured him the way they did.

"Bee… while Sasuke tails that Zetsu we need to clear out this group and then find them." Bee nodded to me as he pulled out his swords. My eyes went wide as I felt a presence right behind me. It was that chakra from before. I went to turn around to see who the person was that came behind me… but all I could see was darkness.

How could someone with no malice coming off them, just take me right off the battlefield like that? I sensed no danger from him… yet… he knocked me out and took me away… Does that mean that my sensory can be thrown off?

-AN-

So… I got Naruto Shippuden Ultimate Ninja Storm 3… I beat it… and got all 50 achievements… I feel as though I have no life… I never finished the other Naruto games (meaning their achievements, finished the game itself) because of the silly online achievements… Bijuu Naruto… yes… forevers please!

I think I'm overly addicted to foxes… considering the only reason I ever kept track of this anime originally… was because I heard about there being a fox… I only watched and read parts about Naruto going demonic… until Shippuden. I liked that they teach you the history and truth of what happened… I like stuff like that. I have always been a history geek… Anyway! Yeah actually, I have nothing to say… Love you guys.

**I have a poll up; please leave a vote.**

I have a lot of untitled stories that I would like to put up… but, I was never good at Chapter names and Book titles… So, I might let people toss some suggestions at me. I'll pick my top favorites and do a final vote for titles… for starters; we will do the first Story that should get its title…

**Story Title Vote:**

This story takes place in the 'future', meaning that there is no Ninja or samurai or any of that in this story. There are, however, people that are animals and then people who are just humans. Here is a quick summary of the story(Which will mainly be in Sasuke's perspective.): The world in the past was lost, or so people thought. Every once in a while, someone from the 'past' wakes up from a sleep capsule and joins those already living their life in the newly build Konoha, which was previously destroyed during the time when sleep capsules were first used. The past threatens those in the present as each member wakes up. The biggest danger was the humanoids; or so people thought. One day, a special 'humanoid' woke up from their deep sleep. The problem is… they weren't truly from the past and they never had a past to begin with. This special humanoid; could they be a threat? Or are they the savior of those in the present?

Entertain me! Give me any title ideas you can think of with that small summary! Pleaseeeeee! I'll try to update stories faster if people give ideas! (Yeah… low blow, right? Haha)

I have two suggestions so far. I needs mar! Not much of a vote if there are only two… haha. It doesn't have to be Japanese titles, yakno? Yes, I do realize that most of my stories ARE Japanese titles… Those were done because it was better than something like… uh… HS Fikushon = High School Fiction… which would you prefer? Or uh… Yogen no Ko = Child of the Prophecy… pretty much, any title I could think of would be cheesy titles in English or just overused titles.

So Japanese, English… Latin? I don't mind what language… just an idea for a title then there will be a vote between what I think are the best titles. (If you do a different language, leave a translation of the title underneath)

_**I have created accounts on Tumblr, Twitter and Facebook for you guys to follow me so that there isn't as much confusion on when chapters will be posted or information like that. You do not have to ask for permission to add me, as long as you aren't a troll or something like that.**_

_**My username for Tumblr and Twitter are also DaemonDeDevil but for ease, I have the links to my accounts for those sites in my profile at the top.**_

That is all.

-Ja ne


	85. Chapter Important note

Hey guys, not having the normal information I put at the top and bottom for a reason… I hope some of you will read the explanation for the lateness in my story plus the lack of the repeated author note.

**Please read the bottom note!**

†

"Damn it…" I growled as I continued to follow the Zetsu. The Zetsu didn't seem to know where he was going; which left an uneasy feeling in my gut. I stopped running as I stood on a branch, turning my head back to where I left Akuma and Bee. Something felt off… My eyes grew wide with realization. "Damn it! It was a decoy!" I bolted off to where Akuma and Bee were.

I stopped and looked around only to see Bee fighting three Zetsu at once. "Bee, where is Akuma?" I shouted to him. He killed the last Zetsu before putting away his swords. He glanced around before looking up at me. "Not here, ya fool." He said. I glared at him, while gritting my teeth. "No duh you dumbass. I'm asking you where the hell she went." He stared at me in silence before speaking up. "Kyuu-brat is not on the radar; lost at sea-"

"Just cut the damn rap will you?" I shouted. "The Hachibi doesn't sense Kyuu-brat. She was just here, ya fool." I stared at him. What right did he have to call me a fool when I left Akuma here with him, thinking that he would make sure Akuma was safe and sound. Note to self: don't trust an octopus that is in the shape of a damn bull. "Alright, let's be reasonable… Akuma wouldn't just get herself caught like an idiot… right?" I stared at Bee in silence as I recalled everything that has happened in the past. "Let me rephrase that… Let's be reasonable… start looking around the area, now."

We began searching around the area; well I was frantically searching while Bee was rapping about something… I really don't understand a single word that comes out of his mouth. As we got further and further away from where Akuma last was, I was starting to feel the search was pointless. My thoughts about giving up came to a complete halt as I tripped over what I thought was my own footing. Sitting up I peered down at my foot and noticed a familiar gleam in the ground.

"Bee." Bee stopped his pretending search for Akuma and faced me as I lifted up the object by its chain. I stared at the charm necklace; knowing full well that it was Akuma's due to the set up of the design. The way it was positioned before I picked it up, told me that we had to go east, rather than North, like we originally were. "We aren't heading to the main battlefield like we thought we were… but east instead." I stated as I stood up and placed the necklace into my pocket.

I took off, not really caring if Bee was behind me or what. Truth was, my mind was racing. The Zetsu that ran off with Itachi headed south east, while wherever Akuma was, it was East, North east… to know that Akuma was gone and her necklace was left behind, it left my stomach to do flips. I only came out to the war to help Akuma and to keep her safe… barely outside for an hour, under estimated guess of how long we have been out in the field and Akuma is already MIA.

"**Sasuke, was it?"** I turned to the side and faced Bee. The tone was different… it was as though it was someone else. "Hachibi?" I asked which I gained a nod immediately after. **"Listen… I highly doubt the Nine-tails would let her container get hurt… I have known Kyuubi for quite a while… the fact that the Uzumaki is still alive… it really has me believing that Kyuubi has taken interest in that child."** I shook my head, laughing. "Interest or not… a Bijuu would protect the Jinchuuriki because of one major factor… if the Jinchuuriki dies… so does the Bijuu."

I let out another laugh. "But… it hasn't gone unnoticed though… everything about that brat… The Uzumaki Clan is really quite the mystery… Kyuubi happened to meet the stronger ones of the Uzumaki clan… I just wonder though… The Uzumaki Clan was murdered… but was it really because of the fear of their sealing?"

"**I cannot answer that… but Kyuubi can."** I gave Bee an off look. Yeah I got that Kyuubi was within three different Jinchuuriki of the Uzumaki Clan and all… but, would she really know that information? Actually the better question would be, would Kyuubi even be willing to give that information. Before Naruto found out that he was really some girl with a quite obscure name, he wasn't really good at keeping Kyuubi at bay.

I held up my hand, causing Bee to stop running. "A… cliff?" I stated as I realized we had made it to a dead end. **"That's a long way down…"** I nodded in agreement. "I think we are better off trying to find a sensor than hunting down Akuma with our eyes alone." The problem was, the only sensor I knew was Karin and I highly doubt she would want to help me find Akuma, considering I told her off since she was mistreating Akuma.

"Each field should have a sensor… we can both split up and search for one, or work as a team for it."

**Itachi's POV**

Well, normally I was calm and collective about situations but it just so happens…. This situation wasn't one of those 'normal' type things for me to be calm. The last thing I remember was standing with Sasuke before getting attacked by a group of Zetsu and then I wake up in a not so safe place.

I was in a bind and I had to try and figure a way out. I was in a hole, I knew that much, but I was tied by a rope that if it was cut, would send me falling into a floor of spikes. Now normally that meant to climb up, but that was the second problem… if I moved or even the rope moved just a little, it would catch fire and set off the explosive tags that lined the hole. I did feel embarrassed about this… considering a made such a trap many years ago to stop Orochimaru from doing his creepy shit to me. Yeah, I was glad he left the damn Akatsuki… I swear that guy was gay! Right… my bind.

Well since I did lay a trap like this before, I guess that means I shouldn't have any problems getting out of it, right? I would only think that if I wasn't tied up like I was… no matter what, I would end up moving the rope too much and the explosives would be set off. How the hell did I get into such a bind anyway?

My ears twitched as I heard voices from above me. I looked up to see shadows playing on the wall outside of the hole. The tone of voice was very familiar… too familiar. I tried to listen carefully to get a better clue to why the voice sounded familiar. My eyes went wide. Akuma? What was she doing in a place like this? By the sound of it… it wasn't by will.

-AN—

I will start off on telling you guys why I am late by a long while on updates. Around the end of March, my internet was turned off, due to the company claiming we didn't pay them, which they found out was an error on their part… First week in April, we had the same run in with the electric company, which ended up ALSO being on their part, AND them turning us off a week before the day they exclaimed they would. Then the internet company hit us again, which caused the biggest uproar since our payment plan is to pay them on the 20th every month, and it wasn't even the 20th, considering it is the 24th now, and this happened around the 8th.

I won't go into much detail about this 'suspension' mistake that was placed on me.

Now onto the information I want you guys to read.

While I wasn't able to get on to put up chapters and everything… I was setting up my stories for 'Phase 2' and 'Phase 3'… 'Phase 2' is a rewrite to get most errors out and to fix the reading since 'Phase 1' is just the original copy thrown on without review. 'Phase 3' is the final form of the story, where the Author Notes won't be around and the story will have a whole different touch to it. Uzumaki Twins is the only story that may have to go through a 'Phase 4' since the original 'Phase 2' was pure laziness of just combining chapters without much review. I am currently rewriting it as I would in Phase 3, since that story is practically done and the ideas are out there.

So in other words… For some time now, as I rewrite my stories, there is a high chance that there will either be no update, or an update with an un-reviewed chapter(Meaning that there could be a lot of errors, or just seems like it was written when I was asleep) I would like everyone to understand my delay as I do this.

NUA is my longest story now, and will take the longest to rewrite with its current 85 chapters and the other 20+ chapters sitting on the computer waiting to be put up. As I stated before, Uzumaki Twins is already in rewrite mode, which I have not put any of the rewritten chapters up, since I want to last minute review the chapters when the freshness is out of my mind for me to read and see the errors. I have yet to look over YnK since that story is fresh already… NnB was already in Phase 2 rewrite and most of the chapters were already replaced. HSF… notes are currently in progress, and NHS has not been looked over yet. I want to update Caged and HoM sometime this week, either tomorrow or Saturday.

That poll on what stories you guys want to be put into a comic is still up… I still do want to try and get back into drawing, and I still need to get all those late Christmas stuff up on my Deviantart for people.

To those that do complain on the lateness of updates… I just want to state this… I am human just like you, and I live a life outside of the internet. I go to classes just like everyone, and most of them tend to be early morning classes or late at night classes. I go to the gym everyday for 3 hours, causing mild exhaustion due to weak health. I have been job hunting while dealing with my extended family calling me lazy and a 'good for nothing' in which they try to compare me to my baby cousin who they neglected from the start, who now is a drop out. I dropped out of school after my 3rd year, and went straight into a local college…

They complain that I always am in front of the computer 'tippaty-tappating' for hours, frying my brain cells. They don't appreciate my writing and art; never have… only 'Tachi, Eui and Koh do… So just like everyone else, I have to deal with life and stop my chances to update stories. I wish people could understand that I am human, just like you…

For everyone that actually read the author note, I must thank you. I must ask who does read my Uzumaki Twins story, since I may need to ask some of you something about it. Don't worry it's nothing bad!

I plan to draw up a cover for NUA… anyone have any ideas they think would be a good cover?

-Ja ne for now


	86. 86 Gem of Eternity

I glanced up as I strained my hearing in order to get in on the conversation. "I said let go of me!" Akuma shouted. My heart skipped from the distress that was in her voice. I began to panic, trying to think of a way out of the hole by looking around. My eyes landed on something white. There at the bottom, stabbed by several spikes, was the Zetsu who had captured me. "Not the Akatsuki… then who?" I whispered as I peered up.

Akuma wasn't screaming nor did she show any signs of fear towards the person who kidnapped her. The thing was… whoever that person was, they weren't after the Kyuubi; I could tell… they were after Akuma. Akuma was famous, and there were still many people who did not know that she was the Jinchuuriki of Kyuubi.

"I said let go!" I heard a loud echo of a slap, causing me to cringe. Maybe I was worrying a little too much about her safety. "I don't know who you are… but you should never hold a woman like that!" I glanced back down at my situation while Akuma began pestering the person to who they were. It appeared that the only way for me to get out was if Akuma noticed me down here.

**Akuma's POV**

Normally by now someone would have given in on the pestering habit of a child… but apparently not this person. The bastard was ignoring me! After a while of me constantly asking… he finally lifted his hand to silence me. My gaze landed on the hand as I lifted a brow. The cloth that covered his hand was quite familiar. I slowly dropped the tension I had from uncertainty of who the person was. I watched him as he walked away from me. His aura told me I had nothing to be afraid of; that I could trust him.

I just wondered why that cloth looked familiar… in reality, it shouldn't right? "Ah…" I held my head as I stared down. I forgot about _that_ seal. Before I could think too much into it, I heard what sounded like something falling below me. That was when I noticed the open platform in the ground. I walked over and peered in to see darkness. "Akuma… a little hand here?" the familiar voice made me sigh with relief, well that was until I noticed that the voice was Itachi's and that he was surrounded by explosive tags. "Um… Itachi how did… actually no, I won't ask. I'll take a mental image, inform Sasuke about it, and then maybe help you?" The glare told me that he didn't want to be down there like that for long.

I waved my hand before glancing around. The trap was well made, considering only someone from above could prevent it from going off. "Itachi, the ceiling is sealed… even if I could help you, the seal would sense the movement and set the whole trap off. It was made to prevent even comrades from saving their people… so you probably pissed some people off." I said as I went to move away. The faint desperate look in his eyes stopped me. Seals… they were my mother's expertise… but she hasn't responded for a while now.

I bit my lip as I tried to recall anything from before that would help out in this matter. The seal had to be released or else trying to move the rope at all would kill Itachi. Sasuke has hated me in the past… I didn't want the hatred to continue because his brother was dead. So what would help… what would help me now?

**Kushina's POV**

Kyuubi's words continued to echo through my head. **"Kushina… she has been crying for you for a while now. Why do you continue to hold back?"** I turned to see Kyuubi staring at me. "Why did the village do _that_ to her… How can I face her when I know what _they_ did to her… my only child" I grit my teeth as I slammed my hand against a wall of darkness. "She was supposed to grow up a hero… to be happy and have no worries… so why?" I could feel the tears threatening to leave.

"**Kushina… I'm sure by this point we can say that nothing ever goes as planned. She was already an unplanned child that wasn't meant to be born and even live for that matter. But did we not share our love with her from the start? Despite knowing what she possibly was, were you not happy to hear that you were a mother? Despite knowing what she could turn to be, were you not happy to see her birth? I know I am not her mother, but I know I can say I was proud to see her grow despite all of what she is and what she might become."** I turned to Kyuubi to see a gentle look in her eyes. I could see sadness mixed in, telling me she was filled with regret.

"**Think back… do you regret what you did?"** I turned away with a frown on my face. My gaze wondered around, as if trying to search for something to say right before me.

_I stared up in awe at the sacred gem. It felt weird that the leader asked me if I wanted to view what kept the clan alive, but I was glad I agreed. "Kushina, this gem is what we call the 'Eternal Gem'… it was said to once be part of the sacred tree that created us. Many will attack our clan to get this gem… I fear they might come soon, as we will soon be entering another war. There is a reason you were brought here, child…" The look in his eyes told me that he was pained by what was on his mind._

"_Kushina… you already know that you are being taken to Konohagakure… your chakra is perfect… for the task that is there, and for the task I am about to place on you… take the Eternal Gem… guard it with your life and bring it to Konohagakure. Only those from the Uzumaki clan can guide it… if put into the wrong hands…" I nodded in understanding._

"Why… why did my child have to be the Eternal Gem?"

**Akuma's POV**

"Okay so my choice is to either find that guy or to try and break it myself… which might end in your death either way." I sounded so positive about my abilities, didn't I? Sarcasm...

"For some reason I find humor in someone from the Uzumaki clan saying something like that about a seal…" Itachi said as his gaze turned away. He had no sign of feeling any humor, but surely he felt discouraged. I waved my hand to him before walking up to the seal. "Quite complex… but…" I stared at the seal as it felt like it was decoding before my eyes. My body moved on its own as I lifted my hand to the seal, whispering something even I didn't understand. I stared in shock as the seal disappeared.

"I thought you said you didn't know what to do!" Itachi shouted. "Wait… why is your attitude so sarcastic you jackass! I'm saving you and now you are acting like Sasuke!" The stare I got in return probably answered me. "I'm his older brother… if Sasuke was to act like anyone; it would be pretty close to me. That aside, there should be a lever up there to pull me up find it and use it. I'm pretty tired of dangling down here while staring at a dead corpse." I glanced away. "Part of me just wants to leave you there…" I mumbled. Despite what I said, I looked for this 'lever' that he was talking about. "Don't see why I have to hit a lever when there are tags around the walls…"

There was silence, causing me to turn back to the hole. "…" I stared before narrowing my gaze. "You forgot about—"

"Shut up." I rolled my eyes before leaning over the edge. "Ok Uchiha, tell me now, how do you want to get out? Don't forget I'm your means of getting out of there, unless you figured out a way to avoid the spikes and tags. Oh wait… is that a little trap that will light the rope on fire?" I smiled at the glare I got. "I'm teasing you Itachi… I remember putting you in a trap like this before… didn't you use that on Orochimaru?" He looked away. "Oh, you were hoping I forgot that, didn't you?"

I pulled out a kunai, stabbing the rope before catching it. Using several clones, I pulled Itachi up before freeing him fully from the rope. "By the way… All those tags were defective; you could have gotten out on your own." I dodged the fist as I laughed. "I really can't understand you… at a time you should be worrying, you stand here laughing and joking around as if you have nothing to fear." Itachi stated as his gaze became serious.

"You're wrong… I'm scared—scared out of my mind. Being down here, I fear what could be going on up above. Is the war still blazing? Are our people still dying? Will I be too late? Will I be the cause for all those deaths? I'm quite burdened by all of this but when it comes right down to it… I have to be strong or else there is no hope." I looked away from Itachi as a frown joined my sullen mood. "In the long run, only I can defeat that man… but I admit I will need help from everyone." I turned towards Itachi. "Something tells me that I previously fought him… but I don't know what the outcome was nor do I know why I fought him. I don't know why I haven't remembered everything after all this time with the seal being destroyed."

"I don't think it's the seal that is causing your memories to be so hazy." I gave Itachi a questionable look. "Kyuubi seems to know everything about your memories… have you put any thought into it that she may be causing some of your memories to stay hidden? She is always protecting you, so it is possible that some of your memories that you aren't learning, are actually things that she is protecting you from. She loves you like a mother… just think about it." Protect me from memories? Could those memories be bad then? Did they cause me pain or did they cause me fear?

"Anyway, I think we should try and find a way out. We can separate, you take the south hall, and I'll take the north." I nodded; my mind still wandering. I had no clue where I was really; I just remember waking up on that guy's shoulder as he walked around the cave system. The only thing I knew was I could partially trust this guy, but I can't because he chooses to stay hidden behind a cloak. I shook my head to keep the troubling thoughts out of my head. "I have to focus if I want to get out and stop this war…" I mumbled as I made my way down the hall.

My body froze up, causing me to panic. Why couldn't I move my body anymore? What exactly was going on? **'The birthplace of the stone…'** My eyes lit up as my mother's voice appeared in my head. Wait, what stone? **'My child… this area is dangerous for you to be… you need to go back and try another route.'** I blinked. It wasn't like I could move to begin with! I was pretty much stuck here unless someone could push me or something.

"**Kushina, she is frozen on movement. You must explain to her about the stone at least."** Oh sure, now everyone starts talking? Where were they when I needed help on that damn seal! Okay, granted, I got it just fine on my own however I don't quite recall what I did to break the seal. Actually, did I even do anything? **'Akuma, there was once a stone that the Uzumaki clan protected. It laid thousands of feet under Uzushiogakure, where it protected our lands from war, pain and even death. That stone was the reason why our clan was known to have longevity. It was given the name **_**Eternal Gem**_** when our clan realized the power it held. We never used it for our personal gain, but instead we protected it from the greed that plagued the lands over the seas. You are near the place at which the stone was found, and where it stayed for many years before.'**

"_So I guess the Ultimate Gem is reacting to the Eternal Gem then since I can't move."_ I guess that made sense, since this Eternal Gem seemed quite strong. **"I wouldn't quite say that."** Kyuubi immediately stated. **'The Eternal Gem was removed from Uzushiogakure many years ago, long before you were born. It was right before they were smashed down during the war.'** Okay then was I unable to move due to the place it was sealed? Common, someone throw me a bone here! I just want to move!

'**What worries me is… only a selected few knew where the location of the Eternal Gem was… the leader, one ANBU and me. All of us died, so the one who is here… it causes me great concern. Though I did tell your father the general location but not the true spot…'** I could hear concern in her voice. If the gem was still here, then that person would have caused some damage or something. Hell, I don't even know what the stone does to begin with!

'**You need to turn around… you can't enter this room. If you enter that room…'** She trailed off. _"How exactly do I avoid it?"_ I asked, not really trying to be a brat. **"Listen to your mother and trust her on this. You are currently below Uzushiogakure, even further away from the war than you previously were. However, these caves do lead to the main land… but you cannot take that route, only Itachi can."** Was the Ultimate Gem really that sensitive? Man, if Orochimaru only made it less fragile, I could make it through here without a problem. Apparently that man enjoys problems.

"What are you doing in this hall?"

-AN-

Hey guys it has been quite a while hasn't it? I'm still working on rewriting chapters but my work schedule has made it quite impossible to do. Getting paid minimum wage on something that should be getting paid more than places like McDonalds… it really isn't helping me with my money issue. I hate Christmas time might I add, but I wanted to give you guys a Christmas present, which was an update to my stories. I've been working hard on trying to get all my stories prepared for a chapter update for Christmas, between all my shifts. Let me tell you… that is hard! The department I work in, well… it is quite low on staff so they have me working the shifts that the others cannot which ends up being weekdays. I sometimes open, and other times I close. I may be done cleaning at around 10 or 11 PM, and the place may close around 11 or 12 PM… but my shift doesn't end until 2 or even 4 in the morning.

Getting this job really did lower my updating chances, more than I thought it would because I happened to get hired when they fired about 90% of the staff in my department. In short, I was taking over for their lost hands. In the long run, that made it worse because now when it is busy, our department has to call up the managers for help practically every time we have to clean, because there is only one cleaner or rarely two. It gets horrible because they make one person stand door rather than pulling them off to help clean. Ugh it's just one big mess for me.

Also this is being updated before Christmas for one main reason… I work Christmas…. I was originally only working a short 4 hours, but someone needed my shift so I took his… so instead of my 1:30 to 6ish, I work a 2 to 10… Yeah, I won't be getting any dinner! All the stores will be closed and not just that but, even if I came home… the fridge is broken so I can't actually find anything in the house to eat so all I will have is breakfast before I go in… Yay me?

Alright so relating to the story… I lost my little NUA story outline that I made for how I want the story to progress and end. Trust me, that outline was even my way to get rid of the BS I had for chapters before this… because I spent maybe a month and a half recording key details on this story alone… (85 chapters before this… you can understand the long time it took me to outline the story) so I had to recreate an outline for my chapters and rewrite the earlier chapters that weren't posted yet… this chapter happened to be one of them. Originally in this chapter, Naruto finds Itachi and both of them were in sour moods, Itachi for being captured and Naruto because some guy ran off with her. Kushina was pretty much out of the picture but I decided to bring her back instead, because I realized I could use her for more than what I had done… I mean I pretty much killed off Kushina again after Naruto proved that she surpassed her parents. Yeah… let's keep Kushina a bit; she has a good use later on…

So then I came across a file I had on my memory stick… inside my original NUA folder, I had a folder named 'Possible chapter ideas' and there was just a bunch of files in there. The one that caught my attention was a file originally named 'Gem of Eternity' which I, being lazy, decided to call the Eternal Gem instead. Not only does it give you more wonder about Naruto, but it also gives a plot twist… which by now you guys should know I love plot twists… I can't live without doing those in my stories!

So I hope everyone enjoys my Christmas gift to them…. Which wasn't much at all… it could have been better. At least it wasn't just 1.2k in words; this was doubled in words as a special in a way. Since I work Christmas, most of my story updates will be between today and on Christmas eve, before I go stay over 'Tachi's house (because she knows I work on Christmas, she is having everyone stay over so that in the morning, before I go into work, gifts can be opened and I can get breakfast before I go in.)

I don't know when I will update a chapter next, I mean technically if you guys are still fine with unedited chapters that will later get revised, then I can just put up a chapter when I can but… knowing my sleep crazed moments, some of those chapters will need to be reviewed…

As usual, an as promised of a no header has been done. Just a very long footer only because I wanted to let you guys know what was up and where I had disappeared off to… now to see what other stories has a chapter that can be put up today…

-Ja ne


End file.
